Lehulló kötelek
by enahma
Summary: A Boldog napok a pokolban című regény folytatása. Harry halála után az életnek mennie kell tovább.
1. Chapter 1

**Lehulló kötelek**

* * *

A **Boldog napok a pokolban **című regény folytatása  
Szerző: enahma  
Fordította: Enelen  
Átnézte: JÉGmadár**

* * *

1. Vissza az életbe**

* * *

Harry a díványon ült ölében a bájital tankönyvével, és kibámult a nyitott ablakon (a díványt azután fordították el, hogy néhány napja a nappaliban kezdett tanulni). Kényelmesen hátradőlt, és élvezte az életet. Néha-néha vett egy gyümölcsöt a dívány mellett álló asztalról, és lassan elmajszolta, úgy ízlelgetve, mintha akkor kóstolna ilyet életében először… Hát igen, most minden teljesen újnak tűnt az életében. 

A kinézete, a neve, a múltja, a rokonsága, talán még a jövője is.

A kinézete… Most jóval magasabb volt, mint tíz nappal azelőtt, azon a nevezetes éjszakán, mikor Perselus visszafogadta a Piton családba. Haja még mindig fekete volt, de ahelyett, hogy rendetlenül meredt volna szerte minden irányba, most sima volt és rövid (egy igazán régimódi hajviselet, de legalább eltakarta a sebhelyet a homlokán), ezen kívül még zöld szemei voltak, de itt aztán véget is ért a régi és az új kinézete közti hasonlóság. Testfelépítését (vékony volt, magas és csontos) és sápadt bőrszínét az apjától örökölte, és az arcvonásai egy részét is: a magas arccsontokat és a szemöldökét. De örökölt vonásokat az anyjától is, és más olyan rokonaitól, akiket csak fényképekről ismert.

Teljesen meglepődött, amikor megtudta, hogy a Piton család legjellegzetesebb vonásait: a bőrszínt, a magasságot és az arccsontokat nem a nagyapjától, hanem a Noblestone családból, Anglia legrégebbi aranyvérű nemesi családjából származó nagyanyjától örökölte, tehát nem „eredeti Piton-vonások". Amikor Harry meglátta nagyanyja fényképét, el kellett ismernie, hogy le se tagadhatja a kettejük között fennálló hasonlóságot. Nem mintha a nagyanyja valami szép asszony lett volna, egyáltalán nem! – a fentebb említett vonások nem illettek egy lányhoz vagy egy nőhöz. És Harry szerint még egy fiúhoz vagy férfihez sem, de végülis a szépség nem annyira fontos a férfiaknál, mint a nőknél… Ennek ellenére, mikor először meglátta magát a tükörben, kis híján rosszul lett.

– Úgy nézek ki, mint te! – panaszkodott Pitonnak, aki gúnyosan vigyorgott rá vissza.

– Én inkább azt mondanám, hogy úgy nézel ki, mint a nagyanyád.

Egyszerűen szörnyű volt. Úgy nézett ki, mint egy gonosz vénasszony. Pedig nem volt se gonosz, se vén, se asszony. Utálta, ahogy kinéz. Valójában Harry nem nézett ki _egészen úgy_, mint a nagyanyja, vagy Piton.

A neve, a múltja és a családja is újak voltak. Most Quietus Pitonnak hívták, mint az apját, és a mese szerint, amit Dumbledore főzött ki mások megtévesztésére, muglik nevelték, mugli anyjának szülei, de ennél több információt nem adhatott meg róluk, nehogy veszélybe sodorja őket „ilyen időkben". Szerencsére. Harry úgy érezte, hogy a jelenlegi életéről szóló valós információkat is elég nehéz lesz észben tartania.

És végül, de nem utolsósorban ott volt Perselus, a nagybátyja, aki jelenleg az apjának adta ki magát. Attól a pillanattól kezdve, hogy kiléptek a Roxfortból úgy kellett viselkedniük, mint apának és fiúnak: Sirius Black ugyanis a Piton kúriában várt a barátja, Lupin felépülésére.

Ez volt a második sokk aznap reggel (Harry magában csak „tükrös reggelnek" hívta), megtudni, hogy Sirius ott lesz, vele egy fedél alatt, de nem árulhatja el neki az igazságot. Persze Dumbledore-nak nyilvánvalóan igaza volt, mikor elmagyarázta, miért kell eltitkolniuk az egészet Sirius elől: ha a minisztérium úgy dönt, hogy elfogadják Perselus vallomását az ártatlanságáról, ki fogják kérdezni igazságszérummal, és ez veszélyes lehet Harryre nézve. És hát az is nagy meglepetés volt, hogy Perselus és Sirius nem csak fegyverszünetet, de békét is kötöttek egymással. S bár Perselus azóta szerette volna visszaszívni az egészet, amióta megtudta, Harry életben van, de szerencsére most már lehetetlen volt.

Így Harrynek lehetősége adódott együtt lakni mindkettőjükkel, és ezért nagyon hálás volt. Valójában egyiküket sem ismerte. És bár Perselusszal a közös fogság idején már úgy-ahogy összeismerkedett, Sirius majdhogynem idegennek tűnt számára. A Szellemszálláson történt incidens óta szinte semmi időt nem töltöttek együtt, és a levelek sem igazán tudták őket közelebb hozni egymáshoz. Ezért aztán mikor Harry megtudta, hogy szeptember elsejéig Siriusszal fog lakni, borzalmasan izgatott lett, és már alig várta, hogy odaérjenek a Piton kúriába. De Sirius egyáltalán nem volt beszédes vagy barátságos. Csak ült órák hosszat a szokásos székében, és bámult maga elé, még a kis Anne se tudta kizökkenteni a kábulatából.

Pedig Harry is sokszor megpróbálta. Sirius láthatóan értékelte a törődésüket, mégsem volt hajlandó részt venni a kúria mindennapi életében. Mindenkit udvariasan üdvözölt, ott volt a közös étkezéseken, de alig-alig szólalt meg vagy tett valamit. Ez annyira fájt Harrynek, hogy néhányszor még Perselust is megpróbálta rávenni, hogy vonják be Siriust a titkukba. Ő mindig elutasította az ötletet, és Harry tudta, hogy igaza van, de nehéz volt végignéznie a fájdalmat, amit ezzel okozott.

Anne mozgolódása riasztotta fel a gondolataiból. A kislány kezdett felébredni szokásos délutáni pihenőjéből. Nem szeretett egyedül aludni a sötét szobában (nem utolsósorban mivel nyáron Pitonéhoz és Harryéhoz nagyon hasonló „élményekben" volt része), de Sirius általában nem vette figyelembe a kérését, hogy maradjon mellette, amíg alszik. Úgyhogy mikor Anne rájött, hogy Harry majdnem minden délután a nappali díványán tanul, csatlakozott hozzá. Amikor először megjelent a pokrócával, és megkérdezte Harryt, hogy ott maradhat-e vele, a fiú alaposan zavarba jött. Tizenöt éves kamaszként nem volt hozzászokva a lányok társaságához, különösen pedig egy hétéveséhez nem. Mégis megengedte neki, hogy ott maradjon, és mikor Piton elmesélte neki, hogy mi történt Anne-nel, rögtön változtatott hozzáállásán, és azután mindent megtett, hogy segítsen neki.

– Látom, felébredtél – mosolygott rá. A kislány ásított és nyújtózkodott.

– Hello, Quiet – motyogta álmos hangon, viszonozva a mosolyt.

Quiet. Ez lett a beceneve, amit eredetileg Pitontól kapott, de a kislány gyorsan eltanulta tőle. Ő és Perselus sok időt töltöttek el egymás társaságában, és komoly erőfeszítéseket tettek arra, hogy tökéletesen betanulják az új szerepeiket. Cserébe a Quietért Harry apának nevezte Perselust, néha még akkor is, mikor egyedül voltak.

– Csak hogy hozzá szoktassam magam – magyarázta a meglepett férfinak.

És mindketten egyre jobban élvezték ezt a „játékot".

– Megtanultad már az a bájitalt, Quiet? – kérdezte Anne. – Tudod, hogy Perselus bácsi azt mondta, nem mehetsz vele addig, amíg nem fejezted be a házidat.

És akkor itt voltak ezek a bácsik. Anne Perselust és Siriust egyaránt bácsinak szólította, de nem igazán érezte jól magát a társaságukban. Szerette volna már visszakapni Lupint, de addig is, míg ő visszatér, Harryt pécézte ki magának szeretete célpontjaként.

– Házi feladatok – motyogta Harry halkan. – Nyári szünet van, Anne. De már régen befejeztem őket. Csak nem akartalak egyedül hagyni.

A kislány arca felderült.

– Köszi. – Kinyújtotta a kezét, és elvett egy almát az asztalról. – Utálok egyedül lenni.

Harry bólintott. Anne aránylag jól viselte a szülei halálát, mégis sokszor látta őt könnyáztatta arccal és vörös szemekkel. Olyankor engedte, hogy a kislány mellé bújjon, és néha még a vigasztalásával is megpróbálkozott. Nem tartott sokáig, míg teljesen megnyílt előtte, és mesélni kezdett Harrynek az életéről, és a nyári eseményekről.

Így aztán Harry megtudta, hogy Anne mugli, mint az egész családja, nincsenek testvérei, apjának szülei meghaltak mielőtt ő megszületett volna, csak anyja szülei élnek még, de betegek, és többnyire kórházban vannak. A szörnyűségek előtt egy nagyváros külső kerületében éltek a családjával, egy szép családi házban, ahol volt egy kutyája is, de AKKOR éjjel azt is megölték. Elmondta Harrynek, hogy sok barátja volt az iskolában, ahova járt, és minden olyan szép volt. Aztán egyszerre csak vége, nincs többé, miután egy éjjel egy csapat maszkot viselő férfi – Anne most már rendesen, halálfalóknak nevezte őket – betört a házukba, és elvitték őket abba a kúriába, ahol két nappal később Lupin rájuk talált, és megmentette őt.

Csak két nap… Harrynek először egészen rövid időnek tűnt. Két nap – ők majdnem tizenöt teljes napot töltöttek egy hasonló helyen, rosszabb körülmények között. De ő nem vesztette el Perselust. Anne pedig egyedül maradt.

Egyedül… Ez a szó egy teljesen új gondolatmenetet indított el Harryben. Még mindig nem bírta eldönteni, hogy örüljön az új helyzetének, vagy ne. Vágyott a barátai, legfőképpen Ron társaságára, arra, hogy megoszthassa vele a nyár szomorú és boldog eseményeit – de ez egyszerűen lehetetlen volt. Még ha újra barátokká is válnának, amiben Harry erősen kételkedett, akkor se mondhatna el neki semmit, mert csak Quietusként lehetne a barátja, Harryként soha többé...

– Ha befejezted a házidat, gyerünk a kertbe! – szakította félbe Anne Harry sötét gondolatait. A fiú felsóhajtott, és letette az ölében tartott könyvet. Ez volt a második állomása Anne szokásos napi rutinjának: délutáni szundikálás Harryvel, aztán játék a kertben egészen vacsoráig. Egyébként nem volt problémás gyerek, nem bánta, ha önállóan kellett elfoglalnia magát. Az egyetlen ok, amiért azt akarta, hogy Harry mindig mellette legyen az volt, hogy félt, hogy megint magára marad. Először a szülei, aztán Lupin… Félt, hogy Harry is elhagyja őt. A fiú leemelte a polcról a _Kviddics évszázadai_t, és követte a kertbe az izgatottan ugrándozó kislányt.

Leült a legnagyobb tölgyfa alatt elhelyezett nyugágyra (ami körülbelül a kert közepén állt), kinyitotta a könyvet, és az életében bekövetkezett változásokon kezdett töprengeni: Perseluson, a kapcsolatukon, a Rémálom Kúriában eltöltött két héten. Úgy érezte, hogy jóval több időre lesz szüksége ahhoz, hogy túltegye magát az egészen, mint azt kiszabadulása első napján gondolta. Persze sejtette, hogy az éjszakák nehezek lesznek, és az első egyedül töltött éjjel csak megerősítette a legszörnyűbb gyanúját, de remélte, hogy a nappalok könnyen és normálisan fognak telni, ebben azonban tévedett. Harry nem tudta, mi a baj. Talán az, hogy Siriust csak gyászolni látta azóta, mióta először találkozott vele a Piton kúriában? Vagy az, hogy Perselus kedves volt és barátságos, és hozzá kellett szoknia egy teljesen új környezethez?

Nem – az, hogy Piton barátságos, nem volt baj, éppen ellenkezőleg, ez jó volt, nagyon jó és természetes, de még ez is a Voldemort poklában közösen eltöltött napjaikra emlékeztette Harryt. Nem is beszélve a sebhelyekről, Avery borotvájának nyomairól, amik az egész testét fedték, ezt a borzalmasan vékony, csontos testet… Még mindig nem tudott rendesen enni, csak turkált az ételben, ahogy Perselus mondta, és néha nagyon fájt a gyomra is.

Majdnem minden azokra a napokra emlékeztette. És a jövő is rémisztőnek tűnt. Kényszerítette magát, hogy ne gondoljon a jövőre vagy a múltra, de a jelen túlságosan eseménytelennek bizonyult. Tanult, játszott Anne-nel, bájitalokat készített Perselusszal, csendben ücsörgött Siriusszal, megpróbált rendesen enni és vágyott egy rémálomtól mentes éjszakára... Felettébb unalmas nyári program. És az emlékek szüntelenül támadtak.

Ha Piton nem lett volna ott, Harry biztosan megbolondult volna. De ott volt, mindig és minden pillanatban, amikor Harrynek szüksége volt rá; ott volt mellette, mintha képes lett volna gondolatot olvasni – Harry gondolatait legalábbis. Talán képes is volt rá. Ki tudja?

Harry nyújtózott egyet. A meleg levegő őt is megmelengette, körülölelte a fény, és mindez a biztonság, az otthon érzetével töltötte el.

Halk léptek zaja szakította ki gondolataiból. Sirius volt az. Sóhajtva ült a földre. Harry tétován rámosolygott.

– Szia, Sirius.

– Hello, Quietus – válaszolta Black, ezúttal a szokásosnál valamivel több élettel a hangjában.

Csend. Harry becsukta a könyvet, és Siriusra nézett. Kétségbeesetten kutatott valami társalgási téma után, hogy valahogy sikerüljön közelebb kerülnie keresztapjához.

– Hogy van Lupin? – kérdezte végül.

– Nem túl jól, de hiszen tudod. Piton… izé… úgy értem apád kutat valami bájital után, ami meggyógyíthatná, de attól tartok nem fog találni semmit.

Harry otthagyta a széket, és leült vele szemben, egyik kezével bátorítóan megérintve a férfi vállát.

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy talál valamit. Igazán komolyan dolgozik rajta, és ahogy tudom, egyike a téma legjobban képzett szakértőinek – mondta olyan biztató hangon, ahogy csak tudta. – Egy kissé optimistább is lehetnél.

Black megvonta a vállát.

– Tíz napja végleg elvesztettem az optimizmusomat.

Ez az átkozott helyzet! Harry felsóhajtott.

– De… még mindig van miért élned – a hangja vékony volt, és erőlködnie kellett, hogy visszanyelje a könnyeit. – Ott van Lupin, a barátod, és Anne is. És még túl fiatal vagy ahhoz, hogy feladd.

– Nem vagyok túl fiatal. Lehet, hogy még csak 37 vagyok, de túl sok időt töltöttem el Azkabanban ahhoz, hogy fiatalnak érezzem magam. És nincs már semmim. Elvesztettem a családomat, aztán a keresztfiamat, és most a barátom is haldoklik…

– NEM haldoklik, Sirius. Beteg, de nem fog meghalni, te is tudod! És nem vagy egyedül. Mi is itt vagyunk, hogy segítsünk neked, Anne, én és még az apám is, a kölcsönös ellenszenvetek ellenére. És ott van Lupin is, akinek szüksége van a támogatásodra és az erődre, most még inkább, mint eddig.

– De nekem nincs meg az erőm, hogy segítsek neki! – kiáltott fel Black keserűen. – Nincs már erőm élni sem – tette hozzá csendesebben.

– Sirius, te lehetőséget kaptál, hogy újra kezdd az életedet. Most már szabad vagy, nem kell menekülnöd, megvan a lehetőséged, hogy megtalált a helyedet és értelmet adj az életednek. Össze kell szedned magad. Például több időt kellene töltened Anne-nel.

– Minek? – kérdezte Black gúnyosan. – Annyira nehezedre esik már törődni vele?

Harry zavarba jött, és elvörösödött. Hogy a zavara tovább fokozódjon, pontosan tudta, hogyan néz ki, ha elpirul: látta már Pitont vörös képpel – ronda, téglavörös képpel… megborzongott, és dühösen karba tette a kezeit.

– Nem, természetesen nem. Csak arra próbálom felhívni a figyelmedet, hogy nem régen veszítette el a szüleit. És én nem tudom pótolni őket. Talán lehetek olyan, mintha a bátyja lennék, ha úgy akarja, de szüksége van valakire, akire támaszkodhat. Nem rám, egy fiúra, hanem egy felnőttre. Először ott volt neki Lupin, de ahogy éppen az előbb mondtad, ő beteg, és nem tud vigyázni rá. Perselusnak megvan a maga munkája, a kutatásai, és fel kell készülnie az iskolai óráira is. És egy héten belül elmegyünk a Roxfortba. Te vagy az egyetlen, aki vigyázhat rá.

– Hé, ez úgy hangzott, mint egy öreg, hosszú szakállú bölcs prédikációja – vigyorodott el Sirius. – Tudtad, hogy hasonlítasz Piton… úgy értem, az apád öccsére? Tényleg, miért nevezed apádat Perselusnak? Ez felettébb szokatlan.

Harry felsóhajtott, és bólintott.

– Hogy az első kérdésedre válaszoljak: igen, Perselus, az apám is mindig azt mondja, hogy az öccsére ütöttem, ezért is nevezett el róla – Harry elakadt. Most jönnek a hazugságok, és ő utált hazudni. Nyelt egyet, és folytatta. – És a második válasz: azért hívom Perselusnak, mert még nem szoktam hozzá, hogy vele éljek. Eddig a nagyszüleimmel éltem, és csak ritkán találkoztunk. Akkor mindig ellenezte, hogy „apának" szólítsam, azt mondta azért, hogy ne hívjuk fel magunkra a figyelmet.

– Ez azt jelenti, hogy eredetileg nem Quietusnak hívtak? – Black kíváncsinak tűnt, és Harry ideges lett. Már megint hazudnia kell.

– Nem, nem használom az előző nevemet. Nem akarta, hogy bármi nyomot hagyjunk, ami elvezethetne a nagyszüleimhez – felsóhajtott, és úgy döntött, valami igazságot is hozzátesz a meséjéhez. – Tudod, mikor úgy döntöttem, hogy vele fogok élni, fel kellett adnom az egész eddigi életemet: a nevemet, a barátaimat, a nevelőimet, és mindent újra kellett kezdenem. Ez néha nehéz… – az utolsó mondatot már csak magának motyogta.

Sirius alaposan végigmérte.

– Azt elhiszem – bólintott. – De tudtad előre, nem?

– Igen, tudtam.

– Akkor miért döntöttél így?

Ebben a pillanatban Harry igazán boldog volt, hogy Sirius nem tud a titkukról, mert így a teljes igazságot válaszolhatja a kérdésre.

– Mert szeretem – mondta egyszerűen.

Ez volt az első eset, hogy hangosan kimondta ezt a mondatot, és megint eltöprengett azon, milyen furcsa fordulatokat tud venni az élet. Egy hónapja még ő és Piton gyűlölték egymást, a professzor magányos volt és megkeseredett, és Harrynek nem volt igazi családja, kivéve a bujkáló keresztapját, akit nem is ismert igazán. És most Piton és ő nem csupán eljátszották az apa-fiú szerepet, hanem valóban szerették is egymást. Ráadásul úgy esett, hogy még arra is alkalma adódott, hogy közelebbről megismerje Siriust – még akkor is, ha a körülmények messze voltak a normálistól.

Ahogy ez végigfutott a fején, hirtelen bűntudatot érzett a korábbi sötét gondolatai miatt. Minden oka megvan arra, hogy boldog legyen. A döntés, amit hozott, nem volt könnyű, de mégis jól döntött.

Sirius megint elvigyorodott.

– Soha nem hittem volna, hogy egyszer még vele kapcsolatban hallom azt a mondatot – jegyezte meg gúnyosan, aztán gyorsan meg is bánta. – Sajnálom. Ezt nem kellett volna mondanom.

De Harry csak legyintett egyet.

– Ne sajnáld – válaszolta mosolyogva. – Tényleg nem olyan könnyű őt szeretni. De én a fia vagyok. És – egy pillanatra elakadt, nem tudva, hogyan fejezze ki magát – megváltozott ezen a nyáron.

Sirius meglepve pislantott egyet.

– Mit… hogy gondolod? – bökte ki.

Harrynek vigyora most már fültől-fülig ért.

– Lehet, hogy a fia vagyok, de nem vagyok vak, Sirius. Azelőtt sokkal hidegebb volt, keményebb, kimértebb. Most valahogy mintha megszelídült volna...

Sirius lehunyta a szemét.

– Harry.

Harry szemei rémülten nyíltak tágra, de Sirius folytatta.

– Ez biztosan Harry hatása.

Harry elvörösödött, és hirtelen hálás volt, amiért Sirius csukva tartotta a szemeit. Megköszörülte a torkát.

– Ez elég nyilvánvaló – értett egyet zavartan. Gyanús lett volna, ha ellenkezik. Remélte, hogy Sirius hajlandó témát változtatni: nem akarta magát dicsőíteni, de másképp megbántotta volna Siriust. Gondolatban elátkozta magát: az ő hibája, amiért ebbe az irányba kanyarodott a beszélgetés.

– Harry nagyon jó kölyök volt – Sirius kinyitotta a szemét, és felállt. – De most azt hiszem, dolgunk van. Te mész az Abszol Útra Pit… az apáddal, én meg vigyázok Anne-re – kinyújtotta a kezét, és felsegítette Harryt a földről. De mielőtt elengedte volna a fiú kezét, elmosolyodott. – Tudod, te is ugyanolyan jó kölyök vagy, mint Harry volt. Az apád büszke lehet rád – mondta, és ezzel magára hagyta a döbbent fiút.

Harry hosszú percekig meredt utána.

– Megbántott valamivel? – hallotta meg Piton aggódó hangját a háta mögül. Meglepetten ugrott egyet.

– Nem, egyáltalán nem! – Megfordult és elmosolyodott. – Pont ellenkezőleg, azt mondta, hogy én éppen olyan jó vagyok, mint én, úgy értem, Harry. – Elvigyorodott. – És hozzátette, hogy büszke lehetsz rám.

– Az is vagyok – vigyorgott vissza Perselus, és a megszokott módon karba tette a kezét. – Bár semmi jogom büszkének lenni rád…

– Itt állj meg! – szakította félbe Harry. – Semmi kedvem itt tölteni az egész délutánt azt hallgatva, hogy mennyire undorodsz magadtól...

– Tiszteletlen kölyök…

– Csak őszinte…

Mindkettőjükből kirobbant a nevetés, és Piton játékosan beleborzolt Harry hajába.

– Gyerünk – intett Perselus a nappali nyitott ajtaja felé, ahol a kandalló volt. – Ahogy már említetted, nem szeretnéd itthon tölteni az egész délutánt…

De a kandalló előtt megálltak. Ez a kirándulás lesz az első alkalom, hogy közösen jelennek meg a varázslóvilág előtt, és Piton biztos volt benne, hogy a következő nap minden újság tele lesz velük. Ő túlságosan is hírhedt volt ahhoz, hogy ne törődjenek vele, nem is beszélve arról, hogy most van egy fia, akiről eddig senki sem tudott.

Harry időről időre a hajához nyúlt, és rásimította a homlokára, ahol a sebhelye volt az igazgató takaró bűbája alatt. Harry mégis mindig megpróbálta eltakarni, mintha az első idegen, aki szembe jönne velük, azonnal egy leleplező bűbájt küldene rá.

Idegesen bámultak egymásra.

– Szóval? – köszörülte meg végül Piton a torkát. – Mehetünk?

– Nem én vagyok az egyetlen, aki ideges, _apa_ – vigyorgott Harry. – De természetesen mehetünk.

A Foltozott Üst tele volt. Ez volt az első dolog, amit megállapítottak, ahogy kiléptek (vagy Harry esetében: kiestek) a kandallóból. Piton elkapta a vállát, és ezzel megmentette attól, hogy az arcára essen. Egy rövid közjáték, de mire visszanyerte egyensúlyát, a kocsmában minden arc kíváncsian feléjük fordult. Még Piton szokásos gyilkos nézése se tudta rávenni az embereket arra, hogy félrefordítsák a fejüket. Úgyhogy még szorosabban megragadta a rémült Harry vállát, és szinte úgy vonszolta az Abszol Út bejáratához. Amikor végre az üzletek között voltak Harry hozzá fordult.

– Ez meg mi volt?

– A rajongói táborom – vicsorgott Piton.

– Ez rosszabb az enyémnél! – nevetett fel Harry, aztán hozzátette: – És én még azt hittem, hogy mint a fiad, többé nem én leszek a figyelem középpontjában…

– Úgy látszik, ez a sorsod.

– Szép kis sors. – Összevonta a szemöldökét. – Nem igazán várom az iskolát.

– Én sem.

Harry megint felkuncogott.

– El tudom képzelni a többi professzor arcát, mikor megtudják, hogy van egy fiad…

– Eegen – Perselus elmosolyodott. – Lesz néhány meredek hetünk.

Harry megborzongott.

– Hát, végülis neked nem kell tenned semmi különöset, elég, ha magadat adod. De nekem…

– Neked is elég, ha magadat adod…

– Igen, de mindenki utálni fog, mert mindenki utá… – hirtelen félbeszakította magát, és elfordította az arcát.

– Nyugodtan befejezheted azt a mondatot. Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy vélekednek rólam.

– Nem. Nem fejezem be. Nem akarlak megbántani.

– Nem bántasz meg vele.

– Tényleg nem?

– Hmm… Nem kérsz egy fagylaltot? – váltott témát Piton.

– Nem, köszönöm. És sajnálom. Nem kellett volna mondanom semmit – Harry megállt, és most egyenesen Pitonra nézett.

Perselus megfordult, és ő is Harryre nézett.

– Semmi probléma – sóhajtotta. – De ne töprengj ezeken a dolgokon. Értelmetlen.

– Jól van. Megnézzük a könyvesboltot?

– Jó ötlet.

Ahogy elhaladtak a kviddicsfelszereléseket árusító üzlet előtt, Harry egy szomorú pillantást vetett a seprűkre és a többi tárgyra az ablakban. Piton megállt.

– Bemehetünk, ha gondolod – ajánlotta fel.

– Nem. Nem szabad játszanom, te is tudod.

– Igen – bólintott. – Túlságosan felhívnád magadra a figyelmet.

Harry nem válaszolt, csak folytatta az útját a könyvesbolt felé.

– Kénytelen leszek megkeresni magamban azokat az örökölt hollóhátas géneket – motyogta keserűen.

– Talán soha nem találsz rájuk – kacsintott rá Piton.

– Kösz – vigyorodott el gúnyosan Harry. – Bár ha őszinte akarok lenni, egyet kell veled értenem. Azt hiszem, minden házba inkább beillenék, mint a Hollóhátba, hacsak nem akarnak egy elrettentő példát maguk között…

– Nem vagy annyira rossz tanuló, Quiet.

– Hát persze, egyenesen csodálatos vagyok. Különösen bájitaltanból – vigyorodott el újra Harry.

– Csak néhány különóra, és…

– Jaj ne… – nyögött fel hangosan.

– Mint a bájitaltan tanár fia, nem lehetsz teljesen kétbalkezes a tárgyban!

– Nyugodj meg, az leszek. És már most figyelmeztetlek: ha túl szeretnéd élni az eljövendő bájitaltan órákat, SOHA ne tegyél össze Neville-lel.

A nevetésük teljesen betöltötte az elhagyatott utcát. Piton Harry válla köré fonta a karját. Még mindig vigyorogtak, amikor beléptek a könyvesboltba, de ott aztán Harry torkán akadt a nevetés.

Piton kérdően nézett rá, és látta, hogy Harry arca fájdalmasan megrándul. Követte a pillantását.

A Weasley család.

Piton jól tudta, hogy Harry nincs még felkészülve erre a találkozásra a barátaival – vagy ahogy sejtette: a volt barátaival –, és éppen ezért jöttek a napnak ebben a részében, hogy elkerüljék az ehhez hasonló helyzeteket.

Ron arcán tisztán látszott a meglepetés: a gyűlölt bájital professzor nevetve lép be a boltba (csak tíz nappal Harry temetése után), valakivel, aki úgy néz ki, mintha a rokona lenne. Ez megdöbbentette. Harry látta a szemében. De más is volt azokban a szemekben, és nem csak az övében: az összes Weasley szemében. Valami, ami leginkább tömény gyűlöletre hasonlított.

Nem. Nem mindegyikében: a szülők a szokásos módon viselkedtek, de az ikrek, Ron és Ginny egyáltalán nem úgy néztek ki, mint akik köszönteni készülnek tanárukat.

– Jó napot, tanár úr – mondta végül Ginny, és a három fiú is morgott valamit a bajsza alatt.

– Jó napot – Piton válasza ugyanolyan hideg és kimért volt, mint az övék, aztán Harryre nézett, aki udvariasan köszöntötte a családot.

– A fia, Piton professzor? – kérdezte Mr. Weasley mosolyogva. – Hallottam már róla.

Természetesen. Jelenteniük kellett a Minisztériumnak Quietus Piton feltűnését, és Mr. Weasley a Minisztériumban dolgozott. Nem csoda, hogy hallott a dologról.

– Igen – válaszolta Piton, arcát kifejezéstelenül tartva, bár erős késztetést érzett, hogy gúnyosan rájuk vigyorogjon. De nem akarta még nehezebbé tenni Harry helyzetét: elég nehéz volt az anélkül is. – Quietus, ő Mr. Weasley.

– Örülök, hogy találkoztunk – mondta Harry udvariasan, és megrázta a felajánlott kezet.

Mr. Weasley a fiai felé intett.

– Fiúk, ettől az évtől kezdve ő is veletek fog járni – jelentette be mosolyogva.

Azok nem tűntek túl boldognak ettől a kilátástól. Nagyon nem. Az ikrek gúnyosan mosolyogtak, „az új mardekáros", motyogta Fred George fülébe, aki bólintott, Ron összehúzta a szemöldökét, és Ginny fenyegető pillantást vetett rá.

Harry megpróbált mosolyogni, de olyan ideges volt, hogy ez egyáltalán nem sikerült. Remegett az idegességtől. Gyanúja már most bebizonyosodott: Ron soha többé nem lesz a barátja. Hirtelen szeretett volna megfordulni, és otthagyni őket, megkeresni Dumbledore-t, és megkérni, hogy változtassa vissza az eredeti kinézetére.

De a minisztérium pincebörtöne túlságosan fenyegetőnek tűnt.

Aztán érezte, hogy valaki megszorítja a vállát, és rájött, hogy Perselus még mindig ott nyugtatja a kezét. Ránézett. Egyikük se szólalt meg, de Harry látta szemében a törődést és a biztatást, és egy kissé megnyugodott. Az előtte álló fiúk felé fordult, és közelebb lépett hozzájuk.

– Sziasztok, Quietus Piton vagyok. – Gombócot érzett a torkában, és alig tudott megszólalni tőle. Fred felé nyújtotta a kezét. Két kelletlen kézszorítás: Freddel és George-dzsal. Ron karba tette a kezét maga előtt, és nem egy pillantást sem velett Harry felé nyújtott kezére.

– Ron! – kiáltott fel Mrs. Weasley türelmetlenül.

Most, hogy szemtől szemben álltak, barátja szemében annak a megvetésnek és gyűlöletnek a párját látta, amit ő érzett Malfoy iránt. Harry leeresztette a kezét.

– Hallottam, hogy barátok voltatok Harry Potterrel. Fogadd őszinte részvétemet – mondta nyugodtan.

Egy pillanatra csend ereszkedett rájuk, aztán Ron kirobbant.

– Nincs szükségem a sajnálkozásodra, Piton! – kiáltott fel, és kirohant az üzletből.

Piton már nyitotta a száját, de akkor megérezte Harry pillantását.

– Kérlek, ne – súgta felé Harry, és ő bólintott, hogy érti. Harry nem szerette volna feladni ezt a barátságot, és igazán nem volt rá szükség, hogy még jobban elrontsák a helyzetet.

Mikor Harry visszafordult a Weasley család felé, látta, hogy azok kérdően bámulnak rá és Pitonra.

– Sajnálom, drágám – mondta Mrs. Weasley. – Tudod, mióta Harry…

– Nem történt semmi, asszonyom – válaszolta ő udvariasan, és lesütötte a szemét. – Azt hiszem az én hibám volt. Kérem, adja át neki bocsánatkérésemet. Nem kellett volna megemlítenem előtte a barátját. Biztos fájdalmas volt a számára.

– Igen, az – mondta Mr. Weasley. – De nem a te hibád. Semmi oka nem volt rá, hogy így viselkedjen.

– Persze – suttogta Harry. – Igazán semmi probléma…

– Mehetünk, Quiet? – kérdezte Piton, egy rövid csend után. Aztán a másik két felnőttre nézve még hozzátette – Azt hiszem, mindannyiunknak dolga van.

Azok bólintottak.

– Viszontlátásra.

– Viszlát, haver – lépett oda hozzá Fred. – És ne vedd nagyon a szívedre. Ron időnként úgy viselkedik, mint egy idióta.

Harry felpillantott. Tényleg együttérzést látott volna Fred arcán? Igen, annak kellett lennie: most biztatóan mosolygott rá. És George is, sőt még Ginny tekintete is kedvesebbé vált.

Ahogy a család kilépett az üzletből, Piton közelebb hajolt hozzá.

– Jól vagy? – kérdezte aggodalmasan.

Harry nem tudott válaszolni. Még mindig remegett, és teljesen kábultnak érezte magát. Csak megrázta a fejét, és megpróbálta összeszedni magát.

Piton gyors pillantást vetett maga köré, aztán visszafordult a fiúhoz.

– Harry, nézz rám – suttogta.

Harry megrándult, ahogy meghallotta a nevét, és kérdően nézett Pitonra.

– Tudom, mennyire nehéz volt ez neked. De biztos vagyok benne, hogy képes leszel visszaszerezni Mr. Weasley barátságát. Nem lesz könnyű, de sikerülni fog. Nem is fog gyorsan menni, de van időd. Tudnod kell, hogy csodálatosan viselkedtél velük az előbb, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy, még ha engem utálnak is, te megnyerted a tetszésüket.

Harry megint megrázta a fejét, hogy összeszedje magát.

– Gondolod? – A hangja vékony volt és gyenge.

– Biztos vagyok benne. És… mit szólnál egy új haladó bájital könyvhöz? – váltott témát hirtelen Piton.

Harry elnyomott egy félmosolyt.

– Ha magadnak akarod, megveheted. Nekem elég lesz a szokásos bájital könyv is.

– És mi lesz azokkal a hollóhátas génekkel?

– Rejtőzködnek. – Harry most már őszintén elmosolyodott. – Inkább valami kviddics könyvet vennék.

– Nem fogsz.

– Perselus…

– Kössünk üzletet.

– Milyen üzletet?

– Veszek neked kviddics könyveket, de veszek ugyanannyi tankönyvet is, és mindet el kell olvasnod.

– Úgy beszélsz, mint egy szülő.

– Bizony, most úgy tűnik, az lettem. És nem csak egy közönséges szülő, hanem a _tiéd_.

– Micsoda öröm…

– Szóval?

– Rendben van.

Fél óra múlva vagy egy tucat könyvvel megrakodva hagyták el az üzletet. Harry még mindig nem kapta meg a levelét, de Piton, mint tanár tudta, milyen könyvekre lesz Harrynek szüksége, úgyhogy mindet megvették. A bevásárlás további része eseménytelenül telt. Mielőtt elindultak volna haza, megettek egy fagylaltot Florean Fortescue bárjában. Akkor már este volt, és az égen kezdtek feltünedezni a csillagok. A kivilágított utca olyan csodálatos volt, hogy Harry tágra nyílt szemekkel bámulta a fáklyákat, mint a kisgyerekek.

– Ez az első jó élményem az éjszakáról _azóta_ – suttogta.

Perselus megborzongott. Az éjszaka volt a legrosszabb mindkettőjük számára. Nem mert minden éjjel álomitalt adni Harrynek, mert félt, hogy rászokik, úgyhogy az éjszakák egyben a rémálmokat is jelentették. Számtalanszor ébredt arra, hogy Harry csendben sír, vagy nyugtalanul hánykolódik, amikor a kínzásokról álmodott. Egy szobában aludtak fáklyafény mellett, és az ágyaikat közel tolták egymáshoz, Pitonnak mégis sokszor oda kellett feküdnie Harry mellé, és a karjában tartania, hogy megnyugodjon, és képes legyen újra elaludni.

Sokszor, amikor nem tudtak aludni, csak feküdtek az ágyon, és mindenféléről beszélgettek, gondosan kerülve a nyári események említését. Emlékezett rá, hogy megígérte magának, hogy segít Harrynek feldolgozni a történteket, de néha ez teljesen lehetetlen feladatnak tűnt. Harry helyzete egyáltalán nem javult, bár a kapcsolatuk jelentősen elmélyült. Ezért boldog volt, de aggódott a fiúért. Mire elkezdődik az iskola, kénytelenek lesznek találni valami megoldást. Ha Harry nem alszik eleget, komoly problémái lesznek a tanulással.

Arról már nem is beszélve, hogy ha egyszer beosztják egy házba, többé senki nem lesz mellette, hogy segítsen neki a rémálmokkal.

Perselus aggódott a jövő miatt. Nem akarta, hogy elkezdődjön az iskola.

Harry gondolatai is hasonló témákon jártak.

Előre meg volt rémülve a közös sötét hálóterem gondolatára, tele szuszogó osztálytársakkal. Nem számít, melyik házba kerül, éjjel mindenképpen egyedül lesz. Egyedül a rémálmaival.

És mi lesz nappal? Az új osztálytársak, a gyűlölködés, kivéve talán a mardekárosokat, az elvesztett barátok… És este a közös fürdőszoba, ahol mindenki láthatja majd összevagdosott testét, a sebhelyeit… Megborzongott erre a gondolatra.

Nem akarta, hogy elkezdődjön az iskola.

És már csak néhány napjuk maradt.

* * *

Szeretettel hirdetem, hogy nem csak a fordítás készül, hanem a saját honlapom is, itt: enahma.gportal.hu (ez nem link, ezt kell bemásolni a böngésződ címsorába, és elétenni a három w-t).  
Minden látogatót szeretettel várok. A portálon helyet kapott ficajánló (magyar és angol), linkgyűjtemény, mini angol-magyar HP-lexikon (bővítés alatt), kis kézikönyv az internetes és fanfic rövidítésekhez (bővítés alatt) és még sok más. Nézz be, ajánlj írást stb. 


	2. Chapter 2

Fordította: Enelen

Átnézte: jinjang – kösz a gyors munkát!

Fontos megjegyzés: még a Főnix Rendje előtt írtam, így Fletcher nálam még nem a bagószagú Mundungus!  Ez persze kiderül a Boldog napokból is – mint ahogy az is, hogy Mrs. Figg sem kvibli.

* * *

**2. fejezet – Előítéletek és elvárások**

* * *

A tengerparti kirándulás csodálatos volt. Hatan mentek összesen: Harry, Anne, Sirius, Severus, Fletcher és – mindenki meglepetésére – McGalagony, aki azért jött, hogy híreket hozzon Lupinról, és meghívja Pitont a következő héten esedékes tanári értekezletre. Fletcher társaságát már megszokták: a kúria egy részét ők használták, _a Rend_, ahogy magukat nevezték, és Fletcher is közéjük tartozott. Ő volt egyben a testőrük is: mágikus biztonsági falakat varázsolt a ház köré, és más védelmi rendszert is, amikről soha nem beszélt, bár Harry néhányszor kérdezte róluk. Olyankor csak mosolygott, és azt mondta: titok. Mintha egy kisgyerekkel beszélne, gondolta Harry.

Fletcher eleinte megpróbált láthatatlan maradni, és nem belefolyni a kúria lakóinak életébe, de Harry sokszor tett fel neki kérdéseket, és Fletcher imádott magyarázni. Kiváló előadó volt, világosan és könnyen érthetően adott elő bármit. Eleinte előítélettel viseltetett Harry iránt – hiszen mégiscsak Piton fia! – de annak kedvessége és kíváncsisága gyorsan feloldotta ellenállását, és egy hét után már Pitonnal is hajlandó volt szóba állni.

Előítéletek... Harry már az első néhány nap után rájött, hogy a legnehezebb harcot az előítéletek ellen kell majd megvívnia. Eleinte senki nem akart vele beszélni, aztán megdöbbentek a viselkedése láttán, végül gyanakodni kezdtek... Mindig ugyanaz a sorrend...

– Az Isten szerelmére, de hát én nem vagyok az apám! – mondta Fletchernek, mikor másodszor beszéltek. – És még ő is megváltozott! Hát nem látják?

És akkor még ott voltak Weasleyék és Sirius... Végülis valamennyire sikerült áttörnie az előítéletekből rakott falakon, de ez nem volt egyszerű, és sokszor úgy érezte, hogy túlságosan is kimerítő és értelmetlen az egész. Megvoltak a saját démonai, a saját rémálmai és emlékei, és elege volt abból, hogy ráadásul kénytelen volt megdolgozni mindenki bizalmáért.

De úgy két hét elteltével a kúria légköréből kezdett eltűnni a feszültség: Fletchert meghívták a közös étkezésekre, és egyre gyakoribbak voltak a beszélgetések, nem csak Harry és Black vagy Fletcher között, hanem Piton és a másik kettő között is. Néha már nevettek is, és Anne is kezdte elfogadni a többi felnőttet, különösen Blacket.

Ez volt a csúcs: a közös kirándulás. Párokban sétáltak és beszélgettek: Black felvette animágus alakját, és most a víz mellett futkosott Anne-nel, Piton és Fletcher a kúria védelmét tárgyalták, McGalagony pedig csatlakozott az ideges Harryhez, hogy korábbi tanulmányairól faggassa.

Úgyhogy megint hazudnia kellett.

– Mugli iskolába jártam, tanárnő – válaszolt udvariasan az első kérdésre.

– Ez azt jelenti, hogy soha semmit nem tanultál a varázslóvilágról? – A professzor meglepettnek tűnt.

– Dehogynem. Apa mindig remélte, hogy egyszer majd magához vehet, úgyhogy ő tanított, és tankönyveket is hozott olvasni. De mégis azt hiszem, hogy nem mehetek a hatodik évfolyamba, mert még nincsenek meg az RBF vizsgáim.

– Ó igen, emlékszem! Most 16 vagy, ugye?

– Igen.

Az életkora is hazugság volt. Utálta. De legalább most úgy is nézett ki, mint egy 16 éves, vagy még annál is több. Ez megnyugtatta egy kicsit: ha nem is nézett ki jól, de többé legalább nem látszott gyereknek.

– Azt hiszem, akkor ötödikbe kerülsz, és ha kell, járhatsz különórákra is...

– Köszönöm, nem – mosolyodott el Harry. – Nem hiszem, hogy szükségem lenne különórákra...

– Apád mindent megtesz, hogy felkészítsen, ugye? – mosolyodott el McGalagony. – Valaha ő is nagyon jó tanuló volt...

– Tudom – motyogta Harry ingerülten, és remélte, hogy a professzor nem azzal folytatja, hogy Quietus volt az iskola legjobb diákja.

Hiába reménykedett.

– És azt kell, hogy mondjam, a testvére volt az évszázad legjobb diákja – mosolygott biztatóan McGalagony a bosszús Harryre. – Úgyhogy nem hiszem, hogy problémáid lesznek a tanulással. A Pitonok mindig a legjobb diákok közé tartoztak, ahogy már bizonyára tudod is, és sokan kerültek közülük a Hollóhátba. Még apád is kitűnően illett volna oda. Remélem, hogy a beosztásnál te is abba a házba kerülsz majd.

Harry felhorkant. Ő – a Hollóhátba!

Nagy meglepetésére McGalagonynak nem voltak előítéletei sem apja, sem őellene, legalábbis Harry először így hitte. De most látta, hogy még a szigorú professzornak is megvoltak az elvárásai vele szemben. Igaz, hogy nem előítéletek, de ezek az elvárások semmivel sem voltak jobbak. Harry IGAZÁN hálás volt érte, hogy McGalagony nem ismeri a valódi származását: két Hollóhátas szülő, akik közül az egyik az évszázad korábban említett üdvöskéje... Harry megborzongott. Eddigi eredményei nem voltak rosszak, de különösebben jók sem. Egyáltalán nem. Ebben az egyben egyáltalán nem hasonlított az apjára. Nem volt briliáns tanuló, és – annak ellenére, hogy ezt a varázslóvilág soha nem hinné el – még csak különösebben nagy varázserővel sem bírt. Nem úgy, mint az apja.

Voldemort első támadását az anyja áldozatának köszönhetően élte túl, Mógus próbálkozását szintúgy, a fiatal Tom Denem ellen Fawkes segítette, Voldemort feltámasztásakor a pálcája magja mentette meg, és csak azért maradt életben a fogságban, mert Piton esküt tett, hogy megvédi, és segített neki. Szerencsés volt, és mások vigyáztak rá. Talán ha okosabb és erősebb lett volna, most minden másképp lenne...

– Attól tartok, én nem leszek olyan jó tanuló, mint az apám vagy a testvére voltak – foglalta össze a gondolatait. – Soha életemben nem tűntem ki semmiben. Félek, hogy nem leszek képes megfelelni az elvárásoknak.

McGalagony odafordult hozzá, és Harry, meglepetésére, szomorúságot látott a szemében.

– Sajnálom, Mr. Piton – sóhajtott fel. – Azt hiszem, elég nehéz a helyzete az én elvárásaim nélkül is. De tudja, nekünk tanároknak nem lesz egyszerű másképp néznünk magára. Annyira hasonlít a nagybátyjára, és még a neve is ugyanaz...

Harry bólintott.

– Néha azt kívánom, bárcsak másként döntöttem volna… – Összeszorult a torka, és hangja rekedtnek tűnt. Harry tudta, hogy Dumbledore elmondta McGalagonynak az ifjabb Quietus Piton „élettörténetét", és annak ellenére, hogy most is erre a kitalált mesére utalt, ez a megjegyzése tökéletesen illett a valódi helyzetre is, mert bár nem igazán volt más választása, néha valóban bánta már, hogy így kellett történnie. Mint most is.

McGalagony Harry karjára ejtette a kezét. A fiú próbált nem megrándulni.

– Tudom, hogy nem lesz egyszerű. De tudnod kell, hogy csodálatos mentorod és tanárod van. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy az ő segítségével sikerülni fog.

Harry meglepődött. McGalagony Pitont dicséri?

– Úgy érti, Pe... az apám? – kérdezte, és mikor a tanárnő bólintott, hozzátette: – Maga az első, aki jót mondott róla.

McGalagony valahova a tenger felé nézett.

– Sokan a megjelenése és a viselkedése alapján azt hiszik, hogy ismerik őt.

„Mint ahogy én is hittem" – gondolta Harry bűntudatosan.

– És sokan elítélik egyetlen rossz döntés alapján, amit pedig még egészen fiatalon hozott.

„A minisztérium, az aurorok... és ő maga..." – értett egyet magában Harry.

– De tudod, azok nagyon nehéz idők voltak. Háború volt, és Tudjukki sok varázslót megtévesztett. Sok fiatalt. És főleg a mardekárosokat, akiket mindenki sötétnek és gonosznak tartott. Bár leginkább csak túlságosan nagyravágyók. – McGalagony megállt, és mikor Harry is megtorpant, felé fordult, és komolyan a szemébe nézett. – Tudnia kell, hogy nagyon örülök, amiért az apja a Mardekár házvezető tanára. Ő jó ember. Egyszer rossz döntést hozott. Megbánta, és hajlandó volt elfogadni a büntetést. Senki nem kényszerítette rá. Ő maga döntött így. És ez az, amire a legtöbb ember nem képes: vállalni a tetteik következményeit. Sokszor az emberek maguknak sem vallják be, hogy rosszat tettek, hogy elkerüljék a lelkiismeret-furdalást. Ezzel szemben apád hajlandó volt elfogadni a büntetését, és majdnem két évtizedig viselte a bűntudat terhét. Bátor és megbízható férfi, de emiatt a bűntudat miatt megkeseredett lett és magányos. – A pillantása még komolyabbá vált, ahogy folytatta. – Most, hogy már nem kell szerepet játszania, és te is vele élsz, talán több esélye lesz a rendes életre, amit meg is érdemel.

Harry sóbálvánnyá vált a döbbenettől. Eddig még soha nem kezelték így a tanárai, ennyire felnőttként, és még soha nem látta a szigorú átváltoztatástan professzort ilyennek. Soha nem gondolta volna, hogy kedveli a Mardekár házvezetőjét.

– Mikor elmesélte a történetét, én is majdnem ugyanezt mondtam neki, mint most maga. De nem értett egyet velem. Azt hiszem, soha nem fog önmagának megbocsátani – mondta Harry, mikor megjött a hangja. – Azt mondja, hogy mindenki gyűlöli, és meg is érdemli. Mindig tiltakozik, mikor megpróbálom meggyőzni, hogy nincs igaza...

Ez valóban így volt. Harry tisztán érezte, hogy Pitont zavarja a jelenlegi helyzetük: hiszen majdnem boldog volt – és emiatt lelkiismeret-furdalást érzett. „Nem érdemlem meg a boldogságot" – mondogatta Harrynek. „De szerencsére nem dobhatsz el magadtól" – válaszolta ilyenkor Harry. – „És én teszek róla, hogy boldog legyél."

McGalagony szomorúan mosolyodott el.

– Attól tartok, nem fogja tudni túltenni magát rajta. Soha.

– Azt hiszem, a jelenlegi munkáját is a büntetés részének tartja...

– Hát... ő igazán jó bájitaltan mester, egyike a legjobbaknak. De nem szeret tanítani – és őszintén szólva nem is jó tanár. Nincs türelme a gyerekekhez, és nem szereti ismételni magát...

– De akkor mégis miért tanít? A büntetés...?

– Nem – McGalagony újra elmosolyodott. – Hanem mert az igazgató úr megkérte, hogy tanítson, és szükség van rá, mint a Mardekár házvezetőjére. De azt hiszem, hiba volt visszaküldeni kémkedni annyi tanítással töltött év után. Roxforti munkája veszélybe sodorta a halálfalók között. Azt hiszem, ez volt a fő oka annak, hogy Tudjukki leleplezte, amiért igazán hálás vagyok, de kis híján ő is meghalt, mint Harry...

Harry nem tudta, mit mondjon erre, úgyhogy csendben maradt.

– Gondolom mesélt neked róla, nem?

Harry zavartan állt egyik lábáról a másikra.

– Hát... általában nem hajlandó róla beszélni...

Harry bosszúságára McGalagony viszont készségesen folytatta.

– Tudod, az én házamba tartozott – merengett el az emléken. Harry elvörösödött, és lesütötte a szemét. – Úgy nézett ki, mint az apja, de egyébként egyáltalán nem hasonlított rá. Sokkal komolyabb volt, érzékeny és tehetséges. Mint az anyja...

– Tehetséges? – pislantott meglepetten Harry.

– Igen – válaszolta McGalagony. – A legjobb diákok közé tartozhatott volna, de mindig túl sok mindenbe keveredett egyszerre...

Harry nem merte felemelni a fejét. Biztos volt benne, hogy zavarában még a fülei is élénk pirosak lettek.

– De ez nem az ő hibája volt – folytatta a tanárnő, aki láthatóan nem vette észre Harry zavarát – Ő vívta meg a küszöbön álló háború első csatáját...

– Minerva, Quiet? – Piton volt az. Harry megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. – Sajnálom, hogy félbeszakítottam a beszélgetéseteket, de indulnánk haza.

– Hogyne, Perselus. Későre jár.

– Quiet, Quiet, nézd mit találtam! – Anne izgatottan nyomta Harry orra alá kicsi és borzasztóan piszkos tenyereit. A marka tele volt tengeri kagylókkal. – Hát nem gyönyörűek?

– Dehogynem – válaszolta Harry vörös képpel, mikor észrevette, hogy a két felnőtt mosolyogva nézi.

– Ezt neked hoztam! – a kislány nem vette észre Harry zavarát, és a kezébe nyomta a legnagyobb kagylót. – Tetszik?

Harry válaszul motyogott valamit.

– Jó – bólintott Anne, és a zsebeibe ürítette a kagylókat a tenyeréből, aztán kézen ragadta Harryt. – Perselus bácsi azt mondta, most már megyünk haza.

McGalagony kíváncsian Pitonra pislantott, aki zavartan elpirult, és elindult visszafelé. Harry elégedetten elvigyorodott. De a jókedve nem tarthatott soká. A négy felnőtt együtt indult el, hátrahagyva Harryt és Anne-t. A kislány eleinte boldogan csacsogott, de egy kis idő után a lépései egyre lassabbak lettek, támolygott, és a két csoport közti távolság nőni kezdett.

Harry érezte, hogy kerülgeti a pánik. Utálta, ha hátrahagyták. Megpróbált gyorsabban menni, de Anne túl fáradt volt hozzá.

– Felveszel? – állt meg egy idő után. – Olyan álmos vagyok...

Harry megrémült. És hányingere lett.

Nem, nem a kislány miatt, hanem saját maga miatt. Ha muszáj volt, megérintette Anne-t, és néha még a vállát is átölelte, de mindig vigyázott, hogy az ne érinthesse meg őt, vagy legalábbis néhány pillanatnál hosszabb időre ne.

Nem volt képes elviselni mások fizikai közelségét. Nem bírta elviselni, hogy megérintsék, az ölelésről nem is beszélve, kivéve Perselust. Most tanulta, hogy birkózzon meg a kis érintésekkel, hogy ne ránduljon össze, ne ugorjon félre, ne kiáltson fel, ha hozzáérnek.

A nyári pokol másik öröksége.

Már az első nap rájött, mikor Anne megpróbálta megölelni, és kis híján elájult. Néhány nappal később, mikor Sirius hátulról megérintette a vállát, hogy vacsorára hívja, ijedtében felsikoltott, és akkorát ugrott, hogy felborította a dohányzóasztalt. Siriust teljesen megdöbbentette ez a mutatvány, de soha többé nem ért hozzá. És aztán Fletcher...

Harry szédült, és rosszullét kerülgette.

– Nem tudlak... – suttogta elfúló hangon.

– Légyszi… – kérlelte a kislány, és legörbült a szája széle. Harry ideges lett. Nem akarta, hogy a lány sírjon. Próbált úgy tenni, mintha nem venné észre rossz hangulatát, és ment tovább. Anne végül nem sírta el magát, de néhány perc után úgy látszott, állva elalszik. Megint megálltak. Kétségbeesetten pislantott a felnőttek után, de tudta, hogy ezt a problémát egyedül kell megoldania. Túlságosan furán nézne ki, ha segítségért kiáltana, csak mert nem akarja felemelni a kislányt...

Felsóhajtott, és ölbe kapta. Anne rámosolygott, a nyaka köré fonta piszkos kezeit, és elégedetten hunyta le a szemét.

Harry viszont egyáltalán nem érezte jól magát. Próbált nem tudomást venni a karokról a nyaka körül, a sebhelyeihez és forradásaihoz nyomódó testről, és az érintés okozta kellemetlen, émelyítő érzésről. Egyre rosszabbul lett. Arról már nem is beszélve, hogy a hosszú fogság után még mindig nem szerezte vissza korábbi erejét, és már azelőtt se volt túl erős. Mégis megtett mindent, amit csak tudott.

Sírni szeretett volna. Öklendezni. Ledobni a kislányt a földre. De mégsem tette. Támolygott, de ment tovább.

Piton vette észre először, hogy lemaradt. Mikor körülnézett, és meglátta Harryt, megrémült, és szemébe kiült a bűntudat. Jól ismerte Harry új fóbiáját, tudta, hogy nem szereti, ha megérintik, és tudatában volt fizikai állapotának is, nem is beszélve félelméről, hogy magára marad... Szó nélkül fordult sarkon, és szaladt vissza a támolygó fiúhoz. A többiek kérdőn néztek utána.

Mire elérte Harryt, ő már a tűrőképessége végén járt. Piton átvette tőle az alvó kislányt.

– Jól vagy? – Aggodalom csillant a szemében.

Harry mélyet lélegzett, és mindjárt jobban érezte magát.

– Igen – válaszolta. – Köszönöm.

– Az én hibám volt – rázta meg a fejét Piton.

Harry csak legyintett egyet.

– Ez meg mi volt? – kérdezte Black, mikor beérték a többieket.

– Quietnek tavasszal eltört a lába. Nem akarom, hogy túlerőltesse magát – válaszolta Piton semleges hangon.

Harry elképedt, milyen gyorsan és természetesen reagált Piton. De végülis az évekig tartó kémkedés után ez nem is volt csoda... Ahogy elindultak, Harry odabólintott Blacknek, hogy megerősítse a magyarázatot.

Amikor azonban senki sem figyelt rá, felsóhajtott. Nem volt felkészülve a jövőre.

Ugyanezt mondta aznap éjjel is, mikor Piton felrázta a rémálomból.

– Nem akarok iskolába menni. Nem vagyok rá felkészülve. – Nyelt egyet, és suttogva tette hozzá: – És nem tudom, hogy készen leszek-e rá valaha is...

– Hogyne lennél – ült le mellé az ágyra Piton.

– De szeptemberig biztos nem...

Perselus nem válaszolt. Ő is így gondolta, de nem volt biztos benne, hogy jó ötlet ezt elmondani Harrynek. De ezúttal Harry nem hallgatott el.

– Komolyan beszélek, Perselus. Nem vagyok képes megbirkózni vele. Kérlek, találj ki valamit...

– De... nem tudom, mit lehetne tenni... – motyogta habozva Piton.

– Veled akarok maradni – mondta Harry, de nem nézett rá.

– Az szabályellenes. Be kell, hogy osszanak valamelyik házba, és akkortól az ottani hálótermekben alszol.

– Nem tudom megcsinálni, Perselus, hát nem érted? Még a Griffendélben sem. Mit mondanak majd, ha észreveszik a sebhelyeimet? Mi lesz, ha észreveszik a fóbiámat? Mit mondanak majd, ha minden éjjel felébresztem őket a rémálmaimmal? És én mit csinálok majd ott a sötétben? Rémülten sikoltozni kezdek? Vagy bömbölök, mint egy csecsemő? – Harry megrázta a fejét. – Nem tudom megtenni, és nem is akarom megpróbálni. Veled maradok, vagy küldhetsz egyenesen a Szent Mungóba. – Harry reszketve felült. – Utálom ezt a rohadt gyengeséget! – Kiáltott fel ingerülten. – Szeretnék úgy élni, mint mindenki más, de mindig van valami, ami emlékeztessen rá, hogy nem vagyok normális – tette hozzá, és az arcán végigfolytak a könnyek.

Piton magához húzta, és gyengéden megsimogatta a hátát.

– Találunk valami megoldást, ígérem – mondta nyugodt hangon. – Beszélek Albusszal, jó?

Harry csak bólintott, de nem tudott megszólalni. Próbálta leküzdeni a feltörő sírást.

– Utálom, hogy olyan átkozottul gyenge vagyok... – motyogta összeszorított fogakkal.

– De hát nem vagy gyenge, Harry...

– És ne nevezz így! – kiáltott fel dühösen. – Hozzá kell szoknunk az új nevemhez, és IGEN! Rohadtul gyenge vagyok... – végül nem bírta tovább, és elsírta magát.

– A dolgok, amiken keresztülmentünk, mindenki mást egész életére megnyomorítottak volna. De te túlélted, és igazán csodálatosan viseled a helyzetet...

– Utálom magamat – Harry olyan szorosan markolta a takarót, hogy az ujjai elfehéredtek. – Utálom, hogy nem tudom végigaludni az éjszakát, hogy nem vagyok képes elviselni egy egyszerű érintést, hogy összerezzenek minden erősebb hangra, hogy nem tudok rendesen enni, hogy nincs semmi erőm, hogy úgy nézek ki, mint egy szörnyszülött a testemet borító vágásokkal és sebhelyekkel, hogy nem vehetem le a trikómat, nehogy meglássák... És utálom az előítéleteiket, hogy mindig meg kell vele küzdenem, ahányszor új emberrel találkozom, és hogy elvesztettem a barátaimat, és nem akarok többé élni!

Összegömbölyödött, és Piton mellkasának nyomta a homlokát. Az nem válaszolt, csak simogatta tovább a hátát. Egy fél óra is eltelt, mire Harry megnyugodott.

– Sajnálom – mormogta végül – De annyira félek...

– Hidd el nekem, találunk valami megoldást...

– Fázom...

Piton óvatosan elengedte, felállt, és kinyitotta az ablakot. A szobába beáradt a meleg, augusztusi levegő. Egy pillanatra megállt, és mélyet lélegzett, mikor meghallotta maga mögött Harry meztelen talpának surrogását.

– Vedd fel a papucsot, megfázol.

– Igenis, apa – válaszolta Harry tettetett engedelmességgel, és felült az ablakpárkányra. Papucs nélkül. Piton szemébe nézett. – Tudom, hogy az előbb úgy viselkedtem, mint egy hülyegyerek, de komolyan beszéltem, Perselus. Nem bírom ki. Még biztos nem.

– Holnapután indulunk a Roxfortba, hogy felkészüljünk az iskolakezdésre. Ígérem, hogy beszélek Dumbledore-ral.

Harry felhúzta a térdeit.

– Kösz.

– KÉT PITON! Édes Istenem! – Hóborc hangja visszhangzott a nagyteremben. – SEGÍTSÉG! Zsíros Fej úgy döntött, hogy készít magáról egy másolatot! – Gonoszul elvigyorodott. – Azok a szegény diákok! Nem elég nekik, hogy Mardekár Malazár hős utódja, a nagy Harry Potter meghalt, most ráadásul kénytelenek lesznek KÉT Pitonnal szembenézni! – A szellem úgy tett, mintha elájulna.

Harry betegre nevette volna magát a kopogó szellem műsorán, ha nem ŐRÓLA lett volna szó. Ő nem és nem volt Perselus másolata!

Piton megállt, amikor meglátta a viháncoló szellemet, elmosolyodott, és fenyegetően karba tette a kezét maga előtt.

– Quiet – kacsintott rá Harryre. – Szeretnél látni valami érdekeset?

Harry várakozóan bólintott. Lupin rágógumis varázslata óta még senkit nem látott, aki el tudta volna kergetni a kopogó szellemet.

Piton előhúzta az övéből az új pálcáját, és Hóborc felé intett vele.

– Gelasmus – mondta tisztán érthetően.

Hóborc nevetése hirtelen erősebbé vált, és láthatóan nem tudott uralkodni rajta.

– Hehehehehe, Piton, hehehehe... – mondta, fulladozva a nevetéstől. – hagyd abba, hehehehe...

De Piton csak állt, és nézett vissza.

– Hehehe, kérlek... hehehe.

Harry látta, hogy a szellem erőlködik, hogy visszanyerje az önuralmát, de nem képes rá.

– Ez most eltart legalább négy óra hosszat... De TUDTAD a következményeket – mondta Piton, és intett Harrynek. – Gyerünk.

– És ő? – nézett Harry a nevetgélő szellemre. – Milyen átkot küldtél rá?

Piton elvigyorodott.

– Ez egy egyszerű, de erős bűbáj a hozzá hasonlók ellen. Órákig tartó nevetési rohamot okoz... A tartama attól függ, mennyire volt jó kedve, mikor eltaláltad vele. Ha egy szomorú emberre szórod ezt a varázslatot, nem csinál semmit. Csak azokra van hatással, akiknek jókedvük van, vagy nevetnek.

– Én is meg akarom tanulni – mondta Harry, fültől fülig vigyorogva.

Piton arckifejezése hirtelen komollyá vált.

– Nagyon vigyáznod kell ezzel az átokkal, Quietus. Egy élő embert megölhet. Hóborc persze nem tud meghalni. De nem szórhatod rá akárkire...

– Kár, hogy Voldemortot nem ölhetjük meg vele.

Halványan egymásra mosolyogtak.

– Hát, arra várhatnál néhány évig, hogy elnevesse magát – bólintott végül Piton, és folytatták az útjukat a pince felé.

Úgy látszott, ez a nap a szellemeké: először Sir Nicholasszal találkoztak, aki üdvözlésül megemelintette előttük a fejét (nem kérdezett semmit, talán a házak közti ellenségeskedés miatt), lent a pincében pedig már ott várt rájuk a Véres Báró.

– Üdvözöllek itthon, Perselus – hajtotta meg a fejét.

– Örülök, hogy találkoztunk, Saevus – viszonozta Piton az üdvözlést. – Hadd mutassam be a fiamat, Quietust – Harry vállára tette a kezét.

– Örülök a találkozásnak, uram – motyogta Harry félénken.

– Saevus Malignus Noblestone – mondta a Véres Báró, és Pitonhoz fordult. – Örömmel látom, hogy a Piton család vérvonala nem ér véget veled. Már igazán aggódtam. De soha nem hallottam róla, hogy van egy fiad. Pont olyan, mint a testvéred, Perselus.

– Valóban, Saevus – hajtotta meg udvariasan a fejét a professzor. – Titokban kellett tartanom a létezését, ha nem akartam veszélybe sodorni.

– Veszélybe sodorni?

– Nem akartam, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr tudjon a létezéséről – magyarázta Piton.

– Hallottam, hogy kémkedsz a Sötét Nagyúr után Dumbledore-nak, Perselus. – A szellemnek elsötétült az arca. – Nem mondhatnám, hogy boldoggá tett a hír.

– Ez az én életem, és az én dolgom, hogy meghozzam a leghelyesebb döntést – mosolygott Piton a fenyegető alakra. – Most már csak az a kérdés, te kihez vagy hűséges.

– Tudod, hogy hűséges vagyok a Mardekár házhoz.

– A Mardekár házhoz, vagy Mardekár utódjához?

– Azt akarod, hogy válasszak?

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy már megtetted.

Harry csodálta Perselust nyugalmáért, és udvariasságáért. A szellem fenyegető volt, és igazán gonosznak és erősnek tűnt. Ő nem mert volna így beszélni vele, ahogy Piton tette.

– A saját vérvonalam fontosabb számomra, mint Mardekáré, te is tudod. De nem örülök annak, amit tettél.

– Mardekár utódja volt az, aki megölte az öcsémet.

– Tudom.

– Akkor álltam át.

Hosszú csend ereszkedett rájuk.

– Jól van – válaszolt végül a szellem. – Azt hiszem, most mennem kell. Később még találkozunk, Perselus. Quietus – udvariasan biccentett feléjük, és tovalebegett.

– Ez meg mi volt? – nézett Pitonra Harry.

– Micsoda?

– Ez a szónoklat a vérvonalakról és utódokról.

– Ó, hogy az! – Piton szélesen elmosolyodott. – Saevus anyai ágon az ősöm. Anyám a Noblestone családból származott.

– Nem semmi ős... – motyogta maga elé Harry. – Sötét mágus volt, ugye?

– Ő a te ősöd is, Quiet. És hogy a kérdésedre válaszoljak: igen, természetesen – Piton arcáról nem tűnt el a mosoly.

– Akkor azért véresek a ruhái? – ezt a kérdést Harry azóta szerette volna feltenni, hogy először megérkezett a Roxfortba.

– Nem – rázta meg a fejét Piton. – Sötét mágus volt ugyan, és ráadásul Mardekáros, mint majdnem mindenki a Noblestone családból. De úgy halt meg, hogy a családját védte az akkori Sötét Nagyúr ellen.

Harry szeme tágra nyílt.

– Akkor AZÉRT bocsátott meg neked...

– Kedvelte Tom Denemet, mikor az még itt tanult – tette hozzá a professzor, és a szeme elgondolkodva a távolba meredt. – De az egyetlen dolog, amit Saevus soha nem bocsátana meg, az az, ha megölik a leszármazottját.

– Mit jelent a neve? – kérdezte végül Harry.

– Kegyetlen.

– A rohadt...

– Vigyázz a szádra!

– Jól van, jól van – Harry megvonta a vállát, és követte Pitont az ajtóig, valamivel a mardekáros hálótermek után.

Az ajtó előtt megálltak.

– Add a kezed – fordult Piton Harry felé, aki kíváncsian nyújtotta ki a kezét. Piton óvatosan megfogta a mutatóujját, odanyomta az ajtón lévő kis fehér pöttyhöz, és néhány szót mormogott. – Most már akkor lépsz be, amikor csak akarsz, csak meg kell nyomnod ezt a pontot a mutatóujjaddal. Próbáld ki!

Harry megnyomta a pontot, és az ajtó kitárult.

– És most – sóhajtott nagyot Piton. – Azt hiszem, át kell rendeznünk egy kissé ezt a helyet.

Jó néhány óráig eltartott, mire mindent elrendeztek, és már vacsoraidő volt, mire befejezték a munkát.

– A nagyteremben vacsorázunk a karral.

Harryt megijesztette Piton bejelentése.

– Úgy érted... a többi tanárral? – kérdezte félénken.

– Pontosan.

– Micsoda nap...

– Ha... Quiet, ez szükséges. Mindenképpen hozzá kell szoknod, hogy emberek között legyél. De azt hiszem, ezen az estén nem lesznek túl sokan.

Harry megborzongott.

– Akkor menjünk.

– Ne feledd: nem ismered őket.

– Tudom! – csattant fel mérgesen Harry. – Nem vagyok hülye!

– Quiet! – Piton most, hetek óta először, igazán mérgesnek tűnt. Harry lehajtotta a fejét.

– Sajnálom, Perselus – motyogta. – De nagyon ideges vagyok.

– Én is – mosolygott rá a férfi, és Harry vállára tette a kezét. – De ne feledd: melletted vagyok. Oké?

Piton tévedett. A teljes tanári kar ott volt már a nagyteremben (kivéve persze Binns professzort, akinek nem volt szüksége ételre és Trelawney-t, akit a belső szeme valahogy elfelejtett figyelmeztetni az érdekes újságra). Mindenki: és ebbe beletartozott az új sötét varázslatok kivédése tanár is.

Egy nő volt az, Harry látta hátulról: hosszú haját lófarokba fogva viselte. Ő vette észre először, mikor beléptek a terembe, és ő is fordult feléjük először.

Harry megdermedt.

Mrs. Figg volt az.

AZ a Mrs. Figg.

Mindent megtett, hogy összeszedje magát. Úgy tett, mintha félénk lenne, és két lépés távolságból követte Pitont.

Mire elérték Piton szokásos ülőhelyét, már mindenki észrevette őket.

– Isten hozott, Perselus! – kelt fel Dumbledore a székéből. – Örülök, hogy látlak, és Quietus, jól nézel ki!

Harry az arcára erőltetett egy mosolyt, bár nem értette az igazgató megjegyzését a kinézetével kapcsolatban. Egyáltalán nem nézett ki jól, még mindig vékony volt és sápadt, és tele problémával...

– Bemutathatom a fiadat, Perselus? – fordult Dumbledore Piton felé, aki bólintott.

– Természetesen, igazgató úr – válaszolta udvariasan.

Ekkor már minden szempár feléjük fordult. Harry megrándult, és lépett egyet előre, egyenesen neki Pitonnak.

– Sa... sajnálom – motyogta. Szeretett volna elszaladni, vagy legalább elbújni, és gyűlölte, ahogy azok a pillantások őt bámulták, tele kíváncsisággal és meglepetéssel, mintha rá akarnának támadni. Piton aznap már nem először a vállára tette a kezét, és biztatóan megszorította. Harry hallotta, hogy valaki meglepetten felhorkan.

– Kedves kollégák, mint ahogy hallottátok is, Perselus engedélyezte hogy bemutassam nektek a fiát: ő Quietus Piton, 16 éves, és eddig a nyárig muglik között élt. Az elmúlt hetek eseményei miatt Perselus úgy döntött, hogy magához veszi, és bevezeti a varázslóvilágba, mert Quietus varázsló, méghozzá egy igazán erős és tehetséges varázsló – rámosolygott Harryre, aki elvörösödött. – Minerva már beszélt vele, és mivel nem tette le az RBF vizsgáit, amik alapvetőek a mi világunkban, most kezdi majd meg az ötödik évét. És – nézett most a kollégáira – szeretnélek megkérni titeket, hogy segítsetek neki beilleszkedni a társaságunkba. Már nem tizenegy éves, úgyhogy a változások nagyobb hatással lesznek rá, mint a kisebb, elsős gyermekekre.

A legtöbb tanár bólintott, és a pillantásuk kíváncsiból együttérzővé vált, amitől Harry azonnal megkönnyebbült. Dumbledore láthatólag befejezte a bemutatást, és az asztal felé terelte Harryt és Pitont. Harry Perselus és Flitwick professzor között kapott helyet, aki azonnal felé fordult.

– Örülök, hogy találkoztunk, Mr. Piton – mosolygott szélesen Harryre. Harry megmerevedett. Flitwick a Hollóhát házvezető tanára volt, és ez a kezdő mondat könnyen elvezethet Quietus Pitonhoz, az apjához, és annak kivételes tanulási képességeihez... És ezúttal se tévedett. – Remélem, hogy ezzel a névvel, Mr. Piton – kacsintott rá a tanár –, az én házam tagja lesz, csakúgy, mint a nagybátyja.

És már kezdődik is.

– Tudja, ő... – nyitotta ki Flitwick professzor a száját, és már bele is kezdett a hosszú mesébe.

Harry udvariasan próbált meg részt venni a beszélgetésben, bólogatott, és időnként közbeszúrta, hogy „valóban", „tényleg" és „hihetetlen". Közben megpróbált enni is valamit, mert érezte, hogy Piton figyeli. Nem volt éhes, és a bűbájtanár apjáról tartott előadása elvette még azt a kis étvágyát is, ami volt. Úgyhogy már megint alig evett, és egyáltalán nem lepődött meg, mikor meghallotta Piton fülébe suttogott szavait.

– Már megint csak turkálunk az ételben, hmm...?

Harry idegesen pislantott felé, és mentegetőzve elvigyorodott.

– ...és az apja is – fejezett be közben Flitwick professzor egy mondatot, aminek az elejét Harry egyáltalán nem hallotta. – Nem gondolja?

– Hogyne, persze, tanár úr – válaszolta udvariasan, bár fogalma sem volt róla, miről beszél a professzor.

– Biztos voltam benne.

Harry kinyújtotta a kezét a sütőtökléért, de a gyomra idegesen szorult össze. Mibe keveredett már megint? És most az egyszer egyedül lesz: se Ron, se Hermione nem lesz mellette.

– Quiet? Azt hiszem, ideje mennünk. Hosszú napunk volt – hallotta, hogy Piton kimenti magukat, és aztán elvezeti őt a tanárok asztalától. Mikor kiértek a folyosóra, megállt.

– Jól vagy? – Harry megvonta a vállát. – Akkor gyerünk.

Mikor végre kényelmesen elhelyezkedtek a kandalló előtti fotelekben, Piton folytatta.

– Enned kell valamit. Alig vacsoráztál.

Harry nem válaszolt, csak összefonta maga előtt a karját, és elsötétült az arca.

– Mit mondott Flitwick? – kérdezte egy idő után Piton.

– A szokásos beszédet rólad meg a bátyádról, hogy mennyire kiváló diákok voltatok, és megosztotta velem a nézetét, hogy én is az ő házába tartozok majd. A Hollóhátba! Te jó édes…! – kiáltott fel dühösen Harry. Aztán lehajtotta a fejét. – Sokkal könnyebb volt James Potter fiának lenni!

– De hát mi a baj, Ha... Quiet? – Piton döbbentnek tűnt. – Nem sértett meg, ugye?

– Nem.

– Akkor valaki más bántott?

– SENKI nem bántott. – Harry felállt, és elindult a hálószoba felé. – Lefekszem.

– Quiet. Állj meg – Piton hangja bosszúsan csengett. – Mi a fene van veled?

– Semmi – válaszolta Harry, és kiment a szobából.

Már az ágyon feküdt, összegömbölyödve, fejére húzva a takarót, mikor érezte, hogy valaki leül mellé az ágyra.

– Hagyj békén – dünnyögte.

Piton tehetetlen volt. Fogságuk óta most először történt meg, hogy Harry nem fogadta el a segítségét. És egyszerűen nem bírt rájönni, mi a baj vele. Csak bámult az összetekeredett fiúra, és törte a fejét, mit tegyen. Abban biztos volt, hogy nem lenne jó magára hagyni. Felsóhajtott, és lehúzta róla a takarót.

– Hagyj békén !– kiáltott fel Harry dühösen, és megpróbálta visszarántani.

Piton magához ölelte.

– Harry...

– Nem vagyok csecsemő, akit babusgatni kell – tiltakozott Harry mogorván, és kibújt az ölelésből. – Tizenöt éves vagyok, és fiú!

Harry megállt az ágy másik végében, kezét karba fonta maga előtt, és dühösen meredt Pitonra.

– Tudom, Harry. Csak segíteni szeretnék. – A hangja most tartózkodó volt és nyugodt.

Csak néztek egymásra. Harry látta Piton elkeseredettségét, valami... tehetetlenséget az arcán, olyan volt, mint akkor, mikor Harryt kínozták... És az emlékek visszatértek. Harry térdre ereszkedett, és az ágy széléhez támasztotta a homlokát. A következő pillanatban Piton már mellette is térdelt.

– Jól vagy? – De nem merte megérinteni.

Harry nem szólt semmit, csak felé fordult, és megszorította.

– Sajnálom – mormogta.

Piton felsegítette az ágyra.

– Elmondanád, mi a baj? – ült le mellé.

– A „régi életem" egyszerűbb volt. Akkor csak úgy kezeltek, mint egy hőst, és semmi több. De most... A te fiad vagyok, és... sokaknak előítéleteik vannak... másoknak elvárásaik. Flitwick és a többi tanár azt várja, hogy ugyanolyan okos legyek, mint te és a te... az apám. Dumbledore azt várja, hogy ugyanolyan erős legyek, mint ő, mármint Quietus volt. – Harry felemelte a fejét, és Piton szemébe nézett. – De én nem vagyok olyan okos, és biztosan nem vagyok olyan erős. Én csak... egy egyszerű fiú vagyok. Semmi különös.

Piton halványan elmosolyodott.

– Te nem vagy egy egyszerű fiú, Quietus.

– De...

– De ugyanolyan szemtelen vagy, mint eddig. Most ÉN beszélek. Ne szakíts félbe!

Piton karba tette a kezét, és komolyan végigmérte. Előre hajtotta a fejét, így zsíros haja elkendőzte az arcát. Most annyira hasonlított a hírhedt bájital tanárra, akit Harry az órákról ismert, hogy kénytelen volt elvigyorodni.

– Talán nem vagy olyan okos, mint ahogy elvárják tőled. Talán nem vagy annyira erős, mint Dumbledore reméli. De NEM vagy egy egyszerű fiú.

– Miért?

– Te segítettél engem vissza az életbe – Harry meglepett arca láttán Piton mosolya tovább szélesedett. – És nem hiszem, hogy bárki más képes lett volna rá.

Harrynek felcsillant a szeme, s a következő pillanatban ráugrott Pitonra, és két vállra fektette az ágyon.

– Szavak, tanár úr – vigyorgott rá gonoszul a mosolygó férfira. – Ha jól emlékszem, FELETTÉBB tele volt élettel az elmúlt évek során.

– Élni és létezni nem ugyanaz...

– Ó... és most milyen komolyak vagyunk... De én biztos vagyok benne, hogy az, aki képes büntetőmunkákat adni és pontokat levonni, nagyon is él!

– Mit akarsz?

– Bizonyítékot.

– Mire?

– Az életre. És hogy nem csak létezel.

– Éspedig?

– Ne kínozd a diákokat. Ne vonj le pontokat. Ne vicsorogj. Ne mosolyogj gúnyosan. Mosolyogj szépen. Legyél kedves. Segíts.

– MICSODA? – a szobát megrázta a félelmetes sikoly. – ÉN? MOSOLYOGJAK? LEGYEK KEDVES? SEGÍTSEK? És mi lesz a híremmel?

Harry válaszul csak megvonta a vállát.

– Kit érdekel?

– Engem. Inkább ölj meg!

– Örömmel...

Kitört belőlük a nevetés. Mikor végre lecsillapodtak, Harry elvigyorodott.

– Hé, köszönöm.

– Szívesen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Újra csak:**

**Fordította: Enelen**

**Átolvasta: jinjang**

**Köszönöm szépen!**

**

* * *

**

3. fejezet: Régi és új

* * *

Ahogy közeledett a tanév első napja, Harry észrevette, hogy Perselus egyre idegesebb. Feszült volt, lobbanékony, és egy idő után Harry jobbnak látta napközben távol tartani magát tőle. Nem mintha Perselus egyszer is megsértette volna, Harryvel mindig barátságosan viselkedett, vagy legalábbis igyekezett kedves lenni, de Harry jól látta, hogy fogytán a türelme, és nem akarta túlfeszíteni a húrt. Ezért aztán inkább csak vacsorakor csatlakozott hozzá. Az estéket együtt töltötték, beszélgettek, sakkoztak, vagy néha kisétáltak Roxmortsba egy-egy kancsó vajsörre és süteményre. Ezeken az estéken Perselus már-már elfeledkezett a közeli jövőről, és kissé felengedett. 

Ha Harry eddig nem is tudta volna, hogy Perselus nem szeret tanítani, most tökéletesen kiérezhette volna a levegőből, annak ellenére, hogy ezt soha nem említette. Ezért aztán minden, az iskolával kapcsolatos témát gondosan kerültek.

Az utolsó héten már majdnem minden nap volt tanári kari ülés, ami csak még ingerültebbé és feszültebbé tette Perselust. Harry nem merte ezekről kérdezni, Perselus úgyis mindig mindent elmondott neki, ami vele volt kapcsolatos.

– Alkut kötöttünk Albusszal, és a többi tanár is beleegyezett – jelentette be Perselus egy este, mikor végre visszatért egy különösen hosszúra nyúlt gyűlésről, és fáradtan lerogyott az egyik székbe.

– Igen? – pislantott fel Harry a könyvből, amit olvasott. Ez nem iskolai könyv volt, és – Perselus őszinte meglepetésére – nem is kviddics könyv, hanem egy regény, amit Harry az egyik polcon talált. Még maga Harry se tudta, hogy miért is kezdte el olvasni, talán mert az egyik oldalon meglátta a „Noblestone" nevet, de nem bánta meg. Történelmi könyv volt, a középkori koboldfelkelésekről szólt, de érdekes volt, nem úgy, mint Binns professzor monoton előadásai. Főszereplője Undorító Ulric volt (Harry még soha nem hallott róla azelőtt), de Undok Urg (az évszázad fő koboldfelkelésének vezetője) is meg volt említve benne, és Harry meglepődve vette észre, hogy az ő nevére még emlékszik az előző évi tananyagból. És volt benne szó egy Noblestone lányról is, aki belekeveredett a második felkelésbe.

Annyira furcsa volt ez az egész. Harry a „Noblestone" nevet három hete hallotta először, de azóta már jó néhányszor összefutott vele.

– Örülök, hogy tetszik az a könyv – mosolyodott el Perselus. – Az egyik kedvencem volt, mikor még tizenöt éves voltam. Jó a stílusa, és a történelmi háttere hiteles, úgyhogy sokat tanulhatsz belőle.

Harry összevonta a szemöldökét. Nem tanulásként olvasta a könyvet, és Perselus megjegyzése szinte elvette a kedvét tőle.

– Ó – folytatta hirtelen Piton. – Majdnem elfeledkeztem a lényegről: Albusnak sikerült rábeszélni a tanári kart, hogy évközben velem maradhass.

– Fúúú! – Harry talpra ugrott, és Perselus nyakába vetette magát. – Ez szuper! – kiáltotta örvendezve.

– Hé! Quiet! Ne ordíts a fülembe! – morogta Piton bosszússágot tettetve. Mikor Harry hátralépett, Piton is rávigyorgott.

– És mi lesz a beosztással? – kérdezte végül a fiú. – Melyik házban szeretnél látni? A Mardekárban, hogy melletted maradhassak?

Piton komolyan a szemébe nézett.

– Ez nem az én akaratomtól függ, Quiet. Griffendéles vagy, és mindig is az leszel. De jelenleg borzasztóan veszélyes lenne visszatenni téged abba a házba.

– Miért?

– Túlságosan jól ismernek, és a viselkedésed alapján rövid idő alatt felismernének…

Harry térdei megroggyantak, és ő lehuppant a székre. Nem kapott levegőt. Nem… Ez nem lehet igaz! Perselus végülis betetette a Hollóhátba… vagy ami még rosszabb: a Mardekárba…?

– Úgy érted, hogy…? – nem merte befejezni a kérdést.

– Úgy értem, hogy nem leszel beosztva – mondta a férfi egyszerűen.

– Micsoda? – Harrynek leesett az álla.

– Hallottad.

Perselus idegesen figyelte, milyen hatással lesz a bejelentése Harryre. A fiú elgondolkodva hunyta be a szemeit. Hát nem osztják be. Végülis így sokkal egyszerűbb lesz minden. Nem kell majd megjátszania a griffendélesek előtt, hogy ő nem Harry, hogy nem ismer senkit, nem kell megváltoztatnia szokásait. De nem kell szembenéznie a mardekárosokkal sem, mint közülük valónak, és nem kell majd szabadidejét Malfoy és haverjai társaságában töltenie. Még csak a Hollóhátban sem kell olyan magas eredményekért hajtania, amelyekre úgysem lenne képes. És végül, de nem utolsósorban, nem kerül majd Cedric korábbi házába sem.

– A többi tanár hogyan fogadta a döntést? – kérdezte.

Perselus megkönnyebbülten mosolyodott el.

– Nem volt olyan egyszerű. Flitwick professzor erősködött, hogy tegyünk a Hollóhátba, és úgy tűnt, még Minerva is szeretne a saját házában tudni…

– Csak te meg Bimba professzor ültetek csendben.

– Hát igen. Ő biztos volt benne, hogy egy Piton leszármazott nem kerülhet a Hugrabugba. Én meg… – hirtelen fáradtnak látszott, és az arca furcsa, távoli kifejezést öltött. – Nem akartam, hogy az én házamba kerülj, ismerve a korábbi viszonyodat a tagjaival. Arról már nem is beszélve, hogy ott vannak Draco és a barátai, és fogalmam sincs, ők hogyan reagálnának a nyári események után.

Perselus elhallgatott. Kinyújtotta a lábát, hátradőlt a székben és becsukta a szemét. Arckifejezése nem változott, továbbra is távolinak, zárkózottnak tűnt. Harry csak bámulta, és próbált rájönni, mi bántja. Biztos volt benne, hogy látta már ilyennek, talán a Rémálom Kúriában…?

– Valami baj van, Perselus? – kérdezte végül.

A fekete szemek az övébe mélyedtek.

– Az igazgató elmondta a többi tanárnak a történetemet.

Harry nem értette.

– Milyen történetet?

– A halálfaló múltamat, Quietust, a kémkedést és a jelenlegi helyzetemet. Nem örültem neki. Nem akartam látni a reakciójukat és… – nem folytatta. Nem akart beszélni Harrynek az undorról, gyűlöletről, a megvetésről és félelemről, amit kapott.

– Ők… ők nem tudtak róla? – dadogta Harry.

– Persze hogy nem – csattant fel Piton. – Minervát leszámítva. A szerepem túlságosan fontos volt ahhoz, hogy nagydobra verjük.

– Nem hiszem, hogy bölcs döntés volt őket beavatni. Elég nehéz lesz újra kibékülnöd a saját házaddal is.

– Nem kell kibékülnöm velük. Ők tanulók, én pedig a tanáruk vagyok. A magánéletem nem tartozik rájuk, soha nem is tartozott. Csak azért, mert veled személyes kapcsolatba kerültem, nem jelenti azt, hogy velük valaha is voltam ilyenben.

Harry bólintott, bár régebben ő épp az ellenkezőjét gyanította. A professzor Mardekárral szembeni viselkedése és a kivételezések alapján úgy hitte, közelebb áll a diákjaihoz, mint McGalagony a griffendélesekhez. Mikor ezt elmondta Perselusnak, ő halványan elmosolyodott.

– Hát nem vetted észre, hogy ő is kivételezik a saját házával?

– Nem. Soha – válaszolta Harry őszintén.

– Akkor az mi volt, amikor kijátszotta a szabályokat, hogy bejuttasson a kviddics csapatba? Vagy a többi baleset, amiért nem kaptál büntetést? A repülő autó? Vagy hogy elkábítottál egy tanárt? És mit gondolsz a korábbi bájitaltan jegyeidről? – Perselus látta, hogy Harry kényelmetlenül fészkelődik, és mosolya tovább szélesedett. – Ez mégsem jelenti azt, hogy baráti viszonyban vagytok. Ő a tanár, te meg a diák és kész.

– És Malfoy?

– Soha nem engedtem, hogy barátkozzon velem az iskolában. Itt nem voltunk tegező viszonyban. Csak a szünidők alatt.

– Értem – Harry bólintott, aztán megkérdezte: – És mit gondolsz, mi lesz a tanárok reakciója most, hogy ismerik a múltadat?

Perselus arca megint felöltötte azt a furcsa, távoli kifejezést.

– Nem tudom – suttogta. – Nem hiszem, hogy most majd barátságosabbak lesznek velem. Soha nem szerettek, de most…

– De… de nem fognak tenni semmit ellened, ugye?

– Nem – Perselus megrázta a fejét. – Nem fognak, mert Albus nem engedi.

Harry csak nézte az ismerős, fárad és fájdalmas arcot, és megsajnálta a férfit. Igen, Perselus még mindig nem tudott túllépni a múlton, és ez a kari ülés túl súlyosan nehezedett rá, az, hogy szembe kellett néznie munkatársai undorával és megvetésével… Bár Perselus nem említette, az arckifejezése láttán Harry TUDTA, milyen hatást keltett az igazgató meséje. Közelebb lépett, és leült a szék karfájára.

– Perselus – kezdte csendesen. – Én…

Piton felemelte a fejét, és enyhe bosszússág csillant a szemében.

– Mi van? – mordult fel.

– Csak azt akartam mondani, hogy nem engedem, hogy bántsanak. Ahogy te segítesz nekem, én is segíteni fogok neked.

A bosszúság helyét hirtelen felváltotta valami más. Szeretet? Piton elmosolyodott, bár a mosolya valahogy szomorúra sikerült.

– Meg tudok birkózni velük egyedül is, Harry. Neked nem kell kínlódnod ezzel. De azért köszönöm.

– Ez nem kínlódás. Csak azt akartam mondani, hogy nem vagy egyedül… – Harry hirtelen nevetségesnek érezte magát. Piton mindig is képes volt egyedül megállni a lábán. Magától értetődő, hogy nincs szüksége az ő segítségére, ahhoz, hogy megoldja. Lehajtotta a fejét, és érezte, hogy elvörösödik.

– Tudom, Harry. És hidd el nekem, nagyra értékelem az ajánlatodat.

– Tényleg? – motyogta Harry bizonytalanul.

– Tényleg. Biztos még mindig azoknak a hírhed pszichológiai tényezőknek a maradványa…

– A boldog napok… – tűnődött el Harry. – De attól tartok, elég sok következményükkel szembe kell majd néznünk. A boldogtalanabb fajtából.

– Igen. És van belőlük bőven. Fájdalmas kötelekből, amelyek a múlthoz láncolnak minket. Kísértő emlékek és érzések, amelyek börtönbe zárják az életünket. Le kell ráznunk őket. Ki kell szabadulnunk a szorításukból. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nekünk, különösen pedig neked, sikerülni fog.

* * *

Másnap, mikor Harry Perselus lakosztályának nappalijában olvasott – ugyanazt a könyvet, Piton azon megjegyzése ellenére, hogy jó lenne tankönyvnek is –, halk kopogás zavarta meg. Az átváltoztatás tanárnő volt az. 

– Azért jöttem, hogy elkészítsük az órarendjét, Mr. Piton – mondta a kölcsönös üdvözlések után. – Feljönne velem az irodámba?

– Természetesen – Harry nyelt egyet. – És kell majd… le kell majd vizsgáznom is? – kérdezte idegesen.

– Úgy érti, most? – Mikor Harry bólintott, a tanárnő megnyugtatóan rámosolygott.

– Ó, nem, ne ijedjen meg. Nincs most időm, hogy leellenőrizzem a tudását – magyarázta, mikor már úton voltak az irodába. – Ezzel kapcsolatban elfogadom a szavát, és az apja beszámolóit, jó?

Harry erre szélesen elmosolyodott.

– Milyen órákra fogok járni?

– Ez attól függ, mit tanult eddig.

Később Harry rájött, hogy tiszta szerencse, hogy a tanárnő végül úgy döntött, hogy nem vizsgáztatja le: csak az, hogy megbeszélték eddigi tanulmányait, és döntöttek az órarendről, több mint két óra hosszat tartott.

– Na, ennyit az alapokról – mondta McGalagony a két óra elteltével. Nem teljesen volt igaz, hogy nem ellenőrizte Harry tudását, de csak alapvető dolgokat kérdezett, hogy lássa, milyen szinten áll. Végül elégedetten sóhajtott egyet. – Jól van. Nem hiszem, hogy lennének problémái az ötödéves tananyaggal. De kell még választania két fakultatív tantárgyat is. Melyik kettőre gondolt?

Harry megvonta a vállát.

– Nem tudom, melyek ezek a tantárgyak, tanárnő – válaszolta udvariasan.

– Számmisztika, legendás lények gondozása, jóslástan, ősi rúnák tanulmányozása és mugliismeret. Az utóbbit nem ajánlom, ez a maga számára teljesen értelmetlen lenne, csakúgy, mint a jóslástan.

Erre a megjegyzésre Harry elvigyorodott.

– De tanárnő, én már tanultam valamit a legendás lényekről… – válaszolt ijedten, mikor meghallotta a két idegen hangzású megnevezést. Hermione sokat beszélt róluk, de Harrynek fogalma sem volt arról, valójában miről szólnak.

– Tényleg? – mosolyodott el elégedetten McGalagony. – Akkor már csak egyetlen másikat kell választania.

– A jóslástan érdekesnek tűnik. Hasznos lehet, ha az ember tudja a jövőt, nem? – kockáztatta meg Harry.

– Nem hiszem, hogy az apja örülne, ha hallaná ezt. Ha annyira érdekli a jövő, inkább a számmisztikát javasolnám. Az olyasmi, mint a jóslástan, de sokkal összetettebb, érdekesebb, és lényegesen értékesebb jóslatokat ad. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Perselus hajlandó lesz benne segíteni, vagy akár a korrepetálás is elintézhető, ha szüksége lenne rá.

Harry nem mert ellenkezni a szigorú hanggal. De mi a fene az a számmisztika? Kétségbeesetten figyelte, ahogy a tanárnő lejegyzi a részleteket, miközben néha-néha rápillantott az asztalon heverő többi pergamenre.

– Még egy dolog, Mr. Piton – emelte fel végül a tanárnő a fejét. – Melyik ház tagjaival szeretne órákra járni?

– Tessék? – kérdezett vissza Harry. – Sajnálom, tanárnő, de nem értem a kérdést.

– Ahogy már bizonyára tudja, nem lesz beosztva – kezdte, és amikor Harry bólintott, folytatta –, de iskolánkban a különféle házaknak eltérő az órarendjük.

– Ó, értem. – Harry nyelt egyet. – Nem is tudom…

Ahogy ezt kimondta, hirtelen eszébe jutott egy nagyon fontos dolog.

– De ha megoldható, inkább ne a Hollóháttal.

McGalagony felsóhajtott.

– Úgy látom, komolyan idegenkedik a Hollóháttól. Megtudhatnám, mi ennek az oka?

– Semmi különös, tanárnő. Ahogy már mondtam is, nem vagyok elég tehetséges hozzájuk, és attól félek, ha velük járnék az órákra, minden tanár úgy kezelne, mint közülük valót.

McGalagony nem tudott elnyomni egy szomorkás mosolyt.

– Azt hiszem, mindenképpen azt fogják várni, hogy ugyanolyan szorgalmasan tanuljon, mint az apja és a nagybátyja. De meg tudom érteni ezt a vágyát, és természetesen van lehetőség, hogy máshova osszuk be… Jól van. Akkor azt hiszem, az ötödéves griffendélesek mellé teszem, és mivel engem neveztek ki, hogy figyeljem a tanulmányait, nekem is könnyebb dolgom lesz.

Harry szíve kihagyott egy dobbanást. Pedig hát tudhatta volna. Még a hugrabugosoknak és a mardekárosoknak is voltak a hollóhátasokkal közös óráik. Ha nem akart velük egy órára járni, muszáj volt a Griffendélt választania.

– A számmisztikát viszont a hollóhátasokkal közösen fogja majd látogatni. Sajnálom, de azt nem tudom máshogy megoldani.

Harry nem bánta. A barátaival lesz! Lehetőséget kap, hogy újra összebarátkozzon velük! Örömében kis híján táncra perdült.

– És ha bármikor problémái lennének a tanulmányaival, vagy az órarendjével kapcsolatban, tudja, hol talál meg – ezzel a tanárnő átnyújtotta Harrynek az órarendjét.

– Természetesen, tanárnő. Köszönöm.

Mikor később Harry elújságolta a dolgot Pitonnak, ő gratulált neki.

– Ennek ellenére úgy gondolom, az étkezéseknél a Mardekár asztalánál kellene ülnöd.

– Miért? – Harry teljesen megdöbbent.

– Mert az az én házam – válaszolta a férfi nyugodtan – és mivel már te is voltál szíves felhívni a figyelmemet arra, hogy ki kellene békülnöm velük, azt javaslom, te is tedd ugyanezt. Mivel senki nem tudja, hogy griffendéles vagy, sokkal természetesebben hatna, ha a Mardekár asztalához ülnél.

– Igazad van – Harry jókedve kezdett elpárologni. – Persze, megpróbálom.

– Nem tudom, hogyan reagálnak majd – Piton Harry vállára tette a kezét –, de hidd el nekem, nem olyan rosszak, mint azt mások hiszik. Kérlek, próbáld őket nem a házuk vagy az általános vélemény alapján megítélni. Adj nekik esélyt.

Harry határozottan bólintott.

– De tudod, hogy nekem is szükségem lesz esélyre? – fordult Pitonhoz.

– Ezzel a legtöbbünk így van…

* * *

Harry halálra volt rémülve. Ott ált az elsőévesek mellett, szembe a nagyteremmel, és igyekezett nem nézni sehova. Ez elég nehéz volt, úgyhogy sokszor emelte a pillantását az elvarázsolt mennyezetre, ami éppen egy csodálatos naplemente színeiben tündökölt, miközben a beosztás a maga rendje szerint folyt. 

– …és most, mielőtt még elkezdenénk a jól megérdemelt lakomát, szeretnék nektek bemutatni egy új diákot, aki nem elsőéves. Bár már 16 éves, az ötödik évfolyamot fogja kezdeni, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy már sokan észrevettétek korábban is, egyesek talán már a származására is rájöttek. – Dumbledore szélesen elmosolyodott, de ahogy Harry Pitonra pislantott, látta, hogy az a szokásos módján füstölög, és gúnyosan elhúzza a száját.

– A varázslóvilág még új a számára, ezért szeretném, ha mindannyian segítenétek neki beilleszkedni az iskolába, a közösségbe…

Mire az igazgató idáig ért a beszédében, Harry már annyira ideges volt, hogy alig hallotta, mit mond, és nem is látott már semmit. Előre megrémítette az a pillanat, mikor majd hangosan bejelentik a nevét, elrémítette a gyűlölet és a megvetés, amit majd ez a bejelentés kivált, és leginkább attól a perctől rettegett, mikor majd csatlakoznia kell a mardekáros diákok asztalához: biztos meg fogják érinteni, legalább egy kézfogás erejéig, és kénytelen lesz rendesen enni, mint minden vele egykorú fiú. Megint Pitonra pislantott, aki közben észrevette az idegességét, és megnyugtatóan bólintott felé.

Harry hirtelen azt kívánta, bár vége lenne már ennek az egésznek, hogy újra Perselus nappalijában ülhessen, olvasva, vagy még inkább a férfi mellé bújva – de erre a gondolatra elszégyellte magát. Hiszen már majdnem felnőtt! Nem viselkedhet úgy, mint egy kisgyerek! Még Anne is erősebb nála.

– A neve Quietus Piton, és Piton professzor fia – ahogy, gondolom látszik is. Bizonyos okok miatt, amelyek nem tartoznak rátok – itt az igazgató a Weasley ikrekre nézett – nem lesz beosztva, és az apjával lakik majd. Most azonban szeretném megkérni a mardekáros diákokat, hogy adjanak neki helyet az asztaluknál.

Elérkezett az este legrosszabb pontja. Harry odapislantott a mardekárosokra, akik bizonytalanul bámultak vissza rá. A nagyteremben szinte tapintani lehetett a csöndet. A diákok többsége még mindig a bejelentés hatása alatt állt – ez a hír felettébb érdekes volt. Egy új fiú – de nem tizenegy éves, nem osztják be, és Piton az apja… Persze a suttogások is elkezdődtek.

– Ez nem lehet igaz…

– Merlinre, még egy Piton…

– Pont úgy néz ki, mint az apja…

– Miért nincs a Mardekárban?

– Ki hitte volna, hogy Piton tud gyereket csinálni?

És így tovább, vég nélkül. Csak a mardekárosok asztala volt néma. Ez a bejelentés túlságosan hirtelen jött, és túlságosan meglepő volt. Hogy a házvezető tanáruknak van egy fia – egy láthatóan félig mugli fia, hiszen nem ismerte a varázslóvilágot… Sokan Pitonra pislogtak, de az felvette szokásos kifejezéstelen arckifejezését – már ha a gúnymosoly kifejezéstelennek számít. De ahogy a botladozó Harryre nézett, tekintete megenyhült. Szeretett volna segíteni a fiúnak, kivinni a zsúfolt teremből. Pontosan tudta, hogy érzi magát, és mennyire tartott ettől az estétől. De nem tehetett semmit, mint ahogy Voldemort poklában sem tehetett semmit. Ez a helyzet azonban messziről sem hasonlított amarra, még akkor sem, ha Piton biztos volt benne, hogy Harry sem érzi magát sokkal jobban.

Harry megállt az asztal végénél, hogy üres helyet keressen magának. Ahogy végignézett a soron, egyetlen egyet sem látott. De akkor megakadt a szeme valami izgatott mozgolódáson. Néhány hatodéves mardekáros helyet csinált maguk között, és odaintett neki. Ő bólintott, és elindult feléjük. Mielőtt leült, még egy utolsó pillantást vetett Pitonra, aki biztatóan rámosolygott, ami viszont meglepett hördüléseket váltott ki a még mindig bámuló diákseregletből. Harry visszamosolygott, aztán leült.

A zajszint hirtelen a szokásosra emelkedett – de ezúttal már ő volt a téma, hallotta. Csak egy pillanatig figyelhette azonban a beszélgetés megindulását, mert a következő pillanatban már kénytelen volt a körülötte ülő izgatott mardekárosokkal foglalkozni.

– Szia, én Janus vagyok. Janus Moon – hallotta az első mondatot, amit sok hasonló követett.

Harry végül már nem tudta megmondani, hány új nevet hallott, és hányszor ismételte el a sajátját.

De se Malfoy, se a követői nem voltak a bemutatkozók között. Sőt, az ötödévesek közül egyedül Nott mutatkozott be.

– Ares Nott – mondta szélesen mosolyogva.

Harry meglepődött. Inkább Zabinitől várta volna a bemutatkozást: Harry tudomása szerint Zabini volt az egyetlen, akinek nem voltak halálfalók a rokonai között.

Nott apja biztosan halálfaló volt. És ő mégis ott vigyorgott rá, míg Zabini láthatóan zavarban volt, a tányérját bámulta meredten, miközben lángolt a füle.

– Vagyis akkor nem lesznek közös óráink – mondta Janus, aki a hatodik évfolyamba járt, mint ahogy a mese szerint Harrynek kellett volna.

– Nem, és még csak nem is a mardekáros ötödévesekkel leszek – tette hozzá Harry. Janus szeme tágra nyílt a meglepetéstől.

– Miért?

– McGalagony tanárnő úgy készítette el az órarendemet, hogy a griffendélesekkel legyek.

Egy pillanatra elszégyellte magát. Ez nem volt teljesen igaz. De a professzor, vele ellentétben, nem tartozott magyarázattal a mardekárosoknak.

– A bolondokkal? – Janus arca ezúttal döbbenetet tükrözött.

– Bolondokkal? – Harry dühbe gurult, de próbálta elnyomni ezt az érzést.

– Hát, van egy rövid versikénk a négy házról – vigyorgott a fiú. – ez természetesen nem a hivatalos vélemény a házakról, de mégis azt kell, hogy mondjam, sokkal inkább igaz. Így szól: Hugrabug? A hülyéknek van! Bolondoknak? Griffendél! Hollóhát – a nagyfejűknek! Mardekár csak a tökély!

– Nem tudom, ki írta ezt a versikét, de nem volt egy Shakespeare… – vonta meg a vállát Harry, aztán a tányérjára fordította a figyelmét, próbálva legalább néhány falatot lenyomni a torkán. Nem volt egyszerű.

Észre kellett vennie, hogy bárhogy is vélekedtek róla a mardekárosok, senki nem merte hangosan kimondani. Harry látta a kényelmetlen fészkelődést, szinte hallotta a ki nem mondott szavakat, de békén hagyták, és ezért nagyon hálás volt. Vacsora után megkönnyebbülten indult el velük a pince irányába, de ekkor történt néhány dolog. Az első mindjárt Leah Moon volt, egy hugrabugos ötödéves.

– Hé, Jan – lépett oda a hatodéves mardekároshoz. – Attól tartok, anya a te ládádba csomagolta a tollaimat, és holnap szükségem lesz rájuk. Lehoznád őket reggel?

– Persze – Janus Harryhez fordult, aki még mindig mellette állt. – Ő a húgom, Leah – mutatta be a lányt Harrynek.

– Quietus Piton, örülök, hogy találkoztunk – mondta Harry udvariasan, és rámosolygott.

Leah elpirult, miután alig hallhatóan motyogott valamit, sarkon fordult, és elmenekült.

– Mit is mondtál az előbb a hugrabugos hülyékről? – fordult Harry Janus felé, aki erre szintén elvörösödött, mint előbb a húga, és nem tudott mit mondani. Harry már majdnem hozzátett még egy kioktató megjegyzést, amikor a szeme sarkából meglátta, hogy elállja valaki az utat előttük.

Ránézett. Malfoy volt az. Malfoy, arcán gonoszság és egy megvető mosoly ült.

– Szóval te vagy a Piton család legújabb tagja.

Harry nem válaszolt, csak hidegen meredt rá, és azt kívánta, bárcsak bárhol máshol lenne.

– Az aranyvérű családok szégyene…

Harry összefonta a karjait maga előtt.

– Hogy érted ezt, Malfoy? – kérdezte dühösen.

– Ó, szóval tudod a nevemet – válaszolta az. Harry gondolatban bokán rúgta magát az elszólásért. – Gondolom az apád mesélt rólunk…

Harry nem válaszolt, csak áll ott, és várta a folytatást.

– Igazán szégyen, hogy egy félig mugli származék lesz az örököse egy régi, nemesi, aranyvérű családnak.

– Mit is mondtál, Malfoy? – Harry előrehajolt, bele a szőke fiú arcába. – Egy félig mugli származék az _szégyen_? – sziszegte. – Mit gondolsz, mit szólna erre apukád „kis bálványa", ha hallaná?

Malfoy arcán félelem suhant át, és lépett egyet hátrafelé.

– Te… te…

– Azt mondom, Malfoy, légy óvatos, ha nem akarsz túl korán meghalni…

– Hogy merészeled…

– Szánalmas vagy, Malfoy. Csak nem hitted, hogy ez a kis műsorod megrémít?

Beszélgetésük kezdte felhívni a körülöttük állók figyelmét, és többen megálltak mellettük. Malfoy a bámuló diákokra nézett, megvonta a vállát, és egy utolsó pillantást vetett Harryre.

– Ne hidd, hogy ez volt az utolsó…

– Na, most igazán halálra rémültem tőled – mondta Harry megjátszott félelemmel a hangjában. Mellette hirtelen vadul felnevetett valaki. Janus egészen addig nevetett, míg a szőke fiú háta el nem tűnt a tömegben.

– Beképzelt seggfej… – mondta, mikor Malfoy hallótávolságon kívül került. – Azt hiszi, az ő családja a legtisztább vérű egész Angliában. És az apja épp ilyen kibírhatatlan, mint ő. Nyáron meglátogatta a szüleimet, és úgy viselkedett, mintha ő maga lenne Merlin személyesen…

– A szüleid mardekárosok voltak, ugye? – kérdezte Harry kíváncsian.

– Anyám. Apám hollóhátas volt…

– És… mi van a húgoddal?

Janus megvonta a vállát.

– Ő mindannyiunktól különbözik. Szégyenlős, és… hát, más.

– Quietus?

Piton lépett melléjük. Janus elkomolyodott, ahogy üdvözölte a tanárt. Ő válaszul csak biccentett, és Harry vállára tette a kezét.

– Gyere. Maga pedig, Moon, menjen a klubhelyiségébe. Későre jár.

– Igen, professzor – válaszolta gyorsan Janus, és követte a társait. – Jó éjszakát.

– Jó éjt – mosolygott rá halványan Harry.

– Jól vagy? – kérdezte óvatosan Piton, mikor végre a nappalijukban voltak.

Harry szerette volna azt válaszolni, hogy „igen", de érezte, hogy remegni kezd, és zúg a feje. Felemelte a lábát, hogy a díványhoz lépjen, de a világ elhomályosodott, aztán elsötétült előtte. A földre zuhant.

– Harry, Harry, mi a baj? – Perselus letérdelt mellé, a válla alá csúsztatta a kezét és magához ölelte.

Abban a pillanatban Harry túl gyenge volt ahhoz, hogy válaszoljon. Perselus ruhájába temette az arcát, és megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. Érezte, hogy Perselus felemeli, és lefekteti a díványra.

– Bántott valaki?

Csak megrázta a fejét, hogy „nem". Perselus nem kérdezősködött tovább, csak szorosabbra vonta az ölelését Harry válla körül, és tartotta, amíg teljesen meg nem szűnt a remegése.

– Azt hiszem, egy kicsit… túl sok volt egyszerre. Az igazgató bejelentése, a bámulás, a suttogások, a mardekárosok, és főképpen az a sok ember körülöttem… Mindig attól rettegtem, hogy valaki megérint, felismernek… Nem hiszem, hogy holnap a nagyteremben reggelizek.

– Harry, nekünk…

– Kérlek, hívj Quietusnak. Igazán kedves vagy, hogy Harrynek nevezel, de ez túlságosan veszélyes. Hívj Quietusnak, kérlek, még akkor is, ha éppen ki vagyok bukva.

– Rendben, Quiet. De muszáj a nagyteremben reggeliznünk. Nekem legalábbis.

– Én nem fogok. Nem szeretnék már az első reggel megőrülni.

Perselus nem válaszolt, csak nyugtatóan simogatta Harry hátát.

– Utálom ezt az átkozott gyengeségemet…

– Nem vagy gyenge.

– De nem kellene mindig szaladnom, és hozzád bújnom, mint egy kisgyereknek.

– Én nem bánom.

– De én igen!

– Te se bánd. Senki nem tud róla, és nem is fogja megtudni senki.

– Akkor is nevetséges…

– Több időre van szükséged, hogy túltedd magad azon, ami nyáron történt. Hónapokra. Nem napokra.

– De már majdnem egy hónap telt el azóta!

– Majdnem _egy_ hónap.

Harry nem válaszolt, csak becsukta a szemét. Hosszú órákig ültek az üres kandalló előtt. Mikor Perselus észrevette, hogy Harry elaludt, átvitte az ágyba. Ő csak később ment aludni. Mikor már harmadszor ébredt fel Harry forgolódására és nyögéseire, felkapta a takaróját és odafeküdt mellé. Az utóbbi néhány napban már nem volt szükség erre, ahogy Harry álma egyre nyugodtabbá vált, de most úgy tűnt: az első napok és éjszakák megint nehezek lesznek.

* * *

Ahogy Harry belépett az átváltoztatástan terembe, megbánta, hogy úgy döntött, a griffendélesekkel fog órákra járni. Ahogy végignézett a többiek arcán, egyszerre érezte ismerősnek és idegennek a helyzetet. Az egész osztály őt bámulta, ahogy ott állt az ajtóban, kezében a könyveivel. 

Nem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen nehéz lesz. Ilyen kényelmetlen.

– Heló – mondta szégyenlősen, és utálta magát érte.

Senki nem köszönt vissza. Csak bámultak rá fenyegetően.

Harry nem tudta, hova üljön, úgyhogy csak állt az ajtó mellett, és hihetetlenül hülyén érezte magát.

– Izé… Azt hiszem, leülhetnél. – Harry nagy meglepetésére Neville szólt hozzá először. Egy Pitonhoz!

– Igen – mondta, de nem mozdult. A szokásos helye felé pislantott, és… Ronra. Aztán Hermionéra. Aztán Deanre, Seamusra, Patilra. Ellenséges pillantások.

– Te meg mit keresel itt, Piton? – lépett most felé Ron, és fenyegetően összefonta a karját maga előtt. – Ez nem a mardekáros ötödéves osztály! Nem látod?

Harry szembenézett a legjobb barátjával. Nem tudta, mit tegyen. A feje megint zúgni kezdett, és ahogy Ron közelebb lépett hozzá, a szédülése émelygéssé vált.

– Itt lesz átváltoztatástan órám. Az ötödéves griffendélesekkel. – A hangja rekedt volt az erőlködéstől, hogy ne hányja el magát.

Erre a bejelentésre meglepett horkanások hallatszottak a teremben lévő többi diák irányából.

– Nem. Nem lesz – mondta Ron, és karon ragadta Harryt. Ez volt a legrosszabb, amit tehetett. A következő pillanatban könyvei a földre potyogtak, ahogy pánikba esve hátraugrott.

– NE érj hozzám! – kiáltotta dühösen a meglepett fiúra, amint összeszedte magát. A hányingere elmúlt, és most már erősnek érezte magát. – Nincs semmi jogod rá, hogy parancsolgass nekem, Ron.

– Neked én nem vagyok „Ron", Piton – válaszolta a fiú dühösen.

– Mi folyik itt? – csattant fel hirtelen McGalagony hangja Ron háta mögött.

– Semmi, tanárnő. – Ron hátrébb lépett, és egy utolsó dühös pillantást vetve Harry felé, leült a helyére.

Harry lehajolt, hogy felvegye a földről a könyveit.

– Mi történt, Mr. Piton? – kérdezte tőle a tanárnő.

– Csak leejtettem a könyveimet… –egyenesedett fel, és nyugodtan a nő szemébe nézett. – Nem tudom, hova üljek, tanárnő.

– Van ott egy üres hely Weasley mellett…

– Nem! – kiáltott fel Ron dühösen. – Az Harryé…

Harry lehajtotta a fejét, és felsóhajtott.

– Akkor azt hiszem, Longbottom mellé… – McGalagony megmutatta Harrynek a helyét, majd komolyan végigmérte az osztályt. – Mr. Piton veletek együtt fogja látogatni az órákat. Kérlek, segítsetek neki, hogy be tudjon illeszkedni az új helyzetébe…

A folytatást Harry már nem hallotta. Beilleszkedni… nem lesz egyszerű, éppen úgy, ahogy gondolta is.

* * *

Számmisztika… Már a gondolatára is végigfutott a hátán a hideg. A múlt héten minden szabad idejében erre az átkozott órára készült, hogy legalább félig értse, amiről az első nap szó lesz. Nagy megkönnyebbülésére az ötödikes griffendélesek közül csak Hermione látogatta az órát. De ott volt az összes hollóhátas, a Mardekárból pedig Nott és Malfoy. És újra a szokásos probléma: nem tudta, hova üljön. Ahogy ott állt tanácstalanul, Nott intett oda neki. 

– Hé, Quietus! Gyere ide! – és a mellette levő üres helyre mutatott.

Harry bólintott, és ahogy közelebb ért a fiúhoz, elgondolkodott rajta, vajon miért nem beszélt vele soha azelőtt. Pedig négy évig majdnem minden órájuk közös volt.

– Kösz, Nott…

– Ne Nottozz itt nekem, haver. Hívj Aresnek, vagy Arinak, ha az jobban tetszik – mondta Nott, és várakozóan nézett Harryre.

– Oké, Ares. Hogyhogy Malfoy nem melletted ül?

– Miért kellene neki? – kérdezte a fiú meglepetten.

– Hát, hiszen egy házban vagytok…

– Attól még nem vagyunk barátok. Ki nem állhatom azt az elkényeztetett ficsúrt meg a debil haverjait. Biztos láttad őket: két tohonya hájgömb…

– Ó, azokat láttam! – Harry elnyomott egy félmosolyt. Most már emlékezett rá, hogy soha nem látta Arest a többi mardekáros mellett ülni. Mindig elkülönült tőlük. – Nem tűnnek túl intelligensnek… – tette hozzá.

– Mert nem is azok – válaszolta Ares, aztán megkérdezte. – Miért nem voltál bűbájtanon?

– Átváltoztatástanom volt.

– Nem a mardekárosokkal jársz az órákra?

– Nem. A griffendélesekkel.

Ares felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Furcsa.

Harry csak megrántotta a vállát.

– Nem tudom…

– Hát… de legalább nem kell a csodálatos ötösfogattal töltened az idődet.

– Mégpedig?

– Malfoy és követői: ő, a két haverja és a két csaj, Pansy és Millicent.

– És Zabini? Ő nincs velük?

– Jobban szeret egyedül lenni. Mint én. De míg én aranyvérű vagyok, és Malfoy csapata nem mer velem kikezdeni, ő mugli származású, és őt mindig piszkálják. Hülyék…

– Malfoy velem is megpróbált kötekedni tegnap.

– Mert félvér vagy?

Harry csak bólintott.

– Hallottam, mit válaszoltál neki. Fél éjjel azt tárgyalták a hálóteremben… – Az arca elkomorult. – Jobban kéne vigyáznod a megjegyzéseiddel. Nem túl bölcs dolog ilyesmiket mondani.

Harry már azon volt, hogy válaszol, mikor a tanár belépett a tanterembe, és az óra elkezdődött.

Az óra NAGYON hosszú volt, de meglepően érdekes. Az elmúlt hét alatt Piton megpróbálta neki elmagyarázni a tantárgy fontosabb részeit, de halálra unta magát rajta, és már előre félt a közelgő óráktól. De most le volt nyűgözve.

Lelkesedése egy kissé lelohadt, mikor a tanár, Vector professzor feladta a leckét a prímszámokról, és azok használatáról a kódfejtésben. Harry gyanította, hogy a délutánt a könyvtárban kell majd töltenie.

Az óra után Aresszel ment a nagyterembe ebédelni, aztán együtt sétáltak ki Hagrid kunyhójához.

Ahogy megálltak a félóriás tanárra várva, Harrynek baljós érzése támadt. Nem bírt rájönni, mi zavarja. Aztán a pillantása a Hagrid ajtója előtt alvó vadászkutyára esett.

Fang. Elmosolyodott. Fang nem volt az iskolában az utóbbi két hétben, biztosan Hagriddel volt, aki szintén nem tartózkodott itt. Csak két napja érkeztek, és Harrynek még nem volt alkalma találkozni velük.

Ahogy Harry és Ares közelebb léptek, a kutya rájuk emelte a szemét, aztán felállt.

Harry biztosan tudta, hogy valami nagy baj lesz. De mi?

A következő pillanatban aztán rájött. Fang felismerte. Nem, nem Quietus Piton, hanem Harry Pottert. A következő pillanatban már a nyakába is ugrott örömében. Harry hátraesett, belebotlott Aresbe, és mindketten a földre zuhantak a kutya súlya alatt.

Valami nedveset érzett az arcán.

Aztán minden elsötétült.

…

…

– Hé, haver, kelj fel! Kelj már fel! – hallotta Harry valahonnan a magasból Ares kétségbeesett kiáltozását. Lassan nyitotta ki a szemét, és egy nagyon ideges Hagridot, meg egy enyhén szólva meglepett Arest látott maga fölött.

– Már jól vagyok… – nyögte, és felült. Mikor látta, hogy Hagrid keze elindul a válla felé, megrándult, és hátrébb húzódott. – Kérem, ne… – nyögte.

Hagrid azonnal leengedte a kezét.

– Ne hozzak egy pohár vizet? – kérdezte Nott. Harry bólintott.

– Elnézést Fang viselkedéséért… Eddig még soha nem csinált ilyen idegenekkel… Általában olyan… izé… félénk és szégyenlős, nem tudom, miért támadt rád…

– Azt hiszem, nem is támadt rám – sóhajtott Harry. – Csak üdvözölt, és megnyalta az arcomat…

– Tényleg? Furcsa. Azt hittem… – dadogta Hagrid elvörösödve, aztán felállt. Harry felé nyújtotta a kezét, hogy felsegítse, de az megint elhúzódott előle. – Azt hiszem, jobb, ha most felmész az ispotályba… – mondta.

– Nem, minden rendben lesz – mondta Harry. – Én csak… azt hiszem, megijedtem a kutyától. – Igen, ez félig-meddig igaz is volt. A kutyától. Az igazság másik fele pedig az volt, hogy Nott-tól. A testi kontaktustól. Az érintéstől.

Feltápászkodott, majd odalépett az izgatott kutyához, és megsimogatta a hátát.

– Jól van.

– Szóval te vagy Piton professzor fia. – kérdezte-állította Hagrid.

– Igen – válaszolta Harry. Biztos volt benne, hogy a félóriás erre megvetően végigméri majd.

– Pont olyan vagy, mint a testvére, tudtad? – Úgy látszott, Hagrid nem veti meg. Éppen ellenkezőleg.

– Tudom. Mindenki ezt mondja. Még a nevünk is megegyezik – az utóbbit Harry már gúnyosan tette hozzá, de Hagrid ezt látszólag nem vette észre.

– Akkor te is Quiet vagy?

– Quiet? Csak Perse… az apám hív ezen a becenéven.

– Én valamikor így szólítottam az öccsét.

– Ismerte? – Harry kíváncsivá vált.

– Igen. Amolyan… barátfélék voltunk. Én már itt dolgoztam, mikor ő az iskolát kezdte. Sokszor jött le hozzám. Általában az apáddal együtt. Imádták az állatokat, és azok is szerették őket… És ahogy látom, téged is.

Harry megint felsóhajtott, és egy utolsó pillantást vetett Fangra.

Nem. Fang nem azért üdvözölte, mert olyan, mint az apja vagy Perselus. Azért üdvözölte, mert ő Harry Potter, és a kutya tudta ezt. Harry megborzongott, ahogy eszébe jutott a keresztapja. Még jó, hogy Sirius nem igazi kutya, csak animágus.

De a gondolat, hogy Perselus lejárt meglátogatni Hagridot, teljesen… furcsának tűnt, aztán eszébe jutott, hogy elsőben, mikor azt hitték, hogy Piton akarja ellopni a bölcsek kövét, Hagrid megvédte. Hagrid mindig megvédte. Hagrid valamiért kedvelte Perselust. Ez is egy furcsa gondolat volt.

– Most már gyerünk az órára, Mr. Piton – mondta végül Hagrid.

– Izé, uram… ha akarja, azt hiszem, nyugodtan hívhat Quietnek…

A félóriás rámosolygott.

– Ne urazz engem. Hívj csak Hagridnek.

– Jó. Köszönöm.

Ahogy halkan beszélgetve a várakozó osztályok felé sétáltak, Harry lassan megnyugodott. De ahogy közelebb értek, rájött, hogy most két óra hosszat egyszerre kell majd elviselnie Ront és Malfoyt.

– Jobban érzed már magad? – hallotta Ares hangját a háta mögül. Megfordult, és látta, hogy egy pohár vizet nyújt felé.

– Igen, sokkal jobban – mosolyodott el, és felhajtotta a vizet.

– Történt valami? –lépett Malfoy melléjük.

– Semmi, ami rád tartozna. Kopj le – fordult felé Harry.

– Hé Piton, ne legyél már olyan harapós… Láttam az előbb az ájuldozós műsorodat.

A haverjai felvihogtak.

– Hagyj békén, Malfoy.

– Most meg milyen bátor vagy, Piton. Biztos az apád miatt, nem? Mint tanár, megvédi majd a drága kicsi fiát, aki mindenért pityeregve rohan hozzá…

– Mit szeretnél még elmondani az apámról, Malfoy? Vigyázz, most nem otthon vagy – még egyszer végigmérte, aztán megfordult és otthagyta. Szóváltásuk alig hallhatóan folyt, és Harry biztos volt benne, hogy senki nem hallotta. Ron például, aki most szemtől szemben állt vele, bizonyára nem.

– Látom, hogy végre megtaláltad a helyed, Piton. Miért nem csatlakozol a házadhoz? Apuci házához?

Egy rövid pillanatra Harry majdnem elvigyorodott. A gondolatot, hogy Piton az apja, már kezdte megszokni, de hogy „apuci"-ként hivatkozzanak rá. Nem. Perselus minden volt, csak apuci nem.

– Ő nem mardekáros, vagy nem hallottad az igazgatót, Weasley? Nem osztották be, úgyhogy nem hivatkozhatsz rá úgy, mint mardekárosra. – Jött a védelmére Ares.

– Nem a te dolgod, Nott. Vagy talán a bűntársadat véded?

– Bűntársadat? – kérdezte Ares meglepetten. – Ezt hogy érted?

– Tudok az apád izé… – gonoszul elvigyorodott – elkötelezettségeiről…

Ares csak bámult Ronra értetlenül, Harry viszont olyan ideges lett, hogy alig tudott megszólalni.

– Hogy mered…!

– Láttam a bizonyítékot.

Igen, ezt tudta: mindhárman látták tavaly év végén az ispotályban a Fekete Jegyet Piton kezén… Igen, de akkor mind azt hitték, hogy Piton átállt, hiszen Dumbledore tudott róla, és… Nem. Ennek semmi értelme.

– Az apád a minisztériumban dolgozik. Biztos elmondta neked, mi történt apámmal a nyáron – válaszolta Harry elbizonytalanodva.

– Megérdemelte, Piton. Nem kapott semmi többet, csak amit megérdemelt.

Erre már nem tudott mit mondani. Perselus is mindig ugyanezt mondta. Harry idegesen szorította össze a fogait. De most már Aresnek is visszajött a szava.

– Tényleg nem értem, miről beszéltek. Mi ez az egész?

– Most úgy teszel, mintha nem tudnád! Ne legyél nevetséges, Nott! – kiáltott rá Ron, de erre már mindenki figyelme feléjük fordult. Ron elvörösödött, és magukra hagyta őket.

Harry érezte, hogy valaki megérinti a karját. Leküzdve a késztetését, hogy elrántsa, megfordult, és látta, hogy Nott még mindig csodálkozva áll mellette.

– Ez meg mi volt? Te érted, mire célzott?

Harry nyelni próbált, de a szája teljesen kiszáradt, és gombócot érzett a torkában. Nott nem tudta. És… miért pont az ő, Harry dolga, hogy felvilágosítsa az apja felől? És különben is, hogyan? Vágja oda neki, hogy „az apád halálfaló"?

Felsóhajtott, és suttogni kezdett, mert az óra közben elkezdődött.

– Azt hiszem, ő feltételezi, hogy minden mardekáros izé… Tudodki követője. – Majdnem kimondta Voldemort nevét. – Az te apád is, meg az enyém is.

– Az átkozott szemét…

– Csak gyászol – Harry a volt barátja felé pislantott. Fizikailag olyan közel voltak… csak néhány méter… de minden másban óriási volt közöttük a távolság. És talán még sincs esélyük, hogy újjáépítsék ezt a barátságot.

Az óra után néhány percre megint leült Fang mellé. Nem is vette észre, mikor ült oda Hermione is, csak mikor beszélni kezdett.

– Kérlek, ne haragudj Ron viselkedéséért. Túlságosan szomorú, mindenkire haragszik, és nem veszi észre, hogy mennyire igazságtalan. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy az apád nem érdemelte meg, amit Tudodkitől kapott…

– Miért gondolod? – kérdezett vissza Harry.

– Nem tudom… Láttam őt a temetésen, és előtte éjjel… Ő másmilyen, mint amilyennek mi, diákok általában ismerjük.

Vagyis ő észrevett valamit. És igazán nem csoda, hogy Ron ezt nem vette észre.

Ron! Harry néha utálta, amiért volt barátja annyira tele van előítéletekkel, és olyan hirtelen ítél.

S ez nem Perselusról szól, hanem róla, róluk, a barátságukról. A falról, amit soha nem fog tudni leküzdeni.

* * *

Folytatásért kéretik Enelent nyúzni intenzíven :-))) 


	4. Chapter 4

**Fordította: Enelen**

**Átnézte: enahma**

**

* * *

4. fejezet – Védd magad! **

* * *

– Hallottam, mi történt a legendás lények gondozása óra előtt – mondta aznap este Piton, mikor Harry végre otthon ült a nappalijukban, a regény utolsó oldalait olvasva. 

Harry felsóhajtott, de nem nézett fel a könyvből. Nem akart Perselus szemébe nézni, nem akarta újra beismerni a gyengeségét...

– Quiet? – a férfi hangja most még komolyabban csengett. – Nézz rám.

Harry felhorkant, és megint felsóhajtott. Aztán lassan felemelte a fejét.

– Mi történt pontosan?

– Honnan tudsz róla? – kérdezett vissza Harry.

– Hagrid mesélte el.

Vagyis Hagrid volt az. Tudhatta volna, azok után, amit Hagrid Quietusról és Perselusról mesélt.

– Barátok voltatok? – tette fel a kérdést, ami már órák óta foglalkoztatta. Másrészt viszont szerette volna elkerülni Perselus kérdését.

– Nem, Quietussal voltak barátok. Nekem csak mardekáros barátaim voltak.

– De... Hagrid azt mondta, mindketten eljártatok meglátogatni...

– Igen, sokszor meglátogattam, de nem hiszem, hogy barátok voltunk. Mindig érdekeltek a legendás lények, csakúgy, mint a bájitalokhoz szükséges növények... De én kérdeztem először. Mi történt?

És ez itt a vég. Válaszolnia kell.

– Hagrid kutyája, Agyar felismert, és a szokásos módján üdvözölni próbált. Rámugrott, én meg hanyattestem, rá Aresre, és mind a földre zuhantunk. És akkor... nem tudtam elviselni az érzést.

– Azt, hogy hozzád értek?

– Igen. És elájultam.

Piton felállt, és járkálni kezdett a kandalló előtt.

– Muszáj lesz találnunk erre valami megoldást.

– Azt hiszem, idővel majd magától megoldódik...

– Talán. És miért nem jöttél hozzám rögtön az óra után?

– Kaptunk házi feladatot, és a könyvtárba mentem tanulni.

– Házi feladatot?

– Tudod, számmisztikából. Nem megy még túl jól – mondta Harry, és mikor látta, hogy Perselus nyitja a száját, gyorsan folytatta. – Nem, most már nem lesz szükségem korrepetálásra, Perselus. Egész délután tanultam.

– És értesz is mindent?

– Hát, volt ott egy definíció a prímszámok szerepéről az ősi kódfejtésben...

– Lássuk csak.

Harry kinyitotta a könyvét, és széthajtotta a pergament. Perselus leült mellé, és mindketten beletemetkeztek a problémás részbe. Majdnem éjfél volt már, mire ágyba kerültek.

– Még jó, hogy szóltam, hogy nincs szükségem korrepetálásra – motyogta bele Harry a párnájába. Perselus felkuncogott.

– De most már érted, nem?

– Aha – ásított nagyot Harry. – De most tudod, mitől félek?

– Igen?

– Holnap dupla bájitaltan órám lesz a mardekárosokkal és Piton professzorral... Mindjárt reggeli után.

– Ne is mondd! Az a zsíros hajú szemét!

– 5 pont a Griffendéltől, amiért Potter túl hangosan lélegzett. 10 pont a Griffendéltől, mert Granger csalt és 50 pont a Griffendéltől, mert Longbottom ismét felrobbantotta magát…

– Szemtelen, mint mindig.

– Jaj, úgy sajnálom...

Mikor Harry belépett a bájital tanterembe, megint a szokásos problémával találta szembe magát: hova üljön? Ares Blaise mellett ült, úgyhogy már csak a Neville melletti szék maradt szabadon. Őmellé ülni azonban túlságosan veszélyes lenne. Így hát csak állt az ajtóban, és várt. Ez nem tartott túl soká: néhány perc múlva hangos dörrenéssel kivágódott az ajtó, és Piton egyenesen belerohant a bizonytalankodó Harrybe.

– Hát te mit állsz itt? – kérdezte mérgesen.

– Nem tudom, hova üljek... – motyogta Harry zavartan.

Egy pillanatig csak meredtek egymásra, aztán Harry látta, hogy Perselus arckifejezése meglágyul egy kicsit.

– Leülhetsz Longbottom mellé – hessegette őt az üres hely felé.

Az egész osztály rémülten meredt rájuk. Ez volt az első alkalom, mikor a bájital tanárukat rendes emberi módon látták viselkedni – még a szokásos ajkbiggyesztés is hiányzott az arcáról. Harry megkönnyebbülten elmosolyodott, bólintott, aztán leült. Ahogy a szeme sarkából Neville-re nézett, láthatta a fiú elképedt arcát. Hogy egy Piton üljön mellette? Még valamilyen más órán meg is tudta volna érteni. Na de éppen bájitaltanon?

Odafordult hozzá, és rámosolygott.

– Heló, Nev... izé... Longbottom.

Neville megmerevedett. Képtelen volt megszólalni.

– Nyissátok ki a könyveteket a 12. oldalon, és kezdjetek jegyzetelni. Felírom a táblára a bájital összetevőit. Ha befejeztétek az olvasást, hozzákezdhettek az elkészítéséhez.

A tónus egyszerre volt ismerős és furcsa. Piton hangja még mindig jeges volt és átható, de az arca... Nyoma nem volt a gúnyos félmosolynak, se a szokásos keserűségnek. Harry viszont idegesen kezdte jegyzetelni a szöveget. Tökéletes bénasága fel fogja dühíteni Perselust, ebben biztos volt. Neville csodálatos képességeiről már nem is beszélve...

Mikor végre nekifogtak a főzetnek, idegessége minden előző szintet felülhaladt. Alig kapott levegőt, kezei remegtek. És persze halvány fogalma sem volt róla, hogyan és mikor kell beleraknia a hozzávalókat a főzetbe. Hogyan vágja össze őket, milyen sorrendben kell őket használni? Talány. Csak annyit tudott, hogy a kész bájital színének tiszta világoskéknek kell lennie, de ahogy telt az idő, sokkal inkább koszos narancssárgát kezdett inkább ölteni.

– Kifelejtettük belőle a zsályát – fordult felé Neville.

– A zsályát? – húzta össze Harry a szemöldökét. – Azt már rég beletettem.

– Mikor?

– Nem tudom. Talán a farkasfű után…? – suttogta, és zavarodottan bámultak egymásra.

– Akkor... talán a bájital hőfoka nem elég magas.

Harry tanácstalanul emelte meg a vállát.

– Na jó, megpróbálom felmelegíteni egy kicsit – fordult Neville az üst felé, és megbűvölte a tüzet.

A lángok felcsaptak. A lé gőzölögni kezdett.

– Azt hiszem, ennyi elég is volt – nézett Harry Neville-re néhány perc után, és nyelt egyet.

– Ha te mondod… – fordult a kövérkés fiú az üst felé, hogy eloltsa alatta a tüzet. Felemelte a pálcáját, és elmormolt egy varázslatot. A tűz viszont egyáltalán nem aludt ki, inkább megint felcsapott, de ezúttal sokkal erősebben.

– Neville – Harry ugrott egyet, és előrántotta a pálcáját. – Állj félre, gyorsan!

De már nem volt ideje, hogy megmozdítsa a kezét, és kimondja a varázsszót: a következő pillanatban az üst felrobbant. Harry elkapta Neville kezét, és elrántotta a veszélyes területről. A földre zuhantak, de ezúttal Harrynek sikerült elkerülnie a másik fiút, úgyhogy nem ájult el. Még nem. De ha Perselus...

– Mi volt ez, Quietus? – Hirtelen meglátta maga felett nagybátyja dühtől fehér arcát. Mellette Neville rémülten próbálta láthatatlan méretűre összehúzódni. Harry rápislantott, aztán vissza Perselusra, és felsóhajtott.

– Felrobbant – mondta tárgyilagosan, és az arca majdnem ugyanolyan üres és érzelemmentes maradt, mint Perselusé (órák hosszatt gyakorolta a tükör előtt, de még mindig messze volt a tökéletestől).

– Azt látom. De mit csináltatok? – Perselus hangja dühös kunkorodott fel. Nagyon dühösen. Talán mégsem a faarcú megállapítás volt a helyes válasz.

– Hát... – Harry nem tudta, mit tegyen. Ha elmondja Perselusnak, hogy Neville képtelen volt eloltani egy egyszerű tüzet, az legalább tíz pontjába kerül majd a Griffendélnek, és Perselus körülbelül egy hónapnyi büntetőmunkát varr majd a rémült fiú nyakába... – Felszítottam a tüzet. Azt hiszem, túlságosan jól sikerült... – nyelt egyet, és nem mert a bájital tanár szemébe nézni. Érezte, hogy Neville megrándul mellette.

– Igazán?

Válaszul csak bólintott, szemét a kezeire szegezve.

– Akkor tíz pont a Griffendéltől, amiért Longbottom nem figyelmeztetett időben, és neked büntetőmunka Fricssel. – Ahogy megpördült, még hozzátette – És takarítsátok fel ezt a rendetlenséget, míg a többiek befejezik a főzeteiket. GYERÜNK!

Harry meglepetten ugrott talpra, és a szeme sarkából Neville-re nézett, aki csak állt meredten, hol Pitonra, hol Harryre bámulva, és láthatólag nem tudta, mit gondoljon.

– Mondjam el újra, Longbottom? Takarítsatok fel, AZONNAL!

Ahogy nekifogott a robbanásnyomok eltüntetésének az asztalról és a székekről, Harry hallotta, hogy Malfoy felvihog és Ron idegesen motyog magában. Néha-néha Neville-re pislogott, aki még mindig Harry viselkedésének a hatása alatt állt. Hogy egy Piton megvédje – őt? Nehéz lehetett elhinnie.

Mire befejezték a takarítást, az osztály többi része is befejezte a főzést, és Piton elengedte őket.

– Quietus, várj – mondta Harrynek, ahogy az osztály kitódult a tanteremből. Perselus előrement az asztalához, a fekete köpeny suhogott mögötte.

– Igen? – Harry még mindig nem akarta elmondani Perselusnak, mi történt. De szerencsére nem kérdezte meg újra, és neki nem kellett hazudnia, bár látta az arcán a csalódottságot.

– Elintézem Fricssel a büntetőmunkádat, és ma este, vacsora után újra elkészíted ezt a főzetet. Megértetted? – a hangján enyhe hidegség érződött.

– Miért Fricssel? – Harry most kérlelve nézett rá. – Sokkal szívesebben tölteném veled vagy Hagriddal a büntetőmunkát...

– Nem akarom, hogy a többi diák azt higgye, kivételezek veled. Nem vagy a tagja egyik háznak se, tehát nem vonhatok le tőled pontokat, ahogy a többi tanár sem. Úgyhogy vigyázz: a büntetőmunkáid sokkal komolyabbak lesznek, mint a többieké.

Harry ingerülten forgatta a szemeit.

– Csodálatos – morogta az orra alatt, és kilépett a tanteremből.

A bájitalteremhez vezető folyosó néptelen volt és sötét. Harry egy pillanatra megállt, és eltűnődött a múlton. Amikor régebben ide kellett jönnie, mindig borzasztóan ideges volt és sokszor dühös is. Eszébe jutott a régi, zsíros hajú Piton. Piton, aki mindig megalázta és ordibált vele, hülyére terrorizálta Neville-t, gonoszkodott Hermionével, és kivételezett a mardekárosokkal. A felé vetett hideg és gyűlölködő pillantások... És most minden olyan más volt. Pitonból Perselus lett, a gyűlöletből törődés, az idegességből vágyódás és a sötét pincéből az otthona.

Perselusban talán senki más nem látta meg a változást. Ahogy Harry figyelte viselkedését az óra alatt, rá kellett jönnie, hogy még mindig ugyanolyan: gonosz megjegyzések a griffendélesek munkájára, dicséret a mardekárosoknak. Az egyetlen különbség az volt, hogy most nem vett tudomást Harryről – és így Neville-ről sem. Igen, Perselus olyan volt, mint mindig: gonosz, kivételező szemétláda, beszűkült látókörrel, elfogultsággal, és előítéletekkel telt – pont, mint Sirius, és bizonyos értelemben, mint Ron, aki...

– Direkt csináltad.

...súlyos előítéletekkel viseltetett valahai barátjával szemben, és most itt várja az üres folyosón, hogy jól összevesszenek. Harry Ron felé fordult.

– Mit? – kérdezte zavartan.

– Szabotáltad a főzetet, hogy a Griffendél pontokat veszítsen.

Harry érezte, hogy forr benne a düh.

– Szabotáltam? Micsoda? Én nem... – kezdte volna, de Ron félbeszakította.

– Akkor miért mondtad azt Pitonnak? Ne mondd, hogy Neville-t akartad megvédeni!

– Miért ne? – kérdezett vissza Harry. – És mi van, ha azt akartam? Kopj le. Nem a te dolgod.

– Idefigyelj, Piton – sziszegte Ron, összeszorított fogain keresztül szűrve a szót. – Nem tudom, miben sántikálsz. Mire volt az a részvétnyilvánítás a könyvesboltban. Miért jársz velük közös órákra. Miért teszel úgy, mintha Neville-t védenéd. Miért próbálsz összebarátkozni Hagriddal. De ne feledd, én nem fogok hinni neked. Soha.

Harry nyelt egyet. Hirtelen túl sok volt ez az egész.

– Megértem – suttogta, és Ront megkerülve elindult a sötét varázslatok kivédése tanterem felé.

Vagyis Ron soha nem fog hinni neki. Ron nem ad neki még egy esélyt. Számára ezzel elveszett. És soha nem kapja vissza.

És ez... rossz volt. Fájt. És mindez a hülye titoktartás miatt!

Megállt. Elmondja neki! Nem tudja tovább játszani ezt a szerepet! Vissza akarja kapni Ront, a barátságukat és... De nem. Nem, nem azért, mert fél a valószínű kínzásoktól. Tényleg rokona Pitonnak, és most már látta, hogy Ron komolyan irtózik a professzortól. És Ron... már korábban is elhagyta, egy sokkal komolyabb helyzetben, mint ez, mikor pedig szüksége lett volna a segítségére. És most, ha megmondaná neki, hogy ő Harry Potter... ha az egyáltalán. Ki ő valójában? Teljesen összezavarodott.

Harry leült a lépcsőre.

Ő Harry Potter. De nem James Potter fia. Ő egy Piton. Igaz, hogy nem is Perselus fia, de nem volt benne biztos, hogy Ron látná a különbséget. Már ha van. Ő Piton és nem Potter, és ez már magában elég ahhoz, hogy gyűlölje.

És, gondolta végül Harry, ha már Ron gyűlöli, jobb, ha Quietus Pitonként gyűlöli, és nem Harry Potterként, aki azonban Quietus Piton fia és Perselus Piton unokaöccse.

Ez nem volt túl kellemes gondolat. Egyáltalán nem.

Érezte, hogy könnyek égetik a szemét. Nem! Most nem szabad sírnia, nem szabad utat engednie a gyengeségének! Dühösen szorította ökölbe a kezét, és felállt.

Sötét varázslatok kivédése.

Elkésett.

Újabb büntetőmunka. Megborzongott.

Jobb lett volna a Mardekárt választania. Vagy akár a Hollóhátat. Most kénytelen megint szembenézni a griffendélesek gyűlöletével, és viselheti késése következményeit is. Ellenállt a kísértésnek, hogy egyenesen Perselusszal közös lakrészükbe masírozzon, magára zárja az ajtót, és soha többé ne jöjjön elő. Ehelyett felemelte a táskáját, és lassan, egyik lábát a másik elé rakosgatva elindult.

Késésben volt. Elég nagy késésben.

Két büntetőmunka egyetlen nap alatt. Csodálatos. Quietus Piton, a Piton család leszármazottja, az értelmes és fortélyos Pitonoké, képtelen rendesen elkészíteni egy bájitalt, és képtelen időben beérni az órákra. A többi dologról nem is beszélve, mint például az érintés, az alvás vagy az evés. Remegő lábakkal támaszkodott a falnak. Szerette volna, ha végre vége lenne ennek a napnak.

– Jól vagy, Quietus? – hallott egy aggódó hangot a háta mögül.

Az igazgató volt az.

– Késni fogok a sötét varázslatok kivédése órámról – sóhajtott fel Harry. – És én... nem...

Dumbledore együttérzően nézett rá.

– Veled megyek, és kimentelek, jó?

A nap első pozitív eseménye.

– Köszönöm, igazgató úr.

– Szívesen.

Újra a sötét varázslatok tanterem felé indultak.

– Hogy mennek a dolgok? – törte meg Dumbledore hangja a csendet.

– Nehezen – sóhajtott fel Harry. – Úgy tűnik, mintha minden döntésem félresikerült volna.

– Mégpedig...?

– Hogy nem osztottak be, hogy a griffendélesekkel járok az órákra...

– Ezek nem csak a te döntéseid voltak. És ez még csak a tanév második napja, Quietus. Meglátod, minden sokkal jobb lesz...

– Remélem is.

Dumbledore társasága ellenére nem volt túl kellemes az osztályba való megérkezés. Harry látta a diákok és a tanár bosszankodását, és gyorsan, ahogy csak tudott leült Neville mellé. Nem nézett sem rá, sem senki másra, hanem gyorsan kinyitotta a könyvét, elővette a tollát, és elkezdte másolni a táblán lévő feliratokat.

Az egész olyan hihetetlenül idegen volt: hogy Mrs. Figg pajzsokról és varázslatokról beszéljen, és párbaj közben alkalmazandó védelmi taktikákról – ugyanaz a Mrs. Figg, akit annyiszor látott teát főzni, aki képes volt akár órák hosszat is unalmas fotókat mutogatni imádott macskáiról, aki vigyázott rá, mikor Dursleyéknek más dolguk volt, vagy elmentek valahová, akinek Dudley egyszer eltörte a lábát, az öreg, talán kissé szenilis nő – és most átkokról, taktikákról, sötét varázslókról beszél... És valójában nem is olyan öreg, talán a negyvenes éveiben járhat. Mindez túlságosan furcsa volt, és Harry képtelen volt az anyagra koncentrálni. Néha felnézett, és próbált jobban odafigyelni, de képtelen volt rá.

Minden olyan furcsa. Az egész élete.

Ez nem tetszett neki. Egyáltalán nem.

– ...és ezekről a varázslatokról is tanulni fogunk. Közülük sok nem része a rendes tananyagnak, de mégis meg fogjuk tanulni őket. A védővarázslatoknak két fő típusa létezik...

Mindenki figyelt, még Neville is, csak Harrynek esett nehezére hallgatni.

Varázslatok, pajzsok... És mit teszel olyankor, ha nincs pálcád, hogy megvédd magad? Ha körbevesznek az ellenségeid, és teljesen egyedül vagy? Miféle varázslat lehet elég erős, hogy megvédjen, hogy megvédje az életed?

Ha tudott volna valami védővarázslatot, mikor Voldemort elé vitték... De mit lehet tenni olyankor, ha védtelenül kell elviselned az átkokat?

– Kérem, Mr. Thomas...

Ahogy Harry kizökkent a kábulatából, látta, amint Dean pálcával a kezében a tanárnő elé lép.

– A neve Clipeus, a római hadseregben használatos kis, kerek pajzs után nevezték el. Ezt a legegyszerűbb megtanulni és használni. De jegyezzétek meg, csak az egyszerű, hasonlóan könnyű varázslatok és átkok ellen véd meg, mint például a Tarantallegra. És most, ha megkérhetem, Mr. Thomas, szórja rám az említett átkot. Jó?

Dean bólintott, mindketten felvették a klasszikus párbajozó testtartást, és felemelték a pálcáikat.

– Tarantallegra! – kiáltott fel Dean, és Mrs. Figg vele egyszerre: – Clipeus!

A tanárnő körül felvibrált a levegő, és az átok hatástalan maradt. A professzor odabólintott Deannak.

– Leülhet, Mr. Thomas. Szóval? Észrevettek valami fontosat?

Természetesen Hermione keze lendült először a magasba.

– Granger kisasszony?

– A pajzs nem verte vissza az átkot, hanem magába szívta.

– Nagyon jó, Granger kisasszony. Öt pontot érdemel. Még valami?

Csend. Harry a többiekre nézett, de senki se jelentkezett. Halkan megköszörülte a torkát, és óvatosan felemelte a kezét.

A tanárnő felé fordult. Barna szemei voltak, amik régebben sokszor csillogtak lelkesen (főleg mikor a macskáiról volt szó), de most hidegek voltak, és Harry érezte a belőlük áradó elutasítást. Megrándult.

– Mr. Piton?

– A pálcáját saját maga felé irányította.

A nő egy pillanatig csak bámult rá, aztán bólintott.

– És az okát is meg tudja mondani? – kérdezte, de a hangja sokkal inkább hasonlított egy spanyol inkvizítoréra vallatás közben, mint egy roxforti tanáréra.

– Azt hiszem, a bűbájt bármire lehet irányítani. Más ember körül is lehet vele pajzsot építeni, ha rá irányítjuk.

– Jó. Öt pont a Griffendélnek.

Harry meglepetten pislantott egyet.

– De.. tanárnő, ő nem is griffendéles! – kiáltott fel Ron méltatlankodva. Harry felé fordult, és látta, hogy dühösen összefonja a karjait maga előtt.

– Megzavarta az órát a késlekedésével. Azt hiszem, a Griffendél kárpótlásul megérdemli a pontjait.

Harry arca elsötétült a szégyentől. Az asztal lapjára sütötte a szemét, és nem is emelte fel a pillantását egészen az óra végéig. Ez ugyanaz a nő lenne, akit a Privet Drive-ról ismert? Az aranyos, kedves öreg néni?

Jól van. Dumbledore úgy döntött, hogy elmondja a tanároknak Perselus múltját, és neki most viselnie kell a következményeket. Harry biztos volt benne, hogy ez áll az érzés hátterében.

Gyűlölet. Gyűlöletet látott a tanárnő szemében.

Az óra végéig egyszer se szólalt meg. Csak ült csendben és jegyzetelt. Mikor Neville megpróbált társalgást kezdeményezni, egyetlen pillantással elhallgattatta, és amint vége lett az órának, kirohant a tanteremből.

A következő óra gyógynövénytan volt a hugrabugosokkal. A fenébe is! És ebéd után bűbájtan lesz Flitwickkel.

Harry kényszerítette magát, hogy egyenesen az üvegházak felé induljon, ellenállva a kísértésnek, hogy szaladjon, és megkeresse Perselust a pincében. Neki is órái voltak, nem zavarhatja állandóan a saját buta kis problémáival. Szembe kell néznie velük. Elég erős hozzá. Nem fog menekülni.

– Hé, Pi... izé... várj meg, kérlek!

Harry megtorpant, ahogy meghallotta az ismerős hangot maga mögött. Megállt, és szembefordult Hermionéval.

– Mi van?

– Nézd, szerintem Mrs. Figg nagyon igazságtalan volt veled szemben – magyarázta. – Nem tudom, miért, de annyira... furcsán viselkedett.

Harry megvonta a vállát, de belül hálát érzett Hermione iránt, amiért Ron helytelenítő pillantása ellenére szóba állt vele.

– Hívhatsz Quietusnak – nézett a lányra. – És nem zavar, mit csinál a tanárnő. Nem ő az első, aki pusztán azért utál, mert Piton professzor fia vagyok.

Hermione halványan elpirult.

– Igen, Ron is ugyanezt csinálja...

– És még sokan mások. Szóval? Csak ezt akartad elmondani?

– Én... én csak azt akartam mondani, hogy... hogy adj nekik egy kis időt, és el fognak fogadni. Ebben biztos vagyok.

– Ők? Kire gondolsz?

– Mindenkire. A diákokra, a tanárokra. Hozzá fognak szokni ahhoz, hogy Piton professzornak fia van, és hogy az nem olyan, mint ő.

Harry keserűen felnevetett.

– Talán igazad van, talán nincs. De abban teljesen biztos vagyok, hogy Weasley például soha nem feledkezik majd meg a származásomról, még ha az nem is az én hibám. Másrészt viszont nem bánom, ha azt hiszik, hogy olyan vagyok, mint az apám. – Ezt az utolsó mondatot már elég hangosan mondta ahhoz, hogy Ron is jól hallja. A vörös hajú fiú megrándult, mikor meghallotta.

Hermione élesen a szemébe nézett, aztán bólintott.

– Igazad van. Dolgozol velem gyógynövénytanon? – kérdezte hirtelen, figyelembe se véve Ront, aki tiltakozva fordult feléjük.

Harry megrázta a fejét.

– Nem, menj csak Ronnal. Én jól megleszek Neville-lel – és mikor látta, hogy Hermione tiltakozni készül, hozzátette: – Tényleg.

Még egy utolsó jeges és megvető pillantást vetett Ronra, aztán megállt, hogy bevárja Neville-t, aki mindjárt mögöttük jött.

– Kösz, Quietus – állt meg mellette Neville szélesen vigyorogva.

Harry felsóhajtott, és megjátszott bosszúsággal kérdezte – Mit?

– Hogy megmentetted az életemet.

– Az életedet? – Harry elmosolyodott. Természetesen tudta, miért hálálkodik neki Neville. – Nem túlzás ez egy kicsit?

– Hát tudod, apád meg én... hadd fejezzem ki így: nem vagyunk túlságosan jóban – komolyan Harryre nézett. – És bájitaltanon általában… eléggé rám szokott szállni...

– A bájitalt együtt rontottuk el. És én sem tudom, mit csináltunk rosszul – szakította félbe Harry a most már lángvörös arcú Neville-t. – De azt hiszem, te kaptad a könnyebb büntetést...

– Ismered Fricset? – kérdezte vigyorogva Neville.

– Persze. Mi már két héttel ezelőtt ideérkeztünk.

Ahogy beléptek az üvegházba, az első ember, akit Harry észrevett, Janus húga, Leah volt. Egy másik hugrabugos lánnyal, Hannah-val beszélgetett.

– Szia, Leah – szólt hozzá Harry. A lány elpirult, és elfordult, úgy téve, mintha egy kupac száraz bordásfüvet vizsgálgatna a asztalon, míg Hannah közelebb hajolt hozzá, és néhány pillanat múlva már mindkét lány idegesen vihorászott.

Harry és Neville kérdőn néztek egymásra. Aztán Harry megvonta a vállát és odaléptek egy üres asztalhoz. Néhány pillanat múlva két hugrabugos csatlakozott hozzájuk: Ernie és Justin. Úgy el voltak merülve a beszélgetésükben, hogy nem is vették észre Harryt egészen addig, míg Bimba tanárnő nem üdvözölte az osztályt, és különösen Quietus Pitont. Ennek a hatását felettébb szórakoztató volt nézni: Ernie szemei tágra nyíltak, és lefelé görbült a szája, Justin pedig elsápadt, és percekig csak hápogni tudott, mint a partra vetett hal.

– Sziasztok, ez itt Quietus Piton – mutatta be Neville a vigyorgó Harryt, aki képtelen volt tartani a kifejezéstelen arcot, ahogy a két fiút figyelte.

– Szentséges ég – nyögött fel Justin, és Neville-re pislogott, aki még mindig derülten nézett rájuk. – Te... és ő, együtt?

Harrynek nehezére esett visszafojtani a feltörni készülő nevetését. Neville is halkan vihorászott, ami csak még tovább növelte a két fiú döbbenetét.

– Hát igen – vallotta be Neville, és bemutatta őket Harrynek.

– A griffendélesekkel jársz órára? De hát... hogyhogy? – kérdezte végül Ernie.

– McGalagony készítette el az órarendemet, és ő meg Per... izé... apám egyetértettek benne, hogy ide tegyenek.

– A keresztnevén szólítod az apádat! – Justin megint eltátotta a száját.

– Nem szoktam még hozzá, hogy másként nevezzem. Idén nyárig nem laktunk együtt.

– Muglik között nőttél fel? – mostanra Justin arckifejezése elképzelhetetlenül zavarodottá vált és még Neville is érdeklődve nézett Harryre. Harry vetett egy pillantást a tanárnőre, aki a farkaskaromról, vagyis Lycopusról és ennek a vérfarkasok gyógyításában játszott szerepéről magyarázott valamit, aztán újra a társai felé fordította a figyelmét.

– Igen, a nagyszüleimnél. De tilos róluk többet mondanom.

– Akkor egészen múlt évig mugli iskolában tanultál!

– Természetesen – Harry ideges lett. Semmit sem tudott a mugli középiskolákról és az ottani tananyagról, úgyhogy úgy döntött, jobb, ha lezárja a kérdést. – De azt hiszem, nem ártana odafigyelnünk a tanárnő magyarázatára...

– Ja, jó. – A két fiú lehangoltan fordult Bimba professzor felé.

Harry nagy megkönnyebbülésére a tanárnő nem készült sem levizsgáztatni, sem közelebbről megismerni őt, úgyhogy nyugodtan foglalkozhatott a növényeivel Neville profi útmutatása mellett.

– Hogy lehet, hogy te annyira nem értesz a bájitalokhoz? Egész jól ismered a növényeket, és hát ezeket használjuk a főzetekhez is... – kérdezte a félénk fiútól, mikor Bimba professzor végre elengedte az osztályt.

Neville megvonta a vállát.

– Itt nem a tehetségről van szó... – motyogta zavartan, és Harry hirtelen rájött, hogy _ezt_ a problémáját Neville nem fogja _éppen vele _megosztani.

– Rendben – mondta. – Akkor bűbájtanon találkozunk – tette hozzá, és csatlakozott Areshez a mardekárosok asztalánál.

Felsóhajtott, ahogy a következő órára gondolt. Bűbájtan Flitwickkel.

Amióta csak először találkozott az alacsony professzorral a tanári asztalnál, mindjárt a Roxfortba való megérkezésük napján, állandóan a bűbájtant magolt (persze a számmisztika mellett), és még egy, az idei évi tananyagot tárgyaló könyvet is vett, hogy ne kerüljön szégyenbe apja volt házvezető tanára előtt. De még mindig meg volt rémülve, ahogy az órára gondolt. Elvárások... elvárások a viselkedésével, a személyiségével, a tudásával kapcsolatban. És előítéletek, amiket csak óriási erőfeszítéssel tudna megváltoztatni. Vajon van elég ereje hozzá? Vagy éppen ellenkezőleg: megpróbáljon ő változni, hogy megfeleljen az elvárásoknak? És ha úgy is dönt, hogy igen, képes-e erre?

De hiszen máris változott. Már nem ugyanaz a fiú, aki négy éve volt, még csak nem is az, aki három hónapja, többé már nem. Sokkal szégyenlősebb és bátortalanabb, miután túlélt két hét fájdalmat és félelmet, és elveszítette a saját sérthetetlenségébe vetett hitét. Rájött, hogy még őt is egyszerűen megölhetik, megszégyeníthetik, megkínozhatják, és mindenféle más módon erőszakot tehetnek rajta. Már tudta, milyen érzés kiszolgáltatottnak és védtelennek lenni, és néha elgondolkodott azon, hogy vajon a fény tényleg le bírja-e győzni a sötétséget. Ebben már egyáltalán nem volt biztos, és ezt az önbecsülése is megszenvedte.

Még mindig a saját gondolataival volt elfoglalva, mikor elkezdődött az óra, de ahogy a professzor belépett a terembe, Harry félretette ezeket a gondolatokat, és az előtte álló feladatra összpontosított.

Nem tévedett. A professzor fő célja az órán az volt, hogy leellenőrizze Harry bűbájokkal kapcsolatos tudását, és mindent megtett, hogy megtalálja benne a hiányosságokat.

Harry néha gyors pillantást vetett Hermionéra, aki úgy tíz perc elteltével már nem emelte fel a kezét, miután rájött, hogy a tucatnyi kérdésből, amit a professzor Harrynek feltett, egyikre sem lesz lehetősége válaszolni. Mire a tanár végre befejezte a kikérdezést, az osztály fele félig aludt az unalomtól, három embert kivéve persze: a professzort, Harryt és Hermionét.

– Kitűnő, M. Piton! Kitűnő! Most sajnálom csak igazán, hogy nem az én házam tagja... Ugyanaz a tehetség, mint az apjáé, és különösen, mint a nagybátyjáé, ugyanaz a ragyogó tehetség!

Ahogy a professzor folytatta Harry dicséretét, Ron dühösen felhorkant (bár talán csak azért, mert felébresztették valami szép álomból). Harry viszont igazán hálás volt, mikor végre vége lett az órának, és azonnal elhagyta a tantermet. Vörösek voltak még a fülei is, és nem mert a többiekre nézni. Egy dologban biztos volt: a professzor cseppet sem könnyítette meg a helyzetét. Egyáltalán nem.

Meg sem állt addig, míg el nem érte a saját lakrészüket, és gyorsan a fehér pontra nyomta az ujját. Becsukta az ajtót maga mögött, és hevesen dobogó szívvel dőlt a falnak.

De egy idő múlva be kellett vallania magának, hogy nem érzi rosszul magát. Pont ellenkezőleg.

Igen, zavarban volt, de... nem érezte magát kellemetlenül. Flitwick Perselushoz és az apjához hasonlította, és azt mondta, hogy pont olyan jó, mint azok voltak. Talán büszkeség az, amit érez? Büszke, de mire? A tudására? A „ragyogó tehetségére"?

Elgondolkodva csúszott le a fal mellet, amíg le nem ült a földre.

Nem. Nem a tehetségére büszke. Nem a tehetsége, hanem a szorgalma segített neki túlélni az órát. És még csak nem is volt igazából olyan túl ragyogó.

Nem. Egészen másról van szó.

Felállt, és a kandallópárkányhoz lépett. Óvatosan a kezébe vette a fényképalbumot, leült a díványra és kinyitotta.

Quietus Perselusszal.

Quietus az anyjával.

Quietus James Potterrel – melegen rájuk mosolygott.

Quietus Harold Potterrel.

Quietus egyedül, mosolyogva, mellén a prefektusi jelvénnyel, játékosan forgatva kezében a pálcát.

Harry megérintette az övébe tűzött pálcát. Ugyanaz a vessző: a sajátja túlságosan jól ismert volt ahhoz, hogy mások előtt használhassa.

Képek és emlékek, semmi több. De most az apjához hasonlították, és ez olyan volt, mintha egy része még mindig élne, valami a fiában, Harryben... Talán nem is annyira ostoba, mint hitte magáról. Talán Perselusnak nem kell szégyenkeznie miatta.

Nem. Ez az utolsó gondolat igazán butaság volt. Perselus soha nem szégyellné őt, még akkor sem, ha mindenki más jó okkal vetné meg. Perselus elfogult vele szemben, és ezen senki nem tud változtatni. Harry elmosolyodott, átvágott a nappalin, és belépett a kis teakonyhába. Betett a táskájába néhány almát, majd felkapta a könyveit és a pergamenjeit, és elindult a könyvtár felé.

Előző nap is oda ment tanulni, és biztos volt benne, hogy ma sem lesz ott senki.

Tévedett: voltak jópáran, főleg persze hollóhátasok, akik olvastak vagy különféle könyvekből és lexikonokból jegyzeteltek, sőt, rajtuk kívül még néhány más házból való diák is, akik a házi feladataikat írták, amikkel nem készültek el a szünet alatt. Keresett magának egy különálló helyet, ahol felkészülhetett az óráira. Végül ugyanoda ment mint tegnap: az utolsó polc és a fal közti helyre, és egy sóhajjal kényszerítette magát, hogy odafigyeljen. Készen kellett lennie estére, mert vacsora után újra el kell készítenie azt az átkozott bájitalt Perselusszal.

A tanulás eseménytelen volt és unalmas. A helyzet nagyon hasonlított arra, mikor Ron előző évben magára hagyta, és ő Hermionéval töltötte az idejét – Ron, már megint Ron és a „régi" élete, ami most már soha nem tér vissza... Most már a „ragyogó tehetségű" Quietusként kell viselkednie, ami sokkal több munkával és sokkal kevesebb szórakozással jár.

Utálta. De ez még mindig jobb volt, mint a pincebörtön és a kínzások. És talán még Ron sem veszett még teljesen el a számára. Csak idő kérdése. És Harry bármilyen árat hajlandó volt megfizetni érte.

– Hol voltál délután? – kérdezte Ares a vacsoránál.

– A könyvtárban – válaszolta.

– De miért? Ez még csak a második nap...

Harry szélesen elvigyorodott, ahogy eszébe jutott a számtalan alkalom, mikor ő ugyanezt a kérdést tette fel Hermionénak, bár az ő válasza cseppet különbözött a lányétól.

– Szeretek ott tanulni. Otthon mindig egyedül vagyok, és én szeretem, ha vannak körülöttem.

– Miért nem csatlakozol akkor hozzánk?

– A mardekáros klubhelységbe? – Harry a szemeit forgatta. – Meg vagy bolondulva? Semmi kedvem a hülye Malfoyjal veszekedni, csak azért, hogy ott ülhessek. Nem éri meg a fáradságot. Később talán, de most nem.

– Megértelek – bólintott elgondolkodva Ares.

– Egyébként is utálom, ha mindenki engem bámul. Inkább várok még néhány hetet vagy hónapot, míg mindenki hozzászokik az én... izé... létezésemhez – játékosan rákacsintott a barna fiúra. – Tudod, a könyvtárban egyedül lehetek, és ugyanakkor mégsem vagyok egyedül.

Ugyanezt mondta Pitonnak is, mikor az megkérdezte, hol volt délután.

– És Aresnek is ezt mondtam – tette hozzá. – Ugyanezt kérdezte.

– Ares? – vonta össze Perselus a szemöldökét.

– Ares Nott, egyike a kedvenc ötödéves mardekárosaidnak – válaszolta Harry türelmetlenül, ahogy elkezdte összevágni a zsályát a bájitalba.

Piton megmerevedett mozdulat közben.

– Barátok vagytok?

– Barátok? Perselus, még csak két napja ismerjük egymást! – mondta ingerülten Harry, ahogy a kezébe vette a szkarabeuszt. – Nem. Mi csak... beszélgetünk néhány dologról. Elég egyedül van, és én is, úgyhogy... – megvonta a vállát.

– Értem – sóhajtott fel Perselus. – De azt tanácsolom, nagyon vigyázz vele. Az apja...

– Tudom, tudom! – Harry levágta a bogarakat az asztalra. – De mondd meg nekem, egyáltalán mi az, amit tehetek? Ő az egyetlen ötödéves mardekáros, aki hajlandó szóba állni velem. A többiek utálnak, vagy félnek a közelembe jönni Malfoy miatt. Ares viszont örül, hogy nem kell egyedül lennie, és szerintem még azt se tudja, micsoda az apja valójában!

– Nem kell kiabálnod. Én nem akartam...

– Akkor mit akartál? Természetesen nem megyek ki vele az iskolából, és nem maradok vele egyedül! Nem vagyok hülye! – kiabálta dühösen.

– Jól van, jól van, de vegyél elő egy másik szkarabeuszt, mert ezt már teljesen összenyomtad – szakította félbe Perselus a hosszúnak ígérkező kifakadást.

Harry a kezében tartott bogárra nézett.

– Szkarabeusz? Ebbe a főzetbe szkarabeusz is kell?

* * *

Hagyjatok néhány sort, ha tetszett! Kösz! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Fordította: Enelen**

**Átnézte: csak enahma**

**

* * *

5. fejezet – Könyvmoly**

* * *

– Már megint itt vagy?

Harry felpislantott a bűbájtan könyvéből, amit éppen olvasott, miközben Ares folytatta.

– Nem volt még elég belőle?

Harry ásított egyet, és ránézett a fiúra, aki könyvtári asztala mellett állt. Szerette ezt az asztalt, ezt a helyet, elrejtve a könyvekkel teli hatalmas teremben, ezt a kicsi, biztonságos, kényelmes zugot az „arab miszticizmus" részlegben. Harry azért választotta, mert meg volt róla győződve, hogy a Roxfortból senkit nem érdekel se az arab nyelv, se a misztika, és igaza is lett. Itt védve érezte magát, és még ablak is volt itt, hogy megfelelő fényt szolgáltasson az olvasáshoz és íráshoz. Harry nyújtózott egyet, és órájára nézett. Már majdnem vacsoraidő volt. Kinézett az ablakon, és látta, hogy már besötétedett – nem meglepő, tekintve, hogy már szeptember utolsó hetében jártak. Halványan elmosolyodott, és hirtelen elhatározással becsukta a könyvet.

– Igen, azt hiszem mára ennyi elég is volt.

Ares hitetlenkedve megrázta a fejét.

– Az utolsó óra óta itt tanulsz?

Harry elkezdte visszarakosgatni a pergamenjeit a táskába.

– Jaj, dehogy. Először hazamentem a könyveimért… – legyintett egyet. Ares elvigyorodott.

– Természetesen. Azok nélkül nehezen is ment volna a tanulás – rákacsintott Harryre, aztán leült mellé. – Régebben is ennyit tanultál?

Harry elgondolkodva nézett rá.

– Nem. De most, hogy itt vagyok, és mindenki arra vár, hogy folytassam a családi sikersorozatot, attól tartok nincs más választásom. Másrészt viszont… úgyse tudok mit csinálni a szabadidőmben – vallotta be végül.

– Huh… ezzel azt akarod mondani, hogy a tanuláson kívül semmi érdekes nem jut az eszedbe?

– Annyira hihetetlen?

– Eléggé.

Harry keserűen felnevetett. Néhány hete még ugyanígy gondolta volna ő is.

– Akkor gyerünk. Csak unom itt magam.

– Tényleg? – Ares meglepettnek tűnt.

– Természetesen. Én se szeretek annyira tanulni, mint ahogy mutatom – Harry ingerültséget tettetve megrázta a fejét. – Viszont mit mondana az apám, ha idióta csínyeken törném a fejem ahelyett, hogy évfolyamelső lennék?

– Ez a legfőbb ok, amiért örülök, hogy az apám nem itt dolgozik…

Harry egyetértően bólintott, bár ő nem igazán neheztelt érte, hogy Perselus ugyanabban az épületben élt és dolgozott, ahol ő. Éppen ellenkezőleg.

És főleg azok után, hogy…

Harry megborzongott, ahogy eszébe jutott az a délután a második hét folyamán. A könyvtárba igyekezett, hogy elvégezze a házi feladatait, mikor Ron megállította az üres folyosón.

Harry nem igazán lepődött meg. Perselus szörnyen viselkedett vele bájital órán, és több mint ötven pontot levont a Griffendéltől. Mindet Ron miatt. Jó oka volt rá: Ron szabotálta a saját bájitalát, felborította Malfoy üstjét, végül pedig beledobott egy Filibuster csillagszórót Harryéba, mire az felrobbant, és az egésznek az lett az eredménye, hogy Neville néhány napra az ispotályba került. Harry sértetlenül megúszta, mert éppen lehajolt valami lepotyogott hozzávalókért, de Neville szörnyen nézett ki.

Perselus dühöngött. Fekete szemei vadul villogtak, ahogy levonta a pontokat. Aztán mindkét házat megdöbbentette azzal, hogy személyesen kísérte fel a meredtre döbbent Neville-t az ispotályba.

Szóval Ron megállította. Harry már abban a pillanatban sejtette, hogy ebből semmi jó nem sülhet ki. Igaza lett: Ron azzal kezdte, hogy csúfneveket vágott a fejéhez (a kedvence a „sunyi mardekáros" volt, néha „piszkos mardekáros" vagy „zsíros fejű mardekáros", bár Harry haja nem volt olyan zsíros, mint Perselusé – nem töltött annyi időt bájitalok között, mint ő). Harry képtelen volt rájönni, mit is akarhat Ron tőle. Soha semmit nem követett el ellene, éppen ellenkezőleg, megpróbálta elnyerni a barátságát – néhány nap után pedig már beérte volna a semlegességgel is, és Harry soha nem viszonozta sértéseit és támadásait… Ez alkalommal is először megpróbálta figyelembe se venni a sértő megjegyzéseket, és igyekezett barátságos maradni. Ez azonban csak még jobban felbőszítette Ront. Végül durvább lett, mit azelőtt bármikor, és Harry képébe vágta, hogy nem más, mint egy piszkos kis mardekáros, Tudjukki jövendő szolgája, gyilkos, mint az apja – ez volt az a pont, ahol Harry már nem volt képes tovább visszatartani magát: az arcába vágott, és betörte az orrát. Abban a pillanatban megbánta, de már késő volt.

Harry bármit el tudott viselni, csak azt nem, hogy Perselust bántsák. Nem. Nem érdemelte meg, hogy bántsák, hogy gyilkosnak nevezzék… úgyhogy eltörte Ron orrát. A vörös hajú fiú éppen a földön ült, kezét vérző orrára szorítva, arcán furcsa, döbbent kifejezéssel, Harry pedig éppen odahajolt, hogy felsegítse és elkísérje az ispotályba, amikor, természetesen, McGalagony megjelent az addig üres folyosón.

Harry még most is megrándult az emlék hatására. McGalagony, amint ott áll közöttük, szemét az egyikről a másikra fordítva… Nem kérdezett semmit, csak felsegítette Ront, és elküldte Madam Pomfreyhez majd a szigorú tanárnő Harryt Dumbledore irodájába kísérte.

Nem volt az esetnek egyetlen tanúja sem, csak Ron vérző és törött orra mutatta, hogy Harry ugyanolyan szörnyeteg, mint az apja. Dumbledore aztán elküldte McGalagonyt, és kikérdezte Harryt a veszekedésről. Harry azonban egyetlen szót sem volt hajlandó elárulni, csak állt ott dacos csendben, szemét a padlóra szegezve, amíg Perselus érte nem jött, és haza nem vitte.

Harry neki se akarta elmondani a történteket, de ő addig erősködött, hogy végülis megadta magát, és, bár tisztában volt a vallomása valószínű következményével, elmondta Perselusnak majdnem az egész történetet, kivéve Ron utolsó megjegyzését, mely szerint Perselus egy közönséges gyilkos.

Ez hiba volt.

A következő napon Perselus annyira szörnyen viselkedett Ronnal, hogy még a mardekárosokat is megrémítette a dühe. És természetesen az egész iskola levonta a következtetést, hogy Harry és Perselus teljesen egyformák – apja fia. Harry, a szörnyeteg eltörte osztálytársa orrát, elfogult apja pedig az áldozatot büntette a történtekért valójában felelős fia helyett.

Azóta Harry még magányosabb volt, mint azelőtt. Dühös volt Perselusra is, de teljesen meg tudta érteni a reakcióját. Perselus semmivel se tett rosszabbat, mint ő, mikor betörte Ron orrát.

A griffendélesekkel való kapcsolata teljesen hideggé és formálissá vált, még Neville-lel is, aki nem akart összeveszni egész házával egy Pitonért, sőt, a legtöbb tanáron érződött, mennyire csalódtak benne. McGalagony, Flitwick, Vector… Figg iránta érzett gyűlölete is erősödött.

Harry ekkor vonult vissza a könyvtárba. Tanulmányai elterelték gondolatait a zavaró és fájdalmas emlékeiről, csakúgy, mint a jelenről, lehetővé tették, hogy elmenekülhessen egy másik világba, ahol szabadnak érezhette magát, ahol nem voltak elvárások, előítéletek, gyűlölet és rémálmok.

Azután a végzetes veszekedés után napokig meg se próbált egyedül aludni. Nevetségesnek érezte, hogy odamásszon Perselus ágyába, és összetekeredjen mellette, de nem tehetett ellene semmit. Szüksége volt a segítségére, a jelenlétére. Olyan szörnyen egyedül érezte magát…

Úgy látszott, minden rosszul sül el, és minden még rosszabb lesz, mint azelőtt.

– Hé haver! – végül Ares hangja zökkentette ki a sötét gondolataiból. – Mi a baj?

Harry megvonta a vállát.

– Csak a szokásos.

– Hülye griffendélesek?

Harry megjátszott mosollyal válaszolt.

– Weasley volt az, nem? Muszáj mindenki dolgába beleütnie azt a törött orrát?

– Gyerünk vacsorázni – váltott témát Harry. – Éhen halok.

És ez is hazugság volt. Ő és az éhség! Nevetséges. Ares kérdően méregette.

– Quietus, ne marháskodj. Te soha nem vagy éhes. Valami baj van?

Egy aggódó barát hangja. Harry a szemébe nézett. Szeretett volna mindent elmondani neki, nyíltan, de nem lehetett. Hiszen ez itt Ares _NOTT _volt, két hónapja az apja egyike volt kínzóinak, egy halálfaló – vagyis nem szabad összebarátkoznia vele.

Lesütötte a szemét a földre, és nyelt egyet.

– Semmi.

Harry biztos volt benne, hogy már nem tart soká, és Ares is otthagyja. Törődésének és bizalmának állandó elutasítása Harry részéről őt is biztosan eltaszítja mellőle.

– De… kösz hogy aggódsz értem – tette hozzá Harry, képtelenül a teljes elutasításra.

Megérkeztek a nagyterem elé.

– És a te napod milyen volt? – kérdezte Harry

– Semmi érdekes. Egy kis vita Malfoyjal, aki már megint valami hülyeséget beszélt arról, hogy Tudjukki visszatért, és hogy mi a mardekárosok kötelessége – Ares megvonta a vállát. – A szokásos. Hülye kis seggfej. Én mardekáros vagyok, nem bűnöző!

Harry döbbenten meredt rá. De hiszen az apja… Nem. Nem lehet igaz. Úgy tűnt, Ares valóban nincs tisztában az apja „elkötelezettségével". Harry már nyitotta a száját, mikor hirtelen észrevett valami mozgást a szeme sarkából. Intett Aresnek, és mindketten elhallgattak. Valaki volt ott. Harry már a derékszíjába tűzött pálcája után tapogatott…

De nem volt rá szüksége. Ron és Hermione voltak azok. Igazán… furcsa helyzetben. Harry szemei döbbentek kimeredtek, aztán megragadta Ares karját, és gyorsan elhúzta onnan.

– Hé, te tudtad? – nevette el magát Ares, amint hallótávolságon kívülre kerültek. – A kis minden lében kanál griffendéles a hülye Weasleyvel jár?

Harry magára erőltetett egy mosolyt, de belül… valahogy kiábrándultnak érezte magát. És magányosabbnak, mint valaha. De nem értette, miért. Hiszen nem akart Hermionéval járni – és mégis féltékeny volt. Féltékeny a kapcsolatukra. És most teljesen ki volt zárva belőle, annyira…

– Ares, én most… én azt hiszem, hazamegyek – mondta hirtelen.

Ares elgondolkodva mérte végig.

– Neked is tetszik az a Granger lány? – kérdezte együttérzően.

Harry megrázta a fejét.

– Nem, csak… – mit mondhatna? – Haza akarok menni – mondta újra, és hirtelen megpördülve magára hagyta Arest. Mikor látótávolságon kívül ért, kétségbeesetten futni kezdett. Örült, hogy Perselus a nagyteremben van, és vacsorázik, csakúgy, mint mindenki, és azután találkája van az igazgatóval. Egyedül akart maradni. Azt akarta, hogy békén hagyják.

Ahogy elérte a szobájukat, és bement az ajtón, ledobta a táskáját a kanapéra, hasra feküdt a földön, a kedvenc szőnyegén a kandalló előtt, és a fejét a karjára hajtva üresen bámult a lángokba. Nem sírt. Csak feküdt ott, és hirtelen fájdalmasan tudatában volt annak, mennyire egyedül van.

Harry Potterként mennyire örült volna a kapcsolatuknak! De mint Quietus Piton, tudta, hogy ezzel talán örökre elveszett a lehetőség is, hogy újra összebarátkozhasson velük.

Mostantól Quietus Piton életét kell élnie Harry Potteré helyett.

De nem akarta. Szerette volna visszakapni a korábbi életét, és nem lehetett. Annak most már örökre vége.

De hát… hogyan élhetne egy másik életet? Hiszen ő ugyanaz, vagy nem? És hogyhogy nem vette senki sem észre?

Nem. Ha őszinte akar lenni magához, ő sem ugyanaz, aki azelőtt volt. Csendes, furcsa fiú lett, tele fóbiákkal, amikről most már gyakorlatilag minden osztálytársa tudott. És az előítéletek is megtették a hatásukat. Mivel a gonosz Piton fiának tartották, tehát az is lett. Valójában nem, csak a képzeletükben, de a végeredmény szempontjából ugyanaz.

Vagyis?

Kicsoda ő valójában? A tenyerébe temette az arcát.

Állandóan ez a kérdés járt az eszében, amióta másfél hónapja megváltozott kinézettel hagyta el Perselus szobáját.

De most végre meg kell találnia a választ erre a kérdésre.

Gondolataiba merült. Tagadhatatlan, hogy ő valóban Quietus Piton. Apja Quietus Piton, anyja Lily Evans, nevelőapja pedig James Potter. Eddig világos. Ezután azonban majdnem tizenöt évig Harry Potter életét élte. A múltja Harry Potteré, a barátai Harry Potter barátai – érzései és emlékei is mind-mind Potteré. Még a közös fogságuk Perselussal is Potteré, nem az övé. Neki, mint Quietusnak nincs múltja.

De Potterrel ellentétben neki _van _jövője. Minden a kezében van, minden, hogy új életet kezdhessen – kivéve egyetlen dolgot: az érzéseit. Még mindig ugyanúgy érzett, mint Harry. És ennek sokkal nagyobb szerepe volt az életében, mint valaha is gondolta.

Még mindig nem tudott úgy gondolni Quietus Pitonra, mint az apjára, bár tisztelte a férfit, akiről Perselus annyit mesélt. Túlságosan is távoli volt a számára. Perselus viszont – elmosolyodott, ahogy rá terelődtek a gondolatai. Perselus megváltozott. Már az órákon is másképp viselkedett: sokkal kevésbé rosszindulatúan, kevesebb kegyetlenséggel, bár a legtöbb diák ezt észre sem vette. Harry számára pedig egyre inkább azzá lett, akije sosem volt életében: az apja. Persze Harry soha nem mondta, hogy így érez iránta. Nem volt biztos benne, Perselus örülne-e neki vagy nem. Tudta, mennyire szerette a testvérét. Talán elszomorítaná, ha ezt hallaná, de nem, Harry nem úgy gondolt rá, mint nevelőapjára. Harry szemében egyre inkább igazi apává vált, a szó minden értelmében.

Vajon a Perselus iránti érzései elegek lehetnek ahhoz, hogy új életet kezdjen? Főleg, ha később nyilvánosságra kerül, hogy nem is az ő fia, hanem a testvéréé… Akkor majd megint új életet kell kezdenie? Harry megborzongott.

HAZUGSÁGOK!

Mennyire gyűlölte ezeket a hazugságokat!

Hazudott a szavakkal, és hazudott a hallgatásával is, mint mikor eltörte Ron orrát. Egy szót se szólt Ron ellen, bár akkor talán könnyebb büntetést kapott volna… Így meg két délutánt töltött a bagolyház kitakarításával – mágia nélkül.

Ron jót mulatott, amikor megtudta.

Harry megint megborzongott.

Ekkor egy kezet érzett a vállán.

– Quiet?

Perselus volt az.

– Találkád van Dumbledore-ral – jegyezte meg Harry.

– Kimenttettem magam, mikor nem láttalak a nagyteremben.

Harry bólintott, még mindig a tenyerébe hajtott fejjel.

– Vagyis nem hagysz magamra.

– Pontosan.

– Csodálatos.

Harry nem nézett rá. A lángokat bámulta ujjai között. Perselus leheveredett mellé.

– Vagyis?

– Semmi.

– Ettél egyáltalán valamit?

– Ebédre. Meg néhány almát a könyvtárban.

– Még mindig nagyon sovány vagy.

– Nem érdekel.

– Weasley volt az?

– Nem. Illetve igen.

– Piszkálódás?

– Csókolózás.

– MICSODA?

Harry a hátára fordult, és elnevette magát.

– Nem engem, ó nagy mestere a bájitaloknak. Hermionéval csókolóztak.

Perselus teljesen megdöbbent.

– És aztán? – nyögte ki végül.

– Semmi – vonta meg a vállát Harry.

– De… ez elég ok arra, hogy ne gyere vacsorázni?

– Néha elcsodálkozok azon, hogyan lehettél az iskola egyik legjobb tanulója.

– Tiszteletlen kölyök.

– Hülye felnőtt.

Perselus hirtelen komolyan végigmérte.

– Tetszik neked Miss Granger?

Harry legyintett egyet, és átült a kanapéra. Perselus a székre ült vele szemben.

– Szent isten! Ti mind egyformák vagytok! – sóhajtott.

– Tessék?

– Ares ugyanezt kérdezte. De a válaszom: nem. Nem vagyok belé szerelmes. Csak rájöttem, hogy most már soha nem lehetek a barátjuk – magyarázta Harry.

– Miért?

– Használd a fejed, Perselus! – kiáltott fel Harry türelmetlenül.

– Próbálom. De én már olyan régen voltam tinédzser. Nem igazán emlékszem már arra az időre – Perselus a szemébe nézett. – De abban eléggé biztos vagyok, hogy az ő kapcsolatuk semmivel nem rontotta az esélyeidet, hogy összebarátkozhass velük.

– Én meg egészen biztos vagyok benne, hogy ront rajtuk – válaszolta Harry. – És rájöttem, hogy a saját életemet kell élnem.

– Nem értem.

– Quietus életét kell élnem Harryé helyett. Világos?

Perselus felsóhajtott.

– Egyáltalán nem.

– Akkor megpróbálom elmagyarázni. Nézd. Eddig úgy próbáltam élni, ebben az utóbbi két hónapban, mint Harry Potter, aki véletlenül bekerült valaki másnak a bőrébe. De ez nem megy. Én _valójában _Quietus Piton vagyok. Igen, én voltam Harry is, de annak már vége, talán örökre. Vagyis most már úgy kell rendeznem a dolgaimat, hogy mostantól Quietus Piton leszek. Ő leszek én. Egyébként se lehetek már soha AZ a Harry Potter. Sőt. Azt hiszem, soha többé nem leszek már Potter. Világos ez így?

Perselus bólintott. Harry halványan elmosolyodott.

– Végre.

Halk kopogás szakította félbe a beszélgetésüket.

– Szabad! – szólt Perselus.

– Jó estét! – mosolygott rájuk Dumbledore, de a szemei komolyak maradtak. – Remélem nem zavarok.

– Egyáltalán nem, Albus. Kérem, üljön le. Teát? – mikor az öreg bólintott, Perselus egy pálcalegyintéssel teát rendelt. – Miben segíthetek?

– A minisztérium úgy döntött, hogy megteszi az első háborús lépéseket.

Perselus előredőlt.

– Mit akarnak csinálni?

– Holnap egy tucat Auror jön, hogy ellenőrizzék a diákokat. És havonta megismétlik az ellenőrzést.

Perselus majdnem összecsuklott.

– Jaj ne. – A kezei ökölbe szorultak. – Szentséges ég…

Harry aggódva nézett rá.

– Mi a baj, Perselus?

Nem Perselus válaszolt a kérdésére.

– Perselus házára és rád fognak koncentrálni a leginkább – Dumbledore hangja halkan és fáradtan csengett.

Harry megrémült.

– Micsoda? – kiáltott fel. – És hogyan akarnak megvizsgálni?

– Megnézik a karodat és kikérdeznek – mondta az igazgató. – Kérlek, tűrd fel a ruhaujjadat, Harry.

– Quietus, professzor úr – javította ki Harry csendesen, de feltűrte a ruhaujját.

Karján nem volt semmi jel, de ott voltak Avery vágásainak nyomai. A bőrét teljesen elborították a hegek. Egy kicsit már halványulni kezdtek, de a mélyebbek még mindig vörösek voltak.

– Ha meglátják, meg fogják kérdezni, hol szerezted őket.

– Majd azt mondom, hogy balesetem volt – vonta meg a vállát Harry. – Mondjuk egy autóbaleset?

– Jól van. És ha eddigi életedről kérdeznének, küldd őket Perselushoz. Csak az alapvető dolgokat mondhatod el nekik.

Harry bólintott.

– És Quiet, készülj fel rá, hogy nem fognak kedvesen bánni veled – mondta Perselus szomorúan. – Rengeteg kérdést fognak feltenni rólam és arról, hogy kihez vagy lojális, és sötét varázslónak fognak tartani, hiába bizonygatod az ellenkezőjét…

– Mert a te fiad vagyok?

– Igen és nem. Minden mardekárost alaposan átvizsgálnak majd, és minden gyereket, akinek… fogalmazzunk így: gyanús rokonai vannak.

– A halálfalók gyerekeire gondolsz?

– Nem csak a gyerekeikre. Minden családtag gyanús… – válaszolt helyette Dumbledore.

– De hát ez hülyeség! – mondta értetlenül Harry. – Tudják, hogy Perselus már nem halálfaló!

Egyik felnőtt se válaszolt. Mikor Harry Perselusra nézett, az idegesen köszörülte meg a torkát.

– Nem hiszem, hogy így van, Harry. Ha hittek volna nekem, azóta már bejelentették volna azt is, hogy Black ártatlan.

Harry szemei meglepetten tágra nyíltak.

– De hiszen azt mondtad, hogy Veritaserummal kérdeztek ki… – motyogta zavarodottan.

Perselus lemondóan legyintett.

– Veritaserum… a saját szérumjaiknak se hisznek.

– De akkor… mi van, ha nem hisznek nekem? Nem hiszik el a történetemet? Elvisznek a minisztériumba, hogy…

– Nem, Quietus. Nem hagyom, hogy elvigyenek innen – mondta Dumbledore szilárdan. – De holnap nagyon, nagyon óvatosnak kell lenned. El fogják rajtad végezni a _Revelo _varázslatot, hogy megvizsgálják a karodat, és ha véletlenül kiszúrják azt a te híres sebhelyedet…

Harry megmerevedett.

– Jaj ne… – motyogta, és remegő ujjakkal megérintette homlokát.

– És látni fogják a nyakadon levő sebhelyeket is – tette hozzá Perselus csendesen. – A magas nyakú pulóveredet kell majd felvenned, ha nem akarod, hogy lássák.

– És azt mondta, hogy minden hónapban jönnek majd, professzor úr? – fordult Harry az igazgatóhoz.

– Valószínűleg. Már nem emlékszem rendesen. Majdnem tizenöt éve, hogy utoljára jöttek.

* * *

Harry érezte, hogy erős kezek ragadják meg a vállát, és az iskola kapuja felé tolják.

– Vagyis végig itt volt, Mr. Potter – mondta az auror, aki nagyon hasonlított Mordonra, csak sokkal fiatalabb és kegyetlenebb kiadásban.

Harry felkiáltott a fájdalomtól, ahogy a kezek megszorították a vállát.

– Ne is próbálj megszökni, hidd el nekem, úgysem sikerülne – a férfi rondán, gonoszul vigyorgott rá, és Harry érezte, hogy elönti a pánik.

– De… De én nem csináltam semmit – dadogta rémülten. – Én csak…

– Megölted Cedric Diggoryt, és átverted a minisztériumot a haláloddal, hogy tovább folytathasd a munkádat Tudjukki számára, annak a szemét apádnak a segítségével… Hiszen még csak nem is vagy Potter fia! Micsoda szégyen! Ha a varázsvilág megtudja az igazat a híres hősükről és arról a szajha anyjáról…

– Nem… az anyám nem szaj…

– És hallottunk a Mr. Weasley-vel való vitátokról is, aki gyanúsnak tartott téged, és arról, hogy milyen agresszíven reagáltál őszinte kérdéseire.

– Nem is kérdezett semmit! Csak csúfneveket aggatott rám, és bántotta Perselust…

– És megpróbáltad megverni, talán meg is akartad ölni…

– Nem, én…

– Még jó, hogy McGalagony professzor éppen odaért, hogy megmentse az életét!

– Nem! Ez nem igaz, ő…

– Csend legyen, Mr. Potter – vagy mondjam inkább azt, hogy Mr. Piton?

Harry a rémület könnyeit érezte a szemében, ahogy elérték a főbejáratot. Mindjárt otthagyják az iskolát, a minisztérium börtönébe viszik, ahol újra kínozni fogják…

– Ne…

Nem akart elmenni. Miért nem jön Dumbledore, hogy megmentse?

– Ne…

A nagy barna ajtók kinyíltak. A férfi keresztüllökte rajtuk Harryt.

– NEEEEE! – kiáltott fel, ahogy a földre zuhant, szemeit szorosra zárva.

– Harry, Harry, ébredj fel… – hallotta hirtelen Perselus hangját maga fölül.

– Perselus, ne hagyd, hogy a minisztériumba vigyenek! – kiáltott fel. – Kérlek, hívd Dumbledore-t!

– Nyisd ki a szemed, Harry. Itthon vagy. Senki nem akar elvinni – Harry érezte, hogy Perselus karjai köré fonódnak, és szorosan átölelik. – Csitt… biztonságban vagy. Itthon vagy, velem.

Harry lassan megnyugodott.

– Mennyi az idő? – kérdezte, mikor összeszedte magát.

– Hajnali öt van. Ma egy kicsit korán keltél –mosolygott Harryre, aki szorosan a hozzá simult.

– Nem akarom, hogy kikérdezzenek. Nem lehetnél ott velem? – motyogta bele Harry Perselus hálóingjébe.

– Nem, Harry. Egyedül kell végigcsinálod. Nekem a többi gyerekre is vigyáznom kell…

– A mardekárosaidra? – kérdezte Harry, és nyelt egyet.

– Igen. Azt hiszem, utána szükségük lesz a segítségemre.

– Értem – mondta Harry, és megpróbált felülni. – És most már elengednél végre? Ki kell mennem a fürdőszobába – mondta megjátszott ingerültséggel. – Teljesen elkényeztetsz. Ha a többiek tudnák, hogy a jó öreg bájital tanáruk időről időre Harry Pottert ölelgeti, súlyos légzési nehézségekben hunynának el.

– Nyugodjanak békében. Nem engedlek el, amíg meg nem nyugodtál.

– És mi van a szükségleteimmel? Nem tudok megnyugodni, amíg nem engedsz a vécére.

– Hülye Potter. Hát akkor menj.

– Nem vagyok Potter, Piton. És még csak nem is vagyok Harry. Quiet vagyok, a fiad, vagy nem emlékszel, APU? – Olyan jó volt kimondani ezt a szót, még ha csak játékból is…

– Heh… Az ÉN fiam… hát végül is – Perselus elvigyorodott. – Rám jobban hasonlítasz, mint Quietusra…

– Jaj ne – Harry rémülten megrázta a fejét. – Én nem vagyok olyan, mint te! – nyelvet nyújtott Perselusra, és kimasírozott a szobából.

* * *

Harry üresen bámult a kezében tartott _Átváltoztatástan haladóknak _könyvre. Már vagy ötödször olvasta ugyanazt az oldalt, de képtelen volt visszaemlékezni, miről volt szó benne.

Felsóhajtott, és visszatette a könyvet az asztalra. Ez nem fog menni. Még mindig túlságosan izgatott és ideges volt, de tudta, hogy Perselusnak a többi diákkal is kell foglalkoznia, és neki estig, vagy talán éjszakáig is várnia kell, hogy megoszthassa vele a tapasztalatait.

Valójában a kihallgatás nem volt olyan szörnyű, mint korábban gondolta, bár sokszor nyúlt a homlokához, hogy hirtelen láthatóvá vált sebhelyére simítsa a haját. Azonban egyik auror se akarta megnézni a homlokát, csak a karjait vizsgálták meg, mind a kettőt, és bár biztosan észrevették a vágásokat, nem említették őket.

A lojalitását illető kérdések is egyszerűek és gyorsak voltak, és mikor Harry elmondta, hogy a mugli nagyszülei nevelték, és anyja is mugli volt, öt percen belül elengedték.

Abban a pillanatban, hogy Harry kijutott onnan, elővette a pálcáját, és újra elvégezte a sebhelyeit eltüntető varázslatokat. Szerencsére, úgy tűnt, senki nem figyelte.

Harry nem értette a viselkedésüket. Miért bántak vele annyira tapintatosan, Perselus Piton, a volt halálfaló fiával? Félt a választól. Talán már van elég bizonyítékuk ellene, hogy elvihessék, amikor csak akarják. Ez az ötlet kissé paranoiásnak tűnt, de Harry képtelen volt elhessegetni. Hiszen ő valóban paranoiás, nem?

Újra az átváltoztatástan könyvre nézett, és koncentrálni kezdett.

„Ahhoz, hogy egy mágikus lényt más mágikus lénnyé tudjunk változtatni, tisztában kell lennünk azzal, pontosan hogyan is működik a mágiájuk. A mágia másféle mágiává való változtatása egyike az átváltoztatástan legnehezebb részeinek…

És így tovább…

Rettenetesen unalmas volt. És ez még csak az első oldal. A tizenötből, amit két nap alatt el kellett olvasniuk. És akkor még itt van a bájitaltan esszé a hippogriff toll használatáról a gyógyító főzetekben, és egy másik, a tizenkilencedik század sötét varázslóiról Binns órájára, ami a következő hétre kellett. Ahogy az RBF vizsgák egyre közelebb kerültek, a tanárok szigorúbbak és követelőzőbbek lettek. Még Perselus és McGalagony is tudták emelni az elvárásaikat, bár Harry és társai soha nem gondolták volna, hogy ez lehetséges.

Mélyet lélegzett, és elkezdett jegyzetelni a pergamenre, amikor hallotta, hogy valaki megáll az asztala mellett. Dühösen emelte fel a fejét. Ares a legrosszabbkor jött, mikor már éppen kezdte érteni, miről szól az az átkozott fejezet!

De nem Ares volt az, hanem Hermione, jól látható zavarban.

– Szia, Quietus. Nem bánod, ha ide ülök? Minden asztal foglalt…

Harry nem tehetett róla, ingerülten felcsattant.

– Ha nem zavar a jelenlétem, maradhatsz – mondta, és visszafordult a jegyzeteihez, bár hirtelen túlságosan ideges lett ahhoz, hogy figyelni tudjon rájuk. A fenébe is!

– Ezt meg miért mondtad? – kérdezte Hermione, miután leült.

– Mit? – mordult fel Harry dühösen.

– Azt a hülyeséget a jelenlétedről.

– Hiszen eltörtem a szerelmed orrát, nem emlékszel? – dőlt hátra Harry, és karjait összefonta maga előtt.

Hermione arca élénk vörös színt vett fel.

– Honnan tudsz arról, hogy a szerelmem? – kérdezte rekedten.

Harry megvonta a vállát.

– Láttalak egy folyosón csókolózni – mondta.

A lány arca még vörösebb lett, és inkább a táskájában levő könyvekkel kezdett foglalkozni. Harry elvigyorodott, és újra felkapta a tollát.

– Nem hibáztatlak, Quietus – hallotta a lány hangját, éppen mikor újra írni kezdett. Meglepetten kapta fel a fejét.

– Micsoda?

– Nem hibáztatlak. Minden nap hallhattam, miket mondott neked Ron. A helyedben talán én is azt tettem volna…

– Aha… értem – Harry nyelt egyet. – Bár az elmúlt hetekben úgy tűnt, inkább a többi griffendélessel értettél egyet.

Hermione megint elpirult.

– Izé… Azt hiszem, egy kicsit dühös voltam rád.

– Á, szóval nem tetszett Ron új arca?

Hermione elmosolyodott, és megvonta a vállát.

– Olvastad már az átváltoztatástant? – váltott témát hirtelen.

Harry bólintott.

– Éppen most kezdtem jegyzetelni.

– Tudod, az egyik részt nem egészen értem…

* * *

A következő hetek eseménytelenül teltek, miközben Harry felállított magának egy jól működő időbeosztást. Szabadideje nagy részét a könyvtárban töltötte (egy bizonyosan Ron-mentes helyen), de most már legalább Hermionéval ücsörgött ott. A vörös hajú fiú, úgy tűnt, nem vette a szívére a közeledő vizsgákat. Egyszer Hermione bevallotta Harrynek, hogy minden este vacsora után együtt tanul vele, mivel Ron a délutánokat a kviddicspályán tölti, először a válogatásra készült, amióta meg beválasztották a csapatba, mint őrzőt, a többiekkel gyakorol.

A Griffendél új fogója Seamus lett, Harry nagy meglepetésére. Soha nem hitte volna, hogy a fiú repülni is tud… Az év első mérkőzése a Mardekár és a Griffendél között lesz, Halloween utáni nap, úgyhogy Ron és a többi játékos olyan keményen edzett, ahogy csak tudott, és Harry még Perselust is megkérte, hogy egy kissé legyen elnézőbb velük.

– Még Ronnal is? – kérdezte Perselus kíváncsian.

– Ha lehet – motyogta Harry.

– De nem érdemli meg! – Perselus teljesen megdöbbent.

– Tudom, de kérlek, a kedvemért! A mérkőzés után azt csinálsz vele, amit csak akarsz.

Perselus szemei felcsillantak.

– Bármit?

– Jól van, na: ne öld meg. De addig hagyd békén.

– Vagyis azt akarod, hogy a Mardekár elveszítse a mérkőzést. – fonta össze a karjait Perselus.

– Velük is elnézőbb lehetsz – vonta meg a vállát Harry.

– Nem, ez képtelenség. Már így is túl elnéző vagyok velük.

– Szóval neked is feltűnt!

– Már hogy ne tűnt volna fel? – horkant fel Perselus felháborodottan. – Elfogult vagyok, és köszönöm szépen, de tökéletesen tisztában vagyok vele!

Ezután a rövid beszélgetésük után Perselus egy kicsit elnézőbb lett Ronnal, bár volt barátja még mindig kihasznált minden alkalmat, hogy beleköthessen Harrybe.

Harry mindent megtett, hogy elkerülje. Úgyis akadtak más problémái is, az egyik közülük éppen Lupin főzete. Miután ugyanis Perselus rájött, hogy mennyit ül a könyvtárban, feladatot adott neki: a vérfarkasokról kellett adatokat gyűjtenie. Perselus azon dolgozott, hogy megtalálja a megfelelő bájitalt Lupin betegségének gyógyítására, de képtelen volt rá – úgyhogy úgy döntött, hogy bevonja Harryt is a munkába: a fiú dolga lett, hogy végignézze a vérfarkasokról szóló könyveket, míg Perselus a saját bájital könyveiben kutatott.

Egy hét után Harry úgy érezte, hogy már többet tud a vérfarkasokról, mint maga Lupin, de nem talált semmi megoldást.

– Min dolgozol? – kérdezte Hermione, mikor éppen egy vaskos kódexben keresgélt.

– Vérfarkasok után kutatok. Perse… az apám parancsára – tette hozzá Hermione meglepett arca láttán.

– Miért? Lupin professzorról van szó? – hirtelen elhallgatott. – Jaj, te biztosan nem ismered őt…

– Nyugi, ismerem – szakította félbe Harry. – És igen, apa az ő betegségére keres valami gyógyitalt.

– Aha – Hermione zavartan bólintott. – De azt hittem… – nem folytatta.

– Azt hitted, hogy utálják egymást, nem? – és mikor Hermione bólintott, Harry vigyorogva hozzátette: – Hát, eléggé utálják egymást. De a nyáron kibékültek.

– Úgy érted az apád és Lupin professzor?

Harry közelebb hajolt hozzá.

– Nem egészen, mert Lupin professzor még mindig nem tért magához, de apa és Sirius Black igen.

A lány pupillái tágra nyíltak a döbbenettől.

– MICSODA?

– Hallottad. És Black most a Piton kúriában lakik. – Harry hátradőlt.

– És hisz Pitonnak… – motyogta Hermione döbbenten.

– Hermione – zökkentette ki Harry hangja a meglepődésből –, én is Piton vagyok…

– Jaj, sajnálom. Ez csak… ez olyan furcsa.

– Talán Ronnak mégsincs igaza – tette hozzá Harry ugratva, de Hermione komolyan vette.

– Nem talán. Biztosan.

* * *

A másik nagy probléma a sötét varázslatok kivédésével volt, mikor is sikerült végre bénaságával elérnie, hogy Mrs. Figg elveszítse minden türelmét irányában.

– Védd magad, Piton! – csattant Mrs. Figg hangja feszülten. – Most!

De ahogy a rontás kivágódott a pálcájából, Harry képtelen volt megmozdulni vagy megszólalni. Csak állt ott és bámult rá, üres fejjel, félig pánikban. Amikor a mellének csapódott, hátratántorodott, és elterült a földön.

Nevetés harsant a szobában. Harry elvörösödött és felült, bár kissé megszédült a szerencsétlen eséstől. Megrázta a fejét, és felállt, erőlködve, hogy összeszedje magát a következő próbálkozás előtt.

Ez már sorban a tizedik alkalom volt aznap, és Mrs. Figg, úgy látszott nem veszi észre, hogy Harry reakciója minden próbálkozás után egyre rosszabb. Mostanra már teljesen elvesztette magabiztosságát, és úgy érezte, mintha a Rémálom Kúria nagytermében lenne, a sokadik kör kínzás után. Arcához emelte a pálcáját. Apjáé volt, de még ez se tudta megvédeni a megfelelő szavak nélkül.

Megfelelő szavak… Harry ki tudta mondani _a szavakat_, de képtelen volt a megfelelő módon koncentrálni. Megrémült a lehetőségre, hogy megátkozzák, és teljesen tehetetlennek érezte magát.

– Jól van, Mr. Piton, ha képtelen vagy megidézni azt a pajzsot, hát fájdalmas leckét kapsz arról, mi is az a fájdalom. Figyelmeztetlek: a varázslat fájdalmas lesz, ha nem véded ki. Ne engem hibáztass utána.

Harry némán bólintott. Csodálatos! Egy kis kínzó átok – pont erre volt szüksége!

Újra felemelte a pálcáját.

– Clipeus! – kiáltotta kétségbeesetten, éppen, mikor a professzor is elkiáltotta magát – Tormento!

Az átok felkészületlenül érte Harryt. Abban a pillanatban, ahogy meghallotta a gyűlölt átok nevét, akarata elhagyta, leeresztette a kezét, és olyan bátran várta a fájdalmat, ahogy csak tudta. Mikor a kék fény elérte, csukott szájjal, némán és egyenesen állva viselte, bár ujjai elfehéredtek a pálcán, ahogy ökölbe szorította a kezét fájdalmában. Egy életnek tűnt, míg a tanárnő végre véget vetett az átoknak.

Harry látta a professzor meglepett pillantását, ahogy szótlanul bámult rá. De nem foglalkozott vele. A padjához ment, felvette a táskáját, és egy szó nélkül elhagyta a tantermet.

Ennyi elég volt.

Tormenta. Tanítási célra.

Na nem. Elég volt.

Soha nem panaszkodott még Figgről Perselusnak, de most már elege lett.

Túl sokszor kellett elviselnie a kínzó átkokat ahhoz, hogy most csak úgy elfogadja, hogy itt, a Roxfortban, az otthonában is ilyennel támadjanak neki.

Igen, döntött határozottan. De alig érte el lakosztályukat, és csukta be az ajtót maga mögött, eszméletét vesztve zuhant a padlóra.

* * *

Kérésem ugyanaz: hagyjatok néhány szót, ha akartok, ezenkívül meg még azt is el akartam mondani, hogy a portálomon (enahma.gportal.hu) kicsit előbb jelenik minden, mint itt (mert minden szentnek maga felé hajlik a keze.

E. :-))


	6. Chapter 6

**Fordította: Enelen**

**Átolvasta: enahma**

**

* * *

6. fejezet – Viták **

* * *

Perselus ölni tudott volna, ahogy elhagyta az ispotályt. Az ajtók döngve csapódtak be mögötte, mikor átviharzott rajtuk, és egyenesen Dumbledore irodája felé tartott. 

Lépései csaknem a futásig nyújtottak voltak, és figyelemre sem méltatta a diákokat, akik úgy ugrottak félre előle, de Hermionét sem, aki pedig úgy tűnt, mintha valami fontosat akarna mondani. Egyetlen szó nélkül söpörte őket félre.

Dühében mindent szinte vörösben látott, és bár erős vágyat érzett, hogy először Mrs Figget látogassa meg, tudta, hogy túlságosan is veszélyes lenne, ha egyedül találna rá. Úgyhogy most Albushoz tartott, hogy megkérje, intézze el Mrs Figget ő.

Kezei ökölbe szorultak, ahogy eszébe jutottak az elmúlt óra eseményei. Csak véletlen volt, hogy egy másodikos hugrabugos addig pepecselt valamit a bájitalával, hogy az felrobbant, és apró lyukakat égetett a ruhájába, minek következtében kénytelen volt hazamenni, és átöltözni a következő óra előtt. Máskülönben ugyanis még vagy hat-hét óráig nem készült haza. Éppen a lány tehetetlenségén füstölgött, ahogy belépett a szobába, de a következő pillanatban elbotlott, és végigvágódott az ájult Harryn.

Még mindig nem tudta, pontosan mit is érzett. Először megdöbbent és elcsodálkozott, mit is keres otthon Harry ilyenkor, aztán megijedt, végül megrémült, mikor úgy tűnt, hogy a fiút nem tudja magához téríteni. Karjaiba vette a még mindig túl vékony testet, és amilyen gyorsan csak tudott Poppyhoz rohant vele.

Az ispotályig tartó út végtelennek tűnt. Annyira megrémült, hogy elvesztheti Harryt, hogy nem bírta leküzdeni a pánikot, ami biztosan teljesen összetörte volna, ha nem bírja kordában tartani. De bírta. Ellenállt, és kényszerítette magát, hogy olyan tisztán gondolkodjon, ahogy csak tud. Már ha tud egyáltalán.

Harry… A rémületnek azokban a perceiben újra átélte azt az éjszakát, mikor a Rémálom Kúriából visszatért a Roxfortba, karjában a halott fiúval – és az a másik, hasonló, Quietussal…

Harry… úgy érezte, kettészakad a szíve. Annyira óvatlan volt. Valami elkerülte a figyelmét, és az ő hibája lesz, ha Harry meghal. Nem, Harry nem halhat meg, Harry egész életében profi túlélő volt, Harry, Harry…

Poppy hosszú percekig a fiút próbálta kiszabadítani Perselus szorításából, de amikor nem sikerült, először az ő torkán borított le egy erős nyugtató italt. Valami dupla sokkról motyogott magában, miközben Perselus elengedte a fiút, s így őt is meg tudta itatni. Perselus azonban nem tudott megnyugodni. Három hosszú órán keresztül ült Harry ágya mellett, mire végre kinyitotta a szemét. A fiú hosszú, csontos kezét a sajátjában szorongatta, elrémülve a gondolattól, hogy elveszítheti.

Ez a három óra lehetőséget adott neki, hogy átgondolja kettejük életét, a kapcsolatukat, és rájött, hogy nem tudna már a fiú nélkül élni. A valaha oly gyűlölt kölyök mostanra élete értelmévé vált, az utolsó eséllyé, hogy érezzen, hogy szeressen, és olyan lett számára, mintha a fia lenne.

A fia.

Igen, határozottan a saját fia.

De ezt soha nem mondaná meg Harrynek. Nem akarta halálra rémíteni saját bolond vágyával, hogy a fiának nevezhesse, de ahogy az ágya szélén ült, rájött, hogy már régen a fiának tartja Harryt. Ez a gondolat elszomorította, és egyszersmind féltékeny is lett Quietusra, de még Potterre is, mert mindketten az apjai lehettek – ő meg, a bolond, zsíros hajú hülye teljesen lemaradt róla. Bár talán… De nem. Harry ugyan szerette őt, ebben biztos volt, de mégis állandóan arról panaszkodott, hogy egyedül érzi magát. Olyankor Perselus erőlködött, hogy ne látszódjon meg rajta csalódottsága, bármennyire is fájt. Nem érdemelte meg, hogy apa lehessen, különösen nem Harryé.

Szóval mikor Harry végre kinyitotta a szemét és a száját, és válaszolt a kérdésére („Mi történt?") Perselus szinte ugrott, hogy kivégezze Figget, és mindenkit, aki olyan, mint ő.

De most itt állt a kőszörny előtt, és hiába próbált emlékezni a jelszóra. Meredten bámulta a szobrot, és nem jutott eszébe semmi.

Felsóhajtott, és felötlött benne, hogy Dumbledore aznap változtatta meg, mikor az aurorok jöttek, hogy a diákokat ellenőrizzék. Valami humoros volt az, ebben Perselus biztos volt, mert még mosolygott is rajta… De mi?

Meg kellett nyugodnia, ha találkozni akar Albussal. Néhány mély lélegzetett vett, és a jelszóra koncentrált. Megint valami édesség volt az. Nem valami átlagos név, de valami, aminek más jelentése is volt… más jelentése. Hirtelen elmosolyodott. Odahajolt a szoborhoz, és a fülébe suttogta: – Caramel.

A kőszörny félreugrott, és odaengedte a háta mögött kezdődő csigalépcsőhöz. Egészen addig nyugodtnak érezte magát, amíg el nem érte az iroda bejáratát.

Ahogy azonban belépett, és Albus megkérdezte, minek köszönheti a látogatását, a düh ismét elborította.

– Albus, hívd ide azt a te kedvenc Figgedet, most AZONNAL! – kiáltott türelmetlenül, és még lábával is dobbantott, alátámasztva a dolog sürgősségét.

Az igazgató viszont, úgy tűnt, egyáltalán nem siet. Fürkésző pillantást vetett a türelmetlenül füstölgő bájital tanárra, és újra megkérdezte.

– Mi történt, Perselus?

– Éppen ezt szeretném tőle megkérdezni – mordult fel dühösen Perselus.

– De…

– Harry a gyengélkedőn van – tette hozzá Perselus, és kezével végigszántott a haján. – És valami igen érdekes dologról beszélt, ami a sötét varázslatok kivédése órán esett meg vele.

Dumbledore nem válaszolt, de egy pillanatra megmerevedett, aztán a tűzhelyhez lépett. Felkapott egy tálat a kandallópárkányról, és a benne levő zöldes porból egy keveset a lángokra vetett.

– Arabella, beszélni szeretnék veled – szólt bele a tűzbe.

Egy perc múlva Mrs Figg előmászott a kandallóból. Egy undorodó pillantást vetett Perselus felé, aztán az igazgatóhoz fordult.

– Igen, Albus?

Dumbledore intett neki, hogy üljön le, és maga is ott foglalt helyet a két tanár között, ahelyett, hogy az asztala mögé ült volna, mint rendesen. Mikor Perselus is leereszkedett a kanapéra, a kollégájához fordult.

– Perselus azt mondja, hogy a fia az ispotályban van, és szeretné ezt megbeszélni veled.

A tanárnő megvonta a vállát.

– Nem hiszem, hogy van mit megbeszélni. A fiú képtelen volt létrehozni a legalapvetőbb védőpajzsot, amit mindenkinek meg kellett tennie, nem csak a te fiadnak, Piton, és képtelen volt kivédeni az átkokat, amiket rá küldtem, – Figg hangja bosszúsan csengett. – És NEM az én dolgom, hogy a kórterembe került…

– NEM? – ordított rá Perselus dühöngve. – AKKOR KI AZ ÖRDÖG KÜLDÖTT RÁ TORMENTA ÁTKOT? – ugrott talpra Piton, odarohant hozzá, és egyenesen az arcába üvöltötte: – Vagy ez még az auror múltadból származik? Hogy megkínozd az embereket, csak hogy bevalljonak mindent, amit csak akarsz? De a fiam NEM bűnöző! Semmi jogod nem volt rá, hogy kínozd! Ha gyűlölsz engem, akkor küldd rám azt az átkozott átkot, de a fiamat hagyd békén, ha túl akarod élni ezt az évet, te…

– PERSELUS! – hallotta hirtelen Dumbledore felcsattanó hangját. – Elég volt. Arabella, hallani akarom a magyarázatodat.

A nő arca sápadt volt, ahogy Perselusról az igazgatóra emelte a tekintetét.

– Nem bántottam – motyogta ijedten. – Nem küldtem rá a teljes erejű átkot, csak amit rendesen használunk a pajzsok tanításánál… – Dumbledore-ról könyörögve Pitonra nézett. – Ki tudta volna védeni a Clipeussal, Perselus. Ezt biztos tudod… – elcsuklott a hangja.

– Ha igazat mondasz, akkor áruld el, mit keres a fiam a kórházi szárnyban? Három óráig tartott, míg visszanyerte az eszméletét, és az után a te hülye órád után találtam rá, ájultan feküdt a nappali padlóján!

Mrs Figg elkeseredetten rázta a fejét.

– Nem… én… én soha nem küldenék olyan erős átkot egy gyerekre, hidd el, Perselus – mondta megbántottan. Perselus összefonta a karjait maga előtt, és elutasítóan bámult rá. A nő az igazgatóhoz lépett. – Albus, kérlek, higgy nekem…

Dumbledore a bájital tanárhoz fordult.

– Mit mondott Poppy, mi a baja Quietusnak?

A férfi megvonta a vállát.

– Nem tudom. Nem tudtam odafigyelni. Azt hittem…

Az igazgató egy kézlegyintéssel elhallgattatta, és újra a kandallóhoz lépett. Miután rászórt még egy marék hopp-port a lángokra, belehajolt a tűzbe.

– Poppy, kérem… Meg tudná mondani, mi a baj Quietussal? – rövid csend. – Értem. Hogy micsoda…? Jól van… Köszönöm, – visszahúzta a fejét, és Perselushoz fordult. – Sokkot kapott, Perselus. Semmi több.

– Sokkot? – nyíltak tágra Perselus szemei. – Jaj, ne…

Figg is meglepetten pislogott.

– De… Albus… ez azt jelenti, hogy a fiú már korábban is volt az átok hatása alatt! – Arckifejezése rémültről elgondolkodóvá vált. – De… biztos nem te küldted rá, vagy igen, Perselus?

A bájital tanár nem válaszolt, csak lehuppant a székre.

– Nem a te dolgod – motyogta oda a sötét varázslatok kivédése tanárnőnek egy kis idő után.

– De…

– Mondtam. Nem. A. Te. Dolgod. És ha meghallom, hogy még egyszer megpróbálod használni azt az átkozott tanító-Tormentádat Quietuson, hát én esküszöm…

– Perselus, állj meg – szakította félbe Dumbledore szigorúan a dühöngő férfit. – Láthatóan nem Arabella hibája volt…

– Nem? – kérdezett vissza gúnyosan Perselus. – Miután már egy tucat alkalommal nem sikerült létrehoznia azt a pajzsot, nem folytathatta volna ugyanúgy, csak egy erősebb átokkal… Várnia kellett volna.

Mrs Figg elvörösödött, és lehajtotta a fejét.

– Igaz ez, Arabella? Tudod, hogy ez nem jó…

– Tudom, Albus. Rosszul tettem. El kellett volna engednem, a harmadik vagy negyedik kudarc után. De már két hete képtelen rá, hogy létrehozza! Mostanra már mindenki megtanulta, még Neville is, az egyetlen, aki képtelen rá, a fiad, Perselus!

Perselus és Dumbledore hirtelen értő pillantást váltottak, aztán az igazgató a sötét varázslatok kivédése tanárnőhöz fordult.

– Azt hiszem, most jobb, ha ejtjük ezt a témát. Csak annyit kérek tőled, Arabella, hogy a jövőben semmi olyat ne küldj rá, ami kicsit is hasonlít a kínzó átkokhoz. Egyáltalán semmit. Értesz engem?

A nő felállt.

– Úgy érti, hogy a fiút a múltban már megkínozták? – és mikor egyik férfi se válaszolt, hozzátette: – De hát… kicsoda?

– Nem a te dolgod, Figg! – csattant fel dühösen Perselus.

Dumbledore felsóhajtott.

– Hát, Perselus talán egy kissé durván fejezte ki magát, de alapvetően igaza van. Sajnálom, Arabella, de jobb, ha erről nem tudsz.

De a nő nem adta fel.

– Voldemort volt az… ugye?

Perselus mellé lépett, és az arcába sziszegte.

– Ne a te dolgod! Semmi közöd hozzá!

A nő hátralépett a fenyegető alak elől.

– Én tanítom neki a sötét varázslatok kivédését. Tudnom kell néhány részletet, ha a jövőben el akarom kerülni az ilyen helyzeteket…

– Hidd el nekem, semmi szükség rá… – Perselus türelmetlenül legyintett, de Dumbledore bólintott.

– Nem fogjuk elmondani, Arabella. Csak egyetlen dolgot: a fiú már találkozott néhány átokkal az élete folyamán. Pánikba esik, ha szembe kell néznie velük. Tudnod kell, hogy akkor tehetetlen volt, és tudja, milyen érzés kiszolgáltatottnak lenni. Nem lesz könnyű megtanítani neki azokat a védekező bűbájokat, éppen a félelmei és a fóbiái miatt… – az igazgató hirtelen elkomolyodott. – De… még egy dolog, Arabella. Senkinek nem mondhatod el, amit most megtudtál. Egyetlen részletét se.

A nő megint elsápadt.

– És nem akarom, hogy ezen gondolkodj, vagy megpróbáld kitalálni a maradékot. A kollégám vagy, sokszor harcoltunk már együtt. Tudod, mit kérek tőled.

– Igen – bólintott Mrs. Figg határozottan. – Tudás tudatosítás nélkül.

– Pontosan.

Perselus meglepetten nézett a nőre. Vagyis ez megszokott dolog volt. Tudni, anélkül, hogy értené. Ő is ezt tette, mikor még egyike volt Voldemort hűséges szolgáinak, és meg akarta védeni a testvérét. Nem engedte meg magának, hogy elgondolkodjon a saját öccse titkain, hogy ki tudjon védeni egy lehetséges vallatást a Veritaserummal.

És ekkor Figg olyasmit tett, amire Piton nem számított.

– Sajnálom, Piton – kért bocsánatot. – Nem akartalak bántani. Szeretném, ha ezt tudnád.

* * *

Miután Perselus elhagyta a kórházi szárnyat, és az ajtók becsukódtak mögötte, Harry fáradtan dőlt a párnára hátra, és hunyta le a szemét. Szerette volna, ha Perselus mellette marad, de a férfi olyan gyorsan otthagyta, hogy Harrynek megszólalni se volt ideje. Rettegett attól, ami történhetett. Ha Perselus megtalálja Figget, gondolkodás nélkül megöli. De Harry ezt nem akarta. Akkor Perselus az Azkabanba kerül, és ő egyedül marad. Azkaban. Egyedül. Ez a szó még sötétebbé tette a hangulatát. 

– Quietus, jól vagy?

Harry meglepetten nyitotta ki a szemét. Hermione állt az ágya mellett.

– Aha. – Gyengén elmosolyodott. – Csak attól félek Perselus megöli Figget.

Hermione visszamosolygott rá.

– Nem hiszem, – nyugtatta meg Harryt, miközben leült a székre, amit Perselus csak az előbb hagyott ott. – Mikor utoljára láttam, éppen az igazgatói felé tartott.

– Hála istennek – motyogta Harry megnyugodva. – Nagyon dühös volt…

Hermione bólintott.

– Elmondanád, mi történt?

Harry néhány szóban összefoglalta az elmúlt órák eseményeit. Hermione reakciója meglepő volt. Zavartnak látszott, és miután Harry befejezte a történetet, egy darabig csendben ült mellette.

– De hiszen csak egy nagyon gyenge átkot küldött rád! Nem igazán fájdalmas, csak olyan, mint egy mentális pofon, semmi több!

– És megkérdezhetném, te ezt HONNAN tudod? – csattant fel dühösen Harry.

– Olvastam róla. A Tormenta átok ilyen használata általánosan elfogadott – válaszolta egyszerűen. – Azt hiszem, túlreagáltad a dolgot. Mintha már korábban… – hirtelen elhallgatott, nem folytatta. Ehelyett elgondolkodó pillantást vetett Harryre.

Harry elsápadt, és zavartan elfordult.

– Quietus, az apád volt az, aki…? – kérdezte tapogatózva, de a következő pillanatban Harry felcsattant.

– NEM! – kiáltott rá. – És ne merd még egyszer meggyanúsítani! Ő soha nem bántana engem! Soha!

A lány nem ijedt meg tőle.

– De akkor ki bántott, Quietus?

Jaj ne. Hazugságok. Megint hazudnia kell. De most egyáltalán nem akart hazudni.

– Senki nem bántott. És az életem nem tartozik rád.

Vagy a hazugság volt túl gyenge vagy Hermionénak volt túl jó a megfigyelőképessége, de nem hagyta ilyen könnyen ejteni a témát.

– Nem, Quietus. Látom, sőt, bárki láthatja, hogy téged bántottak. A reakcióid…

– Nem bántottak! – kiáltott rá rémülten Harry. Hiszen mindjárt rájön…

– Ne hazudj nekem. Látom rajtad.

Harry lehajtotta a fejét, és imádkozott, hogy Perselus gyorsan visszatérjen. Nem tudta, mit kezdjen a helyzettel. Hermione közelebb hajolt hozzá, és halkan megkérdezte:

– A családod volt?

Harry nem mert felpillantani. Félig hálásan vette észre, hogy még Hermione is képes helytelen következtetésekre jutni. Hermione felsóhajtott, mert zavarát szégyennek nézte.

– Sajnálom, Quietus. Nem akartam beleütni az orromat a titkaidba… – nyelt megszégyenülten.

– Semmi baj – suttogta Harry még mindig az ölében nyugvó kezét bámulva.

Hermione végre ejtette a témát, és a vérfarkasokról kezdett beszélni. Néhány perc múlva már egy komoly beszélgetésbe merültek a vérfarkas-támadás áldozatául esett emberek gyógyítására használható bájitalokról.

Harry hangulata jelentősen javult. Kis idő múlva már fel-felkuncogtak néhány igazán őrült bájital hozzávalón. Hermione elővette a könyvet, amit éppen a megoldás után kutatva tanulmányozott, és áttárgyalták a használható részeket.

– Soha nem találjuk meg a gyógyszert Lupinnak – húzta össze aggódva a szemöldökét Harry. – Már legalább kétszáz könyvet átnéztünk, és még mindig semmi…

Hermione már nyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon, mikor az ajtó hangos csattanással kivágódott megint.

Harry elmosolyodott, és felnézett, arra számítva, hogy Perselus tért vissza.

De nem Perselus volt az, hanem Ron.

Mégpedig egy végtelenségig feldühödött Ron. Harry elsápadt. A kezét becsúsztatta a takaró alá az övéhez, és megmarkolta pálcáját.

– Mi ütött beléd, hogy itt maradsz egy piszkos mardekárossal, egyedül, egy üres szobában? – ordított rá Hermionéra. – Óvatosabbnak kell lenned vele! Már mondtam neked, hogy az a halálfaló apja…

– Rólam beszél, Mr. Weasley? – Perselus állt az ajtóban, és a szeme szinte villámokat szórt.

Ron sarkon fordult, és szembenézett vele.

– Igen, magáról – jelentette ki határozottan, próbálva megtartani a bátorságát a fölé tornyosuló, fenyegető alakkal szemben is.

Hermione elsápadt, és Harry rémülten megmerevedett. Biztosnak látszott, hogy a következő pillanatban mindketten előkapják a pálcáikat, és elkezdenek átkokat szórni egymásra, és Harry tudta, hogy Ron máris veszített. Perselusnak igen nagy gyakorlata volt mind a világos, mind a fekete mágiában.

Hermione, úgy tűnt, ugyanerre a következtetésre jutott, mert kihasználva a párbajok előtt szokásos pillanatnyi csendet, teljes erőből megragadta Ron karját, és kirángatta a szobából. Perselus már majdnem követte őket, de Harry a nevén szólította.

– Perselus, kérlek, ne… – kimászott az ágyból, és gyorsan odament hozzá. – Csak egy buta gyerek. Te vagy a felnőtt. Neked…

– Bántani akart.

– De nem tette. És még ha meg is próbálta volna, meg tudom védeni magam.

– Biztos vagy benne? – kérdezte Perselus aggódó hangon.

– Már hogy lennék benne biztos? – Harry elvigyorodott. – De most gyerünk haza. Nem szeretem itt tölteni az éjszakát… És elég éhes is vagyok.

Perselusnak leesett az álla.

– Viccelsz!

– Lemaradtam az ebédről meg a vacsoráról is. A reggeli meg már nagyon régen volt.

* * *

Másnap reggel Harry igazán büszke volt magára: át tudta aludni az éjszakát Perselus segítsége nélkül. Majdnem biztos volt benne, hogy rémálmai lesznek, de mégsem voltak, és mikor felébredt, teljesen frissnek és kipihentnek érezte magát. 

És ez igazán jó hírnek számított, mert aznap szombat volt, az első roxmortsi hétvége napja.

Perselus ébresztette fel, és a nagyterem helyett együtt reggeliztek a nappalijukban.

– Örülök, hogy jobban vagy – mondta Perselus és vett magának egy süteményt. – Órákig nem mertem elaludni, féltem, hogy rémálmaid lesznek.

Harry elmosolyodott.

– És mi van Mrs. Figgel? – kérdezte.

– Azt mondta, csak gyenge Tormentát küldött rád. Hogy megtanítsa neked azt az átkozott pajzsot – Perselus idegesen megrázta a fejét. – Túlreagáltad a helyzetet a korábbi tapasztalataid miatt.

– Hermione is ezt mondta. Gyanít valamit.

– De ugye nem jött rá arra, ki vagy valójában?

– Nem – vigyorodott el Harry. – Azt hiszi, hogy a családom tette.

– Meg én, nem?

Harry nem válaszolt, csak a pirítósát kenegette. Perselus felsóhajtott, és nem beszéltek többet, míg Harry el nem indult.

– Légy óvatos – mondta Perselus végül, már a lakásuk ajtajából. – Nem szeretném, ha elhagynád Roxmorts területét.

Harry bólintott és körülnézett Ares után kutatva, de nem látta sehol. A kirándulás hirtelen unalmasnak tűnt: egyedül menni nem volt valami csábító gondolat. Harry bizonytalanul állt meg az iskola főbejárata előtt. Talán nem is kellene mennie. Eltölthetné azt az időt a könyvtárban is, méghozzá sokkal hasznosabban. Tovább kutathatna valami gyógyszer után Lupinnak, vagy ilyesmi… De akkor is, hiszem ő is csak emberből volt! Szeretett volna szórakozni, hihetetlenül untatta az örökös tanulás és olvasás. Szeretett volna sétálni a kisvárosban, végiglátogatni az üzleteket, és talán vásárolni is valamit… Volt nála pénz: Perselus adott neki néhány galleont, hogy elkölthesse valami hülyeségre – legalábbis így mondta.

– Hé, haver, te is Roxmortsba készülsz? – szólalt meg valaki a háta mögött. Harry megpördült. Fred volt az – és természetesen George.

– Hát, igen, de… sehol nem találom Arest. Vele akartam menni – magyarázta.

– Ha akarsz, jöhetsz velünk is – ajánlotta fel George, szélesen vigyorogva. – Ünnepélyesen esküszöm, hogy nem árulom el Ronnak, jó?

Harry óvatosan mérte őket végig. Ronnal való verekedése óta gyanakvó volt, és az előző napok eseményei sem könnyítette meg a döntését.

– Komolyan mondod? – kérdezte végül.

Fred megvonta a vállát.

– Nem tervezzük, hogy megverjünk, megöljünk, és Ronnak se készülünk átadni. Személy szerint én azt hiszem, hogy megérdemelte, amit kapott, amilyen szemét volt veled.

– Tiszta őrült, ha nem tud téged megkülönböztetni az apádtól – tette hozzá George.

– Biztos azért, mert Piton életben maradt, mikor Harry meghalt – magyarázta Fred halkan.

– Az ő halála apát is összetörte –nézett rájuk Harry komolyan. – Néha azt hiszem, csak az én jelenlétem tartja benne a lelket.

Megértő pillantást váltottak, miközben elindultak a város felé. Ezután már ejtették a témát, és mindenféle másról beszélgettek az úton, és miközben végigjárták a különféle üzleteket – főleg a patikában töltöttek el sok időt, ahol óriási mennyiségű bájital hozzávalót vásároltak. Harry jót nevetett az ikreken.

– Ha ezt apa tudná…

– Szerintem sejt valamit – vigyorodott el George. – Egyszer még segített is nekünk, mikor Fred felrobbantotta a szobát, amit itt suliban raktárnak használunk. – Elnevették magukat.

– Két éve volt, mikor mindig a folyosókat járta, minden éjjel, Sirius Black miatt. A némító bűbáj, amit használtunk nem volt elég, hogy elfojtsa a robbanás hangját, és ránk talált – George a nevetéstől nem tudta folytatni.

– De megkértem, hogy segítsen rájönni, mi okozta a robbanást. Reggelig kerestünk, de végül rájött, és olyan büszke volt magára, hogy elengedett minden további büntetés nélkül – fejezte be a történetet Fred, és megint elnevette magát. – Azóta normálisabban bánik velünk bájitaltanon.

– Mindig kiválót kapunk – értett egyet George.

Harry elmosolyodott, és úgy döntött, Perselust is kikérdezi a dologról. Érdekes lesz meghallgatni az ő verzióját is. Egy idő után magukra hagyta az ikreket a patikában, és megegyeztek, hogy a Három Seprűben találkoznak. Fred és George valóban szórakoztató társaság voltak, de a bájital hozzávalók iránti szenvedélyük halálra untatta Harryt, úgyhogy úgy döntött, meglátogatja Zonkó Csodabazárját némi édességért.

Ahogy kilépett a patikából és elindult az édességbolt felé, kénytelen volt szorosabbra vonni a köpenyét maga körül, annyira éles, hideg szél fújt. Szeme könnyezni kezdett, ezért lehajtotta fejét, hogy könnyebben tudjon menni szél ellenében. Néha-néha furcsa hangokat, kiáltozást hallott valahonnan, de mikor megállt, hogy odafigyeljen, elhallgattak. Biztos a szél az, gondolta, és el is felejtette a dolgot. Már majdnem belépett az üzletbe, mikor újra meghallotta, de ezúttal tisztábban, és már néhány szót is megértett belőle, úgyhogy futni kezdett arrafelé, ahonnan jöttek.

– Hagyjatok békén! – kiáltott fel újra az ismeretlen, mire valaki élesen, őrülten felkacagott.

Voldemort lett volna? Harry rémülten megállt. Nem akart találkozni Voldemorttal, soha többé. De valaki bajban volt. Segítenie kell rajta, és már nincs ideje, hogy erősítést hozzon. Mélyet sóhajtott, előhúzta a pálcáját, és elindult a hangok irányába.

Egy keskeny, sötét utcába jutott, és csak ketten álltak ott. Egyikük a földön feküdt, a másik felette állt, pálcáját a reszkető alakra fogva.

– Capitulatus! – kiáltott fel Harry. A következő pillanatban a támadó pálcája már az ő kezében volt. Zsebre vágta és közelebb lépett. Amit látott, teljesen összezavarta. Neville feküdt a nyirkos, hideg földön, fölötte meg egy másik meredt rá dühösen: Terry Boot volt az, egy ötödéves hollóhátas. Harry meglepetten nyelt egyet. Jól ismerte Terryt, hetekig mellette ült aritmetika órákon. Nem akart hinni a szemének.

– Mit keresel itt? – nyögte ki végül.

– Nem a te dolgod, ugye, Neville? –rúgott bele a fekvő fiúba, aki erre felnyögött. Harry nem sokat gondolkodott.

– Stupor! – kiáltotta, és Terry a falnak vágódott, majd ájultan hanyatlott a földre. Harry rá se nézett. Letérdelt Neville mellé, óvatosan alá nyúlt és megemelte. – Jól vagy, Neville?

Neville tagadóan megrázta a fejét.

– Azt hiszem, eltört a bal karom – nyögött fel.

Harry segített neki felülni, és megtámasztotta az oldalát.

– Elmondanád, mi történt? – kérdezte, ahogy Neville légzése lassan normálisra váltott.

Neville a tenyerébe temette az arcát, és sírni kezdett. Ettől Harry teljesen megrémült. Most mit tegyen? Kényelmetlenül mozdult, és a zavara csak nőtt, mikor Neville csak nem akarta abbahagyni a sírást. Mélyet sóhajtott, és átölelte a vállát.

– Hé, mi a baj? – Hihetetlenül hülyének érezte magát. Hirtelen szerette volna, ha Perselus ott van mellette. A helyzet kezdett kicsúszni a kezéből.

– Sértegette a szüleimet, és azt mondta, hogy az apám egy fattyú, és megátkozott – a zokogástól alig lehetett érteni a szavait, de Harry mégis megértette őket.

Újabb fejlemények. És még mindig nem tudta, mit tegyen. Azok után, amit Perselus elmondott neki…

– A nagyanyám is mindig ezt mondta, meg azt, hogy az apám végül az anyámat is olyanná tette, és hogy megérdemelte a sorsát… – Megint sírni kezdett.

Harry megmerevedett, és hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy a Griffendélből senki se ismerte igazán Neville-t. Ki tudja, milyen élete volt otthon? Talán rosszabb, mint Harryé a Dusleyéknél… Nem válaszolt, csak hagyta, hadd sírjon.

– Utálom, hogy mindenki az apám után ítél meg. Én nem az apám vagyok. Én nem akarok átkozott auror lenni, nem akarok másokat kínozni. Én nem… – egyre erősebben zokogott.

Harry gyengéden oldalba bökte, és mikor Neville felnézett, elvigyorodott.

– Azt hiszem, meg tudlak érteni, Neville – mondta humorizálva.

A fiú egy pillanatra összevonta a szemöldökét, aztán gyengén visszavigyorgott.

– Csodás, pont neked panaszkodom – motyogta, és kissé elvörösödött. Harry felkuncogott.

– De legalább megértelek – felállt, és kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy felsegítse Neville-t is. – Tudsz járni?

– Aha, de vele mi legyen? – legyintett Terry felé.

– Arról majd én intézkedem, Mr. Longbottom.

A hirtelen hang megijesztette őket, és Harry volt az, aki előbb összeszedte magát.

– Mit keresel itt? – kérdezte a föléjük magasló alakot.

– Téged kerestelek. Gondoltam csatlakozok hozzád egy vajsörre, és az ikrek azt mondták, úgy egy órája eltűntél, nem tudják hova. És… itt találtalak.

– Már egy órája volt? – kérdezte Harry hitetlenkedve. Neki csak perceknek tűnt.

Perselus bólintott.

– Jobb lenne, ha most visszatérnétek az iskolába. Longbottomnak orvosi segítségre van szüksége, méghozzá azt hiszem, sürgősen. Tudnál segíteni neki?

– Természetesen, – mondta Harry. – És… Boottal mi lesz?

Perselus szája gonosz mosolyra húzódott.

– Levonunk néhány pontot a házától… – Elgondolkodva megdörzsölte az állát. – És azt hiszem, elintézhetünk néhány hónap büntetőmunkát is, Mr. Friccsel.

– Nem rúgják ki? – kérdezte Neville halkan. Perselus egy pillanatra végignézett rajta, csak aztán válaszolt.

– Nem hiszem, hogy bölcs dolog lenne kirúgni. Nagyon sajnálom. Adnunk kell neki még egy esélyt. Ezelőtt soha nem volt baj a viselkedésével. Nem rúghatjuk ki egyetlen verekedésért – mondta végül, és Neville bólintott, hogy érti. – Ó, és még valami. Húsz pont a Griffendélnek a bátorságáért, Mr. Longbottom.

Neville szemei tágra nyíltak a meglepetéstől.

– De… De hiszen nem is voltam bátor! Quietus volt az, aki…

Perselus jelentőségteljesen rákacsintott.

– De elég bátor voltál ahhoz, hogy szóba álljon vele, nem? – és mikor látta, hogy a két fiú tátott szájjal bámul rá, hozzátette. – És most irány az ispotály. Siessetek!

* * *

Később, még aznap délután, mikor Harry már a könyvtárban ült a szokásos asztalánál, Hermione is csatlakozott hozzá, és alaposan kikérdezte, mi történt Neville-lel. 

Harry próbálta úgy megválaszolni a kérdéseit, hogy kihagyja belőle a személyes részleteket, de egy idő után rájött, hogy a történet, amit Hermionénak elmondott, messze van az igazságtól.

– Nem mondhatom el, miről volt szó, Hermione – jelentette ki végül. – Ha tudni akarod, Neville-t kell megkérdezned. Nem hiszem, hogy jogom van kifecsegni a titkait.

Hermione gyorsan végigmérte, aztán feladta.

– Oké, igazad van, Quietus. Hogy állsz a vérfarkasokkal? – fordult az asztalon heverő könyv felé.

– Várj egy percet, Hermione. Először szeretnék kérdezni valamit. – Harry várt, míg a lány a szemébe nézett. – Mi van Ronnal és veled? Nem lesz semmi bajod vele miattam?

Hermione megvonta a vállát.

– Nem érdekes…

– Dehogynem – ellenkezett Harry. – Én nem fogok veled járni, ha ő otthagy!

Hermione felkuncogott.

– Nem kell ettől tartanod. Nem hagy ott.

– Biztos vagy benne?

– Természetesen. Szóval? Folytathatjuk a kutatást?

– Hogyne – válaszolta Harry.

Ez a könyv tele volt színes képekkel. Mire Harry átnézte, a feje tele volt átalakuló, gyilkoló, haldokló vérfarkasokkal, és még éjszakára is képtelen volt megszabadulni tőlük. Álmai is tele voltak velük, vérfarkasok, vérfarkasok mindenhol körülötte, morogtak, üvöltöttek szünet nélkül. Halálra rémült emberek egy kis csapatát vették körül, valószínűleg muglikat, felnőtteket és gyerekeket vegyesen.

És Voldemort ott állt mellettük, és nézte, ahogy mindenkit legyilkoltak, még a kisgyerekeket is, és mindent elborított a vér, vér, vér, és Harry hirtelen éles fájdalmat érzett a homlokában, de nem tudott elszaladni… És most halálfalók jöttek, és csatlakoztak a vérfarkasokhoz, kettő pedig odalépett a nem emberi alakhoz és mélyen meghajoltak előtte.

– Mester – mondta az egyik. Harry felismerte. Az öregebb Crack volt az. – Nem találjuk a lányt.

Monstro nem mondott semmit, csak bólintott.

– Idióták! – sziszegte Voldemort dühösen. – Ugyanolyan veszélyessé válhat, mint a fiatal Potter volt!

– Kegyelmes úr… Ő nem is volt veszélyes. Hiszen olyan könnyen megölted… – szólalt meg hirtelen Monstro, és Voldemort még dühösebb lett.

– Idióta! Soha, SOHA ne becsüld le az ellenségeidet! – kiáltott rá, és a szemei izzottak. – _Crucio!_

A két férfi a fájdalomtól rángatózva és sikoltozva zuhant a földre. A többi halálfaló abbahagyta a szórakozást, és hitetlenkedve bámult erre a kettőre.

– Nem fogok eltűrni SEMMIFÉLE hibát! – Voldemort most a többihez intézte a szavait. – Értettétek? – Mikor rémülten bólintottak, az ezüst hajú halálfalóhoz fordult. – Ez vonatkozik rád és a fiadra is, Lucius. – A halálfaló lehajtotta a fejét. – A fiad túlságosan is arrogánsan viselkedik az iskolában. Tudja, kit szolgálsz, Lucius? – Malfoy csendben bólintott. – Akkor NE hagyd, hogy ilyen hülyén viselkedjen! Le fog buktatni a felelőtlenségével! Azt hallottam, hogy még a másod-unokatestvérét is zaklatja – vigyorgott fenyegetően a rémült Malfoyra.

– A másod-unokatestvérét? – kérdezett az vissza, hangja megremegett a félelemtől.

– Azt a Piton gyereket. A feleséged anyja Noblestone volt, nem? – Malfoy nem merte kinyitni a száját, csak bólintott. – Most nem büntetlek meg, Lucius, de tudd meg, hogy nem felejtettem el ezt a kis botlásodat. Tájékoztatnod kellett volna Piton fiáról.

– De hiszen már többször is mondtam, mester, hogy eddig a nyárig nem is tudtam a létezéséről! – kiáltott fel védekezően Malfoy.

– Perselus a fiad keresztapja és a legjobb barátod. Azt akarod mondani, hogy nem osztotta meg veled az életének egy ilyen fontos titkát? Akkor milyen barátok voltatok?

– Kegyelmes úr… Piton a testvére halála óta kémkedett utánad. Azután már biztosan nem volt teljesen őszinte velem szemben!

Voldemort elgondolkodó pillantást vetett a reszkető férfira.

– Talán igazat mondasz. Talán nem. Majd meglátjuk. _Crucio!_ – sziszegte újra.

– QUIET! – Perselus hangja zökkentette ki a rémálomból.

Rémálomból? Harry a homlokára szorította a kezét.

– Ez… fáj – sziszegte fájdalmas hangon.

Perselus megijedt.

– Mi történt? Forogtál…

– Voldemort… – nyögött fel Harry. – El kell mondanunk az igazgatónak. – Felült.

– Hajnali kettő van, Quiet. Nem kelthetjük fel az éjszaka közepén! Nem várhat reggelig?

Harry félrehúzódott, hogy Perselus leülhessen mellé az ágyra.

– Azt hiszem várhat – mondta végül. – Voldemort muglikat ölt. Aztán Cruciatust szórt Crackre, Monstróra meg Malfoyra.

Perselus átkarolta Harry vállát.

– És te jól vagy?

Harry megvonta a vállát.

– Utálom ezt az egészet. Már két hete nem voltak rémálmaim, most meg ez az átkozott vízió – megborzongott az undortól. – Úgy látszik, most már soha nem alhatok nyugodtan.

– Szerencsére vasárnap van. Ha akarsz, ebédig is aludhatsz.

– Milyen rendes Tomtól, hogy vasárnapra szervezte az első támadását – morogta Harry keserűen, aztán Perselusnak dőlt. – Remélem, a jövőben nem kell majd végignéznem az összes ilyen műsort…

– Talán mégis… – mondta Perselus vékony hangon. – Ez még csak az első támadás volt, és te láttad…

Harry a párnába temette az arcát.

– Annyira meg tudsz nyugtatni, Perselus – motyogta bele.

– Csak őszinte akartam lenni…

– Semmi szükségem az őszinteségedre. Most éppen megnyugtató hazugságokra van szükségem! – mondta, és ujjával oldalba bökte a férfit.

Perselus felkiáltott, és kiugrott az ágyból.

– Mit csinálsz?

Harry nevetve fordult a hátára.

– Te csiklandós vagy!

– Nem vagyok csiklandós! Lyukat ütöttél az oldalamba! – vágott vissza Perselus panaszos hangon.

– ÉN? Túlreagálod a helyzetet!

– Várj csak, amíg elkaplak…!

– Perselus! NE!

– Szóval?

– Hagyd… abba… jaj!

– Tessék?

– Ne…

– Mit ne?

– …csiklandozz… jaj… engem! KÉRLEK!

– Feladod?

– IGEN, csak hagyj békén!

– Nem fogsz csiklandozni?

– Nem!

– Jól van. Aludj.

– Nem merek. Meg fogsz támadni.

– Nem foglak.

– Megígéred?

– …

Harry összefonta a karjait, és gyanakvó pillantást vetett a professzorra, aki ugyan a szokásos szürke hálóingjét viselte, de a haja össze volt borzolódva és az arca kipirosodott a nevetéstől.

– Már egyáltalán nem hasonlítasz magadra, Perselus – foglalta végül össze, amit látott.

– A te hibád! – panaszkodott Perselus. – Ráveszel, hogy úgy viselkedjek, mint egy idióta.

– De szeretsz így viselkedni!

– Nem igaz!

– Hazudsz – Harry az álláig húzta a takarót és becsukta a szemét, lezárva ezzel a megjátszott vitát.

– Szemtelen kölyök.

– Jó éjt – sóhajtott, és elmosolyodott.

Perselus látta a mosolyt Harry arcán. Leült a fiú mellé, és nézte, ahogy elalszik. A mosoly ott maradt az arcán, mintha csak Harry biztosítani szerette volna valamiről… De miről? Perselus nem tudta, de nem is igazán érdekelte.

Egész világa megváltozott. Könnyebb lett. Boldogabb. És ez Harry hatása. Korábban soha nem hitte volna. Azt hitte, hogy a nyári események után soha többé nem tudnak majd normális életet élni. De valahogy… mégis sikerült. És nem egyszerűen normális életet. Sokkal több volt ez. Perselus a fiú arcvonásait tanulmányozta. Talán nem lettek apa és fia, de barátok voltak. Vagy még több is annál. Szövetségesek. Szövetségesek Voldemort rémuralma ellen. És talán szövetségesek az egész, ellenséges világ ellen.

És mindez Harry műve.

Ezt elmondta Albusnak is, aznap, miután Harry elhagyta az igazgató irodáját.

– Örülök, hogy ezt hallom, Perselus – mosolyodott el az igazgató egy kissé szomorkásan. – Tudod, a testvéred mindig szerette volna, ha megtalálod a boldogságot az életben, és félt, hogy ez soha nem következik be. És én is féltettelek… az elmúlt tizenöt évben egyre jobban elmerültél a magányban és a depresszióban.

Perselus bólintott.

– Tudnod kell, hogy ő is nagyon kedvel téged – tette hozzá Dumbledore, bekapva némi citromport.

– Soha nem mondta… – suttogta Perselus fájdalmas hangon.

– Mégis. Hidd el nekem. De még csak gyerek. Nem tudja, hogyan fejezze ki az érzelmeit. De higgyél nekem, szeret téged.

– Ebben biztos vagy?

– Tökéletesen, drága Perselus. Citrompor?

– Igen, köszönöm – mosolyodott el, és életében először elfogadott egy keveset Dumbledore idegesítő édességéből.

Mégis csak jó dolog volt élni.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fordította: Enelen  
Átolvasta: enahma**

**

* * *

7. fejezet – Mi a barátság?**

* * *

Perselusnak igaza volt, ismerte el szomorúan Harry. Ez volt már a harmadik éjszaka két héten belül, amit Voldemort ismételt támadásai miatt ébren töltött. És még mindig szerencséje volt: jóval több támadás és gyilkosság történt, de csak azokat kellett végignéznie, amik a szokásosnál dühösebbé tették Voldemortot. Újra gyűlölni kezdte az éjszakákat az újra és újra felbukkanó víziók miatt, amik semmivel sem voltak jobbak, mint legrosszabb rémálmai. Nem érzett fizikai fájdalmat, de azoknak az éjszakák érzelmileg és lelkileg súlyosan megterhelték – mint most is.

Rövid pillantást vetett a másik ágyra, és látta, hogy Perselus nyugodtan alszik. Elmosolyodott, óvatosan kicsúszott az ágyból, és elhagyta a hálószobát. Nem akarta felébreszteni Perselust, ha már olyan szerencsésen alakult, hogy eddig nem ébredt fel. Általában ő volt az, aki felrázta a rémálmokból és víziókból, és hosszú órákig virrasztott mellette, amíg el nem aludt újra. Megérdemelte, hogy most hagyja nyugodtan aludni.

Harry kinyújtózott a kanapén és kinyitotta a könyvet, amit este olvasott. A könyvtárban találta, mikor a sötét varázslókról keresett adatokat a mágiatörténet esszéhez – egy történelmi regény volt az, az európai „dupla háborúról" a huszadik század közepén. Sokat elmondott a muglik háborújáról a német diktátor ellen és összehasonlította őket a varázslók háborúival. Harold Potter és Dumbledore fontos szerepet játszottak a regényben és Harry rájött, hogy még mindig a saját családjának tartja a Potter családot.

Hülye helyzet.

Láthatóan még mindig nem képes azonosulni azzal, aki ő valójában, gondolta keserűen.

Hasra fordult, és szorosabbra húzta a takarót a vállán. A pincelakás mindig túl hideg volt neki. Sőt, utálta a pincéket, de eléggé kedvelte Perselust ahhoz, hogy ne szóljon. És igazából nem is volt olyan rossz úgy, hogy Perselus is itt élt. Harry szerette ezeket a szobákat, a kis teakonyhát, a fürdőszobát – a meleg színeket: barnát, vöröset, narancssárgát, mahagónit, feketét, néhol egy kis sötétzöldet. Gyönyörű volt, és melegnek látszott. De mégsem volt meleg. Csak úgy nézett ki.

Harrynek megakadt a szeme a kandallón, aztán a kandallópárkányra tévedt a tekintete, és szélesen elmosolyodott. Rengeteg kép volt rajta: egyik Perselust és a testvérét ábrázolta (még mindig egyszerűbb volt így gondolni rájuk), és legalább öt volt ott Harryről vagy Harryről és Perselusról együtt. Az utóbbi három hónapban több kép készült róla, mint a Dursleyékkel töltött tizenöt év alatt, és Perselus mindet kitette, vagy a kandallópárkányra, vagy az asztalára (és Harry kettőt még az irodájában is talált). Harry mulatva gondolt arra, hogy Perselus mennyire hasonlít Petunia nénire ebben a fénykép-mizériában.

És ez olyan furcsa volt… Perselus soha nem tűnt szentimentálisnak – és mégis az volt. Ráadásul rettenetesen elfogult, bár ezt most már Harryre is kiterjesztette. Sőt, amióta Neville elfogadta unokaöccsét, még vele szembeni viselkedését is megváltoztatta. Többé már nem piszkálta bájitaltan órán – és néhány hét után, Neville legnagyobb rémületére, még azt is felajánlotta neki, hogy eljárhat a Harrynek tartott különórákra. Harry felnevetett, ahogy eszébe jutott Neville arca, miután Perselus megtette ezt az ajánlatot.

– Quietus, ha tényleg a barátom vagy, akkor kérlek, segíts valahogy kibújnom ez alól a… Én nem akarok különórákra járni…

De Harry kérlelhetetlen volt, és egy hét közös munka után Neville is megnyugodott, többé már nem rettegett annyira Perselustól.

Harry végre kidolgozott egy megszokott napirendet, hogy legyen ideje Neville-re, Hermionéra és Perselusra is, és tökéletesen elégedett is volt vele – vagyis majdnem tökéletesen. Ron még mindig hiányzott neki, és Ares miatt is szomorú volt: sok veszekedés után ugyanis Perselus végül megtiltotta neki, hogy barátkozzon Aresszel. Harry teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy nincs igaza, de eléggé tisztelte és szerette a férfit, hogy fontosabbnak tartsa a vele való kapcsolatát, mint a mardekáros fiút.

Valójában teljesen nem szakította meg a kapcsolatot Aresszel, aritmetika órán együtt ültek, és sokszor csatlakozott hozzájuk (Harryhez és Hermionéhoz) a könyvtárban. De Ares érezte Harry távolságtartását, és ő is hidegebb lett. Harry utálta ezt: nem Arest, hanem a háborút és az emberek közti kölcsönös bizalmatlanságot, amit a háború okozott.

Háború… Harry ásított egyet, és újra a könyvre fordította a figyelmét. Igazán jól volt megírva, de egy idő után a szemei égni kezdtek a fáradtságtól, és elnehezedett a feje. Megint ásított egyet, és a nyitott könyvre hajtotta a fejét.

Mikor reggel felébredt, a saját ágyában feküdt, gondosan betakargatva. Méltatlankodva horkant fel. Perselusnak semmi joga rá, hogy ide-oda hurcolássza, mint egy kisgyereket! Ha egyszer a kanapén aludt el, akkor maradjon is ott reggelig! Még akkor is füstölgött, mikor kilépett a nappaliba, de igazából nem volt mérges. A tény, hogy Perselus visszavitte az ágyába tisztán mutatta, mennyire törődik vele, és bár Harry sokszor jobban szerette volna, ha felnőttként kezelik (hiszen már 15 éves elmúlt, az isten szerelmére!), mégis élvezte a törődést és a kényeztetést.

– Megérdemled, Quiet. Eleget szenvedtél már életedben. Azt hiszem, egy kis kényeztetés nem fog véglegesen elrontani, ne aggódj.

És Harry nem aggódott.

Perselus nem volt a nappaliban. Csak egy darab pergamen hevert az asztalon:

_Reggeli után menj az igazgató irodájába. Várni fog rád. P._

Vagyis rájött, hogy megint víziója volt, vigyorodott el Harry. Most ő volt Dumbledore kémje ezekkel a lehetetlen látomásokkal, és bár sokat szenvedett az alváshiánytól, még mindig kevésbé volt veszélyes, mint újra küldeni valakit Voldemort belső körébe, különösen, ha az a valaki Perselus lenne. Harry felkapta táskáját az asztaláról (ami a Perseluséval szembeni sarokban volt, mindjárt az egyetlen ablak mellett), és elindult a nagyterembe reggelizni.

Ahol aztán teljesen megdöbbent. A szokásos hangos zúgásból semmi sem hallatszott, mindenki csendben ült az asztalnál. Harry Ares mellé ült le.

– Mi történt? – suttogta, próbálva nem magára vonni a figyelmet.

– Tudodki tegnap megint támadott. Mindenkit megölt Meersackben, egy Liverpool melletti kis faluban – magyarázta. – Sok varázsló is élt ott, és a diákok közül sokaknak voltak ott rokonai.

Harry mereven bólintott. Vagyis varázslók is voltak ott! Ez sokat megmagyaráz. A csata kétségbeesett kegyetlenségét, a sok átkot, amit látott – nem csak Voldemort emberei vetettek csúnya átkokat az áldozatokra, hanem a falucska lakói is, saját életük védelmében.

És ő természetesen csak néhány részletét látta a csatának – azokat a részeket, amiket Voldemort is látott, de így a mészárlás helyett azt kellett végignéznie, ahogy egy csapatnyi kislányt vittek az elé a gonosz szörnyeteg elé… Megrázta a fejét, ahogy megpróbálta elhessegetni az éjszakai vízió szörnyű képeit. Voldemort még mindig az után a lány után kutatott, ugyanolyan erősen, mint ahogy korábban Harry halálát kereste.

Még akkor is ez járt az eszében, mikor az igazgatóval találkozott.

– Nem tudja, professzor úr, ki lehet ez a lány, akiről mindig beszél? – kérdezte végül, mikor Dumbledore befejezte a kikérdezését.

– Perselus úgy hiszi, hogy a kis Anne lehet az, és én egyetértek vele, már csak a tények látható egybeesése miatt is. De fogalmunk sincs, miért akarja annyira megtalálni.

Harry, aki már készült elmenni, elgondolkodva ült vissza.

– És engem miért akart korábban megölni? – tette fel végül a kérdést, amit már évek óta szeretett volna.

Dumbledore arcán hirtelen fáradtság látszott.

– Ez, Harry egy… érdekes történet. Hibázott, de… furcsa hibát követett el. Mondok neked egy példát. Tudod, van olyan, mikor megpróbálsz megoldani egy matematikai problémát, és a számolásban hibát követsz el – de mégis helyes eredményt kapsz, csak úgy, véletlenül. A te eseted is ilyen.

– Ezt hogy érti, professzor úr? – Harry egy kukkot nem értett Dumbledore szavaiból.

– Volt egy általánosan ismert prófécia egy gyermekről, akinek szülei a fény gyermeke, és egy mugli származású varázslók lesznek, és aki el fogja pusztítani a gonoszt. A „fény gyermeke" biztosan az apád volt, Quietus, aki, mint már sokszor hallhattad, az évszázad legerősebb világos varázslója volt. Anyád volt a megjósolt mugli származású. De Voldemort semmit se tudott az apádról – mikor elfogta, Quietus nem mutatta meg neki a valódi erejét, éppen ellenkezőleg, gyengeséget mutatott, és feláldozta magát a testvéréért, és, legalábbis azt hiszem, a szüleiért is. Úgyhogy Voldemort semmit nem tudott róla, valódi erejéről, éppúgy, mint Perselus. De túlságosan is paranoiás volt ahhoz, hogy engedje, hogy egy gyerek felnőjön és legyőzhesse, ezért szisztematikusan kiirtott minden gyermeket, aki egy erős varázslótól és egy mugli születésű boszorkánytól származott. James – Harold Potter fiaként – ezek közé tartozott. Nem voltak sokan, csak három család, három gyerekkel, akikre nagyjából ráillett a prófécia: két lány és te. Perselus figyelmeztetett minket Voldemort tervére, de túlságosan lassúak voltunk, és mire kigondoltunk volna valamit, hogy megvédjük őket, az egyik lányt már megölte. Ekkor Perselus, kockáztatva, hogy lebukik, személyesen figyelmeztette Potteréket, és segített elrejteni a másik lányt külföldön.

Harry elgondolkodva bólintott. Most már meg tudta érteni, miért tartotta az igazgató mindezt évekig titokban. Az apja… Quietus miatt. Az évszázad legerősebb varázslója miatt.

Aki meghalt, hogy a testvére élhessen.

Harry hirtelen hálát érzett iránta, amiért megmentette Perselus életét. Mégiscsak volt még egy valaki a világon, aki érdemesnek tartotta rá, hogy megmentse – éppúgy, mint Harry. Talán mégis hasonlít valamiben az apjára. Perselus-mániájukban legalábbis.

De hirtelen eszébe jutott valami.

– És… ez talán azt jelenti, hogy Anne egyik szülője is világos varázsló, és…

– Nem, Quietus. Anne szülei muglik voltak. Már kétszer alaposan kikérdeztem a kislányt, és a válaszai alapján semmi kétség, hogy a családja teljesen közönséges mugli család, csakúgy, mint sok más a Brit szigeteken.

Harry még mindig az igazgató szavain töprengett, mikor lement mágikus lények órára. Elkésett, de tudta, hogy Dumbledore kimentette, és Hagrid is eléggé kedveli ahhoz, hogy ne zaklassa a késésért. Csendben csatlakozott a többiekhez, és Neville mellé lépett.

– Mi a helyzet?

– Már megint valami új lények. Hagrid körmös köpködőnek nevezi őket.

– Miknek? – kiáltott fel önkéntelenül Harry. – De hiszen… olyan állat nincs is!

Neville megvonta a vállát és elmosolyodott.

– Biztos olyanok, mint a durrfarkú szurcsókok. Remélem ezek valamivel kevésbé veszélyesek és jóval hasznosabbak.

Az osztálynak az a része, aki közel állt hozzájuk, összenevetett.

– Nem úgy néz ki – jegyezte meg Parvati.

Harry kénytelen volt egyetérteni vele. Az izék úgy néztek ki, mint a sündisznó, a féreg és a skorpió keresztezése, és dühösen köpdöstek mindenkire, aki közeledni mert hozzájuk.

– Hagrid azt mondja, hogy nagyon gyorsan nőnek, és hogy annyiból áll a gondozásuk, hogy ki kell takarítanunk a kertjüket.

– Új büntetőmunka lehetőségek – horkant fel valaki.

– Frics helyett jöhetsz te, és kipucolhatod az óljukat.

– Miért helyette? Hiszen Fricssel is lejöhetsz ide ólat pucolni.

Ezúttal még hangosabban harsant fel a nevetés. A köpködők rettenetesen piszkosnak látszottak, és szinte tapinthatóan bűzlöttek. Hagrid megmutatta, hogyan kell megetetni az undorító állatokat, de egy idő után mindenki rájött, hogy esznek azok maguktól is. Úgyhogy békén hagyták őket, és ehelyett a háborús eseményeket tárgyalták ki. Most már senki nem nevetett. Még a megszokott Malfoy-Crack-Monstro trió sem vigyorgott és kacsingatott egymásra. Harry úgy vélte, Voldemort figyelmeztetése lehet a háttérben. Amióta megbüntette az öregebbik Malfoyt a fia viselkedése miatt, Draco megváltozott. Harry nem tudta eldönteni, hogy ez a büntetés következménye, vagy valami más ok is húzódik mögötte. Draco soha nem volt jó színész, és az utóbbi időben majdhogynem… szerényen viselkedett. És azóta Harry egyszer sem látta Lucius Malfoyt a víziókban. Mi történt aznap éjjel, miután Perselus felébresztette?

Harry néha kísértést érzett, hogy megkérdezze Malfoytól, de leküzdötte ezt a kísértést. Nem. Ez a szőke fiú problémája. Neki nem kell vele törődnie.

De… bárhogy is utálta beismerni – és bárhogy is utálta Malfoyt –, rokonok voltak. A másod-unokatestvére… Számít ez valamit?

Harry felsóhajtott. Nem akarta erről Perselust faggatni – azt az elmúlt hónapokban úgyis eléggé bántotta keresztfia viselkedése. Törődött a fiúval, de Malfoy utálta őt Harry miatt. Ha Harry nem lett volna… Nem. Ezt a gondolatmenetet jobb, ha nem folytatja. A legutóbb, mikor valami ilyesmit mondott Perselusnak, az annyira dühös lett rá, hogy vagy egy fél órán keresztül ordítozott a hülyeségéről meg arról, hogy még a legalapvetőbb dolgokat is képtelen megérteni. Tény, ami tény, vérmérsékletét tekintve Perselus nem változott.

* * *

– Nem láttad valahol az aritmetika számításaimat, Hermione? – nézett végig a Harry a zsúfolt asztalon. – Sehol se találom őket.

– Itt vannak – mutatott a lány egy darab pergamenre. – Most néztem át őket, de azt hiszem feleslegesen. Tudhattam volna, hogy hibátlanok lesznek.

– Túlzol – vörösödött el Harry.

– Miért túloznék, Quiet – rázta meg a fejét Hermione.

Valamikor régebben a lány úgy döntött, hogy ő is ezt a becenevet fogja használni, amikor egyszer hallotta, hogy Perselus így szólította, és Harry nem ellenkezett. Már úgyis megszokta.

– Komolyan beszélek. Annak ellenére, hogy ezelőtt nem tanultál aritmetikát, okkal lettél Vector tanár úr kedvence. Mindenkinél jobb vagy.

– Nem – nyögött fel Harry elkeseredetten. Nem akarta, hogy Hermione dicsérje, de a lány felcsattant.

– Jaj, Quiet, ne legyél bolond! Emlékezz csak a legutóbbi esszéidre meg a dolgozataidra: mindre Kiválót kaptál! Nem adna neked ilyen jegyeket, ha nem érdemelnéd meg!

– Ennyire azért nem vagyok okos…

– Tényleg nem vagy valami okos, ha ilyeneket mondasz. De a tanárok mégis csupa jókat gondolnak rólad! – tette le Hermione a könyvét, és komolyan a szemébe nézett.

– Tévednek – vonta meg a vállát Harry.

– Nem tévednek!

– Nézd, Hermione, elárulok neked egy titkot. Soha nem voltam jó tanuló, soha az életben. De most, az apám meg a testvére miatt a tanárok elfogultak velem szemben, és többre becsülnek, mint amit megérdemlek – szomorúan a lányra nézett. – Hidd el nekem, nem vagyok olyan okos…

– Te meghibbantál, Piton! – kiáltott fel Hermione, olyan hangosan, hogy a könyvtárban egy pillanatra mindenki elhallgatott, és bár senki nem láthatta őket az elrejtett sarokban, Harry biztos volt benne, hogy mindenki az őket takaró polcok felé nézett. A lány elvörösödött, aztán nyugodtabban folytatta. – Tévedsz, Quiet. Tényleg okos vagy, és tehetséges. Azt hiszed, hogy Vector tanár úr Kiválókat adna a dolgozataidra ha nem érdemelnéd meg? Hogy McGalagony csak az apád kedvéért megengedné, hogy a tananyaghoz nem is tartozó átváltoztató bűbájokat gyakorolj és tanulj? És mi van Binns professzorral? Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ő aztán nem tudja, ki volt az apád, mégis te vagy az egyetlen, akinek megtanulta a nevét, mióta itt tanulok! Hiszen még az ÉN nevemet se tudja!

Harry elvigyorodott. A mágiatörténet iránti új keletű érdeklődése a legunalmasabb történelem tanár figyelmét is felkeltette. A titkok kamrája óta Harry volt az egyetlen, aki félbeszakította az órát, hogy kijavítsa a tanár egy tévedését a goblin felkelésekkel, később pedig a tizenkilencedik század sötét varázslóival kapcsolatban.

Az első ilyen alkalom igen mulatságos beszélgetést eredményezett. Binns professzor éppen a goblinok vezetőinek neveit sorolta, mikor Harry megköszörülte a torkát, és kijavította.

– Nem Undok Ulrik volt az, professzor, hanem Undorító Ulrik, az unokaöccse – mondta halkan, de határozottan.

A teremben hirtelen feszült lett a hangulat. Valaki horkantott egyet álmában, Hermione érdeklődve pislantott fel bájitaltan házi feladatából (mindig maximálisan kihasználta a mágiatörténet órát) és Dean magában morogta. – Nem mindegy az, Piton?

Binns professzor viszont annyira megdöbbent, hogy hosszú percekig csak tátogni tudott.

– Mi is a neve…? – nézett bizonytalanul Harryre.

– Quietus Piton, tanár úr – válaszolt az udvariasan.

Binns professzor pislogott egyet.

– Érdekes. Azt hittem, maga már három éve végzett…

Harry elvörösödött a visszatartott nevetéstől.

– Az már húsz éve volt, tanár úr, és nem én voltam az… – kezdte, de a professzor egy legyintéssel elhallgattatta.

– Aha. Ugyanolyan, mint az apja, Mr. Piton – mondta, láthatóan gondolataiba merülve. – De mégis igaza van. Undorító Ulrik volt az, Gennyes Godric fia.

Valaki fojtottan felnevetett, és Harry is megszólalt újra.

– Ő a nagybátyám volt. Nem az apám.

A professzor szemei tágra nyíltak.

– Kicsoda? Gennyes Godric?

Erre már az egész osztályból kitört a nevetés, csak a professzor pislogott zavartan.

De azóta az óra óta tudta Harry nevét, és sok érdekes (meg unalmas) részletet megvitattak az órák anyagából.

Harry kizökkent a gondolataiból, és bólintott Hermione felé.

– Értem, mire gondolsz. De azt hiszem, tudom, miért van ez: minden szabadidőmet tanulással töltöm, veled vagy apával… Semmi mást nem csinálok. Bár… – de nem tudta befejezni, mert Neville állt meg az asztaluk mellett.

– Szia, Hermione, Quietus.

– Heló – válaszolt Harry bizonytalanul. – Ma nincs bájitaltan korrepetálás – tette hozzá.

– Tudom – vigyorodott el Neville. – De ma van a születésnapom, és terveztem egy kis partit a griffendéles klubhelységben, és szeretnélek rá meghívni, téged, és Hermionét…

Harry kényelmetlenül fészkelődni kezdett, és bizonytalanul pislogott, először Hermionéra, aztán Neville-re.

– Nem hiszem, hogy jó ötlet – mondta végül.

– Micsoda? – kérdezte Neville ártatlanul.

– Hogy én a griffendéles klubhelységbe menjek – magyarázta Harry összevont szemöldökkel. – Nem akarom valami hülye veszekedéssel elrontani a születésnapodat.

Neville megvonta a vállát.

– Nem érdekel, mit mondanak. Azt akarom, hogy ott legyél, ennyi az egész. McGalagony professzort már meg is kérdeztem, és beleegyezett…

– Jaj ne – Harry megrázta a fejét. Ez így nagyon nem lesz jó. Most már ő is tudni fog arról, ami ott történik… – Neville, nem hiszem, hogy túl jó lenne, ha apa végigátkozná a fél Griffendél házat…

– Minden rendben lesz, Quietus, meglátod – mondta Neville biztatóan, de úgy tűnt se Harryt, se Hermionét nem tudja meggyőzni.

– Nem tudom, Neville… – kezdte Hermione, de nem fejezte be, csak bizonytalanul pislantott hol Harry, hol Neville felé.

A kövérkés fiú teljesen letört.

– Kérlek, Quietus…

Harry végül bólintott, de nehéz szívvel állt fel. Mire elérték a Kövér Dáma portréját, szörnyen ideges volt. Szíve hevesen vert, tenyere izzadt, torka elszorult, és alig kapott levegőt. Kétségbeesett pillantást vetett Hermionéra, aki ugyanolyan kétségbeesetten bámult vissza rá.

– Tényleg semmi kedvem – motyogta oda neki, és a lány megértően bólintott.

– Látom rajtad.

– Ennyire nyilvánvaló? –próbált nyelni Harry.

Hermione nem válaszolt, csak bólintott. Ez sem volt igazán megnyugtató.

Amikor beléptek, a helyiségben szinte megállt az élet. Nem teljesen azonnal – mindenkinek szüksége volt egy kis időre, hogy elérjen a tudatukig, hogy egy PITON lépett be a szent Griffendél toronyba –, de néhány pillanat alatt.

Harry érezte, hogy zavarában ég az arca, és tudta, hogy a máskor sápadt bőre most ronda téglavörös színben pompázik, de nem hajtotta le a fejét: egyenesen és büszkén állt. Éles fájdalmat érzett a mellkasában – valamikor ezek mind a barátai voltak, vagy legalábbis annak számítottak, de most… Neville és Hermione véleménye ellenére senki sem látta őt szívesen a közelében. A kisebbek meg se mertek szólalni, de az ötödikes, hatodikos és hetedikes griffendélesek feldühödtek.

– Mit keresel te itt? – lépett mellé Seamus. – Itt semmi keresnivalód! Elég belőled az órákon is, te beképzelt buzgómócsing!

Mielőtt még Harry szólásra nyithatta volna a száját, Neville belépett közéjük, és válaszolt helyette.

– Én hívtam meg a születésnapomra. És most, ha lennél olyan kedves… – Neville elutasítóan intett.

– Nem, nem lennék – válaszolta Seamus élesen. – Ha a születésnapodat ezzel a… ezzel a…

– Nem kell befejezned azt a mondatot. Megyek – Harry félretolta Neville-t, és komoran Seamus szemébe nézett. Aztán a bizonytalan Neville-hez fordult. – Holnap találkozunk…

– Nem! Nem mész sehova! Nem engedem! – kiáltott rá a fiú, félig kétségbeesve, félig dühösen.

– Neville, kérlek…

– Engedd, Neville. Én se akarom őt itt látni – csatlakozott most Seamushoz Dean.

– Nem. Megkérdeztem McGalagony professzort, és ő engedélyt adott rá…

– De minket nem kérdeztél! – csattant most egy új hang az egyre erősödő zúgásban.

Harry a hálótermekhez vezető lépcsőre emelte a szemét, és mérgében elsápadt. Ron volt az.

A vörös hajú fiú összefonta a karjait maga előtt, és lassan, fenyegetően közeledett Harryhez. Ennyi elég is volt. Még egy verekedés, újabb szabályszegés… nem. Harry megfordult, hogy elmenjen, de Ron utánanyúlt, és durván megragadta a karját.

– Félsz, Piton?

– Nem félek, különösen nem tőled, Weasley – sziszegte Harry összeszorított fogai közül. – És most engedd el a karom, és hagyj elmenni.

– Nem félsz tőlem? Ez nem túl szerencsés rád nézve…

– Sokkal veszélyesebb ellenségeim is voltak már, és jóval komolyabb helyzeteket is túléltem már, olyanokat, amiket elképzelni se tudsz, Weasley – mondta olyan halkan, hogy csak Ron hallja. – Soha nem fogok tőled félni, hülye állat.

– Hogy mered… – még szorosabban megmarkolta Harry karját.

– Engedd el a karom, ha nem akarsz eltölteni még egy hetet az ispotályban a törött orroddal… – mondta Harry, miközben megpróbálta leküzdeni a fizikai közelség és érintés okozta émelygést.

Hermione sápadtan nézte a két fiút, de úgy tűnt, képtelen megmozdulni. Szemei Ron kezére tapadtak, ahogy Harryt markolta, és Harry tudta, hogy Hermione tisztában van az érzéseivel. Neville remegett az idegességtől.

– Ilyen könnyen nem úszod meg… – hördült fel Ron.

– RON! Engedd el AZONNAL!

Ron meglepetten pördült meg. A lépcső tetején Fred állt, és a pálcáját egyenesen öccsére szegezte.

– Ha nem engeded el azonnal, megátkozlak. Süket vagy, Ronnicsek?

Ron elvörösödött, de elengedte Harry karját. Ő megdörzsölte a kezét, és Fredre nézett.

– Kösz, Fred – aztán a két, döbbent barátjához fordult. – Mondtam, Neville… Jó éjt… – Hermionénak csak bólintott, nem akarván újabb veszekedést kirobbantani, majd elhagyta a helyiséget.

Szerette volna elengedni magát mindjárt a kép előtt a folyosón, de aztán eszébe jutott, hogy jöhetnek még griffendélesek, ezért erőt vett magán. Kihúzta magát, és egyenletes léptekkel elindult a pince felé, Perselushoz, az otthonába, a családjához… Ahogy rá gondolt, mint a Családjára (igen, Családjára, nem pedig családjára), elmosolyodott, és mindjárt könnyebbnek érezte magát, az elmúlt perceket pedig kevésbé fájdalmasnak. Nincs egyedül.

És nem csak Perselus van mellette. Ott van még Neville, Hermione és az ikrek is – Fred, aki kész volt szembe szálni érte a saját testvérével, hogy megvédje… Megint elmosolyodott.

Az élet mégis szépnek tűnt. Vagy… legalábbis szebbnek, mint korábban. Ekkor azonban egy halk hang ütötte meg a fülét.

Sírás. Valaki sírt, nem messze tőle. Harry jókedve elpárolgott. Ares ült ott, a falnak dőlve, a térdeit a mellkasához húzva, a fejét a térdére hajtva, és a vállait rázta a kétségbeesett zokogás.

Harry azonnal mellé térdelt.

– Ares – a vállára tette a kezét, és gyengéden megrázta. – Ares, haver, mi történt…?

Ares vadul megrándult, de nem emelte fel a fejét.

– Nem a te dolgod… hagyj békén… – motyogta elharapva a sírást.

Harry a sarkára ült, de nem vette le a kezét a másik fiú válláról.

– Valaki meghalt? Egy barátod vagy valami rokonod…?

– Hagyj békén, Quietus! – mordult most már dühösen Harryre. – Az elmúlt hetekben mintha nem érdekelt volna, mi van velem, akkor most mit akarsz? Tűnj el!

– Nem fogok – mondta Harry nyugodtan. – És szeretnék bocsánatot kérni a viselkedésemért, Ares. Nem volt szép tőlem. Sajnálom…

– Miért? Csak a titkaimat akarod, engem meg nem, Quietus? Hagyj békén!

Harry megrázta a fejét, és nem mozdult.

– Nem akarom tudni a titkaidat, Ares. De hadd maradjak veled, amíg megnyugszol. Semmit nem kell mondanod. Így megfelel?

Ares, még mindig lehajtott fejjel, motyogott valamit, amit Harry „igen"-nek értett és leült mellé. Egy ideig csak csendben ültek.

Aztán Ares felsóhajtott, és felemelte a fejét.

– Te tudtad, nem? Ezért nem akartál a barátom lenni, ugye?

Harry megdöbbent.

– Nem tudom, miről beszélsz – nyögte ki végül.

– Az apámról – mondta Ares hamis mosollyal. – A _halálfaló_ apámról.

Harry megmerevedett.

– Miért kérdezed? – igyekezett óvatosan megfogalmazni a kérdést.

– Ma tudtam meg. A minisztérium elfogta, mindjárt a tegnapi támadások után. Kivallatták, és mindent bevallott. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy életfogytiglant kap. De azt nem tudom, mit érezzek. Tudtam, hogy apát érdekli a sötét mágia, mint ahogy majdnem minden vele egykorú mardekárost, de soha nem hittem volna, hogy ő is Tudodki hű talpnyalója… – megint elcsuklott a hangja, ezúttal a dühtől.

– Te tényleg nem tudtad? – szorította meg a fiú vállát Harry. Ares nem válaszolt, csak megrázta a fejét.

– Ez olyan rettenetes… – Ahogy beszélt, óriási könnycseppek folytak végig Ares arcán, részben a haragtól, részben a szomorúságtól. – Mindig olyan rendes volt… és én szerettem… Mindig olyan akartam lenni, mint ő… erős férfi, aki törődik a családjával… de most, most… – nem tudta folytatni. A térdéhez nyomta a homlokát, és nem szólt.

Harry nem tudta, mit mondhatna, milyen szavakkal tudná megnyugtatni a fiút ebben a helyzetben – gyanította, hogy semmivel, ezért csak hallgatott.

– Mindig bíztam benne… De elárult minket… És mit gondoljak az anyámról? Neki tudnia kellett… Vagy ő is halálfaló? – Folytatta egyszerre csak Ares. – Máig minden olyan egyszerű volt… de most… most mit érezzek irántuk?

Harry megnyugtatóan hümmögött párat.

– És utálom magamat, amiért itt bőgök… Utállak téged, amiért gyengének látsz… Nekem nem lenne szabad gyengének, kiszolgáltatottnak látszanom, legfeljebb a családom előtt… de mától fogva nincs családom… És most neked panaszkodom, pedig te nem jelentesz nekem semmit, semmit…

– Sajnálom… – suttogta Harry szomorúan. – Nagyon sajnálom…. Nem akartalak megbántani. És… és szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy rám mindig számíthatsz, ha szükséged lenne valamire.

– Ne tegyél üres ígéreteket, Quietus. És semmi szükségem a sajnálatodra.

– Nem sajnállak. Csak… csak szeretnék a barátod lenni, jó?

Ares felemelte a fejét, és Harry szemébe nézett.

– Majd meglátjuk. A barátság nem elhatározás kérdése.

– Dehogynem – jelentette ki Harry határozottan.

– Nem, nem csak azé. Majd a jövő megmutatja, tényleg komolyan gondolod-e.

– Legyen így – sóhajtott Harry. – De most… Vissza kell menned a hálóba, nekem meg haza, ha nem akarom, hogy apa mindkettőnket megöljön, amiért takarodó után a folyosókon kószálunk.

– Igaz – bólintott Ares fanyarul. – Mint mindig, Mr. Buzgómócsing.

– Ne nevezz így! – csattant fel Harry mérgesen.

– Valami baj van?

Harry már éppen készült, hogy lemondóan legyintsen egyet, mikor hirtelen eszébe jutott ígérete. Ha azt akarta, hogy barátok legyenek, neki is meg kell nyílnia Ares előtt – legalábbis részben.

– Volt egy kellemetlen vitám a griffendéles klubhelységben néhány osztálytársammal.

– Mit kerestél te ott? – kérdezte Ares döbbenten.

– Neville meghívott a szülinapi partijára. De gyorsan megszabadultak tőlem. És egyikük buzgómócsingnak is nevezett, nem valami… kedvesen.

– Meg is vertek? – kérdezte Ares dühösen.

– Nem. Csak beszóltak. De volt olyan rossz, mintha vertek volna.

Ares bólintott.

– Na, azt el tudom képzelni…

Jókora késéssel értek vissza a mardekáros pincékbe. Harry kissé ideges volt Perselus miatt, nem tudta, mire számítson a késésért, de alighogy belépett a nappalijukba, és szembetalálta magát a vad kinézetű, félelmetesen villogó szemű Perselusszal, az idegessége viharos gyorsasággal ijedtségre fordult.

– Heló, Perselus… – megpróbálkozott egy mosollyal, de a férfi, úgy látszott, észre se vette.

– HOL VOLTÁL? – ordított rá olyan hangosan, hogy Harry hirtelen azt kívánta, bárcsak erre a szobára is szórhatna némító bűbájt, nehogy holnapra az egész iskola tudjon a veszekedésükről.

– Meghívtak Neville születésnapi partijára – válaszolta, és lehajtotta a fejét.

– NEM szabad egyedül mászkálnod az iskolában takarodó után, különösen nem ILYEN időkben!

– De Perselus, mi van, ha mindig ilyenek lesznek az idők? – nyomott el egy félmosolyt.

De Perselus e pillanatban nem volt vevő a szemtelenségére.

– Csend legyen! Szólhattál volna, mielőtt elfogadtad a meghívást!

– De nem voltam ott sokáig! – kiáltott rá Harry. Pitonnak elsötétült az arca.

– Nem? – Harry megrázta a fejét. – Akkor hadd ismételjem meg a kérdést: pontosan hol voltál?

– A folyosón ültem a fal mellett. – Harry védekezően összefonta a karjait maga előtt.

– Bántottak?

Perselus hangulatának hirtelen változása megdöbbentette Harryt.

– Micsoda?

– Azt hittem azért távoztál olyan gyorsan, mert rád támadtak.

– Igen, de nem ezért maradtam el… – Harry mélyet sóhajtott. – Leülhetnék? Teljesen ki vagyok merülve.

Perselus bólintott, és gyanakodva méregette, míg a kanapéhoz ment, hogy leüljön.

– Szóval? – kérdezte végül a férfi, éles pillantást vetve Harryre.

– Összefutottam Aresszel az egyik folyosón. Ne! – kiáltott fel, mikor látta, hogy Perselus nyitja a száját. – Hadd fejezzem be. Szóval amikor rátaláltam, teljesen ki volt borulva. Azt mondta, hogy ma jött rá, hogy az apja halálfaló, mert a minisztérium elfogta, és hivatalos értesítést küldtek róla Aresnek. Teljesen le volt törve. Nem hagyhattam ott.

Perselus odalépett mellé, és letérdelt, hogy egyenesen a szemébe nézhessen.

– Ez nagyon szép volt tőled, Quiet. Tényleg. De mégis azt kell, hogy kérjem, ne tedd többé. Nem biztonságos egyedül maradnod vele egy üres folyosón takarodó után. Tudom, hogy megbízol benne, de én nem. Ne – emelte fel a hangját, mikor Harry megpróbálta félbeszakítani. – Most hadd mondjam el én is, amit akarok, anélkül, hogy félbeszakítanál.

Harry bólintott.

– Sok mindent láttam már életemben, amíg kémkedtem. Soha, senkiben nem bízhatsz meg, Quiet. Legkevésbé egy halálfaló gyerekében.

– De Ares…

– Biztos vagy benne, hogy csak véletlen, hogy ott találtad, azon a folyosón?

– De hiszen nem tudott Neville meghívásáról!

– Ebben biztos vagy, vagy csak feltételezed?

– Te teljesen paranoiás vagy!

– És ezért vagyok még életben! – Perselus arcvonásai hirtelen ellágyultak. – Nem akarlak elveszíteni, Quiet.

– Tudom, de én nem tudok így élni. Szeretnék azokkal barátkozni, akiket kedvelek, ennyi az egész. Unom már ezeket a lehetetlen tiltásaidat.

– Lehetetlen tiltásaimat? – Perselus hangja szinte elképzelhetetlen magasságokba ívelt. – Ez volt az egyetlen dolog, amire _valaha_ megkértelek!

Harry megvonta a vállát, és hátat fordított.

– Megígértem neki, hogy a barátja leszek.

– Nem leszel!

– Nem parancsolhatod meg, hogy kivel barátkozzam és kivel ne!

– Dehogynem, és meg is fogom!

– Soha! – kiáltott fel végül Harry, ezzel felpattant, átrohant a hálószobába, és hangos dörrenéssel bevágta az ajtót a háta mögött.

A következő pillanatban Piton már mellette állt, és megragadta a karját.

– Quiet! – mondta fenyegető hangon. – Viselkedj!

Egy pillanatig némán bámultak egymásra, aztán Harry kirántotta a karját a szorításból.

– Hagyj békén! – mondta végül.

– Vigyázz a szádra!

– Kopj le! – kiáltott fel Harry türelmetlenül. – Semmi szükségem a fojtogató közelségedre! A saját életemet akarom élni! Az ÉN életemet!

– De…

– Utálom, mikor meg akarod mondani, hogyan éljek, mit érezzek. Te voltál az, aki elrontotta az életét, és mégis te prédikálsz nekem… – Harry nem folytatta. Hirtelen, de már túl későn, ráeszmélt, mit is mondott valójában. Elsápadt, és Perselusra nézett, de az ő arca most zárkózott és távoli kifejezést öltött.

– Perselus, én…

– Takarodj aludni! – sziszegte Perselus. – Azonnal!

Harry már az ágyban feküdt, de még mindig mérges volt Perselusra. A hátán feküdt, a plafont bámulta, a kezét dühösen ökölbe szorította.

„Az én életem. Én akarom eldönteni, mit kezdjek vele! Eddig is jól megvoltam a tanácsai nélkül!" – füstölgött magában.

De dühe mögött lelkiismeret-furdalást is érzett a meggondolatlan szavai miatt. Perselus nem érdemelte meg őket.

De nem képes Harryt békén hagyni. Mindig belepiszkál az életébe.

Mint Harry az övébe.

De Ares megérdemli Harry barátságát.

De Perselus csak meg akarja védeni.

Ez a belső csatája addig folytatódott, míg Perselus is le nem feküdt, jóval később.

Harry megnyugodva felsóhajtott. Még mindig nem volt képes egyedül elaludni.

* * *

A következő nap egyszerűen szörnyű volt. Perselus átnézett rajta, Ares kerülte, a griffendélesek fenyegetően bámulták, és csúfneveket vágtak hozzá, mikor egy tanár sem volt a közelben. Délután pedig, amikor Neville és Harry lementek bájital korrepetálásra, Perselus ingerülten hajtotta el őket.

Harry megvonta a vállát, és hagyta ott az orrukra vágott ajtót, de Neville össze volt kavarodva.

– Most meg mi történt? – kérdezte, mikor már hallótávolságon kívül voltak.

Harry türelmetlenül felhorkant.

– Tegnap egy kicsit… összevesztünk. De nem akarok erről beszélni.

– A szülinapom miatt…?

– Nem. De akkor se akarok erről beszélni.

– De hát…

– Nem érted, hogy nem akarod erről beszélni? Hagyj békén! – csattant fel Harry, és Neville-nek hátat fordítva a könyvtár felé vette az irányt.

Csodálatos. Estére már senkivel nem lesz beszélő viszonyban, gondolta gúnyosan, ahogy elérte a szokásos – és szerencsére üres – asztalát. Hermione nem volt ott.

Felkapta aritmetika könyvét, és azért imádkozott, hogy Hermione ne is jöjjön. Nem akarta őt is megbántani, és ma, úgy látszik, mindenkihez túlságosan durva lett.

A lány természetesen megérkezett a szokásos időben, de mikor észrevette, hogy Harry teljesen beletemetkezik a könyvébe, egy szót se szólt, csak hozzáfogott a saját kutatásaihoz.

Két óra hosszat csendben tanultak. De ekkor Hermione hirtelen felkiáltott, és megérintette Harry karját.

Harry kérdő pillantást vetett rá.

– Azt hiszem, megtaláltam! – suttogta Hermione győzedelmesen, és felmutatott egy bájitalos könyvet.

– A bájital hozzávalót a vérfarkas főzethez?

Hermione bólintott, és Harry elé csúsztatta a könyvet.

– Itt van! Nézd!

Harry belenézett a könyvbe.

„Különféle harapásokra való bájitalok" volt a fejezet címe.

Az első alcím pedig: „Bájitalok vérfarkasharapás ellen"

– Csodálatos vagy! – vigyorgott rá Harry. – Gyerünk, mutassuk meg apának!

Hermione egy darab pergament csúsztatott a lapok közé aztán becsukta a könyvet, de nem mozdult.

– Gyere, Hermione! Mutassuk meg neki!

A lány bólintott.

Harry gyanakvó pillantást vetett rá.

– Hermione?

– Ugye bocsánatot kérsz Neville-től?

Harry kényelmetlenül arrébb húzódott, és kibámult az ablakon, a sötétbe.

– Semmit nem csináltam vele. Csak nem akartam neki elmondani valamit, ami nem rá tartozik.

– Megbántottad.

– Nem igaz.

Hermione felsóhajtott és felkapta a könyvet.

– Gyerünk apádhoz – mondta végül. – De nem hiszem, hogy megúszhatnád bocsánatkérés nélkül.

Harry dühösen rázta meg a fejét.

Ez az egész nem az ő bűne. Ő csak szerette volna megvédeni Arest – Perselustól és a griffendélesektől. Miért van az, hogy ezért mindenkivel harcolnia kell?

De végül is, nem kellett volna olyan durván elbánnia vele. Még ha igaza is volt, semmi joga, hogy mindenkit megbántson maga körül.

Megállt, és Hermionéhoz fordult.

– Holnap bocsánatot kérek Neville-től. Megígérem.

– Rendben.

* * *

Mire a pincébe értek, már majdnem futottak.

Egyenesen bele egy magas alakba, aki az egyik sarokban állt.

– A folyosókon tilos a rohangálás. Még nektek is – Perselus hidegen végigmérte Harryt. – Öt pont a griffendéltől és büntetőmunka neked, Quietus.

Harry döbbenten megállt. Micsoda?

– De hát… magának hoztunk egy könyvet, tanár úr – nyújtotta oda a kódexet Hermione. – Megtaláltuk azt a bájitalt…

Perselus rövid pillantást vetett a lányra.

– Jól van. Tíz pont a Griffendélnek.

– És én? – kérdezte Harry óvatosan.

– Majd megbeszélem Mr. Fricssel a büntetőmunkát.

– De professzor… – kezdte Hermione, de Piton félbeszakította.

– Az én dolgom, hogy a jutalmakról és a büntetésekről döntsek, Miss Granger. Nem hiszem, hogy szükségem lenne a javaslataira – tette hozzá hidegen. – És ha már rólad van szó, Quietus, vacsora után azonnal hazajössz. Megértetted?

Harry némán bólintott. Megint dühös volt.

Mikor Perselus lelépett, idegesen pillantottak egymásra.

– Azt hiszem, most már sejtem, miért dörrentél rá Neville-re…

Harry keserűen elvigyorodott.

– Annál sokkal durvábbakat is mondtam tegnap Perselusnak… – sóhajtott fel végül. – Nem akartam megbántani. Én csak… – elkeseredetten megvonta a vállát. – Csak megpróbáltam neki elmagyarázni, hogy Ares nem olyan veszélyes, mint hiszi.

Mikor Hermione várakozóan ránézett, Harry megadta magát, és mindent elmondott neki, ami történt, attól a pillanattól kezdve, hogy elhagyta a griffendéles klubhelységet.

– Azt hiszem, jobb lenne, ha hallgatnál rá, Quiet. Évekig volt a Mardekár házvezető tanára, és biztosan sokkal jobban ismeri a kapcsolataikat és a trükkjeiket, mint te. Te muglik között éltél, de ő mindig is varázsló volt. És tényleg nem tudhatod…

– De tudom, Hermione. Lehet, hogy csak egy hülye mugli vagyok, de ember, és vannak tapasztalataim az emberekkel. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Ares nem hazudott. Láttam a szemén. Hallottam a hangjában. Annyira kétségbe volt esve…

– Nem tudom, Quiet, kinek van igaza, és ki tévedett. De mégis azt hiszem, hogy bocsánatot kérhetnél apádtól.

– Fogalmam sincs, hogyan – Harry letörtnek látszott.

– Talán próbálkozz ezzel: sajnálom. Ez elég elfogadhatónak tűnik.

– De az olyan, mintha bevallanád, hogy nem volt igazam. Én azonban tudom, hogy Aresszel kapcsolatban nem tévedtem.

– De apáddal kapcsolatban igen.

Hermionénak igaza volt. Harry mégsem volt képes beszélni Perselusszal. Az estét teljes csendben töltötték, kivéve amikor Perselus tájékoztatta a büntetőmunka pontos mibenlétéről. Harry tettetett közönnyel megvonta a vállát, de belül dühöngött.

Azon az éjszakán megint víziója volt.

Egy vízió, amiben a halálfalók és Voldemort egy férfit faggattak valaki hollétéről. Harry nem értette a keresett illető nevét, csak a kínzást figyelte rettenettel.

Nem ismerte a férfit, néhány perc után pedig biztos volt benne, hogy soha többé nem is ismerné fel, annyira megkínozták. Szeretett volna valahogy kitörni a vízióból, de képtelen volt rá. Be volt zárva ebbe a rettenetbe, és végig kellett néznie a kínzást, ami annyira hasonlított a korábban tapasztaltakra…

– Nem, nem, nem – motyogta csendesen, ahogy képtelen volt nem nézni, ami történik.

– Hol a lány? – kérdezte néha Voldemort.

– Soha nem mondom el – válaszolta a férfi halkan, a fájdalomtól rekedt hangon.

Harry megpróbálta becsukni a szemét, de nem tudta. Hülye víziók. Ilyenkor hol van Perselus?

– Hidd el nekem, el fogod mondani. Rengeteg módszerünk van, hogy szóra bírjunk…

– Nem mondom el – suttogta a férfi.

Harry csapdába esett.

Kétségbeesetten szeretett volna szabadulni.

Nem tudott.

– Hol a lány?

„Mondd meg, mondd meg!" kiáltotta oda a férfinak. „Ha nem teszed, megöl!"

– Nem – egy idő után a férfi már csak ennyit bírt kinyögni. – Nem.

„Kérlek!"

– Nem.

„Mondd meg neki!"

– Nem.

Hol van Perselus ebben a pokolban? Itt hagyja? A Legnagyobb Rohadékkal? Ezen a helyen, ami annyira hasonlít a Rémálom Kúriához?

Ahogy Harry szánakozva nézte a férfit, észrevette, hogy kezdi érezni az átkokat, a kínzást, mintha ő is ott lenne, mintha őt kínoznák. Lélegzete egyenetlenné vált, szíve hevesen vert. Hogy történhet ilyen? _Hogyan?_

Fájdalmasan felnyögött, és izzadni kezdett rémületében.

Nem tud kiszabadulni.

És fájt.

Minden fájt.

Soha többé nem akarta ezt érezni. Soha.

Mikor Voldemort rájuk szórta a Cruciatus átkot, úgy érezte, mintha kettéhasítanák.

De nem sikoltott fel.

Csak mikor Avery jött.

Nem.

Lángra lobbant a bőre.

NEM!

Soha többé!

* * *

Következő: remélem, a jövő hét elején. Jó olvasást!


	8. Chapter 8

**Fordította: Enelen  
Átnézte (és akinek ezáltal a súlyos lassúság a szemére vethető): enahma**

**

* * *

8. Fejezet – Béke**

* * *

Perselus rémülten merevedett meg, mikor meghallotta a hálószobából jövő szörnyű sikolyt. A kandalló előtt ült éppen, és azokat bájitalokat tanulmányozta, amelyek a Hermione által talált kódexben voltak. De csak fél szívvel, mert közben végig Harry és a tegnap esti beszélgetésük járt az eszében.

Fogalma sem volt, mit tegyen, Harry szavai túlságosan mélyen megbántották.

Talán Harrynek igaza van, és nincs joga rá, hogy beleavatkozzon az életébe.

De hiszen csak meg akarja védeni…

Milyen egyszerű lenne meggyűlölnie a fiút, mindazok után, amiket mondott! De képtelen volt rá. Quietus fia. Quietus… Hasonlít is rá. Bár öccsénél valamivel robbanékonyabb.

Nem volt szép tőle, hogy büntetőmunkát adott a fiúnak. Harry éppen hozzá szaladt. Nem, nem HOZZÁ, javította ki magát. Az iskola bájital tanárának végzett kutatásokat. Nem Perselusnak. Nagy különbség!

Albus tévedett. Harry nem szereti őt. Nem is gyűlöli, de biztosan nem szereti. Erre a gondolatra elkeseredett, de aztán összeszedte magát. Nevetséges. Hát nem mindegy? Mi köze neki egy buta gyerek érzéseihez?

De ez nem csak egy buta gyerek. Ez Harry. És még mindig nem tudott rá másként gondolni, mint a fiára.

Hát, most legalább volt egy rendes, családi veszekedésük…

De a fiúk általában szeretik az apjukat, és Harry nem szereti őt. Bár néha könnyű volt elhinnie, hogy Albusnak igaza van. De mégis… miért vágta éppen azt hozzá?

Teljesen elmerült ezekben a gondolatokban. Az a túlontúl is ismerős sikoly azonban azonnal felriasztotta. Ismerte ezt a sikolyt, még a Rémálom Kúriából, mikor elválasztották őket egymástól. Harry, egyedül Averyvel…

Talpra ugrott, és majdnem betörte az ajtót, hogy minél gyorsabban Harry ágyánál lehessen.

– Harry, Harry, ébredj fel! – kiáltott rá, és megrázta a vállát. – ÉBREDJ FEL!

A sikoly azonnal elhallgatott, ahogy Harry kinyitotta a szemét.

– Perselus! – kiáltott fel, és csaknem a nyakába ugrott. – Perselus. – Megmarkolta a férfi ruháját, és remegve bújt a mellkasához.

Perselus szemei tágra nyíltak a rémülettől, mikor észrevette a vért Harry pizsamáján. Óvatosan karolta át a fiút, és megsimogatta a haját. Harry teljesen hozzányomta a fejét a mellkasához.

– Perselus – mondta megint. Megmenekült.

– Vérzel… – nevelőapja hangja rémülten csengett.

– Avery volt az – mondta Harry vékony, remegő hangon. – Meg Voldemort. Egy férfit kínoztak, és én mindent éreztem, amit vele tettek…

– Gyere, meg kell mosdanod… – kezdte Perselus, de Harry megrázta a fejét.

– Kérlek, ne engedj el – motyogta szomorúan. – Még ne.

Perselus bólintott, és tovább simogatta a haját. Mikor a remegés egy kissé alábbhagyott, Harry felemelte a fejét, és Perselus szemébe nézett.

– Sajnálom, Perselus. Nem akartalak megbántani. Durva voltam, és nem volt igazam. Tudom, hogy csak engem akartál védeni, de én csak egy hülye tinédzser vagyok…

– Sss, Harry. Nyugodj meg. Nem ez a megfelelő idő rá, hogy ezt megbeszéljük.

– Dehogynem – tiltakozott Harry gyenge hangon. – El kellett mondanom, mennyire hálás vagyok azért, amiért itt vagy velem. És sajnálom, hogy megbántottalak.

– Hallgass már – mondta kicsit erőteljesebben Perselus.

– De…

– Csend legyen – mondta újra –, vagy egyenesen Madame Pomfreyhez viszlek.

Harry halványan visszamosolygott rá, és becsukta a szemét.

– Ugye nem haragszol rám? – motyogta.

– Nem, dehogy. De meg kell, hogy mossalak, és ki kell cserélni a ruháidat. Csurom vér vagy.

Harry bólintott, és Perselus átvitte a fürdőszobába. Lehúzta a fiúról a pizsamát, és elrémült a látványon. Harry még mindig túlságosan vékony és csontos volt, meg tudta volna számolni az összes bordáját, hiszen átlátszottak a sápadt bőrén. A sápadt bőrön, ami most tele volt vágásokkal – félig kinyílt, vérző vágásokkal.

– Még mindig nem eszel eleget – jegyezte meg szomorúan.

– Próbálok – suttogta Harry. – De nem tudok.

– Mégis, muszáj lenne…

– Tudom.

Harry szeretett volna egyedül mosakodni, de nem tudott. Kényelmetlenül érezte magát, hogy Perselusnak segítenie kell, de egyedül képtelen volt rá. Mindene fájt, a vágások szinte lángoltak, szédült, és rettenetesen fájt a feje. Csak arra volt képes, hogy üljön a kádban, a keze az oldala mellett pihent: nem bírta kinyitni a csapot, sem megfogni a szappant, ami valahogy mindig kicsúszott a kezéből. Perselus, miután már harmadszor is kénytelen volt a fürdőszoba másik végéből összeszedni az izgága szappant, belefáradt a futkosásba, és ő maga kezdte óvatosan, gyengéden letisztogatni a fiút.

Harry egész testében remegett, ahogy Perselus kitisztította a sebeit és lemosta róla a vért. Olyan rosszul érezte magát, hogy észre sem vette, eleredtek a könnyei.

Perselus keze megállt a levegőben.

– Fáj?

Harry tagadóan megrázta a fejét. – Nem. De én voltam az, aki megbántottalak. Igazságtalan voltam, és…

– Nyugodj meg. Semmi baj – mondta Perselus óvatosan.

– Tudom, hogy megbántottalak, és mégis olyan kedves vagy hozzám. Nem érdemlem meg…

– Csak egy hülye tinédzser vagy, te mondtad. Egy percig sem vettelek komolyan. – Ez hazugság volt, de most fontosabbnak tartotta, hogy megnyugtassa Harryt, mint hogy megmondja neki az igazságot.

De nem tudta meggyőzni.

– Teljesen le voltál törve. És ha már én is látom, akkor nagyon el lehettél keseredve.

Perselus felsóhajtott. Úgy látszik, egyre nehezebb lesz átvernie a fiút. Ahogy egyre közelebb kerültek egymáshoz, és egyre jobban megismerték egymást, rohamosan csökkent a hazugság lehetősége. Inkább újra Harry hátára fordította a figyelmét.

– Hát, nem volt valami kellemes érzés… – ismerte be végül. – Talán nem kellene ennyire szeresselek…

Harry nem válaszolt, csak bűntudatosan lehajtotta a fejét.

Perselus felállt, és Harryt a fürdőszobában hagyva átment a bájital laboratóriumba némi gyógyító főzetért. Miután visszatért, kitisztította a sebeket, óvatosan bekente a gyógyfőzettel, aztán karjába vette a fiút, és visszavitte a hálószobába.

– Tudok járni, Perselus – tiltakozott Harry.

– Úgysem hagylak – válaszolta a férfi, és letette a saját ágyára. Harryé túlságosan is véres volt ahhoz, hogy abban aludjon. – Sajnálom, de kénytelen leszel megint nálam aludni. A te ágyad használhatatlan.

– Nem baj – motyogta Harry, és összegömbölyödött. Perselus felsóhajtott, és szorosan betakargatta a paplannal. Aztán visszament a fürdőszobába, feltakarított majd ő is hozzákészült a lefekvéshez. Mire visszatért, Harry már félig aludt. Még mindig remegett kissé a fájdalom okozta sokktól. Perselus mellé feküdt, és megsimogatta a fejét. Harry közelebb bújt hozzá.

– Köszönöm… – motyogta, aztán hozzátette: – És én is szeretlek…

Perselus hitetlenkedve nézett a fiúra. Harry biztosan nem akarta ezt elmondani neki. Hiszen már alszik is, nem? Nincs magánál.

De ekkor Harry kinyitotta a szemét, és elnyomott egy félmosolyt.

– Jó éjt.

Harry egyenletessé váló légzését figyelve Perselus újra átgondolta az elmúlt két napot.

Mégis igaza lenne Albusnak?

Legbelül melegséget érzett, és még valamit… valamit, amit nem tudott megnevezni. Nem, nem szeretet volt ez. Talán boldogság? Nem, talán több volt ez, mint boldogság. Békét érzett. A kis, szemtelen kölyök valahogy belopta magát a szívébe, és felforgatta az egész életét. Szerette volna átölelni Harryt, de félt, hogy örömében összenyomja. Ehelyett néha végigsimított a haján és a homlokán. Hiszen még be is lázasodhat.

Igen, ilyen volt az ő boldogsága: mindig félelemmel átszőtt. Hiszen semmilyen boldogság nem tarthat soká. És az a gondolat, hogy elveszítheti Harryt… És milyen nagy volt ennek az esélye! Voldemortnak a fiú az _áruló _fia – tökéletes alany egy lehetséges zsarolásra. Társai számára Harry a legutáltabb professzor, egy volt halálfaló fia. És mindezek tetejébe persze még mindig ő Harry Potter, a varázsvilág feltételezett megmentője. Szinte látta a kezeket, amint kinyúlnak, hogy elragadják őt tőle, hogy elvegyék az életét…

Igen, mindig is ilyen volt boldogsága. Szomorúsággal, gyásszal, bűntudattal kevert.

– Quietus, ha hallasz engem, bárhol is vagy, kérlek, segíts őt életben tartanom, segíts, hogy megadhassam neki, amit megérdemel. Segíts nekem!

És mintegy válaszként jött a gondolat: elviszi Harryt a temetőbe, és megmutatja neki mindenki sírját, akit valaha szeretett. Quietusét is.

* * *

– Nem, Quiet. Ma még ágyban maradsz. Nem engedlek az órákra. Már beszéltem is Albusszal, és ő már kimentett téged.

Perselus fenyegetően állt Harry ágya felett, keze a csípőjén, arcán a szokásos gúnyos kifejezéssel.

– Perselus, kérlek – ült fel Harry. – Ma dupla sötét varázslatok kivédése órám is lesz, és még mindig képtelen vagyok létrehozni a legegyszerűbb pajzsot is…

– Majd délután korrepetállak. De nem mozdulhatsz ki az ágyból, csak a vécére, érthető?

– És… mit csináljak egész nap?

– Olvass, vagy hallgass zenét, ha akarsz. – Perselus még egyszer utoljára a homlokára tette a kezét. – Ebédre visszajövök. Ha lehet, ne fordítsd fel teljesen a házat.

– Rendben, apa! – szalutált Harry játékosan.

– Bolond kölyök… – Perselus kiviharzott a szobából, elég gyorsan ahhoz, hogy elrejtse a fiú előtt az arcán szétterülő széles mosolyt. De nem tehetett róla: Harry ezzel a játékos megjegyzéssel teljesen jókedvre derítette. Még mindig mosolyogva indult a nagyterem felé.

A szokásos helyére, Mrs. Figg mellé ült, és szórakozottan kente a dzsemet a pirítósára. Még mindig Harry szavain gondolkodott, nemcsak a mai reggelin, hanem a múlt éjszakain is, mikor hirtelen észrevette, hogy szokatlan csend van a teremben. Kíváncsian nézett fel, egyenesen szembe majd' háromszáz, tágra nyílt szemű diákkal, akik mind őt figyelték.

Meglepetten pislantott. Mi történt?

– Örülök, hogy mosolyogni látlak, Perselus, de azt hiszem, befejezhetnéd – Dumbledore szemei jobban csillogtak, mint azelőtt bármikor. – Halálra rémíted az iskola lakóit.

Az igazgató piszkálódó megjegyzése csak még jobban növelte a derültségét, mégis megpróbálta felölteni a szokásos hideg, kifejezéstelen arcát. Nehéz volt.

– Miért, Albus? Szerintem jobban illik neki, mint az az állandó gúnyos mosoly – tette hozzá McGalagony, és Piton zavarában elvörösödött. De legalább már nem vigyorgott, mint egy idióta.

– Minerva, kérem – nyögött fel mérgesen. – Mi lesz a hírnevemmel…

– Látom, a vicsorgós éned tiltakozik az emberi érzelmek ellen – vigyorgott rá McGalagony, aztán közelebb hajolt. – De azt hiszem, Perselus, nem lenne az akkora katasztrófa, ha az a hírneved, tudod, a _zsíros hajú rém_-re gondolok, végleg eltűnne a süllyesztőben…

– Minerva!

– Jól van, jól van – az átváltoztatás tanárnő visszadőlt a helyére. – Akkor csak vicsorogj, ha az boldoggá tesz. – Vállat vont lezárva a vitát.

Az egész beszélgetés túlságosan is csendben folyt ahhoz, hogy a diákok akár egy szót is elkapjanak belőle, de látták a rövid szóváltást, és rögtön találgatni kezdtek.

– Mit mondhatott neki McGalagony, hogy elvörösödött?

– Miért mosolygott egyáltalán Piton?

– Összevesztek McGalagonnyal?

– Biztos, hogy a bájital órára tervez valamit…

De ketten aggódva pislogtak egymásra.

– Hol van Quietus? – kérdezte Hermione Neville-től, aki ugyanolyan idegesen nézett vissza rá.

– Nem tudom – suttogta vissza, miután ötödször is végignézett a mardekárosok asztalán. – Itt nincs.

Egyre jobban aggódni kezdtek.

Közben Harry unatkozott. Miféle hülye ötlete volt ez Perselusnak, hogy egész nap ágyban maradjon? Mégis tudta, hogy most jobb, ha nem tiltakozik ellene. Azok után, amit a fejéhez vágott…! Nem tudta, képes lesz-e Perselus megbocsátani azokat az igazságtalan és kegyetlen szavakat. Mindig olyan könnyen dühbe gurult, és nehezen felejtett. Felsóhajtott, és remélte, hogy Perselus nem fog rá sokáig haragudni.

* * *

Harry két nappal később térhetett vissza az órákra.

Neville és Hermione láthatóan megkönnyebbültek, mikor belépett az átváltoztatás tanterembe, nem úgy, mint a többi griffendéles, akik gyűlölködve néztek rá. De Harry nem törődött velük, leült Neville mellé.

– Bájital korrepetálás, ma este hatkor – suttogta oda a griffendéles fiúnak.

– Közösen?

– Naná. – Harry komolyan a szemébe nézett. – És szeretnék bocsánatot kérni. Bunkó voltam…

– Nem történt semmi. Megvolt a magad baja – vigyorgott rá a kerek arcú fiú.

Harry a szemét forgatta, miközben McGalagony elkezdte az órát. Harry mindig is úgy érezte, hogy a tanárnő kedveli őt, de most különösen barátságosan viselkedett vele. Ez a végtelenségig felbosszantotta Ront, úgyhogy óra után nem mulasztotta el megállítani Harryt a folyosón, hogy megint megfenyegesse. Harrynek viszont semmi kedve nem volt veszekedni, úgyhogy összefonta maga előtt a karjait, és megvárta, míg Ron befejezi a leckéztetést. Aztán bólintott.

– Rendben, Weasley. Vigyázni fogok, hogy ne érjek hozzád vagy a barátnődhöz, ne kerüljek az utadba, ne beszéljek veled többé. Úgyhogy ezt én is elvárom tőled cserébe, kivéve persze a barátnő dolgot. Rendben? Most pedig hagyj békén.

– Gyáva alak – vágta még a fejéhez Ron, aztán otthagyta.

Harryt meglepte ez a megjegyzés, de nem mutatta ki. Mikor Ron eltűnt, megvonta a vállát, és ment a dolgára.

Később a könyvtárban beszámolt Hermionénak rövid beszélgetésükről.

– Biztos vagy benne, hogy nem fogom valahogy… megzavarni a kapcsolatotokat? – kérdezte komolyan.

– Erre egyszer már válaszoltam. Mi van a bájitalokkal?

– A vérfarkasos könyvvel?

– Igen.

– Apa még mindig tanulmányozza, és rendelt néhány hiányzó összetevőt Roxmortsból – mondta Harry, aztán hozzátette. – Jaj, és fél óra múlva magadra hagylak. Bájital korrepetálásra megyek Neville-lel.

– Aha, szóval végre kibékültetek!

– Igen, kibékültünk – bólintott zavartan Harry.

– Két napja volt, nem? – kérdezte hirtelen Hermione.

– Honnan tudod? – nézett rá Harry meglepetten.

Hermione felkuncogott.

– Az apád egész jóképű férfi, amikor mosolyog.

Harry leesett állal bámult Hermionéra. Hermione kuncogása először vihogásra, majd, miután Harry csak nem bírt kizökkenni a döbbenetéből, hangos nevetésre váltott.

– Jóképű…? Mikor mosolygott? – nyögte ki végül Harry.

– Reggelinél, és mindenki látta. Akkora csend lett a nagyteremben, hogy olyat még nem volt azóta, hogy ide járok. Aztán McGalagony mondott neki valamit, és erre még el is vörösödött.

Ebben a pillanatban már Harryből is kitört a nevetés. Perselus – amint mosolyog, aztán még el is vörösödik…

– Gondolom McGalagony ugyanazt mondta neki, mint te – jegyezte meg szélesen vigyorogva. – _Perselus, olyan jóképű vagy, mikor mosolyogsz, miért nem teszed gyakrabban?_ – Olyan jól utánozta az átváltoztatás tanárnő hangját, hogy megint elnevették magukat. – Megmondom neki.

– Ne tedd – rémült meg Hermione. – Megölne.

– Ugyan már…

Később, a bájitalkészítés közben még mindig vigyorgott. Neville a terem másik végében dolgozott, mert a főzet robbanékony volt, és Perselus nem akarta kockáztatni Harry életét. De a korrepetálás eseménytelenül zajlott, és végül mindketten képesek voltak hibátlanul elkészíteni a főzetet.

– Súroljátok ki az üstöket, és elmehettek – mondta Perselus, miután üvegekbe töltötték a kész bájitalt.

Harry és Neville a mosogatóhoz vitték a dolgaikat, hogy elmossák őket. Harry feltűrte ruhaujját, és nem is vette észre, hogy Neville nem mosogat. Sőt, még csak meg se mozdul. Ahogy felemelte a fejét, látta, hogy Neville szemei a karjára tapadnak. Harry követte a pillantását és elsápadt.

A vágások. A most frissnek tűnő, élénkvörös vágások. Neville azokat nézte.

A szíve kihagyott egy dobbanást. Gyorsan visszahúzta a ruhát a kezére, és kiemelte az üstöt a mosdóból, mintha mi sem történt volna.

– Quietus… – kezdte Neville, de Harry félbeszakította.

– Hagyd, Neville. Nem beszélhetek róla. – Kérlelve nézett a barátjára. – Kérlek, ne is kérdezz.

– De…

– _Kérlek _– Harry hangja vékony volt és rekedt. – Nem mondhatom el. Most nem. _Még _nem.

– Apád tud róla?

– Neville, kérlek…

Némán bámultak egymásra. Néhány perc múlva Neville lassan bólintott, és kilépett a szobából.

Harry csaknem összerogyott. Neville meglátta. Elfeledkezett az eltüntető bűbájokról. Perselus dühös lesz rá, ha megtudja. Hogy lehetett ennyire figyelmetlen? Most mit gondolhat róla Neville? A gondolatok összevissza kavarogtak a fejében.

Végül összeszedte magát, és befejezte a takarítást. Mindent rendben eltett, mielőtt elment volna ő is. Nem tudta, hogyan mondja el Perselusnak.

Aztán mégsem mondta el neki. Nem volt annyira fontos.

* * *

Másnap Ares is csatlakozott hozzájuk a könyvtárban. Egy szót sem szólt, csak leült az asztalhoz és előhúzta a könyveit. Hermione kérdő pillantást vetett először rá, aztán Harryre, és mikor Harry bólintott, megvonta a vállát, és újra beletemetkezett a saját könyvébe.

Ettől a naptól kezdve hármasban tanultak.

A következő héten Neville-lel együtt, első alkalommal sikerült helyesen elkészíteniük egy olyan bájitalt, amit korábban nem ismertek. Ezen az estén Harry megkérdezte Perselust, segíthetne-e neki a vérfarkas-kutatásokban és a férfi meglepetten bár, de beleegyezett.

Aritmetika és bűbájtan órán minden várakozáson felül teljesített, és még a különösen szigorú McGalagony is gratulált neki, miután sikeresen chipsszé változtatta a burgonyát. Ebben az évben az alapvető háztartási átváltoztatásokat tanulták.

Még híznia is sikerült egy kicsit.

Nem volt annyi víziója sem, és csak egyszer volt rémálma.

De még mindig képtelen volt létrehozni egy egyszerű pajzsot, míg az osztály többi része már az összetettebb, erősebb pajzsokon dolgozott. Szégyenkezett is miatta, de képtelen volt tenni ellene. Ha Mrs. Figg ráfogta a pálcáját, minden ereje elhagyta. Egy idő után a professzor békén hagyta, és inkább arra utasította, hogy végezzen kutatásokat a témában. Láthatóan nem akarta felhívni az osztály figyelmét Harry tehetetlenségére. Túlságosan gyanús lett volna. Nem mintha Hermione nem vette volna észre. De nem hozta fel ezt a témát újra.

Az első kviddicsmérkőzésre a Halloween előtti napon került sor: Mardekár-Griffendél. Harry egyáltalán nem várta ezt a napot, hiszen leginkább azt jelentette, hogy vége a közös tanulásoknak Hermionéval a könyvtárban. Ronnak több ideje lesz, és a lány is úgy tervezte, hogy több időt tölt a barátjával, mint Harryvel és Aresszel. Harry meg tudta érteni a kívánságát, mégis csalódottságot érzett. Amikor Hermione ott volt, az olyan volt, mintha minden rendben lenne az életében, mintha újra _saját maga _lehetne.

Persze Ares is jó barátja volt, de sokkal csendesebb és zárkózottabb, mint Hermione – és Harry nem is ismerte őt olyan jól.

Gyönyörű vasárnap volt. Sütött a nap, és melegebb volt, mint általában. Reggeli után a diákok elkezdtek szálingózni kifelé – de Harry olyan csalódottságot érzett, hogy mozdulni sem volt kedve.

Imádta a kviddicset. A feszültséget, az utolsó perceket, Oliver utasításait – bár ő már végzett, de Angelinának, a Griffendél új kapitányának is biztos volt néhány okos javaslata, mielőtt kezdenek… És a repülés – a kedvenc időtöltése, az egyetlen dolog, amiben tökéletesen tudott teljesíteni.

Nem akart egyszerű nézőként részt venni a mérkőzésen. Arról már nem is beszélve, hogy nem is tudná, hova üljön: a mardekárosok mellé Perselusszal vagy a griffendélesekhez Hermionéval és Neville-lel… Már a gondolatra is kiverte a hideg. Úgy döntött, inkább bent marad. Mikor Ares befejezte a reggelit, és felállt, ő ülve maradt.

– Nem jössz? – kérdezte Ares.

– Inkább nem – válaszolta fakó hangon.

– Maradjak veled?

– Nem kell. Menj csak nyugodtan. Tudom, hogy szereted a kviddicset. Nekem nincs kedvem menni.

Ares felsóhajtott, és vágyakozó pillantást vetett kifelé. Láthatóan nem tudta eldönteni, mit tegyen. Az igazgató érkezése döntött végül helyette.

– Beszélhetnék veled, Quietus? Négyszemközt – tette hozzá, és rámosolygott Aresre, aki bólintott, és elindult a kviddicspálya felé.

Dumbledore leült mellé a mardekárosok asztalához. Harry gyorsan körülnézett. Már csak ők ketten maradtak a nagyteremben.

– Ennyire nehéz? – kérdezte Dumbledore, és Harry bólintott. – Tudod, Quietus, legtöbbször nem kaphatjuk meg, amire a leginkább vágyunk. Éppen ellenkezőleg.

– Tudom, igazgató úr. – Harry lesütötte a szemét. – Csak… ez annyira igazságtalan. Miért pont én? Mindig én?

– Mindig az erősebbeknek kell hordozniuk a gyengébbek terhét.

Harry az igazgatóra emelte a szemét, és ráébredt, hogy még soha nem nézte meg ilyen közelről. Most láthatta a fáradság és a szomorúság ráncait az öreg arcon, és valahogy megérezte a férfi idős vállain nyugvó teher súlyát.

– Soha nem jutott még eszébe… hogy itt hagyjon mindent, hogy befejezze a harcot, és nyugdíjba vonuljon? – tette fel a kissé szemtelen kérdést. Ugyan mennyire tartozik ez őrá?

De talán mégis rá tartozik, mert Dumbledore nem tagadta meg a választ.

– Egyszer már gondoltam erre, mikor megismertem az apádat. Ő erősebb és fiatalabb volt nálam, és én hajlandó lettem volna átruházni rá a felelősséget, ami rajtam nyugodott, de ő meghalt, és így… – Nem fejezte be a mondatot.

Harry megrázta a fejét.

– Ha annyira erős volt, miért engedte, hogy Voldemort megölje?

– Meg akarta menteni Perselust. Fontosabbnak tartotta, hogy visszahozza a testvérét a jó oldalra, mint hogy ennek az oldalnak a vezetőjévé váljon. És – szemei valahova az elvarázsolt mennyezeten túlra néztek – soha nem tartotta magát erősnek. Csakúgy, mint én az ő korában – most Harryre nézett –, és mint te. Tudtad, hogy nagyon emlékeztetsz rá?

– Nem csak magát – motyogta Harry szomorúan. – Még Binns professzor is összekever vele. A többi tanárról már nem is beszélve, kivéve Figg professzort és Vector professzort, akik tizenöt éve még nem tanítottak itt…

Dumbledore felkuncogott.

– Hallottam, ami Binns professzorral történt – mondta. – Bevallottad neki, hogy rokonságban állsz egy bizonyos Godric nevű goblinnal…

– Jaj ne – vörösödött el Harry. – Az a Gennyes…

– Ejnye, ilyen csúnya beszédet, Quietus! – kacsintott rá Dumbledore.

– Ez volt Godric családneve – nyögte ki Harry, fulladozva a nevetéstől.

Erre az igazgató is elnevette magát.

– És mi van a közös barátunkkal? – kérdezte Dumbledore.

– Kivel?

– Perselusszal. Mostanában boldogabbnak tűnik.

– Tényleg? – Harrynek felderült az arca. – Azt hittem, csak én képzelem annak.

– Tudod, egyre kevesebb rá a panasz. A diákok szerint kevésbé szigorú velük.

– Ezt nem vettem észre – mondta Harry komolyan. – Az én óráimon mindig szemétkedik a griffendélesekkel, kivéve Neville-t és Hermionét…

– Mert nem akarnak elfogadni téged.

– Tudom. De éppen ezért nem is látom a különbséget.

– Téged is úgy kezel, mint a többieket?

Harry elgondolkodva lehunyta a szemét.

– Nem tudom megítélni. Túlságosan nagy és hirtelen volt a változás.

– Milyen változás?

Harry elvigyorodott.

– A negyedik és az ötödik évem között. Mostanában nem próbál kirúgatni, sőt, mérget sem akar velem itatni az órákon.

– Ezek szerint veled is kevésbé szigorú.

– Szerintem ez csak a normális szint – javította ki Harry, de ezután a Perselusszal közös kutatásukról volt szó. Annyira belemerültek a beszélgetésbe, hogy észre se vették, mikor valaki megállt mellettük.

– Úgy látszik, hogy idén annyira gyenge a csapatunk, hogy a Griffendél még a híres Potterük nélkül is könnyen legyőzött minket – füstölgött Perselus, és leült melléjük. – Miről beszéltetek?

– A kutatásodról – nézett rá Harry.

– A kutatás_unk_ról – javította ki Perselus, és büszke pillantást vetett az igazgatóra. – Quietus kiváló kolléga.

– Segéd – tiltakozott Harry.

– Ne higgyen neki, Albus. Csak egy szemtelen kölyök – büszkén elmosolyodott, és átölelte a tiltakozó Harry vállát. – De a bájitalokban igazi tehetség.

Harry elvörösödött, és zavartan megpróbálta lerázni a válláról Perselus karját.

– Nem vagyok tehetséges, Pe… apa – javította ki magát, ahogy látta, hogy a diákok kezdenek visszaszállingózni a pályáról. Megint megpróbálta lerázni a válláról a kart, de ahogy elkapta Perselus büszke mosolyát és az igazgató szemének huncut csillogását, jobb ötlete lett. Perselus karjával a vállán közelebb hajolt Dumbledore-hoz.

– És azt tudta, igazgató úr, hogy a lányok szerint apa igazán jóképű, ha mosolyog? – kérdezte.

A következő pillanat megfizethetetlen volt. Dumbledore felnevetett, de olyan hangosan, hogy a teremben mindenki kíváncsian fordult feléjük. Perselus arcán megfagyott a mosoly, és úgy elvörösödött, hogy az Harry legvadabb elképzeléseit is felülmúlta. De nem tartott sokáig, hogy összeszedje magát – arcára gonoszkodó mosoly ült.

– Tényleg ezt mondják? – fordult kíváncsian Harryhez. – És rólad mit mondanak? Mi van a te rajongóiddal?

– Nincsenek rajongóim – motyogta Harry zavartan, ő is elvörösödött, és rosszalló pillantást vetett a még mindig kuncogó igazgatóra.

– Csak rövid idő kérdése, és képtelen leszek tovább távol tartani az utánad vágyakozó lányokat a lakosztályunktól.

Harry talpra ugrott.

– Na várj csak! – emelte fel fenyegetően a hangját.

– Mire és meddig? – villantotta rá a megszokott gúnymosolyát Perselus, és karját várakozóan fonta össze maga előtt.

* * *

Vacsora után Harry a könyvtárba ment átváltoztatástan könyvéért, amit pénteken ottfelejtett. Ahogy elindult visszafelé a pincébe, hóna alatt a könyvvel, Perselus megváltozott viselkedésén töprengett. Nem ahhoz, ahogy hozzá, mint Harry Potterhez viszonyult, hanem hozzá, mint feltételezett fiához. Már két hónapja, hogy elkezdődött az iskola, de ez volt az első alkalom, hogy Perselus nyilvánosan is kimutatta az iránta való érzéseit. Az órákon mindig semlegesen bánt Harryvel, megpróbált nem is hozzászólni, és ha mégis kellett, soha nem szólította nevén, csak megkérdezte, amit akart, és kész.

De ma… Perselus leült mellé, majdnem az egész iskola előtt ott ölelgette, és még Dumbledore előtt is büszkélkedett vele. Harry végül bevallotta magának, hogy bár nagyon zavarban volt, mégis jól érezte magát – arról már nem is beszélve, hogy Perselus úgy viselkedett, mint egy büszke apa.

Elmosolyodott.

Hirtelen nem is tűnt olyan nehéznek az élete.

BUMM.

Valami a földre zuhant, és valaki fájdalmasan felnyögött.

– Hagyj békén – hallott egy fájdalmas hangot.

Harry mindjárt megfeledkezett jókedvéről. Elővette pálcáját, és lábujjhegyen közelebb ment a hangokhoz.

Seamus volt az: a földön feküdt, és mintha vérzett volna a szája széle.

Seamus? De mit keres ő itt? A griffendéles klubhelységben lenne a helye, hogy a mardekárosok feletti győzelmet ünnepelje a többiekkel.

– Silencio – suttogta egy ismeretlen, és Harry nem hallott több hangot. De most már látta a másik alakot is. Az árnyékban állt, köpenyben, aminek a csuklyája arcát is eltakarta. Akárki lehetett. Az ismeretlen most felemelte pálcáját, és a sápadt arcú Seamusra szegezte.

Harry megmerevedett. Mi van, ha meg akarja ölni?

A gondolatok vadul kergetőztek a fejében. Mit tegyen? Túl messze van tőlük, hogy időben odaérjen.

Ekkor beugrott neki. Egy pajzs!

De hiszen még a legegyszerűbbet se képes létrehozni! És most valami erősebbre van szüksége, mint egy egyszerű Clipeus.

Már egy hónapja folytatott kutatásokat a pajzsok után. Sokat ismert közülük. Tudta, melyik mire jó, és tudta, hogyan kell alkalmazni őket. Éppen csak meg kell idéznie egyet – lehetőleg a legerősebbet. Nem várt tovább.

– Thorax! – kiáltott fel, pálcáját a fekvő Seamusra irányozva.

Kék fény röppent ki a pálca hegyéből, és egy pillanat alatt körülvette Seamust. Harry futni kezdett feléjük.

A csuklyás alak sarkon fordult, és eltűnt egy sötét folyosóban. Harry nem bánta. Seamus mellé térdelt.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte aggódó hangon.

– Nem tudom – nyögött fel Seamus, és kézfejével letörölte arcáról a vért. – Megtámadott a sötétben, megütött, és rám küldött néhány ismeretlen átkot…

Harry megvizsgálta a sérüléseit.

– Jobb lenne, ha most elmennél a gyengélkedőbe – jelentette ki határozottan, és a hóna alá nyúlva felsegítette. – Hol voltál? – kérdezte, mikor tántorogva elindultak a gyengélkedő felé.

– Roxmortsban – nyögte Seamus.

– Vajsörért a partihoz? – Harry megrázta a fejét. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a Weasley ikrek eleget szereztek. Teljesen felesleges volt kockára tenni, hogy elkapjanak.

– Erről meg honnan tudsz? – kérdezte Seamus hirtelen gyanakodva.

Harry gondolatban bokán rúgta magát. Majdnem sikerült kifecsegnie a titkait. Ügyes!

– Jóban vagyok velük – mondta erőltetett nyugalommal, és gyorsan elevezett a kényes vizekről. – Szóval nem vajsörért mentél.

– Nem – Seamus megrázta a fejét. – Én csak… Harry sírját akartam látni.

Harrynek minden erejére szüksége volt, hogy állva maradjon. Az ő sírját… Csodálatos. Még meg sem halt, mégis van egy sírja Roxmortsban. Igazán rosszul lett. Állapotát nem javította az sem, hogy muszáj volt hozzáérnie Seamushoz. De már közel jártak a kórházi szárnyhoz és ott majd elengedheti. Még egy perc. Csak egyetlen egy perc.

– Mi volt az a… kék fény a folyosón? – kérdezte Seamus hirtelen.

– Egy pajzs bűbáj. A Thorax. Az egyik legerősebb.

– De hiszen te… még a legegyszerűbbet se tudtad megcsinálni az órán! – jegyezte meg a fiú meglepetten.

– Tudom, de most nem rám szegeződött az a pálca, hanem rád, és így képes voltam koncentrálni – magyarázta Harry.

Elérték a gyengélkedő ajtaját.

Harry leültette Seamust egy ágyra, és elindult, hogy megkeresse Madame Pomfreyt, de Seamus hangja megállította.

– Hé, Quietus!

Bosszúsan fordult vissza.

– Mi van?

– Sajnálom, hogy olyan szemét voltam veled – mondta halkan Seamus.

Harry csak legyintett egyet, de Seamus folytatta.

– Nem hiszem, hogy hasonló helyzetben én megmentettelek volna, és az biztos, hogy nem hoztalak volna el a gyengélkedőig. Te meg ráadásul utálod, ha hozzád érnek…

Harry megint megrándult, aztán megvonta a vállát. Vagyis nem csak Hermione vette észre.

– Hát én pedig megtettem. Sajnálom – mondta végül, és megint az iroda felé fordult.

– Nem – állította meg újra Seamus hangja. – Nekem kell bocsánatot kérnem. Szemét voltam veled, az apád izé… híre miatt meg Ron ellenségeskedése miatt. Igazán sajnálom.

– Bocsánatkérés elfogadva – vigyorgott rá Harry. – De hadd hívjam végre ide Madame Pomfreyt. Fáradt vagyok, szeretnék hazamenni.

– Rendben – vigyorgott vissza Seamus. – És kösz.

* * *

A következő nap igazán eseménydús volt.

Seamus még mindig az ispotályban feküdt, de éjszaka elmondta a történteket az igazgatónak, aki úgy döntött, hogy a lehető leggyorsabban cselekedniük kell.

Az első órán a tanárok elvették a diákok pálcáit, hogy leellenőrizzék őket a Priori Incantatemmel, de nem találták meg azt, amellyel Seamust megtámadták, bár Terry Boot pálcája hiányzott. Azt mondta, hogy a kviddicsmérkőzés alatt veszítette el, és vadul bizonygatta, hogy nem ő támadta meg Seamust. A saját társai viszont ellene vallottak: csak éjfél után tért vissza a hálóterembe.

A tanáriban nagy veszekedés volt arról, mit kezdjenek vele, de Dumbledore megvédte – ártatlan, amíg bűnössége be nem bizonyosodik – legalábbis Perselus később így mesélte Harrynek. Harry elvigyorodott, mikor eszébe jutott, hogy néhány éve vele is ez történt, amikor a titkok kamráját kinyitották és Piton – nem, nem _Perselus_, az még határozottan a régi, szemét _Piton _volt – őket gyanúsította. Perselus láthatóan nem emlékezett már rá. Viszont mindketten meg voltak győződve Terry bűnösségéről, bár Harry nem értette, Terry miért nem dobott össze valami jobb alibit magának. Hiszen biztosan tudott a dolog várható következményeiről. Harry egyszerűen nem értette.

– Talán valaki más használta a pálcáját – foglalta össze a belső vívódását Perselusnak.

Az elgondolkodó pillantást vetett rá.

– A kérdéses időben nem volt a hálótermében.

Harry kényelmetlenül fészkelődni kezdett.

– Talán csak véletlen egybeesésről van szó.

– Ez azért túlságosan is gyanús, nem gondolod?

Harry bólintott.

– Éppen ez a bajom vele. Ennyire nem lehet hülye. Hiszen hollóhátas!

Perselus elmosolyodott.

– Ez inkább másfajta intelligenciát igényel. Mardekárosat.

– Ohó! Vagyis az egyik mardekárosod volt az!

– Nem gondolod, hogy ez kissé elhamarkodott következtetés lenne?

Harry megvonta a vállát, és ejtette a témát.

Másnap Seamust kiengedték a kórházból.

A reggelit már a nagyteremben költhette el a társaival.

De nem ült le azonnal a szokásos helyére a griffendélesek asztalához. Ehelyett az igazgatóhoz ment, és belesúgott valamit a fülébe. Dumbledore biztatóan bólintott neki. Seamus elvigyorodott.

– Szeretném a figyelmeteket kérni! – emelte fel Dumbledore a hangját.

A nagyteremre csend borult, és mindenki az igazgatóra és a mellette álló Seamusra nézett.

– Talán megtalálták a tettest – motyogta oda Ares Harrynek. Az megrázta a fejét.

– Nem hiszem. Attól tartok…

Az igazgató folytatta.

– Mr. Finnigan szeretne mondani valamit – mondta, aztán leült, átadva szót Seamusnak, aki idegesen köszörülte meg a torkát.

– Csak szeretném… – krákogott egyet. – Szeretném megköszönni Quietus Pitonnak, amiért segített – mondta, és idegesen megvakargatta a nyakát. Teljesen elfelejtette, mit is akart mondani. – Ehhem… szóval… köszönöm – elvörösödött, és gyorsan a helyére ment.

– Micsoda szégyen! – Ares éles pillantást vetett Malfoyra, és folytatta a megjátszott panaszkodást. – Hogy egy mardekáros megvédjen egy griffendélest!

– Ő nem mardekáros – horkant fel Malfoy.

– Igazán sajnálom a házad többi tagját, Malfoy. Hogy valakinek egy házban kelljen lennie veled… micsoda szégyen… – csatlakozott Harry Ares gúnyolódásához.

– Én meg magamat sajnálom, testvér. Hogy egy családban kelljen lennem veled… ez sokkal kellemetlenebb – vágott vissza a fehér hajú fiú.

Csend ereszkedett a Mardekár asztalára. Mindenki kettejüket bámulta. Harry még egy halk csattanást is hallott, ahogy valaki leejtette a kését.

Harry kíváncsian nézett Malfoyra. Néha igazán utálta ezt az egész előkelő varázslócsalád-dolgot meg a hülye beltenyészetüket.

– Csak második unokatestvérek vagyunk, Malfoy. Hála istennek.

– Vagyis tudsz róla…

Harry megvonta a vállát, majd hirtelen ötlettel, tettetett közönyösséggel mondta: – Úgy látom, ezt valaki más is észrevette, és szólt neked, hogy viselkedj velem rendesebben.

Malfoy dühösen meredt rá, de nem szólt semmit.

– Hát akkor, nekem mennem is kell, sajnálom – fordult Harry a mardekárosokhoz. – A műsornak vége. Valószínűleg később folytatjuk – Areshoz hajolt. – Aritmetikán találkozunk.

Ares bólintott, Harry pedig bűbájtanra indult.

Mikor belépett, mindenki elismerően nézett rá.

– Szia, Quietus – köszöntötte Neville.

Harry bólintott, és leült a helyére.

– Hé, haver, kösz – Dean volt az. Parvati és Lavender is melegen rámosolyogtak.

Úgy látszott, végre mindenki elfogadja.

Mindenki, kivéve egyvalakit.

Ron karjait összefonva ült a székén, és olyan gyűlölettel bámult rá, hogy Harry biztos volt benne, hogy még Malfoyt sem nézte ekkora utálattal.

Hirtelen úgy érezte, hogy az egész győzelem nem ért semmit. Ron barátságát soha nem nyerheti vissza.

* * *

Következő: remélem, ezúttal gyorsabb leszek. :-) És bocs a lassúságért... mentegetőző félmosoly


	9. Chapter 9

**Fordította: Enelen  
Átnézte: enahma**

**

* * *

9. fejezet – Egy látogatás otthon**

* * *

Harry futva indult a Griffendél torony felé. Minél előbb beszélnie kell Hermionéval, és tudta, hogy a griffendéles klubhelységben tanulnak Ronnal – azaz Ron esetében inkább színlelik a tanulást…

Igen, Ron is ott lesz, ebben Harry biztos volt, de nem bánta. Azonnal el akarta újságolni Hermionénak a jó hírt: munkájuk nem volt hiábavaló, Perselus megtalálta a megfelelő bájitalt (vagyis inkább bájitalokat), és a Szent Mungóban tett utolsó látogatása óta Lupin annyival jobban lett, hogy négy nap múlva, vagy még korábban, ki is engedik a kórházból. Harry örömében Perselus nyakába ugrott, mikor múlt este visszatért a kórházból, halálosan fáradtan az elmúlt napok (vagy inkább éjszakák) megfeszített munkája után, de elégedetten: sikerült. Lupin megtette az első lépéseket a teljes gyógyulás felé, két hónap óta először magához tért, és beszélt Perselussal.

– Amicitia – suttogta a Kövér Dámának, ami erre előrelendült, és átengedte Harryt.

A klubhelyiség még mindig olyan volt, mint amikor még maga ebben a házban lakott… Harry gondolatban felsóhajtott, és vágyakozó pillantást vetett a hálótermek felé. Akkor Ron és ő még barátok voltak…

Harry még mindig nem adta fel, hogy visszaszerezze barátságát. Mert lehet, hogy Ron sok csúnya dolgot tett vele és mondott neki – de Harry nagyon jól tudta, hogy ezt jórészt azért van, mert volt barátja még mindig gyászol. Látta ezt, ha máson nem, azon a sok fájdalmas pillantáson, amelyeket halott barátja üres helyére vetett az órákon, vagy éppen azon, hogy meg sem próbált barátkozni mással. Csak Hermionét engedte közel magához – de ez azért más kérdés volt. Hermione nem a barátja, hanem a barátnője, és ez nagy különbség.

Az is csak fokozta elszigeteltségét az osztályban, ahogy Harryvel bánt. A többiek most Quietust támogatták szokásos veszekedések során. Harry ezt soha nem akarta, meg tudta ő védeni magát, úgyhogy mindig lerázta az aggódó társait, ha veszekedésre került a sor.

– Szia, Quietus, kit keresel? – kérdezte Neville, ahogy belépett.

Harry rámosolygott a fiúra, akit láthatóan nem igazán kötött le a tanulás.

– Hermionét – mondta. – Van egy igazán jó hírem a számára.

– Micsoda?

Harry összefonta a karjait maga előtt, és komolyan végigmérte Neville-t.

– Lám, lám, Mr. Longbottom. Kíváncsiak vagyunk?

Harry majdnem tökéletesen játszotta Piton professzort, éppen csak a gúnymosoly nem volt az igazi – egyszerűen képtelen volt olyan lebecsmérlő arckifejezést magára erőltetni, mint Perselus.

– Merlinre! Annyira hasonlítasz az apádra, Quietus! Ne ijesztgess, kérlek! – nevetett Neville, és még Parvati is feléjük nézett, és elmosolyodott. – Hermione egyébként nincs itt, húsz perce elmentek a könyvtárba Ronnal valami könyvért.

– Akkor gyere, keressük meg. Nem akarom ismételni magam.

Neville látható örömmel csapta le könyvét az aztalra, és Harry után ő is kimászott a folyosóra, és rögtön felé fordult.

– Quietus?

– Igen?

– Miért nem hagyod megnőni a hajad? Akkor jobban hasonlítanál Piton professzorra – mondta hirtelen Neville. – És jobban tudnád őt utánozni.

Harry megpördült, és Neville szemébe nézett.

– Csak egy szót szólj a zsírról, és megátkozlak! –emelte fel fenyegetően pálcáját, de Neville egyszerűen félretolta.

– Hogy mernék ilyesmit csak említeni is? Szeretném megélni a diplomaosztást! – megrázta a fejét. – Szóval? Miért hordod röviden?

– Nem szeretem a hosszú hajat. És, de ez titok, Neville – a barátjára kacsintott – Azt hiszem, apa is sokkal… emberibb lenne rövidebb hajjal. Vagy kevésbé szörnyeteg. Ez a hajviselet kész tragédia.

Egymásra vigyorogtak.

A könyvtárban csak a szokásos hollóhátasokat találták, meg néhány mardekárost, akik óvatosan köszöntötték Harryt, és bizalmatlan pillantásokkal méregették Neville-t, de Hermione és Ron nem voltak ott.

– Ha Hermionét keresed, néhány perce ment el. Azt hiszem ő és Weasley szerettek volna kicsit egyedül maradni – lépett oda Ares Harryhez, és üdvözlésül rávigyorgott Neville-re. A kerek arcú fiú meglepetten pislantott. Egy mardekáros – aki rendes vele?

– Értem – mondta Harry, és kissé hülyén érezte magát.

– Vacsora után lejönnél a klubhelységünkbe? Lenne néhány kérdésem az számmisztika házival kapcsolatban – tette hozzá Ares.

– Rendben – bólintott Harry, majd egy intéssel elbúcsúzott Arestől, és Neville-lel visszafelé indultak. Nem ez lenne az első eset, hogy meglátogatja a mardekáros klubhelységet, bár mindig kényelmetlenül érezte ott magát. Túlságosan is pinceszerű volt, és félelmetes. Ares tudott vonakodásáról, de becsülte benne, hogy mégis mindig odament, ha Ares megkérte rá.

– Miért barátkozol a mardekárosokkal? – tette fel Neville az őt izgató kérdést, amint kiléptek a könyvtárból. Harry felsóhajtott, úgy válaszolt.

– Az apám annak a háznak a vezetője, Neville. Az ő asztaluknál eszek. Megismertem őket, és látom, hogy az általános előítéletek ellenére vannak közöttük jó fejek is, csakúgy, mint ahogy a többi házban is vannak bunkók.

– Tudom. Az apám is griffendéles volt… – motyogta Neville, mire kényelmetlen csend ereszkedett rájuk. Harry szerette volna megtörni, ezért amikor a tantermi folyosóra értek, rácsapott Neville vállára.

– Gyerünk, keressünk egy üres termet, és elmondom, mi volt az a jó hír. Hermione majd vár holnapig. Nem szeretném, ha az a vérengző pasija megölne.

Elvigyorogtak, és a közeli számmisztika tanterem felé vették az irányt, amikor dühös veszekedés hangja állította meg őket. Abból a teremből jött, ahova ők is igyekeztek.

– Hát nem látod, Hermi? De hát hogyan? Te, aki annyira okos vagy, és mégse látod! A fenébe is, nem tudom elhinni!

– Eltúlzod az egészet Ron. Quietus nem…

– Quietus! Az a zsírosfejű szemét a hasonszőrű testvére nevét adta annak az elkényeztetett, beképzelt, utálatos fattyának… de ez nem lényeges. Arról van szó, Hermione, hogy kettőnk közül te vagy az, aki nem érti, mi folyik itt!

Harry megmerevedett, és keze ökölbe szorult. Ron képes volt egyetlen mondattal mindenkit megbántani, aki kedves volt neki: az apját, Perselust. És még ő magát is. Ő nem olyan, ahogy Ron leírta!

– Igazságtalan vagy vele – jött most Hermione hangja. A lány igazi barát volt.

– Én átlátok rajta. Nem úgy, mint te. Megpróbál befurakodni a házunkba, az osztályunkba a maga ártatlan arcocskájával, szerényen mosolyog, sebesült griffendéleseket ment meg elhagyatott folyosókon és utcákon, és megpróbálja elnyerni a bizalmunkat… Hogy lehet, hogy nem veszed észre? Mit gondolsz, miért csinálja? Miért? – Ron hangja egyre hangosabbá vált, ahogy folytatta. Az utolsó mondatokat már olyan hangosan mondta, hogy lehetetlen volt nem meghallani őket, bár Harry és Neville még mindig a folyosón álltak. – Hát nem veszed észre, hogy megpróbálja elnyerni a bizalmunkat, befurakodni közénk, a mi oldalunkra, mint az apja, az az elítélt gyilkos, aki hagyta Harryt meghalni, és most betanítja a fiát, hogy úgy viselkedjen, mint Harry? Hát nem látod? Ez a sunyi alak úgy visekedik, mint Harry! Minden, amit csinál, rá hasonlít! A mozdulatai, a szavai, a viselkedése! És miért? Azért, hogy tönkretegyen minket azzal, hogy ellopja Harry emlékét, hogy átverjen Harry viselkedésével, hogy átvegye Harry helyét az életünkben! És aztán megöljön, mint az apja, aki kiirtotta a fél családomat!

– Ron… – Hermione hangját alig lehetett hallani.

– Igen, megtette! – üvöltötte Ron. – Percy látta az aktáit a minisztériumban! Kiirtott egy egész családot, a két szülőt és két gyereket, GYEREKEKET, Hermione! És most itt tanít, és betanítja a piszkos fiát is, ellenünk! És Dumbledore hisz neki, és megvédi őt is, a fiát is, és most már az egész Griffendél neki hisz, és nem nekem, és még te is azt akarod, hogy elfogadjam azt az alattomos, undok fattyút, de én nem fogom! Soha! Úgyhogy jobb, ha most döntesz! Vagy elhagysz, és vele maradsz, vagy engem támogatsz, de ebben az esetben tartsd magad távol tőle! Kérlek – tette hozzá könyörögve. – Harryt már elveszítettem. Nem akarlak téged is elveszíteni…

Ez volt az a pont, ahol Harry már nem volt képes tovább elviselni, amit hallott. Tenyerét a lüktető halántékára szorítva megpördült, hogy olyan messzire jusson attól a tanteremtől, amilyen messzire csak tud. Nem volt könnyű. Lába mintha gumiból lett volna, fejét éles fájdalom hasogatta, és minden összemosódott előtte. Néhány tántorgó lépés után úgy érezte, mindjárt összecsuklik. Kinyújtotta a karját a fal felé, aztán nekitámaszkodott, hogy visszanyerje az egyensúlyát, mikor megérezte, hogy valaki a hóna alá nyúl.

Gondolkodás nélkül fogadta el a segítséget, és szorosra zárt szemekkel követte Neville-t.

Nem akart látni. Gondolkodni.

Ron szavai égették belülről, élesek voltak, mint Avery kedvenc szerszáma, de sokkal, sokkal fájdalmasabbak – Ron két szempontból is legyőzte, anélkül, hogy tudta volna, mit tesz: Ron észrevette, amit senki más, hogy Quietus valójában Harry, másrészt viszont elmondta Hermionénak az igazságot Perselusról, azt, ami nevelőapját a leginkább fojtogatta, kínozta, üldözte: a tényt, hogy gyilkolt, és ez volt a legfőbb oka, amiért soha nem akart boldog lenni. Mindig azt mondogatta, hogy nem érdemli meg a boldogságot. És most Harry tökéletesen meg tudta érteni Perselus érzéseit, és ez lesújtotta és megrémítette.

Vajon Perselus tényleg megérdemli, hogy boldogtalan legyen, hogy úgy haljon meg? Vagy lehetséges lenne, hogy egy ilyen bűn megbocsátást nyerjen? Hát nem volt elég tizenöt év magány, három év kémkedés, sok-sok megmentett emberi élet, az öngyilkos kísérlet, hogy megmentse Harryt, mikor Voldemort megpróbálta megölni, két hét megalázó és fájdalmas kínzás a Rémálom Kúriában, hogy elmossa ezt a bűnt? Hát valóban, örökre átkozott marad?

Harry nem akarta elhinni. Ő hinni akart abban, hogy Perselus bocsánatot nyer, és újra _ember _lehet, nem csak egy utálatos szemét, aminek Ron mondta – és Ron szavai annyira hasonlítottak Perseluséra!

És most meg kellett tudnia, hogy Perselus áldozatai ráadásul Ron rokonai voltak…

Hirtelen minden a helyére került. Ron utálata, az ellene való tiltakozása, a Weasley család gyűlölködő pillantásai, amit Perselusra vetettek. Igen, Harry még a kihallgatott beszélgetés előtt is meg tudta érteni Ron viselkedését, de most már el is tudta fogadni. Ronnak igaza volt, és ha Ron szemszögéből nézzük a dolgokat, helyesen is viselkedett. Vagy talán nem helyesen, de nem másként, mint ahogy Perselus viselkedett Aressel – pedig Ares szülei soha nem ölték meg a Piton család egyetlen tagját sem.

– Szent Isten, mikor már azt hiszed, hogy ennél rosszabb már nem lehet, mindig kiderül, hogy tévedtél – motyogta magában Harry.

– Sss, Quietus –ültette le Neville egy székre egy másik üres teremben.

Harry kinyitotta a szemét, és ránézett.

– Miért nem hagysz magamra? Hiszen hallottad az igazságot, nem? – kérdezte gúnyosan.

– Fenéket – Neville elnyomott egy félmosolyt. – Ez nem az igazság volt. Ez csak Ron verziója volt arról, amit ő igazságnak vél. Nekem is megvan a saját verzióm –ült le Harry mellé.

– Mégpedig? – Harry hangjában még mindig gúny csengett.

– Egyszerű. Nekem nincs semmi bajom veletek, sem veled, sem az apáddal.

Harry megrázta a fejét.

– Ezt nem hiszem. Talán azt még el tudnám hinni, hogy velem semmi bajod. De az apám… Hallottad Ront…

– És hallottam a nagymamámat is. – Neville felsóhajtott, és komolyan Harryre nézett.

– A nagymamádat? – Harry meglepődött. Hogy kerül ide Neville nagyanyja?

– Mindig apám kegyetlenségéről mesél. Mikor még kicsi voltam, biztos voltam benne, hogy hazudik. Most már biztosan tudom, hogy nem hazudott. Egyszer sem. Emlékszel, mikor megmentettél Terrytől?

– Igen – suttogta Harry.

– Aznap Terry elmondta nekem az igazságot. Az ő igazságát persze. Apám megkínozta az anyját, aki nem is volt halálfaló, csak rossz időben volt rossz helyen. Csak gyanúsított volt, de az apám majdnem megölte. Nem érdemli meg, hogy embernek nevezzék. De a te apád teljesen más kérdés. Azt hiszem, őt is meggyanúsították, hogy halálfaló, mint Terry anyját, és ha apám a szokásos módon vallatta, a nyomás alatt mindent bevallott, amit a kínzói hallani akartak. Biztos ezért utál engem is annyira…

Harry kezei most már remegtek, és hirtelen nem kapott levegőt. Neville jó szándékú magyarázata csak még elviselhetetlenebbé és bonyolultabbá tette a dolgokat. Helytelen következtetések már megint. Féligazságok.

És Neville még saját érzéseit is feláldozta, hogy megvigasztalja Harryt. Törődött Harryvel, így Harry is tartozott neki az igazsággal.

De hogyan is mondhatná el Neville-nek? Ez nem az ő múltja, nem az ő titkai, hanem Perselusé. De Neville annyira nyíltan beszélt! Aggódott érte, komolyan beszélt vele. Akkor se teregetheti ki Perselus múltját. Harry hirtelen üvölteni szeretett volna, hogy kiadja magából ezt a káoszt.

De nem tette. Ehelyett szorosan lehunyta a szemeit, és vett néhány mély lélegzetet.

– Most legalább már értem Ron érzéseit – mondta végül Harry, hosszú belső harc után. – De most, bocs, de dolgom van a mardekáros klubhelységben, és a vacsoráról se szeretnék lemaradni.

– Hát akkor azt hiszem, jobb, ha mész is. Holnap találkozunk.

Harry kihallotta Neville hangjából a csalódottságot, de nem tehetett ellene semmit.

Végül minden lehetséges barátját el fogja veszíteni ez miatt a hülye titoktartás miatt. Utálta ezt a titkot. És most, mindennek a tetejébe még egyet is kell értenie Ronnal, hogy gyűlöli Quietust, gyűlöli _őt_.

Ron csak úgy viselkedett, ahogy kellett.

A mardekáros klubhelységben szinte tapintani lehetett a feszültséget, mikor belépett. Senki nem szólalt meg, de a tökéletes csend elárulta, hogy mielőtt Harry kinyitotta az ajtót, dühös vita folyt, amit éppen érkezése szakított félbe. Mikor meglátták, hogy csak Harry az, újra felcsattant a veszekedés.

– Mi folyik itt? – kérdezte Harry, mikor leült Ares mellé.

– Zabini – sóhajtott az fel kétségbeesetten. – Malfoy úgy döntött, hogy móresre tanítja. Úgy látszik, engedetlen volt, vagy ilyesmi.

– Engedetlen? – Harry nagyot nézett. – Miért kellene engedelmeskednie Malfoynak?

– Nem _kell _– vonta meg a vállát Ares. – De mégis engedelmeskedik neki. Nem tudom miért. Azt hiszem, be akarja bizonyítani nekik, hogy joga van a Mardekárban lenni…

Harrynek az egész egy cseppet se tetszett, de mikor abbahagyták az üvöltözést, és elindultak a hálótermek felé, maguk előtt lökdösve a láthatóan halálra rémült a Zabinit, többé már nem volt képes közönyt színlelni. Ares felemelte a szemöldökét.

– Azt hiszem, ez nem a te dolgod – bökte oldalba a leplezetlenül bámuló Harryt.

– Mit akarnak csinálni? – fordult hozzá Harry.

– Azt hiszem, most megverik egy kissé – mondta Ares közömbös hangon. Harry érezte, hogy felforr a vére.

– Hogy lehetsz ennyire érzéketlen? Hiszen az osztálytársad! És… – nem tudta befejezni.

– Ő maga választotta meg a sorsát. Ő akart szolga lenni. Úgyhogy most NEKI kell viselnie a következményeket! – vágott a szavába Ares.

– Nem! Nem ezt kérdeztem. Azt kérdeztem, hogy lehetsz olyan szemét, hogy nem segítesz neki… – lemondó pillantást vetett Aresre, aztán felállt.

– Várj, Quietus – mondta Ares, és visszahúzta Harryt a székbe. – Én már elsőben meghoztam a magam döntését. Nem volt egyszerű, és meg kellett fizetnem érte az árat, de megtettem. És vannak itt még ilyenek. Például Janus is. Itt egyik oldalhoz sem kell csatlakoznod. De ha mégis megteszed, magadnak kell viselned a következményeket.

Harry Aresre nézett, és elgondolkodott azon, amit hallott. Hát ez láthatóan nem a Griffendél torony. Úgy látszik itt más szabályok szerint mennek a dolgok. Egy pillanatra elbizonytalanodott. De mikor meghallotta az első elfolytott kiáltást a hálótermek felől, többé már nem tétovázott. Előhúzta a pálcáját, és besietett a hálóterembe.

– Hagyjátok abba! Most azonnal! – kiáltott fel, ahogy Perselustól látta.

A sötét szobában két alak egyenesedett fel, és egy harmadik, aki eddig egy ágynak dőlve figyelte a másik kettő „munkáját", most felé nézett.

– Tűnj innen, Piton – csattant fel Malfoy hangja. – Nincs szükségünk a társaságodra.

– Hagyjátok békén, Malfoy, vagy megátkozlak.

– Ez nem a te házad, nem a te dolgod.

– Ha jól emlékszem, az apám ennek a háznak a vezetője, úgyhogy mégiscsak az én dolgom.

– Ennyire aggódsz érte? – Malfoy hangjából gúny csengett. – Nem, Piton. Most azonnal kopj le. Nem érdekelnek a családi kötelékeid – intett a két haverjának, akik erre a csendesen nyögdécselő Zabini felé fordultak, hogy folytassák a verést.

– _Stupor_! – kiáltott fel Harry, pálcáját a két hülyére szegezve.

– Hogy merészeled…? – kezdte Malfoy fenyegetően, és közelebb lépett Harryhez.

– TE hogy merészeled? – kérdezett vissza Harry, de a következő pillanatban már elvesztette türelmét, és Malfoynak ugrott.

Úgy látszik, túlságosan is sok volt neki, ami ezen a délutánon történt. Perselus híre, Ron leleplezése, Neville félresikerült vigasztalása, Ares nemtörődöm szavai – mikor újra képes volt érzékelni Malfoyon kívül mást is, érezte, hogy a földön fekszik, és Ares fogta le a vállánál fogva. Draco az egyik ágyon ült, és egy nagy, véres zsebkendőt szorított a képéhez.

Az ajtóban – ki más? – Perselus tornyosult.

– Mi folyik itt? – kérdezte dühösen. Harryt egyelőre nem vette észre.

– A fia nekem ugrott, professzor – acsarogta Malfoy. – Megfenyegetett, hogy megöl.

– És milyen kár, hogy nem sikerült, te rohadt, szemét… – nyögött fel Harry, azon erőlködve, hogy kikerüljön Ares szorításából, és bemosson még egyet abba az arisztokratikus arcba.

Perselus csak most vette észre, hogy ő is a szobában van.

– Mr. Nott, engedje el Quietust, de azonnal – adta ki az utasítást. Mikor Ares elengedte a vállát, Harry feltápászkodott. – Magyarázatot – nézett rá hidegen Perselus.

– Megparancsolta a haverjainak, hogy verjék meg Zabinit. Mondtam nekik, hogy hagyják abba. Malfoy azt mondta, hogy kopjak le. Ekkor összeverekedtünk.

– TE ugrottál nekem! – kiáltott fel Malfoy.

– Csend legyen! – kiáltott rájuk Perselus. – Igaz ez, Mr. Malfoy?

A szőke fiú felállt, és szemtelenül karba tette a kezét. Nem volt olyan félelmetes, mint szeretett volna lenni, mivel az egyik szeme körül egy monokli díszelgett, és még mindig vér szivárgott az orrából.

– Micsoda? Hogy a fia megpróbált megölni? – kérdezte gúnyosan.

– Ne beszélj hülyeségeket. Zabiniről kérdeztelek – Perselus viszont igazán fenyegető volt.

Malfoy megrántotta a vállát.

– Felajánlotta, hogy nekem fog dolgozni. Hibát követett el. Megkapta a méltó büntetését.

– A rabszolgaság tiltott dolog a Roxfortban, Mr. Malfoy, még a Mardekár házban is! – Piton hangja dühösebb volt, mint valaha.

– Múlt évben mintha nem ellenezte volna annyira – vigyorgott rá Malfoy.

– Ötven pont a Mardekártól, Mr. Malfoy. És egy hét büntetőmunka Mr. Fricssel. Holnap ebéd után jöjjön az irodámba, hogy tájékoztassam a részletekről. – Hidegen nézett a szőke fiúra. – És ha még egyszer meghallom, hogy osztálytársait rabszolgáiként vagy szolgáiként használja, ki lesz rúgva. Nem tudom, talál-e majd egy másik iskolát, ahova járhatna, Mr. Malfoy. A Durmstrang nem valószínű, hogy szívesen fogadná.

Harry szíve gyorsabban kezdett verni. Csak ők hárman tudták, miről beszél Perselus.

– Apjának is küldök majd egy levelet. Tudatom vele, hogy megint felhívta magára a nyilvánosság figyelmét azzal, hogy összeverekedett az… unokatestvérével.

A következő pillanatban Malfoy úgy elsápadt, hogy Harry azt hitte, mindjárt elájul. Az ajkába harapott, és elfordult a professzortól.

Perselus továbbra is őt nézte.

– Megértette?

– Megértettem – mondta Malfoy, aztán hozzátette: – tanár úr.

Perselus most Harryhez fordult.

– Ami pedig téged illet, neked is elintézünk egy büntetőmunkát Hagriddel. Azt hiszem, szüksége lenne valakire, aki segít neki tisztán tartani az… állatait – jegyezte meg gúnyosan. – És most gyere.

Harry felállt, és követte a férfit a lakosztályukba.

Mikor megérkeztek, és Perselus becsukta maguk mögött az ajtót, egyenesen kedvenc székéhez ment, és leült, szemtől szembe Harryvel.

– Megmagyaráznád?

– Mit? – Harry hangja fáradtnak tűnt. És tényleg, fáradt is volt. Halálosan fáradt. Nem tudta, mit mondhatna Perselusnak. Csak annyit tudott, hogy arra nem volt felkészülve, hogy a délután eseményeiről beszámoljon. Különösen ami Ron megjegyzését illette Perselus múltjával kapcsolatban.

Perselus még mindig őt nézte hajának zsíros függönye mögül.

– Te nem szoktál verekedni. Miért mentél neki Malfoynak? És ha már rátámadtál, miért nem inkább valami átkot használtál ellene?

Harry lehajtotta a fejét.

– Úgyse hiszed el – sóhajtotta –, de még csak eszembe se jutott, hogy a pálcámat használjam. Elvesztettem a fejem, mikor megláttam, ahogy Zabinit verik.

Felemelte a fejét, és találkozott a pillantásuk.

– Valamit titkolsz előlem – mondta Perselus, most már sokkal nyugodtabb hangon.

– Nem akarok erről beszélni, Perselus. Legalábbis most még nem – tette hozzá, mikor látta a nagybátyja arcán megjelenő bosszús kifejezést. – Sajnálom. Ez túlságosan is… személyes.

– Mr. Weasley, ha jól gondolom? – Hangja csöpögött a gyűlölettől.

Harry csak legyintett.

– Nem akarok erről beszélni. Kérlek.

Egy pillanatig egymásra meredtek, de végül Perselus volt az, aki megadta magát.

– Rendben. De tudod, hogy nekem elmondhatod, ha valami bánt.

– Tudom. És azt hiszem, mindent el is fogok mondani, de nem most – bólintott Harry és remélte, hogy idővel majd ki tud békülni azzal, amit hallott. Mindennel. Jelenleg viszont lehetetlennek tűnt.

Ezen az éjszakán képtelen volt elaludni. Valahogy sikerült átvernie Perselust, aki soha nem aludt el Harry előtt, de Harrynek most szüksége volt egy kis időre, hogy nyugodtan gondolkodhasson. Hogy mindent újra átgondoljon.

Hiszen kezd lehullani a maszkja. Legalábbis Ron már gyanakodik. Hermione még nem, de most, hogy Ron felhívta a figyelmét a hasonlóságokra, nagyon valószínűnek, hogy rövidesen mindenre rájön. De hát mit tehetne ő ez ellen? Csak egyet tehet: tagad a végsőkig. Semmi mást.

Ami viszont Perselus ügyét illeti, ez már nehezebb dolog volt. Harry elég jól ismerte a múltját, közös fogságuk alatt Perselus megosztotta vele jó pár titkát. De ezek a titkok és bűnök egészen eddig névtelenek maradtak, vagyis bizonyos tekintetben semlegesek. Most viszont már négyet is ismer közülük. Négyet. Egy családot. Két felnőttet és két gyereket.

A fenébe is.

Nem Perselusra volt mérges, még csak becsapottnak sem érezte magát. Csak nem tudta, mit kezdjen ezzel az egésszel.

Szerette ezt a férfit. A nagybátyját. Az apját. És megbocsátott neki mindent, amit őellene elkövetett. De hogy bocsáthatna meg neki a többiért? Hiszen nem az ő dolga, hogy _ezért _megbocsásson. És ez rettenetesen bonyolulttá tette a dolgokat Harry agyában.

Perselus vágyott rá, hogy bocsánatot nyerjen, ezt Harry jól tudta, és azt is, hogy ő maga soha nem fog megbocsátani magának. Még ha minden halott, akit valaha csak megölt, hirtelen feltámadna, és mind azt mondanák, hogy megbocsátanak neki, ő akkor se bocsátana meg magának. És most jön Ron és… és…

De Perselus nem élvezetből vagy szórakozásból ölt! Azért ölt, mert parancsot kapott rá – háború volt, és ő parancsot kapott. És időre volt szüksége, hogy rájöjjön, rossz oldalra állt.

Ezt már sokszor megpróbálta megmagyarázni Perselusnak is, de az mindig csak annyit mondott:

– Az én döntésem volt, hogy csatlakozzam ahhoz a rohadékhoz.

Rengeteg mentséget talált ki, de Perselus egyet sem fogadott el.

– Az én döntésem volt.

EGYETLEN rossz döntés! Egyetlen, amit azért tett, hogy a szüleit kielégítse. Hogy azok szeressék és elfogadják.

– Gyerek voltál még!

– Nem voltam. Eléggé felnőtt voltam ahhoz, hogy átgondoljam a dolgokat, és döntsek. Megtettem, és hibáztam.

És most, mikor Perselus áldozatai kezdtek alakot ölteni, és valós személyekké válni Harry fejében, most kezdte megérteni az egészet. Neki ez csak egy etikai kérdés volt, Perselusnak azonban maga a valóság.

És Ronnak is.

Mikor végre sikerült elaludnia, álma mozgalmas volt és kellemetlen. De nem voltak valódi rémálmai.

A következő nap péntek volt.

Harry rémülten gondolt rá, hogy órákra kell mennie, és szembe kell néznie Hermionéval és Ronnal, sőt, még Neville-lel is, mégis megtette, bár megpróbált láthatatlanná válni, és csendesebb volt, mint azelőtt bármikor, de az első óra mindjárt mágiatörténet volt, és Binns professzor megint beszélgetést kezdeményezett Harryvel. Kelletlenül válaszolgatott a szellem kérdéseire, és örült, mikor végre vége volt az órának.

Megpróbált észrevétlenül kislisszolni a teremből, amint kicsengettek, de Hermione elkapta, és megállította a folyosón.

– Quiet?

Harry idegesen fordult meg, és nagyot nyelt. Nem Hermionétól félt, hanem attól, hogy bizalmatlanságot és megvetést lát majd a szemében. De nem így volt.

– Parvati mondta, hogy kerestél tegnap.

Ó, csak erről van szó.

– Igen. Csak annyit akartam mondani, hogy apa megtalálta Lupinnak a megfelelő bájitalt, és néhány napon belül kiengedik a kórházból. Már eszméletén van. – Nem emelte fel a szemét a földről.

– De hát ez csodálatos! Tudtam, hogy megcsinálja! Hiszen nagyon jó bájital mester, nemde?

Harry megdöbbent. Bármit el tudott volna képzelni Hermionéról, de ezt nem. Hermione mindazok után, amit tegnap hallott róla megdicsérte Perselust… Alig sikerült kinyitnia a száját, de akkor meg nem az jött ki belőle, amit mondani szeretett volna. A szája a maga akaratát követve formálta a szavakat:

– Mikor tegnap kerestelek, véletlenül kihallgattam a beszélgetéseteket Ronnal.

Hermione láthatóan elsápadt.

– Igen?

Harry bólintott.

– És úgy döntöttem, hogy jobb, ha nem barátkozunk. Nem akarom tönkretenni a kapcsolatotokat. A jövőben megpróbállak elkerülni.

– Nem fogsz, és…

– Dehogynem. Elegem van ezekből a gyanúsítgatásokból és ítélkezésekből. Mondd meg Ronnak, hogy többé nem találkozunk, és nem fogok veled tanulni, és mondd meg neki, hogy igaza van, tényleg megpróbáltam megnyerni a háza meg az ő barátságát, de most… most már nem akarom. Nem érdekel, mit gondolnak rólam. Vagy hogy te mit gondolsz rólam – mondta, és olyan gyorsan oldott kereket a dühös lány elől, ami még éppen nem számított futásnak. Nem akart veszekedést kezdeni, és nem akarta, hogy Ron megjelenjen. Az egyetlen griffendéles, akivel Harry nem szándékozott megszakítani a kapcsolatot, Neville volt, mert látta, hogy ő az egyetlen, akivel nyíltan beszélhet. Harry azóta aggódott Neville-ért, hogy először hallott az otthoni életéről, és Harry állandó titkolózása ellenére még valahogy barátok is lettek – másrészt pedig Neville-nek nem nagyon voltak barátai a saját házában.

Harry nem volt vak, észrevette, hogy Hermione egész nap megpróbálta elkapni Ron nagy bosszúságára, de nem adott neki lehetőséget, hogy beszéljen. Minden lopakodó és settenkedő tudományát bevetette, így valahogy mindig sikerült leráznia.

A hétvége roxmortsi hétvége volt, de Perselus azt mondta, hogy ők ehelyett a Szent Mungóba mennek, és elviszik Lupint a Piton kúriába, hogy ott a tanév tartamára barátja gondjaira bízzák. Harry úgy megörült, hogy teljesen elfeledkezett problémáiról.

– Mi is volt a baja, Perselus? – tette fel végre a kérdést, amire Perselus most már tudta a választ is, ahogy a kórház előtt álltak.

– Majdnem megették a kollégái –vigyorodott el, régi gonoszság mosolyának több mint visszfénye mozdította szája szélét. – Ha ember lett volna, belehalt volna. Ha egyszerű vérfarkas lett volna, belehalt volna. De Lupin nem volt egyszerű vérfarkas, mert már évek óta itta a farkasölőfű főzetet, és ettől megváltoztak a szervei. Úgyhogy túlélte, bár nem sok híja volt, hogy abban is maradjon. Kómában volt, és egy olyan főzetre volt szükségünk, ami a farkasölőfű hatását is legyőzi, nem csupán a többi vérfarkas harapásáét. Ez nem egy egyszerű főzet, és Lupin biztos utálni fog miatta, mert rettenetes íze van, és minden másnap- harmadnap innia kell, hogy eszméletén maradjon… Igaz viszont, hogy ezentúl akkor változik át, amikor csak akar…

– Hűha! Ez azt jelenti, hogy animágus lett!

Perselus ingerült pillantást vetett rá.

– Ne butáskodj. Soha nem lesz sima animágus. Még mindig vérfarkas lesz, és minden holdtöltekor átváltozik, mint eddig. De az átváltozás sokkal egyszerűbb lesz, és bármikor képes lesz rá, csak akarnia kell.

– A farkasölőfű főzetet is innia kell?

– Nem, csak az új főzeteket. Miért, talán kevesled?

– Bah. Dehogyis! – vigyorodott el Harry.

Ezután beszéltek a hozzávalókról és a főzés módjáról is, és Harry meglepve vette észre, hogy nagyjából érti Perselus magyarázatát. Bár még mindig voltak lyukak bájitaltan-tudásában, az elmúlt hónapok folyamatos tanulása meghozta a gyümölcsét. Még Perselus is megjegyezte:

– Gyönyörűen feljavultak a jegyeid. Hiába, azok a _tanulással _töltött órák a könyvtárban, Miss Grangerrel… – kacsintott Harryre, aki erősen elvörösödött.

– Én voltam az, és nem ő, aki elolvasta és megtanulta azokat a könyveket. Igen, ő is ott volt, de én tanultam.

– Ó, szóval feladtad végre azt a „hülye vagyok és tehetségtelen" hozzáállást, és elfogadod, hogy nagyon jól helyt tudnál állni a Hollóhátban?

– Nem vagyok hollóhátas! – csattant fel Harry.

– De lehetnél – vonta meg a vállát Perselus, és ejtette a témát. Már Lupin kórterme előtt álltak.

– Jó napot, Lupin – köszönt Perselus, amikor beléptek. Lupin meglepve fordult feléjük.

– Á, Perselus!

– Örülök, hogy megint magadnál vagy.

– Vagyis igaz? – volt Lupin válasza. Szomorú és keserű volt a hangja.

– Micsoda? – kérdezte Perselus értetlenül.

– Harry meghalt.

Harry kényelmetlenül megrándult, és lesütötte a szemét.

Perselus bólintott.

– Ráadásul kibékültem Bl… Tapmanccsal – tette hozzá némi beletörődéssel a hangjában. Azért használta Black becenevét, mert még mindig szökésben volt.

Lupin azonnal felült, és eltátotta a száját.

– Micsoda?

– Harry halála mindkettőnket lesújtott, és úgy döntöttünk, hogy véget vetünk a régi vitáknak, és nem folytatjuk a gyűlölködést. Most az én kúriámban él, azzal a kislánnyal, akit megmentettetek.

– Aha, Anne – Lupin szélesen elmosolyodott. – Mit szólt Tapmancs, mikor meghallotta a nevét?

– _Mindketten _meg voltunk döbbenve, Lupin – biztosította Perselus keserűen.

– Ó – Lupin bocsánatkérő pillantást vetett rá. – Sajnálom. Nem jutott eszembe, hogy te is…

– Semmi baj.

Lupin most elgondolkodva Harryhez fordult. A fiú udvariasan köszönt volt professzorának.

– Jó napot, Mr. Lupin.

– Gondolom, ő a fiad, Perselus – mikor a fiú bólintott, folytatta. – Úgy néz ki, mint a testvéred. – Most Harryhez fordult. – Remus Lupin vagyok.

– Quietus Piton, uram.

A férfi elsápadt, és Perselus felé fordult.

– Ez valami vicc, Perselus?

– Nem. Ő a fiam, és annak a nevét kapta, aki a családomból egyedül méltó arra, hogy a nevét viseljék, Lupin. Jelenleg a Roxfortba jár, de jobb lesz, ha most befejezzük ezt a beszélgetést, hazamegyünk, és ott folytatjuk. Várnak a régi barátok.

* * *

Bárhova is ment, Harry egész nap magán érezte Lupin tekintetét. A fiú látta, hogy beszélni szeretne vele, és nem is lett volna kifogása a beszélgetés ellen, de Anne abban a pillanatban lecsapott rá, hogy beléptek a kapun, és utána sem hagyta magára.

– Már iskolába járok itt, a faluban, és Sirius sokszor eljön velem, mint Tapmancs! Nagyon cuki! – erre a megjegyzésre Harry csak pislogott. Sirius, mint kutya leginkább a Zordóra hasonlított, és minden volt, csak „cuki" nem. – Megpróbált mágiát is tanítani nekem, de én nem tudok varázsolni. Én nem vagyok boszorkány, már korábban is mondtam neki, de mindig azt mondja, hogy egy Black nem lehet egyszerű mugli. Ő is Black, tudtad? – mikor Harry bólintott, a lány folytatta a boldog csacsogást. – Mondtam már, hogy volt otthon egy kutyám, és ő annyira hasonlít rá! És sok trükköt tud a pálcájával, egyszer még a hajamat is lilává változtatta! – felkuncogott. – Mint egyszer Erica csinálta az apjával, mikor dühös volt rá…

– Ki az az Erica? – sikerült Harrynek valahogy beszúrni a kérdést Anne monológjába.

– Jaj, hát Erica egy másik lány az utcából, ahol laktam. Körülbelül veled egyidős –mosolygott Harryre. – de ő nem olyan nyugodt, mint te…

– Ő is boszorkány volt? – kérdezte Harry hirtelen.

Anne megrázta a fejét.

– Nem. Azt hiszem, csak az apja samponjába kevert bele valamit…

Sampon. Anne megjegyzése a samponról elültetett egy gondolatot Harry fejében, ahogy a lány végeérhetetlen csicsergését hallgatta. Anne egy pillanatra sem hagyta abba, és Harrynek nem volt szíve félbeszakítani egészen estig, mikor Sirius, Anne nagy bánatára ágyba parancsolta.

– De én Quiettel akarok maradni! Olyan ritkán van itthon!

– Holnap estig itt maradunk – mondta neki Harry. – Most pedig sipirc az ágyba, és jó legyél!

Anne színpadiasan felsóhajtott, és elvonult.

Sirius elvitte Perselust Fletcherhez is, hogy elvégezzenek valami javítást a kúria védelmi rendszerén. Harry végre egyedül maradt a kíváncsi Lupinnal.

– Nem is tudtam, hogy Perselusnak van egy fia – mondta Lupin, mikor végre magukra maradtak a hosszú nap után.

– Senki se tudta – vonta meg a vállát Harry. – Mindenki előtt titokban tartotta.

– Miért?

– Hogy megvédjen.

– Vol… Tudodki elől? – kérdezte Lupin.

– Nyugodtan nevezheti Voldemortnak. Megszoktam. És különben is muglik neveltek. Engem nem zavar a neve.

– Akkor tudsz Perselus és Voldemort Nagyúr kapcsolatáról.

– Nincs közöttük semilyen kapcsolat – mondta dühösen Harry. – Különösen nem az idei nyár után.

– Tudom – válaszolta Lupin nyugodtan. – A múltjára gondoltam. És a hírnevére.

Harry megvonta a vállát.

– Nem érdekel. Különben is, ha eddig nem is tudtam volna a híréről, már az első napomon az iskolában az orrom alá dörgölték.

– Előítéletek?

– És elsietett következtetések. És elvárások. És gyűlölet, főleg Harry Potter… – Harry félbeszakította magát. – Nem fontos.

– Ronald Weasley?

Harry bólintott.

– Hát ez nem meglepő. Gondolom Weasleyék végre elmondták a gyerekeiknek, mi történt a család másik felével, és miért akartak annyi gyereket.

– Micsoda? – Harry nem értette az utolsó mondatot.

– Molly és Arthur családjának kivégzése után döntöttek úgy, hogy sok gyereket vállalnak, hogy nagy családjuk legyen.

Harry fáradtan dörzsölte meg a homlokát. Láthatóan a múlt határozta meg a jelent. Erre a mozdulatára viszont Lupin teljesen felélénkült.

– Nagyon emlékeztetsz engem valakire, de nem bírok rájönni, hogy kire.

– A nagybátyámra? – találgatott Harry. A felnőttek majdnem mindig az apjához hasonlították. De Lupin megrázta a fejét.

– Nem. Biztosan nem. Bár nagyon hasonlítasz rá. De a mozdulataid…

Fenébe. Harry hirtelen megörült, hogy nem kell sokáig Lupin mellett maradnia. Biztos volt benne, hogy volt professzora rövid úton rájönne, ki is ő valójában.

– Hollóhátas vagy ugye?

– Nem osztottak be – válaszolta Harry. „Nem, griffendéles vagyok," gondolta magában.

Lupin értő pillantást vetett rá.

– Értem.

Ezen az estén nem beszéltek többet. Harry azonban nem tudott szabadulni az érzéstől, hogy Lupin valahogyan rájött.

Még Perselusnak is elmondta a gyanúját.

– Tudja.

– Nem. Vannak megérzései, és gyanakszik, de nem _tud _semmit.

Harry megint nem tudott elaludni. Túlságosan is ki volt merülve, az álom mégis elkerülte.

– Valami bánt téged – mondta nyugodtan Perselus, miután két órán keresztül halgatta Harry nyugtalan forgolódását. – Rémálom? Vagy történt valami?

Harry nem tudta, mit mondjon. És hogyan. És minek. Úgyhogy csak feküdt ott, csendben.

– Ugyanaz, mint két napja? – jött a következő kérdés.

– Igen – Harry hangja rekedt volt.

Perselus kifejezetten jól értett a vallatásához.

– A Weasley fiú volt az.

– Igen.

– Megbántott.

– Valójában nem is. Kihallgattam egy beszélgetést közte és Hermione között.

– Rólam beszélt, ugye?

– Nem – hazudta Harry. Erre a beszélgetésre még nem készült fel. Még nem. – Azt mondta, hogy át akarom venni Harry helyét és Harry barátait, hogy beférkőzzek a világos oldalra, és aztán eláruljam őket.

Perselus felkuncogott.

– Nem is olyan hülye ez a Weasley kölyök, ahogy gondoltam. Hiszen tényleg meg akarod szerezni Harry helyét, nem? Sosem nem gondoltam volna, hogy ő lesz az első, aki észreveszi a közted és a régi Harry közti hasonlóságot…

– Te észreveszed? – kérdezte Harry kíváncsian.

– Igen, számomra majdnem ugyanolyan vagy. De Albus azt mondja, megváltoztál. Én nem tudom megítélni. Minden nap látlak, láttalak, ahogy változol, és újraszervezed az életedet, úgyhogy fokozatosan megszoktam a változásokat. Albus nem. Ő alig lát téged, neki ezek a változások nagynak és hirtelennek tűnnek. Nehéz dolgom volt, hogy meggyőzzem, hogy nem egyik napról a másikra történt minden.

– De hiszen nem is változtam! – kiáltotta Harry meglepetten.

– Dehogynem, Quiet. És nem csak a jegyeid. Az egész viselkedésed. Azt hiszem, kezdesz felnőni –mosolyodott el. – És jó is, hogy változtál. Azt hiszem, ez az egyetlen oka annak, hogy Miss Granger még nem leplezett le.

– De ha tényleg felnőtt vagyok, miért futkosok hozzád minden hülye problémámmal? Miért nem tudom őket egyedül megoldani?

– Nem futkosol hozzám. Éppen ellenkezőleg. Mindig megpróbálsz mindent egyedül megoldani, bár nem kellene. Azért vagyok itt, hogy segítsek.

– A felnőtteknek nincs szükségük segítségre.

Ezen a ponton Perselusból kitört a nevetés. Nem valami boldog, gondtalan nevetés volt, inkább keserűen csengett.

– Azt te csak úgy hiszed.

Harry kétkedve nézett rá.

– Át akarsz verni. Te soha nem jössz hozzám a problémáiddal.

– Mert nem hiszem, hogy bölcs dolog lenne hozzád fordulnom velük. Te a fi… izé… unokaöcsém vagy, és a mostohafiam. Nem hiszem, hogy jó ötlet az, amikor a szülők a gyerekeikkel beszélik meg a gondjaikat. Van barátom, akivel beszélgethetek, ha szükségem van rá.

Perselus felsóhajtott. Ez közel volt. Majdnem elszólta magát Harry előtt. A fiú biztos halálra rémült volna, azt mondja neki, hogy a „fiam". Féltékenység mardosta. Féltékeny volt Potterre. És Quietusra. Harry úgynevezett apáira. És szégyellte magát e miatt a féltékenysége miatt.

Harry zavartan nézett rá. Nem tudta, mit akart neki Perselus először mondani. Hogy túlságosan fiatal? Hogy nem megbízható? Biztosan azt.

Perselus nem bízik benne. Bármit is mond, még mindig csak egy hülye kisfiúnak nézi, és a szülőkről meg a gyerekekről tett megjegyzése csak rontott a helyzeten.

És aztán ott voltak Ron szavai.

Igaza volt, mikor úgy döntött, hogy nem beszél Perselusnak arról, amit hallott. Maga is megbirkózik vele. Mindennek tetejébe nincs szüksége még Perselus megvetésére is.

De nem, nincs igaza, jutott most eszébe. Perselus soha nem vetette meg őt. Na jó, nem soha, de a nyár óta, és azóta felnőttként is kezelte. De akkor miért nem beszél Harrynek arról, mi bántja? Miért zárja őt ki az életéből? Megint a barátságról van szó, jött rá Harry, de mostanáig mindig úgy gondolt a barátokra, mint olyanokra, akik kölcsönösen megosztják egymással a dolgaikat. Hiszen ez volt az ő legnagyobb baja – annyira kevés dolgot oszthat meg velük, és ezért nem is válhatnak igazi barátokká, kivéve talán Neville-t.

Felhúzta a takarót az álláig, és szorosan belecsavarta magát. Keserűség mardosta, de nem engedett a sírásnak. A felnőttek nem sírnak. Felnőttek.

De ő nem felnőtt.

De Perselus azt mondta, hogy felnőtt.

Ez aztán teljesen összezavarta. Többé már nem tudta, mit gondoljon magáról.

És még mindig nem tudta, hogy mit gondoljon Perselusról.

* * *

Na, most végre összeszedtem magam, és gyorsabban frissítettem.

Ha hagynátok néhány szónyi véleményt, igencsak boldog lennék.

Enahma


	10. Chapter 10

**Fordította: Enelen  
Átolvastam: én  
**

**

* * *

**

**10. fejezet – Kérdések és válaszok**

* * *

– Takarítsd fel a manók fészkét és mehetsz is – mosolygott rá Hagrid. – Használhatsz mágiát – tette hozzá, aztán magára hagyta Harryt a lusta és közömbös állatokkal.

Harry összehúzta a szemöldökét. Perselus, mint mindig, most is rendes büntetőmunkát szabott ki rá, soha egyiket se úszhatta meg. Ebben az évben már négyet is kapott: az elsőt a bájitaltan órai robbanásért, a másodikat Ron törött orráért, ezt, a harmadikat a folyosón való futkosásért, és a negyediket Malfoy megveréséért. Harry meglepve vette észre, hogy a viselkedése láthatóan sokkal inkább sérti az iskola szabályait, mint a régi Harryé. Eddig soha senkivel nem verekedett össze, és most, két hónapon belül már a második embert veri meg.

Nem tetszett neki ez a dolog. Ha nem vigyáz, a végén még tényleg mehet a Szent Brútuszba, hogy önmérsékletre tanítsák. Szent Brútusz – az iskola gondolatára eszébe jutottak Dursleyék is. Valószínűleg már soha nem tér vissza a Privet Drive-ra, soha többé nem látja a családot, amelyik annyira gyűlölte, amelyik semmibe se vette, és úgy kezelte, mint egy fura, semmirekellő kis dolgot. Akkora volt a köztük és Perselus között levő különbség, hogy Harry elszégyellte magát, amiért azt gondolta, hogy a nevelőapja ki akarja zárni az életéből. Perselus soha nem zárná őt ki. Perselus befogadta, szerette, törődött vele, beszélgetett vele, ruhákat vett neki, könyveket, egy vadonatúj bájitalfőző felszerelést (_„haladó bájitalkészítőknek és bájitalfőző mestereknek"_ ajánlva, Harry még meg is kérdezte, Perselus nem magának vette-e), és vajsört meg édességeket, ahányszor Roxmortsban jártak. Vigyázott rá, mikor aludt, megvigasztalta rémálmai után, segített a tanulásban, ha szüksége volt valakire, hogy elmagyarázza a dolgokat, és mindennek a tetejébe még büszkélkedett is vele az egész iskola előtt.

Micsoda hülye gondolat is az, hogy Perselus kizárja őt az életéből!

De valami mégis van közöttük, valami, amiről nem beszélnek, és ez Harryt borzasztóan idegesítette.

Miután befejezte az ól takarítását, megigazította a ruháit, és kilépett az udvarra, hogy azt is kitakarítsa. A levegő tiszta volt, de maróan jeges északi szél fújt. November utolsó hetében jártak.

Ahogy kilépett az épületből, kiszúrt egy vékony alakot, aki a kert hátsó részében állt. Az illető fáradtan a kerítésnek dőlt, és csuklya volt a fején, amit a kerítés hideg fájához szorított.

Harry elfeledkezett munkájáról, a kimerült alakhoz lépett, és óvatosan megköszörülte a torkát.

– Izé… Segíthetek valamiben?

Az illető felemelte a fejét, és Harryre nézett. Janus húga, Leah volt az. Ahogy egymásra néztek, Leah erősen elpirult, és gyorsan elfordította a pillantását, Harry pedig zavarba jött, és furcsa, bizonytalan érzés öntötte el, olyasmi, mint tavaly, mikor Cho közelébe került.

– Nem, kösz – suttogta a lány, de nem mozdult.

Harry bizonytalanul egyik állt lábáról a másikra, de nem tudta mit mondjon, hogyan folytassa a beszélgetést, vagy hogy folytassa-e egyáltalán. De ekkor Leah megint rá nézett.

– Mit csinálsz itt? – kérdezte komolyan.

– Pucolom a manókat – vonta meg a fiú a vállát. – Büntetőmunka.

Erre a lány láthatóan megdöbbent, és megint felkapta a fejét.

– Büntetőmunkát kaptál? Te? – megrázta a fejét. – Kitől?

– Piton professzortól – vigyorodott el Harry.

A lány szemei még jobban elkerekedtek.

– Viccelsz.

– Egyáltalán nem – Harry szája szinte fülig húzódott. – Megvertem az egyik drágalátos mardekárosát.

– Jaj, hogy az! – Leah halványan elmosolyodott. – Janus mesélte. Összeverekedtetek Malfoyjal Zabini miatt, ugye?

– Látom, megvannak a kémeid a mardekárosok között.

– Éppúgy, ahogy a bátyámnak is van egy kémje a hugrabugosoknál. – Most már Leah is szélesen elmosolyodott. – És neked is vannak titkos ügynökeid a Griffendélben és a Mardekárban is.

– Ne hagyd ki a Hollóhátat se! – kuncogott fel Harry.

– Miért?

– Mert Flitwick professzor annak a háznak a feje.

– Ő is neked dolgozik?

– Ó igen. Élete értelme, hogy meggyőzze apámat, engedjen az ő házába – kacsintott rá Harry, aztán közelebb hajolva a fülébe súgta. – Már csak egy kettős ügynököm hiányzik a Hugrabugba.

– Akkor hadd tájékoztassam önt, Mr. Piton, hogy közöttünk senkit se talál majd, aki hajlandó lenne önnek dolgozni. A házunk híres a hűségéről.

– A hűséget, azt megértem. De kihez vagytok hűségesek?

– Én mindenkihez hűséges vagyok, akit tisztelek vagy szeretek.

– És mi van a házaddal?

– Tisztelem a tradíciókat – mondta Leah teljesen komoly hangon.

– Túlságosan is komolyak vagytok, ugye?

– Mindig.

Harry gonoszul elvigyorodott.

– És mi volt az a vihorászás az üvegházban a gyógynövénytan órákon?

Leah megint elpirult, szeplői szinte virítottak sápadt arcán, mélykék szemei bosszúsan csillogtak. Lehajtotta a fejét, és selymes tapintásúnak tűnő haja arcába hullott.

Harrynek elállt a lélegzete, a lány olyan szép volt. Egy pillanattal később viszont annyira zavarba hozták az érzései, hogy hátralépett, és szégyenlősen kinyögte.

– Sajnálom, be vissza kell mennem dolgozni – aztán sarkon fordult, hogy magára hagyja a lányt.

De aztán valami reccsent: hátranézett, és látta, hogy Leah bemászik az udvarba.

– Segítsek? – kérdezte, és Harry rábólintott.

* * *

Még mindig lihegett, mikor hazaért. Szélesen vigyorgott, és izgatottnak érezte magát, tele energiával, annyira, hogy szeretett volna ugrálni vagy szaladni és megverni valakit, akárkit…

Perselus viszont egyáltalán nem volt boldog.

– Holnap megint jönnek az aurorok, hogy ellenőrizzék a diákokat – jelentette be. Harry elsápadt, és a korábbi boldog érzései úgy elmúltak, mintha nem is lettek volna.

– De Mr. Patil megint itt lesz, ugye? – kérdezte Harry reménykedve.

– Nem – Perselus megrázta a fejét. – Külföldön van. Franciaországba ment egy nemzetközi találkozóra.

Harry megremegett. Ez rosszul hangzott.

Mikor az aurorok szeptemberben ellenőrizni jöttek, Patil, mint minisztériumi alkalmazott, végig felügyelte az összes mardekáros kikérdezését, Harryt is beleértve, Perselus külön kérésére. Így mindenki elkerülhette a kényelmetlen helyzeteket és a szükségtelen durvaságot. Ez volt az oka annak, hogy Harry akkor olyan egyszerűen megúszta.

Harry egy székhez támolygott, és lehuppant rá.

– Vagyis számíthatunk a legrosszabbra… – sóhajtott fel. – És már megint itt vannak a vágások. Most mit mondjak nekik? Baleset?

– Igen, azt hiszem az lesz a legjobb. – Perselus fáradtan hunyta be a szemét. – Ahogy a múltkor megegyeztünk.

– Jól van – Harry fürkészőn végigmérte. – Te is ideges vagy, ugye?

– Természetesen. Az én házamat is legalább annyit fogják zaklatni, mint téged. Szeretném, ha már vége lenne.

– Én is.

A rossz hírek után az éjszaka is szörnyű volt, tele félelemmel, rémálmokkal, és mikor Harry megnyugodott annyira, hogy megint elaludjon, még egy víziója is volt. Ennek eredményeként másnap reggelre mindketten alig álltak a lábukon. Harry alig bírt felöltözni, és úgy döntött, hogy kihagyja a reggelit. A nap első része viszont normálisan telt, a Griffendél ház volt az utolsó, amit átvizsgáltak, és az ötödévesekre csak délután, a mágikus lények gondozása után került sor. Addigra már Harry is megnyugodott, megebédelt, és még Perselussal is beszélt, aki biztosította róla, hogy az aurorok egész rendesek voltak.

Szinte teljesen megnyugodott, mire ő került sorra. A kivizsgálásra egy harmadik emeleti üres tanteremben került sor, az igazgató irodájához közel. A folyosón várták, hogy behívják őket, és gyorsan haladtak. Az aurorok láthatóan szerettek volna minél hamarább túllenni a dolgon, úgyhogy csak vetettek egy _Revelo _bűbájt, feltettek néhány kérdést, és már mentek is tovább.

Harry ásítozott, és félig el is aludt, mire végre bejutott.

Két auror ült a sötét szobában, egy fáklyával megvilágított asztal mögött, és a fáklyát úgy állították, hogy az ülő alakok sötétben maradjanak. Egyikük egy darab pergamenre írt valamit, a másik teát iszogatott.

– Neve? – kérdezte a férfi, aki írt.

– Quietus Piton – válaszolta Harry engedelmesen.

A férfi felemelte a pillantását a pergamenről és egyenesen rá nézett.

A pillantásuk egymásba kapcsolódott.

Harry megint szembesült a gyűlölettel, a puszta, nem is titkolt gyűlölettel, ami annyira hasonlított Ronra. Igen, Ronra, és nem is véletlenül.

Percy ült előtte, és a szája lassú, vészjósló mosolyra húzódott.

– Piton – ismételte meg Harry nevét.

A másik auror meglepetésében majdnem eldobta a csészéjét. Harry őt is megismerte, egy évvel Percy előtt végzett, egy hollóhátas prefektus volt, de a nevére nem emlékezett.

– Rokonságban áll Perselus Pitonnal? – kérdezte a férfi. Percy szemei várakozóan villantak fel.

Harry pontosan tudta, mi fog most történni.

– Igen – válaszolta lemondó hangon.

– A helyi halálfalónk fia – suttogta Percy a másik fiúnak, elég hangosan ahhoz, hogy Harry is megértse.

– Az apám NEM halálfaló – sziszegte, és fenyegetően pillantást vetett a két aurorra.

– Aki egyszer halálfaló volt, mindig is halálfaló marad, Mr. Piton. – Percy összevonta a szemöldökét. – A ruhaujjad. Tűrd fel. Gyerünk.

Harrynek nem tetszett a parancsoló hang, de nem tiltakozott. Felesleges lenne, és szeretett volna olyan gyorsan kijutni a teremből, ahogy csak lehetséges. Várakozóan nézett a karjaira. Most normálisnak, simának tűnt rajtuk a bőr, de ahogy eléri őket a _Revelo _bűbáj, megint tisztán láthatóvá válnak a sebhelyek. Harry már három hete nem látta őket, utoljára akkor, mikor Perselus ellenőrizte őket, egy héttel az Averyről szóló víziója után. Felsóhajtott és várakozóan felemelte a fejét.

– _Revelo _– mondta a volt hollóhátas.

A rózsaszín csíkok olyan lassan rajzolódtak elő a bőrén, mint a tintavonások a Tekergők Térképén, amikor kimondják a megfelelő jelszót. Az egyetlen különbség annyi volt, hogy Harry vágásai nem vették fel sem a londoni metró pontos térképét, mint Dumbledore híres sebhelye a bal térde felett, sem a Roxfort alaprajzának vázát. Az ő sebhelyei sokkal fontosabb dolgokra emlékeztettek, amit a Rémálom Kúriában kapott: a méltóság, emberség, elnyomás, feledés, hagyomány, szeretet és a család emlékei, sebhelyek, amik Voldemorthoz kötik, mint az a másik a homlokán, ami most elrejtve maradt a haja alatt – ezek örök emlékek maradnak, és soha nem hagyják felejteni…

– Hol szerezted ezeket a sebhelyeket? – kérdezte Percy kifürkészhetetlen arccal. De a hangja! Tiszta szadizmus.

– Autóbalesetben. Keresztül estem a szélvédőn.

Még Harry maga sem volt benne biztos, hogy ez vajon elég meggyőzően hangzott-e.

– Mikor? – csattant a következő kérdés.

– Nyáron.

– Igazán? Akkor meglepően lassan gyógyulnak!

Harry hallotta a hitetlenkedést Percy hangjában. Lesütötte a szemét.

– Mugli kórházban kezeltek.

Percy mellé lépett.

– Nyújtsd ki a kezed – parancsolta.

Harry felsóhajtott, de engedelmeskedett.

– Nekem elég újaknak tűnnek. – Megvető mosoly jelent meg Percy arcán. – Mióta vagdosod magad?

Harry szemei tágra nyíltak meglepetésében.

– Nem vagdosom magam! Nem vagyok öngyilkos típus.

– Tényleg nem? Akkor hadd lássam. Azt mondtad, átestél a szélvédőn. Gondolom, akkor máshol is vannak sebhelyeid.

Harry zavara kényelmetlen szégyenkezésbe fordult.

– Nem hiszem, hogy ez idetartozik – nyögte ki végül.

– Vedd le a ruháidat! – kiáltott rá durván Percy.

– Nem.

– Vedd le őket, vagy erőszakhoz folyamodok.

– Semmi joga, hogy parancsolgasson! – mondta Harry, és elgondolkozott azon, hogy vajon ismerte-e ezt a fiút valaha igazán. Végülis Percy mindig is korlátolt volt, és szeretett a szabályokhoz ragaszkodni, de Harry nem emlékezett rá, hogy valaha ilyen erőszakos és durva lett volna. Talán mert korábban nem Piton fia volt, és Percy sem tudott Piton múltjáról. Arról már nem is beszélve, hogy Percy akkor még nem volt auror, és a minisztériumi kiképzés elég erős volt ahhoz, hogy megrontson bárkit, akiben nem volt elég emberség, hogy ellenálljon a mások feletti hatalom csábításának.

– Én itt a minisztériumot képviselem, a te apád meg halálfaló. Gyanú alatt állsz, hogy az ő nyomdokait követed, úgyhogy nyugodtan adhatok neked parancsokat, ha szükségesnek látom, és most szükségesnek látom.

Harry összefonta a karjait maga előtt és a fejét felemelve egyenesen Percy szemébe nézett.

– Nem veszem le a ruhámat. Az apám már több mint tizenhat éve nem halálfaló, és nem gyanúsíthatnak… – nem tudta folyatni. Akkora pofont kapott, hogy a földre zuhant tőle. Ahogy a szájához emelte a kezét, valami nedvességet érzett. Vér. Rémülten pillantott fel.

Ez tényleg az a Percy lenne, akit évek óta ismert, akinek a családja olyan volt, mintha a sajátja lenne?

Mi történt? Mi okozta ezt a hirtelen változást?

Harry megrázta a fejét, hogy látása kitisztuljon, de megszédült.

– Szóval? Levetkőzöl magadtól, vagy folytassam… – sziszegte Percy fenyegető hangon.

Harry felállt, és leporolta magát. Méltóság, emlékeztette magát.

– Nem fogom. És viselkedését jelenteni fogom a minisztériumban – mondta nyugodtan.

– Ó, valóban? Ennek örülök. Legalább alaposan kivizsgálják az esetet.

Harry arcából kifutott a vér. Nem. Semmi szüksége azokra a vizsgálatokra.

– Jól van. Vedd le a ruháidat, vagy én veszem le, de akkor többet nem hordhatod őket! – mondta Percy, és ráfogta a pálcáját.

Harry nem mozdult, csak határozottan Percy szemébe nézett.

– Stupor! – mondta Percy, és az átok hason találta Harryt. Térdre zuhant, és kábultan érezte, hogy a férfi a fején át lehúzza róla felsőjét. Megremegett. A szobában jeges volt a levegő, és ő a földön térdelt, félmeztelenül, kitéve két kíváncsi, gonosz szempár vizsgálódásának.

Mikor Percy közelebb hajolt és végighúzta az ujját az egyik hosszú vágáson, Harry undorodva felnyögött.

– Ne érj hozzám! – sziszegte.

– Azt teszek veled, amit csak akarok. – A másik fiúhoz fordult. – A vágások újak, ahogy gondoltam is. Nem régibbek egy hónaposnál.

Harry megrémült. Nem, ez nem lehet igaz! Most mindjárt leleplezik.

– Magyarázatot kérek. Gyerünk – vicsorgott rá Percy, de Harry nem válaszolt. A száját se nyitotta ki. Kifutott az ötletekből.

– Maradt még valamennyi veritaserum?

– Igen, de csak egy fél üveggel. A mardekárosok mind megitták.

Mostanra Harryt elöntötte a pánik. Úgy érezte magát, mint egy csapdába jutott állat, ráadásul alig tudott megmozdulni a kábító átok miatt. Összeszedte minden lelkierejét, és felállt.

– azt hiszem, ezzel vége is a kihallgatásomnak – mondta, és egy lépést tett az ajtó felé.

– Tévedsz. – Most már mind a két fiú hozzálépett.

Hosszú csata kezdődött. Harry erőlködött, hogy csukva tartsa a száját, a másik kettő pedig megpróbálta felfeszíteni, és leönteni a főzetet a torkán. Harry rúgott, kapart, harapott, hogy megvédje magát, de sokkal erősebbek voltak, és egy idő után sikerült őt kiteríteniük a földön, a vállait fájdalmasan a földhöz szegezve. Harry megrándult, ahogy a piszkos, jéghideg padló a puszta bőréhez ért, de nem nyitotta ki a száját egyetlen pillanatra sem.

Percy a mellkasára térdelt, míg a másik fiú megragadta az állkapcsát.

Harry kétségbeesetten küszködött. Érezte, hogy egyre közeledik a vég. Az üveg már nagyon közel volt… és a száját markoló kéz is lassan elérte a célját. Percy közelebb vitte az üveget az arcához. És ekkor, egy hirtelen ötlet hatására felkapta a fejét, és ezzel kiütötte az üveget a gyanútlan Percy kezéből.

A palack a földre zuhant, és bár nem tört el, a tartalma mind kifolyt.

Ekkor az ajtó nyikorgása félbeszakította az egyenlőtlen harcot. Harry reménykedve felpillantott a belépő férfira, de a reménye szertefoszlott, ahogy meglátta. A hivatalos auror volt az, aki az egész vizsgálatot irányította.

– Mi folyik itt?

– Mr. Piton nem akarta bevenni a veritaserumot – egyenesedett fel a volt hollóhátas. – És megpróbáltuk meggyőzni, de kiborította az utolsó üveget.

– Hülyék – mordult fel a férfi. – Menjen onnan, Mr. Weasley. El kellett volna kábítaniuk, és úgy a torkába önteniük a szérumot. Mire akartak választ szerezni?

– Összezavarodott, mikor megkérdeztem tőle, hol szerezte a sebhelyeit. Azt mondta, legalább hat hónaposak, de én úgy egy hónaposnak nézem őket, nem többnek.

Az auror durván megragadta Harry vállát, és talpra rántotta.

Harry feladta az ellenállást. Lehunyta a szemét, és összeszorította a száját.

– Szemtelen kölyök – mondta a férfi dühösen. Harry megremegett: Perselus szokta játékosan „szemtelen kölyöknek" szólítani. Ez a megjegyzés eddig még soha nem fájt. Mindig valami jóhoz kapcsolódott. Perselus… Most biztos a mardekárosait próbálja megnyugtatni, gondolta Harry, és ez rendben is volt. Egy kis idő múlva már ő is vele lesz, és hallgathatja a csillapító, nyugtató szavait… – Válaszolj Mr. Weasley kérdésére!

Soha, gondolta Harry. Előbb halna meg, mint hogy elárulja nekik a titkot.

Egy pofon csattant az arcán, és Harry megtántorodott, ahogy egy pillanatra elvesztette az egyensúlyát, de egyébként nem reagált.

A pofont még jó néhány másik követte, amíg az auror bele nem unt, látva, hogy nem ér el vele semmit.

– Jól van, fiú. Ha nem válaszolsz, megátkozlak.

Harry mély lélegzetet vett, hogy felkészítse magát az átokra, de még mindig nem reagált. Ez rosszabb, mint gondolta. Az öreg mindjárt megátkozza. Perselus már régen megmondta, hogy a minisztérium kínzásai semmivel sem jobbak Voldemorténál.

Harry érezte, hogy könnyek égetik a csukott szemhéjait. Mindent megtett, hogy elkerülje a minisztérium kínzásait és most itt van, minden kísérlete kudarcot vallott. Elvesztette a barátait, a nevét, a múltját, hogy megmeneküljön előle, de mégsem sikerült.

Ezek voltak az utolsó gondolatai, mielőtt a Tormenta átok lecsapott rá.

Néhány perc hihetetlen kín után a világ elsötétült előtte.

Harry eszméletlenül zuhant a földre.

* * *

Neville kényelmetlenül fészkelődött a széken, míg arra várt, hogy Quietus előjöjjön a szobából. Már húsz perce bent volt, és ez kezdte idegesíteni. Mi a fene folyik ott?

Néha Hermionéra pislantott, aki legalább olyan idegesnek tűnt, mint ő, és egy idő után otthagyta önelégülten vigyorgó barátját, és átült Neville mellé. Neville egy hosszú, elgondolkodó pillantást vetett Ronra. Néhány hónapja még barátok voltak, de most már majdhogynem gyűlölte a vörös hajú fiút. Ahogy Quietusszal bánt, az megbocsáthatatlan volt. Quietus nyugodt, csendes fiú volt, aki megpróbálta elkerülni mások figyelmét, de mindig kész volt segíteni bárkinek, aki hozzá fordult segítségért, ráadásul megtette, amit Neville szerint senki más nem tudott volna: megszelídítette a barátságtalan, gonosz bájitaltan professzort. Neville még mindig nem kedvelte a sötét, magas és állandóan gúnyosan mosolygó férfit, de néha-néha már látta emberi oldalát is, leginkább akkor, amikor fiával volt, és ez megváltoztatta róla alkotott véleményét. Piton még mindig tudott szemét lenni, de többé már nem volt kibírhatatlan.

Egyszer a két Piton meghívta egy vajsörre Roxmortsban a Három Seprűbe. Emlékezett az idegességre, és hogy jó néhányszor megpróbálta meggyőzni Quietust, hogy ez egyáltalán nem jó ötlet, de nem sikerült neki – aztán két kellemes órát töltött el velük, és jól elszórakozott könnyed vitatkozásukon. Látható volt, milyen jó kapcsolat van kettejük, apa és fia között, és titokban irigyelte őket kapcsolatukért. Mindig szeretett volna egy apát, de nem adatott meg neki, és a nagyanyja soha nem mulasztotta volna el az orra alá dörgölni, milyen undorító, lelketlen alak volt az apja.

Igen, Piton, a gúnyosan mosolygó szemétláda láthatóan megváltozott, és Neville örült ennek a változásnak.

Még azzal a mardekáros fiúval, Aresszel, Quietus másik barátjával is összebarátkozott Quietus kedvéért. Ares apja halálfaló volt, aki most mágikus képességeitől megfosztva (ami majdnem olyan komoly büntetés volt, mint a dementorcsók) most a minisztérium másik börtönében, a Libertyben tartották ült (egy másik szigeten, nem messze Azkabantól, amit azóta nem használtak, hogy a dementorok csatlakoztak Tudjukkihez). A bíróság életfogytiglanra ítélte. Neville a hírt nem Arestől hallotta, nem is Quietus mondta el neki: a _Prófétában _olvasta. A cikk megjelenése után a mardekáros fiú láthatóan várt arra, hogy most majd megveti, és otthagyja, de hiába. Neville nem törődött az apjával, hiszen az övé sem volt az emberiesség mintaképe. Néhány nappal később Ares csatlakozott hozzá a mágikus lények gondozása órán, és azóta jóban voltak. Neville néha elgondolkodott Quietus helyzetén: két barátja volt, az egyik egy auror, a másik egy halálfaló fia, szép kis társaság!

De Quietus még mindig a szobában volt, és végül Hermione volt az, aki feltette a kérdést:

– Mit gondolsz, mit csinálhatnak vele?

Neville persze nem tudta, de azok után, amiket a nagyanyja az aurorokról mesélt, rossz előérzet kelt benne. Az idegessége csak tovább nőtt, mikor az öreg auror, apja egy régi barátja lépett be a szobába.

– Neville, tennünk kell valamit – mondta végül Hermione. – Attól félek, hogy… bántják.

Neville hitetlenkedve nézett rá.

– Miért bántanák? Az aurorok nem durvák a gyerekekkel, kivéve a halálfalókéival…

– Mint amilyen Quietus is – suttogta Hermione olyan halkan, hogy csak Neville hallja meg. A fiú elsápadt.

– Az apja… úgy érted, hogy… de hiszen… ő egy professz..

– Már majdnem húsz éve volt az – magyarázta Hermione gyorsan. – Már nem az, kém volt, már az első háborúban is, de a minisztérium emberei talán…

Neville képtelen volt megmozdulni. Akkor Quietus… Piton… A francba! EZ volt az oka az örökös titkolózásnak! És a Ron és Hermione közti beszélgetés, amit kihallgattak… Hirtelen minden új értelmet kapott. Quietus fura viselkedése utána… És Neville biztos volt benne, hogy Ares se tud róla. Megrázta a fejét, hogy kitisztuljanak a gondolatai. De… elárulták, becsapottnak érezte magát. Ő annyi mindent megosztott Quietusszal! És…

De végülis Quietus nem árulhatta el az apja titkait.

Piton… egy halálfaló. Egy pillanatra megint gyűlölni kezdte a férfit. Az az átkozott szemét! Hogy mert vele úgy bánni, mint…?

Aztán hirtelen eszébe jutott. Gyanúsítás. A minisztérium pincebörtöne. Kínzások. Az apja.

És most Quietust bántják. A fiút kínozzák az apja bűneiért.

Ez nem tisztességes!

A következő pillanatban kiviharzott a folyosóra. Egyenesen a kőszörnyhöz rohant, hogy szóljon az igazgatónak, de hirtelen rájött, hogy nem tudja a jelszót.

Most akkor mit csináljon?

Meg kell mondania Pitonnak. De Piton egy… Nem számít. Most a fiáról van szó, nem őróla.

Megpördült és elindult a pince felé. A folyosók üresek voltak, mert éppen az utolsó óra folyt, úgyhogy nyugodtan szaladhatott, anélkül, hogy tartania kellett volna tőle, hogy belerohan valakibe, kivéve persze Fricset.

Vagyis inkább Mrs. Norrist. Futás közben Neville nem vette időben észre az árnyékban álldogáló macskát, csak mikor már elbotlott benne. A macska fájdalmasan felnyávogott, majd dühösen rásziszegett Neville-re, de az nem törődött vele. Felállt, és rohant tovább a célja felé. Mire elérte a pincét, Frics már ott ordítozott a sarkában.

– Hé, fiú! Állj meg, vagy ki leszel rúgva, még a vacsora előtt! Hogy mersz belerúgni Mrs. Norrisba! Állj! Állj meg te szemtelen…!

De többet nem hallott, mert ekkor elérte a bájital tantermet, és kivágta az ajtót.

Éppen szemtől szemben állt Pitonnal, aki olyan dühösen nézett rá, mint régen.

– Mr. Longbottom! Ez egy… – de nem tudta befejezni.

– Quietus! – kiáltotta Neville idegesen. – Már negyven perce a szobában van…

Nem kellett folytatnia.

– Az órának vége, mehettek – sziszegte Piton, és már szaladt is ki a teremből. Elhúzott a tiltakozó Frics mellett, siettében még Mrs. Norris farkára is rátaposott. Neville a nyomában lihegett.

– Negyven perce hívták be, és úgy húsz perce még Mr. Bamberg is bement… Féltem, hogy… Ugye nem fogják bántani?

– Mr. Longbottom, ahelyett, hogy hülyeségeket hord össze, inkább hívja az igazgatót – mordult rá Piton, félbeszakítva Neville ideges motyogását.

– Próbáltam. Nem tudom a jelszót – mondta panaszos hangon.

– A jelszó Caramel. És most siessen!

De Neville-nek már nem kellett elmennie az igazgatóért. Éppen a terem ajtaja előtt találkoztak össze. A két felnőtt egymásra pislantott, aztán egyszerre felkiáltottak:

– Aperio!

– Az Alohomora erősebb verziója – magyarázta Neville-nek Hermione.

Az ajtó hangos dörrenéssel kivágódott.

– Capitulatus! – volt a következő átok, aztán Piton berohant a terembe. Dumbledore a három aurorhoz lépett. Már nyitotta a száját, mikor Piton felkiáltott.

– Eszméletlen, Albus!

Eddigre már Neville és Hermione is az ajtóban álltak, és befelé leselkedek. Amit láttak, attól kis híján elállt a szívverésük. Quietus a földön feküdt, félmeztelenül, sápadt bőrét vágások és sebhelyek borították, az arca véres, haja nyirkos az izzadságtól. Nagy meglepetésükre Piton leült a piszkos, hideg földre és az ölébe emelte a fiú fejét. Sárgás arca még a szokásosnál is sápadtabbnak tűnt, és fekete szemei furcsán csillogtak. Könnyezik? Úgy látszott, semmit sem érzékel abból, ami körülveszi, kivéve a fiát, úgyhogy Neville gyors pillantást vetett az igazgatóra, aztán elindult megkeresni Madam Pomfreyt.

– Mi történt? – volt a nővér első kérdése. Mikor Neville elmondta, mit látott, a nő felkapott néhány tekercs gézt, és egy üveg nyugtató főzetet, semmi mást. Neville ezen meglepődött, de egy szót sem szólt, csak csendben követte a morgó nővért.

– Aurorok, ez csodálatos… Három gyerek van már a kórházban, és most itt a negyedik… Ügyes munka…! …Spanyol inkvizíció…

Mire elérték a tantermet, Neville megtudta, hogy aznap három mardekáros (egy elsőéves és két harmadikos) végezte a kórházban enyhe sokkal, és Madam Pomfrey attól tartott, Quietus is sokkot kapott. Neville ugyan kételkedett ebben, de nem mert tiltakozni: tekintve, hogy mennyi baleset érte, fontos volt a jó viszony fenntartása.

A nővér úgy lépett be, hogy egyetlen pillantást se vetett az aurorokra, akik most az igazgatóval vitatkoztak vadul. Letérdelt a bájital professzor mellé, és Neville ámulatára a kezében levő üvegcse tartalmának a felét először a kábult férfi torkán döntötte le. Csak mikor a professzor szorítása enyhült Quietuson, akkor kezdte megvizsgálni a fiút.

– Megtagadta a választ egy egyszerű kérdésre! – az öreg auror dühös volt. – Még ellent is mondott magának!

– Mit kérdezett tőle? – kérdezte az igazgató fenyegető hangon.

– A sebhelyeiről kérdeztük. Először azt mondta, hogy autóbalesete volt a nyáron, de aztán láttam, hogy azok a sebhelyek nem öregebbek egy hónapnál! – Percy volt az, aki válaszolt, a karjait védekezően összefonva maga előtt az idegességtől. Nem szokott hozzá, hogy Dumbledore-ral vitatkozzon.

Az igazgató a nővérhez fordult.

– Jól van, akkor azt hiszem, jobb, ha megkérdezzük a szakértőt. Poppy?

Ahogy a nővér felemelte a fejét, Neville látta a nyilvánvaló döbbenetet az arcán. Szüksége volt egy kis időre, hogy meg tudjon szólalni.

– A… a sebhelyei… – megköszörülte a torkát – igen, a nyáron szerezte őket. De három hete volt egy balesete a bájitalokkal, amitől a vágások… izé… sebhelyek újra kinyíltak.

Neville szemei kimeredtek a meglepetéstől. Hiszen három hete nem volt semmilyen baleset!

De Dumbledore bólintott.

– Kérem, folytassa, Poppy. Most mi a baja?

– Enyhe külső sérülések, néhány zúzódás, az ajka felrepedt, valószínűleg többször pofon vágták, és nagyméretű idegi sokk, amit a Cruciatus, vagy a Tormenta ekcesszív hatása okozhatott – mondta, majd az igazgató szemébe nézett. – Ellenőrizze a pálcáikat, Albus – szólalt meg sötéten.

– Melyik az öné, Mr. Bamberg? – Dumbledore hangja jeges volt és éles. Közben Piton felemelte Quietust, és Poppy irányításával a gyengélkedő felé vették az irányt.

– A tölgy – mordult fel az auror. – De nem kell megnéznie. Én szórtam a Tormentát a fiúra.

– Egy Tormentát? Csak mert szégyellte a sebhelyeit? – kiáltott fel hitetlenkedve Neville.

– Kérem, Mr. Longbottom – szólt hozzá Dumbledore komolyan –, ez a téma már csak rám és ezekre az urakra tartozik. Magának nem lenne szabad itt lennie. És köszönet a segítségért.

Neville bólintott, és kiment, az ajtót becsukta maga mögött.

– Kínzó átkot küldtek egy gyerekre – Hermione megrázta a fejét. – Ezek megőrültek! Nem is csodálom, hogy Madam Pomfrey úgy megdöbbent.

Neville idegesen vakarta meg a nyakát. Most egyedül voltak a lánnyal, mégis közelebb hajolt hozzá.

– Hermione, Quietus sebhelyei tényleg egy hónaposak! Láttam őket néhány hete, mikor kitakarítottuk a bájital tantermet egy különóra után. Vörösek voltak, és teljesen újnak néztek ki… Akkor azt hittem, hogy vagdossa magát, de most láttam, hogy teljesen elborítják…

– Nem tudom, Neville – válaszolta lassan Hermione. – Talán az után a baleset után láttad…

– Nem volt semmilyen baleset!

– Honnan tudod? Az apja az iskola bájital professzora, és akkoriban állandóan kísérleteztek Lupin bájitalával. Tíz balesete is lehetett anélkül, hogy te észrevetted volna!

– De akkor… miért mondta, hogy nem akarja, hogy elmondjam Piton professzornak? És miért nem mondta meg az igazságot?

Hermione elgondolkodva lehunyta a szemét.

– Azt hiszem, tudom az okát, Neville. Az apja miatt aggódik. Azt hiszem, korábban bántalmazták, és most fél, hogy ha valaki rájön erre a balesetre, az apját fogják okolni érte, és vissza kellene térnie a családjához, ahol bántották…

Neville átlátszóra sápadt.

– Bántalmazták…

– Emlékszel, mikor elájult a sötét varázslatok kivédése órán? Azt hiszem, ez a korábbi bántalmazások egyenes következménye lehetett.

Egy pillanatig csendben álltak. Aztán Hermione felsóhajtott.

– Gyerünk a gyengélkedőbe.

A látvány, ami ott fogadta őket, sokkal inkább bámulatba ejtette őket, mint bármi, amit aznap láttak. Piton Quietus ágyán ült, a fia az ölében. Nyugodtan ringatta a láthatóan csak félig eszméletén levő, zokogó fiút, közben pedig a nővérrel vitatkozott.

– Hát persze hogy hazaviszem. Nem fogok itt aludni, és neki sincs már szüksége a segítségére. Jól meglesz velem is.

– De Perselus…

– Nem, Poppy. Hazaviszem.

– De az átok utóhatásai…

– Megbirkózok velük. Én főzöm a bájitalait, ha jól emlékszem, és pontosan tudom, mit kell adnom neki ebben a helyzetben.

– De az órái…

– Nem érdekelnek az óráim. Albus majd megoldja valahogy, ha akarja. Én vele fogok maradni. Erős érzelmi sokk érte. Nem hagyom egyedül, és különösen nem itt! Ti meg mit akartok? – mordult hirtelen az ajtóban állókra.

Neville ijedtében ugrott egyet.

– Azért jöttünk, hogy Quietust megnézzük – válaszolta Hermione.

Piton bólintott.

– Azt hiszem, elaludt – letette a fiút az ágyra, és betakargatta a takaróval. – Kimehetnénk? Nem akarom felébreszteni.

Neville-ék csendesen bólintottak. Mikor kiértek a folyosóra, Piton hozzájuk fordult.

– Köszönet a segítségért, különösen magának, Mr. Longbottom – felsóhajtott. – Bár talán ha egy kicsit gyorsabb lett volna…

Neville nyelt egyet és lehajtotta a fejét.

– Én… nekem csak… eszembe se jutott, amíg… Hermione nem mondta… – dadogta, de végül nem merte befejezni a mondatot.

– Nem mondta mit, Mr. Longbottom? – kérdezte Piton türelmetlenül. – Mit mondott?

– Megmondtam neki, amit tavaly az ispotályban láttam. Úgy értem, a karján – vörösödött el Hermione, és lesütötte a szemét.

– Aztán eszembe jutott, mit szokott a nagyanyám mondani az apámról, és megijedtem, hogy bántani fogják Quietust – fejezte be hirtelen Neville.

Piton döbbenten meredt rájuk.

– Vagyis tudtátok, hogy halálfaló vagyok, és mégis segítettetek Quietusnak. – Azok bólintottak.

– Miért? – Piton arcán megint nem látszott érzelem.

– Mert ő nem az apja – vonta meg a vállát Neville, és miután rájött, mit is mondott és kinek, elvörösödött, és gyorsan becsukta a száját.

Piton viszont halkan felnevetett, és nem fűzött megjegyzést Neville elszólásához.

– És rájöttünk, hogy maga kém volt… – tette hozzá Hermione, de Piton félbeszakította.

– Kicsoda…?

– Harry – hajtotta le a fejét Hermione. – Dumbledore megmondta neki, hogy maga a mi kémünk.

– Értem… – Piton bólintott, aztán az ajtó felé fordult. – Még egyszer köszönöm. És Mr. Longbottom – várt, amíg Neville a szemébe nem nézett –, nem tudom, mit szokott nagyanyád mondani, de te se vagy az apád. És most csak egyetlen dolgot kérek – a professzor halványan elmosolyodott. – Ha legközelebb szembekerülsz egy mumussal, ha lehetséges, ne öltöztess annak a kibírhatatlan öreg boszorkánynak a ruháiba.

Neville egy pillanatra teljesen meghökkent. Hogy Piton mosolyogjon, és még viccelődjön is? Mindjárt vége a világnak. De összeszedte magát.

– Hát, tanár úr, nem hiszem, hogy a mumusom még egyszer a maga alakját öltené. Legközelebb azt hiszem, a nagyanyámat fogom a maga ruháiba öltöztetni. Ez így megfelel?

– Megegyeztünk, Mr. Longbottom.

* * *

A sírkő régi volt, kopott és tele hasadásokkal, a nevet alig lehetett olvasni rajta, de Harry tudta, mi van ráírva.

_Quietus Piton_

_1960 – 1979_

– Semmi több? – fordult Perselushoz.

– Semmi több. Nem szerette a fellengzős idézeteket.

Csak álltak ott, és elgondolkodva nézték a sírkövet. Az éles, hideg szél belekapott a köpenyükbe (Harryn ugyanolyan volt, mint Perseluson) és az arcukba vágott, de ők észre se vették.

Harry teljesen elmerült a gondolataiban. Az apja sírja. És nem érzett gyászt, csak enyhe csalódottságot, hogy soha nem láthatta, éppúgy, ahogy az apja sem ismerhette meg őt.

Felsóhajtott, és lehajolt a sírhoz. Lehúzta a kesztyűjét és elsöpörte a havat a sírkő elől. A gyertyákat, amit korábban Roxmortsban vett, letette a kőre.

– Incendio – meggyújtotta őket.

Mikor visszalépett Perselus mellé, a férfi átkarolta a vállát, és olyan erősen magához szorította, hogy Harry egy pillanatra megijed, hogy összetörik.

– Néha annyira félek, hogy elveszítelek – suttogta a férfi. – Kérlek, vigyázz jobban magadra. Halálra rémítesz.

– Megpróbálok, Perselus – motyogta bele Harry a köpenybe. Perselus érzelmeinek ilyen nyílt kimutatása megrémítette. – Valami baj van?

– Nem, csak… A számokat néztem. Quietus csak 19 évig élt. Te már majdnem 16 vagy. Ha meghalok, szeretném, ha őmellé temetnél. Rendben?

– Kérlek, ne halj még meg. Nem tudnám elviselni.

– Nem készülök a közeljövőben meghalni, de téged sem szeretnélek eltemetni.

– Nem fogsz.

Fél óra elteltével átmentek a Potter család sírjához.

_Harold Winston Potter_

_Armena Helen Potter_

_James Alfred Potter_

_Lilian Potter_

_Harold James Potter_

– Nevek és számok. Ez marad belőlünk, ha meghalunk? – kérdezte Harry halkan.

– Nem – rázta meg a fejét Perselus. – Nem. Sokkal több marad. Mint például te. Te, aki megmaradtál a haláluk után: Quietus, James, Lily és az öreg Potterék halála után.

– És ez megéri azt a sok halált?

– Csak a saját véleményemet mondhatom, Quiet. A saját, önző véleményemet. Azt hiszem, a tény, hogy élsz, bármit megér.

– Komolyan beszélsz?

– Ezt meg ne merdd még egyszer kérdezni! Ne szabad kételkedned benne. Megértetted?

– Nem merem megérteni – kacsintott játékosan Harry, de Perselus nem vette a viccet, hanem összevont szemmel morgott.

Egy idő után elindultak vissza a Roxfortba.

– Köszönöm, Perselus – mondta útközben Harry.

– Mit?

– Hogy megmutattad. Hogy megosztottad velem.

– A te családod.

– És rajtam keresztül a tiéd is.

Perselus bólintott.

– Bár soha nem hittem volna, hogy egyszer még rokonságban leszek egy _Potterrel_.

– Arról már nem is beszélve, hogy rokonságban vagyok egy bizonyos bájital professzorral…

– Ennyire nehéz? – aggodalmaskodott Perselus.

– Te megőrültél. Hogy lenne nehéz? És különben is, még egy köszönettel tartozok neked!

Perselus felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Amiért megmentettél Poppytól – magyarázta Harry.

A férfi mélyet sóhajtott. – Tudja a titkot.

– Honnan tudod?

– Ma szólt nekem. Hogy mutassam meg neked Potterék sírját is.

– De hát… honnan?

– Látta a vágásaidat. Azt hiszem, hirtelen rád ismert. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy még vérvizsgálatot is csinált, hogy leellenőrizze a teóriát.

– Nem zavar?

Perselus megvonta a vállát.

– Nem igazán. Jobb is így. Ő nem mondja el senkinek, és ha a jövőben szükséged lenne rá, megadhatja a megfelelő segítséget.

– Akkor most már négyen vagyunk.

– Igen, négyen.


	11. Chapter 11

**Fordította: Enelen  
Átolvastam: én, enahma  
**

**

* * *

**

**11. fejezet – Szünidő és újabb hírek**

* * *

– Én ezt akkor se bírom elhinni, Quietus! Hiszen hozzám se értek, pedig pontosan tudták mi volt az apám! Csak rám szórták azt az átkozott _Reveló_t, és ennyi volt az egész! – Ares hitetlenkedve megrázta a fejét, és kérdő pillantást vetett Harryre.

Ez volt az első délután azóta, hogy Harry elhagyhatta az ágyat. Ugyanaz a vasárnap délután, mikor Harry és Perselus ellátogattak a temetőbe, és a következő nap lesz az első tanítási napja az aurorok vallatása óta. Úgyhogy Harry gyanította, hogy jó néhány ilyen beszélgetésben lesz még része a következő napokon.

Neville mocorgott, de nem mert a barátaira nézni. Harry felsóhajtott.

– Ez valami… személyes ügy volt. Az apám ellen.

– Fenéket – csapott az asztalra Ares. – Az a szemét Weasley nem normális, mindig is hülye, beképzelt könyvmoly volt, de csak mert a múltban az apád piszkálta őt a bájital órákon, nem kellene téged megvernie!

– Nem. Nem a bájital órák miatt volt. Ez teljesen más dolog, de nem mondhatom el – Harry bocsánatkérő pillantást vetett rá. – Ez…

Ares megérintette Harry karját. Harry kényelmetlenül megrándult. Ares gyorsan visszahúzta a kezét, és előrehajolt.

– Vagyis amit Ronald Weasley mondott az apáinkról, az igaz, ugye?

Harry gyanakodva nézett rá.

– Nem értem, miről beszélsz.

– Az első mágikus lények gondozása órán megjegyzéseket tett rájuk. Nem csak az enyémre, hanem a tiédre is. Azért, mert mindketten… – nyelt egyet. – Tudod, mire gondolok.

Harry összehúzta a szemeit.

– Perselus nem ha…

– Csitt, Quiet – sziszegte Neville idegesen. – Nem vagyunk egyedül a könyvtárban. – Aztán a mardekároshoz fordult. – Igen és nem. Az apja kémkedett Tudodki ellen, amíg idén nyáron le nem leplezték. De a minisztérium nem más, mint agyatlan, beképzelt hülyék gyülekezete, és ugyanez vonatkozik az aurorokra is. Csak fokozottabban.

Harry döbbenten nézett Neville-re. Tudta. De honnan? Közben Ares arcán látszott, hogy megértette.

– Akkor ezért akart az apád távol tartani tőlem! – mondta elgondolkodva, és összevonta a szemöldökét. – És talán még valami személyes ellentét is volt közte és az apám között a nyári események után. Eddig nem értettem, hogyan foghatták el őt is Potterrel együtt. Biztos megpróbálta megmenteni a mi drágalátos megmentőnket…

Harry elsápadt, Neville arca viszont vörös lett a dühtől.

– Ne me-merj így be-beszélni Harryről! – dadogta a kerek arcú fiú, és a szemei fenyegetően villogtak. – Ő ezt soha n-nem a-akarta! És soha nem viselkedett úgy! Csak a mardekáros előítéletek miatt gondolhatsz így rá!

Harry nagy meglepetésére Ares nem kezdett vitatkozni. Éppen ellenkezőleg, előrehajolt, és az asztalra könyökölt.

– Jól van, értem. Akkor elmondanád nekem, milyen volt?

Neville bólintott, és Harry zavarában szeretett volna eltűnni onnan.

– Soha nem beszéltél vele, ugye? – kérdezte Neville.

– Soha nem érdekelt – elvigyorodott és megvonta a vállát. – Gondolom ő volt Malfoy griffendéles verziója.

A mondat villámcsapásként hatott Harryre. Meg se hallotta, mit mond róla Neville. Hogy ő és Malfoy – egyformák? De hiszen ő soha nem volt olyan arrogáns, beképzelt rabszolgahajcsár, olyan elkényeztetett, gonosz tetű, mint Malfoy!

– Miért gondolod, hogy… olyan volt, mint Malfoy? – kérdezte hirtelen, félbeszakítva Neville elbeszélését. Majdnem azt mondta, hogy „olyan voltam, mint Malfoy".

Neville becsukta a száját, és Aresre pillantott, aki erre megint vállat vont.

– A rajongói meg a haverjai miatt, és mert mindig olyan rettenetesen beképzelt volt. És ugyanolyan elvakultan utálta a Mardekárt mint Malfoy a Griffendélt. Minket, egyszerű mardekárosokat észre se vett az órákon, csak Malfoyt, és soha meg se próbált minket megismerni vagy legalább bemutatkozni.

– Hát ez jellemző majdnem minden mardekárosra és griffendélesre – vetette ellen Neville csendesen. – Nem emlékszem, hogy valaha láttalak volna téged, ahogy beszélgetést kezdeményezel egy griffendélessel…

– Ilyenkor komolyan örülök, hogy engem nem osztottak be – szólt közbe Harry, hogy egy lehetséges vitát megakadályozzon. – Így mindenki azért utálhat, aki vagyok, nem pedig aszerint, hogy melyik házba tartozom.

– Vagy éppen az apád miatt – vigyorodott el Ares.

– Hát igen… De azért van jó oldala is annak, hogy Piton professzor az apám – kacsintott rájuk Harry. – Az igazgató azt mondta, hogy többé nem kérdezhetnek ki egyedül. Ő vagy apa mindig ott lesznek mellettem. Még fel is jelentette az aurorokat a viselkedésükért, hogy kínzó átkot használtak egy diákon.

– Ez jó hír! – örvendezett Neville. – Hermione már úgy aggódott miattad…

Harry arca elsötétült.

– És mi van Weasleyvel? Ő mit szól a barátnője aggódásához?

Neville bizonytalan pillantást vetett Aresre, aztán sóhajtott egyet.

– Azt hiszem, ezt egyetlen griffendéles se mondaná el neked, és különösen nem Hermione… De aznap, mikor visszatértünk a kórházból, veszekedés volt a Griffendél toronyban. Egy nagyon… undok veszekedés, hogy így fogalmazzak. Ron kezdte. Elkezdett ordítani velem meg Hermionéval, és árulóknak nevezett. Akkor aztán az egész ház csatlakozott a vitához, és… – Neville megdörgölte a halántékát. – Ron azt mondta, hogy az apád halálfaló és áruló, és hogy te az ő ügynöke vagy a griffendélesek között… Fenébe is. Akkora csend lett, hogy azt hittem megsüketültem. Én se tudtam kinyögni semmit. Akkor a nagy csendben Hermione azt mondta Ronnak, hogy csak egy önző gyerek, vagy valami ilyesmit, de Ron felcsattant, és azt mondta, hogy Hermione beléd van esve, Quietus… erre ő pofon vágta Ront, és azt mondta neki, hogy ennyi elég volt, vége. Ez négy napja történt. Azóta nem láttam őket együtt.

Harry arca furcsa, zöldes színűre vált.

– Szakítottak? – kérdezte Neville-től remegő hangon.

– Úgy néz ki…

– És most az egész Griffendél tud apáról… – Harry a tenyerébe temette az arcát. A vállai remegtek. – És azt hiszik, hogy Hermionéval járok… És ő otthagyta Ront miattam…

– Az a hülye Weasley… – nyögött fel Ares.

– Nyugi, srácok. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a griffendélesek nagyobb része azt hiszi, Ron túlzott. Mindenki tudja, mennyire utál téged és Pitont – mondta Neville nyugtató hangon.

– De ha még te is elhiszed neki, hogy nem túlzott, akkor nyilván mindenki más is elhiszi – csattant fel Harry. De Neville nem zavartatta magát.

– Nem. Én onnan tudtam róla, mert Hermione elmondta, mikor téged… kihallgattak, és úgy döntöttünk, hogy segítséget hívunk – vallotta be. – És később Piton is megerősítette Hermione szavait.

– Perselus önként bevallotta nektek, hogy ő… – Harry teljesen megdöbbent.

– Igen. És megkért, hogy ha véletlenül beleszaladnák egy mumusba, ne öltöztessem őt a nagyanyám ruháiba…

* * *

– Kezdesz túlságosan megengedő lenni a diákokkal. Mi lesz a hírneveddel? – kérdezte Harry aznap este, mikor hallotta, hogy Perselus belép a szobába.

– Azt hittem már alszol – morgott vissza Perselus.

– Rád vártam.

– Benézhettél volna a laboratóriumba délután.

– Utálod, ha zavarnak, mikor dolgozol.

– Az biztos – hangos ásítás – de te akkor zavarsz, amikor csak akarsz. Még mindig jobb ennél, hogy rám vársz, ahelyett, hogy aludnál. És mi volt ez a megjegyzés a hírnevemről?

– Neville bevallotta, hogy rámosolyogtál, és még viccet is mondtál neki.

– És most milyen büntetést szabsz ki érte? – Perselus hasra fordult az ágyon. – De gyorsan mondd, mielőtt elalszom.

Harry nem válaszolt, csak felsóhajtott. Perselus hirtelen éber lett.

– Történt valami.

– Félek a holnapi óráktól – mondta Harry halk hangon. – Ron az egész Griffendél háznak elmondta a múltadat. Fogalmam sincs, mit fognak tenni. Nem akarom, hogy megint utáljanak. Nem akarom azt se, hogy téged utáljanak. És nem akarok mindent újra elölről kezdeni. Elegem van ezekből az elölről kezdésekből.

Perselus átnyújtotta a kezét Harry ágyára, és bíztatóan megszorította Harry vállát.

– Nem kell mindent elölről kezdened, Quiet. Ott van Neville és Hermione a Griffendélből, és ők biztosan nem hagynak el, és talán Mr. Finnigan se. Mr. Weasleyt meg már nem veszítheted el jobban, és a többiek nem annyira lényegesek. Ami meg engem illet, engem nem érdekel, mit gondolnak rólam vagy a szerepemről, úgyhogy ezzel nem is kell törődnöd.

– De azt akarom, hogy téged is elfogadjanak! – kiáltott fel kétségbeesetten Harry.

– Nem fognak. Legalábbis nem mindenki. A barátaid elfogadnak, ez nem elég?

Harry magában motyogott valamit.

– Ez „nem" volt? – kérdezte Perselus, és mikor Harry nem válaszolt, megint átnyúlt hozzá, és játékosan oldalba bökte.

– Igen. Nem – nyögött fel Harry, és elhúzódott a csiklandozó ujj elől.

– Lenyűgöző a kifejezőerőd – mondta a férfi gúnyosan, de aztán elkomolyodott. – Hallgass ide, Quiet. Az, hogy te elfogadsz, nekem tökéletesen elég. Tökéletesen. – Megint ásított egyet. – Ez jóval több, mint amim eddig volt. – Még egy hangos ásítás. – És most aludj. Itt leszek, ha valami baj van.

– Jó éjt, apa.

Nehéz csend ereszkedett a szobára.

* * *

Harry egész reggel kerülte Perselust. Még mindig zavarban volt a tegnap esti hülye elszólása miatt, és fogalma sem volt, mit mondjon, ha Perselus kérdőre vonja, hogy komolyan gondolta-e a megszólítást. Másrészt viszont minden jel arra mutatott, hogy szeptember óta ez lesz az egyik legrosszabb napjuk, erre Harry akkor jött rá, mikor reggel beléptek a nagyterembe.

Hirtelen csend lett és majdnem minden fej feléjük fordult. Harry elsápadt, de Perselus megőrizte szokásos, érzelemmentes arckifejezését. A professzor üres pillantást vetett a bámészkodó diákokra, aztán leült, míg Harry megkereste Arest. A szeme sarkából látta, hogy többen is követik a pillantásukkal, de direkt nem vett róluk tudomást.

– Megölöm azt a piszok Weasleyt, ígérem – voltak Ares első szavai.

Harry csak megrántotta a vállát, de legbelül hálás volt ezért az üdvözlésért. Ahogy felpillantott, látta hogy néhány mardekáros várakozóan néz rá, és egyszer még Malfoyjal is összeakadt a tekintetük.

Még mindig nem tudott rendesen enni, és az előző napok eseményei egyáltalán nem segítettek visszanyerni étvágyát. Éppen ellenkezőleg. Úgyhogy néhány harapás után feladta, és gyakorlatilag kimenekült a nagyteremből.

Átváltoztatástan előtt az utolsó pillanatban ment csak be a tanterembe. Együtt léptek be a professzorral, és Harry gyorsan leült Neville mellé, anélkül, hogy akár egyszer is felnézett volna. Az egész óra szokatlan csendben telt, de mikor McGalagony elengedte őket, intett Harrynek.

– Mr. Piton, kérem.

Harry megállt, aztán odament a tanári asztalhoz.

– Igen, tanárnő?

– Hallottam, mi történt a griffendéles klubhelységben, és apja is mondta, hogy tud róla.

Harry csak bólintott.

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy most kellemetlenül érzi magát a griffendélesekkel, úgyhogy gondoltam, megváltoztathatjuk az órarendjét, hogy más házzal látogathassa az órákat, ha úgy kívánja.

Harry nem válaszolt rögtön. Jobb lenne, ha úgy döntene, hogy a hugrabugosokkal fog járni? Vagy a hollóhátasokkal? Most már nem zavarja annyira a Hollóhát, mint korábban, de vajon szükséges ez? Hogy változtasson, hogy mindent újrakezdjen? Na nem.

– Nem hiszem, hogy úgy egyszerűbb lenne, tanárnő. És én jól megvagyok a griffendélesekkel.

– Jól van, Mr. Piton. Csak segíteni akartam.

– Köszönöm, tanárnő – mosolygott rá Harry, és követte társait a következő órára. A folyosón Hermione várta.

Harry mosolya erőltetetté vált.

– Hé, Hermione, mondtam, hogy nem fogok veled járni, ha szakítotok a Weasleyvel – mondta játékosan, pedig nem volt jókedvű.

– Nem is kell. Nem szakítottunk – vonta meg a vállát Hermione, és megnyugtató pillantást vetett Harryre. – Csak tartunk egy kis szünetet az együttjárásban.

Harry felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Tényleg? – mikor Hermione bólintott, folytatta. – Ennek örülök. Nem akarom, hogy szakítsatok Ronnal… izé, Weasleyvel miattam.

Hermione a szemébe nézett, és most látszott rajta, hogy dühös.

– Amit csinált, az majdhogynem megbocsáthatatlan, Quiet. Semmi joga nem volt kipakolni az egész ház előtt, és ha úgy döntök, hogy szakítok vele, az nem miattad lesz. Ez a kirohanás megmutatta, mennyire megbízhatatlan. Pontosan tudta, hogy az apád évekig kém volt. Csak a bosszúvágy mondatta vele azokat a szavakat, és azért viselkedik így veled, amióta csak találkoztatok. Vannak idők, amikor egyszerűen félre kell tennünk a bosszúvágyunkat, és ez pontosan ilyen. A te helyzeted elég nehéz az ő hülyesége nélkül is, Piton professzoréról már nem is beszélve – Hermione megrázta a fejét. – Legfőképpen pedig semmi joga nem volt egy szót is szólni rátok, azok után, amit a testvére meg a kollégái tettek veled.

Harry lehunyta a szemét, és halkan felsóhajtott. Semmi kedve nem volt feleleveníteni azt az emléket.

– Gyerünk, vagy elkésünk a következő óráról – mondta végül.

A következő napok rácáfoltak Harry félelmeire. A legtöbb griffendéles nem törődött Ron megjegyzéseivel, és majdnem mindenki egyetértett abban, hogy, még ha Piton halálfaló is, a fia akkor se érdemelte meg, ahogy az aurorok bántak vele. Bájital órákon a szokásosnál nagyobb volt a feszültség, de Ront leszámítva senki se viselkedett ellenségesen Harryvel. Még Leah sem, aki mindig elpirult, ahányszor meglátta, de mosolygott.

– Beléd van esve – jegyezte meg Neville az egyik gyógynövénytan órán, és Harry megvonta a vállát.

– Akkor fene rossz ízlése van – próbált úgy tenni, mintha nem érdekelné a dolog, de belül melegség és valami furcsa érzés öntötte el.

A következő roxmortsi hétvégén úgy döntött, hogy vesz valamit a lánynak karácsonyra. Most szeretett volna egyedül menni, de az ikrek megint elkapták és csatlakoztak hozzá.

– Hé, Quietus, szerettünk volna biztosítani róla, hogy még mindig hülyének tartjuk Ront – vigyorodott el szélesen George.

– És ez vonatkozik Percyre is – bólintott Fred. – De reméljük, hogy minket nem fogsz eltaszítani magadtól, csak mert a családtagjaink meghibbantak.

Harry komoly pillantást vetett rájuk.

– Tudjátok, hogy Ronnak igaza van az apámmal kapcsolatban – válaszolta csendesen. – Neki és Percynek minden okuk megvan rá, hogy gyűlöljék és…

– Talán joguk van gyűlölni az apádat, de te nem az apád vagy, Quietus – szakította félbe Fred. – Ez nyilvánvaló volt, már az első pillanattól, ahogy megláttunk. És Piton se annyira rossz. Biztosak vagyunk benne, hogy ha tényleg baj lenne vele, sem Dumbledore, sem a minisztérium nem engedné tanítani. És még anya meg apa is mondták Percynek, mikor nyáron elmesélte a családnak Piton aktáit, hogy amiket Percy olvasott, azt mind óriási fizikai és érzelmi nyomás alatt vallotta be, ami erősen kérdésessé teszi az elmondottak igazságtartalmát, és még ha igaz is lenne, már több, mint tizenöt éve történt az egész, és ezután Piton sok rendes dolgot csinált. Önként átállt hozzánk, megmentett egy rakás életet, és még Harryt is megpróbálta megmenteni.

– Igen, és anya azt mondta, hogy Piton alaposan megfizetett mindenért – tette hozzá George. – Elveszítette a családját, a szüleit, a testvérét, nem nevelhetett fel téged, és hat hónapig ült az Azkabanban is.

– Arról már nem is beszélve, hogy négy hónapot töltött a minisztérium pincebörtönében – horkant fel Fred keserűen. – Ha belegondolok, hogy mi történt, mikor te egy órát eltöltöttél azokkal az aurorokkal, hányingerem lesz. És neki négy hónapot kellett ott töltenie…

– Azt mondta, hogy a minisztérium kínzásai rosszabbak, mint Voldemorté – suttogta Harry, szemét a földre sütve.

Hosszú ideig egyikük sem szólalt meg. Csendben sétáltak.

– Ne haragudjatok – mondta végül Fred –, de nekem dolgom van. Angelina vár a Három Seprűben…

– Akkor menj – mondta George. – Nehogy véletlenül lecseréljen rám. Tudod, nem az én ízlésem…

– Idióta – vigyorodott el Fred, aztán otthagyta őket.

– Most hova? – kérdezte végül Harry.

– A patikába bevásárolni?

– Jó – válaszolta Harry. Talán még ott is vehet néhány ajándékot. Ha az embernek bájital mester van a családjában…

* * *

Harry bezárta az ajándékokat az asztalfiókba, és elégedetten hátradőlt. Végre mindenkinek megtalálta a megfelelő ajándékot: egy nagy és mindent átfogó aritmetika enciklopédiát Hermionénak (elég nehéz volt leküzdenie késztetését, hogy megtartsa a könyvet magának), egy vaskos, színes illusztrációkkal díszített könyvet a ritka növényekről Neville-nek, és egy elvarázsolt naplót Aresnek, mert a fiú még mindig képtelen volt megosztani az érzéseit és gondolatait másokkal, azóta a végzetes éjszaka óta, mikor Harry megbántotta Perselust. Harry és Ares többé nem beszéltek Ares családi problémáiról, és Harry úgy gondolta, hogy így legalább a naplóba leírhatja őket. Ez nem olyan volt, mint Tom Denem naplója: ezen valami pszichológiai bűbáj volt, hogy segítsen a tulajdonosának feldolgozni a problémáit. Vett néhány „rendes" mugli játékot meg egy rakás mágikus édességet Anne-nek és néhány könyvet Siriusnak és Remusnak.

Hosszú ideig gondolkodott Perselus ajándékán, és már majdnem feladta az egészet, és indult, hogy vegyen néhány ritka bájital hozzávalót meg könyvet, mikor a szemei megakadtak egy gyönyörű órán az egyik üzlet kirakatában. Izgatottan magyarázta el az eladónak, mit is akar pontosan, és majdnem két órát tartott, míg sikerült, de megérte a várakozást. Mosolyogva csúsztatta be az órát a könyvek mellé.

Már alig várta a karácsonyt.

* * *

Életében először, Harry otthon érezte magát – a saját otthonában volt, a saját családjával. A Piton kúria étkezőjében ültek az asztal körül: Lupin, Black, Anne, Fletcher, Perselus és ő, és mind normálisan, majdnem barátságosan beszélgettek egymással. A hangok halk duruzsolása körülvette, szinte elkábította Harryt, de nem bánta. Ez jó kábulat volt, biztonságot sugallt, és átölelte. Még étvágya is volt, és majdnem rendesen tudott enni, bár az adag mennyisége még mindig nem érte el a fogsága előttit.

– Perselus bácsi azt mondta, hogy te vagy az iskola legjobb tanulója.

Harry a csacsogó Anne mellett ült, de nem igazán figyelt rá. Megpróbált inkább Sirius és Perselus beszélgetésébe belehallgatni, akik az aurorokat szidták, és minősíthetetlen viselkedésüket tárgyalták, de erre a mondatra felkapta a fejét.

– Tessék? – kérdezte értetlenül.

Anne szélesen elmosolyodott.

– Tegnap Perselus bácsi megkérdezte, milyenek a jegyeim, és hogy megy a tanulás, és azt mondta, hogy elvárja, hogy a legjobb legyek, mint te abban a ti iskolátokban.

– Beszélt veled? – kérdezte Harry. – Hogyhogy?

– Reminek volt az az ötlete, hogy kellene innom valami bájitalt, ami lehetővé teszi, hogy használjam a mágiát. Azt nem, hogy varázsolni tudjak, csak használni. Úgyhogy mondta, hogy van ilyen bájital, és hogy Perselus bácsi bájital mester, és meg tudja csinálni. Elmentem hozzá, és beszélgettünk. Még vért is vett az ujjamból, és nem sírtam! – büszkén megmutatta fel bekötözött mutatóujját Harrynek. – És mondtam neki, hogy nem kell aggódnia miattam. Mindenből a legjobb jegyeket kapom. – Közelebb hajolt Harryhez. – Ő mindig ilyen komoly?

– Ő tanár, Anne. A tanárok általában komolyak.

– Nem – a lány megrázta a fejét, a copfjai csak úgy repdestek az arca körül. – Rengeteg tanárom van, de egyik se ilyen szigorú, mint ő. Még az is eszembe jutott, hogy átváltoztatom a haját lilára vagy rózsaszínre, hogy elnevesse magát, de Remi azt mondta, hogy azt mágia nélkül nem tudom megtenni. Bár Ericának sikerült…

Harrynek hirtelen eszébe jutott a korábbi beszélgetésük.

– Erica az a másik lány volt az utcátokból.

– Igen. De nem ott lakott. Azt mondta, Amerikában lakik a szüleivel, de a nagyszülei a mi utcánkban laktak. Csak a szüneteket töltötte náluk. De a nagyszülei nagyon rendes emberek. Azt mondták, hogy Erica meg a szülei akkor költöztek Amerikába, mikor Erica még kisbaba volt.

Harry szórakozottan bólintott. Megint elkapott néhány szót a felnőttek beszélgetéséből: most Harryről beszéltek. Zavartan fészkelődni kezdett. Igazán nem akarta, hogy mindenki tudomást szerezzen az aurorokkal való találkozásáról, de Fletcheren keresztül, akinek Mrs. Figg volt a legjobb barátja, ahogy Harry néhány napja megtudta, már úgyis tudtak róla. Most a részleteket szerették volna hallani, és néha elgondolkodó pillantást vetettek Harryre, aki megpróbálta ezt minél közömbösebben fogadni.

Nagyon remélte, hogy személyesen nem kell majd elmondania, mi történt, de vacsora után Lupin megállította, és valahogy egyedül maradtak az ebédlőben.

– Az utolsó ember, akit Perselus szeretett, igazán szeretett, a testvére volt, mielőtt te lettél volna neki – mondta hirtelen Lupin.

Harry megmerevedett. Már felállni készült, de ezek a szavak készületlenül érték. Visszaült a székre, és Lupin felé fordult.

– Ezt hogy érti? Persze, hogy szeret. A fia vagyok.

Lupin olyan furcsán viselkedett, amióta elhagyta a kórházat. Talán sejtett valamit?

– Csak örülök. – Lupin az asztalra könyökölt és az öklére hajtotta a fejét, de a szemét egyetlen pillanatra se vette le Harryről. – Rettenetesen egyedül volt. Talán, mert te is hiányoztál neki. És azt hiszem, veled sokkal többet megoszt, mint a testvérével.

Az utolsó mondat ugyan váratlanul jött, de Harry nyíltan nézett vissza Lupinra.

– Azok nagyon nehéz idők voltak a számára. Halálfaló volt, de a testvérét is szerette, és nem akarta veszélybe sodorni. Nem foglalkozott vele és azzal, amit csinált, hogy ne veszélyeztesse.

– Ezt mondta neked? – kérdezte Lupin.

– Részben igen. Bár más szavakkal, és az most nem jut eszembe.

– És te mit gondolsz róla? A múltjáról?

Harry elgondolkodva vakarta meg az állát.

– Alapvetően nem érdekel. Nem csak azért, mert szeretem, hanem mert szerintem keményen megfizetett érte. Igen, halálfalóként jó néhány bűnt elkövetett, de rengeteg életet is megmentett. És később se tért vissza a rendes életbe, a magányt és a bűnbánatot választotta – kétségbeesetten megrázta a fejét. – Nem hiszem, hogy valaha is normális élete lett volna. Boldog élete.

– Nem is volt. Megkeseredett volt és boldogtalan – értett egyet Lupin.

– Még mindig gyűlöli önmagát – tette hozzá Harry csendesen. – Nem tud magának megbocsátani. Pedig úgy szeretném…

* * *

– Miért akarod, hogy megbocsássak magamnak? – kérdezte Perselus már odafent. Nem volt teljesen sötét a hálószobában, Harry még mindig nem bírta elviselni a sötétséget, és attól tartott, soha nem is fogja.

– Kihallgattad a beszélgetésemet Lupinnal? – ült fel Harry, és dühösen nézett Perselusra.

– Nem egészen – válaszolta Perselus nyugodtan. – Nem akartam, és csak az utolsó mondataitokat hallottam. De eléggé… megdöbbentett.

– Megdöbbentett? – kérdezte Harry hitetlenkedve. – Miért?

– Mindenkinek csak úgy bevallod, hogy mennyire kedvelsz? – Perselus hangja furcsa volt, és Harry hirtelen sajnálta, hogy nem láthatja az arcát.

– Ezt hogy érted? – kérdezett vissza óvatosan.

– Lupin nem kedvel engem, de te azt mondtad neki, hogy szeretsz, és szeretnéd, ha meg tudnék bocsátani magamnak – kockáztatva, hogy erre ő is ellened fordul…

– Perselus! – kiáltott fel Harry türelmetlenül, félbeszakítva a férfit. – Először is nem hiszem, hogy utálna téged. Még mondta is, hogy örül, hogy itt vagyok neked, mert mostanában boldogabbnak tűnsz. Másrészt viszont nem érdekel, mit gondolnak rólam, ha azt mondom, hogy szeretlek. Ha jóban akarnak lenni velem, akkor kénytelenek lesznek úgy elfogadni, amilyen vagyok. És én szeretlek, és ezt el kell fogadniuk, vagy felőlem mehetnek a pokolba!

– Ez bolondság, Quiet. Nem érek annyit, hogy miattam elveszítsd mások szeretetét…

– Ó, már látom, hogy kénytelen leszek neked visszaadni a biztatást, amit akkor éjjel mondtál, mikor visszafogadtál a Piton családba. Úgyhogy most ide hallgass: – felemelte a hangját. – Perselus, te fontosabb vagy nekem, mint bárki más.

– Quiet… – Perselusnak elcsuklott a hangja.

– Most elsírod magad? – csipkelődött Harry.

– Természetesen nem! – kiáltott fel ingerülten Piton. Aztán felült és mélyet sóhajtott. – Mikor néhány napja „apunak" neveztél, komolyan gondoltad?

Harry lehunyta a szemét és a gondolatok egymást kergették a fejében. Most mit válaszoljon? Az igazat? És mit mond majd rá Perselus? Vajon megveti majd az érzéseit?

Hirtelen szeretett volna felnevetni. Úgy gondolkodik a válaszon, mintha valami lánynak kellene megvallania az érzéseit. Ez nevetséges!

– Hát persze, hogy komolyan gondoltam. Nem neveznélek úgy, ha nem gondolnám komolyan – mondta a lehető legnormálisabb hangon, bár igyekezett némi vidámságot is belecsempészni.

Perselus hosszú ideig nem válaszolt. Hátradőlt a párnára, és felhúzta a térdét. Harry elővette pálcáját a párnája alól és meggyújtott még néhány fáklyát. Nem túl sokat, igazán nem akarta még jobban zavarba hozni Perselust, de a sötétség már zavaró volt ilyen fontos beszélgetés közben.

– Harry, el kell mondanom valamit – kezdte, és Harry egyből ideges lett. Ez volt az első eset két hónapon óta, hogy Perselus az eredeti nevén szólította. – Szeretném, ha megértenél, úgyhogy kérlek, hagyd, hogy befejezzem, és ne szakíts félbe. Rendben?

– Rendben.

Perselus elengedte a térdét, nekidőlt a falnak és lehunyta a szemét.

– Talán emlékszel, mi történ, mikor megláttalak a Rémálom Kúria nagytermében. – Hangja hideg volt, és távolinak.

– Igen. Teljesen megdöbbentél – bólintott Harry.

– Pontosan. Megdöbbentem, rémült voltam, és rosszul voltam, de nem azért, mert felismertelek, hanem mert egy gyereket láttam ott állni… – Harry látta, hogy a kezei ökölbe szorulnak, ahogy beszélt. – Megint egy gyereket. És most nem Quietusra gondolok. Ő már nem volt gyerek, mikor Voldemort elkapta. De egy gyerek, egy igazi gyerek – már megint. Megint, mert halálfalóként az első áldozatom egy gyerek volt, jobban mondva két gyerek, testvérek, egy lány és egy fiú… – elcsuklott a hangja, de Harry csendben maradt. Perselus megkérte, hogy ne szakítsa félbe, és meg kellett neki adnia a lehetőséget. A lehetőséget, hogy megnyíljon, hogy megtisztuljon ezen a bűnvalláson keresztül. Bár érezte, hogy pánik kezdi szorongatni a torkát, ahogy Perselus szavait hallgatta.

– Tudnod kell, hogy nem én voltam az egyetlen, aki Voldemort után kémkedett abban a háborúban, és nem csak Dumbledore-nak voltak kémjei. A minisztériumnak is voltak emberei Voldemort köreiben, bár nem a belső körében. Egy férfi volt az, Thomas Galvany. Mardekáros volt, három vagy négy évvel előttem végzett, és egy griffendéles lányt vett feleségül, akinek nem tudom a nevét. Leleplezték, és Voldemort úgy döntött, hogy elrettentő példát állít a többiek elé. Elfogta a családját, és ő és a belső kör megkínozták Galvany gyerekeit, hogy megtörjék őt és a feleségét – ezen a ponton Perselus hangja megremegett, de Harry nem merte megérinteni, megzavarni az elbeszélését. – A két gyereket kegyetlenül megkínozták. Én… én nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy pontosan el akarom mondani, mit tettek velük. Azt hiszem, te is jól tudod. A szülők… jaj, Harry, nem tudom elmondani! – kiáltott fel hirtelen. – Halálra voltam rémülve, és próbáltam megmagyarázni magamnak, miért tette ezt Voldemort. Akkor még hittem neki. Galvany áruló volt. Úgy gondoltam, megérdemelte. De nem tudtam nem sajnálni a gyerekeit. Teljesen meg voltam zavarodva. És akkor Voldemort kihívott, és kérdezte, hogy szeretnék-e csatlakozni hozzá, felvenni az ő jelét. Igent mondtam, és akkor rámparancsolt, hogy szórjak valami főbenjáró átkot a gyerekekre, hogy bebizonyítsam a hűségemet – Perselus a tenyerébe temette az arcát. – Szent isten, annyira gyengének és összetörtnek éreztem magam. Legalább száz ember figyelt várakozóan, köztük a szüleim is, emberek, akikhez mindig csatlakozni akartam, és a szüleim, akiket mindig szerettem volna büszkévé tenni. De képtelen voltam tovább kínozni a gyerekeket. Már amúgy is haldokoltak. Rájuk küldtem a halálos átkot. Mindkettőre – Perselus hangja egyre érthetetlenebbé vált, ahogy egyre erősebben remegett. – Megöltem őket. De a Sötét Nagyúr nem volt elégedett. Teljesen feldühödött. Rám parancsolt, hogy kínozzam meg a nőt. És én megtettem mindent, amit akart. Mindent. Cruciatust szórtam rá, megvertem, megerőszakoltam. Aztán megöltem. És végül, órákig tartó kínzás után Thomast is megöltem. Voldemort megjelölt akkor éjjel. Akkor ért véget az életem.

Ez volt az a pont, ahol Harry többé nem bírta visszatartani magát. Átmászott a másik ágyra, Perselus mellé, és megérintette a vállát, de a férfi megrándult a nyugtató érintéstől, és elhúzódott tőle. – Ne érj hozzám. Ne akarj megvigasztalni. Nem érdemlem meg. A te apád Quietus, akit szintén megkínoztam. Vagy James, akit mindig is gyűlöltem. Nem én. Te ugyanolyan jó vagy, mint ők. Nem lehetsz az enyém. Én nem lehetek a tiéd. Mindent megteszek, hogy segítselek, de nem lehetek az apád. Nem lehetek az apja senkinek – ezzel hátat fordított Harrynek, és még mindig erősen remegve összegömbölyödött az ágyon.

Harry felsóhajtott, és az ölébe ejtette a kezét.

– Szeretném, ha emlékeznél a boldog napjainkra – kezdte nyugodtan. – Akkor azt mondtad, hogy ha azzal büntetnéd magad, hogy magadba húzódsz, akkor engem is megbántanál vele. A helyzet semmit sem változott, Perselus. Tudom, hogy biológiailag Quietus az apám. Tudom, hogy a nevelőapám James volt. De mindketten halottak. A Rémálom Kúriában azt is megígérted, hogy mellettem leszel, mint az apám. Mikor Dumbledore megkért minket, hogy játsszuk el apa és fia szerepét, azt mondtad, hogy tetszik az ötlet, hogy a fiad legyek. Azóta együtt élünk. És te – te olyan voltál nekem, mint egy igazi apa. A szó minden értelmében. Figyelsz, segítesz, meg minden… Néha azt hittem, te is a fiadnak tartasz…

– Úgy is van.

– Hát akkor?

– NEM BÍROD FELFOGNI? NEM LEHETEK AZ APÁD! ÉN EGY GYILKOS VAGYOK, AZ ISTEN SZERELMÉRE! QUIETUS FIA VAGY, NEM AZ ENYÉM! – kiáltott rá dühösen Perselus.

Valami hangot hallottak a folyosóról. Piton egy pillanatra megmerevedett, de gyorsan összeszedte magát. Megmarkolta pálcáját, és az ajtóhoz lépve hangos csattanással felrántotta.

A folyosó üres volt.

– Talán a házimanók – lélegzett mélyet Harry ahogy Perselus visszafordult.

– Talán – értett egyet a férfi. Becsukta az ajtót, és némító bűbájt tett a szobára. – Vagy senki – mondta.

De ez a rövid megszakítás elégé lehiggasztotta, hogy bocsánatot kérjen.

– Sajnálom, Harry – suttogta szomorúan.

– Semmi baj – Harry elgondolkodva nézett rá. – De azt hiszem, te vagy az, aki nem érti a dolgokat. NE! – kiáltott fel dühösen, mikor Perselus nyitotta a száját, hogy közbeszóljon. – Hadd fejezzem be. Nagyon jól ismertem a múltadat. Vége van. Eleget szenvedtél az elmúlt tizenöt évben. Csakúgy, mint én. A mi helyzetünk nem arról szól, ki mit érdemel meg. Te most már az apám VAGY. Ez nem lehetőség. Ez a valóság. Azért neveztelek „apának", mert elfogadtam, mert elfogadtalak téged. És ne feledd: néhány napja megkínoztak miattad, mert azt hitték, hogy te vagy az apám. Azt hiszem, ez elég jogot ad nekem arra, hogy apámként utaljak rád, ha akarok. És akarok.

– De én… – kezdte gyenge hangon Perselus, de Harry most már nem engedte befejezni.

– Kérlek, ne taszíts el magadtól. – Nyelt egyet. – Kérlek.

– Nem tudlak, és nem is akarlak eltaszítani, Harry. Nem azért mondtam ezt az egészet, mert el akarnálak taszítani. Én csak… én csak… – félúton elakadt. – Hát nem érted?

– Te nem érted, Perselus. A múltnak vége, és, még ha meg is próbálnád visszahozni, nem tudod. Itt van a jelen és a jövő, ebben kell élned, és itt vagyok én is, akit fel kell nevelned. Most ez a dolgod. Nem rágódhatsz örökké a múlton.

– Ahogy látom, téged már nem kell felnevelni. Már felnőtt vagy.

– Nem, nem vagyok felnőtt. Még mindig szükségem van valakire, akire támaszkodhatok, aki segít nekem. És szükségem van családra, mert soha életemben nem volt részem benne. Eleget szenvedtem azért, mert a fiad vagyok ahhoz, hogy most már jogom legyen a fiadnak lenni.

Perselus végül nem szólt semmit, csak leült Harry mellé, és átkarolta a vállát.

Sokáig ültek ott csendben, mielőtt aludni mentek.

* * *

„_Quietus fia vagy, nem az enyém!"_ – visszhangzott újra és újra Black fejében.

Quietus fia.

Perselus testvéréé. A tökéletes, a dicsőséges, a kegyes Quietusé. Roxfort üdvöskéje, az évszázad legjobb diákja, az a mosolygó fattyú.

Úgy látszik, ugyanolyan volt, mint az az átkozott testvére.

Soha nem értette, miért ment Lily feleségül Jameshez. Hiszen Quietus barátnője volt. De most már mindent tisztán látott.

Az a szemét megcsalta. És ez… ez a fiú volt a bizonyíték az árulására. A lány valahogy megtudta, mi történt, és szakított vele. És ahogy az már sokszor megtörtént hasonló esetekben, Lily Jameshoz rohant segítségért.

Az a piszok!

És az utálatos testvére még mindig fedezni próbálja az árulását, ilyen sokkal a történtek után. De miért? Hogy megtartsa a dicsőséges Quietus Piton jó hírét?

A düh szinte szétvetette. A nappaliban ült, bámult a tűzbe, és nem tudta, mit tegyen.

Ez már a múlt.

Kibékültek Pitonnal.

A „fia" rendes kölyök.

Quietus halott.

Piton szerette Harryt. Megpróbálta megmenteni.

HARRY!

A fiú, akinek Quietus és Lily fiának kellett volna lennie, de Jamesé volt, az árulás gyümölcse, nem a szerelemé – Lily soha nem szerette Jameset. Harry James sajnálatából és Lily bosszúvágyából született. Szegény kölyök.

És ezt a Quietus kölyköt is sajnálta. Nem volt felelős az apja árulásáért, és most a mosolygó szemét utálatos testvérével kell élnie, aki eltaszítja magától.

Black előrehajolt, és egy döntés kezdett formálódni az agyában.

Ez a kölyök nem érdemli meg, hogy eltaszítsák. Joga van apára, és ha azt akarja, hogy ez az undok alak legyen az apja, akkor joga van rá, hogy Piton legyen az apja.

Majd ő beszél Pitonnal.

Amint sikerül elkapnia.

* * *

Következő: szerda? Csütörtök? Hmmm. Meglátjuk.  



	12. Chapter 12

**Fordította: Enelen**

**Átnézte: enahma**

**

* * *

**

**12. fejezet – Karácsonyi ajándék**

* * *

Másnap reggel Harry sokáig aludt, nem jelent meg még a reggelinél sem. Csak tizenegy körül került elő a hálószobából, de még akkori is túl lusta volt ahhoz, hogy rendes ruhára cserélje a pizsamáját. Egy rövid vita Perselussal aztán jobb belátásra térítette: átöltözött, és leült szünidei házi feladata mellé. Szeretett volna minél hamarább túllenni rajta, mert látott néhány érdekesnek ígérkező könyvet a ház könyvtárában, és alig várta, hogy rájuk vethesse magát.

Senki nem zavarta meg a tanulásban. Bár Lupin a reggelinél szólt neki és Anne-nek, hogy másnap elmennek az Abszol Útra és a mugli Londonba vásárolni: mindkettejüknek szükségük volt új ruhákra, Perselus gyorsan kimentette magát. Lupin bájitalairól motyogott valamit, meg más főzetekről Madame Pomfrey számára, ezzel eltűnt laboratóriumában, és ott töltötte az egész délutánt. Harry ebéd után csatlakozott hozzá, de nem beszélgettek, csendben dolgoztak.

Perselus még mindig a tegnap esti gyónás hatása alatt állt, ezt Harry már abból látta, ahogy ránézett, de nem tudta hibáztatni érte. Amit elmondott, azt nem csak végighallgatni, de elmondani is nehéz lehetett, ráadásul Harry biztos volt benne, hogy ő az első ember, akivel Perselus ilyen részletesen megosztotta ezt a fájdalmas emléket. És most ugyanazzal problémával nézett szembe, mint Ares, amikor ott, az üres folyosón megrémült saját nyíltságától és tehetetlenségétől, és szégyellte magát Harry előtt.

De Harry mindent megtett, hogy ne mutasson ki semmit, még elfogadást sem. Az csak még jobban zavarba hozná nevelőapján. Ehelyett úgy tett, mintha mi sem történt volna, és semmi sem változott volna – hiszen végülis nem változott semmi.

Úgyhogy egész délután csendben dolgoztak.

Mikor Perselus végre elengedte, és takarítani kezdett, Harry engedelmesen magára hagyta. Megmosakodott, és felkapta a haladó átváltoztatástan könyvét, hogy még elalvás előtt néhány oldalt elolvasson. Meggyújtott két fáklyát az ágy felett, és kényelmesen elhelyezkedett. Perselus sokáig nem jött, és Harry végül úgy aludt el, kezében a könyvvel, fejét a falnak támasztva.

* * *

A helyiség sötét volt, a fényt egyszem fáklya szolgáltatta az óriási teremben. Voldemort szokásos trónszerű székében ült, és egy vékony, csuklyás alak beszámolóját hallgatta, aki előtte térdelt. Ennek az alaknak annyira halk és rekedt volt a hangja, hogy Harry még azt sem tudta megállapítani, férfi-e vagy nő.

– Az áruló fiát akarom. Amint lehet. – Voldemort hangja halk volt és fenyegető. Harry ebben a pillanatban rájött, kiről van szó, még ha le is maradt a beszélgetés elejéről. Róla. Már megint ő a Sötét Nagyúr célpontja. – És akkor mindenki megkapja a méltó büntetését. Te ölheted meg, és utána megjelöllek.

– Igen, kegyelmes uram – nyögte ki az alak.

– Most elmehetsz – legyintett Voldemort.

– Igen, kegyelmes uram – jött ugyanaz a válasz. A csuklyás alak felállt, és az ajtó felé indult. Mielőtt kilépett volna, mélyen meghajolt, majd csendesen becsukta maga után az ajtót.

Valami nagyon ismerős volt abban a mozdulatban, de Harry nem tudta, mi lehet az. Ismerte ezt az embert, ebben biztos volt, de nem bírt rájönni a kilétére. Ettől összeszorult a gyomra, és ideges lett, de ekkor egy másik alak lépett elő az árnyékból. Ez egy férfi volt, de mivel a halálfalók szokásos öltözékét viselte, úgyhogy Harry őt sem ismerte fel. Barna haja volt és átlagos magassága, de volt valami furcsa a mozdulataiban.

– Roxforti kémünk jelentette, hogy az áruló fiát zaklatták a minisztériumi aurorok. Az apja rettenetesen aggódott érte, úgyhogy biztos vagyok benne, hogy a tervünk tökéletesen fog működni. Ha elfogjuk a fiút, elérjük az apját is.

– Azt mondod, a fiú megbízik fiatal ügynökünkben? – Fanyar mosoly jelent meg Voldemort arcán.

– Igen, kegyelmes uram. – Harry érezte a hangon, hogy a férfi mosolyog, még ha nem is látta az arcát. – Kémünk jelentette, hogy a fiatal Piton barátkozni kezdett az ügynökünkkel, ami még egyszerűbbé teszi a munkánkat.

– Kitűnő – mosolyodott el elégedetten Voldemort. – És mi van azzal az… interkontinentális küldetéssel?

– Nem ismerem a részleteket, kegyelmes uram, de Crack itt van, hogy jelentést tegyen…

– Csak azért, hogy jelentést tegyen? – Voldemort mosolya dühös vicsorrá vált. – Küldd be.

Harry becsukta a szemeit. Sejtette, mi fog történni a következő percekben, és igaza volt. Ahogy Voldemort felkiáltott: _„Crucio!"_, éles, tűzforró fájdalom futott át rajta, és bár hallotta Crack kétségbeesett kiáltozását és zokogását, nem volt benne biztos, hogy ő maga is nem zokogott-e…

Egy erős kéz ragadta meg a vállát.

– Quietus?

Harry hirtelen megzavarodott. A hang nem Perselus hangja volt. Ismerős ugyan, de nem az övé. A következő pillanatban kirántotta magát a szorításból, és halk kiáltással kiugrott az ágyból, karjaival szorosan ölelve saját magát.

– Quietus? – ismételte meg a hang óvatosan. – Mi a…

– Hol van Perselus? – Harry hallotta, milyen gyenge a hangja. – Hol van?

– A könyvtárban láttam. Akarod, hogy idehívjam?

– Igen, kérem – Harry felsóhajtott, és szemeit kinyitva Lupin arcába nézett.

– Rémálmod volt? – kérdezte Lupin, mikor látta, hogy Harry kezdi összeszedni magát.

– Kérem, hívja ide… – ismételte meg Harry, és becsukta a szemét.

Lupin felsóhajtott, és kiment a szobából. Néhány perc múlva az ideges Perselussal tért vissza. A férfit nem érdekelte, hogy Lupin ott van, vagy hogy látja, odasietett a kába és remegő Harryhez, és átölelte. Harry hozzábújt, és várt, amíg a gonosz átok utóhatásai múlni nem kezdenek. Érezte, hogy erős karok visszaviszik az ágyba, szorosan betakargatják, és aztán érezte, hogy Perselus leül mellé.

– Mi baja van? – kérdezte újra Lupin. – Rémálmok?

– Nem a te dolgod, Lupin – morrantotta dühösen Perselus.

– Úgy dobálta magát, mintha Cruciatus hatása alatt lett volna – mondta egyszerűen Lupin. – Voldemort volt az?

– Menj. El! – csattant most még dühösebben Piton hangja. – Ahogy már említettem, nem a te dolgod, Lupin!

– Talán hozhatnák valami fájdalomcsillapítót vagy nyugtató főzetet – ajánlotta fel Lupin.

– Nem szeretném túladagolni, Lupin. Nincs szüksége főzetekre.

– Sokszor vannak ilyen rémálmai?

– Nem, de…

– Akkor miért tartasz attól, hogy túladagolod?

– TŰNJ EL! – kiáltott fel Piton, és szeme fenyegetően villant meg.

– Perselus, kérlek – Harry felült, és a két felnőttre nézett. – Jól vagyok. Csak volt egy autóbalesetem a nyáron, és néha rémálmaim vannak miatta – magyarázta volt professzorának olyan komolyan, ahogy csak tudta. Közben azon imádkozott, hogy jöjjön már el az a nap, mikor nem kell hazudnia többé.

Lupin bizonytalanul bólintott, de Harry látta, hogy nem igazán győzte meg a magyarázat. Mégis kiment, és becsukta az ajtót maga mögött. Harry visszadőlt az ágyra, és fáradtan hunyta le a szemét.

– A tervünk kudarcot vallott. Voldemort már megint engem keres, de most azért akar megölni, mert a fiad vagyok. Az áruló fia, ahogy mondta. Ügynökei vannak az iskolában, azt hiszem egyikük a tanárok között – sóhajtotta szerencsétlenül. – Úgy látszik, soha nem élhetek normális életet. – Hátat fordított Perselusnak, és összegömbölyödött az ágyon. – Nem akarod jelenteni az igazgatónak?

– Később, Quiet – mondta Perselus, és Harry vállára tette a kezét. – Nem hiszem, hogy olyan sürgős. Nem akarlak most magadra hagyni.

– Kösz – motyogta Harry.

De a Harry vízióit követő szokásos beszélgetésük most elmaradt. Csak ültek csendben, mint előző éjjel, és hallgatták a másik légzését, míg Harry újra el nem aludt.

* * *

Perselus az üstöt figyelte, és a mandragóraszirup cseppjeit számolta. Magában átkozódott, mert ez már a harmadik főzet volt, amit elrontott ma reggel, bár nem és nem bírt rájönni, mivel lehet a baj. A mandragóra sziruppal? Az ürömteával? Vagy a krup körömmel? Hiszen már kétszer elkészítette ezt a főzetet, és eddig semmi baj nem volt vele. A bájitalnak élénkzöld színűre kellett volna váltania, de ehelyett, már harmadszorra, ronda barna lett, és bűzlött. Perselus most már hangosan káromkodott, ahogy az egészet a mosdóba öntötte.

Az ablakhoz lépett, és kinyitotta, hogy kiszellőztesse a gyomorforgató bűzt, és az ablakkeretnek dőlve vakon bámult kifelé a hóborította kertbe. A magas tölgy most magányosan állt, nem úgy, mint nyáron, mikor Harry majdnem minden szabadidejét ott töltötte alatta. Ott olvasott, vagy csak üldögélt ölében a könyvvel, szemében félelemmel és bizonytalansággal. Ugyanazok a szemek az iskola első hónapjaiban megteltek élettel és bizalommal – de most újra félelmet és bizonytalanságot tükröztek. A fenébe is azzal a gyerekkel! Hát miért nem képes felfogni?

Egymást kergették a fejében a gondolatok, és rájött, miért rontotta el mindig a főzetet. Képtelen volt koncentrálni. Harry szavai állandóan kísértették, és kénytelen volt újra és újra elismételni és átgondolni őket.

Fel nem foghatta, hogyan lehet egy gyerek ennyire okos. Hogyan lehet, hogy jobban megérti a dolgokat, mint ő. Érezte a szavai igazságát, és sokat már korábban is hallott: Albus szokta hasonlóan figyelmeztetni, hogy ne dédelgesse a régi bűntudatot és fájdalmakat, de nem tudta _nem _érezni őket. Bűnös volt. Még az idő sem moshatja le róla a bűnt. Embereket ölt, és ezért soha nem nyerhet bocsánatot. Dumbledore és Harry tévednek. Ők soha nem követtek el semmi ilyen komolyat, úgyhogy nem érthetik. Ők tiszták, hibátlanok, nem úgy, mint ő…

Nem, bármennyire szereti is őket, ők soha nem fogják megérteni.

Nem lehet a fiú apja. Beképzeltség volt akár egy percig is azt hinnie, hogy Harry a fia lehetne. Nem. A fiú Quietusé. Quietusé, aki pedig nem hasonlított Perselus Pitonra.

Megrázta a fejét – talán hogy kitisztítsa? – és újra a főzetre fordította a figyelmét. Lupinnak szüksége van rá, ha azt akarja, hogy a vérfarkas ember maradjon, és ne változzon örökre vadállattá. Miután Voldemort vérfarkasai megharapták, az átok arra kényszerítette, hogy örökre vérfarkas maradjon, nem pedig csak telihold idején – hacsak nem issza ezt az új főzetet. Ebben az átokverte betegségben pedig neki is szerepe volt. Ő főzte már évek óta azt a farkasölőfű-főzetet, amely végül annyira megváltoztatta a vérfarkas szerveit, hogy a további átkot hordozó harapások ilyen hatással jártak. Szeptember végén találta meg az első gyógyszert a saját mérge ellen, akkor még Harry és Hermione segítsége nélkül…

Kopogás szakította félbe a gondolatait.

– Igen! – szólalt meg idegesen. Most éppen senkivel sem volt kedve beszélni.

– Helló Perselus.

– Black, jaj ne – megrázta a fejét. Vele különösen semmi kedve nem volt társalogni. Ahogy a jóképű férfira nézett, erős késztetést érzett rá, hogy felmondja a békéjüket, és kihajítsa a laborból. De Harry kedvéért közömbösséget erőltetett magára, és a szobában álló egyetlen szék felé terelte volt ellenségét.

– Nincs rád időm, Black. Nyögd ki, és tűnj el.

Black viszont, úgy tűnt, nem siet.

– Sirius. Nem Black – emlékeztette vigyorogva Pitont. – Biztosan emlékszel még…

– Igen, emlékszem – legyintett türelmetlenül Piton. – Mit akarsz, SIRIUS? De gyorsan mondd, ha azt akarod, hogy vérfarkas haverod időben megkapja a bájitalát.

– Udvarias vagy, mint mindig, Perselus – villant meg Black szeme fenyegetően. – Azért jöttem, hogy a fiadról beszéljünk.

Piton keze megmerevedett a levegőben. Lassan Black felé fordult, és valami rossz érzései kerítette hatalmába a beszélgetéssel kapcsolatban.

– Vagy inkább a kis _tökéletes _testvérkéd fiáról? – folytatta Black.

– Hogy mered…! – sziszegett rá Blackre összeszorított fogai közül. – Őt hagyd ki ebből!

– A fiatal Quietus az ő fia, nem a tiéd, vagy tévedek? – Black nem zavartatta magát Piton dühétől.

– Honnan…

– Te ordítottad ezt oda neki teljes hangerőből, két napja, ha jól emlékszem. – Gonosz vigyor jelent meg Black arcán.

Perselus leengedte a kezét, és az asztalnak támaszkodva Black szemébe nézett.

– Ez nem tartozik rád. Szállj le erről a témáról, vagy… – Piton nem fejezte be, valahogy nem jutott eszébe semmi fenyegető.

– Vagy mi lesz, Piton? Nem tetszik, hogy valaki rájött a szent testvéred kis titkára? Hogy semmivel sem volt jobb nálad?

A következő pillanatban Piton megragadta Black karját és a nyakához nyomta a pálcáját.

– Idefigyelj te átkozott korcs. Harry kedvéért kibékültem veled. De ha még egyszer rosszat mersz szólni a testvéremre, a HALOTT testvéremre, Black, esküszöm, abban a pillanatban megöllek.

– Engedd el a karom, Piton – sziszegte Black fenyegetően. – És nem én vagyok az, aki rosszat mond a kedvenc testvéredre, Piton. Te mondtad a fiúnak. Nem, nem is mondtad. _Ordítottad_, hogy nem te vagy az apja, hanem Quietus. És én mindig csodálkoztam, miért ment feleségül Lily Jameshez, ha előtte évekig Quietusszal járt?

Piton hirtelen megértette. Black nem hallotta az egész beszélgetésüket, csak egy részét, valójában csak egy egészen kis részét, és bár a következtetése idegesítő volt Perselus számára, még mindig jobb, mint az igazság.

Vagyis Black azt hiszi, a testvére megcsalta Lilyt. Ami idegesítő, de mégsem annyira, mintha az igazat tudná.

Elengedte Black karját, sarkon fordult, és visszament az ablakhoz.

– Szóval azért jöttél, hogy a testvéremet sértegesd, Black? Hogy kiélvezd a tudást, hogy nem volt jobb _nálad_, aki megpróbáltad megölni? – megfordult, és felemelte a mutatóujját. – Bármit is tett, nem fogom hagyni, hogy kicsúfold és sértegesd, erre megesküszöm.

– Ó, szóval most azt mondod, hogy gyilkos vagyok? Furcsa, ez nagyon furcsa, Piton – Black szemei dühösen összeszűkültek. – Te kiabáltad annak a, annak a fiúnak, hogy TE vagy gyilkos, és TE nem vagy méltó rá, hogy az apja legyél!

Piton Black elé lépett, és előrehajolva dühösen sziszegte.

– Miért? Tudtad, hogy mi vagyok, nem?

– Idén tavaszig nem tudtam, Piton.

– Tudtad, hogy az Azkabanban voltam.

– Tudtam. Én is ártatlanként kerültem oda.

– Ártatlanként – horkant fel Piton, és csúnya mosoly jelent meg az arcán. – Két gyilkossági kísérlet után.

– Senkit nem öltem meg, Piton!

– De megpróbáltad. Nem rajtad múlt, hogy az áldozataid túlélték. – Megállt, és egyenesen Black szemébe nézett. – Nekem nem volt ilyen szerencsém, Black. Az én áldozataim meghaltak. Mindegyik – ezzel visszatért az ablakhoz.

Volt valami Piton hangjában, ami visszatartotta Siriust attól, hogy azonnal válaszoljon. Mi volt az? Bűntudat? Szégyen? Gyűlölet?

Sirius a tenyerébe temette az arcát. Hirtelen elszégyellte magát. Nem azért jött, hogy üvöltözzön, hogy összevesszen Pitonnal, hanem hogy rámutasson arra, hogy annak a fiúnak szüksége van rá – és hogy az aurorokkal való végzetes találkozás után a fiatal Quietus megérdemelte, hogy ez az alak a fiának nevezze, ha ez volt a kívánsága.

A másik hangjának őszintesége egy másik gondolatmenetet is elindított benne. Piton bevallotta neki, hogy gyilkolt. A bűneit.

„Nekem nem volt ilyen szerencsém, Black. Az én áldozataim meghaltak."

A felismerés túlságosan hirtelen jött, és teljesen készületlenül érte Blacket.

„Nekem nem volt ilyen szerencsém."

Mi lett volna, ha Quietus meghal?

_Szerencse._

Mi történt volna akkor? Kirúgták volna őket? Vagy életfogytiglani fogságra ítélték volna őket az Azkabanban, és soha többé nem szabadulhattak volna? Vajon ott haltak volna meg, vagy megőrültek volna a bűntudattól?

Túlélhette volna azt a rettegett börtönt a tudattal, hogy megölt valakit? Ennek az emlékével? Dumbledore csalódottságával, Anne gyűlöletével, az apja megvetésével, csak ülve, és tudva, hogy számára nincs bocsánat?

_Szerencse._

És mi lett volna, ha Remus öli meg Pitont? Akkor nem őt okolták volna a bűnért, hanem Remust, őt ítélték volna életfogytiglanira, vagy talán halálra.

„_Nekem nem volt ilyen szerencsém."_

Black felállt.

– Perselus. Bocsánatot kérek a szavaimért. Nem kellett volna ezt mondanom. És bocsánatot kérek azért is, amit a testvéreddel tettem. Én… én csak… nem tudtam. Nem tudom, miért, csak… – elcsuklott a hangja.

Piton hitetlenkedve bámult rá.

– Miről motyogsz itt, Black? – kérdezte dühösen.

– Igazad van. Semmiben se különbözök tőled, semmivel se vagyok jobb, Pi… Perselus. És… talán tévedtem veled és Quietusszal kapcsolatban is. Bár tudhattam volna. Anne mindig szeretett, és mindig bízott benned, még akkor is, mikor elhagytad, mert biztos volt benne, hogy egyszer visszatérsz.

– De nem tértem vissza, Black! Már egészen kis korom óta sötét voltam. Akkor álltam át, mikor Voldemort megölte Quietust. A szüleim ítélték halálra. Ők vitték oda – a kezei ökölbe szorultak, miközben beszélt. – És most szeretném végre lezárni ezt a témát, ha lehetséges. Gyorsan nyögd ki, amit akarsz, aztán tűnj el.

Black felsóhajtott.

– Quietus miatt jöttem. Nem, nem a testvéred miatt – tette hozzá gyorsan, mikor látta, hogy Piton ujjai elfehérednek a szorítástól. – A fiú miatt. A fia miatt. Azaz a _fiad _miatt.

– Nekem nincs fiam, Black. Bár Dumbledore parancsára kénytelen vagyok eljátszani az apja szerepét. És éppen ezért szeretném, ha ezt az információt SENKINEK nem mondanád tovább. Még a vérfarkas haverodnak sem.

Black Piton mellé sétált, és a másik pillantását követve ő is kinézett a hófehér kertre.

– Tudod, hogy a fiad akar lenni. És kiérdemelte a jogot, hogy az lehessen, ha akar. És… te is kiérdemelted. Szeretitek egymást, törődtök egymással, és szükségetek van egymásra.

– Ő túlságosan jó ahhoz, hogy az én fiam legyen, Black – válaszolta Piton komolyan, de a hangjából hiányzott a szokásos hidegség és fenyegetés. Inkább csak fáradtnak tűnt.

Black elgondolkodva vakarta meg az állát.

– Ez a kölyök… tudod, valahogy Harryre emlékeztet. Talán mert mindkettőt muglik nevelték? Nem tudom, Perselus. De azt látom, hogy kétségbeesetten vágyik egy családra, egy apára, akire felnézhet, akit követhet… – bizonytalanul leeresztette a kezét. – Mindent megtesz, hogy elnyerje a szeretetedet, a megbecsülésedet…

– Sirius, én szeretem őt, és megbecsülöm, de… – szakította félbe Perselus, de Black nem hagyta, hogy befejezze a gondolatot.

– Igen, a magad buta módján, Piton, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy mindent megteszel érte. De ha szeretni akarod, úgy kell szeretned, ahogy ő akarja, az ő módján. Fogadd el őt, az érzéseit, a megbecsülését. Én értem, hogy nem érzed magad méltónak erre, és talán nem is vagy rá méltó, de most nem arról van szó, TE mit érdemelsz meg. Ő megérdemli, és… ez elég is.

A két férfi hosszú percekig csak állt, és bámult egymásra. Végül Black az ajtóhoz ment, és kinyitotta, de mielőtt kilépett volna, még egyszer Pitonhoz fordult.

– Ha tényleg szeretted Harryt, tedd meg az ő kedvéért. – Aztán mélyet lélegzett, mintha össze akarta volna szedni magát a következő mondat előtt. – És még egyszer elnézést kérek. Többé nem fogom megsérteni a testvéred emlékét. Ő jobb volt nálam. Igazságtalan voltam vele – és veled is. Sajnálom. És… nem beszélek erről senkinek.

Nem várta meg a választ, csendesen becsukta az ajtót maga mögött.

Perselus képtelen volt megmozdulni. Csak bámult kábultan és bután a csukott ajtóra, és életében talán először nem talált szavakat, hogy kifejezze az érzéseit – sem Black, sem Harry felé.

* * *

Harry izgatottan viharzott be a nappaliba, karján új baglyával.

– Nézd, Perselus, mit vett nekem Lupin professzor és Sirius! – szélesen elvigyorodott. Eredetileg csak vacsora után kaphatta volna meg az ajándékot, de meggyőzte Lupint, hogy szüksége van a bagolyra, hogy ajándékot küldhessen a barátainak, és a férfi végre megadta magát, és Harry büszkén mutogathatta a baglyot, bár sajnálta, hogy nem Hedvig az. Hedviget Dumbledore Hermionénak adta – Harry Tűzvillámját Ron kapta meg a temetés után. A többi, kevésbé felismerhető dolog Harryé maradt: a ládája, amit A. H. Potter, Harry mostoha-nagyanja készített (Dumbledore mutatta meg neki a jelet a láda alján), a láthatatlanná tévő köpeny (Perselus bosszúságára), a térkép (bár annak a titkát még mindig nem árulta el Perselusnak – Harry nem akarta, hogy felhasználja az éjjel a kastélyban mászkáló diákok ellen) és a régi pálcája is.

Az aurorokkal való szerencsétlen találkozás óta Perselus ráparancsolt Harryre, hogy régi pálcáját is magánál tartsa, titokban, a ruhájába rejtve. Elvarázsolta, hogy láthatatlan maradjon – még a Revelo se volt képes kimutatni –, és azóta Harrynél mindig két pálca volt, ami meglehetős biztonságot adott.

– Gyönyörű bagoly, Quietus, de nem hiszem, hogy már ma este meg kellett kapnod…

– Tudom, tudom, csak el akarom küldeni az ajándékaimat Hermionénak, Neville-nek, Aresnek és… – Harry hirtelen elpirult és gyorsan hozzátette – a többieknek.

Perselus felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Kik ezek a „többiek", Quiet?

Harry megmakacsolta magát, lesütötte a szemét, és nem válaszolt.

– Quiet! Kérdeztem valamit! – Perselus előrehajolt, és fenyegetően csípőre tette a kezét.

Harry kényelmetlenül fészkelődött. Lupin és Anne is kíváncsian figyelték őket, és igazán nem akarta, hogy bárki is tudjon Leah-ről és az iránta való érzéseiről. Ehelyett sarkon fordult és válasz nélkül kimasírozott a nappaliból, fel a hálószobájukba, és bezárta az ajtót maga mögött. Hallotta, hogy Perselus valamit kiabál a lépcsőkről, de nem törődött vele. Miért kellene tudnia? Nem az ő dolga, és különösen nem az elmúlt napok után, mikor olyan hidegen viselkedett vele szemben.

Tartott tőle, hogy Perselus követi a hálószobába, és kérdőre vonja, de csak nem jött, és úgy tíz perc elteltével Harry eléggé megnyugodott ahhoz, hogy be tudja csomagolni az ajándékokat és odaadja őket Arthurnak (ez volt az új bagoly neve), aki gyorsan eltűnt az esti sötétben.

Amikor Lupin felszólt neki, hogy kész a vacsora, még mindig kényelmetlenül érezte magát. Senkivel nem akart összeveszni karácsonyeste, különösen nem Perselusszal. Szerette a férfit, jól tudta, hogy ez az érzés kölcsönös, és meg tudta érteni, milyen kényelmetlenül érzi magát a másik a néhány nappal ezelőtti beszélgetésük után. Úgyhogy úgy döntött, jó kedvet színlel, még ha morogni is fog vele.

De úgy látszik senki nem akarta veszekedéssel elrontani a vacsora hangulatát, úgyhogy az étkezés a megszokott rendben folyt, Anne csacsogásával, Black vicceivel, Perselus gonoszdi megjegyzéseivel, Lupin csendes mosolygásával és Fletcher komoly magyarázataival fűszerezve. Aztán átmentek a nappaliba, ahol a karácsonyfa is állt, aztán jó ideig mindenki kis dobozkákkal volt elfoglalva, aszerint, hogy melyiken kinek a neve állt. Anne volt a legboldogabb, és gyakran sikkantott fel egy-egy új játék vagy édesség láttán.

Piton egy kissé megdöbbent az ajándékoktól – Harry biztos volt benne, hogy évek óta nem kapott ajándékot – és egy idő után a szemei furcsán csillogtak. Sőt, Harry látott egy könnycseppet is, mikor kibontotta Harry ajándékát – az órát.

Az órát, aminek két karja volt, rajtuk Quietus és Perselus neve, és néhány megjegyzés: Órán, Otthon, Barátoknál, Veszélyben, Meghalt és LR – ami a Legnagyobb Rohadékra utalt. A mutatók most az „Otthon"-ra mutattak.

Perselus nem mozdult, csak nézte az órát – egy kissé mintha kifordult volna magából, ahogy óvatosan, mélyen elgondolkodva a tetejét simogatta.

Közben Harry is nekifogott, hogy kicsomagolja a saját ajándékait – leginkább könyveket és édességeket. Meglepődött, mikor kiderült, hogy Hermionétól ugyanazt az aritmetika lexikont kapta, mint amit ő is vett neki, és most ideges lett a gondolatra, hogy majdnem megtartotta magának. Így legalább mindketten boldogok lehetnek ugyanazzal a könyvvel. Neville ajándéka is egy könyv volt: „A sötét varázslók szerepe a középkori goblin és troll felkelésekben" – és Neville megjelölte a részeket, ahol említették a Piton, a Noblestone vagy éppen a Longbottom neveket. Volt egy háború, ahol egy Noblestone egy Longbottommal harcolt valami világos varázslók ellen, és végül még össze is házasodtak – bár a Longbottom család nem volt nemesi származású, csak egy egyszerű aranyvérű család, de Harry boldogan vette észre, hogy, még ha távolról is, de rokona Neville-nek is, nem csak Malfoynak. Kár, hogy Draco Malfoy közelebb rokona, mint Neville, de a tény, hogy Neville a rokona, egy kissé kárpótolta érte. A gondolat, hogy így Neville is rokona Malfoynak, megmosolyogtatta.

De végülis Ron már régen elmondta neki, hogy a varázslócsaládok mind rokonai egymásnak, mert nincsen olyan sok varázsló a világon, és ez fokozottan érvényes az aranyvérű családokra. Arról már nem is beszélve, hogy a középkorban sokkal fontosabbak voltak a házassági kötelékek, mint manapság.

Aztán átlapozta az Arestől kapott könyvet (Önvédelmi taktikák és elsajátításuk), megevett két csokibékát (a bennük levő kártyákat Anne-nak adta, aki gyűjtötte őket), lejátszott egy varázslósakk-partit Blackkel (ami egy helyettesítő ajándék volt kettejüktől a korábban odaadott bagolyért), persze veszített és végre elkezdte kicsomagolni az utolsó ajándékot, amiről tudta, hogy Perselustól van. Két dolgot tartalmazott: egy óriási lexikont „Minden, amit a gyógyfőzetekről tudni kell" címmel és egy átlagos kinézetű szürke könyvet, ami teljesen üres volt. Harry Perselusra nézett, de ő éppen Anne-nal sakkozott, és próbálta elmagyarázni a különböző figurák szerepét az izgatott kislánynak.

Harry újra az ajándékára fordította a figyelmét, és meglátott egy egyszerű borítékot a doboz alján. Óvatosan nyitotta ki, és egy szépen összehajtogatott pergament talált benne, Perselus kézírásával.

A levélben ez állt:

_Kedves Quiet, boldog karácsonyt._

_Remélem, tetszik a bájital könyv – talán egy kissé önző ajándék tőlem, de képtelen voltam lemondani róla. Meg fogod érteni, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy jövőre nagy hasznodra lesz a bájital órákon._

_A másik könyv Quietus naplója volt. Soha nem próbáltam kinyitni, mindig úgy éreztem, hogy ez a titkaiba való beleszimatolás lenne, és ez az érzés csak tovább erősödött a halála után, de azt hiszem, neked segíteni fog, hogy jobban megismerd – talán még jobban, mint én ismertem, és ez csökkenthetné a köztetek levő távolságot is, ami annyira zavar téged._

_Perselus._

_(Apa)_

Egy pillanatra Harry annyira megdöbbent, hogy elfelejtett levegőt venni. Nem, nem a vér szerinti apja naplója miatt.

Az utolsó sor volt az, a zárójelben levő szó, amit láthatóan később írtak hozzá a levélhez: a tinta egy kissé más árnyalatú volt, mint a többi részen, de mégis Perselus írta oda.

Apa.

Harry nem merte felemelni a fejét. Csak bámult erre a szóra, félve, hogy Perselus visszavonja, pedig drágább volt Harry számára, mint az összes többi ajándék együttvéve. Ez annak a jele volt, hogy Perselus végre elfogadta, hogy törődik vele, és ez méltó lezárása volt a nyári eseményeknek és az iskolai hónapoknak. Túl sokáig volt árva, soha nem voltak szülei – és most végre megkapta az engedélyt attól az embertől, akit már hónapok óta az apjának tartott.

– Nagyon csendes vagy, Quietus. Valami baj van? – hallotta Lupin aggódó hangját.

– Nem – felemelte a fejét, Lupinra nézett. – Semmi baj. Én csak… az utóbbi hetekről gondolkodtam.

– Arról a vitáról Perselus és teközted?

Harry szemei meglepetten tágra nyíltak.

– Mi-micsoda? – dadogta.

– Látszott, hogy valami feszültség volt köztetek az utóbbi napokban – magyarázta Lupin.

– Ja, értem – mondta Harry. – Nem, nem igazán arról. Volt egy kis vitánk… mindenféléről és… hát…

– Megértem – bólintott Lupin. – És ez az ajándék elsimította?

– Izé… igen. Nagyrészt igen. – Harry szélesen elmosolyodott. – És köszönöm a sakk-készletet. Kár hogy rettenetesen játszom. Mindenki könnyen megver. Különösen Perse… apu – egy gyors pillantást vetett Perselusra, aki éppen vesztésre állt Anne-nel szemben. – Nagyon szeret játszani, és mivel vele lakom, sokszor játszunk. De én nem vagyok jó benne.

– Sajnálom. Nem akartam olyan ajándékot venni, ami…

– Nem baj! Nagyon örülök neki. És tetszik is. Talán mostantól majd lesz, ami ösztönözzön, hogy megtanuljak jobban játszani.

– Mugli sakkot is szoktál játszani?

Harry megvonta a vállát.

– Az ugyanolyan, mint a varázslósakk. Csak abban különböznek, hogy a mugli bábuk nyugton maradnak, és nem próbálják rád kényszeríteni az akaratukat.

Mindketten elmosolyodtak.

– Gyakran vannak rémálmaid? – kérdezte hirtelen Lupin.

Harry szemrehányó pillantást vetett rá.

– Nem szabad beszélnem róla – jelentette ki jeges hangon.

Lupin nem válaszolt, nyugodtan elmosolyodott.

– Hallottam, hogy „apának" nevezted Perselust. Ez volt az első alkalom.

Harry kényelmetlenül fészkelődött Lupin mindentudó pillantása előtt.

– Eddig a nyárig nem éltünk együtt – ismételte el a betanult hazugságot. – Eddig soha nem hívtam apának. Hozzá kellett szoknom a dologhoz.

Lupin bólintott.

– De most azt hiszem, szeretnék lefeküdni. Elég fáradt vagyok – jelentette ki végül Harry, felkapta a könyveit, és elindult a lépcső felé.

Mikor felért a hálószobába, mindent lepakolt az asztalra, egy gyors mosakodás után felkapta a pizsamáját, és lefeküdt. Már nem teljesen volt ébren, mikor Perselus megérkezett, de érezte, hogy a férfi leül az ágya szélére.

– Harry, tudnod kell, hogy komolyan gondoltam – mondta halkan. – Bár biztos vagyok benne, hogy most már nem tudod, mit higgy el és mit nem, de komolyan gondoltam. Én csak… – nem tudta folytatni.

A következő pillanatban Harry felpattant, ráugrott Perselusra, és a fülébe kiabálta:

– Te csak egy önző, gonosz alak vagy, semmi több! Bájital könyvet venni karácsonyra, csak hogy ügyesebb asszisztensed legyen?

Nevetve zuhantak a padlóra.

– Soha nem tartottam ezt titokban – nyögte Perselus Harry alól, aki a mellkasán térdelt.

– Te rabszolgahajcsár mardekáros! – horkant fel Harry.

– És te mi vagy?

– Én egy félrevezetett kis griffendéles vagyok, akinek a gyengeségét a Mardekár ház gonosz vezetője a saját javára kihasználja.

– Egy GYENGE griffendéles? Akkor mit csinálsz rajtam?

– Térdelek.

– A földhöz szögezve engem.

– Pontosan.

– Engedj el. Komolyan akartam veled beszélni.

– Utálom, ha komolyan beszélsz velem. Utána napokig nem is szólsz hozzám.

– Harry, kérlek. Azt a dolgot, amit néhány napja meséltem nem volt egyszerű felidézni, és szeretném, ha komolyabban vennéd.

Perselus hangsúlya megtette a maga hatását. Harry felállt, és a férfit is felsegítette.

– Azt hiszem, egy kissé túlságosan is… fellelkesültem a… leveledtől.

Piton elmosolyodott.

– Tényleg?

– Természetesen. Emlékszel a születésnapomra?

Perselus bólintott.

– Az volt a legjobb születésnapom. És most – ez volt a legjobb karácsonyom.

– Quietus miatt?

– Nem! – szakította félbe Harry. – Miattad. Jóságos ég, eddig még soha nem jutott eszembe, de most bevallom neked: büszke vagyok rá, hogy a fiad lehetek.

– Te megőrültél.

– Családi vonás.

– Szemtelen kölyök.

Harry nyelvet öltött Perselusra, és visszafeküdt az ágyba.

– Jó éjt, apa – mondta, életében másodszor, bizonytalanul.

– Jó éjt, Harry.

Harry dühösen felhorkant. Perselus felsóhajtott és megadta magát.

– Jól van, jól van. Jó éjt, fiam.

Sokáig egyikük se tudott elaludni.

Csak két szó.

De számukra a világot jelentette.

* * *

Harry távozása után néhány perccel Black megszabadította Pitont a kislánytól, és elvitte a gyereket lefeküdni. Piton elment, és néhány szóval Fletcher is kimentette magát. Lupin egyedül maradt a könyvtárban. Egy pálcalendítéssel kioltotta a fáklyák nagyobb részét. A félhomályban aztán hátradőlt, és elgondolkodott az elmúlt hét eseményein.

Quietus. Perselus fia nagyon furcsa volt. Sokkal furcsább, mint az apja vagy régen halott nagybátyja. Nagyon okos, de ugyanolyan óvatos, csaknem annyira, mint Lupin, bár a férfi képtelen volt felfogni, miért. Neki megvoltak az okai az óvatosságra, de miért kellett a _fiúnak _mindig annyira óvatosnak lennie?

Elgondolkodva bambult a sötétbe.

– Valami baj van? – szólalt meg a háta mögött Sirius.

– Semmi. – Megvonta a vállát. – Csak elgondolkodtam.

– Aha – Black megkerülte a kanapét és leült Lupin mellé. Mielőtt leült, meglátott egy darab pergament a barátja mellett. Felkapta, és átnyújtotta neki.

– Mi ez?

– Nem a tiéd? – kérdezett vissza Black.

Lupin megvonta a vállát, és kibontotta az összehajtogatott papírt. Gyorsan végigfutotta a szöveget.

– Nem, Quietusé – mondta és letette az asztalra.

– Az első rokonszenves Piton, akivel találkoztam – mondta Black, némi éllel a hangjában.

– Ugyan. – Lupin megrázta a fejét. – A nagybátyja is egész rendes alak volt.

– Meghibbantál? – nézett rá hitetlenkedve Black. – Piton SOHA nem volt rendes alak!

– Most melyik Pitonról beszélsz? Azt hiszem hármat is ismerünk.

– Természetesen Perselusról – horkant fel Black.

– Perselusról? Én Quietusra gondoltam, Perselus testvérére.

Black hirtelen zavarba jött, és elfordította a fejét. Lupin gyanakodva méregette.

– Hé! Valamit titkolsz előlem, ugye?

Black megrázta a fejét.

– Á, dehogy. Dehogy… – nem folytatta. Felállt, és kiviharzott a szobából.

Pedig már elkésett. Lupin fejében hirtelen minden a helyére ugrott.

„_A nagybátyja is egész rendes alak volt."_ – _„Piton SOHA nem volt rendes alak!"_

Quietus naplója – _„ez csökkenthetné a köztetek levő távolságot is, ami annyira zavar téged."_

„_Perselus (Apu)"_

A fiatal Quietus nem Perselus fia. Hanem Quietusé.

De Quietus Lilyvel járt akkoriban, mikor ez a fiú született. Mennyi idős ez a fiú? Lupin elgondolkodott. Egy évfolyamba jár a Longbottom gyerekkel, Miss Grangerrel és Ares Nottal. Ötödikbe, azaz Harry évfolyamába. Egyidős Harryvel.

Harry. A fiú rettenetesen hasonlított Harryre. Ugyanazok a mozdulatok, kifejezések. Ugyanaz a bátorság, viselkedés, talán egy kissé félénkebb, mintha valami szörnyűségen ment volna keresztül. És rémálmai is vannak. És komoly fóbiái, mintha korábban bántalmazták volna.

A fészkes fenébe!

Bántalmazták – rémálmok, Cruciatussal fűszerezve (ami csak Voldemortot jelenthette) – ugyanaz az életkor, ugyanazok a mozdulatok, Quietus, Lily, Harry nyári találkozása Voldemorttal – Harry halála.

Fenébe!

A fiú nem Perselus fia.

Ő Quietus fia, ami azt jelenti, hogy Lily fia, aki egyidős Harryvel, ami azt jelenti, hogy ő Harry. Nem James fia, James csak segített Lilynek azzal, hogy feleségül vette két hónappal Quietus temetése után.

Nagyot füttyentett.

Dumbledore igazán briliáns taktikát dolgozott ki Harry védelmére – és ezzel végre a régen magányos Perselust is megmentette. Összekényszerítette őket, rávette őket, hogy eljátsszák, mintha apa és fia volnának, ami a nyáron történtek után nem is lehetett olyan nehéz.

Milyen érdekes fordulat! – gondolta magában Lupin, szélesen vigyorogva. Dumbledore ravasz tervet eszelt ki, hogy egyszer és mindenkorra megszabaduljon attól a rohadéktól – elhitette Voldemorttal, hogy Harry meghalt, közben pedig felkészíti Harryt ellene, míg Voldemort azt hiszi, biztonságban van.

Igen, Dumbledore ravasz, nagyon ravasz!

De most jó lesz, ha csendben marad, nehogy elárulja őket.

Lupin tovább töprengett a sötét szobában, éles nevetése időről időre felkavarta a csendet.

* * *

Örülnék, ha néha véleményt mondanátok a történetről: olyan magányosnak érzi magát az író ezzel a rekació nélküli feltöltögetéssel. ;-) 


	13. Chapter 13

**Fordította: Enelen  
Átnézte: enahma  
**

**

* * *

**

**13. fejezet – Zuhanás**

_

* * *

_

_1975. július 31._

_Szia,_

_Ha ezeket a sorokat olvasod, az azt jelenti, hogy a fiam (vagy a lányom) vagy, és én már meghaltam. Furcsa mindezt így leírni, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy megérted, mennyire zavarban vagyok. Úgy érzem magam, mintha búcsúlevelet írnék az öngyilkosságom előtt, és mivel soha nem akartam öngyilkos lenni, így búcsúlevelet se írtam még. Vagyis semmi gyakorlatom nincs benne. Úgyhogy, kérlek, bocsásd meg a zavaromat és a néha idegesítő bejegyzéseket, azért írom mindezt, hogy maradjon utánam valami, ha gyanúm beigazolódna._

_Úgyhogy kedves leszármazottam (Istenem, nem hiszem el, hogy ezt tényleg leírtam!), remélem, hogy ez a napló segít majd neked, hogy megértsd mindazt, ami velem történt, ha valaha elolvasod egyáltalán._

_Általában higgadt és komoly férfinak (vagy a „fiú" szó még jobb lenne, figyelembe véve az életkoromat) tartom magam, és talán ez a napló a legbutább dolog, amit életemben csináltam. De amióta Mrs. Trelawney, aki szerintem nem áll éppen hivatása magaslatán, elmondta azt a jóslatot, mást se csinálok, mint újra és újra átgondolom a szavait, és mivel tartok tőle, hogy a jóslat (és a nő) igazat mondtak, úgy döntöttem, hogy elkezdem ezt a naplót._

_Talán hülyeség az egész, és csak magamnak csinálom, de van az a bizonytalan érzésem, hogy jelenleg ez lehet a legjobb döntésem._

_Úgyhogy az ő jóslatával kezdem a naplót, hogy megértsd, miről zagyválok._

_A jóslástan vizsgámon történt, mikor negyedikes voltam. Ott ültem előtte, és azon erőlködtem, hogy lássak valamit a kristálygömbben, mikor ő hirtelen elájult (vagy transzba esett?), a hangja lelassult, mély lett, és teljesen felismerhetetlen, és úgy nézett ki, mint aki nincs magánál. Még soha nem láttam ilyennek._

_Azt mondta (megpróbálom pontosan idézni a szavait):_

„_Halálodból élet támad,szerelmed szeretet által legyőzi ellenségedet. De a Sötét Nagyúr visszatér majd, ha eljön az ideje, és a tőled származottnak szembe kell néznie a halállal, hogy elpusztíthassa, és fennmaradjon."_

_Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy ezzel mit akart mondani, de van az az érzésem, hogy semmi jót. Túl sok benne a halál, és nem tetszik, hogy Voldemort legyőzése a szeretetemen (vagy a szerelmemen?) és persze a te válladon nyugszik. Én személyesen szeretném legyőzni, de ezek a szavak azt sugallják, hogy nem lesz rá esélyem._

_Annak sem örülök, hogy a halálomról szól a prófécia. Most 15 és fél éves vagyok és remélem, hogy ezek a szavak öregkoromra vonatkoznak, mikor majd feleségem és gyerekeim lesznek. De nem hiszem igazán. Úgy néz ki, hogy fiatalon fogok meghalni, egy özvegyet és legalább egy gyermeket hagyok magam után, és ez megrémít. Nem akarok meghalni._

_Ha a gyanúim beigazolódnának, legalább ezt a naplót és egy Perselusnak szóló levelet hagyok magam után (remélem ő túléli a halálomat), hogy adja át neked, hogy jobban megérthess, és megismerj. De nagyon remélem, hogy személyesen is ismerni foglak, és ez az egész napló dolog felesleges lesz._

_Attól is tartok, hogy ez a prófécia neked se jelent sok jót, Trelawney utolsó szava – és sajnálom, de erre biztosan pontosan emlékszem – a „fennmaradjon" volt a megnyugtató „éljen" helyett, ami számomra a te közelgő végzetedet is jelenti, bár remélem, hogy tévedek. Nem akarom, hogy bárki is meghaljon, kivéve persze Voldemortot, és nagyon remélem, hogy a vén csoroszlya tévedett és a próféciája csak a szokásos csalás._

_Remélem. „A reménység pedig nem szégyenít meg" írja a mugli Biblia._

_Én nem szégyenkezem azért, mert nem akarok meghalni. De megpróbálom majd elfogadni, ha mégis eljön az ideje._

_Ha Perselus ezt olvasná, biztos azt mondaná, hogy hülye vagyok, és talán igaza is lenne._

_Hülye vagyok, mindig is hülye voltam, egész életemben, a család, a házam, az évfolyamom fekete báránya. Most kezdem majd az ötödik évet a Roxfortban, a Hollóhátban. Nincsenek itt igazi barátaim, kivéve Lilyt, de ő inkább a társam, mint a barátom, legalábbis azt hiszem. Van egy bátyám, mindig morog és rendetlen, ő most kezdi majd az utolsó évét a Mardekárban és Perselusnak hívják. A szüleink nem igazán szeretnek minket, azt akarják, hogy kövessük a példájukat és csatlakozzunk ahhoz a ronda sötét csapathoz._

_Remélem te jobban állsz. Több barátod van és a családod (anyád, vagyis akkor az én feleségem – de furcsa leírni!) jobban bánik veled, mint az én szüleim bántak velem. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Perselus imád téged. Nagyon jó ember, még ha néha furcsán viselkedik is, mindig számíthatsz rá, mindig melletted lesz, még ha néha barátságtalannak is tűnik._

_Megbűvöltem ezt a könyvet, hogy csak a leszármazottam tudja elolvasni. Egyébként egyszerű, üres könyvnek tűnik, és csak neked árulja el a titkát, ha kinyitod. Ez egy hasznos bűbáj, Lilytől tanultam. De hiszen tudod, ő született bájoló! Vagyis senki más nem olvashatja. Csak mi ketten._

_Nem tudom, mit írjak még. Az életemről majd több részletet is megtudhatsz a következő bejegyzésekből, úgyhogy itt most be is fejezem._

_Apád (hát ez nevetséges!): Quietus._

Harry letette a naplót. Már harmadszor olvasta az első bejegyzéseket, de még mindig halálra rémítették, csakúgy, mint apját, Quietust.

Trelawney próféciája szörnyű volt, Quietus magyarázatáról már nem is beszélve. És Quietus helyesen értelmezte az első részt, ami rá vonatkozott. Gyanította, hogy fiatalon fog meghalni, és igaza lett. Gyanította, hogy egy gyermeket hagy maga után, és igaza lett. Ez azt jelentette, hogy abban is igaza lehet, hogy a leszármazottjára is halál vár.

Harry megborzongott.

Mikor Perselus először mesélt neki a próféciáról a Rémálom Kúria pincebörtönében, Harry arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy ez a „szembe kell néznie a halállal" a fogságukra és a szabadulásukra vonatkozott. Most viszont az a szörnyű érzése támadt, hogy tévedett. Ez a halállal való szembenézés még mindig előtte áll.

Felsóhajtott, és becsukta a naplót. Úgy döntött, hogy egyelőre ennyi elég is, majd később újra átolvassa ezeket a bejegyzéseket, a könyvtárban pedig, amint talál rá időt, utánanéz a próféciáknak és megfejtésüknek. És talál majd rá időt: hiszen mégiscsak az ő életéről van szó, és szeretett volna minél biztosabb lenni a dolgában.

Úgy döntött, hogy nem említi a dolgot Perselusnak, mert csak feleslegesen megrémítené vele, és talán téved is, akkor meg minek zavarja ilyen butaságokkal.

Visszarakta a könyvet a táskába az iskolai könyvei mellé, és elővette bájitaltan esszéjét, hogy újra átolvassa. Éppen olyan hosszú volt, mint Perselus kérte, a kamilla mágikus és nem mágikus gyógyfőzetekben való használatáról szólt, és rettenetesen unalmas volt, de arra talán elég, hogy elterelje a figyelmét a közeledő végzetéről.

Kamilla. Gyógyfőzetek. Bájitalok. Perselus. Rémálom Kúria. Voldemort.

Egy ügynök a környezetében. Egy ügynök a barátai között.

Quietusnak valószínűleg igaza volt.

Istenem! Meg fog halni. Talán még a 19. születésnapja előtt. Előbb, mint az apja.

„A dolgozattal foglalkozz!" mondogatta magának. Semmi szükség rá, hogy homályos próféciákon töprengjen, amiket az a szánalmas jóslástan professzor mondott!

De a próféciája igazat mondott. Ez a prófécia igazat mondott. Még Dumbledore is így gondolta.

Harrynek remegni kezdtek a kezei.

Az apjának, a 15 éves apjának szörnyű lehetett erre a következtetésre jutnia. Harry most tökéletesen meg tudta őt érteni. Harry éppen így érzett. Ő is 15 és fél éves, mint az apja volt akkor, de Harry pontosan tudta, kivel áll majd szemben.

Vörös szemek. Gonosz vigyor. A csontos, parancsokat osztó kezek, sápad ajkak, amik elégedett mosolyra húzódnak szolgái fájdalmas munkája láttán.

Perselus, amint nyög az átkok alatt. Ő maga, amint üvölt a félelemtől.

Harry nem akart újra szembenézni vele. Nem akarta ezt a terhet. Hiszen csak egy fiú. Semmi több. Miért várják el tőle a felnőttek, hogy teljesítse ezt az utálatos kötelezettséget?

Harry a tenyerébe temette arcát és mély lélegzetet vett.

Nem, döntötte el. A hülye kérdések nem oldanak meg semmit. Cselekednie kell. Tanulnia kell, fel kell készülnie arra a napra, hogy képes legyen szembenézni az ellenségével, szülei gyilkosával, hogy egyszer és mindenkorra eltörölje a föld színéről.

Még ha ez is a sorsa, nincs más választása, mint szembenézni vele és beteljesíteni.

Összeszorította a fogait és újra a dolgozatára fordította a figyelmét. Meg kell tanulnia mindent, amire képes. Nem tudhatja, mire lesz majd szüksége.

* * *

– Quietus. Azt hittem, hogy a jegyeid már nem lehetnek jobbak, de az ebben a hónapban elért eredményeid elképesztőek. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy kitűnő eredményekkel fogod letenni az RBF-jeidet. 

Harry döbbenten fordult Perselus felé. A mardekáros lelátón ültek a nézők között, a Griffendél-Hollóhát meccs kezdetére várva. Harry révülten bámulta Madame Hooch repülő alakját, csak Perselus hangja rezzentette fel a kábulatból.

– Mi? – kérdezte bambán. Ez volt az első kviddicsmérkőzés, amire eljött, még az edzéseket se nézte meg. Még mindig fájdalmas volt ez az egész. Imádott kviddicsezni. A repülés olyan volt számára, mint a lélegzés. Szabadnak és könnyűnek érezte magát, mint a madár. És szerette a mérkőzések nyújtotta kihívást is. Az izgalmat, a félelmet. Most is csak azért jött el, mert az osztálytársai hívták, főleg Seamus, az új fogó.

Mindent szeretett, ami kapcsolatban volt a játékkal, és most rettenetesen hiányzott neki. Hiányoztak a mindennapi edzések is. Utálta ezt az életstílust: csak ülni és olvasni, semmi sport, nem mintha hízás fenyegette volna, de hiányzott neki a mozgás. A súlyával semmi gondja nem akadt, éppen ellenkezőleg, megint fogyott. Szerencsére Perselus nem vette észre, legalábbis _még _nem, úgyhogy nem kérdezősködött a visszaesés okáról.

– Azt mondtam, hogy büszke vagyok rád. Elképesztően jók az eredményeid – mosolygott rá Perselus. – De miért ültél ide mellém? Miért nem mentél a barátaidhoz?

– Kösz – mosolygott vissza Harry. – És hogy miért ide ültem: szerintem itt biztonságosabb. Egy kviddicsmérkőzésen bármi is megtörténhet, és még mindig nem tudom, ki az, aki megpróbál átadni, tudod kinek.

Perselus komolyan végigmérte.

– Most nevezted őt először Tudodkinek.

– Nem neveztem Tudodkinek, csak egy alárendelő mellékmondatot használtam – fonta össze a karjait maga előtt Harry.

Perselus felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Valóban.

Harry megrázta a fejét.

– Hé, apa. Már megint Pitont utánozod!

Perselus elvigyorodott, és közelebb hajolva Harry fülébe súgta.

– Elárulok neked egy titkot. Én vagyok Piton professzor.

– Nem hiszek neked – mondta Harry. – Te sokkal rendesebb vagy, mint ő.

– Tényleg? Akkor büntetőmunkát kapsz, amiért szemtelen voltál egy professzorral – hátradőlt. – Holnap.

– Viccelsz.

– Teljesen komolyan beszéltem.

– Friccsel? Hagriddal? McGalagonnyal?

– Velem.

– Neville-lel?

– Nem – mondta komolyan Perselus. – Számotokra vége a bájitaltan korrepetálásnak. Most már Neville is képes lesz megfelelni a vizsgákon, úgyhogy semmi szükség rá, hogy hülye bájitalok főzésével töltsem az időmet. Ehelyett segítesz majd nekem gyógyfőzeteket készíteni Madam Pomfrey számára. Rendben?

Harry bólintott. Hirtelen eszébe jutott valami.

– Apa?

– Hmm?

Harry már nyitotta a száját, hogy feltegye a kérdését, de a következő pillanatban már a saját hangját se hallotta. A játékosok előjöttek az öltözőkből és elindultak Madam Hooch, a bíró felé. A pálya közepén várt a két csapatra, kezében a seprűjével.

Harry nem hallotta a szavait, de már fejből tudta őket. Tiszta játékot kért a játékosoktól, és utasította őket, hogy üljenek seprűre. Megtették.

Madam Hooch belefújt az ezüst sípba és a mérkőzés elkezdődött.

Megint Jordan kommentált, McGalagony szokásos közbeszólásaival.

Harry intett Perselusnak és megpróbálva túlkiabálni a tömeget, üvöltötte, hogy „Később!". Perselus bólintott, és megint a pálya felé fordították a figyelmüket.

Az első, akit Harry észrevett, Cho volt, és ettől kis híján megállt a szívverése. Már hónapok óta nem gondolt rá, ebben az évben észre sem vette. Hirtelen zavarba jött, és elszégyellte magát. Túlságosan is könnyen elfelejtette a lányt – mindazok után, és Cedric halála után… Harry lehunyta a szemeit, és megremegett. Még Jordan hangját sem hallotta egy pillanatra. Az egész világ elnémult körülötte, és már megbánta, hogy eljött a mérkőzésre. Nem akart itt lenni. Sehol sem akart lenni. Képtelen elviselni ezt az életet. Harry szeretett volna odadőlni Perselushoz, egy kis segítségért és támogatásért, de már a puszta gondolatra is elvörösödött – hogy ő Perselushoz bújjon a mardekáros tömeg kellős közepén! Mi lenne Perselus hírnevével? Harryéról, vagyis inkább Quietuséról már nem is beszélve.

Kényszerítette magát, hogy kinyissa a szemét, és figyelje a mérkőzést, bár megpróbált nem Cho irányába nézni. Ahányszor megakadt rajta a szeme, újra meg újra elöntötte a bűntudat. „Öld meg a másikat!" és úgy érezte, képtelen mozdulni. Utálta magát ezért a gyengeségért.

A Griffendél csapata ugyanolyan jó volt, mint régen. A hajtók tökéletes egyetértéssel játszottak, a két terelő, a Weasley ikrek gyorsak voltak és pontosak, Seamus a cikeszt kereste – bár őt nem követte olyan szorosan Cho, mint valamikor Harryt.

És Ron – Ron Harry régi Tűzvillámán repült. Harry érezte, hogy izzadni kezd a tenyere. Ron iránti érzései kezdtek megváltozni. Többé már nem volt benne biztos, hogy még mindig szeretne a barátja lenni. Percy hibája lenne? Vagy Roné? Harry nem tudta a választ erre a kérdésre. Csak keserűséget érzett, ha volt barátjára nézett.

Talán Ron is észrevette, hogy felé néz, mert odapillantott, és tekintetük egymásba kapcsolódott. Egy rövid pillanatra Harry azt hitte, hogy Ron int neki, vagy rámosolyog, annyira megsűrűsödött közöttük a levegő. De ekkor Ron arcán gúnyos mosoly jelent meg, és Harry megérezte mögötte a tiszta gyűlöletet. Csodálatos. Ron, aki az Ő seprűjén ül, gúnyosan vigyorog rá. Milyen szép az élet, hát nem?

Harry egy gyors pillantást vetett a griffendélesekre is, akik állva biztatták a játékosokat. A mérkőzés gyors volt, és kiegyensúlyozott, Harry tudta, hogy a fogók fogják eldönteni a végső eredményt. A mardekárosok mind kiabáltak és ordibáltak körülötte, hangosan biztatták a Hollóhátat. Csak Ares és Perselus voltak kivételek.

Harry még mindig nem hallott rendesen. Mintha egy buborékból nézte volna a mérkőzést, ahogy a griffendéles hajtók egymás között dobálták a kvaffot, elegánsan kerülgetve a gurkókat és a csapattársaikat.

Egy gurkó Angelinára támadt, de a lány elkerülte, aztán jött George, aki elütötte egy hollóhátas hajtó felé, aki éppen ebben a pillanatban szerezte meg a kvaffot, és gyorsan megpördült. A gurkó egy kissé hátramaradt. George megint utolérte, és teljes erőből meglendítette az ütőjét.

És ekkor történt.

Ron szemei a közeledő hollóhátas hajtót követték, pillantása egyenesen a kezében tartott kvaffra tapadt. Annyira erősen koncentrált, hogy nem vette észre a teljes sebességgel közeledő gurkót.

George valami érthetetlent kiáltott, Fred eltakarta a szemeit.

Angelina felsikoltott, Seamus rémülten bámulta a jelenetet.

Mindenki elhallgatott és mintha lelassult volna az idő – Harrynek olyan érzése támadt, mint mikor Peter Pettigrew kimondta rá a halálos átkot.

De ekkor Harry már talpon volt, keze elindult az öve, a pálcája felé.

A következő pillanatban a gurkó Ron halántékának vágódott. Azonnal elöntötte az élénkvörös vér. Fájdalmas kifejezés jelent meg szemében, aztán a szemei elvesztették a fényüket, és fáradtan lecsukódtak.

Mintha mindez álomban történt volna, vagy Harry belekerült volna egy lassított filmbe. Ron kezei elengedték a seprűt, elvesztette az egyensúlyát, és lefordult, majd a seprűnyél kicsúszott alóla.

És hirtelen minden visszazökkent a rendes sebességbe.

Harry előrántotta a pálcáját, és a zuhanó alakra fogva, teljes erejéből elordította magát:

– WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!

Mindig ez volt az első varázslat, ami eszébe jutott. Szerencsére. Ron teste most mozdulatlanul lebegett a levegőben, csak a csepegő vér mutatta, hogy még mindig létezik a gravitációnak nevezett jelenség.

– Elengedheted, Quiet. Az igazgató most már vigyáz rá – hallotta meg Harry hirtelen Perselus hangját, és egy kezet érzett a vállán.

Egy hosszú percig is eltartott, míg Harry felfogta, mit mondott Perselus. Lassan leengedte a pálcáját, de csak akkor szüntette meg teljesen a bűbájt, mikor látta, hogy Ron teste zuhanás nélkül ér le a földre. Sokkos állapotban huppant vissza a székébe.

Ahogy Perselus átölelte a vállát, érezte, hogy remegni kezd.

– Jól vagy? – hallotta a férfi aggódó hangját. Válaszul csak bólintott, nem bízott még a saját hangjában.

Egy darabig mozdulatlanul ültek, Perselus csendesen tartotta Harryt. Mikor végre képes volt kinyújtózni és kinyitotta a szemét, az első dolog, amit meglátott, Perselus vörös arca volt. Elengedte a nevelőapját és gyors pillantást vetett furcsán csendes környezetükre.

Az iskolából mindenki őket bámulta. Mindenki, kivétel nélkül. Perselus a szokásos gonosz-gúnyos pillantásával megpróbálta – sikertelenül – rávenni őket, hogy félreforduljanak, de csak az elsősökre és a fiatalabb mardekárosokra volt valami hatása, a többiek továbbra is döbbenten bámulták őket.

– Mit néznek ennyire? – suttogta Harry idegesen.

– Téged. Meg természetesen engem – sziszegte dühösen Piton. Harry örült, hogy a dühe most nem rá irányul.

– De hát miért? – nyelt egyet.

Perselus komoly pillantást vetett rá.

– Kimondhatatlanul, elképzelhetetlenül gyors voltál, Quiet. Még soha senkit nem láttam ilyen gyorsan cselekedni, még az igazgatót sem. Mi még mindig a sokk hatása alatt álltunk, mire te már felpattantál, és pálcával a kézben megállítottad Mr. Weasley zuhanását. Minden pillanatok alatt történt.

Harry megrázta a fejét, hogy megpróbálja kitisztítani.

– Nekem hosszabbnak tűnt. Majdnem perceknek. Pont mint – Harry nem folytatta, mikor észrevette a még mindig őket bámuló diákokat és tanárokat. – Gyerünk. Utálom, mikor ennyire néznek. Rosszul vagyok tőle – ezzel talpra ugrott és a kijárat felé indult. Perselus követte.

Ezzel a mozdulattal megtörte a csendet. A kviddicspályát újra betöltötte a hangos zúgás: kérdések és meglepett megjegyzések. Nem csak Harry gyors közbelépéséről, hanem az utált bájital tanáruk reakciójáról is. Soha senki nem látta őt még csak megérinteni sem másokat, nem még hogy átölelni! Úgy viselkedett, mint akármelyik másik ember a földön. Néhány diák halálra rémült. Mások majdnem sokkot kaptak.

Valójában a tanárokon kívül csak egyetlen ember vette észre Harry gyorsaságát. De ő még mindig lent állt a kviddicspályán, aztán Dumbledore után elindult a kórház felé a barátja után.

* * *

– Perselus! 

Perselus az asztala másik oldalánál álló Harryre emelte a szemét.

– Igen, Quiet?

– Valamit akartál nekem mondani. A mérkőzés előtt.

Egy pillanatra Perselus elgondolkodva lehunyta a szemét.

– Aha. Már emlékszem. Csak a jegyeiden csodálkoztam.

– Igen?

– Elképesztőek.

Harry felsóhajtott és leült az asztal szélére, nem törődve Perselus rosszalló pillantásával.

– Csodálod? Mást se csinálok, csak tanulok. Próbálok minél kevesebb időt tölteni az úgynevezett barátaimmal, te meg mindig dolgozol. Mit tehetnék? Hát tanulok.

Perselus is felsóhajtott.

– A vízió miatt próbálod elkerülni a barátaidat?

Harry ingerülten felhorkant.

– Így is mondhatjuk.

– Aha.

Csak bámultak egymásra, és a levegőben szinte tapintani lehetett a szomorúságot.

– Sajnálom Ha- Quiet.

Harry nem válaszolt, csak felkapott egy fényképet az asztalról. Perselus kedvence volt az, mindig ott állt az asztalán. Ők ketten voltak a képen: annyira elmélyülten sakkoztak, hogy egyikük sem vette észre az igazgatót, aki a fényképet csinálta. Perselus imádta ezt a képet. Ez annyira jellemző volt rájuk: az erős koncentráció, a komoly arckifejezés, a csendes, nyugodt mozdulatok. Harry biztos volt benne, hogy ez volt a fő oka zavartalan, békés együttműködésüknek. Harry általában nem zavarta Perselust, a könyvtárban töltötte a délutánjait, vacsora után segített kísérleteiben, aztán olvasott, míg Perselus a dolgozatokat javította, és hosszú, komoly beszélgetéseket folytattak olyan dolgokról, amik általában Harry tanulmányaival voltak kapcsolatban.

És néha sakkoztak.

– Szeretnék egy szívességet kérni tőled – sóhajtott fel végül Harry. Perselus, aki közben folytatta a dolgozatok javítását, meglepetten kapta fel a fejét, és várta, hogy Harry folytassa. – Szeretném, ha a Sötét Művészetekre tanítanál.

Perselust mintha arcul csapták volna, egy darabig csak tátogott, és képtelen volt megszólalni.

– Micsoda?

Harry gúnyosan elmosolyodott.

– Hallottad. Tanulmányozni akarom a Sötét Művészeteket.

– Nem fogod – mondta Piton és olyan erősen megmarkolta a tollát, hogy az kettétört a kezében. – Nem foglak sötét mágiára tanítani. Soha. És ne használd ezt a hülye „művészet" szót. A sötét mágia nem művészet. Hanem fegyver. Méghozzá egy utálatos fegyver.

Harry gúnyosan közelebb hajolt.

– Nevezd, aminek akarod, attól tartok kénytelen leszek megtanulni. Szükségem van rá.

– Hülyeség, Quiet. Nincs rá szükséged. Soha nem fogok neked sötét varázslatokat tanítani. És azt se engedem, hogy másik iskolába menj, ha erre készültél.

Harry nyelt egyet és még egyszer gondosan átgondolta, mit is akar mondani – és legfőképpen, hogyan akarja mondani.

– Nézd, Perselus. Elkezdtem olvasni Quietus naplóját.

Piton hirtelen elengedte a törött tollat, és – rémülten? – Harryre nézett.

– Hogy tudtad megtenni?

– Nekem írta.

A szavainak azonnali és döbbenetes hatásuk volt. Perselusnak leesett az álla, és a szemei végtelen fekete mélységgé kerekedtek.

– Lehetetlen – suttogta. – Nem tudott rólad!

Harry bólintott.

– Pontosan. Nem tudott rólam, de Trelawney jóslata naplóírásra sarkallta. Kikövetkeztette belőle, hogy gyereke lesz, és a halála esetén szerette volna, ha ez a gyerek megismerné őt. Azt írta adott neked egy levelet is vele.

Perselus megrázta a fejét, de hosszú ideig nem szólalt meg.

– Nem – mondta végül. – Nem adott nekem semmilyen levelet. Talán azért, mert a halála túlságosan hirtelen jött, és rólad sem tudott. A könyvei között találtam, és tudtam, hogy napló, évek óta írta, és én… – Perselus hangosan felsóhajtott. – Hogy tudtad elolvasni? Az írás láthatatlan volt.

– Megbűvölte, Li… anyám segítségével. Csak ő és én tudtuk elolvasni.

– Fenébe. – motyogta Perselus. – Hogy utálom ezeket a tikokat és próféciákat!

Harry tökéletesen egyetértett Perselussal, végülis a prófécia az ő halálát is megjósolta.

– A próféciát is idézte. Az volt benne, hogy nekem kell legyőznöm Voldemortot.

– Nem! – csattant fel Perselus.

– De igen. Azt mondta, hogy „a leszármazottadnak el kell őt pusztítania, hogy fennmaradjon". – Ez a prófécia enyhén rövidített változata volt, mert Harry nem akarta Perselust ijesztgetni.

Perselus a tenyerébe ejtette a fejét.

– Miért te? Miért mindig te? Miért nem kaphatsz egy kis nyugalmat végre?

Harry megmerevedett, aztán szomorúan elmosolyodott.

– Én vagyok a kis túlélő, nem emlékszel? A Roxfort legújabb üdvöskéje! Az évszázad legerősebb mágusának a fia! – a szavaiból annyi keserűség csengett, hogy Perselus zavarodottan pislogott. Még soha nem látta Harryt ennyire kétségbeesettnek.

– Én… sajnálom, Harry.

– Nincs mit sajnálnod. Nem a te hibád. Az élet hibája. Vagy a végzet hibája. Nem tudom, kinek a hibája, de biztosan NEM a tiéd.

Perselus néhányszor bólintott.

– Vagyis még mindig a te dolgod legyőzni őt – Piton nem várta meg, hogy Harry válaszoljon, folytatta. – Rendben van. Hajlandó vagyok téged sötét mágiára tanítani, de nem a gyakorlatira. Csak az elméletet. Azt akarom, hogy megértsd, de nem várhatod el tőlem, hogy halálfalóvá kiképezzelek!

– Elég lesz az?

– Elégnek kell lennie. Nem győzheted le sötétséggel a sötétséget. Ha ezt teszed, könnyen a következő sötét nagyúrrá válhatsz. Csak a világossággal győzhetsz a sötétség felett.

– Vagyis meg tudsz tanítani rá, hogy megértsem a sötétség természetét.

– Ha ragaszkodsz hozzá.

– Ragaszkodom.

– Akkor rendben van, fiam. De nem örülök a döntésednek.

– Én sem. De nem látok semmi más esélyt.

* * *

Az ispotály túlságosan fényes és fertőtlenített volt, mint mindig. Harry teljes szívéből utálta ezt a helyet, minden évben sok időt töltött el itt. 

Lassan mozgott, hogy ne ébressze fel Ront, ha még aludna. Lábujjhegyen az egyetlen foglalt ágy mellé osont, és ahogy közelebb ért, látta a párnán szétterült vörös hajcsomót.

Ron volt az.

Harry századszor is elátkozta magát, amiért idejött és megzavarja Ront, de remélte, hogy most, Ron szerencsétlen zuhanása után talán végre békét köthetnek, vagy legalább az ellenségeskedésnek véget vethetnek.

Harry jól tudta, hogy mindenki tisztában van a Ron megmentésében játszott szerepével, és tudta, hogy Hermione már elmondta Ronnak, mi történt két napja a mérkőzésen. (Azt is elmondta neki, hogy a Hollóhát győzött, mert a kettő közül Cho volt az ügyesebb fogó. Harry olyan büszkén mosolygott, mintha Cho az ő barátnője lett volna, vagy ő lett volna Cho maga.)

Nem beszéltek sokat Hermionéval, de a lány már megköszönte neki, hogy olyan gyorsan reagált, és hajlandó volt megmenteni a fiút, aki annyira gyűlölte, mint Malfoy. Harry sokáig egy szót sem szólt, csak felsóhajtott, de egy kis idő után nem tudta megállni, hogy ne tegyen rá megjegyzést.

– Érted tettem, Hermione – mondta gonoszul vigyorogva. – Már mondtam, hogy nem akarok veled járni. Nem vagy az esetem. A butácskább lányok tetszenek.

A lány dühösen csípőre tette a kezét.

– Soha nem járnák veled, még ha te lennél az utolsó férfi is a földön!

– Ez igazán megnyugtató, drágám – hajolt meg Harry, és mindketten elnevették magukat.

Harry most is elmosolyodott, ahogy eszébe jutott a beszélgetésük. Hermione még mindig az egyik legjobb barátja.

Óvatosan közelebb lépett az ágyhoz.

Ron megrezzent, talán meghallotta a halk lépéseket és lassan Harry felé fordította a fejét. Először nem ismerte meg a magas, sötét hajú varázslót: túlságosan erős volt a fény, és Ronnak szüksége volt egy kis időre, hogy hozzászokjon a szeme, de ahogy alkalmazkodott a szoba fényességéhez, az arcán, mint mindig is, megjelent a szokásos gúnyos mosoly.

– Ó, látom, megjött a megmentőm, hogy benyújtsa a számlát a bátor tettéért! – A vörös hajú fiú felült, és gyűlölködő pillantást vetett Harryre. – Sajnálom, de nem vagyok hálás neked, kis mardekáros. Tudom, hogy az életemmel tartozom neked, és ígérem, hogy valahogy majd visszafizetem, de nem hiszem, hogy valaha is megváltozik rólad a véleményem. Nem tudom, miben sántikálsz, de soha nem engedem át neked Harry helyét, még akkor sem, ha mindenki más, Hermionét is beleértve ezt teszi! Soha! – az utolsó szót már elkeseredetten kiáltotta, és visszadőlt az ágyon. – Most pedig elmehetsz, te embernek nevezett szemétláda. Hagyj békén és ne gyere vissza többé.

Harrynek szinte földbe gyökerezett a lába. Nem tudott megmozdulni, nem tudott gondolkodni, úgy érezte, mintha jeges kéz szorítaná a szívét. Felemelte a kezét, hogy félbeszakítsa Ront, még a száját is kinyitotta, de képtelen volt bármit is mondani, tenni.

– Mr. Piton? Jöjjön velem, kérem – hangzott fel McGalagony hangja. A boszorkány az ajtóban állt, és a két ellenséget figyelte. – És húsz pont a Griffendéltől a durva és igazságtalan szavaiért, Mr. Weasley. Többet vártam volna magától.

Harry egy bizonytalan „sziát" mormogott Ron felé, de a fiú nem válaszolt, aztán követte a nő lobogó vörös palástját, és azon töprengett, vajon Perselus az idős boszorkánytól tanulta-e, hogyan kell ezt a lobogós járást csinálni. McGalagony az igazgató irodájába vezette. A jelszó még mindig Caramel volt, és Harry kényelmetlen érzése minden lépéssel tovább nőtt.

Nem akarta, hogy hősnek nevezzék azért, amit tett, nem akarta, hogy kérdéseket tegyenek fel gyorsaságával kapcsolatban, csak vissza akart menni a pincébe, a könyveihez és olvasni – vagy bájitalt főzni Perselussal, hogy megnyugtassa az idegeit.

De az irodában nem az várta, amire számított. Nem voltak kérdések, elvárások, volt ehelyett egy nagy csapatnyi vörös hajú ember, akik végigölelgették, és boldogan ráztak vele kezet.

Harry reakciója, a kétségbeesett rosszullét azonban megdöbbentette őket. Hirtelen túl sok lett neki a testi érintkezésből és Mrs. Weasley ölelésében csaknem eszméletét vesztette. Hermione volt az, aki kimentette a nő karjaiból, és az ikrek segítségével elmagyarázta nekik, mennyire nem bírja, ha megérintik.

Végül felült, és végignézett első igazi és kedvenc családján. Nem volt itt az egész család: Percy és Charley nem jöttek el, de Fred és George ott vigyorogtak. Mr. Weasley kíváncsian nézett rá, míg Mrs. Weasley még mindig sokkban volt attól, ahogy Harry az ölelésére reagált. Bill óvatosan méregette, és a két lány, Ginny és Hermione melegen mosolygott.

Mindent egybevetve nem is volt annyira kellemetlen az egész, döntötte el Harry, és megkockáztatott egy halvány mosolyt.

– Vagyis Ronnici megint szemétkedett – nyitotta meg a beszélgetést George. Harry nem válaszolt, McGalagony viszont hangosan felhorkant.

– Azok után, amit néhány perce a kórházban hallottam, azt hiszem meg tudom érteni a szeptemberi verekedésüket, Mr. Piton. Ugyanez történt?

Harry csak megrántotta a vállát.

– Nézeteltérésünk volt, tanárnő – mondta végül. – De ez a dolog csak rá és rám tartozik, és nem akarok róla az ő távollétében beszélni.

McGalagony felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Valóban? Akkor pénteken, ebéd után találkozunk az irodámban. Majd elbeszélgetünk Mr. Weasleyvel.

Harry rossz előérzettel bólintott. Nem volt elragadtatva a professzor ötletétől. Biztos volt benne, hogy az a beszélgetés semmin nem fog segíteni.

– Szerettünk volna köszönetet mondani az izé… lélekjelenlétéért – mondta végül Mr. Weasley. – Az ikrek elmondták, hogy gyorsan és gondolkodás nélkül cselekedett. Bár ahogy tőlük hallottam – és most a professzortól is –, nem igazán vannak jóban.

Harry elnyomott egy gúnyos kacajt.

– Finoman szólva. Bár sokszor megpróbáltam figyelmen kívül hagyni a gyűlölködését, mégis úgy tűnik, képtelen nekem megbocsátani, hogy Piton vagyok.

– Azok után, amit Percy csinált, azt hiszem minden jogod megvan rá, hogy utáld őt is és Ront is – tette hozzá Fred, és a Weasley szülők elvörösödtek.

– Charles üdvözöl – mondta végül Bill. – És mindketten szeretnénk bocsánatot kérni Percy és Ron viselkedéséért.

Harry vállat vont.

– Nem szükséges. Nem a ti hibátok. Ami meg Ron megmentését illeti, bárki másért is megtettem volna.

– Hé, te biztos, hogy Piton vagy? – kérdezte hirtelen Bill.

Harry elvörösödött dühében.

– Én Piton vagyok, és ha te is azt akartad mondani, hogy az apám nem más, mint egy piszkos halálfaló, aki megérdemel minden rosszat, amin életében keresztülment, akkor tévedsz! – Harry talpra ugrott, az arca eltorzult a méregtől. – Talán nem ő a legrendesebb ember a földön, de nem egy „embernek nevezett szemétláda", ahogy a drágalátos testvéred nevezi őt is és engem is! Még Harry Potter életét is többször megmentette, nem is beszélve azokról, akiket a kémkedésével megmentett! Nincs joguk gonosz célzásokat tenni rá!

– Quietus! – szakította félbe az igazgató Harry szóáradatát. – Senki nem akarta bántani az apádat.

– Tényleg? – Kérdezte Harry élesen. – Nekem másként tűnt – de visszaült és egy utolsó dühös pillantást vetett Billre.

– Sajnálom – motyogta az zavartan. – De tudod…

– Tudja – szólalt meg hirtelen Hermione. Mindenki meglepetten nézett rá. – Egyszer kihallgatta a beszélgetésünket Ronnal, mikor ő… ő elmondta nekem, mi történt a családjukkal – zavartan nyelt egyet és gyorsan becsukta a száját.

Az igazgató és McGalagony kíváncsian néztek rá.

– Nem hiszem, hogy apa tudja, hogy Galvanyék a rokonaik voltak – mondta Harry nyugodtan. – Mikor róluk beszélt, soha nem említette.

– Nem Thomas Galvany volt az, hanem a felesége. A nővérem volt – mondta Mrs. Weasley szomorúan. – De halálfalók voltak. Mind a ketten: Thomas és Nelly is. Én… én nem akartam elmondani Ronnak vagy a gyerekeknek. De… bizonyos szempontból… szükséges volt.

– De a nővéred… ő griffendéles volt! – kiáltott fel Ginny.

– Ez nem jelent semmit, drágám – rázta meg a fejét Mrs. Weasley, és a férje egyetértően bólintott. – Tudodkinek minden házból megvannak a követői.

Harry felsóhajtott.

– Azért ölték meg őket, mert a minisztérium kémjei voltak, és Voldemort rájött.

– Nem kell őket mentegetned, drágám – mondta Mrs. Weasley nyugodtan.

– Nem mentegetem őket. Csak azt mondom, amit Perselustól hallottam – mondta Harry, aztán néhány szóban összefoglalta, amit pár héttel azelőtt hallott.

Nehéz csend ereszkedett a szobára, mikor megnyikordult az ajtó. Perselus lépett be.

A csend tovább mélyült, és Piton megállt az ajtóban.

– Zavarok? – kérdezte végül.

Harry mellé lépett.

– Galvanyékról beszéltünk – mondta, és határozottan odaállt a professzor mellé, ezzel is mutatva, hogy hajlandó megvédeni a mindjárt kirobbanó vitában.

De senki nem szólalt meg.

– Mrs. Weasley rokonai voltak – folytatta végül Harry. – Ezért gyűlöl Ron annyira.

Harry szavaira Piton csak bólintott, és pislogás nélkül bámult az igazgatóra, mintha tőle várna segítséget.

– Senki nem okol téged, Perselus – mondta végül Dumbledore, megszakítva a hosszú csendet.

– Elég ha én magamat okolom, Albus – sziszegte Piton, de nem mozdult.

– Régen volt. Nem a te hibád. Mindenképpen meghaltak volna. Ők választották azt az utat, felnőttek voltak, tudhatták volna, mik lehetnek a következmények. – Mrs. Weasley hangja komoly volt és határozott.

– A gyerekeik ártatlanok voltak – jelentette ki fáradtan Piton.

– Mindenképpen meghaltak volna – mondta Mrs. Weasley.

– Nem számít. Én öltem meg őket, nem valaki más.

A szavak kövekként koppantak a csendben.

– Eleget vezekeltél a hibáidért, Perselus – sóhajtotta Mrs. Weasley.

– Soha nem vezekelhetem le a BŰNEIMET, Mrs. Weasley – válaszolta Piton, de még mindig nem ment el. Ehelyett Dumbledore-hoz fordult. – Azt hiszem, ideje beadni a felmondásomat, Albus.

Harrynek kis híján elállt a szívverése.

– De hát miért? – kiáltott rá kétségbeesetten.

– Nem hiszem, hogy helyes, hogy olyan diákokat tanítsak, akiknek én öltem meg a rokonait. Az egyetlen mentségem, igazgató úr, hogy nem tudtam róla – nézett határozottan a férfira.

Megint csend ereszkedett rájuk. De most még idegesítőbb volt, mint ezelőtt.

Dumbledore a döbbent családra nézett, és most Mr. Weasley volt az, aki megszólalt.

– Nem tudom, maga mit akar, Albus, de szeretnék tenni néhány megjegyzést – nézett az igazgatóra, aki egyetértően bólintott. Mr. Weasley folytatta. – Először is, bocsánatkéréssel tartozunk mindkettőjüknek a két fiunk viselkedéséért. Amit Percy tett, és amit Ronald mondott, megbocsáthatatlan, és mégsem tett egyikük sem ellenlépéseket se ellenük, se a családunk ellen, bár véleményem szerint minden joguk meglett volna rá. Másodszor, Perselus, rengeteg életet megmentettél az első háborúban, és jól emlékszem, hogy sokszor figyelmeztettél, mikor Tudjukki támadást tervezett a nem őt követő aranyvérű családok ellen. Neked köszönhetjük, hogy túléltük az első háborút. Harmadszor, mindannyian tudjuk, hogy többször is megmentetted Harry életét, és Harry olyan volt nekünk, mint egy családtag, mintha a fiam lett volna – itt megakadt, és mélyet lélegzett, mielőtt folytatta. – És ha elhagyod az iskolát, veszélybe kerülsz, a fiad pedig egyedül marad itt, a segítséged nélkül. Arról már nem is beszélve, hogy Dumbledore-nak is nehéz lesz évközben találnia egy megfelelő bájital tanárt, akinek biztos lehet a hűségében, és aki elégé jól érti a dolgát nem csak ahhoz, hogy a diákokat tanítsa, hanem hogy megfőzhesse a szükséges bájitalokat a kórháznak és a rendnek is.

Dumbledore egyetértően bólintott Mr. Weasley felé, és Perselushoz fordult.

– Arthurnak igaza van, Perselus. Nem fogadhatom el a felmondását. Most legalábbis nem. Itt van rád szükségünk, legalább a háború végéig.

Piton gúnyosan elmosolyodott.

– Vagyis azt akarja, hogy életem végéig itt maradjak, igazgató úr?

Dumbledore felkuncogott, és még a Weasleyék közül is elmosolyodtak néhányan.

– Nem vagy te egy kissé pesszimista, barátom?

Perselus enyhén megrándult, de nem mosolyodott el.

– Komolyan beszéltem, Albus.

Harry hozzá fordult, és megragadta a karját.

– Mr. Weasley és az igazgató úr is komolyan beszéltek. Itt van rád szükségünk – mondta, aztán bizonytalanul hozzátette – apa?

Mikor Piton még mindig semmi jelét nem mutatta annak, hogy elfogadná a helyzetet, Mrs. Weasley lépett hozzá.

– A háború itt van a nyakunkon. Meg kell tanulnunk megbocsátani és felejteni, összefogni a közös ellenség ellen. Nem mehetsz el. Itt van a helyed. Én, mi megbocsátunk neked, Perselus – mondta, és ezzel kezet nyújtott.

– Ha ragaszkodik hozzá – felelte Piton keserűen, de megragadta a felajánlott kezet.

És ekkor megtörtént az, amiben Harry biztos volt, hogy soha nem láthatja: az összes jelenlévő Weasley odalépett a professzorhoz, és kezet rázott vele.

Egy csatát megnyertek.

* * *

Következő: kedd-szerda kb. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Fordította: Enelen, én meg átolvastam **

**

* * *

**

**14. fejezet – Komoly beszélgetések**

* * *

– Jövő héten roxmortsi hétvége lesz. Megyünk együtt? – kérdezte Ares, miközben megvajazta reggeli pirítósát.

Harry elgondolkozva nézett rá. Menjenek együtt? Hosszan nézett a mellette ülő barna hajú fiúra, mintha ki tudná olvasni gondolataiból, mik is a szándékai.

– Apával gyógyfőzeteket akartunk készíteni a kórház számára – mondta végül, és ez igaz is volt: ő és Perselus tényleg bájital főzést terveztek a hétvégére. – De majd megkérdezem – tette hozzá gyorsan. Több időre volt szüksége a döntéshez, és így nem kell rögtön választ adnia.

– Aha, értem – mondta Ares, de hangján érződött a csalódottság.

Harry felsóhajtott. Ares nem szeretett Roxmortsba menni, és most hirtelen mindjárt vele akar? Kényelmetlenül kezdett fészkelődni.

– A téli szünetben otthon voltam – tette hozzá Ares, mintha mi sem történt volna, de Harry idegesen felkapta a fejét.

– Igen? – Ares azóta nem állt kapcsolatban az otthoniakkal, hogy az apját halálfalósága miatt letartóztatták. – És mi történt? – kérdezte kíváncsian.

Ares megvonta a vállát.

– Hosszú – beleharapott a pirítósába. – És igazán nem akarom az egész ház előtt elmesélni.

Harry körülpislantott, és úgy látta, senki nem hallgatja őket.

– Senki nem figyel – fordult Ares felé.

Ares összehúzta a szemöldökét.

– Ebben nem lehetsz biztos – az arca merev kifejezést öltött és elővéve az aritmetika tankönyvét elmerült a szövegben. A viselkedése tisztán jelezte Harrynek: „Hagyj békén!"

Harry most már hangosabban sóhajtott.

– Nézd, én tényleg… – kezdte, de Ares félbeszakította.

– El akarom olvasni ezt a fejezetet még az óra előtt – mormogta, és nem nézett fel a könyvből.

Harry érezte, hogy Ares szavaira összeszorul a gyomra. Nem akarta megbántani a másik fiút, de úgy látszik, mégis sikerült. Harry most már tényleg nem tudta, mit tegyen. A vízió figyelmeztette arra, hogy ne tegyen gyors és veszélyes döntéseket, mert nem állt készen arra, hogy szembenézzen a vörös szemű szörnyeteggel – legalábbis _még _nem. Még el se kezdték Perselussal a sötét mágia tanulmányozását.

Ares egész aritmetika órán egy szót sem szólt, és miután az órának vége lett, azonnal elsietett átváltoztatástanra, magára hagyva Harryt Hermionéval. Kettesben indultak a sötét varázslatok kivédése tanterem felé.

– Fogalmam sincs, mit csináljak Ronnal – sóhajtott fel Hermione, mikor végre magukra maradtak a folyosón. – Mindig olyan durván viselkedik veled. És amit vasárnap mondott…

Harry megvonta a vállát.

– Hagyd, nem érdekes. Egyébként is, ma délután McGalagony irodájában találkozóm van vele, és nem igazán boldog miatta. De legalább a professzor előtt nem mer majd olyan nagy pofával nyilatkozni…

– Annyira szemét veled!

– Igen, az – Harry megtorpant, és Hermione szemébe nézett. – De nem hiszem, hogy akár száz beszélgetés is változtatna ezen. Eldöntötte, hogy gyűlölni fog, és kész. Egy ideig azt hittem, hogy megnyerhetem a… legalább az együttérzését, ha a barátságát nem is, de soha nem adott rá lehetőséget. Számára nem vagyok más, csak egy utolsó halálfaló-tanonc Piton, és képtelen túllépni a nevemen és az értelmetlen gyűlöleten. De most már engem sem érdekel, hogy megbarátkozzunk.

Hermione bólintott, és Harry karjára tette a kezét. Mindketten döbbenten álltak meg, mikor Harry nem rándult meg az érintéstől. Hermione szélesen elmosolyodott.

– Örülök, hogy Piton professzor nem mondott fel. Tudod, sokat változott, mióta veled van. Már nem annyira elfogult és igazságtalan, mint korábban.

– Már nem kém, Hermione.

– Igen, de… ez nem csak a kém-dolog miatt van. Csendesebbnek tűnik. Kiegyensúlyozottabbnak. Tudod, először Harry temetésén láttam valami másnak, mint a régi utálatos professzornak. De akkor teljesen össze volt törve.

Harry arca fájdalmasan megrándult, és képtelen volt válaszolni. Hirtelen megjelent előtte a fotelja mellett térdeő és síró Perselus képe, és egy pillanatra elállt a szívverése. Mi történik majd, ha TÉNYLEG meghal? Túléli-e vajon, hogy újra elveszítse Harryt – de most már visszavonhatatlanul, örökre? Szorosan lehunyta a szemeit.

– Quietus? Valami baj van? – kérdezte Hermione aggódva.

Harry még mindig nem tudta kinyitni a szemeit, csak megrázta a fejét. Nem _valami_ volt a baj, hanem _minden_.

Hermione gyengéden megszorította a karját, mire kényszert érzett arra, hogy megszólaljon, mondjon valamit. Mintha magyarázkodnia kellett volna.

– Pottert megkínozták, és megölték. És apa magát okolja mindenért. Nem képes megbocsátani magának, azért, amit tett. Bár egész életében kényszer alatt cselekedett, még akkor is, mikor Pottert elkapták. Potter hibája volt az egész, nem Perselusé. Potter volt az, aki felelőtlenül cselekedett, mikor otthagyta a nagybátyja házát, és az ő hibájából kínozták meg mindkettőjüket olyan rettenetesen. – Harry nem tudta folytatni. Hirtelen elöntötték az előző éjszakák képei. Amióta együtt éltek, öt nappal ezelőtt volt az első alkalom, hogy Harry ébredt fel Perselus rémálmaira, és ő volt az, aki felébresztette, és melléült, amíg meg nem nyugodott. Azóta minden éjszaka rémálmokkal és könnyekkel telt – és Harry sejtette, hogy Perselus rémálmai leginkább a Rémálom Kúriáról és a közös fogságukról szólnak.

Hermione gyanakodva figyelte a fiút.

Volt valami nagyon furcsa, túlságosan ismerős a viselkedésében, amit Hermione nem bírt megérteni. Mintha magát okolta volna, pedig nem is volt ott, nem tehetett semmiről. Quietus szemeit könny futotta el, de nem is vette észre, csak állt ott a semmibe nézve. Hermione egy hirtelen ötletnek engedve a vállára tette a kezét, és magához húzta. Harry kábultan engedett az ölelésnek, és a lány vállára hajtotta a fejét a feltörni készülő düh és fáradtság könnyei ellen küzdve.

Megint nem rándult össze az érintéstől. De most egyikük sem vette észre.

– Mennünk kell, Quiet. Elkésünk – mormogta néhány nyugodt perc után a lány Harry fülébe.

Harry bólintott, és elhúzódott, de szemei még mindig vörösek voltak.

– Igen, mennünk kell – értett egyet, és lehajolt a táskájáért.

Mrs. Figg már a teremben volt, mikor megérkeztek. Rosszallóan pillantott rájuk, amikor beléptek.

– Öt pont a Griffendéltől a késéséért, Miss Granger, önnek pedig, Mr. Piton, büntetőmunka Fricssel – mondta kimérten.

A professzor nem szerette Harryt, bár a Perselussal történt veszekedésük óta nem próbálta megtámadni – sőt, úgy tett, mintha ott sem lenne, bár soha nem hagyott ki egyetlen alkalmat sem, hogy büntetőmunkát adjon neki. Harry magában elmosolyodott. Bármivel is próbálkozott Mrs. Figg, a _régi _Pitonnal egyszerűen képtelen volt felvenni a versenyt. Nem volt benne annyi rosszakarat és kifinomult gyakorlat, hogy ugyanúgy megkeserítse Harry életét, mint Perselus tette az első négy év során.

Harry sóhajtott, és udvariasan biccentett a nő felé, aztán leült a szokásos helyére Neville mellé. Érdekes, de a professzor hideg viselkedése könnyített szomorúságán, és már nem érezte magát annyira szerencsétlennek. Az elmúlt hónapokban csak nála kapott büntetőmunkákat.

– Ma egy igen összetett és nehéz, de közben nagyon hasznos bűbájt fogunk tanulni. Ahogy mindannyian tudják, ezen a nyáron Ő, Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén újra visszatért, és első dolga az volt, hogy az azkabani dementorokat a maga oldalára állította. Úgyhogy az elkövetkező években velük is szembe kerülhetünk. Ezért mindannyiunknak meg kell tanulnunk ezt a bűbájt, az egyetlent, ami képes távolt tartani őket, és veszélyes helyzetekben megmentheti az életünket. Ki tudja megmondani, melyik bűbájról beszélek?

Például én, gondolta Harry, de nem emelte fel a kezét. Úgy döntött, hogy ő nem tudja a Patrónus bűbájt. Nem, eddig még soha nem hallott róla. Egy szót sem. Nem, képtelen megidézni. És nem, az ő Patrónusa nem szarvas alakját ölti. Már hogy lenne szarvas?

De Ron és Hermione keze már a levegőben volt.

– Mr. Weasley? – bólintott oda a professzor a vörös hajú fiúnak.

– A Patrónus bűbáj, tanárnő – válaszolta Ron magával elégedetten.

– Tökéletes válasz, tíz pont a Griffendélnek.

– Tanárnő? – kérdezte hirtelen Hermione. – Miért a sötét varázslatok kivédése órán tanuljuk ezt a varázslatot? Hiszen ez bűbáj, nem?

A professzor felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Nagyon jó kérdés, Miss Granger. Igen, ez egy bűbáj, és természetesen bűbájtan órán is fognak tanulni róla. De Flitwick professzor a teóriát tanítja majd meg önöknek, míg a gyakorlati részt ezen az órán vesszük át. Egyéb kérdés?

Harry mélyet sóhajtott, és lesütötte a szemét. Nem voltak olyan rosszak a jegyei ezen az órán, de még mindig ezek voltak a legrosszabbak, mert képtelen volt előidézni a megfelelő pajzsot, hogy megvédje magát. Harry már rájött, hogy mások megvédésével nincs semmi problémája, de a professzor nem volt elégedett az eredményeivel.

És most a Patrónus bűbáj. Még csak egy gyenge patrónust se idézhet meg, ha nem akarja felfedni magát. Nem csak Ron és Hermione ismerték patrónusa formáját, hanem majdnem az egész iskola látta azon a kviddicsmérkőzésen, mikor Malfoy és a haverjai megpróbáltak ráijeszteni.

A fenébe is. Harry biztos volt benne, hogy ez az éve el van átkozva. A jövőről már nem is beszélve… A közeli jövőről, McGalagony irodájában.

Egy darab pergamen csusszant elé:

„_Mi a baj?"_

Harry az első sor alá firkantotta a válaszát:

„_Ron."_

Neville már írta is a következő kérdést.

„_Valami baj van?"_

„_Nem tartozik rád"_ – írta vissza Harry elutasítóan. Érezte, hogy szemei még mindig égnek, és zavarba jött.

Neville bocsánatkérőn rávigyorgott.

„_Mit terveztél, mész holnap Roxmortsba?"_

Harry megmerevedett. Először Ares, most meg Neville. Nem könnyítik meg a választását.

„_Még nem tudom. Hagyj…"_

– Mr. Piton – csattant egy hang felette. Harrynek elakadt a lélegzete, és lassan felemelte a fejét.

– Igen?

– Adja ide azt a pergament – mondta a nő. Mikor látta, hogy Harry mozdulatlanul ül, türelmetlenül rákiáltott. – Most!

Harry nagyot sóhajtott, de átadta a pergamendarabot a tanárnőnek. Egy percig csak várt a nő válaszára, de semmi sem történt. Aztán a nő visszament az asztalához, és letette a lapot.

Harry örült, mikor végre vége lett az órának.

* * *

– Mi baj van, Quiet? – Piton óvatosan kevergette a főzetet, míg az mély narancssárgára nem váltott. Mikor Harry nem válaszolt, Perselus, még mindig a főzetet figyelve, hozzátette: – Mr. Weasley az, ugye?

Harry megrántotta a vállát, és felkapott egy kést, hogy felaprítsa vele a futóférgeket.

– Gondolom nem ment valami jól az a beszélgetés Minervával.

– Az nem kifejezés – morogta Harry dühösen. – De legalább nem kell aggódnod, hogy nem a te házad nyer év végén.

– Hány pontot…?

– Összesen hetvenet. Bár én meg sem szólaltam. Csak ültem ott, mint egy hülye, Ron és McGalagony meg ordítoztak egymással, mintha én ott se lennék. Biztosíthatlak róla, hogy nem volt valami jó érzés. Végül megkérdeztem a tanárnőtől, hogy még mindig szükség van-e a jelenlétemre, és miután kaptam tőle egy büntetőmunkát Fricssel a szemtelenségemért, eljöttem.

Piton felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Gratulálok! Két büntetőmunka egyetlen napon!

– De micsoda nap, Perselus! – Harry hirtelen szélesen elmosolyodott. – Képzeld, Hermione többször is hozzám ért, és én lettem rosszul, sőt, még csak meg se rándultam!

Perselus kezében megállt a kanál, és meglepetten nézett Harryre.

– Ez jó hír! – mondta, és ő is elmosolyodott. – Remélem, ez azt jelenti, hogy kezdesz gyógyulni.

– Lehet, hogy csak arról van szó, hogy Hermionéban mindenki másnál jobban megbízok, kivéve persze téged. Ő az egyetlen barátom, akiről biztosan tudom, hogy az.

– És a többiek? – kérdezte Perselus, miközben újra az üstre fordította a figyelmét.

Harry odatolta Perselus elé az összevágott férgeket, aztán elővett egy kis üstöt, és nekilátott elkészíteni a bitumen-alapú keveréket.

– Vigyázz, az előző főzeted egy kissé sűrű lett – pislantott rá a professzor. – Kénytelen voltam felhígítani. Majdnem elrontottam.

– Neville és Ares is megkérdezték, hogy nem-e mennék velük Roxmortsba. Nem tudom, hogy megbízhatom-e bennük – Harry összevonta a szemöldökét. – Tudod, szeretnék, de… Azt hiszem, túlságosan is paranoiás lettem. Családi örökség? – kacsintott a férfira.

– Quietus nem volt paranoiás.

– Te is a családhoz tartozol – magyarázta Harry lassan, mintha egy kisgyerekhez beszélne. – Mellesleg meg Quietus is paranoiás volt. Csak nem kötötte mindenkinek az orrára.

Perselusnak megrándult a keze.

– Még mindig olvasod a naplóját?

– Hogyne. Sok mindent… megmagyaráz – Harry nem tűnt boldognak.

Perselus viszont nem erőltette tovább. Egy darabig csendben dolgoztak.

– Képtelen vagyok megérteni Ront – mondta Harry, miután kioltotta a tüzet a párolgó üst alatt. Lehuppant egy székre, és Perselusra nézett. – Tudod, azt hittem, hogy a… vasárnapi eset után nem fog már annyira gyűlölni, mint azelőtt – bökte ki.

Perselus sokáig nem válaszolt. Belerakta az utolsó hozzávalókat Harry főzetébe, aztán összekeverte a sajátjával. Végül félretette, és leült Harryvel szemben.

– Azt hiszem, ezt el tudom magyarázni – kezdte, és komolyan Harry szemébe nézett. – De nem tudom, hogy segítek-e vele, ha elmondom. Nem akarom, hogy azt hidd, féltékeny vagyok, vagy ilyesmi…

Harry az asztalra támasztotta a könyökét, és a tenyerére támasztotta az állát.

– Nem, mondd csak.

Piton mély levegőt vett.

– Azt hiszem, ez éppen olyan, mint mikor én utáltalak… utáltam James Potter fiát – zavartan nyelt egyet, de Harry arcán nem látszott düh vagy csalódottság. – Mikor a keresztapád húzása után megmentette az életemet, még jobban gyűlöltem, mint addig. Ha a legnagyobb ellenséged megmenti az életedet, és te az életeddel tartozol neki… ez undorító érzés. Úgy érzed, jobb lett volna meghalni, mint _ez_.

– Ezt értem, de azt nem, hogy miért gyűlöl _engem_? – kiáltott fel kétségbeesetten Harry. – Azt hiszem, megértem, amit mondtál, de képtelen vagyok megérteni, MIÉRT döntött úgy, hogy engem is gyűlölni fog, már az első pillanatban, mikor meglátott az Abszol Úton?

Perselus gúnyosan elmosolyodott, de Harry tudta, hogy ez most nem neki szól.

– Engem gyűlöl, Harry. Azért, mert én életben maradtam, míg a barátja meghalt. Mert mindig kegyetlen voltam a barátjával – veled, Harry – és nem mentettelek meg, mint ahogy tényleg nem mentettelek meg, csak a szerencsének és Pettigrew tartozásának köszönheted az életedet… Úgyhogy ez egyfajta bosszú. Így próbál bosszút állni rajtam, érted.

– Én is így gondoltam – bólintott Harry. – És szerinted mit tehetnék, hogy meggyőzzem…

– Semmit sem tehetsz, Quiet – jelentette ki halkan Piton. – Sajnálom.

– Te? Én sajnálom, Perselus – mondta Harry, és mindketten felálltak, hogy folytassák a munkát.

Már késő volt, mikor visszatértek a lakosztályukba, de nagy meglepetésükre ketten is vártak rájuk a folyosón az ajtó előtt: az igazgató és Lupin.

– Szia Perselus – vigyorgott rájuk Lupin. – A főzeteimért jöttem.

– Holnap mindenképpen elküldtem volna – morogta Piton, és a szemei dühösen villantak meg, miközben kinyitotta az ajtót. Egy gyors legyintéssel betessékelte a vendégeket a nappaliba. – Vagyis miért jöttél? – kérdezte, mikor leültek.

– Csak egy teára ugrottunk be, Perselus – Dumbledore szemei csak úgy csillogtak a fáklyafényben.

Harry elvigyorodott, és leült a kedvenc karosszékébe, kezében egy csésze teával. Lupin most felé fordult.

– Szia Harry – mondta minden bevezetés nélkül.

Harry és Perselus megmerevedtek.

– A fenébe is, Albus – nyögte ki végül Perselus. – Miért mondta el neki?

– Nem kellett elmondania, Perselus – mondta Lupin – magamtól is rájöttem.

– Nem mondhatod el senkinek! – csattant fel Perselus. – Ezzel rettenetes veszélybe sodornád! – tette hozzá és hirtelen eszébe jutott még valami. – Az a hülye kutya haverod is tud róla?

– Perselus! – kiáltott rá Harry és Dumbledore egyszerre.

Lupin egy jeges pillantást vetett volt kollégájára.

– Bár nem hiszem, hogy jogodban áll elhallgatni előle az igazat, nem mondtam el neki – az igazgató kedvéért, Perselus. Sirius nagyon szerette Harryt, és még mindig gyászolja, de tudtam, hogy Albusnak jó oka volt rá, hogy titokban tartsa ezt előtte – és már el is mondta, miért olyan fontos. Én viszont szerettem volna látni Harryt, és felajánlani a segítségemet, ha szükségetek lenne valamire.

Piton ingerülten felhorkant.

– Köszönjük, de nincs szükségünk segítségre, Lupin. Különösen nem a tiédre –húzta össze a szemét gyűlölködve. – És különösen nem Quietusnak. Nem vagy a keresztapja, se más rokona, úgyhogy jobb, ha békén hagyod.

– Még mindig a szobában vagyok, Perselus – tette Harry Perselus karjára a kezét, mire a férfi felé fordult. – Nem kell ennyire türelmetlennek és durvának lenned. Lupin professzor már sokszor segített nekem, és én megbízom benne.

– Majdnem ugyanolyan felelőtlen, mint a keresztapád, Quiet. Emlékezz csak a harmadik évedre. Nem tudhatta, hogy Black ártatlan. Éppen ellenkezőleg, bizonyos volt a barátja bűnösségében, és mégsem segített téged megvédeni. Nem bízok benne, és most különösen tartok tőle.

– Nincs rá jogod, hogy így beszélj rólam, Perselus. Nagyon jól emlékszem, hogy az elmúlt években úgy kezelted Harryt, mint valami szemetet és…

– Igen, pontosan tudom, hogy mit tettem, de közben mindig mindent megtettem, hogy megmentsem az életét, míg te inkább a barátod és saját magad miatt aggódtál!

– Én segítettem Harrynek, hogy megtanulja megidézni a Patrónust.

– És te felejtetted el meginni a főzetedet, mikor követted a kölyköket a Szellemszállásra! Meg is ölhetted volna őket!

Ekkor már mindketten talpon voltak, az arcuk vörös volt a méregtől, úgy ordítottak egymásra a kávézóasztal két oldaláról.

– Majdnem megölted Siriust! – kiáltott fel Lupin olyan hangosan, hogy Harry összerándult.

– Azért, hogy Harryt megmentsem! Nem tudtam, hogy ártatlan! – Piton szemei veszélyesen csillogtak, és az egyik kezét végigfuttatta a haján. Aztán hirtelen visszafogta magát. – De azt hiszem, felesleges felemlegetni mindezt. Tudsz a titkunkról – mélyet sóhajtott.

A két férfi még egy darabig méregette egymást, de egyikük se folytatta a kiabálást. Harry megnyugodva rázta meg a fejét.

– Köszönöm, hogy befejeztétek ezt a hülye vitát – nézett először Perselusra, aztán Lupinra. – És mindkettőtöket megnyugtathatlak, megbízom bennetek – tette hozzá Harry, és megdörzsölte a szemeit az öklével. – De Perselusnak igaza van. Nincs szükségem segítségre, legalábbis ebben a pillanatban nincs, és nem mondhatjuk el Siriusnak az igazat. Tudom, hogy nagyon dühös lesz rám, ha egyszer megtudja, és meg is értem, professzor, de Sirius előtt még mindig ott van a minisztériumi vallatás, és azt hiszem, maga is ismeri a módszereiket…

Lupin bólintott.

– Igen. Sirius mesélt róluk.

Piton lehajtotta a fejét, szája vékony vonallá keskenyedett. Harry aggódva nézett rá. Még jól emlékezett Perselus megjegyzéseire – de ekkor Perselus őrá nézett, és Harry megértette, hogy a férfinek az ő esete jutott eszébe, a Percyvel és társaival való találkozása. Elsápadt. Nem szeretett erre emlékezni, a tehetetlenségre, a félelemre, a fájdalomra.

– Persze, értem – szakította félbe Lupin a kellemetlen emlékeket. – Esküszöm, nem mondom el Siriusnak. Megvárom, hogy idővel majd te mondd el neki.

Miután Lupin és Dumbledore elmentek, Harry lefeküdt, de képtelen volt elaludni. Csak hevert az ágyban, szorosan a takaróba burkolózva, hogy távol tartsa magától a szoba hidegét, és bámulta a plafont, a jól ismert repedéseket, amelyek Harry képzeletében alakot öltöttek. Az egyik olyan volt, mint egy oroszlán, ami kitátotta a száját, mintha ordítana. Harry elmosolyodott, ahogy eszébe jutott, mit szólt Perselus, mikor megmutatta neki az elképzelt oroszlánt – pont a _kígyó _ház vezetőjének plafonján. A férfi hosszú órákig tiltakozott a gondolat ellen – egy különösen szörnyű rémálom után történt, mikor Harry képtelen volt újra elaludni.

Harry utált aludni. Harry utálta az éjszakákat. Néha úgy érezte, hogy utálja az egész életét.

Hajnali egy órakor úgy döntött, hogy inkább olvasni fog, az értelmetlen forgolódás helyett. Otthagyta a hálószobát, és apja naplójával a kezében leheveredett a kanapéra.

_

* * *

_

_1976. július 31._

_Milyen rettenetes nap a mai! Nem tudom elképzelni, hogy ez a nap ezek után bármi jót is jelenthetne a számomra. Már látom, hogy a félelmeim és Trelawney próféciája be fog igazolódni: nemsokára meghalok._

_Perselus csatlakozott Voldemorthoz._

_Szent Isten, mindig azon imádkoztam, reménykedtem, hogy ez a nap ne következzen be, és most… most Potteréknél vagyok. Képtelen voltam ott maradni, egy lakásban Perselussal – hagytam neki egy levelet, az üzenettel, hogy ide jöttem. Talán vele kellett volna maradnom? Nem tudom._

_Korán ébredtem, és a konyhába indultam, hogy főzzek egy teát. Perselust a nappali kanapéján találtam, ott aludt a szokásos fekete ruhájában. Előző este valami bulira ment, legalábbis azt mondta, hogy oda megy. Nem tudom, mikor érkezett haza._

_Szóval ott aludt, és néha fájdalmasan felnyögött._

_Sírt álmában. Sírt, és kétségbeesetten könyörgött valakinek, hogy bocsásson meg neki._

_Forgolódott._

_Segíteni akartam. Letérdeltem mellé, és a homlokára tettem a kezem. Láza volt. Bevizeztem egy zsebkendőt, és megtöröltem vele a homlokát és a csuklóit._

_És akkor… szent isten, még leírni is nehéz! Az első dolog, amit megláttam, az volt, hogy a ruhái véresek. Azt hittem, megsebesült. Lehúztam róla a felső ruháit, míg végül csak rövid ujjú ing és nadrág volt rajta – és… és ekkor megláttam a karjába égetett Sötét Jegyet! Friss volt még, és mindjárt tudtam, hogy aznap éjjel vették be Voldemort csapatába._

_Képtelen vagyok elmondani, mit éreztem ekkor. Szerencsére sikerült annyira összeszednem magam, hogy felálljak, és gyorsan összepakoljam a holmimat. Már néhány napja mondtam Perselusnak, hogy Potterékhez készülök nyárra. Néhány nappal későbbre terveztem az indulást: holnapra jegyünk volt egy koncertre Perselussal. De egyszerűen képtelen voltam ott maradni, és megvárni, amíg magához tér._

_Nem akartam végighallgatni, miért tette, mivel magyarázza magát. Amit tett – megtörtént, nem tudok változtatni rajta. Örökre elvesztettem a családomat, a legjobb barátomat._

_Harold látta, hogy bánt valami, és megpróbált beszélni velem, de nem mentem bele. Ő nem szereti Perselust, és nem akartam neki lehetőséget adni rá, hogy bántsa. Most már teljesen elvesztette minden esélyét az életre. Nem akartam, hogy még Harold is gyűlölje, hogy elmondja Jamesnek, hogy erről beszélgessenek étkezéskor… Nem, Perselus még mindig a testvérem._

_Ugye az?_

_És remélem, még ha nincs is rá sok remény, hogy még mindig szeret._

_Ugye szeret?_

_Nem hiszem, hogy ismered. Mire ezt olvasod, valószínűleg már halott, vagy az Azkabanban van. Ha ez az utóbbi igaz, kérlek, a kedvemért, látogasd meg néha! Nem olyan rossz, mint ahogy sokan mondják. A szüleink hazugságainak lett az áldozata! Hidd el nekem!_

_Most viszont hiányzik Lily. Igen, igazad van, még mindig nem mondtam meg neki, hogyan érzek iránta. De ebben a pillanatban nagyon hiányzik! Szeretném, ha lenne mellettem valaki, aki megért, anélkül, hogy elítélné!_

_Hogy gyűlölöm ezt a napot! Átkozott, a legrosszabb nap, ami létezik. Perselus árulásának napja._

_Mit gondolhat most rólam?_

_Mit érezhet?_

_Vajon látom-e még őt valaha?_

Harry égő szemekkel bámult a lapra. Július 31 – a születésnapja. Mindig erre a napra várt a leginkább. És úgy látszik, ez volt a fiatal és szabad Perselus Piton életének utolsó napja.

A lap teljesen hullámos volt, és Harry tudta, hogy Quietus könnyei áztatták ilyenre. Végighúzta a mutatóujját a papíron és az ő válla is megrázkódott a visszafojtott érzelmektől. Nem, igazán nem ezekre a naplóbejegyzésekre volt szüksége ahhoz, hogy megnyugodjon, és aludni tudjon. Pontosan értette Quietus fájdalmát, és tudta, mit érzett Perselus – hiszen már mesélt róla Harrynek. A tehetetlenségről, a fájdalomról, mikor aznap felébredt, teljesen egyedül – de már nem tudta visszacsinálni az előző nap eseményeit: Galvanyék meggyilkolását.

Perselus már akkor éjjel megbánta, amit tett. De nem tudta, mit tehetne, hogyan szállhatna ki.

Harry egy kezet érzett a vállán.

– Nem tudsz aludni? – kérdezte egy fáradt hang.

Harry megrázta a fejét, de a szemét nem vette le a naplóról. Perselus csak felidegesítené magát, ha látná, hogy vörös a szeme.

– Hallottam, hogy sírtál – a férfi hangjából kiérződött, hogy aggódik. – Valami baj van?

Harry nem szólt semmit, csak Perselus kezébe lökte a naplót. Az egy gyors pillantást vetett rá.

– Én nem látom az írást, Quiet.

A fiú felsóhajtott, aztán felolvasta a bejegyzést. Amikor befejezte, leeresztette a könyvet, és Perselus szemébe nézett.

– Higgy nekem és Quietusnak, Perselus. Megérdemled, hogy egy kicsit boldog legyél.

Piton nem válaszolt, csak magához húzta Harryt, és megszorongatta.

– Kikényszeríted, hogy éljek, te akaratos kölyök.

– Szükségem van valakire, aki felneveli a gyerekeimet, ha meghalok – motyogta bele Harry Perselus hálóingébe. Érezte, ahogy a férfi megmerevedik az ölelésében.

– Miről zagyválsz itt nekem? – tartotta el magától Perselus, hogy a szemébe nézhessen.

– Trelawney próféciája nem nagyon hagy nekem esélyt az életre.

– Melyik prófécia?

– Amiben megjósolta a testvéred halálát, az anyám halálát és az én ideiglenes győzelmemet Voldemort felett. A második rész azonban csak rólam szól, és azt mondja, hogy meg kell halnom, hogy őt elpusztíthassam.

– NEM! – szakította félbe Harry szavait a rövid, fájdalmas kiáltás. Perselus arca eltorzult a fájdalomtól, és megint közelebb húzta magához Harryt, majdnem összeroppantotta karjaival. – Nem hagyom, hogy meghalj! Nem, Harry. Bármit megteszek, hogy megvédjelek.

– Tudom. Nem akarok meghalni. De attól félek…

– Nem hagyom, hogy Voldemort megölje a fiamat!

Harry halványan elmosolyodott, miközben Perselus további erősködését hallgatta.

De közben valahol mélyen egyre erősödő fájdalmat érzett ezekre a szavakra, és nem mert belegondolni, mit érez majd Perselus, mikor végül mégis elveszíti.

És nem akart meghalni.

* * *

– Szia Quiet! Fáradtnak látszol – hallotta meg Harry Hermione hangját, mikor másnap a könyvtárban a fáradtsággal küszködve hajolt könyvei fölé.

Felnézett a lányra, aki abban a pillanatban észrevette véreres szemeit.

– Fáradtnak látszom, mert fáradt is vagyok – mordult fel ingerülten. – Mit csinálsz itt?

– Tanulok. A következő hétvégén lesz még egy mérkőzés, most a Hugrabuggal, és Ron már megint edzésekre jár tanulás helyett. Úgyhogy jöttem, hogy veled tanuljak. Tudtam, hogy úgyis egyedül leszel itt. A barátaid nem igazán szeretnek tanulni.

Harry megvonta a vállát.

– Ebben tévedsz. Ares egy negyedikes lányt korrepetál bájitaltanból, Neville pedig megígérte, hogy jön, amint befejezték a munkát Bimba professzorral az üvegházban.

Hermione felkuncogott.

– Ares valaki mást tanít?

Harry elvigyorodott, és kacsintott egyet.

– Nem is akárkit. Greta Lee-t a Griffendélből.

– Azt a szőke lányt! Ismerem. De nem tudtam, hogy szüksége lenne különórákra…

Harry megrázta a fejét, és a szemeit forgatta.

– Hermione, te butább vagy, mint gondoltam.

A lány megint felkuncogott, és kinyitotta bájital tankönyvét.

– Tudna nekem különórákat adni bájitaltanból, Mr. Piton? – kérdezte kacér hangon.

– Te nem vagy magadnál!

– Miért, te vagy a bájital mesterünk fia! Te vagy erre a legmegfelelőbb ember!

A következő pillanatban Harry pálcája már Hermione nyakánál volt.

– Még egy szó, és megátkozlak! Perselus nagy bánatára te jobb vagy nálam bájitaltanból! Soha egyetlen alkalmat se hagy ki, hogy ezt az orrom alá dörgölje!

Hermionénak felderült az arca.

– Tényleg?

Harry hátradőlt, és a vigyora fültől fülig érő mosollyá szélesedett.

– Hát persze… hogy nem. Úgy gondolja, hogy én vagyok a legjobb tanuló az iskolában, minden tantárgyból, a bájitaltant is beleértve. És szerintem igaza is van.

– Leginkább pedig a Sötét Művészetek elleni harcban tündökölsz – jegyezte meg Hermione, és bár Harry látta rajta, hogy azonnal megbánta, amint a mondat kicsúszott a száján, mégis dühbe gurult.

– A sötét mágia nem művészet, Hermione. És én jobb vagyok, sokkal jobb, mint ahogy hiszed, vagy ahogy Figg gondolja. Már sokkal rosszabbal is álltam szemben, mint az osztálytársaim, vagy mint egy hülye, középkorú, macskaimádó vénasszony, és túléltem! – kiáltott fel Harry, anélkül, hogy átgondolta volna, mit is mond.

Hosszú percekig csak bámultak egymásra. A könyvtár elcsendesedett körülöttük, és a könyvespolc mögül hirtelen megjelent a felháborodott Madam Cvikker.

– Mr Piton, Miss Ev… Granger! A könyvtár nem arra van, hogy itt intézzék a személyes ügyeiket. Zavarják a társaikat!

– Nem a személyes ügyeinket intézzük, Madam – horkant fel Harry ugyanolyan ingerülten, mint Madam Cvikker. – Egy kis nézeteltérésünk volt – de esküszöm, már befejeztük. Elnézését kérem, amiért megzavartuk a könyvtár rendjét – hajolt meg az idős nő felé.

Az udvarias szavak és a mozdulat megtette a hatását. Madam Cvikker visszatért az asztalához, elmélázó mosollyal nyugtázva a fiú udvarias viselkedését.

– Hallottad, majdnem összekevert valakivel – fordult Harryhez Hermione, ahogy a könyvtárosnő elment.

Harry megvonta a vállát.

– Nem vettem észre.

– És mi van a macskákkal?

– Milyen macskákkal? – pislogott zavartan Harry.

– Te nevezted Figget macskaimádónak. Honnan tudsz a macskáiról?

„Személyes tapasztalatok" akarta mondani Harry, de szerencsére sikerült lenyelnie a szavakat, mielőtt még kifutottak volna a száján.

– Jobban ismerem a tanárokat, mint te. És apa is mindig mesél róluk – hazudta Harry, arcán semleges kifejezéssel.

Hermione egy hosszú, fürkésző pillantást vetett rá, aztán elfordult.

– Mit szólnál ahhoz, hogy szombaton velem gyere Roxmortsba? – kérdezte hirtelen. – Ron edzésen lesz, és semmi kedvem egyedül menni.

Harryt elöntötte a megkönnyebbülés. Hermione jó kifogás lesz Ares és Neville számára – bár nem egészen tudta, mit szól majd Ron, ha meghallja. Ezt az aggodalmát megosztotta a lánnyal is.

– Ó – vonta meg a vállát Hermione. – Már megmondtam neki, hogy szemétként viselkedett veled szemben, és ha azt akarja, hogy vele járjak, kénytelen lesz elfogadni, hogy te is a barátom vagy – Hermione most elkomolyodott. – Nem tetszett neki, de a decemberi szakítás után nem mert megkockáztatni még egyet, úgyhogy elfogadta a feltételemet. Megmondtam neki, hogy ha még egyszer bántani mer, azonnal elhagyom.

– Buta kislány – mosolygott rá melegen Harry. – Fel nem foghatom, miért törődsz velem ennyire?

Hermione arcán mintha bizonytalanság látszódott volna. Harry hitetlenkedve bámult rá. Még soha nem látta Hermionét bizonytalannak!

– Nem tudom, Quiet. Annyira… ismerős vagy. Úgy érzem, mintha már évek óta ismernélek. Nem – emelte fel a hangját, mikor látta, hogy Harry megpróbál közbeszólni. – Nem hiszem, hogy olyan vagy, mint Harry, mint Ron gondolja, vagyis… valójában olyan vagy, és mégis teljesen más. – Megroggyantak a vállai. – Tényleg nem tudom.

– Semmi baj – motyogta Harry zavartan. Felemelte a fejét, és találkozott a pillantásuk.

– Zavarok? – szólalt meg mellettük valaki hirtelen. Mindketten a hang irányába fordították a fejüket. Janus Moon állt felettük, ugyanott, ahol Madam Cvikker állt néhány perce.

– Nem – válaszolta Harry. – Csak megbeszéltünk néhány dolgot… – legyintett egyet.

Janus megköszörülte a torkát.

– Látom – mondta. – Izé… hoztam neked egy csomagot.

Harry zavarában elvörösödött.

– Kösz – nyögte ki végül. Ajándék lenne Leah-tól?

– Ne fáradj. És egy jó tanács – áthajolt az asztalon, és egyenesen Harry szemébe nézett. – Ha még egyszer elkaplak a húgom körül, esküszöm, kitekerem a nyakad.

– Mi? – Harry hülyén érezte magát. Nem értette, mit akar Janus. – Mi a baj?

– Leah nem bírt rájönni, miért kerülted őt annyira az elmúlt hetekben. Hát – nézett gyűlölködve Hermionéra – tudhatta volna. Meg én is. De annyira bízott benned. Mint ahogy én is.

– De én nem… – Harry megpróbált bocsánatot kérni, de nem tudta befejezni a mondatot.

– Hagyd őt békén, Quietus. Az a csomag a te ajándékod. Visszaküldte. – Ezzel a fiú felegyenesedett, és elvonult.

Mikor megint magukra maradtak, Harry hátradőlt, és lehunyta a szemeit.

Ez fájt, de valójában tökéletesen várható volt. A hideg és elutasító viselkedés, mióta csak visszajöttek a téli szünetről, biztosan nagyon fájt a lánynak. De nem tehetett róla, hiszen csak szeretett volna biztonságban lenni, megvédeni magát Voldemorttól…

– Együtt jártatok? – hallotta meg Hermione kérdését. Megrázta a fejét. Jártak? Nem. Hiszen alig beszéltek egymással. Csak néztek egymásra és mosolyogtak. Érzéseinek egyetlen jele ez az ajándék volt – de a lány ezt is visszaküldte neki. Ez két dolgot is bebizonyított: először is, hogy érzett valamit Harry iránt, másodszor pedig, hogy ártatlan. És ő eltaszította magától.

Lassan ő is ugyanolyan paranoiás lesz, mint Perselus, vagy talán még olyanabb. Meggyanúsította a lányt, csak mert volt valami zavaros víziója valakiről, aki át akarta adni Voldemortnak! Semmivel sem viselkedett jobban, mint Ron. Bár ő soha nem bántotta a lányt, nem mondott neki semmi rosszat, de ez a jeges viselkedés talán jobban fájt, mint az bántó szavak.

Volt egy gyanúja, és mindjárt úgy viselkedett, mintha bárkire is rábizonyosodott volna, anélkül, hogy elgondolkodott volna azon, amit tesz. Mint Ron. Esélyt sem adott Leah-nak, hogy bebizonyíthassa, hogy megbízható. Víziója után úgy hitte, hogy a legvalószínűbb jelöltek Ares, Leah és talán Neville lehetnek, de most hirtelen rájött, hogy majdnem minden griffendélessel és sok mardekárossal, hollóhátassal és hugrabugossal is baráti viszonyban van. Túl sok ember volt körülötte, akik gyanúsak lehetnek. Mégis hamis következtetések alapján döntött, anélkül, hogy megvizsgálta volna az igazukat.

Igazán nem haragudhat Ronra. Ő se jobb nála. Egyáltalán nem.

És most megbántotta Leah-t, talán visszafordíthatatlanul. És nagy bánatára most érezte, szeretné visszakapni a lányt. Szeretné, ha mellette lenne, beszélhetnének, láthatná… De már túlságosan késő – vagy mégnem?

Talán Perselustól kellene segítséget kérnie. Eddig mindig csak olyan rémületesen komoly témákról beszéltek, mint Voldemort, a minisztérium, az aurorok, Quietus, ijesztő próféciák, átkozott múlt, rémítő jövő – de Harry semmit se tudott a lányokról és hasonló dolgokról, és valószínűleg nem él majd elég soká, hogy saját tapasztalatokat gyűjtsön. Szüksége van Perselus tanácsára és véleményére.

Néhány bocsánatkérő szó után Harry otthagyta Hermionét, és visszatért a lakosztályukba.

Remélte, hogy Perselusnak lesz valami ötlete, hogy mit tegyen.

* * *

Következő: hétvége felé.

Olvassa itt valaki a történetet?


	15. Chapter 15

**Fordította: Enelen**

**ántéztem: én**

**

* * *

**

15. fejezet – Újra Roxmortsban

* * *

– Szóval hogyan foglalnád össze a különbséget a világos és a sötét mágia között? 

Harry felsóhajtott, és megpróbálta összeszedni a gondolatait az elmúlt hetek során olvasottakról. Perselus jó sok olvasnivalót adott neki a sötét mágiával kapcsolatban: két könyvet és rengeteg cikket: minden szabadideje olvasással és jegyzeteléssel telt. De most, hogy össze akarta foglalni a lényeget, éppen a mennyiség volt, ami megnehezítette a dolgát.

– Azt hiszem, csak egy nagy különbség van közöttük – mondta végül néhány perc elteltével. – A szándék.

– Nagyon jó. Bővebben is ki tudnád fejteni?

– Hogyne. Nem beszélhetünk a mágia sötét vagy világos formájáról, mert nem maga a mágia sötét vagy világos, hanem minden a használóján múlik.

Piton összevonta a szemöldökét.

– És akkor mi van a Főbenjáró Átkokkal?

Harry meglepetten nézett rá.

– Azokról teljesen elfeledkeztem!

– Hát akkor próbálj rájuk visszaemlékezni. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy sokat olvastál róluk.

– Igen, olvastam… – Harry felhúzta a térdeit, és átkarolta őket. A nappalijukban ültek, Harry a kanapén, Perselus a kedvenc barna karosszékében. – Azt hiszem, azokkal az a baj, hogy nem tudod őket jó célokra használni. Úgy értem, nem tudsz velük semmi pozitívat elérni. Csak fájdalmat és halált.

– És mi van az Imperiussal?

Harry elgondolkodva lehunyta a szemeit.

– Az Imperius is egyfajta erőszak, azt hiszem. Az elme ellen – felnézett. – Most viszont nem értem, hogy a Tormenta miért világos átok. Hiszen csak kárt és fájdalmat okozhatsz vele!

– Nagyon jó kérdés – bólintott komolyan Piton. – Erről ugye semmit nem olvastál?

– Nem. A könyvekben csak sötét mágiáról volt szó, és a Tormentát nem találtam benne.

– Mert a Tormenta nem sötét mágia.

Harry ingerülten nézett Pitonra.

– Ezzel nem értek egyet.

– Nem kell egyetértened. A Tormenta évszázadokig világos mágia volt – illetve még mindig az. Csak ebben az évszázadban, az első háború idején vált a „Cruciatus világos verziójává". Eredetileg tanítási célokat szolgált.

– Ó, most már tökéletesen meg tudom érteni, miért szórta rám ezt Figg! – jegyezte meg Harry gúnyosan.

– Nézd Quiet. Először is: a múltban a testi fenyítés a tanítás alapvető része volt. Másodszor: az auror tréning fizikai edzéseket is tartalmaz, hogy javítsák a jövendő auror fizikai tűrőképességét, mert el kell tudnia viselni a fájdalmat, az éhséget és a hasonló próbatételeket. A Tormenta csak egy eszköz, ami segít ezt elérni.

Harry megvonta a vállát.

– Még mindig nem értem, mi a különbség a Cruciatus és a Tormenta között.

– Rengeteg. A Tormentának nincs semmilyen fizikai utóhatása, még ismételt használat esetén sem, míg a Cruciatus idegi és izombántalmakat okoz. Arról már nem is beszélve, hogy ezek az utóhatások kumulatívak, vagyis összeadódnak, vagyis a Cruciatus ismételt használata komoly, gyakran visszafordíthatatlan mentális és fizikai zavarokat okozhat.

Harry egyenesen a szemébe nézett.

– Akkor ezért szórtad rám a másikat, mikor…?

Piton enyhén elsápadt.

– Részben igen. De más különbségek is vannak. Folytathatom?

Harry csak bólintott, mire Piton folytatta.

– A Tormentát ki lehet védeni, míg a Cruciatus és a többi Főbenjáró Átok ellen nincs védelem. Használhatsz pajzsot, hogy legyengítsd őket, de teljesen nem tudod őket megállítani.

Harry előrehajolt és bólintott.

– Harmadszor: a Tormenta átok hatását nem lehet fokozni, még más kínzóberendezések és főzetek használatával sem. Az átok nincs hatással a test idegrendszerére: egy bizonyos idő után az áldozat elveszti az eszméletét. A Cruciatus viszont, ha más átkokkal és főzetekkel együtt használják, nem engedi, hogy a megátkozott ember elveszítse az eszméletét.

– Aha – Harry mélyet lélegzett. – És mi van a többi kínzó átokkal? Azt hiszem már jó sokat ismerek közülük, első kézből.

– Nézd. Minden kínzó átok használata, a Tormentát is beleértve, szigorúan tilos és büntetett, kivéve ha tanítási célból használják. Mégsem Főbenjáró Átkok, amiket életfogytiglani azkabani fogsággal vagy a dementorcsókkal büntetnek. Mert azok természetszerűen sokkal gonoszabbak, és az azokkal okozott kárt nehezebb helyrehozni.

Harry bólintott.

– Azt hiszem, mára ennyi elég volt, Quiet. Adok neked még egy könyvet, amit jövő hétre elolvashatsz. Ha megkaptam volna azt az átkozott sötét varázslatok kivédése órát, ez lett volna az első könyv, amit elolvastatok veletek – morogta gúnyos mosollyal. – Megpróbáltam rávenni Arabellát, de neki megvan a saját elképzelése…

– És nem is rossz – jelentette ki Harry komolyan. – Igaz, hogy engem nem szeret, de majdnem ugyanolyan jól érti a dolgát, mint Lupin. Eddig soha nem hittem volna, mikor ott ültem nála a macskák között, de… egész normális.

Piton felhorkant, de végül nem tett megjegyzést. A csend egyre mélyült köztük, míg Piton végül felállt és a könyvespolchoz lépve leemelt róla egy könyvet. De mielőtt kinyithatta volna, Harry úgy döntött, hogy végre felteszi a kérdést, ami már egy hete járt a fejében.

– Figyelj, Perselus, hogyan győzöl meg egy lányt arról, hogy… hogy tetszik neked?

Piton kis híján elejtette a könyvet. Sarkon pördült, és az arca olyan mély döbbenetet tükrözött, mint még soha. Harry bután rávigyorgott, aztán zavartan fészkelődni kezdett.

– Miért kérdezed? – kérdezett vissza Piton.

– Hát… szerintem ez nyilvánvaló – mondta Harry és nyelt egyet. A zavara minden perccel tovább nőtt. – Van egy lány, és… és én nem tudom… én… – nem tudta folytatni. Az arca égővörössé vált és gyorsan elkapta a pillantását.

Közben Perselus valahogy összeszedte magát, és lehuppant kedvenc székébe.

– Nem folytathatnánk inkább a sötét mágia tanulását? – kérdezte.

Harrynek megbántva bámult rá.

– Nem vicceltem!

– Én sem. Ha szakértői segítségre van szükséged a sötét mágiával kapcsolatban, segíthetek. De nem hiszem, hogy a másik témában, a lányokkal kapcsolatban én lennék a megfelelő szakértő.

– Miért, neked a fiúk tetszenek? – bökte ki Harry mielőtt átgondolhatta volna.

– Ne legyél szemtelen, Quietus. Senki se tetszik. Már évtizedek óta.

Volt valami Piton hangjában, ami visszatartotta Harryt a további megjegyzésektől.

– Sajnálom – motyogta. – Én csak… csak volt egy kis problémám és azt hittem, tudnál tanácsot adni.

– Mivel kapcsolatban?

– A lánnyal kapcsolatban, akit sikeresen elhidegítettem magamtól.

– Mit csináltál?

– Gyanakodtam – jelentette ki Harry szomorúan. – A vízióm óta annyira paranoiás lettem, hogy teljesen elmartam. Addig kerültem, míg végül beleunt az egészbe, és a testvérén keresztül még a karácsonyi ajándékát is visszaküldte.

Perselus felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Vagyis ő volt az a titokzatos „mások", akinek az új baglyoddal ajándékot akartál küldeni!

– Így van. És nem akarom… elveszíteni.

– Együtt jártatok?

– Nem. Mi csak… tudod. Csak mosolyogtunk egymásra, meg ilyesmi.

Piton gonoszul elvigyorodott.

– Érdekes kapcsolat lehetett…

Harrynek elsötétült az arca.

– Ez nem nevetséges! Nem nevetségesebb, mint hogy te cölibátusban élsz! – mondta, és ezzel elfordult a tűz felé.

– Quietus!

Harry csak megrántotta a vállát.

– Nem olyan egyszerű bevallani, hogy még soha senkivel nem jártam, és te meg még ki is nevetsz!

Most Piton sóhajtott fel.

– Sajnálom. Nem akartalak megbántani. Szóval? Ki ez a lány, akit vissza akarsz szerezni?

– Leah Moon, egy ötödéves hugrabugos.

– Igen, tudom, ki az. Bájitaltanon egy kissé kétbalkezes.

– Csodálatos. Mindig azon az átkozott bájitalórádon nyújtott teljesítményük alapján ítéled meg az embereket?

– Nem – vigyorgott Perselus. – Néha teszek kivételeket, különösen, ha alkalmam adódik más helyzetekben is látni őket.

– Rendben. Szóval a tanácsod: felejtsem el, rettenetes a teljesítménye bájitaltanon, soha nem adom áldásomat a kapcsolatotokra.

– Te megőrültél. Nyugodtan járhatsz vele, ha akarsz.

– Csakhogy Ő nem akarja!

– Hát igen… – Perselus elgondolkodva dobolt az állán. – Valahogy beszélned kellene vele.

– Janus azt mondta, hogy ha a húgának csak a közelébe is megyek, megöl.

– Ó igen, Janus, a bátyja…

– Nehogy azt mondd, hogy ő profi bájitalokból, úgyhogy tökéletesen igaza van!

– Te jobb vagy, mint ő, úgyhogy mindenképpen a te oldaladon állok – csillantak fel humorosan Perselus szemei. – Mit szólnál egy közös büntetőmunkához? Asztal- és üstsikálás?

– Micsoda romantikus szituáció – nyögött fel Harry. – Jobb ötlet?

– Hé, ne hidd, hogy nekem akkora nagy kedvem van két szerelembeteg tinédzser büntetőmunkáját felügyelni! Csak úgy gondoltam, ez jó alkalmat adna rá, hogy beszélhess vele, és megoldd a problémátokat.

– Nézd, Perselus. A legnagyobb probléma az, hogy nem tudom, mit mondjak neki. „Sajnálom, de azt hittem te vagy Voldemort ügynöke, úgyhogy inkább elkerültelek?" vagy mit?

– Megpróbálhatnád Mr. Weasleyre kenni…

– És mondjam az, hogy: „Nézd, annyira felidegesített Ron viselkedése, hogy kénytelen voltalak elkerülni?" Ez se túl jó. És Janus azt hiszi, hogy Hermionéval járok.

– Hát ő éppen…

– Tudom! Ő mindig tökéletes bájitaltanon, vele jobban járnák, mint Leah-val! – kiáltott fel kétségbeesetten Harry.

– Nem. Szerintem megkérdezhetnéd inkább őt, mármint Miss Moon-nal kapcsolatban – válaszolta Piton nyugodtan. Harrynek felderült az arca.

– Ez jó ötlet.

– És mikor végre rájöttél, mit mondj neki, majd elintézem nektek azt a büntetőmunkát. Rendben?

Harry megnyugodva elmosolyodott.

– Tökéletes.

* * *

Harry hangos csattanással csapta be a _„Látni a sötétben"_-t. Ez volt az a könyv, amit Perselus javasolt neki. Most, hogy már a második fejezetet is elolvasta, Harry egyre inkább sajnálni kezdte, hogy nem Perselus kapta meg a sötét varázslatok kivédése órát. Fantasztikus könyv volt, rengeteg kérdésre választ adott – és újabbakat tett fel. De még mindig ott voltak a házi feladatai: mindjárt elsőnek a bűbájtan dolgozat az emlékezetmódosító bűbájokról. 

Hirtelen eszébe jutott Lockhart. Az ő esete tökéletes példa lenne az „Exmemoriam" bűbáj rossz alkalmazásának hatásaira. Kár, hogy ő, mint Quietus Piton soha nem találkozott a férfival, így nem láthatta, amikor éppen saját emlékeit törölte Ron törött pálcájával. Harry felsóhajtott, aztán elvigyorodott, mikor egy újabb, nem ide való példa jutott eszébe. Perselus megjegyzése a Lángnyelv whisky ismételt alkalmazásáról. Igaz, ez inkább bájital-szerű… És Perselus egy másik eszmefuttatása a szexről és a feledésről sem passzol igazán a bűbájtan dolgozatba.

Ekkor újabb beszélgetés jutott eszébe: a beszélgetés, amit Perselusszal a Rémálom Kúriában folytattak, a felejtő bűbáj visszafordításáról. Megborzongott, mikor eszébe jutottak a férfi komoly szavai, hogy Perselus hajlandó lenne feláldozni az elméjét Harryért… Szörnyű lehetőség. Harry felállt, és átsétált a könyvtár bűbáj-részlegébe. Rengeteg könyv volt ott: sok szólt az emlékezetmódosító bűbájokról, de Harry nem talált semmit helyrehozásukról. Végigfuttatta ujját a könyvek során, és figyelmesen olvasta végig a címeket. Néha előhúzott egy könyvet és végiglapozta, elolvasva a fejezetek címeit, de két hosszú óra elteltével még mindig nem talált egyet sem. Felsóhajtott, és úgy döntött, Madam Cvikkerhez fordul a problémájával.

– Azt hiszem a gyógyításról szóló könyvek között találod őket, vagy talán a pszichológiánál… Ó, és ne hagyd ki a mugli pszichológia könyveket sem, különösen az amnéziáról szólók segíthetnek – válaszolt kapásból a könyvtárosnő, és így tovább, vég nélkül. Kevesebb, mint tíz perc elteltével Harrynek már legalább ötven cím volt a kezében, sőt, apjára való tekintettel Madam Cvikker még három igen nagy könyvritkaságot is hajlandó volt kiadni.

Néhány perc múlva, mikor a könyvekkel felpakolva visszaült az asztalához, Neville is visszaérkezett az üvegházból.

– A bűbájtan dolgozat? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve. – Hiszen még majdnem két hetünk van rá!

– De ha végre találtam egy témát, ami érdekel! – mondta Harry. – Mi van a te háziddal?

– Megvan – mondta Neville. – Kivéve a Patrónus átkot.

– Az egy bűbáj – javította ki Harry gondolkodás nélkül.

– Teljesen olyan vagy, mint Hermione – panaszkodott Neville. – Ő hol van? – kérdezte hirtelen.

– Nem tudom. Az általános hiedelemmel ellentétben nem velem jár – jegyezte meg savanyúan Harry.

– Tudom – válaszolta nyugodtan Neville. – De nem értem, miért viselkedsz úgy, mintha én terjeszteném a hírt.

Harry bocsánatkérő pillantást vetett Neville-re.

– Bocs. Csak mostanában volt néhány… rossz hír, semmi több.

Neville bólintott.

– Elmondod?

– Még nem. Tudom, hogy az elmúlt hetekben szemét voltam, de… de, nézd, Neville, nem mondhatom el. Talán később. Nem tudom.

– Értem, Quietus – mondta Neville nyugtató hangon. – Nem hiszem, hogy egyszerű lenne a helyzeted, és sok mindent figyelembe kell venned, nem mondhatsz el nekünk mindent, amit akarsz. De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy el kell minket kerülnöd! Azt hiszem, Aresnek is rosszul esik, hogy amikor csak megpróbál beszélni veled, észre se veszed!

– Én… én… – dadogta Harry, de nem tudta, mit mondhatna.

– Még mindig nem bízol benne?

Harry lehajtotta a fejét.

– Nem irigylem a helyzetedet – mondta végül Neville. – De nem hiszem, hogy jó ötlet, hogy elkerülsz minket. Vagy őt. Ez olyan, mintha szivatnál minket.

– Én is ugyanúgy utálom, amit teszek, mint ti – csattant fel Harry. – De nem olyan egyszerű döntenem. Attól félek, Voldemort most Perselust akarja és… – hirtelen észrevette, hogy Neville-nek elkerekedtek a szemei. – Mi az?

– Te… te kimondtad a nevét!

– Apa és az igazgató is kimondják, és engem muglik neveltek, akik nem féltek mindent a nevén nevezni!

Neville felállt.

– Jól van. Ha a jövőben szeretnél beszélni velünk…

– Hé, Neville, ülj vissza. Ne menj el. Megírhatjuk együtt az a bűbájtan dolgozatot, ha akarod.

Néhány percig csak bámultak egymásra, de végül Neville leült.

– Rendben. Most rengeteg időm van. És még azt a bájitaltan dolgozatot se fejeztem be az farkasölőfű gyógyító hatásairól.

– Ajánlhatok egy könyvet, ha akarod – tekerte szét Harry a pergamenjét.

– Semmi szükség rá. Rengeteg könyvem van. Csak túlságosan lusta voltam befejezni.

* * *

A Három Seprűben óriási tömeg volt azon a délutánon, de Harry senkit se látott az iskolából, kivéve Hagridot, aki valami idegennel tárgyalt az egyik sötét sarokban. 

– Remélem nem még egy sárkánytojás – motyogta Hermione. Harry elmosolyodott, mikor eszébe jutott Norbert, a norvég tarajossárkány. Hagridnak még mindig megvolt az a szokása, hogy idegenekkel barátkozzon és lehetetlen állatokat gyűjtsön. A szájához emelte a vajsörös kancsóját és beleivott.

– Szerintem mondhatnád neki azt, hogy nem akarod veszélybe sodorni – folytatta hirtelen a beszélgetésüket a lány. – Ez lenne a leghihetőbb ok.

– De nem akarok vele ilyen komoly dolgokról beszélni. Ezt is csak neked mondtam el, senki másnak. Ha elmondanám neki, hogy Vol… izé, Tudodki el akarja kapni az apámat és Dumbledore szerint erre a legegyszerűbb mód, ha megzsarolja Perselust velem…

– De nekem miért mondtad el? Miért bízol meg bennem jobban, mint benne?

Ez a kérdés annyira válatlanul érte, hogy egy darabig Harry meg sem tudott szólalni. Hermionénak igaza van, neki, mint Quietus Pitonnak semmi oka nincs rá, hogy jobban bízzon benne, mint Leah-ban, de…

– Perselus azt mondta, hogy Potter bízott benned.

– Tévedhetett is…

Harry szomorúan nézett a lányra.

– Túlságosan nehéz, hogy ne bízzam senkiben – mondta halkan. Hermione nem válaszolt, csak bólintott.

– Igen. Ne haragudj, megbocsátasz egy pillanatra? – intett a fejével Hermione a mosdók felé.

– Természetesen, menj csak. Megvárlak.

Nézte, ahogy Hermione eltűnik a tömegben, és egy kicsit el is bámult, de valaki kizökkentette a kábulatból.

– Beszélnünk kell, Piton. De nem itt.

Ron volt az. Harrynek rossz előérzete támadt.

– Nincs semmi, amiről _én_ beszélni akarnák veled – mondta, és visszafordult a tömeg felé.

– De nekem van. Négyszemközt. Velem jössz, vagy itt akarsz balhét?

Harry egy pillanatig habozott, aztán felállt.

– Rendben. Öt perced van.

– Az elég – Ron megfordult, és a kijárat felé indult, Harry szorosan a nyomában. Ahogy kiléptek a kocsmából, Harry megállt.

– Beszélj.

– Nem itt az ajtóban – legyintett Ron, és mintha szavait támasztaná alá, kinyílt az ajtó, és egy csapat félrészeg varázsló tántorgott ki rajta, kis híján ledöntve Harryt a lábáról. Harry megadóan követte Ront, és néhány másodperc múlva egy sötét sikátorban találta magát, szemtől szemben egy felbőszült Ronnal.

– Ez volt az utolsó húzásod! – sziszegte az arcába Ron. Harry hátralépett, arcán zavarodott kifejezéssel.

– Miről beszélsz?

– Minden kell neked, minden, ami valamikor hozzám tartozott! A barátom, a házam, a családom és most még a barátnőm is!

– Én nem…

– Ne hazudj nekem! – kiáltott fel dühösen Ron. – Láttalak titeket együtt.

– Csak beszélgettünk. Semmi több.

– SEMMI TÖBB? És mi volt az a nyalakodás aritmetika óra után?

– NYALAKODÁS? – Harry nem hitt a fülének. – Soha nem csókoltam meg, vagy még inkább: soha nem is akartam!

– Ne hazudj, Piton. Tanúim vannak rá! Annyira el voltatok telve egymás ölelgetésével, hogy még csak észre se vettétek, hogy nem vagytok egyedül!

– Hé, Weasley, most már ellent is mondasz magadnak. Akkor most nyalakodtunk vagy ölelkeztünk? – gúnyosan elhúzta a száját. – Ez nem ugyanaz!

A következő pillanatban egy pálca szegeződött a nyakához, és Harry alig kapott levegőt.

– Vagyis beismered!

– Nincs mit beismernem!

Ron hátrébb lépett, de még mindig a kezében tartotta a pálcáját.

– Rendben van. Tagadod. De én nem hiszek neked. Én soha nem fogok hinni neked. Terry látott titeket, és ezután késtetek az óráról.

Harry nyelt egyet, ahogy hirtelen eszébe jutott az eset. Szent isten! Ki gondolta volna, hogy ilyen következményei lesznek ennek az egyszerű baráti gesztusnak? De nem szólt. Túlságosan soká tartana megmagyarázni egy dühös és elfogult ellenségnek. Összefonta karjait a mellkasa előtt.

– Nem bukok a barátnődre. Csak barátok vagyunk.

– Piszkos mardekáros – Ron ujjai elfehéredtek, olyan erősen szorította a pálcát.

Harry hirtelen a sajátja után nyúlt, de ujjai csak a puszta levegőbe markoltak.

Az _ő_ pálcája volt az Ron kezében. Elsápadt.

– Add vissza a pálcámat, Weasley.

– Minek az neked, mardekáros? Meg akarsz átkozni? Megkínozni? Megölni, miután mindent elloptál tőlem?

– Én soha nem bántottalak! – kiáltott fel türelmetlenül Harry. – Add vissza a pálcámat!

– És az orrom? – kérdezte Ron gonoszul vigyorogva.

– Te provokáltál!

– Mint ahogy te is engem! Semmi mást nem csináltál egész évben, csak engem provokáltál! – csattant fel Ron, és közelebb lépett hozzá. Harry le akart hajolni, hogy előkapja csizmájába rejtett másik pálcáját, de nem tudott. Ahogy volt barátja őrülten lobogó szemébe nézett, idegesen rándult meg a gyomra. – De tudnod kell, hogy szerencsére vannak még emberek, akik nem hisznek neked. Akik átlátnak rajtad.

– Ki az…

– Percy elmesélt nekem egy érdekes dolgot rólad – Ron szemei fenyegetően összeszűkültek. – A kis sebhelyeidről a testeden.

Harry a sebek említésére pánikba esett, s ahogy Ron megbökte mellkasát a pálcával, és végighúzta a vállain, képtelen volt mozdulni. Félt, és kezdett hányingere lenni. Ron megbökdöste a vállát és a karjait.

Havazni kezdett. Hópelyhek hullottak az arcára. Harry megborzongott.

– Ó, ez nem tetszik neked! – vigyorgott Ron, és közelebb hajolt hozzá. – De tudod, mást is tehetek, mint egy kis böködést…

Harry elsápadt, és lehunyta a szemét. Úgy érezte, mintha egy kínzókamrában találta volna magát, kiszolgáltatva, megalázva és teljesen tehetetlenül.

– Hagyj békén – motyogta, de biztos volt benne, hogy Ron nem engedi el, amíg…

– Nem. Nem hagylak.

A hóesés erősödött. Már öt napja esett, úgyhogy mindent hó borított, majdnem Harry térdéig ért. Ahogy hátratántorodott, le az útról, nadrágszáráig is belesüppedt. Érezte, hogy hó megy a csizmájába.

– Nem érdekel az a tartozásom, mardekáros – mondta Ron, ahogy végighúzta a pálcáját Harry nyakán, és lelökte róla a sálat. A jeges szél beleharapott Harry bőrébe.

– Hagyj békén – ismételte meg Harry, és utálta magát átkozott gyengeségéért.

– Most nem vagy olyan bátor, ugye? Most nincs itt az a drágalátos apád, hogy megmentsen!

Egy még erősebb széllökés nagy adag havat vágott Harry arcába.

– Revelo – morogta Ron gonoszul és Harry örült, hogy a kalapja egész a szeméig az arcába volt húzva és eltakarta a sebhelyet a homlokán. De Ront nem a homloka érdekelte. A Harry nyakán megjelenő vörös csíkokat figyelte. – Szép sebhelyek, mardekáros.

A pálca hegye követte a sebek vonalát. Harrynek megfagyott a vér az ereiben. Még a száját se bírta kinyitni többé.

– Tudod, van egy ügyes kis átok, ami csodálatosan el tud bánni a sebhelyeiddel. Szeretnéd, ha kipróbálnám? – kérdezte Ron, Harry tágra nyílt szemébe nézve.

Harry vadul megrázta a fejét.

– Percy mesélt róla. De azt hiszem szeretném a gyakorlatban is kipróbálni.

Harry vállai megroggyantak. Ron megint közelebb hajolt hozzá, és úgy suttogta, mintha valami titkot akarna elmondani…

– Culter.

A Kés Átok. Harry emlékezett rá, bár csak egyszer szórták rá, még Perselus a Rémálom Kúriában…

Már akkor is szörnyű volt, pedig akkor nem volt tele a teste vágásokkal, amelyek most égni kezdtek, és Harry térdre esett a hirtelen jött, majdnem elviselhetetlen fájdalomtól.

De nem adta meg Ronnak azt az örömet, hogy felkiáltson a fájdalomtól. Szorosan összeszorította a fogát és kinyitotta a szemét. A havat mindenfelé vér pettyezte körülötte. A vágásai újra kinyíltak.

És Ron még mindig nem akarta elengedni az átkot. Harry, félig öntudatlanul, szinte égve a fájdalomtól összeszedte minden lelkierejét, belenyúlt a bal csizmájába, és előrántotta igazi pálcáját.

– Stupor – nyögte ki rekedten.

Hallotta, ahogy Ron teste a földre vágódik, de a fájdalom csak nem akart szűnni. Éppen ellenkezőleg, érezte, hogy a ruhái átáznak a vértől. Kinyújtotta a kezét sáljáért és egy fájdalmas mozdulattal visszakötötte a nyakára. De még mindig nem bírt felkelni.

Odamászott Ron mellé, kitekerte apja pálcáját a markából, és a másikat visszacsúsztatta a csizmájába. A sarkára ült.

– Stimula – suttogta Harry, pálcáját Ronra fogva.

Ron megrándult és kinyitotta a szemét. Amikor rájött, hogy fegyvertelen, és ellensége előtte térdel pálcával a kézben, elsápadt.

– Most bosszút állhatnék – suttogta Harry, és érezte, hogy nemsokára elveszti az eszméletét. – De nem fogok. Te rosszabb vagy még Voldemortnál is. De nem mondom el Perselusnak, hogy te tetted, mert megölne érte. Komolyan… De soha, SOHA többé ne gyere a közelembe.

A kezeire támaszkodva lassan felállt. A világ forgott körülötte, de nem törődött vele. Nem nézett hátra. Nem tudta, hogyan jutott el a kocsma ajtajáig.

Ott, érezte, valaki átkarolta.

– Ron volt az, ugye? – kérdezte Hermione.

– Ne mondd el Perselusnak, kérlek. Megölné. Kérlek.

Nem hallotta a lány válaszát.

A sötét sikátorban Ron csak ült a kavargó hóban, és a szemei arra a helyre tapadtak, ahol korábban Quietus feküdt.

Vörös volt. Haragos vörös volt a vértől.

Vér.

Vér mindenfelé.

Ron kinyújtotta a kezét, és megérintette a helyet, ahol ellensége térdelt, mikor visszavette a pálcáját. Még mindig meleg volt és párolgott a jeges levegőben.

Mit tett?

Forgószélként tódultak elméjébe az elmúlt félév eseményei.

Amit tett, nem _rossz _volt. Nem _igazságtalan_. Nem _elfogult_. _Gonoszság_ volt, gonoszabb, mint a Sötét Nagyúré.

„Te rosszabb vagy még Voldemortnál is" – visszhangzottak a szavak a fejében, és _tudta_, hogy a fiú igazat mondott.

Quietus mindig rendes volt vele. Még barátkozni is megpróbált. Csendes, szégyenlős fiú volt, csak a saját elfogultsága volt az oka, hogy betolakodónak látta, arrogáns szemétnek. Elfogultsága – az _apjával _szemben, nem vele!

Quietus megmentette Neville-t. Quietus megmentette Seamust. Quietus megverte Malfoyt. Quietus még őt is megmentette. Mindazok után, amiket mondott neki, amit vele tett. Azok után, amiket Percy mondott és amiket az tett vele. Hogyan viselkedhetett így vele szemben? Hogyan lehetett ennyire kegyetlen?

Hogyan tudná helyrehozni a bajt, amit okozott, begyógyítani a sebeket?

A fejében valami azt súgta, többé már nem tehet semmit.

És hirtelen megértette.

Amit tett, nem lehet csak úgy, könnyedén helyrehozni. Ha helyre lehet hozni egyáltalán.

* * *

– HAGRID! 

A sikoly megfagyasztotta a kocsma vendégeit. Minden beszélgetés félbeszakadt, a vajsörös kancsók megálltak félúton az ajkak felé. Egy szép, barna hajú lány állt az ajtóban, arcán kimondhatatlan rémülettel.

– Hagrid, gyere már! Siess!

A félóriás pislogott egyet a követelőző hangra, de mégis engedelmeskedett.

– Mi az, 'Mione?

– Quiet – magyarázta a lány sietve. – Elájult. Vérveszteség. Valami történt – megragadta Hagrid karját és erősen megrántotta. – Siess már!

– Ki kell fizetnem…

– NEM! Gyere, kérlek – megint megrántotta.

Hagrid bocsánatkérő pillantást vetett Rosmerta felé, és a nő beleegyezően bólintott. Kiléptek a kocsmából.

Harry körül vörös volt a hó a vértől.

– Szent Isten! – Hagrid meg se tudott mozdulni.

– Vissza kell vinnünk az iskolába, amilyen gyorsan csak tudjuk! Te el bírod vinni! – csattant fel Hermione, kirántva őt a kábulatból. – Emeld fel, és gyere!

Hagrid óvatosan a karjába vette az ájult fiút, és gyengéden felemelte.

– Nem kell annyira óvatoskodnod! Elájult, nem érez semmit! – toporzékolt Hermione türelmetlenül. – Gyerünk már!

De alig tettek néhány lépést, egy jeges hang állította meg őket.

– Hol van Quietus?

– A karomban, professzor – válaszolta Hagrid engedelmesen. – Elájult.

Piton megtántorodott. Hermione elkapta a karját.

– Azonnal el kell juttatnunk Madam Pomfreyhez!

– Mi történt? – kérdezte a professzor.

– Én.. én nem tudom. Vécére mentem. Olyan három-négy percre hagyhattam magára. Mikor visszatértem, nem volt sehol. Valaki mondta, hogy beszélni akart valakivel, de csak nem jött vissza. Vártam úgy tíz percet, aztán keresni kezdtem. Kiléptem a kocsmából és ott találtam az ajtóban, félig eszméletlenül. Elájult. Hívtam Hagridot – magyarázta Hermione levegő után kapkodva, ahogy megpróbáltak lépést tartani a félóriással. Hermione alig látott a könnyeitől, úgyhogy még Pitonnál is jobban tántorgott. Mikor aztán elbotlott, Piton felsegítette, és a karját nyújtotta neki.

Hermione később képtelen volt visszaemlékezni, hogyan jutottak el a kastélyig. Egész úton csúszkáltak és dülöngéltek, a jeges szél az arcukba vágott, és évszázadoknak tűnt, mire végül elértek a kapuig.

A gyengélkedőn valaki egy bögre meleg teát nyomott a kezébe, és lerángatták róla kabátját, csakúgy mint az átázott csizmáit, aztán ő beleöntötte a forró teát valaki ölébe, végül pedig sírni kezdett a meglepett bájitaltan professzor vállán. Ez az utolsó emlékfoszlány volt az egyetlen, amire biztosan emlékezett a délutánból.

Egy kicsit később Quietus visszanyerte az eszméletét, és motyogott valamit Pitonnak, ami olyasminek hangzott, hogy „Voldemortnak kell megölnie, apa, ne aggódj," és Piton visszamormogott valami hülyeséget.

Később egy ágyon feküdt, szorosan egy meleg takaróba csavarva. A kórházban sötét volt, csak valami csuklásszerű hang hallatszott a közelből. Piton sírt. Quietus ágya mellett térdelt, homlokát fia kezére hajtva. Quietus még mindig eszméletlen volt. Hermione nem mert megmozdulni, nem akarta még jobban zavarba hozni a tanárt. Ehelyett elgondolkodott: Quietusról és Ronról. Leginkább persze Ronról.

Reggel, miután Madam Pomfrey engedély adott a távozásra, felöltözött, és otthagyta apát és fiát. Lesietett a nagyterembe, de Ron nem volt ott. Seamus azt mondta, még mindig a hálótermükben van.

– Mi történt tegnap este, Hermione? Láttalak Pitonnal és Hagriddel és te izé… karon fogtad Pitont…

– Így van – bólintott Hermione. – Hagrid hozta vissza Quietust. Egy vértócsa közepén találtuk a Három Seprű előtt.

Seamus elsápadt és Hermione látta, hogy Neville kezéből kiesik a villa.

– Hogy van?

– Nem tudom. Még nem nyerte vissza az eszméletét. Madam Pomfrey senkit nem enged oda hozzá. Nem biztos, hogy megéli a holnapot – ezzel Hermione felkelt és elindult a Griffendél torony felé. Megállt a fiúk hálótermeibe vezető lépcső aljában és teljes erőből elkiáltotta magát.

– Ron Weasley! Gyere elő azonnal!

Nem kellett sokáig várnia. De alighogy Ron megjelent, elkapta a karját és kirángatta a klubhelységből. Belökte a kábultan engedelmeskedő fiút egy üres tanterembe, és némító bűbájt vetett az ajtóra.

– Vége, Ron. Amit tettél, megbocsáthatatlan, és még ha Quietus túléli is, soha többé nem akarok veled beszélni. Figyelmeztettelek. Ha túléli, nem mondom el az apjának, mit tettél, mert az utolsó szavaival is arra kért, hogy ne tegyem, de ha meghal, az lesz az első dolgom, hogy elmegyek Piton professzorhoz, _veled együtt_, és elmondom neki az egészet. Hogy tehetted ezt vele? – az utolsó szavakat már kiabálta. – MIÉRT? VÁLASZOLJ!

Ron lezökkent az asztalra, kezeit erőtlenül az ölébe ejtette.

– Féltékeny voltam. Azt hittem megcsaltál. – Nem mert a lány szemébe nézni.,

– HA AZT HITTED MEGCSALTALAK, MIÉRT NEM VELEM BESZÉLTÉL ELŐBB? Én voltam a barátnőd, ha én csaltalak meg, az elsősorban az ÉN döntésem lett volna, nem az övé! Nekem voltak kötelezettségeim veled szemben, nem neki! Mit szórtál rá?

– A Kés Átkot – Ron nyelt egyet, és a hangja alig volt több suttogásnál.

Éles csattanás szakította félbe a csendet. Ron arca égni kezdett, ahol Hermione tenyere megütötte.

– Percy mondta neked? Ő mondta el Quietus titkát? És te felhasználtad ellene – valamit, amiről nem tehetett, egy olyan dolgot, ami már így is elég szenvedést okozott neki, és TE KIHASZNÁLTAD ELLENE? Nem tudom elhinni, hogy valaha is embernek hittelek. Nem hiszem el, hogy egy ekkora rohadékkal jártam!

– Hermione, kérlek…

– Hallgass! Nem érdekelnek a szánalmas magyarázataid! Többé már nem! És ha még egyszer Quietus közelében látlak, esküszöm, én magam öllek meg! – ezzel Hermione kirohant a szobából és hangos dörrenéssel bevágta az ajtót maga mögött.

Ron kétségbeesetten bámult az ajtóra. De Hermione nem jött vissza.

Soha többé nem jött vissza.

* * *

A kórház ajtaja csak halkan nyikordult meg, de még ez is túl hangosnak tűnt a nagy csendben. Harry látta, hogy az elmosódott alak, aki az ágya mellett ült dühösen az ajtó felé fordult. 

– Nem jöhetsz… – de nem fejezhette be.

– Hogy van? – kérdezte egy másik hang. Harry érezte, hogy az ülő alakban alábbhagy a feszültség.

– Madam Pomfrey azt mondja, jobban van. És én is úgy látom.

– Bejöhetek? – kérdezte a másik. Az elmosódott alak bólintott, és az ajtó még jobban kinyílt.

Hermione lépett a szobába.

Perselus felállt és még egy széket húzott az ágy mellé.

Harry egy kissé megdöbbent Perselus viselkedésén: hirtelen nem tudta, hogy ébren van vagy álmodik.

Hermione elfogadta a széket, és a térdeit felhúzva leült rá.

– Annyira féltem, hogy… – nem fejezte be, megremegett.

– Én is – suttogta Perselus, és Harry megint meglepődött a barátságos hangtól.

– De most… most már túléli, ugye? – szólalt meg Hermione reménykedve.

– Természetesen – próbálkozott meg Perselus a szokásos stílussal, de Harry szerint teljesen sikertelenül.

Egy kis szünet után Hermione megint megszólalt.

– Köszönöm.

– Mit? – Perselus hangjából határozottan hiányzott a jegesség. Csak meglepetés érződött rajta.

– Hogy visszahozott.

– A saját lábán jött vissza, Miss Granger – legyintett Piton. – És azt hiszem, én tartozom köszönettel. Ha nem cselekszik olyan gyorsan…

– És mindketten köszönettel tartozunk Hagridnak – szakította félbe Hermione a tanárt. Perselus igazán rosszul érezhette magát, mert még csak meg se próbálta megdorgálni az udvariatlanságért.

– Azt hiszem én is köszönettel tartozom mindkettőtöknek – szakította félbe rekedten Harry a csendes vitát.

Mind a ketten talpra ugrottak.

– Ébren vagy! – kiáltottak fel egyszerre.

Harry elnyomott egy félmosolyt, ahogy meglátta zavarukat.

– Nem igazán – mondta, és megpróbált felülni.

– Maradj nyugton – Perselus a vállára tette a kezét, és visszanyomta az ágyra.

– Szomjas vagyok – erősködött Harry.

Perselus egy rövid, gyanakvó pillantás után segített neki felülni, és Hermione hozott egy pohár vizet. Mikor megpróbálta megitatni vele, Harry összevonta a szemöldökét, és elvette tőle a poharat.

Aztán – naná! – az ölébe öntötte az egészet.

Hermione felkuncogott, Perselus elmosolyodott, és Harry elvörösödött.

– Tegnap én is ezt csináltam – jutott hirtelen Hermione eszébe.

– Nem egészen ugyanezt, Miss Granger. A maga itala forró volt, és nem a saját ölébe öntötte, hanem az enyémbe. Kis híján sikeres volt a kasztráció.

Mindezt olyan halálosan komoly hangon jelentette ki, hogy Harry és Hermione elnevették magukat.

– Hé apu, azt mondtad, hogy te…

– Ki ne merd nyitni azt a nagy szádat! – emelte fel Perselus figyelmezetően a mutatóujját. Harry megvonta a vállát, aztán óvatosan kiitta a második pohár vizet, amit Hermione tartott a szájához.

Miután visszadőlt a párnára, Perselusnak összefűzte a karjait maga előtt.

– Ki volt az? – kérdezte.

Harry felsóhajtott.

– Nem mondom meg. Volt egy félreértés, de tisztáztuk. Nem akarok többet beszélni róla.

– Quietus! – mondta Piton fenyegetően.

– Nem, Perselus. Nem mondom meg.

– Védesz valakit.

– Micsoda éles megfigyelés – Harry lehunyta a szemét. – Tettem egy ígéretet, Perselus. Soha nem mondom el neked. Képes lennél hirtelen és felelőtlenül cselekedni. Azt akarom, hogy mellettem maradj. Nem hiányzik, hogy börtönbe csukjanak.

– Én… – kezdte Piton, de Harry hangosat ásított.

– Álmos vagyok – mondta és a másik oldalára fordult.

Érezte, hogy óvatok kezek betakargatják és hallotta, amint Hermione Perselussal vitatkozik, hogy a férfinak is szüksége lenne rendes alvásra és ételre, és megnyugodva aludt el, mikor hallotta, hogy Perselus nemet mond és vele marad.

Már nem volt ébren, mikor Hermione visszatért egy étellel megrakott tálcával és lemaradt kettejük halk beszélgetéséről is.

* * *

A gúnyosan mosolygó kőszörny előtt állva Ron csendesen várta, hogy jöjjön egy tanár, és megadja neki a jelszót az igazgató irodájához. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Fordította: Enelen**

**Átolvasta: az író**

**

* * *

16. fejezet – Tragikus következmények**

* * *

Piton professzor sok dologban tévedett.

Az egyik mindjárt az volt, hogy mindig alábecsülte Hermione Grangert.

Nagyon gyorsan korrigálnia kellett azonban róla alkotott elképzelését, rögtön azután, hogy Harry elaludt, és a lány feltette első kérdését.

Nem, Hermione Granger nem csak egy idegesítő kis minden lében kanál. Tévedett, mikor a közös fogságuk idején ezt mondta Harrynek.

Persze az első dolog, ami erre a változtatásra késztette, a lány előző esti felnőtt magatartása volt. Nem is beszélve arról, ahogy az első félévben viselkedett. Már ezek sem voltak semmiségek. Mégis, a ami végleg rávette a vélemény-változtatásra egy egyszerű kérdés volt, ami mégis hosszú, hosszú percekre belefojtotta a szót.

Így hangzott:

– Professzor, miért tesz úgy, mintha maga lenne Harry apja?

A dologhoz hozzá kell tenni, hogy mielőtt a kérdést feltette volna, némító bűbájt vetett maguk köré, nehogy valaki kihallgathassa őket.

Perselus első gondolata az volt, hogy letagadja az egészet, de Hermione hangsúlya visszatartotta ettől. A lány tudta, Ehelyett felsóhajtott, és lazított. Valahogy helyesnek tűnt, hogy a lány tudjon a titkukról.

– Nem teszek úgy – felelte egyszerűen.

Hermionénak elkerekedtek a szemei.

– Azt… azt akarja mondani, hogy maga… _valóban _az apja? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve. – De hát hogyan…?

A professzor megrázta a fejét, mintha ki akarná tisztítani.

– Hogy jött rá arra, hogy ő… Harry? – kérdezett vissza.

A lány megvonta a vállát.

– Nem volt olyan nehéz – kezdte –, bár a tény, hogy a saját szememmel láttam a temetésekor, hosszú ideig megzavart. Pedig rengeteg jel mutatott rá. Itt van például a viselkedése. Szégyenlős, és nem bírja elviselni, hogy megérintsék – ez mind arra mutat, hogy korábban bántalmazták, bár először, helytelenül, arra gondoltam, hogy a családja tette. Később jöttem csak rá, hogy csak mágikusan keltett fájdalomról lehetett szó, hiszen ezek ellen volt képtelen sötét varázslatok órán védekezni. Aztán Tudjukkire gondoltam, és majdnem biztos voltam benne, hogy ő bántotta Quietust, de ekkor meg bajok voltak az idővel. Mikor tehette? Hiszen azután kellett történnie hogy maga és Harry elmenekültek előle – de Weasleyék néhány nappal később látták magukat az Abszol Úton… – Összevonta a szemöldökét. Piton szórakozottan bólintott. Tökéletes következtetés. Hermione folytatta. – Szinte kétségbeesetten próbálta elnyerni Ron és az én barátságomat. Miért a miénket? Ez nem volt jellemző egy Pitonra, és Ron reakciója szinte természetesen jött, mikor azt hitte, hogy Quietus megpróbál a bizalmunkba férkőzni, hogy kémkedjen utánunk. És túlságosan is otthon érezte magát a griffendélesekkel. Már az első pillanattól kezdve túlságosan is ismert mindenkit. És még sok más dolog. Agyar is felismerte. A Wingardium Leviosa bűbáj is… Most nem jut minden eszembe.

– De mikor jött rá? – kérdezte Piton kíváncsian. – Mindezeket már hetekkel ezelőtt is tudhatta.

– Tegnap este – Hermione nem nézett a szemébe. – Mikor láttam magát sírni. Nem tudom, miért pont ettől jöttem rá, de… így volt. Bár már tegnap is furcsa érzésem volt – elgondolkodva lehunyta a szemeit. – A beszélgetésünk miatt. Volt benne valami furcsa. Megkérdeztem, hogy miért bízik meg bennem. Ő azt mondta, szüksége van valakire, akiben megbízhat. Ez olyasmi volt, amit Harry is mondott volna ilyen helyzetben. És… volt még valami. Láttam Hagridot egy idegennel beszélgetni és megemlítettem neki Norbertet…

– Ki az a Norbert? –vonta össze a szemöldökét gyanakodva Piton.

– Egy norvég tarajossárkány – mosolyodott el Hermione. – Hagrid házisárkánya.

– Házisárkánya? De hát a törvény…

– Mi mondtuk Hagridnak, de – Hermione lemondóan legyintett – nem hallgatott ránk. Most már nem számít. Mindez még elsőben történt, és Quietus Piton nem tudhatott volna róla. De Harry Potter igen. És mikor megemlítettem Quietusnak Norbertet, úgy reagált, mintha ismerte volna a történetet. Már akkor gyanakodni kezdtem.

– De miért jött rá arra, hogy ő Harry, abból, hogy engem… khm… elérzékenyülni látott?

Hermione hátradőlt a székében.

– Láttam a temetésen és az előtte való éjszakán. Láttam, mennyire… törődött Harryvel. Talán a közös fogságuk tette, nem tudom. És mikor láttam, hogy sír, eszembe jutott, hogy ugyanúgy szereti Quietust, mint Harryt. És hirtelen eszembe jutott, hogy Quietus annyira hasonlít Harryre, mintha ugyanaz az ember volna. És ekkor eszembe jutottak a családi varázslatok, vagyis inkább az örökbefogadási bűbájok, amik lehetővé teszik, hogy az örökbefogadott fizikailag is hasonlóvá váljon a nevelőapjához vagy nevelőanyjához, és hirtelen minden a helyére ugrott. Örökbe fogadta Harryt, ugye? Ezért tesz úgy, mintha az apja lenne?

Piton az ágyban alvó fiúra nézett. Kinyújtotta a kezét, és gyengéden megsimogatta az arcát, és elsimította a takarót a vállán, bár nem volt összegyűrődve.

Hermione nem erőltette. Nyugodtan várta a választ.

– James Potter fogadta örökbe, nem én – mondta végül Piton.

Hermione szemében megértés csillant.

– Quietus Piton az apja, ugye? A maga testvére.

Piton nagyot nézett.

– Honnan…?

– A könyvtárban Madam Cvikker egyszer összekevert engem Harry anyjával, Miss Evansszel. Mert ő volt az anyja, gondolom. – Ez következtetés volt, nem kérdés.

– Igen – nyögte ki valahogyan Piton.

– Úgy sajnálom Quietust. Most két halott szülő helyett három is van neki. Valószínűleg még árvábbnak érzi magát, mint eddig.

Életében először Perselus Piton alaposan megnézte magának a mellette ülő lányt.

SÚLYOSAN félreismerte. Talán tényleg be kellene nyújtania a felmondását. Eddig csak két diákjával sikerült közelebbről megismerkednie, Harryvel és Miss Grangerrel, és mindkettejüknél kiderült, mennyire félreismerte őket. Ez pedig azt jelenti, hogy elfogultságában sok más diákját is félreismerhette. Mindig azzal vádolta az igazgatót, hogy elfogult a griffendélesekkel szemben, de tévedett. Talán eleinte igaza volt, de azóta Dumbledore sokat változott – hiszen még őt is befogadta, mindazok után, amiket tett.

Még mindig Black halálos csínye volt az, ami miatt rosszul ítélte meg még Albust is: csak mert az öreg nem rúgta ki a kutya-mágust az iskolából…

– Remélem, hogy többé már nem érzi magát árvának – mondta végül, visszafordulva Harry felé. – Remélem…

– Nem, tényleg… – jött Hermione megnyugtató válasza. – Apjaként tekint magára, és kedveli is, ez biztos.

Ezután már nem folytatták a beszélgetésüket. Perselus túlságosan is fáradt volt, Hermione pedig teljesen elmerült a saját gondolataiban, aztán végül kimentette magát és elment, hogy felkészüljön a másnapi órákra (még dupla bájitaltan is volt köztük!). Perselus ismét magára maradt az alvó Harryvel.

Néhányszor Madam Pomfrey is benézett hozzájuk, és még egy csésze kávét is hozott.

– Neked is aludnod kéne egy kicsit, Perselus.

– Nem tehetem – válaszolta egyszerűen, és a nő elfogadta ezt a választ.

– Az igazgató beszélni akar veletek, mindkettőtökkel, amint Quietus felébred.

– Majd odaszólok neki a hopp-hálózaton.

Madam Pomfrey bólintott, és elment.

Perselus lassan kortyolgatta a forró italt, minden kortyot külön megízlelve.

Nyugodt volt. Harry nemsokára jobban lesz.

* * *

A világ túlságosan fényesnek tűnt, mikor Harry megpróbálta kinyitni a szemét. A fény elvakította, tovább ingerelte amúgy is fáradt idegeit, szinte fájt. Sebhelye is bizsergett, és ahogy megpróbált visszaemlékezni a vízióra, még szemöldökét is összevonta. A részetek azonban egybemosódtak és érthetetlenek voltak, de annyit tudott, hogy arról a lányról volt szó, akit Voldemort keresett, Goyle jelentette, hogy megtalálták a várost, ahol él. Mivel a lány nem volt vele, Voldemort megkínozta egy Cruciatusszal, amitől persze Harry egész teste kezdett égni, és mikor kissé megemelte a takarót, vérfoltokat látott a pizsamáján. Még be sem gyógyult vágásai megint kinyíltak, bár most nem annyira, mint néhány hete.

De szédült, hányingere volt, és nagyon fázott. És hiányzott neki Perselus, aki éppen nem volt itt a kórházi szobában.

Harry megdörzsölte sajgó homlokát, és megköszörülte torkát. Furcsa, hogy Madam Pomfrey még nincs itt: torka állapotából ítélve elég hangosan sikoltozhatott víziója alatt.

Még mindig nem jött senki. Harry az álláig felhúzta a takarót, és szorosabbra csavarta maga körül, de ez nem segített sokat. Fázott, és egyre jobban remegett. A hátán égtek a vágások. Könnyek szöktek a szemébe.

– Perselus – nyögte ki halkan. Nem akarta, hogy bárki is meghallja, de azért jólesett kimondani.

Néhány perc elmúltával bal oldalára fordult, mert ott kevesebb volt a vágás, és összegömbölyödött. Ügyetlenül eligazgatta maga körül a takarót, beletemette arcát a puha párnába és behunyta a szemét. Egy idő után a fejére húzta a takarót, hogy még lélegzetével is melegítse alatta a levegőt. Ez valamennyire működött, de háta még mindig fázott, és érezte, ahogy a vére átüt a ruháján.

Hol van Perselus ilyenkor, mikor ennyire szüksége lenne rá?

Egyre erősebben remegett. Újabb vérveszteség. A Ronnal való küzdelem óta talán még harminc óra se telt el, alig élte túl _azt _a találkozást, és most még Voldemort is tovább kínozza… Szorosan a térde köré fonta a karjait, ez valamennyire segített elűzni a fizikai fájdalmat, de a Cruciatus utóhatása csak nem akart elmúlni a tagjaiból.

Már közel volt az eszméletvesztéshez, mikor kinyílt az ispotály ajtaja.

– Perselus? – suttogta reménykedve, de mikor felnézett a belépő emberekre, megijedt. Az első, akit meglátott, az igazgató volt, a nyomában pedig Ron és Madam Pomfrey. Perselus mögöttük lépett be Hermione mellett, aki láthatóan a professzort próbálta megnyugtatni. A Weasley szülők, Lupin, Anne és egy nagy fekete kutya zárták a menetet.

Látogatók! Azt hiszik, hogy már jól van. Hát tévedtek. Harry lehunyta szemét, és elnyomta az ideges könnyeit. A csapat megállt az ágya mellett, és Dumbledore szomorúan rámosolygott.

– Quietus?

– Perselus – nyögte ki Harry. A magas férfi felé fordult.

Piton megijedt. Harry tekintetéből semmi jót nem tudott kiolvasni. A következő pillanatban már a fiú oldalánál térdelt, feje így egy magasságban volt Harryével.

– Mi történt?

– A vágások… – Harry nem tudta folytatni, de erre nem is volt szükség. Perselus felemelte a takaró szélét, és egy gyors pillantást vetett alá. Amit látott, attól kifutott a vér az arcából. – Annyira fázom… – tette hozzá Harry, nem törődve azzal, hogy a többiek is hallhatják.

Perselus felállt, és a társaságra nézett.

– Jobb lenne, ha most távoznának, Albus. Quiet nem érzi jól magát.

Az igazgató bólintott, és az ajtó felé kezdte terelgetni a többieket.

– Mi a baja Quietnek? – kérdezte Anne ijedt hangon, ahogy rémülten felnézett Lupinra.

– Beteg. Balesete volt – tette hozzá a férfi, és gyilkos pillantást vetett Ron felé, aki erre elsápadt, nyelt egyet, és arca eltorzult a fájdalomtól és a bűnbánattól.

– Idekint várunk. Szóljatok, ha készen vagytok – mondta Dumbledore, és halkan becsukta az ajtót maguk mögött.

Hermione hátramaradt, de Piton láthatólag nem bánta. Perselus ehelyett óvatosan Harry alá nyúlt, és a karjaiba emelte a még mindig túl könnyű testet.

– A szokásos főzeteket, Poppy – nézett a nővérre, miközben Harryvel a karjában kisietett a szobán a fürdőszobába.

– Vízió – motyogta bele Harry a vállába, hogy csak Perselus hallja. – Cruciatus, már megint.

A karok szorosabbra fonódtak körülötte, és Harry érezte, hogy Perselus egy rúgással kinyitja a fürdőszoba ajtaját. A férfi körülnézett, hogy hova tehetné le Harryt, amíg kinyitja a csapot, de nem volt rá szüksége: Hermione odafutott a kádhoz, és Harry hallotta, ahogy a kád megtelik vízzel, és érezte, hogy forró gőz kezd szállni a levegőben.

Míg a víz a kádba ömlött, Perselus a karjában tartotta.

– Mindjárt minden rendben lesz – mondta.

Hermione előttük állt, és tágra nyílt szemmel figyelte a jelenetet, de aztán jött Madam Pomfrey, és kihessegette a fürdőből. Ketten levetkőztették Harryt, Madam Pomfrey egy gyors bűbájjal elállította a vérzést, és Perselus óvatosan beleengedte a meleg vízbe.

A melegben Harry megkönnyebbült. Mire visszavitték az ágyába, amit közben Hermione áthúzott, már félig aludt.

– Még nem aludhatsz el, Quiet – mormogta a fülébe Perselus. – Még van valami, amit el kell intéznünk.

– Ne most – suttogta Harry. – Olyan átkozottul gyenge vagyok…

– Nem vagy gyenge, fiam.

Ezek a szavak elég erőt adtak Harrynek ahhoz, hogy felüljön, de aztán Perselusra kellett támaszkodnia.

– Akkor essünk túl rajta – jelentette ki Harry határozottan, de gyenge hangon néhány perccel később.

Perselus bólintott, és elengedte Harryt, aztán az ajtóhoz lépett, hogy behívja a várakozó társaságot. Ahogy beléptek a kórterembe, Perselus visszaült Harry mellé, Ron előbbre lépett, és már nyitotta a száját, de ahogy Harry meglátta, megrázta a fejét.

– Nem akarom, hogy itt legyél. Menj el – mondta Harry és Perselusnak dőlt. – Nem érdekel, mit akarsz mondani.

A felnőttek arckifejezése megértést tükrözött. Még Mrs. Weasley is bólintott.

– Bocsánatot akarok kérni… – sietett Ron mondani, de Harry félbeszakította.

– Nem érdekel a bocsánatkérésed. Tűnj el.

– Quietus, kérlek – mondta Ron könyörögve. – Hadd magyarázzam el…

– NEM! – kiáltotta Harry, bár hangja elég gyengére sikeredett. – Nem érdekel, mit akarsz mondani! Kopj le.

Mrs Weasley megragadta a fia vállát, és kinavigálta az ajtón. Harry a folyosóról még behallotta a nő kiabálását. Dumbledore felé fordult.

– Mit szándékozik tenni vele, professzor? – kérdezte udvariasan, és ásított egyet.

– El kellene tanácsolnom az iskolából – nézett rá Dumbledore, és a szemei furcsán csillogtak.

Lupin és Mr. Weasley egyetértően bólogattak, a fekete kutya felugatott, Perselus helyeslően felmordult, csak Anne állt mozdulatlanul. Harry rámosolygott a kislányra és megrázta a fejét.

– Nem kell – jelentette ki nyugodtan.

Hitetlenkedő horkantások és helytelenítő mordulások hallatszottak a szobában. Harry megvonta a vállát.

– Nem hiszem, hogy jó ötlet lenne. Talán ez a baleset visszahozta Weasley eszét…

– De hiszen nem akartál beszélni vele! – mondta Mr. Weasley döbbenten.

– Tényleg nem, de ez más lapra tartozik. Nem értek egyet az eltanácsolásával. Szüksége van egy újabb esélyre.

A kutya helytelenítően felmordult. Harry éles pillantást vetett felé.

– Te meg ne merj szólalni, Szipák. Hasonló helyzetben neked is megbocsátottak. – Harry érezte, hogy a világ újra homályosodni kezd körülötte. Felhúzta a térdeit és lehunyta a szemét. – Nem fogok ellene vallani.

– Azt hiszem a vitának ezzel vége – mondta Piton, és Dumbledore-hoz fordult. – Túlságosan kimerült ahhoz, hogy folytassuk. A legfontosabb dologban viszont megegyeztünk. – Az igazgató bólintott. Piton felállt, de Harry kinyújtotta a kezét a takaró alól és megragadta a talárját.

– Örülök, hogy nem átkoztad meg Ront – motyogta Harry félálomban.

– De Black majdnem megtette – vigyorodott el Piton. A kutya rávicsorgott.

Anne közelebb lépett, és Harryhoz hajolt.

– Meg fogsz gyógyulni? – kérdezte aggodalmasan.

Harry résnyire nyitotta a szemét, kinyúlt, és ügyetlenül megsimogatta a kislány arcát.

– Hogyne, Anne.

* * *

Az elkövetkező két nap jó mozgalmas volt. Madam Pomfrey valahogy meggyőzte Perselust, hogy jobb, ha a gyengélkedőn marad, így minden barátjának lehetősége adódott meglátogatni, mert nem tudott elmenekülni. Az első látogatója Ares volt, később Neville. Harry nem mondta el nekik, mi történt pontosan Roxmortsban, de mindketten tudtak róla, és biztosították, hogy ez nem fordulhatott volna elő, ha velük megy. Harry bólintott, mert nem akart velük vitatkozni.

Szerencsére Ares nem csak Harry balesetéről volt hajlandó beszélgetni. Harry kikérdezte a téli szünetről, folytatva néhány nappal azelőtti beszélgetésüket, és Ares végre beavatta a szünet történéseibe. Mesélt családja reakciójáról apja ügyével kapcsolatban, anyja viselkedéséről, valamint rokonai vele szemben támasztott elvárásairól.

– Mind apát okolják, de nem azért, mert csatlakozott Tudodkihez, hanem mert hagyta magát elfogni. Tudod, ők nem halálfalók, de majdnem mind a Sötét Nagyurat támogatják. És elvárnák, hogy én is ezt tegyem. – Megrázta a fejét. – Nem tudom, mit csinálok a nyáron. Nem akarok hazamenni. Soha többé.

Ares története eszébe juttatta Harrynek saját nyaralását és rokonait, és magában kezdte úgy gondolni, hogy talán a Dursleyk nem is voltak olyan rosszak, mint ahogy korábban hitte. Beszélgetésük végén Harry javasolta, hogy keresse meg az igazgatót, vagy legalább a házvezető tanárát a problémájával – most, hogy a háború elkezdődött, nem kockáztathatták meg, hogy elveszítsenek egy diákot. Aresnek nem tetszett az ötlet, hogy beszéljen az igazgatóval, de megígérte, hogy amint tud, beszél Perselusszal. Harry megnyugodott, mert biztos volt benne, hogy Perselus kitalál valamit Ares bajára.

A Neville-lel folytatott beszélgetés sokkal idegesítőbb volt. Neville tudta, hogy Ron támadt rá Harryre, és azt is, hogy komolyan megsebesítette: előző reggel hallotta Hermione ideges kifakadását. Azt is elmondta Harrynek, hogy Hermione szakított Ronnal, és hogy újra a könyvtárban tanul, elkerüli a griffendéles termeket.

– Ron meg csak ül az ágyán. Már három kaját is kihagyott. Azt hiszem kezd végre magába szállni. Talán túlságosan későn, de talán még nem – mondta Neville. – Csak azt nem értem, miért nem tették ki a suliból.

Harry megrántotta a vállát. Semmi kedve nem volt erről beszélni. Inkább témát váltott, és megkérdezte Neville-t, miről akar írni a memóriamódosító bűbájokról szóló dolgozatában. Neville a részleges memóriamódosítás problémáit választotta témának – azt, mikor egy emléknek csak egy kis részét módosítják, vagy egy bizonyos körülményt törölnek belőle. Erről hosszan elbeszélgettek, később csatlakozott hozzájuk Hermione, és ő is bekapcsolódott a vitába. A lány még könyveket is hozott a könyvtárból – maga Madam Cvikker küldte őket Quietusnak.

– Szóval kirúgtad Ront – voltak az első szavai Hermionéhoz, mikor végre magukra maradtak.

– Már rosszul voltam tőle – jelentette ki Hermione határozottan, de a hangján érezni lehetett a szomorúságot.

Harry a szemébe nézett.

– Sajnálom.

– Nem a te hibád, te hülye! – fakadt ki Hermione.

– Tudom, de akkor is sajnálom. Téged sajnállak.

– Azt hiszem inkább magadat sajnálhatnád – mondta Hermione titokzatosan.

Harry felkapta a fejét.

– Ezt hogy érted? – kérdezte gyanakodva.

– Elvesztetted a barátságát – mondta a lány egyszerűen.

– Nem veszíthetek el valamit, ami soha nem volt az enyém!

Hermione előrehajolt.

– Nézd, Harry, én… – de nem tudta befejezni. Harry elsápadt és talpra ugrott.

– Szentséges ég – suttogta. – Ez nem lehet igaz…

– Feküdj vissza, te hülye – mosolygott rá megnyugtatóan Hermione. – Apád dühös lesz, ha megtudja, hogy már ma felkeltél az ágyból.

– De… de te… – Harrynek remegett a hangja.

– Piton professzor tudja, hogy tudok róla. Mondtam neki is és Dumbledore-nak is – mondta a lány.

Harry meg se tudott mozdulni, csak rémülten rázta a fejét. Hermione mellé lépett, és lenyomta az ágyra. Harry végül engedett, és visszamászott, de nem nyugodott meg.

– Butaságot csináltam. Még várnom kellett volna vele – mormogta Hermione. – Megvan neked a magad baja az én…

– Nem, Hermione. Minden rendben van. Csak kissé… váratlanul ért, ennyi az egész. – Hirtelen eszébe jutott valami és elsápadt. – De… és Ron is tudja?

Hermione határozottan rázta meg a fejét.

– Nem. Az igazgató megtiltotta, hogy bárkinek is beszéljek róla. Nem mintha akartam volna – monda szomorúan. – Többé már képtelen vagyok bízni benne. Amit tett…

– Azt hitte, hogy megcsaltad. Velem. El kell mondanod neki, hogy mi soha… – kezdte Harry, de Hermione csak legyintett.

– Nem, Quiet. Én már nem térek vissza hozzá. Valami… elmúlt. A bizalom, a tisztelet. Nem hiszem, hogy mostantól akár csak a barátja is tudnék lenni. És… te mit gondolsz? –nézett Harryre.

Harry lehajtotta a fejét.

– Attól tartok, én is így érzem…

Nem tudta folytatni. Az ajtó hangos dörrenéssel kivágódott. Perselus állt a folyosón, beesett, sápadt arccal.

– Blacket elkapták Dumbledore irodájában. Az aurorok a Liberty börtönbe vitték. Az igazgatót felfüggesztették – nyelt egyet. – Attól tartok, hogy amint az eset a felügyelőbizottság fülébe jut, azonnal kirúgják.

* * *

Harry földet szórt a növény köré és megkockáztatott egy pillantást az asztal másik felére. Bimba professzor őt és Neville-t Hannah-val és Leah-val párosította össze, és Leah most éppen vele szemben dolgozott. Selymes haját lófarokba kötötte, hogy ne zavarja a munkájában, de néhány tincs kicsúszott a copfjából és az arcába hullott. Harry alig bírta megállni, hogy ne nyúljon oda, és ne simítsa vissza a mahagóni hajfürtöket a füle mögé.

Egy könyök fúródott az oldalába.

– Quietus! – sziszegte Neville figyelmeztetően.

Harry gyorsan a növényre fordította a figyelmét, és érezte, hogy vér tódul az arcába. Áthajolt az asztalon egy újabb tálért, és egy újabb zsák földet szórt az asztalra. Mikor a következő növényért nyúlt, a szeme sarkából látta, hogy Leah is ezt teszi. De mielőtt még elránthatta volna a kezét, a kezeik egymához értek.

Leah felkapta fejét, és gyilkos pillantást vetett Harryre, aki erre, ha lehet, még jobban elvörösödött.

– Sa-sajnálom – nyelt egyet, és megpróbálkozott egy mosollyal. Ez csak tovább rontotta a dolgot. Leah nézése még élesebbé vált, ami elkeserítette Harryt, de azért néhány pillanatig még nézte a lányt. Végül felsóhajtott, és felkapott egy másik cserepet.

Biztos volt benne, hogy valaki megátkozta. Egész élete szerencsétlen volt, de a folytatás semmivel sem ígérkezett jobbnak.

A keresztapját a Liberty-be vitték, az új varázslóbörtönbe, ismét csak tárgyalás nélkül. A _Próféta_ majdnem az egész címoldalt ennek az ügynek szentelte, azt írták, hogy még aznap megfosztották a mágiájától, csakúgy, mint Ares apját, és ő nem tehetett ellene semmit. Sirius most nem több, mint egy egyszerű kvibli, és emiatt még Dumbledore-t is felfüggesztették… Az ő ügyében a jövő héten születik majd meg az ítélet… Harry néha úgy érezte, hogy nem bírja már elviselni, ami vele történik. Ez most éppen ilyen eset volt.

Ráadásul Perselus megosztotta vele az új igazgató személyét illető gyanúját, és Harry rosszul lett, ahányszor az jutott eszébe, hogy Lucius Malfoy lehet a Roxfort új igazgatója. Draco Malfoy már most úgy viselkedett, mintha az apját már meg is választották volna, bár a másik jelölt McGalagony professzor volt, és, legalábbis elméletben, jó esélye volt az idősebbik Malfoyjal szemben. De Harry látta a tanárok arcán, hogy ők is osztoznak Perselus rossz előérzetében, és egyikük sem örül a változásnak. Az órákon magasra csapott a feszültség, és Harry alig bírta ki a dupla bájitaltant Perselusszal, aki ötven pontot is levont a két háztól (természetesen negyvenet a Griffendéltől, tizet a Mardekártól).

Harry öt nap büntetőmunkát szerzett a sötét varázslatok kivédése órán, mert képtelen volt megválaszolni egy kérdést (nem figyelt oda, gondolatai teljesen máshol jártak), és még Hagrid is annyira szigorú volt a mágikus lények gondozásán, hogy tíz pontot levont a Mardekártól Zabini viselkedése miatt. Az emlékre Harry elmosolyodott: mióta Zabini rájött, hogy Dumbledore utódja valószínűleg Malfoy lesz, kétségbeesetten próbálta újra visszanyerni a fia bizalmát. A hülye. Hónapokig tartó hűtlensége, Harry verekedése után, nem lesz elfelejtve. Ares és Harry utálkozó pillantásokat váltottak, miközben Zabini erőlködését figyelték. Zabini meg se próbált csatlakozni a házvezető tanára fiához, vagy semleges maradni, mint sokan mások. Szolgalelkűsége undorító volt. Ares, éppen ellenkezőleg nyíltan kimutatta, hogy „Quietus" oldalán áll (és Quietuson keresztül Piton és Dumbledore oldalán), bár Perselus megmondta neki, hogy a nyári szünetre kénytelen lesz hazamenni.

Súlyos várakozás nehezedett az iskolára.

És Leah egyetlen jelét sem mutatta, hogy hajlandó lenne megbocsátani neki. Harry biztos volt benne, hogy meg van átkozva. Bár időről időre emlékeztette magát Perselus szeretetére és Hermione barátságára, sőt, még Ron utóbbi csendes viselkedésére is, és nagyon hálás volt mindezért, de nem sokat könnyített rajta.

Mikor megszólalt a csengő, jelezve, hogy vége az órának, Harry szinte futólépésben hagyta el az üvegházat. Majdnem belerohant Ronba, aki bizonytalanul álldogált az ajtóban, egyedül, mert a griffendélesek is elkerülték. Harry óvatosan kikerülte, és érezte, hogy undor és zavar önti el Ron láttán. A megalázás, amin akkor éjjel keresztülment, sokkal rosszabb volt, mint bármilyen fizikai fájdalom, amit eddig el kellett viselnie. Harryt szinte marták a vörös hajú fiú csúfolódó szavai…

– Quietus – hallotta a halk hangot a háta mögül. Harry megborzongott, és hátra sem nézve folytatta az útját.

– Most már Quietus vagyok – motyogta félig magában. – Mi történt a piszkos kis mardekárossal? – kérdezte, de csak idegességet érzett, nem dühöt.

Valaki megragadta hátulról. Harry ijedten ugrott egyet, megcsúszott, és a földre zuhant. De ahogy a teste elérte a hóborította utacskát, hátára fordult, és a támadójára fogta apja pálcáját. Feleslegesen. Neville pálcája már a rémült Ron nyakán volt.

– Soha többé ne érintsd meg a beleegyezése nélkül, Ron – sziszegte Neville. Ron szemei tágra nyíltak a felismeréstől.

– Én csak.. én csak meg akartam…

– Ha ő nem akar veled beszélni, nem kényszerítheted rá. Te már nem „akarhatsz" semmit.

Harry még soha nem látta Neville-t ilyen határozottnak. Majdhogynem… félelmetes volt.

– Mr. Longbottom! Mit képzel mit csinál? – jelent meg most Bimba professzor dühösen. – Tegye el azt a pálcát, mielőtt még megsebzi Mr. Weasleyt! És tíz pont a Griffendéltől a verekedésért.

– Bimba professzor – ugrott talpra Harry. – Ez csak egy félreértés…

– Mr. Piton? – a tanárnő hideg pillantást vetett rá. – Nincs szükségem a magyarázkodására. Menjen, mindjárt vége a szünetnek.

Harry kinyitotta a száját, de azonnal be is csukta. Bólintott, megfordult, és elindult az iskola kapuja felé.

– Kösz, Neville – mondta, miután beértek a nagyterembe.

– Szívesen – vigyorodott el Neville.

Harry egy pillanatra úgy gondolta, felül kellene vizsgálnia ezt a megátkozottság-érzést. Igaz, semmilyen barátság nem adhatja vissza Sirius mágiáját. Sirius… tizenkét azkabani év és két év meneküléssel töltött viszonylagos szabadság után, most még varázserejét is elvették, egyszer és mindenkorra. A minisztérium szokásos rutinja… Kínzás ítélet és tárgyalás nélkül, visszafordíthatatlan károkat okoznak elvakultságuk miatt…

Siriust is biztos megint megkínozták.

Dumbledore-nak nemsokára el kell mennie.

Voldemort egyre erősebb lesz, és már megint a nyomában van.

Perselus jövendő főnöke ugyanaz az ember, aki olyan kegyetlenül megkínozta a nyáron.

Közben Harry elérte lakásuk ajtaját. Gyorsan a fehér pontra szorította az ujját, és belépett, remélve, hogy itt egy kis nyugalma lesz.

Harry felsóhajtott és leemelte a sötét varázslatok könyvét a polcról. Inkább tanulni fog ahelyett, hogy a híreken rágódna.

A betűk táncoltak a reszketeg fáklyafényben, de Harry nem akart több fáklyát gyújtani. A homályos szoba meghittnek és kényelmesnek hatott – nem, nem a sötét szoba, a sötétséget utálta, de ez az árnyékos. Annyira otthonos volt és ismerős, mindig eszébe juttatták a közösen eltöltött napokat, amik családdá formálták őket.

Harry lemondó sóhajjal a következő fejezetre fordította a figyelmét. Ez a főbenjáró átkokról szólt, történelmükről, használatukról és lehetséges kivédésükről. Harry tudta, hogy nincs semmi, ami igazából védene ellenük, úgyhogy meglepődött, mikor a könyvben talált egy megjegyzést, miszerint:

_Vannak módszerek, amikkel még ezt a három főbenjáró átkot is ki lehet védeni. Ezek pedig:_

_1. Erős akarat és határozottság az Imperius ellen._

_2. A fájdalom és a helyzet teljes elfogadása a Cruciatus ellen._

_3. Szeretet és önfeláldozás az Avada Kedavra ellen._

_A fentebb említett tulajdonságok, amelyek segítenek a megátkozottnak, hogy kivédje az átkokat, a világos varázsló legfontosabb jellemzői._

Vagyis VAN rá mód, hogy harcoljon ellenük.

Harry számára az első ismerősnek tűnt, és elmosolyodott, ahogy eszébe jutott régi önmaga és az elszántsága. Meg volt rémülve, és csak a kényszer vitte rá, hogy végigküzdje a Trimágus Kupát, sokkal inkább, mint az elszántsága… És nem akart semmi mást, csak túlélni. Micsoda szánalmas motiváció!

A második pont is ismerős volt a Rémálom Kúriából, mikor Perselus beszélt neki a szenvedés és a fájdalom fontosságáról. Ez nem azt jelentette, hogy soha nem érzett fájdalmat, egyáltalán nem! A fájdalom mindig ott volt, az egyetlen különbség abban állt, hogy a világ nem szűkült le erre az egyetlen érzésre.

A Cruciatus fájdalma sokkal kegyetlenebb volt, ha csak arra koncentrált. Ha megpróbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni, könnyebb volt.

De a harmadik pont a halálos átokról teljesen új volt. Vagyis… nem teljesen új, mert anyja áldozata volt az, ami megmentette akkor régen. De hogyan menekülhetne meg most egy hasonló helyzetben? Vajon elég lesz az anyja áldozata, hogy újra megmentse?

Butaság. Voldemort többé nem próbálná a halálos átokkal megölni. Megvannak a módszerei a kínzásra és az ölésre, nincs szüksége erre a két szóra…

Még mindig ezen gondolkodott, mikor Perselus hazaért a vacsora után.

– Nem voltál vacsorázni – ezek voltak az első szavai, miután egy gyors pálcalendítéssel vacsorát rendelt. – Miért?

Harry becsukta a könyvet és letette a kávézóasztalra, maga elé húzva a tányér kolbászt.

– Nem akartam. Reggel Hermione kölcsönadta a _Prófétát_, mert olvasott Siriusról – elcsuklott a hangja, és érezte, hogy összeszorul a torka. – Ezek… amit vele tettek, az talán rosszabb a számára, mint.. mint bármi más. Most olyan, mint egy mugli, és megint börtönben van, és még mindig ártatlan – a tenyerébe temette az arcát. De a keze nem állt meg az arcánál, felcsúszott a hajáig, és Harry belemarkolt a hajába. – És még csak azt se tudja, hogy élek! Biztos azt hiszi, hogy hibát követett el, hogy a barátja fia meghalt… mindent elvettek tőle, mindent. És én, Perselus, még magamtól is megfosztottam… Meg kellett volna mondanom neki…

Egy megnyugtató kéz nehezedett a vállára.

– Én is szeretném, ha ezek az utolsó napok nem történtek volna meg – mondta Perselus. – De semmit nem tehettünk, hogy megmentsük Blacket. Elvitték, és mivel már évek óta próbálták elfogni, ez volt az első dolguk, hogy megtegyék.

– Most egyedül van…

Erre mindketten megborzongtak.

– Hol van az igazgató úr? – kérdezte végül Harry.

– Az én házamban. Nem vallatták ki Bl… Siriust, úgyhogy nem tudják, hogy ott van a Rend főhadiszállása, és szerencsére rólad sem tudnak. Hála Istennek.

– De… még mindig kivallathatják – mondta Harry. – Bármelyik pillanatban megtudhatják…

– Igen, ez így van – bólintott Perselus. – Éppen ezért a rend jelenleg is költözködik. Még Lupin és Anne is elköltöznek. Elmennek a Renddel együtt.

– Vagyis a Piton kúria megint üres lesz? – Harrynek elszorult a szíve a gondolatra. – Ez olyan… szörnyen hangzik.

– Nekem is – Piton elmosolyodott. – Soha nem hittem volna, hogy egyszer még szomorúnak találom, hogy Lupin, Black és Fletcher elhagyják a házamat… – az arckifejezése hirtelen megváltozott. Halálosan komoly lett. – Quiet, a mi helyzetünk is nehezebbé válik.

Harry felnézett és találkozott a tekintetük.

– Dumbledore nem lesz itt, hogy segítsen. Neki is megvan a saját dolga ebben a háborúban. Az új igazgató szinte biztosan nem Minerva lesz, hanem Lucius Malfoy – Piton elsápadt, miközben kimondta a nevet –, és ennek meglesznek a következményei. Nehezebb lesz megvédeni magunkat. Még óvatosabbnak kell majd lenned. Soha ne hagyd el az iskola területét.

– Nem fogom – ígérte meg Harry ünnepélyesen.

– Ne érints meg semmit, aminek nem tudod az eredetét.

– Rendben.

– Ne barátkozz senkivel. Még mindig van egy ügynök a barátaid között.

– Ezt én is nagyon jól tudom – jelentette ki Harry sötéten.

– Tudom. Egyéb szabályok: soha ne ingereld Draco Malfoyt. Mindent meg fog tenni, hogy megfizessen azért, amit vele tettél, és ha lehetősége adódik rá, talán még az apjának is segíteni fog, hogy eljuttasson Voldemorthoz.

Harry bólintott.

– És veled mi lesz? – kérdezte Perselustól.

– Természetesen rám is ugyanezek a szabályok vonatkoznak.

– Próbáld meg összeszedni magad, Perselus. Malfoy biztos minden alkalmat megragad, hogy fájdalmat okozzon.

– Tudom, Quiet.

Harry sóhajtott, és más témára tért.

– Tudod, Hermione megkérdezte, mi lesz a nevem a háború után.

Perselus hálás volt a váltásért. Enyhe kíváncsisággal nézett Harryre.

– És mit válaszoltál?

– Hát, nem hiszem, hogy megélem… – Harry a mennyezetre emelte a szemeit. – De ha túlélem, megtartom a Quietus Pitont. Csak hozzáteszem második névnek a Haroldot, ha ez lehetséges.

Perselus gyanakvó pillantást vetett rá.

– Ez azt jelenti, hogy nem akarsz Harry Potter lenni?

Harry elfordította a szemét a plafonról.

– A testvéred volt az apám. Te vagy a családom, mert visszafogadtál a Piton családba, de, de… komolyan. Az apám vagy, nem? Úgyhogy a Quietus Harold Piton nagyon is megfelel nekem. Ebben benne lesz minden, ami fontos volt Quietusnak, Jamesnek, neked és nekem is. Minden. – Harry rámosolygott Perselusra. – De nem hiszem, hogy lesz olyan idő, amikor nem fogok hallgatni a „Harry" névre. Ez így megfelel?

– Természetesen, Harry. Én különben is mindig Harryként gondolok rád.

– Tényleg? Nem Quietusként? – Harry hitetlenkedve pislogott rá.

– Hülye kérdés. Én téged kedvellek, HARRY POTTER, ahogy már régen rájöhettél volna. Nem a testvéremet szeretem benned, vagy a családom utolsó leszármazottját, te bolond. Ha úgy döntesz, hogy megtartod a Potter nevet, nem szólok ellene semmit. Sőt, ha nem lennél az unokaöcsém, akkor is büszke lennék rá, hogy a nevelőapád lehetek.

– Te… te ezt komolyan mondod? – Harry elvigyorodott. Minden levertsége elszállt. – Hé, Perselus, tudtad, hogy akkor is elfogadnálak nevelőapámnak, ha nem lennél a rokonom?

– Elfogadnád a gonosz, zsíros hajú bájitaltan professzort? – Perselus szemei ugyanúgy csillogtak, mint Dumbledore-nak szoktak.

– Természetesen! – kiáltott fel Harry méltatlankodva.

– És mit tennél, ha hirtelen visszatérnék a korábbi énemhez?

– Találnék rá módot, hogy újra ott legyek a köztünk húzódó falakon túl – jelentette ki Harry határozottan, de összeszorult a szíve.

* * *

Következő: amint megküldi Enelen...


	17. Chapter 17

**Fordította: Enelen**

**Átnézte: enahma**

**

* * *

17. fejezet – Igazgatók**_

* * *

1977. február 11. _

_Ez is Perselus hibája. Mivel csatlakozott Tom Denemhez, úgy döntöttem, hogy végzek egy kis kutatást a korábbi sötét nagyurak körül, és sok meglepő dolgot találtam._

_De kezdjük az elején (hol máshol?). Elsősorban azt szerettem volna tudni, vannak-e sötét nagyurak az őseim között. Alapos kutatást végeztem a Piton család után, mert mégis ez a család kiterjedtebb fele, és rá kellett jönnöm, hogy a Pitonok csak 1887-ben álltak át a sötét oldalra, az ún. „Ipswichi mészárlás" után, amikor is néhány részeg auror egy félreértett levél miatt lemészárolta a család felét és a minisztérium (ami már akkor is nagyon hasonlított a mostanira) eltussolta az egész ügyet. A család megmaradt része, majdnem 20 ember azonnal csatlakozott Dranton lovaghoz (az akkori Sötét Nagyúrhoz), kivéve egy bizonyos Perselus Pitont, az apám nagyapját. Dranton bukása után ő maradt az egyedüli élő Piton: a többiek elestek a háborúban vagy később kivégezték őket. Négy gyereke volt, három fiú és egy lány, és csak egyikük lett sötét varázsló, szerencsétlenségünkre éppen nagyapám, az elsőszülött, Perselus, akinek csak egy fia született, az apám, Perselus. (Remélem Perselus elsőszülöttjének nem Perselus lesz a neve, mert már ez is rettenetesen zavaró. Remélem te NEM vagy Perselus. De végül is az én fiam vagy, és én csak a másodszülött vagyok, miért is adták volna neked ezt a nevet? Na, de vissza a témánkhoz!) Elég nagy biztonsággal állíthatjuk hát: a Piton család egy sötét nagyurat se adott a világnak. A sötét oldalra átállt Pitonok mind csak a hatalmas és gonosz nagyurak szánalmas szolgái voltak. Tényleg sajnálom őket, csakúgy, mint Perselust. Aki egy hülye. Egy gyógyfőzeteket gyártó cégnek dolgozik, miközben embereket öl… Nem. Nem akarok erre gondolni._

_Lássuk a család másik felét: a Noblestone famíliát. Valaha régen nagy család volt az egész világra kiterjedő kapcsolatokkal. Most anya az utolsó élő Noblestone. Legközelebbi rokona Narcissa Lestrange, az unokatestvérem, az azóta elhunyt nővérének lánya, (éppen most készül feleségül menni Lucius Malfoyhoz, a „Mosolygó Gyilkos"-hoz) – és az ő halála után a Noblestone család kihal. Az félig-élő emlék, amely megmarad belőlük, Saevus lesz, a Véres Báró, aki a Roxfort üres folyosóit járja és a kis elsősöket ijesztgeti… Szánalmas vég egy gazdag, aranyvérű, nemesi család számára, nem? Most, hogy Narcissa és Perselus befejezték a tanulmányaikat, Saevus állandóan az én nyomomban van, mert én vagyok itt az egyetlen rokona. Mindig tud tanácsot adni, hogyan lehet úgy megszegni az iskola szabályait, hogy ne kapjanak el – ha szükséged lenne segítségre, csak beszélj vele, a nagyanyád Noblestone volt, úgyhogy biztos segíteni fog. Még Dumbledore-ról is mindig tudja, hol tartózkodik éppen az iskolában – azt hiszem most ő az igazgató egyetlen igazi ellenfele (a Roxfortban legalábbis). Hidd el nekem, hozzá képes Voldemort nem több, mint egy szánalmas sötét-varázsló utánzat. Viccelek persze…_

_A Noblestone család mindig sötét volt. De nem volt köztük egyetlen sötét nagyúr sem, és a korábbi sötét-világos háborúkban nagyrészt semlegesek maradtak. Néhányuk ugyan a sötét oldalon harcolt – de mindig voltak olyanok is, akik a világos oldalra álltak, ha az érdekük éppen így kívánta. És a család érdekei mindig első helyen álltak a Noblestone-ok számára. Még egy bűbáj is védi őket: azok, akiket vérségi kötelék köt össze, képtelenek kárt okozni egymásban. Ez egyszer talán még jól jöhet neked. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Lucius és leszármazottja is a világos ellen fog harcolni a háborútokban. Ez a leszármazott a te másod-unokatestvéred lesz. (Csodálatos rokonok, mondhatom! De mindegy, e tudás később még hasznodra lehet.)_

_Úgyhogy megnyugodhatsz: nem vagyunk egy sötét nagyúr leszármazottjai sem. De szeretnélek megkérni valamire: ne ítéld el túlságosan gyorsan a sötét családokat! A miénk is ilyen. Adj nekik esélyt, hogy bizonyíthassanak. Talán még Lucius fia se lesz annyira rossz… remélem._

_Luciusszal vigyázz! Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a te idődben még mindig él, nem lepne meg, ha ő lenne az akkori miniszter is – végülis nagyon ambiciózus. Apja nem volt nemesi származású, csak egy nagyon okos és gazdag varázsló, aki egy elszegényedett nemeskisasszonyt vett feleségül. Elragadó, de alattomos, és téged biztosan gyűlölni fog. Tudod, utálja a nemesi-közemberi házasságokat (ami az ő származásával nevetséges) és nem hiszem, hogy hajlandó lennék feleségül venni egy nemesi családból származó lányt csak azért, hogy ő elfogadjon. Ha Lily hajlandó hozzám jönni, az anyád sárvérű lesz – micsoda szégyen a családra, nem?_

* * *

Harry mosolyogva rázta meg a fejét. Quietus nem volt valami jó véleménnyel Luciusról. Mit mondana, ha tudná, hogy ez a férfi lesz a következő igazgató? Harry még mindig reménykedett benne, hogy a felügyelő bizottság McGalagonyt fogja megválasztani, hiszen már majdnem ötven éve tanít a Roxfortban és már évek óta ő az igazgatóhelyettes is, vagyis ő az ideális jelölt a feladatra. 

De Harry még jól emlékezett rá, hogyan viselkedett régebben a felügyelő bizottság Lucius Malfoyjal. Gyengék voltak, és megvásárolhatók, és most az, hogy Dumbledore gyanúba keveredett, McGalagony esélyeit is rontotta. Ez pedig Caramel miatt van. A miniszter olyasmit nyilatkozott Dumbledore-ról a _Prófétá_nak, hogy csalódott Dumbledore-ban felelőtlen viselkedése miatt, hogy éppen egy ISKOLÁBAN akart találkozni egy hírhedt, körözött bűnözővel… A cikk undorító volt, ráadásul alaposan kihangsúlyozta a tényt, hogy McGalagony a leváltott igazgató bizalmi embere volt…

Harry gyűlöletet érzett a miniszter iránt. Caramelnek már tudnia kellene, hogy Malfoy halálfaló! Hiszen kivallatta Perselust és még Nottot is Voldemortról, de soha nem törődött vele, mit vallottak a veritaserum hatása alatt. A szerrel kapcsolatban ő is legalább olyan paranoiás volt, mint Voldemort: csak abban hitt, amit a saját szemével látott, amit a kezeivel meg tudott fogni, és ha valami olyasmit látott vagy érzett, amit nem akart, akkor igyekezett kimagyarázni magát. Malfoy esete éppilyen volt. A férfi Voldemort első embere volt, ezt a tényt több vallomás is alátámasztotta. És Caramel nem törődött vele. Hinni akart Malfoy ártatlanságában, tehát hitt is benne.

Ekkora butaság ellen képtelenség volt bármit is tenni. Harry kezdett rájönni, mennyire igaza volt ebben Perselusnak.

Malfoy teljhatalommal fog rendelkezni a varázslóvilág legfontosabb intézménye, a Roxfort felett. Harry otthona felett. A diákok menedéke felett. Harry halálosan biztos volt benne, hogy az iskolából nemsokára egy újabb Rémálom Kúria lesz.

De jelenleg még mindig McGalagony volt az ideiglenes igazgatónő, és minden ugyanolyan volt, mint korábban, csak a télből lett lassan tavasz. A vizsgák ideje egyre közelebb ért, és a tanárok időnként megfeledkeztek a jövőbeli változásokról, ahogy egyre többet követeltek tőlük. Harry végre ledolgozta a büntetőmunkáit, és a szabadidejében tanulhatott. Valahogy még AZT a büntetőmunkát is túlélte, bár nem sok eredménnyel: egészen pontosan Leah abban a pillanatban elküldte a pokolba, hogy Perselus magukra hagyta őket, így Harrynek lehetősége sem volt helyrehozni a helyzetet… De továbbra sem adta fel. Úgy gondolta, most legalább sikerült bocsánatot kérnie azért, ami a téli szünet után történt.

Az egyetlen dolog, ami halálra idegesítette, barátai eltúlzott aggódása volt. Bárhová is ment, követték, ellenőriztek mindenkit, akivel beszélt, sőt, úgy tűnt, mintha Neville és Ares beosztották volna, melyik nap melyikük vigyáz rá, és csak a könyvtárban szabadulhatott meg tőlük – de ott meg ott volt Hermione. Tökéletes testőrség!

Egyre több lett a tanári értekezlet is, és Perselus hétből legalább öt délutánt McGalagony irodájában töltött a lehetséges változásokról és Malfoy érkezéséről vitatkozva, de Harry tudta, hogy ő és az igazgatónő is leginkább a kiszivárgott információk miatt aggódtak. Harry és Perselus nap mint nap újra végigmentek a tanárok listáján a kém után kutatva, találgatva és vitatkozva, de nem jutottak semmire.

McGalagony, Flitwick, Bimba, Trelawney, Vector, Sinistra, Figg, Hagrid…

Perselus Hagridra tippelt, és még Harrynek is be kellett ismernie, hogy van valami abban, hogy Hagrid fecsegi ki a titkokat Roxmortsban, két-három lángnyelv whisky után. Hiszen ez már legalább egyszer előfordult elsős korában…

Ezen az estén a ráncok még mélyebbnek látszottak Perselus arcán, mikor végre hazaért. Minden mozdulata kimerültséget tükrözött, ahogy levetette palástját, ahogy felakasztotta a fogasra, ahogy a karosszékhez támolygott, és ahogy belerogyott. Harry szó nélkül rendelt teát, és nyomta a férfi kezébe.

– Gondolom, megvan a döntés – mondta végül Harry rekedten.

Perselus csak bólintott.

– Mikor veszi át a helyét?

– Hétfőn – volt a rövid válasz.

– De hát az holnap van! – kiáltott fel rémülten Harry.

– Pontosan.

* * *

A hétfő élő rémálom volt. Malfoy mindjárt reggeli után érkezett, úgyhogy az első órákat törölték, és ott kellett maradniuk a nagyteremben, hogy végighallgassák a beszédét. Harry gyomra fájdalmasan összeszorult, ahogy a férfira vártak. Utoljára a Rémálom Kúriában találkoztak, a kínzókamrában… A kezei jegesek voltak, és hideg veríték futott le a gerincén. Hogy elterelje a figyelmét az elkövetkező napok lehetséges eseményeiről, inkább a társait figyelte. Nagy meglepetésére a Mardekár háznak legalább a fele nem tűnt boldognak Malfoy érkezésétől. Éppen ellenkezőleg, csak Draco Malfoy társasága éljenzett hangosan és boldogan. Ares vonásai feszültek voltak, Janus és a barátai idegesen suttogtak maguk között, és majdnem az egész hetedik évfolyam dühösen meredt a fiatalabb mardekárosokra. Harry tudta, hogy ők Perselus kedvencei. Egyikük se állt a sötét oldalra. Egyharmaduknak majdnem minden jegye kiváló volt, és ők voltak az elsők, akik üdvözölték Perselust, mikor visszatért a nyár után. A fiúk közül sokan öltözködését is utánozták. Janus évfolyama, a hatodik már nem állt annyira egyöntetűen a világos oldalon, ötödiktől lefelé pedig tagadhatatlan volt Malfoy befolyása. 

A többi ház utálata még nyilvánvalóbb volt, különösen a griffendéleseké. Míg a hollóhátasok és a hugrabugosok sápadtan, csendben ültek, a Griffendél asztala hangos volt, a kezek ökölbe szorultak, a fogak csikorogtak, és az arcok vörösek voltak a dühtől.

Harry most a tanári asztalra fordította a figyelmét, ami az elkövetkező eseményre volt feldíszítve. Az asztal közepén három szék üresen maradt McGalagony és Perselus között. A tanárok igyekeztek normálisan viselkedni, de még az ő arcuk is megrándult, mikor Malfoy bevonult. Igen, bevonult. Nem egyszerűen bejött, hanem bemasírozott, oldalán Caramellel és néhány másik minisztériumi varázslóval. Arcus Patil is köztük volt, ő volt az egyetlen, akinek az arca komoly, majdnem szomorú maradt.

Néhány mardekáros tapsolni kezdett, és a tanárok savanyú képpel utánozták őket. Caramel meghajolt feléjük, arcán boldog mosollyal. Harry elcsípte Ron pillantását, és néhány pillanatra sajnálta, hogy vége a barátságuknak. Milyen jó lenne most ott ülni mellette, durva megjegyzéseket tenni a diadalmenet tagjaira, és szemüket forgatni, mikor Hermione rájuk szól gyerekes viselkedésük miatt – de nem, el voltak választva, és Ron ugyanolyan egyedül volt, mint év elején Harry. Helyette Neville tett megjegyzéseket és Dean kuncogott rajta, míg Hermione időről időre gyilkos pillantásokat vetett rájuk.

Harry újra a Mardekár asztalára fordította a szemét, és látta, hogy sokan őt nézik, mintha a társai az ő reakciójára várnának – vagy talán a vezetésére? Ez nem teljesen lehetetlen: végül is ő a házvezető tanáruk fia! Megvetően vigyorodott el, és összefonta karját a mellkasa előtt. Harry tudta, hogy ezzel a mozdulattal nagyon hasonlít Perselusra, de éppen ez volt a célja. Sokan rávigyorogtak, és utánozták a mozdulatát. Néhány pillanat múlva, míg a Mardekár fele ünnepelt és tapsolt, a másik fele karjait összefonva csendben ült.

Ahogy Harry pillantása megint a hugrabugos asztal felé vándorolt, látta, hogy Ernie rákacsint, majd ő is ugyanúgy keresztbe teszi a karját maga előtt. Lassan minden hugrabugos utánozta őt, aztán az egész Griffendél asztal… aztán rémülten vette észre, hogy Terry Boot is felé bólint a Hollóhát asztala mellől, és karba teszi a kezét.

A taps lassan elhalkult, és kényelmetlen csend ereszkedett rájuk. Harry érezte, hogy valaki oldalba böki a könyökével.

– Draco tudja, hogy ezt te csinálod – súgta a fülébe Ares. Harry megrántotta a vállát. Látta, ahogy Malfoy, Caramel és Patil fellépnek a tanári asztalhoz és helyet foglalnak. Egy pillanatra ökölbe szorította a kezét, mikor Perselus összerándult, de szerencsére Patil ült le a mellette levő székre, nem Caramel vagy Malfoy. Harry és Perselus megnyugodtak.

– Jó reggelt mindenkinek – üdvözölte az iskolát Malfoy egy vicsornak is beillő mosollyal. Hallgatósága ellenségesen bámult vissza rá. Valaki hangosan felnyögött a griffendéles asztalnál, és azon az oldalon felcsapott a kuncogás. McGalagony arca elsötétült a dühös rémülettől.

„_Vigyázz Luciussal!" _Harry csaknem hallotta az apja soha nem hallott hangját. A „Mosolygó Gyilkos" – ahogy az ezüst hajú, jóképű férfit nevezte. Harry nagyon is jól emlékezett erre a mosolyra a kínzókamrából. Meg tudta érteni a tanárnő idegességét. Malfoy túlságosan is veszélyes ahhoz, hogy gyerekjátékokat játsszanak vele.

Úgyhogy csendben maradt, karját továbbra is összefonva, és egyenesen a tanári asztalra nézett. Közben Malfoy folytatta.

– …remélem az együttműködésünk gyümölcsöző lesz… a korábbi vezetés hibái, hogy megkérdőjelezhető alakokat választottak a tanításra… kevésbé megengedő irányítás… szigorúbb szabályok… – a szavak és a mondatok végtelen folyama, ami mind egyetlen irányba mutatott: a diktatúra felé. – …és, természetesen, nem lesznek kivételezések. Egyetlen diák sem lesz, akit ne osztanánk házakba…

Harrynek elakadt a lélegzete, és felkapta a fejét. Az új igazgató egyenesen rá nézett.

Megborzongott. Ez volt az elképzelhető legrosszabb hír. Ez azt jelenti, hogy mostantól nem lakhat Perselussal. Hirtelen nagyon fáradtnak érezte magát.

– A barátotok beosztása – Malfoy gúnyosan megnyomta a „barát" szót – még ma megtörténik, ebéd előtt, úgyhogy ezután már a saját asztalánál, a saját társaival ebédelhet.

És már ideje se maradt, gondolta Harry rémülten. De semleges arckifejezést erőltetett magára, és megvonta a vállát. Talán még hasznára is lesznek ezek a változások. Talán túlságosan is elhúzta a társaságba való beilleszkedést, és valóban jobb lenne továbblépnie. Talán ideje, hogy meg tudjon állni a saját lábán, és megtanuljon egyedül is szembenézni rémálmaival és vízióival. Talán készen áll rá, hogy mások lássák, megérintsék.

Harry megnyugtató mosolyt küldött Perselus felé, aki válaszul bólintott. Szükségük lesz egy kis időre, hogy megbeszéljék az új helyzetet.

* * *

– GRIFFENDÉL! – kiáltotta a Teszlek Süveg diadalittasan. Döbbent csend ereszkedett a nagyteremre. Hát persze, gondolta Harry gúnyosan. Hiszen kihúzta belőle Godrik kardját! A süveg azonnal felismerte, McGalagonynak még arra sem volt ideje, hogy ráigazítsa a fejére. Amint megérezte Harry jelenlétét, azonnal visítani kezdett. 

Harry undorodva húzta el a száját. Nem volt ideje rá, hogy megbeszélje a dolgot azzal az átkozott süveggel – Perselusszal megegyeztek, hogy a legjobb helyen a Hollóhátban lenne, és Harry is biztos volt benne, hogy tökéletesen beillene abba a házba. Ha oda osztották volna, még a mardekáros barátait és támogatóit is megtarthatta volna. Mit szól majd Ares? Mit fog gondolni róla?

Harry egy gyors pillantást vetett felé, de Ares biztatóan bólintott. Igaz, hogy már mondta Harrynek, hogy a Mardekár házban nem lenne biztonságban – de a Griffendél talán egy kissé mégiscsak túlzás volt… De nem, Ares nem tűnt csalódottnak. Éppen ellenkezőleg.

Harry most Perselus felé fordult, és tehetetlenül széttárta a karját. Perselus egy nagyon „Pitonos" pillantást lövellt felé, és Harry szinte hallotta, amint bosszúsan sziszegi: „Potter!". Harry elvigyorodott, elindult a „saját asztala felé a saját társaihoz", és önkéntelenül is a saját régi helyére ült le, Ron és Neville közé, Hermionéval szembe.

Alighogy leült, a Griffendél óriási üdvrivalgásban tört ki, és Dean Thomas áthajolt hozzá, hogy a fülébe ordíthassa: – Mostantól a Griffendél is kap pontokat a bájitaltanon!

Harry nevetve rázta meg a fejét, és rákacsintott Hermionéra, aki a szemeit forgatta. Miután elcsendesedett a hangzavar, Harry felállt, és a többi asztal felé fordult.

– Csak annyit szeretnék mondani, hogy elsősorban most is roxfortos diák vagyok, a társatok, mint eddig is – nyugodtan nézett a hetedikes mardekárosokra, Janusra, Aresre és a többiekre. – Háború van és szövetségesek vagyunk. Ezt ne feledjétek el.

Még le sem ült, Malfoy már megszólalt.

– Nem kapott rá engedélyt, Mr. Piton, hogy nyilvános beszédet tartson.

Harry rávigyorgott.

– Nem tudtam, hogy tiltják a szabályok.

– Húsz pont a Griffendéltől a szemtelenségéért – Malfoy elégedettnek tűnt. Biztos már évek óta álmodozott róla, hogy pontokat vonhasson le a Griffendéltől. Harry majdnem felnevetett. Ismerős helyzet. Kivéve persze, hogy eddig még Malfoy soha nem vont le miatta pontokat. McGalagony szigorú nézése kizökkentette hamari jókedvéből. Bocsánatkérően kicsit megemelte a vállát, majd követte a professzor pillantását a falon lévő óriási számlálók felé. Ron viselkedésének megvolt az eredménye, gondolta Harry, de most legalább nem volt olyan fájdalmas a húsz pontnyi veszteség, mert még a Hugrabug is 113 ponttal vezetett az utolsó helyen álló Griffendél előtt.

– Asszem idén a Griffendél nem fogja olyan egyszerűen megnyerni a házkupát – motyogta Harry. – De legalább édesebb lesz a győzelem!

– Te megőrültél, haver – kuncogott Neville.

Harry kinyúlt a sótartóért, és a keze beleütközött Hermione könyveibe.

– Az a dupla bájitaltanóra holnap a mardekárosokkal… – hallotta valaki panaszos hangját.

– Kérsz egy kis Maximuláns édességet? – kérdezett vissza Fred.

– …és rendeltem egy fényképezőgépet… – magyarázta valakinek Colin izgatottan.

A körülötte folyó beszélgetések úgy elkábították, mint egy altatódal. Minden olyan ismerős volt. Olyan megnyugtató. Harry elégedetten sóhajtott. Talán nem is olyan rossz, hogy visszatérhet a Griffendélbe.

Ebéd után Hermione elrángatta Hagrid kunyhójához. Ahogy az olvadás utáni friss sárban csúszkáltak, Ares lépett melléjük.

– Semmi probléma? – nézett rá Harry.

– Ha neked nincs… – Ares megrántotta a vállát.

– Semmi nem változott, Ares. Még mindig ugyanaz a fiú vagyok, aki reggel.

– Csakúgy, mint én.

– Talán tölthetnél több időt a könyvtárban – mondta Harry.

– Talán fogok is – válaszolta Ares titokzatosan.

– Nem szeretem a klubhelységeket. Túlságosan zsúfoltak ahhoz, hogy tanulni lehessen.

Nem tudták folytatni a beszélgetésüket. Valaki hátulról vállon ragadta Arest.

– Ezentúl nem beszélhetsz vele – mondta Malfoy, míg Crack lefogta Ares karjait.

– Engedd el – sziszegte Harry fenyegetően.

– Nincs rá jogod, hogy parancsolgass nekem, Malfoy– mondta Ares dühösen. – Az én családom is van ugyanolyan jól szituált, mint a tiéd. Még ha az apád helyzete _most még _különbözik is egy kissé az enyémétől.

Crack bután bámult Malfoyra. A szőke fiú sápadt arca csúnya vörösre változott.

– Hogy merészeled azt állítani…

– Állítani? – kérdezett vissza Ares gúnyosan. – Én nem állítottam semmit. De mondd csak, Malfoy, miért zavar az annyira, ha az unokatestvéreddel beszélgetek? Féltékeny vagy?

– Hallgass!

– Vigyázz a szádra, Malfoy! Csak mert az apád… – lépett oda hozzájuk dühösen Ron, de Harry gyorsan a szájára tette a kezét.

– Ez nem tartozik rád, Weasley – sziszegte Harry. – Nem látod, hogy ez a Mardekár dolga? Menj vissza a griffendélesekhez – mondta, és odébb tolta. A következő pillanatban a szemei már megint Malfoyra szegeződtek.

– Te nem vagy mardekáros, Piton – mondta neki Malfoy gúnyosan.

– Miért nem? Csak mert egy régi ruhadarabnak megvoltak a maga homályos elképzelései a gondolataimról, semmivel sem vagyok kevésbé Ares barátja és a ti társatok, mint korábban! Ne legyél nevetséges!

Harry válaszára mindenki megmerevedett. Harry körülnézett és vállat vont.

– Tiszta hülyék vagytok. Mindannyian tudjátok, hogy bármelyik házba beillenék. Ez az egész ház-dolog egy nagy marhaság!

Néhányan már tiltakozva nyitották a szájukat, de Hagrid érkezése szerencsére véget vetett a vitának, és az óra után már senkinek nem volt kedve folytatni. Ahogy lassan visszatértek az iskolába, Harry a bejáratnál csatlakozott Ronhoz.

– Weasley – mondta hidegen. Még mindig nem érezte magát jól a fiú közelében. – Ne üsd bele az orrod a Mardekár ügyeibe. És különösképpen, ne üsd bele az orrod Malfoy ügyébe.

– Én csak melléd akartam állni…

– Nem gondolod, hogy én sokkal jobban meg tudom védeni magam ellenük, mint te? Én tudom, mi folyik itt. Te nem tudod. Ne keveredj bele a hasonló helyzetekbe.

– De… – tiltakozott Ron, de Harry nem várta meg, hogy befejezze.

– Nem érdekel, mivel akarod megokolni, Weasley. Tartozol nekem. És most azt kérem, hogy ne avatkozz bele. Nem hiszem, hogy ez akkora nagy kérés lenne az életedért cserébe.

A Harry hangjából sugárzó jegesség elvette Ron szavát. Bólintott.

– Köszönöm – mondta Harry, azzal otthagyta.

* * *

– Ha bármilyen víziód lenne, azonnal gyere hozzám – Perselus idegesen rótta a szobát. – Ha fájdalmaid lennének, azonnal gyere hozzám. Ha rémálmaid volnának… 

– …azonnal gyere hozzám – fejezte be Harry a mondatot. – Tudom, Perselus.

– Állandóan égni fog a tűz a kandallómban. Bármikor lejöhetsz, amikor csak szükséged lenne rám.

– Igen, és már becsomagoltam egy egész üvegnyi hopp-port – Perselus járkálását figyelve Harry már kezdett elszédülni. – Nem tudnál megállni egy pillanatra? – nyögött fel végül.

Perselus gyors pillantást vetett rá, de nem állt meg.

– Nem tudnék – mordult fel.

– Én is ideges vagyok – mondta Harry.

– Én nem vagyok ideges. Én meg vagyok rémülve. Még meg sem gyógyultál és…

– De talán jobb lesz így, Perselus.

– Vagy talán nem.

– Bármikor visszajöhetek, amikor csak akarok.

– Légy óvatos, Harry – Perselusnak ellágyult az arca, ahogy Harryre nézett. – Én… én…

Harry felkelt, és elállta Perselus útját.

– Minden rendben lesz, apa – mondta, és mikor a férfi nekiment, szorosan megölelte.

– A ládád… nem volt jó. Túlságosan ismerős. Az én régi ládámba pakoltam a dolgaidat… – suttogta bele Perselus Harry hajába.

– A Shell-N9-es? – bökte játékosan oldalba Harry. – És a láthatatlanná tévő köpeny?

– Azt magamnál tartom. Nem adom vissza. De…

– Tudom. Ne hágjak át túlságosan sok szabályt – vigyorgott rá Harry.

– Nem. Próbáld elkerülni Malfoyékat.

Harry elengedte.

– Minden este vacsora után lejövök hozzád. Jó?

– Harry, én…

– Tudom. Óvatos leszek. Ne félj. Túléljük.

Perselus elkísérte Harryt a Griffendél toronyig. Lassan és csendben haladtak, torkuk elszorult az idegességtől. Ez lesz az első éjszaka, amit augusztus óta külön töltenek.

– Ma idd ki az álomitalt. Mindig az első alkalom a legrosszabb. Holnap már könnyebb lesz – mondta végül Perselus, mikor elérték a Kövér Dáma portréját.

– Jól van – nyögte ki valahogy Harry.

– Most menj. Jó éjszakát.

– Jó éjt, apa – mondta Harry, és a festményhez fordult. – Brevi tempore – mondta, és visszafordult Perselus felé. Egymásra vigyorogtak.

– Látom, a griffendélesek még mindig optimisták…

Perselus biztatóan megszorította a vállát, aztán elindult visszafelé.

Harry sóhajtva belépett a Griffendél klubhelységébe. Újra elkezdődött hát a régi élete.

„A GRIFFENDÉL A KIRÁLY!" állt óriási betűkkel a szembeni falon. Ez volt az első, amit Harry meglátott, mikor belépett a terembe.

– Végre megszabadultál azoktól a mardekárosoktól, haver! – Fred kis híján a nyakába ugrott. – Üdvözlünk a Roxfort legjobb házában!

Harry megmerevedett.

– Még mindig Piton vagyok, Weasley – mordult fel.

– Mit mondott az apád, hogy a Griffendélbe kerültél? – kérdezte Seamus.

– Hát erre nem számított. Mindketten azt hittük, hogy hollóhátas leszek – vigyorodott el Harry.

– Dühös volt?

– Annak kellett volna lennie? – kérdezett vissza Harry. – Úgy gondoltuk, hogy biztonságosabb nekem a Mardekáron kívül, most, hogy Malfoy itt van.

– Igaz, hogy Malfoy a rokonod? – kérdezte valaki.

– Aha. Meg a Véres Báró is – vigyorodott el elégedetten Harry. – Megmutatnátok a szobámat? Azt hiszem a házimanók már áthozták a dolgaimat.

– Hogyne – Seamus gyorsan a csigalépcsőhöz terelte. – Ott fent van!

A hálószoba ugyanolyan barátságos volt, ahogy Harry emlékezett rá: kör alakú szoba, öt darab vörös függönyös baldachinos ággyal. A ládáját már felhozták, és most a régi ágya végében állt.

– Harryé volt – mondta hangját lehalkítva Seamus, és a többiek, akik közben szintén feljöttek, bólintottak. – Nem baj?

– Nem – motyogta Harry tétovázva. – De nem tudom, hogy ti… hogy nektek ez így megfelel-e – mondta, és egyenesen Ronra nézett. – Nem akarom elfoglalni a helyét. Se fizikailag, se gondolatban.

Ron hátat fordított, és megrántotta a vállát.

– Ha elfoglalod, a tiéd – mondta Ron rekedtesen. – Nekem megfelel.

A másik három fiú várakozóan nézett rájuk. A szobában feszült lett a levegő.

– Nem én döntöttem úgy, hogy ide jöjjek – mondta végül Harry. – Szívesebben lennék otthon apával.

Mindenki kényelmetlenül fészkelődni kezdett.

– Hát… – mondta Dean hosszú csend után. – Azt hiszem, mindannyiunknak szükségünk lesz egy kis időre, hogy megszokjuk egymást.

A feszültség felengedett. A fiúk hozzákezdtek szokásos alvás előtti készülődésükhöz. Ron láthatóan kényelmetlenül érezte magát, és kiment a szobából. Harry óvatosan megvárta, míg mindenki befejezi a mosakodást, így elég későn jutott csak be a fürdőszobába. Még mindig zuhanyozott, mikor Ron belépett.

A vörös hajú fiú igyekezett elkerülni Harryt, így ő is éppúgy meglepődött, mikor a fürdőszobában találta Harryt, mint Harry maga.

– Sajnálom, nem akartam… – motyogta Ron, és zavarában elvörösödött, de nem tudta befejezni a mondatot. – Magasságos Merlin – nyögte ki, és rémülten tátotta el a száját.

Harry követte a pillantását, és hangosan elkáromkodta magát.

Már megint elfeledkezett az elkendőző bűbájokról. Az egész testén jól látszottak a sebhelyek.

– A rohadt életbe… nem tudtam… tényleg nem… Bocsáss meg… – nyögte ki valahogy Ron. – Merlinre, Quietus, én tényleg nem tudtam, tényleg…

Harry hidegen meredt rá.

– Tűnj innen, Weasley – sziszegte, és maga elé kapta a törülközőt. – Most, hogy megkaptad, amit akartál…

– Nem – rázta meg a fejét Ron. – Én… nem… – hangosan nyelt egyet. – Esküszöm, én nem tudtam… Azt hittem… Percy azt mondta…

Harry egyre dühösebb lett. Törölközője átázott a zuhany alatt, és megint kiszolgáltatottnak, megalázottnak érezte magát. Még ha Ron barátságosan is viselkedett, és meg is próbált bocsánatot kérni, a helyzet erre egyáltalán nem volt alkalmas.

– Azt mondtam, tűnj innen! – kiáltott rá Harry.

– Quietus, kérlek – Ron még mindig nem fogta fel a helyzetet. Harry elgondolkodott rajta, vajon Ron mindig ilyen nehéz felfogású volt-e.

– Mire kérsz? – Harry ujjai elfehéredtek, olyan erősen szorította az átázott törülközőt. – Hónapokig zaklattál. Majdnem megöltél. Most meg még mindig itt állsz, és nézel, ahogy meztelen vagyok… Hogyan tudnál még jobban megalázni? – kiabált, de gúny helyett szégyen csendült a hangjában.

Ron megborzongott, sarkon fordult és kirohant a zuhanyzóból.

Harry idegességében öklendezni kezdett.

Hülye baleset.

És ez még csak az első éjszaka.

* * *

Másnap mindannyiuknak dupla bájitaltan órájuk volt a mardekárosokkal. Harry a szokásos helyére ült Neville mellé, és idegesen várta, hogy Perselus megérkezzék. Perselus hiányzott a reggeliről és Harry képtelen volt rájönni, miért. Összeszorult a gyomra, és fájni kezdett. Ő sem tudott enni egyetlen falatot sem, és most hangosan korgott a gyomra. Kiverte a jeges veríték. 

Perselus arca viszont a szokásos mogorva kifejezését viselte, mikor végre megérkezett. Csak Harry vette észre, hogy az ismerős arcon mélyebbek lettek a ráncok, a szemei körül sötétebbek a karikák, mozdulatai pedig kevésbé voltak rugalmasak, mint máskor.

– Ma a Lázcsillapító főzetről fogunk tanulni, ami az egyik leggyakrabban alkalmazott gyógyital – Piton meglendítette a pálcáját, és a főzet összetevői megjelentek a táblán. – Az elkészítés módját a 203-adik oldalon találjátok. Elég egyszerű megfőzni – fordult a diákok felé – kevesebb, mint egy óra is elég hozzá. Aki elkészült, kihoz egy üveggel és elmehet. Kezdhetitek.

Harry unottan ásított, ahogy a pillantása végigfutott a szövegen. A főzet tényleg egyszerű volt, csak a hozzávalók pontos sorrendjére kellett odafigyelni, semmi másra. A szeme sarkából látta, hogy Neville arca is felderül, miután elolvassa az utasítást – a kerek arcú fiú még mindig nem kedvelte a bájitaltant, bár már hónapok óta egyetlen balesete sem volt.

Harry nem siette el a munkáját. Úgy számolt, hogy ha mindenki időben befejezi a bájitalát, akkor lesz néhány szabad perce, hogy beszéljen Perselusszal, és megkérdezze tőle, miért nem volt ott a reggelinél. Úgyhogy mindent aprólékos gondossággal készített el, ami így nagyon lassan ment, és húsz perc elteltével elégedetten látta, hogy még Neville-től is lemaradt, aki pedig még mindig a leglassabb volt az osztályban.

Perselus fel-le járt az asztalok között, gonosz megjegyzéseket tett Dean és Lavender munkáira, öt pontot levont Rontól, mert rosszul vágta össze az egyik hozzávalót, és újabb ötöt, amiért Hermionét leste. Harry a szemeit forgatta, és visszahajolt a saját munkája fölé. Úgy látszik bizonyos dolgok soha nem változnak. Ez újra eszébe jutott, mikor Malfoy és Bullstrode begyűjtötték a szokásos dicséretet és pontokat (tizet), bár Harry jól látta, hogy az utóbbi főzete túlságosan sűrűre sikerült.

Hermione fejezte be elsőként a munkát. Főzete tökéletes volt, a színe világoszöld, és enyhén olajos fényű. Amikor letette az üvegcsét Perselus asztalára, a professzor egy pillantást vetett rá, aztán csendesen mondott valamit. Hermione bólintott, és a maradékot nem öntötte a mosdóba, hanem azt is kivitte. Perselus ránézett Hermione üstjére, és mélyet sóhajtott.

– Öt pont a Griffendélnek – mondta majdnem szomorúan. – Elmehet, Miss. Granger.

Nem ez volt az első eset, hogy Piton pontokat adott az oroszlános háznak, Hermione már harminc pontot szerzett az utóbbi bájitaltan órákon, a griffendélesek mégis úgy néztek Harryre, mintha ő lett volna az okozója Piton bőkezűségének.

Végül Harrynek sikerült utolsónak maradnia, Aresszel együtt. Ő saját munkájával kínlódott, aminek sem a színe, sem az illata nem volt megfelelő. Harry egy pillanatra elgondolkodott rajta, vajon szándékosan tette-e a fiú, vagy nem. Saját üvegcséjét Perselus kezébe nyomta, és mikor ő bólintott, a tárolószekrényhez lépett néhány nagyobb üvegért, és elkezdte átöntözni a saját és Hermione főzetét azokba.

– Újabb öt pont a Griffendélnek – mondta Perselus vigyorogva – és még kettő, amiért segítesz a bájitalok elrakásában.

Harry kérdően nézett rá, és Perselus kacsintott.

– Nem emlékszem, hogy valaha is adtam volna neked pontokat – mondta.

– Hát ez igaz! – kiáltott fel Harry, és mindketten elmosolyodtak. – De a Mardekár még így is nyolccal többet kapott.

– Úgy látszik az ostobaság griffendéles jellemvonás…

Harry képtelen volt elnyomni a nevetését, ahogy az erőlködő Aresre nézett.

– Talán javasolhatnád Aresnek, hogy csatlakozzon a Griffendélhez.

Ares felnyögött, Perselus elvigyorodott.

– Ő nem ostoba, csak a jelen pillanatban éppen átmeneti problémái adódtak – mondta.

– Átmeneti! – kérdezte Harry, miután eltette az utolsó üveget.

– Jól van, talán MA nem lesz képes befejezni a főzetét.

– És mi van Crack és Monstro munkáival? – mutatott Harry a két lila folyadékkal teli üvegre az asztalon.

– Egy későbbi kísérletnél még jól jöhetnek – jelentette ki Perselus komoly arckifejezéssel.

Ares végül feladta, de mielőtt elment volna, átnyújtott a tanárnak egy kék színű főzetet.

Perselus a fény felé tartotta az üveget. – Rossz sorrendben adta hozzá a kamillát és a sárkányvért – mondta. – A szokásos hiba.

– Miért nem voltál a reggelinél? – kérdezte hirtelen Harry.

Perselus letette az üvegcsét az asztalra.

– A gondolat, hogy az új igazgató mellett kellene étkeznem, elvette az étvágyamat – csattant fel. – Különben is, tegnap este elbeszélgettem vele egy kicsit. Alig bírtam megállni, hogy meg ne átkozzam.

– Aludtál egyáltalán?

– Nem igazán – rázta meg a fejét Piton. – És te?

– Én bevettem a bájitalt.

– És még ma is beveheted, de holnap…

– Már jó ideje problémáim vannak az alvással, Perselus. Én is tudom – mordult fel Harry. – Miről szólt az a csevely?

Perselus motyogott valamit, amit Harrynek úgy kellett leolvasnia a szájáról.

– Szabályok? Miféle szabályok? – kérdezte Harry.

– Az ő játékszabályai, Quiet.

Harry összevonta a szemöldökét.

– Semmi kedvem az ő játékát játszani.

– Nem mintha olyan sok választásod lenne – Perselus a vállára tette a kezét. – Úgy kell tennünk, mintha belemennénk a játékba. Ha élni akarunk, játszanunk kell. Vigyázz, nem fog szemtől szembe támadni. Talál majd rá módot, hogy hátba támadjon. Ne adj rá neki alkalmat, hogy megtehesse.

– Rendben, Perselus.

– Ne feledkezz el a mai sötét varázslatok kivédéséről.

– Nem fogok.

* * *

Különös, de Malfoy érkezése után nem duplázódtak meg hirtelen a Mardekár pontjai. Éppen ellenkezőleg: az újabb tehetséges diák (aki ráadásul _a Mardekár házvezetőjének a fia_) jelenléte a Griffendélben lehetővé tette, hogy a Griffendél két hét alatt behozta a Hugrabuggal szembeni lemaradását. Az említett diák viszont egyáltalán nem volt jó formában. Egyre soványabb lett, arca beesett, mozdulatai kimerültséget sugároztak. 

Ha Perselus megkérdezte, miért, Harry mindig azt válaszolta, hogy szüksége van még egy kis időre, hogy megszokja az új helyzetet, és néhány nap múlva jobban lesz.

Ha Dumbledore lett volna az igazgató, ez talán így is lett volna. De Malfoynak már a puszta jelenléte is idegesítette Harryt, és ez az idegesség beszivárgott álmaiba is, rémálommá változtatva azokat.

Még Quietus naplója se javította a hangulatát. Harry már az utolsó bejegyzéseket olvasta belőle, és ekkor már csak sötét dolgok történtek apjával is: csalódása a minisztériumban, az aurorok bűnei, a Black család legyilkolása (Quietus egész eddig remélte, hogy Anne Black majd képes lesz visszafordítani testvérét a jó oldal felé), az öreg Potterék halála, és még sok más emberé, akik nagy része ismeretlenek volt Harry számára, aztán a varázslóvilágban egyre növekvő sötétség, Dumbledore elvárásai és végül Quietus kételyei saját tudásában és alkalmasságában. Az egyetlen boldog dolog, ami apjával történt az volt, hogy megtudta, az anyja szereti, de Harry sajnos túlságosan is jól ismerte a történet végét ahhoz, hogy ez vigasztalni tudja.

Már késő éjszaka volt, amikor az utolsó bejegyzést elolvasta: egy rémálom keltette fel, és meg sem próbált visszaaludni.

Az utolsó bejegyzés… Ahogy a szemei végigfutottak az ezután következő üres lapokon, Harry megijedt, nem merte elolvasni az apja utolsó szavait. Már úgy megszokta, hogy megjegyzéseit olvasgatja, osztozik érzéseiben, félelmeiben, örömében, hogy most úgy érezte, ha befejezi a naplót, az olyan lesz, mintha Quietus Piton újra meghalna, de most már végleg. Harry újra megérezte azt az áthidalhatatlan távolságot, ami kettejüket elválasztotta egymástól, azt a távolságot, ami az elmúlt hetekben mintha nem is létezett volna – és megint ott volt és Harry tudta, hogy most már örökre ott is marad.

Quietus Piton eltűnik, csakúgy, mint James Potter és Lily Evans, és magára hagyja a saját jelenében. Harry ettől szomorú lett, de nem esett kétségbe. Magára maradt, de nem volt egyedül. A gondolatai Perselus körül jártak, mikor az utolsó oldalra lapozott és olvasni kezdett.

_1979. november 26._

_Olyan boldog vagyok! Tegnap megkértem Lily kezét, és igent mondott! Apa megkért, hogy jövő héten látogassam meg – szerintem ez jó alkalom lesz rá, hogy elmondjam neki a hírt. Persze nem lesz túl boldog tőle, és valószínűleg ki is tagad majd, de legalább többé már nem kell elviselnem a rendszeres látogatásokat._

_Perselusnak, a sötét agyú nagyúr esztelen szolgájának, biztos légzési nehézségei támadnak majd, és ez talán eléggé elveszi a figyelmét ahhoz, hogy végre meg tudjam verni – egyébként semmi esélyem ellene a sakkban._

_Úgy tűnik, James örül a hírnek… Szegény James! Olyan nagylelkű!_

_Megegyeztünk, hogy nem mondjuk el a barátainak. Nem bízom bennük. Valamelyikük Voldemortnak dolgozik, ezt Perselus megjegyzéseiből vettem ki valamelyik sakkpartink közben. Én biztos vagyok benne, hogy Peter az, de James és Sirius Remust gyanúsítják. Peter lenne az utolsó, aki eszedbe jut. De hidd el nekem, a jó kémek mind ilyenek. Ha egy kémet keresel a környezetedben, legjobb, ha a legártatlanabbnak tűnőt gyanúsítod, és az lesz az!_

_És… van még valami. Lily tegnap mutatott nekem egy próféciákról szóló könyvet. Szeptember óta az én próféciámat tanulmányozza, és most megosztom veled, amit talált._

_Először ide másolom a próféciát:_

„_Halálodból élet támad, szerelmed szeretet által legyőzi ellenségedet. De a Sötét Nagyúr visszatér majd, ha eljön az ideje, és a tőled származottnak szembe kell néznie a halállal, hogy elpusztíthassa, és fennmaradjon."_

_Ezt úgy magyarázta, hogy én meg fogok halni. Hát ettől én is tartottam. Azt mondta, hogy a halálom valószínűleg megmenti valaki életét, bár ez a magyarázat még neki is homályos volt. Lily lesz az, aki legyőzi Voldemortot, de csak időlegesen, ahogy a második rész is mutatja. Gyerekünk születik, te leszel az, de a te sorsod már nem ennyire érthető. Te eldöntheted, hogy le akarod-e győzni, vagy nem. Ha az előbbi mellett döntesz, akkor azért, hogy megmentsd a világot a szörnyetegtől, neked is meg kell halnod. Nem tudom, ismered-e a halálos átok legyőzésének egyetlen módját – az áldozatot. De ez nem csak a halálos átokra vonatkozik, hanem minden gyilkos szándékra. Csak az önkéntes áldozat képes arra, hogy megmentse és megtartsa a világunkat. Úgy látszik, éppen a TE önkéntes áldozatod. _

_A „fennmaradjon" rész megint csak egy érdekes téma._

_Azt hiszem, lassan belekezdhetsz a saját naplódba… ha érted, mire gondolok…_


	18. Chapter 18

**Fordította: patariczakat**

**Átnézte: enahma**

**

* * *

**

18. fejezet – Büntetőmunka

* * *

Amikor beköszöntöttek a húsvéti ünnepek, Harry végre több időt tölthetett Perselusszal, bár nevelőapja legtöbbször rettentően kimerült volt. Mivel Malfoy nem akarta leleplezni magát, nem támadta őket nyíltan, de mindent megtett azért, hogy pokollá tegye életüket. Perselus majdnem minden szabadidejét azzal töltötte, hogy büntetőmunkát felügyelt, különórákat adott, főzeteket készített a gyengélkedőnek illetve minisztériumi hivatalnokok előtt próbálta tisztázni halálfaló múltját. 

A tavasz végére biztossá vált, hogy az iskolaév végén Malfoy el fogja bocsátani. Szörnyű kilátás volt, de megpróbáltak nem gondolni rá. Ennek egyik oka az volt, hogy Harry egyre jobban érezte magát: egyre több időt töltött a társaival a klubhelységben és a hálótermükben. Csak kétszer kellett Perselus segítségét kérnie, mindkétszer szörnyen durva víziók után. Ezeken az éjszakákon egyetlen percet sem aludtak: beszélgettek, vagy csak élvezték a meghitt csendet.

De nemcsak Perselust fenyegette elbocsátás. Sinistra, Vector, Bimba és Binns kivételével mindenkinek át kellett adnia a helyét a tanév végeztével.

Harry komolyan gondolkodott azon, hogy iskolát vált, és ez alkalommal Perselus sem tiltakozott. Maga a Roxfort nem változott sokat, de Harry biztos volt benne, hogy az elbocsátott professzorok nélkül soha nem lenne már a régi. Megszűnne az otthona lenni, jobban, mintha elpusztult volna. Megszentségtelenítették, összemocskolták.

De azért voltak változások is. Hosszú idők óta először az aurorok szokásos látogatásuk alkalmával nem a mardekárosokra fordították a legnagyobb figyelmet, bár amikor Harry belépett a szobába a kihallgatásra, még mindig érezhette a Percy szemeiből sugárzó nyilvánvaló gyűlöletet és megvetést.

Percy tudta azt is, hogy Malfoy halálfaló, Harry ebben biztos volt. Ez persze az egész procedúra örömét elrontotta a számára: durvaságára többé már nem mondhatta, hogy a világos oldal támogatására teszi. Másrészről sok fontos dolgot megtudott Perselusról és Galvanyékról, meglepően hasonló sorsukról (hiszen mindnyájan Voldemort ellen kémkedtek), Ron viselkedéséről és Quietus reakciójáról. Így aztán csak egy sima Revelót bocsátott Harryre, tet néhány gonosz megjegyzést az elhalványult sebhelyekre, ezen felül azonban békén hagyta.

Az étkezések ideje is rövidebb lett, és további kötelező órákat csatoltak az órarendjükhöz. Ezek nem voltak igazi órák, hiszen nem tanultak semmi újdonságot, viszont ezeken alkalmával elkészíthették házi feladataikat és tanulhattak a következő órákra, mindezt tanárok felügyelete alatt, akik általában ugyanannyira unatkoztak, mint ők. Harrynek külön engedélyre volt szüksége, hogy a házidolgozataihoz szükséges kutatásokhoz hetente egyszer-kétszer meglátogathassa a könyvtárat, de még ott is tanár figyelte őket, unott szemekkel követve mozdulataikat.

A kviddics-csapatnak két alkalma volt edzeni egy héten, és még a hétvégék is annyira túlszervezettek voltak, hogy Harry alig talált időt a barátaira. Az egyetlen hely, ahol beszélgetni tudtak a hálóterem volt, mert a közös helyiségekre megfigyelő bűbájokat bocsátottak, hogy jelezzék a takarodó után kimerészkedő tanulókat.

Még a hálóhelyiségeket is ellenőrizték időről-időre, de a professzorok nem figyelmeztették az igazgatót a kihágásokról, legalábbis Perselus ezt mondta Harrynek. A tanulók élete így is elég nyomorúságos volt beszélgetés és szabadság nélkül, így legalább az éjszakai csevegéseket nem vették el tőlük.

– Valamit tennünk kell – mondta Neville egyszer, egy vasárnap este. – Ez… szörnyű! És Malfoy még a roxmortsi hétvégéket is törölte!

– Nem törölte teljesen – mondta Ron váratlanul, mire Harry felkapta a fejét. Ron általában nem vett részt a szokásos éjjeli beszélgetésekben. Lelkiismerete miatt nem érezte jól magát Harry társaságában, így igyekezett kimaradni mindenből, amiben Harry részt vett. – Láttam a fiatalabb szemetet és a haverjait arrafelé menni az apjával… – Harryre nézett. – és a tiéddel – mondta csendesen.

Harry megijedt.

– Micsoda? – kérdezte rémülten. – De…

– Nyilvánvaló, hogy a mardekárosok jobb bánásmódban részesülnek nálunk – Ron arca elsötétült az undortól.

– Biztos vagy benne, hogy Perselus velük volt? – szakította félbe Harry.

– Igen. Miért is ne lett volna ott? Mindig is tudtam, hogy a mardekárosok…

– Fogd már be! – kiáltotta Harry. Ron arca elfehéredett, ahogy leesett neki, mi zavarja Harryt.

– Ugyan, Quietus, nem úgy értettem…

– Fogd be – sziszegte Harry halkabban, de nem nyugodtabban.

– Nem, nem fogom. Nem akartalak megsérteni. Én csak… gondolod hirtelen, hogy te… ő…

– Még mindig tele vagy előítélettel – préselte ki Harry a szavakat összeszorított fogai közül. – Habár, ha egy kissé elgondolkodnál, még te is megérthetnéd. – Leugrott az ágyról, és közelebb lépett Ronhoz. –Apám ELÁRULTA Mr. Malfoy főnökét a nyáron, és napokig kínozták, többek között ez a fent említett úriember. Ezután kérlek, tartsd észben ezt a tényt is! – hangja kesernyés volt a gúnytól.

– De én… – Ron csak suttogni tudott.

– Hagyd, Quietus – hallotta Harry Neville hangját – Semmi szükség rá, hogy veszekedjetek.

Harry kiegyenesedett, és kissé félvállról felelte Neville-nek:

– Így gondolod? Mert én nem. Mindazok után, amit velem és Perselusszal tett, nincs joga így beszélni róla!

– Nem tettem semmit a drágalátos apáddal! – csattant fel Ron, de szavainak fájdalmas mellékzöngéje volt.

– Nem? –Harry összehúzta a szemeit. – És mi van azzal a veszekedéssel Hermionéval, amikor az egész Griffendél ház előtt kijelentetted, hogy ő semmi más, csak egy mocskos halálfaló? Nem gondolod, hogy ez bántó? Fájdalmas? Az után a nyár után…

– De ő nem egyedül volt ott! Harry is ott volt, és Harry nem volt olyan, mint ő, és a végén meghalt! – kiabálta vissza Ron.

– Nem Perselus hibája volt. – Harry hangja hidegen csengett.

Ron lehajtotta a fejét.

– Igen, tudom. De mégis… olyan nehéz elfogadni. Azt kívánom, bárcsak ő lett volna… – Ron hirtelen elhallgatott. Harry szívét összeszorította a fájdalom.

– Ő is ezt kívánja – mondta egyszerűen, semmibe véve Ron riadt pillantását. – Ha ez a gondolat megnyugtat, ő is ugyanezt kívánja.

– De hát miért érezne így?

Most már a hálószoba összes lakója feszült figyelemmel hallgatta őket. Hirtelen Harry rádöbbent, hogy tartozik valamivel régi és jelenlegi barátainak. Semmit sem tudtak arról, mi történt a társukkal, kivéve a tényt, hogy megölték.

– Mindent nem mondhatok el nektek, mert Perselus nem szeretné, hogy sok ember tudjon az életéről és a titkairól, de egy kis részét talán… – Ron felhúzta a lábait a mellkasához, hogy Harrynek legyen elég helye leülni mellé. Néhány pillanattal később a másik három fiú is csatlakozott hozzájuk, és várakozva néztek Harryre. Ron ágya hirtelen túl kicsivé vált.

Harry elgondolkodott, tudva, hogy különösen óvatosnak kell lennie, ha nem akarja leleplezni magát.

– Akkor történt, amikor Voldemort elkapta Pottert, és meg akarta ölni. Perselus megpróbálta megmenteni. Voldemort – Harry észrevette, hogy a társai arca megrándul, ahogy a gyűlölt nevet hallják, és ez már a második alkalom volt két percen belül. – elhatározta, hogy mindkettejüket megöli, de még szörnyűbbé és fájdalmasabbá akarta tenni a kínzásukat, így egy helyre zárta őket.

A többiek pillantása ijedtté vált, végül Seamus bökte ki:

– Tudod, Harry és az apád nem voltak… túl barátságos viszonyban

– Tudjátokki okosabb volt, mint gondolta – tette hozzá Dean. Ron elnyomott egy félmosolyt, és Harry ajkai is megrándultak, ahogy eszébe jutott, mit is érzett akkor, mikor rájött, kivel van egy cellában.

– Igen, tudom. Perselus elmondta – Harry komolyan bólintott Seamus felé. – De Tudjátokkinek más szándékai is voltak azzal, hogy összezárta őket. És napokig együtt voltak… kivéve, amikor kínozták őket.

A fiúk rémülten hördültek fel.

– Úgy érted, megverték? –kérdezte Dean.

– Igen. Leggyakrabban átkokkal, de volt, hogy fizikálisan is bántalmazták őket.

– Harryt… megverték? – Ron hangja alig volt több mint egy suttogás.

– Nemcsak megverték, és nemcsak őt. És ezek alatt a napok alatt közelebb kerültek egymáshoz, és tisztelni kezdték egymást.

– Piton tisztelte Harryt? – a gondolat még Neville-nek is sok volt.

– Azt hiszem, nem érthetjük a helyzetüket, amíg mi nem élünk át hasonlót. De Perselus valami pszichológiai tényezők hatásának tartja. Tisztelet, törődés, kötődés gyakran születik hasonló helyzetekben. Így aztán valahogy kibékültek. Vol… Tudjátokki ezzel elérte a célját.

– Állj! Nem értem – mondta Neville, és a többiek egyetértően bólogattak.

Harry mélyet lélegzett.

– Voldemort a kezdetektől tudta, hogy egy ilyen helyzetben mindenképpen közel kerülnek egymáshoz. Ezért tette őket ugyanabba a cellába. Amikor a terve működni kezdett, ellenük használta fel. Egymás kínzásával zsarolta őket.

– A rohadék… – nyögött Ron és Harry halványan mosolygott.

– Perselus Voldemortot a Legnagyobb Rohadéknak hívja…

– De akkor miért csatlakozott hozzá? – kérdezte Seamus.

– Nem hinném, hogy ez rád tartozik – vágott vissza Harry.

– Jól van, na – visszakozott Seamus. – Én csak… de ha gyűlöli őt, akkor miért… szóval.

– Tudjátokki megölte a szerelmét, és később az öccsét is.

Csönd.

– Az öccse volt az a srác, aki mindenkin túltett ebben a században, nem? – mondta Ron.

– Honnan tudod? – nézett Harry rá. Ron vállat vont.

– Binns óráiról. És Percy látta az aktáit a minisztériumban. Maximális eredménnyel tette le az RBF-jeit és a RAVASZ-ait.

– Maximális eredménnyel? – kiáltott fel Neville – Ez lehetetlen. Senki nem szerezhet maximális eredményeket ezeken a vizsgákon.

– Kivéve őt – mondta Harry és Quietus naplójára gondolt. Apja is meglepődött, amikor megtudta az eredményeit. Neville-nek igaza volt. Senkinek nem voltak hasonló jegyei a legutóbbi évszázadban. Talán persze Dumbledore-nak, de ő 150 évvel ezelőtt vizsgázott le… – és persze Dumbledore-t – tette hozzá.

– Mardekáros volt? – kérdezte Dean.

– Dumbledore? – kérdezett vissza Harry, és Dean morgott valamit a bajsza alatt, ami nagyon erőteljesen „hülyé"-nek hangzott. Seamus vigyorgott.

Harry jókedvűen rázta meg a fejét – Nem, Quietus hollóhátas volt.

– Csodálkozom, hogy a Teszlek Süveg téged nem a Hollóhátba tett – mondta Neville – Sokkal jobban illenél oda. De a Süveg még csak nem is gondolkodott.

Harry vállat vont.

– Dumbledore azt mondta, Piton professzor hozta vissza Harryt… onnan – tért vissza Ron a félbeszakadt beszélgetéshez.

– Igen. – mondta Harry. – Perselus megpróbálta megmenteni egy teljesen reménytelen helyzetben egy tökéletesen őrzött börtönből. Majdnem sikerült is. De ellenségeik létszámfölényben voltak, és megölték Pottert, amikor az szembeszállt a dementorokkal. Perselus úgy cipelte vissza a karjában a Roxfortba. Teljesen ki volt borulva. Ha én nem lettem volna, nem biztos, hogy túléli – fejezte be Harry.

– És mit… tett vele Malfoy? – kérdezte Seamus óvatosan.

– Fizikailag kínozta – válaszolta Harry, nem részletezve tovább – Habár unokatestvérek és barátok voltak több mint húsz évig, és ő Draco Malfoy keresztapja.

– Ez azt jelenti, hogy Malfoy rokona vagy? – hökkent meg Dean.

– Igen azt, de még én is rokona vagyok a Malfoy családnak – sietett Neville Harry segítségére. – Tudjátok, az aranyvérű mánia…

– Engem nem hat meg túlságosan – mondta Harry. – Ki nem állhatom azt a beképzelt seggfejet. Nem is szólva arról, ahogy Perselusszal viselkedik …

Neville izgatottan ragadta meg Harry kezeit.

– És hogyan… viselte apád azt a tényt, hogy az igazgató az ő kínzója volt? Hogyan mehet vele bárhova is?

– Gyakran nem azt tesszük, amit szeretnénk, Mr. Longbottom, hanem azt, amit kell. – Perselus hangja fáradt volt, de Harry szíve egyből hatalmasat dobbant. Talpra ugrott, szemei megkönnyebbüléstől és örömtől csillogtak.

– Visszajöttél!

– Természetesen – forgatta a szemét Perselus. – És a beszélgetésnek vége. Ágyba! Mindenki! Quiet, te gyere velem egy kicsit, kérlek.

Harry belebújt a papucsába, és követte a magas férfit a klubhelyiségbe, amíg a többiek szófogadóan visszatértek az ágyaikba.

– Kérlek, ne vegyél el pontokat! – suttogta Harry Pitonnak, amikor lefelé haladtak a csigalépcsőn.

– Nem állt szándékomban – mondta Perselus. Amikor a klubhelyiségbe érkeztek komoly arckifejezéssel fordult Harry felé. – Mit mondtál nekik?

– Miről? – kérdezte Harry.

– Rólam. És Malfoyról.

Perselus mérges volt.

– Semmi részleteset. Kérdeztek… Harryről – motyogta. – Muszáj volt mondanom valamit. Mit akart tőled Malfoy? – váltott témát.

Piton gúnyosan mosolygott.

– Csak néhány baráti tanácsot adni, hogyan viselkedjem, aztán megfenyegetett…

Harry a vállára tette a kezét. Találkozott a pillantásuk. Megdöbbent, amikor észrevette, hogy nem sokkal alacsonyabb Perselusnál.

– Túléljük.

– Meg akarnak ölni minket, mégpedig a halálfalók teljes gyülekezete előtt, hogy megmutassák, mi lesz az árulók sorsa, Quiet.

– De Malfoy nem vitt Voldemort elé! – suttogta Harry.

– Azt mondta, Voldemortnak van ideje. Június végén el kell hagynom az iskolát. Majd akkor elfognak. Nem akarják veszélyeztetni Malfoy igazgatói pozícióját.

– Szóval, amíg az iskolában vagyunk, addig biztonságban lehetünk – vonta le a következtetést Harry.

– Nem tudom – Perselus arckifejezése bizonytalanná vált. – Volt valami Malfoy viselkedésében… Hazudott. Legyél NAGYON óvatos!

Harry csöndesen bólintott.

– És most ágyba! – Perselus gyorsan belekócolt Harry hajába. – Aludj jól.

Harry nem akart visszatérni a hálóterembe, ezért inkább a fürdőbe ment, és leült a padra, ahová a talárjaikat szokták tenni, hogy gondolkodjon.

Szóval Voldemort megint el akarja kapni. Talán… ez lesz az a lehetőség, amikor szembenézhet vele, feláldozhatja magát, és megmentheti a varázslóvilágot ettől a szörnyetegtől.

De nem akart meghalni. Nem akarta feláldozni az életét. Hiszen még csak tizenöt éves!

Harry a falnak dőlt, és elöntötte a kétségbeesés.

Soha nem akarta ezt a sorsot. Egy normális, teljesen hétköznapi életet akart, normálisat, a szokásos fájdalmakkal, csalódásokkal, semmi egyebet.

Élni akart. Kétségbeesetten akart élni, habár nem mindenáron, de mégis…

A fürdőszoba fala jeges volt a háta mögött, a vékony pizsamában teljesen átfázott, és úgy érezte, hogy ég a bőre. Dideregni kezdett, de nem törődött vele.

Minden olyan távolinak és idegennek tűnt. Annyira szürreálisnak.

Hát nem szenvedett eleget a nyáron? Az elmúlt 15 évben?

A pad egy kicsit megingott. Harry felemelte a fejét a térdeiről és a másik fiú felé fordult, aki leült mellé.

– Mit akarsz, Weasley? – kérdezte, de hangja túl rekedt volt ahhoz, hogy élesnek hangozzon.

– Nem jöttél vissza. Féltem, hogy…

– Féltél! – hördült fel gúnyosan Harry.

– Igen, részben – Ron a nedves padlóra fordította a tekintetét – És csak… szerettem volna… – nem tudta folytatni.

– Nyögd már ki! – mondta Harry türelmetlenül.

– Mit akart Malfoy Piton professzortól? Megfenyegette?

Harry nem válaszolt, csak hidegen nézett rá.

– Nézd. Látom, hogy ki vagy bukva… – próbálkozott Ron.

– Nem a te dolgod – Harry hangja még hidegebb lett.

– Igen… de nem. Nézd… – Ron nyilvánvalóan zavarban volt. Harry mérges lett és fel akart állni. – Ne! Várj, kérlek, csak egy pillanatra.

A hangjából áradó kétségbeesés Harryt megállította a mozdulat közben. Visszahuppant a padra.

– Rendben. De csak most. Beszélj.

– Jó. Nézd. Az apád kém volt. Ez nem azt jelenti, hogy Tudodki bosszút akar állni rajta? Anya beszélt a… rokonainkról. Galvanyékról. Azt mondta, hogy Tudod…. Vol-Voldemort – Ron megállt egy pillanatra – megölte a gyerekeiket, hogy elrettentse a többieket a kémkedéstől. Ez… – megint abbahagyta – Ez azt jelenti, hogy most téged, vagyis benneteket is el akar kapni…

– Pontosan – mondta Harry és felállt. Nem akarta folytatni a beszélgetést.

– De már egyszer elkapott, nem? – Ron tovább folytatta, és szintén felállt. – Megpróbált már megölni, nem? Ő tehet a sebeidről, nem igaz?

Harry megfordult, elkapta Ron pizsamáját, és az arcába sziszegte.

– Ez nem a te dolgod, Weasley!

– Én csak bocsánatot akartam kérni, mert ha Tudodki… – hadarta.

– Bárki is tehet a sebhelyeimről, nem állt jogodban kínozni engem. Miért gondolod, hogy ha _csak _balesetem volt, kisebb a felelősséged? – Harry hirtelen túl gyengének érezte magát a további vitához. – Soha nem adtál lehetőséget, hogy bizonyíthassak. Az első pillanattól kezdve gyűlöltél, csak azért, mert az apámat is utáltad. Még mindig gyűlölsz engem, minket, és ha most beismerem, hogy Voldemort tehet a sebhelyeimről, még inkább gyűlölni fogsz, csak mert mi túléltük és Potter nem.

– Nem gyűlöllek! – kiáltott vissza Ron.

– Csak azért jöttél, hogy megnyugtasd a lelkiismereted – mondta Harry, és a hangja hirtelen gyengévé vált. – Mindent megteszel, hogy megnyugtasd magad, Weasley. Nem miattam bánod, amit tettél, hanem magad miatt, hiszen majdnem gyilkossá váltál. Nem kedvelsz jobban, mint azelőtt, soha nem próbáltál megérteni engem vagy Perselust. Éppen ellenkezőleg, még mindig okokat keresel, hogy továbbra is gyűlölhess minket. És most mentségeket keresel arra, amit tettél. De nem fogsz találni. Perselus sok-sok éve már a világos oldalon áll. Dumbledore kémje volt már az előző háborúban is. Még Potter bőrét is mindig megpróbálta menteni… nem, ez nem fontos. Ami pedig engem illet, én soha nem voltam sötét varázsló. Soha nem tettem semmit ellened. Soha nem akartam elvenni a barátnőd. Csak azt akartam, hogy hagyjál békén – fejezte be, és határozottan indult az ajtó felé.

– Meg tudod bocsátani, amit tettem? – kérdezte Ron halkan mögötte.

– Megbocsátok, ha a bocsánatkérésed több lesz, mint egy gyenge kísérlet, hogy magadat igazold! – nézett vissza Harry, és elhagyta a szobát.

* * *

Harry megint kicsit hátramaradt bájitaltan után, hogy néhány szót válthasson Perselusszal. Ilyenkor nem beszéltek semmi fontosról, leggyakrabban Harry tanulmányairól tárgyaltak. 

– Még mindig nem tudok megidézni egy rendes Patrónust – vigyorgott, és a professzorra kacsintott. – De Hermione segítségével megtanultam előidézni egy ezüstös ködöt és még Figg professzor is azt mondta, hogy egy ötödévestől ez elfogadható eredmény.

Igaz volt. Hermionénak valahogy sikerült büntetőmunkát szereznie átváltoztatástanon, és McGalagony rájuk parancsolt, hogy ebéd után takarítsák fel az átváltoztatás tantermet, miközben ő a papírmunkákat intézi az irodában. Harrynek gyanús volt, hogy a múltban McGalagony soha nem adott ilyen büntetőmunkákat, de később Perselus megmagyarázta, hogy a tanárok megpróbálnak könnyíteni a súlyon, ami a tanulók vállára nehezedik, leggyakrabban úgy, hogy hasonló büntetőmunkákat adnak nekik.

Később Harry megfigyelte a professzorokat és rájött, hogy Perselusnak igaza van. Ahelyett, hogy pontokat vontak volna le, inkább büntetőmunkákat adtak, és Frics különösen elégedett volt: az iskola soha nem volt olyan tiszta, mint ezekben az időkben.

Három büntetőmunka Hermionéval elég volt, hogy megtanulja hogyan NEM lehet megidézni egy teljes Patrónust, csak a szokásos szürkés ködöt, amit a társai is produkáltak.

– És az egyéb tárgyak? – tekintett rá Perselus.

– Binns a szokásos…

– Professzor Binns, Quiet!

– Ja – vigyorgott Harry. – Az átváltoztatástan elég jól megy, számmisztika…

– Vector professzor azt mondta, hogy te vagy a legjobb Mr. Boot és Miss Granger mellet – mosolygott Piton büszkén.

Harry elpirult.

– Talán – vont vállat. – Flitwick professzor visszatért az emlékezetmódosító bűbájokhoz – váltott témát. – Írtam már a bűbáj semlegesítéséről és a gyógyító eljárásokról. Flitwick professzor kiválót adott rá, habár azt tanácsolta, hogy végezzek kutatásokat a részleges emlékezetvesztés terén is – tudod, Neville írt erről – mondta Harry elgondolkodva.

– És mit találtál? Lehetséges visszahelyezni az elveszett emlékeket? – kérdezte Perselus érdeklődve.

– Nem, nem mindig. – Harry felsóhajtott. – Van néhány körülmény… A legegyszerűbb az az eset, amikor az szünteti meg az emlékezetmódosító bűbájt, aki létrehozta. Az átkozó majdnem mindig megtörheti a bűbájt, hacsak nem rosszul végezte, például ha hibás vagy idegen pálcával végezte, vagy nem koncentrált eléggé… Normális esetben a gyógyítók is helyrehozzák a problémát. De az elrontott bűbájok általában visszafordíthatatlanok…

Megszólalt a csengő.

– Rendben, Quietus. Most menj. Ebédnél találkozunk – Perselus felállt és kitessékelte Harryt.

Harry nem jutott túl messzire. Miután elérte a második sarkot…

– _Impedimenta_! – suttogta valaki. Harry arcra vágódott, de pálcája máris a kezében volt. Elgördült a lehetséges következő átok elöl, a pálcáját az előbbi varázslat irányába tartotta és másik átkot küldött abba az irányba.

– _Capitulatus_!

Egy pálca röppent felé a levegőben, míg a tulajdonosa fájdalmas kiáltással próbálta elkapni.

– _Petrificus_ _Totalis_ – mondta Harry a következő átkot, és az elorzott pálcát saját mellkasára irányította. – _Finite_ _Incantatem_.

Ahogy az Impedimenta elvesztette a hatását, talpra ugrott és a következő pillanatban már a csuklyás figura mellett térdelt. Lefejtette a csuklyát az idegen arcáról… Zabini volt.

Hirtelen minden a helyére került.

– Te támadtad meg Seamust novemberben, nem? – kérdezte.

– Draco mondta… Azt parancsolta, hogy tegyem meg – nyöszörögte Zabini – nem az én ötletem volt…

– Mondhattál volna nemet! – sziszegte Harry – Azt kellett volna mondanod, hogy nem!

– De… de… megfenyegetett, hogy megveret…

– Volt más választásod is, Zabini. MINDIG van más választás. Megvédtelek… – nem tudta folytatni. Egy pálca nyomódott a nyakához, és hirtelen meghallott egy hideg hangot:

– Tedd le a pálcád, Piton.

Harry engedelmeskedett.

– Állj fel.

Felállt.

– Fordulj meg. Lassan.

Harry nem igazán akart szemtől-szembe kerülni Lucius Malfoyjal, de nem tudott mit tenni.

– Mit gondolsz, mit csinálsz? Embereket támadsz meg üres folyosókon?

– Nem, ez csak… – kezdte Harry, de nem tudta folytatni.

– Nem ez az első alkalom, ugye? – kérdezte Malfoy kötekedve. Harry elvörösödött mérgében.

– Nem. Én…

– Szóval tagadod!

– Nem, én csak…

– Nos, valóban nem szükséges beismerned. Elkaptalak, és itt a bizonyíték. _Invito_! – Malfoy Harry pálcájára mutatott a sajátjával és az a kezébe röpült. Malfoy felemelte a sajátját, Harryére szegezve. – _Priori_ _Incantatem_.

Valami, ami olyan volt, mint egy kőszobor bújt ki belőle, ott, ahol a két pálca találkozott, és úgy nézett ki, mintha szürke füstből állt volna. Harry nem rettent meg: már látta a Priori Incantatem varázslatot a kviddics világkupán két évvel ezelőtt.

– Gyerekes trükk, Piton – vigyorgott rá Malfoy. – Többet vártam volna egy Pitontól. Saját kezeiddel akartad megverni, miután megdermesztetted?

– NEM! – kiáltotta Harry – Én csak azt akartam…

– _Silencio_ – Harry dühösen összehúzta a szemöldökét, de egy szót sem tudott szólni. – És harminc pont a Griffendéltől a szemtelenségért. És harminc pont azért, mert megtámadtad egy tanulótársadat, húsz pont azért, mert ellógtál óráról, és egy hét büntetőmunka a mi… hmm… mondjuk így: háztájőrzőnkkel és az állataival. És a felügyelő bizottság következő ülésén javasolni fogom eltávolításodat, és elmehetsz te is az… apáddal… – Malfoy ördögien mosolygott – habár nem tudom milyen messzire értek… Most menj. Biztos vagyok, hogy társaid büszkék lesznek az… eredményeidre.

Visszanyomta a pálcát Harry kezeibe, és megragadta Zabini vállát.

– Állj fel, fiú. Meglátogatjuk a kórházi szárnyat.

Harry merev tekintettel bámult utánuk. Úgy érezte, mintha az életét szakították volna el tőle. Ki fogják rúgni. Az igaz, hogy amióta Dumbledore elhagyta, a Roxfort már nem volt az otthona, de a barátai… a tanárai… és megint mindent újra kell kezdenie… Remegő kezekkel tette vissza pálcáját az övébe és néhány lépett néhányat. Fájt a bal lába. Talán Zabini Impedimentája miatt sérült meg, talán az utána következő esésben. Nem tudta, de nem is érdekelte. Felsóhajtott, és bicegve indult a sötét varázslatok kivédése tanterem felé.

* * *

Legnagyobb meglepetésére, senki sem hibáztatta az elvesztett pontokért. Nyolcvan pontot vesztett délelőtt, de több mint százhúszat szerzett az elmúlt hetekben, másrészről pedig mindenki eléggé gyűlölte az igazgatót ahhoz, hogy Harry mellé álljon. Perselus azonban nem tűnt úgy, mintha hinne a történetben, és alaposan kikérdezte. 

Harry éppen végzett az ebéddel, amikor egy erős kar megragadta a vállait olyan erősen, hogy felszisszent a fájdalomtól. Perselus szorítása lanyhult ugyan, de nem engedte el.

– Úgy gondolom, van egy kis beszélgetnivalónk – közölte Harryvel, egy jeges pillantást vetett a társaira, azzal gyakorlatilag kivonszolta a nagyteremből – Mit csináltál, te őrült? – kérdezte mérgesen, amint kiértek a folyosóra.

Harry vállat vont, és elkezdte mesélni a reggeli eseményeket az után, hogy elhagyta a bájitaltan termet. Perselus nem tűnt nyugodtabbnak. Szemei villogtak, és arcvonásai gúnyosan eltorzultak. Ahogy Harry odáig ért, hogy a Petrificus Totalust használta Zabini ellen, Piton félbeszakította.

– De nem volt rá szükség, hogy Zabinit péppé verd! – rázta meg Harryt mérgesen. – Miért tetted?

– Nem tettem! – kiabált vissza Harry.

– Ne hazudj nekem! Meglátogattam Zabinit a kórházi szárnyban! Nem tud járni! Monoklija van és eltörtek a bordái! Azt mondta…

Harry szörnyen elsápadt.

– Te… mit…?

– Láttam őt. Azt mondta, csak viccelni akart veled, mire te megtámadtad.

– De…

– Hogyan tehetted?

– Én nem…

– Ez megbocsáthatatlan, Quiet. Én…

Harry úgy érezte, mintha vörös fátyol ereszkedett volna a szemei elé, a helyzet olyannyira a reggeli eseményekre emlékeztette. Ökölbe szorította kezét maga mellett tehetetlen dühében. Aztán lábujjhegyre emelkedett, hogy olyan magas legyen, mint nagybátyja, úgy mondta, egyenesen a szemébe: – Semmivel sem vagy jobb, mint Malfoy. Nem én voltam, hát nem érted? Még csak nem is értem hozzá! Miután ledermesztettem, Malfoy hátba támadott, elvette a pálcámat, üvöltözött velem, levont nyolcvan pontot, adott egy hét büntetőmunkát, és végül megfenyegetett, hogy kirúgnak a Roxfortból, és egy mondatot sem mondhattam, mert meg sem hallgatott! De tőle elfogadom, mert nem érdekel és nem is vártam mást! De tőled! – Harry szemei szinte villámlottak. – Hogy gondolhatod, hogy megtámadtam egy másik tanulót! Hogy teheted azt, hogy félbeszakítasz, és anélkül vonsz le következtetéseket, hogy végighallgattál volna! Tőled többet vártam! – Ezzel Harry megfordult, és eltűnt az árnyékos folyosón, mielőtt Perselus válaszolhatott volna.

– Quiet! – hallotta Harry a kiáltását, de nem törődött vele. Fájt, rettenetesen fájt Perselusnak ez az árulása. Hogyan hihette el ezt róla? Miért nem kérdezte meg, mielőtt ítélkezett volna?

De leginkább: hogyan hihette el?

Hogyan?

Annyira ideges volt, hogy fájdalom mart belé: a gyomra, ismét. Legörnyedt, hogy gyorsabban elmúljon a fájdalom, és megpróbált lassan lélegezni.

Most teljesen egyedül érezte magát. Teljesen és végérvényesen egyedül és fázott, és félt… és…

Megszólalt a csengő. Kezdődnek a délutáni órák, aztán meg a büntetőmunka…

Az asztronómiaóra úgy tűnt, soha nem ér véget. Mindig is utálta az elméleti asztronómiát, túl unalmas volt a gyakorlati órákhoz képest.

Miután a professzor befejezte, azonnal kisietett a teremből. Látta, hogy a tanár valamit akar neki mondani, de Harry nem igazán volt kíváncsi rá, hogy mit üzen nevelőapja. Nem akart beszélni Perselusszal, most még nem. Túl csalódott és mérges volt ahhoz, hogy megkockáztasson egy beszélgetést.

Holnap. Majd holnap meglátogatja. De nem ma. Van ideje.

A legelső kötelező szilenciumon elkészítette a házi feladatait, aztán kimentette magát, hogy el kell mennie a büntetőmunka miatt. McGalagony, aki éppen rájuk felügyelt, minden különösebb kérdezősködés, vagy szidalom nélkül elengedte. Harrynek ez csak pluszban rosszul esett: még házvezető tanára sem hitte el Malfoy sztoriját, csak Perselus Piton, az ő nagy, tiszta ítélőképességével és kiemelkedő bölcsességével!

Ó, a régi reflexek…

Visszament a Griffendél toronyba, hogy ruhát váltson. Felkapott egy vízhatlan csizmát és egy esőkabátot – napok óta szakadt – majd megindult Hagrid kunyhója felé. Ott aztán megkapta a takarítóeszközöket (mivel természetesen varázslat nélkül kellett kipucolni az ólat), és hozzáfogott a munkához.

Nem igazán tudta hogyan kezdje. Az istálló tele volt piszokkal és bűzlött, ez hagyján, de az udvara… inkább tűnt mocsárnak, mint szilárd talajnak, és csak csúszkálni és támolyogni tudott rajta.

Tíz percen belül nedves és koszos lett.

Újabb tíz perc múlva úgy érezte, hogy ez a munka sosem fog véget érni. Minden fordulóval több sarat vitt be a csizmájával, mint amennyi kosz kivitt. Nem próbált varázslatot használni: pálcája ideiglenesen Hagridnál volt letéve, és ha valaki rájönne, hogy van másik pálcája is… Harry Potteré… Nem. Ez szóba se jöhetett. A következmények túl komolyak lettek volna.

Sóhajtott, és folytatta a vég nélküli küzdelmet. Éppen a trágyát lapátolta a talicskára, amikor kinyílt az ajtó.

– Nem kell egy kis segítség? – ragadta ki Hagrid hangja keserű gondolataiból.

Harry elejtette a lapátot, és az erdőkerülő felé fordult.

– Csak nem… – kezdte, de megállt. Hagrid Leah-t küldte be az istállóba – Mit csinálsz itt? – kérdezte ingerülten.

– Ugyanazt, amit te – csattant fel a lány mérgesen.

Harry gyanakodva ráncolta össze a homlokát.

– Ki adta…?

Leah karba tette a kezét, és végigmérte.

– A drágalátos apád – mondta.

Néhány percig csak néztek egymásra, a feszültség szinte tapintható volt a levegőben. Végül Harry nagyot nyelt.

– Rendben. Melyik részét szeretnéd a munkának? Lapátolni, vagy kihordani?

– Kihordani. – mondta Leah, és undorral húzta fel az orrát – Nem állhatom ezt a szagot.

Harry vigyorgott. A lány a munka nehezebb részét választotta, de ő megkérdezte, nem szólhat semmit… Habár a segítségével a munka jelentősen gyorsabb volt.

Ő tehát lapátolt, aztán kicipelte a dézsákat az ajtóhoz, ahol Leah megragadta őket, és kiürítette a tartalmukat.

Fél óra múlva a lány megszólalt.

– Fáradt vagyok. Nem állhatnák meg egy kicsit?

Harry buzgón egyetértett, ő is ki volt merülve.

– Azt hiszem, megtehetjük – mondta, és meglódította a lapátot. Nem volt hely, ahová leülhettek volna, így nekidőltek a falnak pihenésképpen.

– Tudod, nem vagyok mérges rád – mondta Leah váratlanul, szemeivel állhatatosan a földet figyelve. – Én csak…

– Tudom – mosolygott Harry – Apa úgy gondolja, Tudodki el akar rabolni…

– Hogy bosszút álljon rajta? – kérdezte Leah, haját a fülei mögé igazítva, és Harryre nézett.

Mintha egy pillanatra túl nagy lett volna a meleg az istállóban.

– Ühüm – mondta, és megkísérelt egy mosolyt. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy jól sikerült.

– De… miért gyanúsítottál engem?

Harry zavartan dörzsölte a nyakát.

– Én… mindenkit gyanúsítottam.

– Mindig Grangerrel voltál. Őt miért nem gyanúsítottad?

A kérdés nyilvánvaló volt. A válasz is. Mindazonáltal Harry nem tudta mit mondjon. A titka túl fontos volt ahhoz, hogy kiadja, csak azért, mert…

– Őt is gyanúsítottam. De csak a könyvtárban voltunk együtt. És nem volt túl valószínű, hogy sikerült volna elrabolnia az iskolából – talált végül egy elfogadható kifogást.

Leah bólintott.

– Értem – mosolygott, és egy csokibékát halászott ki a táskájából – Kérsz egyet?

Ahogy Harry a csokoládéra nézett, a gyomra megkordult. Leah vigyorgott.

– Ezt vehetem igennek?

– Veheted – nyögte ki valahogy Harry. Rettenetesen izgult, és izzadt a tenyere.

A lány lassan bontotta ki a csomagolást. Amikor megtalálta benne a kártyát, kirángatta.

– Ó – kiáltott fel meglepetten – Soha nem láttam még ezt a kártyát! Habár az arca mintha ismerős lenne… – csodálkozott.

Harry érdeklődéssel nézett rá, de nem ért a kártyához.

– Ki van rajta?

– Saevus Malignus Noblestone – olvasta fennhangon. – Soha nem hallottam még ezt a nevet!

Harry megrázta a fejét.

– Seavus Malignus? De hát ő a Véres Báró! Megnézhetném?

Leah egy darab csokit tömött a szájába.

– Parancsolj.

Harry megragadta a lapot, hogy megnézze a rajta lévő alakot.

De nem volt ideje, hogy felismerje. Hirtelen úgy érezte, mintha a köldökénél fogva megrántották volna egy nagy kampóval: lábai elhagyták a talajt, egyre gyorsult, szél süvöltött a fülébe és színek örvénylettek körülötte.

Egy zsupszkulcs, gondolta rémülten.

Lábai nagy csattanással keményen értek földet. A becsapódástól egyensúlyát vesztette, és hanyatt esett. Még érezte, hogy feje valami szilárd, éles tárgynak csapódik, és elönti a vér, de aztán minden elsötétedett.

* * *

Perselus mérges volt magára. Számtalan alkalommal próbálta elkapni Harryt ezen a napon, de a fiú nyilvánvalóan eltökélte, hogy elkerüli őt, és egyszerűen képtelen volt utolérni. 

És igazat adott Harrynek. Viselkedése elfogadhatatlan volt, sőt, megbocsáthatatlan. Megvádolta a fiút, mielőtt utánagondolt volna, és még csak nem is adott esélyt, hogy kimagyarázza magát. Úgy viselkedett, mint egy dühöngő idióta, a helyett a józan felnőtt helyett, akinek mindig tartotta magát.

Mi van, ha emiatt elveszti Harryt? Ha elvesztette Harry bizalmát és szeretetét?

Megijedt. De kénytelen volt a hülye büntetőmunkákat felügyelni, és az óráit megtartani. Amikor vacsorázni ment, Harry nem volt ott. Majdnem megállt a szíve. Harry kihagyott egy étkezést, csak mert ő hülye volt! Ez érthető, persze, de Harry túl gyenge még ahhoz, hogy ne egyen. Túl gyenge, túl vékony, túl beteg – habár a fiú mindig tagadta…

Rettentő nehéz volt emellett az önelégülten mosolygó mellett ülni – amellett az idióta mellet, aki ezt az egész bajt a nyakára hozta, aki miatt összeveszett az egyetlen emberrel, akit szeretett – és úgy tenni, mintha minden rendben lenne. Időről-időre a Griffendél asztala felé tekintett, hogy lássa, ha Harry megérkezik. De fiú nem tűnt fel, és Perselus nem játszott tovább. Megkereste szemével Hermionét, és megnyugodott, amikor látta, hogy ő is nyugodt. A lány biztos tudja, hol van Harry.

– Büntetőmunka – mondta Hermione, amikor sikerült megkérdeznie vacsora után. – Az igazgató egy hét büntetőmunkát adott neki Hagriddal.

– Ó, értem – Perselus elnyomott egy félmosolyt.

Megkönnyebbülten tért vissza az irodájába, hogy befejezzen néhány főzetet a gyengélkedő számára, és hogy kiegészítse a listát a hiányzó hozzávalókról a közelgő RBF vizsgákra.

Már egészen késő volt, amikor befejezte a munkát. Éppen elindult a Mardekár klubhelyiségébe, hogy ellenőrizze a tanulókat, akik nem mentek még a hálószobákba, de amint elhagyta az irodáját és megindult a Mardekár klubhelyisége felé, erős kényszert érzett, hogy hazamenjen. Csak egy pillanatra, győzködték az ösztönei.

Engedelmeskedett nekik. Gyorsan, mert nem akart balhét Malfoyjal, visszasietett a lakosztályába, és megérintette a fehér pöttyöt az ajtó mellett.

A nappaliban sötét volt, és csönd, hiszen mindig eloltotta a fáklyákat, ha elhagyta a szobát, és most már nem lakott itt Harry, hogy fényt gyújtson. Egy gyors pálcamozdulattal fellobbantotta őket, és körbenézett. Minden rendben volt. Semmi szokatlan, gondolta, és vállat vont miközben megfordult, hogy elhagyja a szobát.

De valami megfogta a szemét.

Valami nagyon rossz. Valami NAGYON szokatlan.

Gombócot érzett a torkában, amikor körbenézett. Szeme újra végigfutott mindenen. Tűz – kioltva. Kandallópárkány – a megszokott fotók. Székek, kanapé – üres. Ajtók – nyitva, a szobák mögötte – üresek.

– Paranoiás lettem – gondolta magában. Mennie kellet. Elég késő volt már.

Késő.

KÉSŐ!

Az óra. Harry karácsonyi ajándéka a kandalló fölött.

Odatámolygott, és megragadta a széket, hogy ne rogyjon össze a rémülettől.

Az óra mutatói általában az otthonra (Perselus) és a barátokra (Harry) mutattak. Most a mutatók ijesztően szokatlan helyzetben voltak.

Otthon – Perselusé.

LR – A Legnagyobb Rohadék – Harryé.

* * *

Következő: a fordítóktól függ, őket kell zargatni :-) 


	19. Chapter 19

**Fordította: Enelen**

**Átnézte: enahma**

**

* * *

19. fejezet – Árulás**

* * *

Perselus annyira megdöbbent, hogy hosszú, túlságosan hosszú percekig meg se tudott mozdulni. A szíve vadul vert a mellkasában és gondolatban azt számolgatta, vajon mikor rabolhatták el Harryt.

Most mit tegyen?

Hogyan segíthet?

A válasz egyszerű volt, és teljesen nyilvánvaló, úgyhogy gyorsan egy maréknyi hopp-port dobott a tűzre.

– Black kúria – mondta rekedten. Még egy pillanat és beszélhet Dumbledore-ral, nyugtatgatta magát. Dumbledore majd megmondja, hogyan mentsék meg a fiút…

Halk pukkanás hallatszott és Lupin feje jelent meg a tűzben.

– Szia, Perselus. Mi történt? – kérdezte. Látszott rajta, hogy fáradt.

– Hívd ide Dumbledore-t. Harryt elrabolták.

A férfi arcán a fáradtság átadta helyét az aggodalomnak.

– Albus nincs itt. Fogalmam sincs, hol lehet, vagy hogy mikor jön vissza.

Perselus ökölbe szorította kezét tehetetlen dühében, és belerúgott egy útjában álló székbe. – A rohadt életbe!

Lupin figyelte, ahogy a férfi lassan összeszedi magát, és megpróbál értelmesen gondolkodni.

– Más valaki? – kérdezte végül Piton.

– Csak én vagyok itt és Anne, Perselus. Három órája több támadás is volt. Halálfalók megtámadtak néhány olyan mugli családot, akiknek varázsló gyermekeik vannak. Sokan meghaltak, a minisztérium tehetetlen, úgyhogy a Rend elment, hogy segítsen… – Lupin arckifejezése elárulta, hogy ő is kétségbe van esve. – Engem is csak azért hagytak itt, hogy vigyázzak Anne-re, és fogadjam a hívásokat…

Perselus az utolsó mondatot már nem is hallotta. Térdre esett, és tenyerébe temette az arcát. A fejében egymást kergették a gondolatok, miközben megpróbált valami használható tervet kigondolni Harry kiszabadítására, vagy hogy legalább a közelébe jusson… Nem látta Lupin elgondolkodó arcát sem. Aztán hirtelen talpra ugrott, és kiviharzott a szobából, magára hagyva a meglepett Lupint. Volt kollégája már éppen indult, hogy kövesse, mikor a háta mögül meghallotta Anne hangját.

– Mi volt ez Remmy?

– Quietus eltűnt, és Perselus bácsi aggódik érte – magyarázta oda se figyelve. Anne szemébe nézett. – Vegyél fel valamit, Anne. Segítenem kell neki, de téged nem hagyhatlak itt egyedül. Siess! – hessegette be a kislányt a szobájába. Miközben a kislány magára kapott egy meleg köntöst, a férfi ellenőrizte a pálcáját és a személyes készletéből zsebre vágott néhány főzetet: Perselus módosított farkasölőfű főzetét. Annyira módosított, hogy talán nem is kellene farkasölőfű-főzetnek nevezni, gondolta. Perselus sok-sok napot és éjszakát töltött a tökéletesítésével, és Harry is sokat segített neki. Piton soha nem mulasztotta el megjegyezni, milyen ügyes a fiú, az Ő FIA, ahogy a professzor emlegette. Lupin megrázta a fejét. Most ne. Nincs ideje, hogy rajtuk töprengjen. Elviszi Anne-t a Roxfortba, és átadja a kislányt Minervának, aztán megkeresi Perselust, és… Itt elakadt. Fogalma sem volt, aztán mi lesz.

– Készen vagyok, Remmy. Mehetünk – ásított a kislány, és a mellkasához szorította a maciját. Siriustól kapta karácsonyra, gondolta Lupin szomorúan. Úgy látszik, a dolgok mindig csak rosszabbak lesznek… Fél kézzel magához szorította a kislányt, a másik kezével pedig felkapott egy keveset a kandallópárkányon elhelyezett virágcserépben levő csillogó porból. A tűzhöz lépett és a lángokba szórta. A lángok ragyogó zöldre váltak, és magasabbra csaptak, mint az előttük álló két alak. A férfi egyenesen belépett közéjük és elkiáltotta magát – Roxfort, Perselus Piton szobája! – ezzel eltűnt.

* * *

Miközben Lupin Anne-re várt a Black kúriában és Harry öntudatlanul hevert valahol a brit szigeteken, Perselus Piton megállt a rondán vigyorgó kőszörny előtt, és legalább ugyanolyan rondán visszavigyorgott rá.

Lehet, hogy néhány perce még nem tudta, mit tegyen, de most már kész volt a terve.

Harryt Voldemort rabolta el.

Voldemort egyik legbizalmasabb szolgája maga Lucius Malfoy, egy halálfaló, a karjára égetett ronda sötét jeggyel.

Pitonnak is volt ilyen jegye.

Elég jól ismerte Luciust. Elég jól ismerte a belső kör szokásait. És végül, de nem utolsósorban saját területén is elismert szakértőnek számított. Az igazgató irodája felé menet Piton tett egy kis kitérőt: elhozott egy kicsiny üvegcsét az irodájából, belsejében sárszerű, undorító folyadékkal. A főzetnek már csak egyetlen dologra volt szüksége, hogy működjön.

– Fényhozó – suttogta bizalmasan a szörny fülébe a sürgősségi jelszót, és egy pillanatra megborzongott a jelentésétől. Még szerencse, hogy Dumbledore nem latinul adta meg a jelszót, „Lucifer" túlságosan is hasonlítana a jelenlegi tulajdonos nevére, a többi jelentéséről már nem is beszélve…

A kőszörny átengedte a lépcsőre, és ahogy belépett, Piton gyorsan kimondta a másik jelszót is, ami az iroda ajtaját nyitotta.

– Quietus. – Tizenöt éve ez volt a belső sürgősségi jelszó, és lehetővé tette a használójának, hogy szabadon belépjen az irodába, anélkül, hogy az ott tartózkodókat bármiféle varázslat figyelmeztethetné. Ezt a jelszót senki más nem tudta, csak Dumbledore, McGalagony és Piton.

Mikor a lépcsőre lépett, Pitonnak sokszor testvére jutott eszébe – nem, nem a jelszó miatt, azt sosem használta még: hanem az égett bele emlékeibe, amikor a _halott_ Quietust felhozta ide –, és ez a gondolat szomorúsággal töltötte el. Általában, de nem most. Most erőt adott neki. Most csatába megy, Harryért, Quietus Harold Pitonért. A fiúért, aki szereti. A fiáért, akit ő is szeret.

Sem a léptei, sem a mozdulatai nem csaptak zajt. Köpenye is hangtalanul hullámzott mögötte, ahogy belépett az iroda üres külső részébe. A végletekig elszánta magát. Senki nem veheti el a fiát, soha!

Előhúzta pálcáját, és egy pillanatra megtorpant, aztán…

Egy gyors rúgással kinyitotta az ajtót, és a következő pillanatban már bent is volt, pálcáját egyenesen Malfoyra szegezte.

– Perselus? Mi a…? – voltak Malfoy meglepett szavai, de egy durva – _STUPOR_! – félbeszakította.

Malfoy az átok erejétől ájultan zuhant hátra az asztalra. Piton nem vesztegette az idejét azzal, hogy megkötözze. Előhúzta az üvegcsét, és az ezüstös hajú férfira nézett, aztán megragadta az egyik ernyedt kezet, és belevágott a kicsiny tőrrel, amit mindig magánál hordott.

Öt vércsepp a módosított százfűlé-főzetbe. Ez is csak egyetlen órára elég, mint minden más százfűlé-főzet, de ez a vér-alapú verzió lehetővé teszi számára, hogy megérezze Malfoy hívását és képes legyen rá válaszolni.

De először is – _Invito _halálfaló köpeny! – kiáltotta, és egyáltalán nem lepődött meg, mikor az egyik szekrény ajtaja hangos csattanással kivágódott, és kirepült belőle a szükséges álöltözet.

Egyetlen perc elég volt, hogy átöltözzön. Az illúzió tökéletessé tételéhez még kelkapva Malfoy pálcáját, aztán lélekszakadva elhagyta az irodát.

Senkivel nem találkozott. Az iskola kapujánál kihúzta a dugót az üvegcséből és ledöntötte a torkán az undorító folyadékot. Várt néhány pillanatot, hogy hatni kezdjen, és azonnal tudta, hogy nem tévedett. A karja, amely nyár óta általában kellemesen zsibbadt volt, most égni kezdett. Mint a régi szép időkben, gondolta gúnyosan. Feltette az álarcot, marokra fogta a köpenyt a mellkasán, és továbbsietett a hoppanállási pont felé.

* * *

Lupin McGalagony irodájának ajtaja előtt ácsorgott, de senki nem válaszolt kopogásra. Arca aggodalmat tükrözött, és hirtelen hülyén érezte magát. Minek is jött a Roxfortba? Most mit tegyen? Mielőtt bármit is tesz, biztonságba kell helyeznie Anne-t, de most, hogy Malfoy lett az igazgató, semmi más biztonságos helyet nem tudott a Roxfortban…

Bár…

– Gyere csak, Anne – szólt oda a félig alvó kislánynak. Az meg se mozdult. Lupin felsóhajtott, felkapta a bal vállára, míg jobbjával szorosan markolta a pálcáját.

Irány a Griffendél torony!

Sietős lépteinek zaja visszhangot vert az üres folyosókon. Az épület eltompultnak, halottnak, kényelmetlenül ismeretlennek tűnt. Lupin ezen teljesen megdöbbent. Két éve, amikor itt tanított, a folyosók soha nem voltak ilyen élettelenek és csendesek ilyenkor este. Éhes diákok lopakodtak a konyha felé, párocskák kutattak üres tantermek után, kis trükkmesterek idegesítették Fricset, míg a tanárok – de leginkább Perselus – a folyosókat járták, hogy elkapják őket.

És most – csend.

A Kövér Dáma várakozóan nézett rá, mikor kérte, hogy engedje be.

– Szükségem van a jelszóra, drágám. Már nem vagy tanár, úgyhogy sajnálom, de anélkül nem engedhetlek át.

– De azonnal beszélnem kell Miss Grangerrel. Sürgős. Kérlek.

– Sajnálom, de nem. Az új parancs szerint… – Lupin látta az arcán, hogy tényleg sajnálja, mégsem engedte be.

Lupin tehetetlennek érezte magát, és egyre fogyott az ideje. Most hova menjen?

– Ó, Lupin _professzor_ – hallott a háta mögül hirtelen egy gúnyos, fenyegető hangot. – Ön itt?

Lupin sarkon pördült, és szemtől szembe találta magát a vigyorgó Véres Báróval. _Pont, mint Perselus gúnyvigyora, _gondolta idegesen Lupin.

– Nem tartozik rád – morogta sötéten.

– Nem így gondolom. Láttalak Perselus szobájából kilépni. Mit kerestél ott?

Csodálatos. Már csak ez hiányzott. Egy vigyorgó, gyűlölködő, régi ellenség. A Véres Báró Black csínye óta gyűlölte őket, az összes Tekergőt, és olyasmit tett, amit egyetlen másik szellem sem (kivéve persze Hóborcot): kémkedett utánuk, és egyenesen Dumbledore-nak hordta róluk a híreket.

És amilyen szerencséje van, ő az első, akivel összefut.

– Voldemort elrabolta Quietust. Azért jöttem, hogy Perselusnak segítsek – mondta végül. – De itt van ez a kislány, és biztonságba akartam helyezni, mielőtt utánamegyek.

A szellem reakciója meglepte Lupint. A báró arcán aggodalom futott át, és szemei furcsán fényleni kezdtek.

– Az a hűtlen kölyök…

– De Quietus… – kezdte Lupin, de félbeszakították.

– Nem Quietus. Tom – mondta a szellem, és Lupin elgondolkodott, ki lehet ez a titokzatos „Tom". – Egy Noblestone-t már megölt, és most… – a Báró ravasz pillantást vetett Lupinra. Lupinnak leesett az álla. Tom! A Báró csak így egyszerűen „Tom"-ként emlegeti Voldemortot? – Mit akarsz?

A kérdés váratlanul érte Lupint.

– Ööö…

– Szóval? Igyekezz! – sürgette a Báró.

– A Griffendél torony jelszavát – nyögte ki valahogyan Lupin.

– Brevi tempore – jött az azonnali válasz. – És most siess!

Lupin azonnal engedelmeskedett a parancsnak. A Kövér Dámához fordult.

– Brevi tempore! – mondta, és a kép minden további kérdezősködés nélkül kinyílt előtte.

Lupin szinte összeesett a megkönnyebbüléstől, mikor meglátta a zsúfolt klubhelységet. Már takarodó körül járt az idő, és Perselus már mesélt neki a legújabb iskolai szabályokról, úgyhogy a diákok jelenléte meglepte, de örült neki. Lupin igazán nem szeretett volna ordítozni Hermione után, csak mert a fiúk nem mehetnek fel a lányok hálótermeibe – még Lupin sem.

– Lupin professzor! – kiáltotta valaki. – Tud valamit Quietusról?

Lupin válaszul megrázta a fejét.

– Miss Grangerrel szeretnék beszélni – mondta. A tömeg azonnal szétnyílt előtte, és ő hirtelen szembetalálta magát egy vörös szemű Hermionéval.

A diákok zaja felébresztette Anne-t.

– Hol vagyunk? – kérdezte a kislány álomittas hangon.

– Biztonságos helyen – válaszolta a férfi, és a zokogó lányra nézett. – Miss Granger, szükségem van a segítségére.

A lány megpróbálta visszafojtani a sírását, és bólintott.

– Nem kell aggódnia Quietus miatt. Itt szeretném hagyni Anne-t, mert Piton professzor és én…

– Voldemort megölte a szüleimet – a lány hangja üresnek tűnt, és rekedt volt a sírástól.

Lupin karja elgyengült a döbbenettől, és Anne kicsúszott a kezéből. De a kislány nem panaszkodott, odaszaladt a vörös hajú lányhoz és apró karjaival szorosan átölelte. Lupinhoz fordult.

– Te elmehetsz, Remmy. Szabadítsd ki Quietet. Én itt maradok vele – jelentette ki komolyan, és a szobában elhalt minden beszélgetés. Anne körülnézett. – Az én szüleimet is Voldemort ölte meg.

Hermione a vékony, törékeny test köré fonta a karját, és beletemette az arcát Anne barna hajába. A testét rázta a zokogás.

Anne szavai egy új gondolatmenetet indítottak el Lupinban. Anne! És a kúria, ahol még Siriusszal ráakadtak!

– Anne, Hermione, kérlek, keressétek meg McGalagony professzort, tudod, azt a szigorú hölgyet, és mondjátok meg neki, hogy oda mentünk, ahol téged fogságban tartottak. Segítségre lesz szükségünk. Rendben?

– Nem kell őt keresni. Pár percen belül visszajön. Elment, hogy értesítse a többi házvezető tanárt Tudjukki támadásáról. Megölte… – mondta Lavender Brown, de Lupin félbeszakította.

– Tudom. És most… – Lupin megfordult, hogy elmenjen, de akkor:

– Professzor! Hadd menjünk mi is! – a három Weasley, Seamus Finnigan és Neville Longbottom álltak előtte, elzárva az útját kifelé.

– Nem – jelentette ki Lupin határozottan. – Halálfalók ellen fogunk harcolni, sőt, egyenesen Tudjátokki ellen. Nem biztonságos…

– Tudjuk – mondta George Weasley tőle szokatlan komolysággal. – De ha maguk ketten mennek, az sem biztonságos.

– De mi felnőttek vagyunk, és elég ismerettel rendelkezünk ahhoz, hogy meg tudjuk védeni magunkat.

– Mi sem vagyunk annyira gyámoltalanok – jelentette ki Neville határozottan, de amikor Lupin kérdőn ránézett, nyelt egyet.

Lupin egy pillanatra eltöprengett.

– Tanultátok már az önvédelmi pajzsokat? Képesek vagytok pajzsot varázsolni? – kérdezte. A fiúk bólintottak.

– Figg professzor megtanított rá – mondta Fred vigyorogva. – Sőt, tudunk csinálni valami ködöt is, hogy elvakítsuk az ellenségeinket.

– Ködöt? – kérdezte Lupin döbbenten.

– A Patrónus bűbájt – sietett Seamus Fred segítségére. – És néhány alapvető védő és támadó varázslatot.

Lupin nem tudta, mit tegyen. Már nyitotta a száját, hogy elhárítsa őket, de ekkor a Kövér Dáma portréja megint kinyílt, és a Véres Báró állt az ajtóban.

– Siess Lupin! Nincs több időnk! Perselus már elment!

Lupin gondolkodás nélkül indult, és kimászott a szobából. A fiúk szorosan a nyomában.

– Ti… – fordult feléjük, de a szellem éles hangja megállította.

– Ne most! Erre nincs időnk! Siessetek a hoppanállási pontra! – mondta, és indult, hogy mutassa az utat. A fiúk rávigyorogtak volt tanárukra.

– Látja, hogy mennünk kell – mondta Fred szemtelenül, de Lupin nem válaszolt. Már a következő teendőkön töprengett, miközben teljes sebességgel szaladtak a szellem után.

– Tudtok hoppanálni? – lihegte, mikor már a külső ajtó felé szaladtak.

– Fred és én igen – lihegte vissza George – de a többiek nem tudnak.

– Van erre egy varázslat, majd azt használjuk – Lupin már fulladozott, de a Bárónak természetesen nem voltak légzési nehézségei. – Mikor elérjük a hoppanállási pontot, fogjátok rám a pálcát, és mondjátok, hogy _Alligo_. Ez a megkötöző átok egy verziója. Akkor, ha hoppanállok, ti is jöttök velem. Megértettétek?

– _Alligo_? – kérdezett vissza Seamus.

– Igen.

Lupin néhányszor elismételtette velük a varázslatot, aztán odaállt a kis kör közepére, és mind eltűntek a mélyülő sötétségben.

* * *

Mikor Harry visszanyerte az eszméletét, biztos volt benne, hogy kettérepedt a feje, annyira fájt és lüktetett, és apró csillagok táncoltak a szeme előtt. Az esőköpeny csuklyája ragadt a félig megalvadt vértől, és érezte, ahogy nyirkos inge a bőréhez tapad. Nem tudta, mióta fekszik eszméletlenül, de nem lehetett túl régen: ugyanott feküdt, ahol összeesett – az éles kő, amibe fejét beleverte még mindig ott volt mellette.

– A nagyúr még nem érkezett meg – mondta valaki vékony hangon, ami valamiért nagyon ismerős volt Harrynek, de a hallottakra elöntötte a megkönnyebbülés. Hála Istennek. – És nem tudtuk elérni sem.

– Időben ideér, ne aggódj – válaszolta egy mély, reszelős hang. – Csodálatos műsor lesz, hidd el nekem, ezt nem fogja kihagyni.

Erre a megjegyzésre Harry megkönnyebbülése úgy elmúlt, mintha elfújták volna. A gondolatok egymást kergették a fejében. A legfontosabb, hogy időt nyerjen, addig, amíg Perselus meg nem érkezik, hogy kiszabadítsa. Mert idejön, ebben Harry olyan biztos volt, mint eddig semmi másban.

A legfontosabb, hogy fenntartsa a látszatot, hogy ő Perselus fia. Bal kezével (ami közelebb volt az arcához) megérintette tarkóját, majd a vért szétkente a homlokán és az arcán – arra az esetre, ha _Reveló_t szórnának rá. Néha-néha kinyitotta a szemét, és egy gyors pillantást vetett az őreire, de azok nem nagyon törődtek vele. Biztosak voltak benne (és Harry ebben kénytelen volt igazat adni nekik), hogy az után az esés után képtelen lenne magától talpra állni.

Harry fájdalmasan felnyögött, és összegömbölyödött. A magasabbik férfi egy pillantást vetett rá.

– Azt hiszem, nem érzi túl jól magát – felröhögött.

– És ez még csak a kezdet! – a nevetés felhangosodott. Egyikük oldalba rúgta Harryt. Az éles fájdalomra kinyitotta a szemét.

– Üdvözlünk a Fájdalmak Földjén, fiú – mondta a magasabbik férfi, és erre megint röhögtek.

Harry lehunyta a szemét, és bal kezét lábszárához csúsztatta. A saját pálcája még mindig megvolt! És láthatatlanul, így egy felületes motozással ki sem szúrhatták. Lassan előhúzta, és belecsúsztatta bal ruhaujjába, ahol rögzítette az óraszíja alatt. Ez az óra volt az első ajándék, amit Perselustól kapott, gondolta hálásan. Minden esélye, amije csak van ebben a helyzetben, Perselustól származott. A pálcája, az órája – és a remény is, hogy nem lesz egyedül.

Néhány pukkanás hallatszott a néma csöndben. Harry rémülten látta, hogy rögtön az első, aki érkezett, maga Voldemort volt. Egy intéssel utasította a két férfit, hogy vigyék utána Harryt a nagy, fekete falú épületbe.

Harry erős késztetést érzett, hogy előrántsa a pálcáját, és a halálos átokkal hátba támadja a rohadékot, de Perselus szavai visszatartották. _„Nem győzheted le sötétséggel a sötétséget… világossággal kell harcolnod ellene."_ Négyhónapnyi sötét mágia-tanulás után Harry értette, miért mondta ezt annakidején. De nem akart meghalni sem. _Még _nem.

Értelmetlen dolog lenne megpróbálni elkábítani. Hiszen képtelen magától mozogni, és ha elkábítja, azzal csak a többit riasztja, és akkor azok ölik meg. Különben is, jól emlékezett még az első nyári kínzásra, amikor Perselus megpróbálta megölni a Sötét Nagyura és átka visszapattant Voldemort pajzsáról.

Lába alig érintette a földet, ahogy a két férfi bevonszolta egy terembe, ami leginkább a Rémálom Kúria nagytermére emlékeztette, és ott ledobták a földre a trónszék előtt. Voldemort egy elsuttogott „_Lego_" után eltűnt, de nem maradtak sokáig magukra: újabb halálfalók érkeztek, és kezdték megtölteni a termet. Tíz perc elteltével Harry keserűen konstatálta, hogy ezúttal nem csak a belső kör lesz jelen a kivégzésén. De végül is gondolhatta volna: hiszen Perselus mesélt neki a Galvany család kivégzéséről: az árulók és családjuk sorsa példa és figyelmeztetés a többiek számára. Izgatott suttogás és beszélgetés töltötte meg a termet.

Harry minden reményét elvesztette. Most nincs menekvés. Voldemort nem akarja börtönbe zárni. Ki akarja végezni. „Elrettentő példa" – mondta Perselus az ilyen esetekre.

Mikor körülnézett, a terem hátsó része már majdnem teljesen tele volt. Őrei kihúzták magukat, és arckifejezésük unottról komolyra vált. A belső kör tagjai a trónszék mellett álltak, a tömeggel szemben.

Hirtelen egy ismerős, gyűlölt hang szólalt meg Harry feje fölött.

– Átkutattátok? A zsebeit, a ruháját?

– Nem uram – válaszolta az alacsonyabbik remegő hangon. – A lány azt mondta, nincs nála a pálcája…

– Idióták – hallotta Harry Malfoy hangját. – Az apja közülünk való volt! Ő tanította! Álljatok félre! – hangja éles volt és parancsoló.

Harry megmerevedett. Biztos volt benne, hogy Malfoy megtalálja a pálcáját, és akkor minden reménye elvész…

A kezek, amelyek átvizsgálták, meglepően óvatosak voltak, és Harry egy pillanatra megmerevedett, mikor meghallotta az alig hallható suttogást.

– Apa vagyok, hallgass ide, mikor nem figyelnek rád, törd át a nagyúr páncélját, én megölöm, és dehoppanálok. Használd az Alligo-t – Perselus csak remélni merte, hogy Harry ismeri ezt a varázslatot.

Harry alig láthatóan bólintott.

– És a védővarázslatok? – suttogta vissza. Perselus becsúsztatta a kezeit Harry ruhaujjába, és közelebb hajolt.

– Ha meghal, a védőfalak leomlanak.

_És mi lesz a világosság legyőzi le a sötétséget dologgal? –_ akarta kérdezni Harry, de Perselus már befejezte a kutatást, és felállt. Harry nagy meglepetésére egy tőrt tartott a kezében.

Őrei elsápadtak, mikor meglátták az éles fegyvert.

– Sajnálom, uram – dadogta a magasabbik – nem gondoltuk…

– Idióták – csattant fel Perselus-Malfoy.

– Hé, Lucius, gyors voltál! – lépett Perselus mellé Avery.

– Jó estét – válaszolta Malfoy megszokott hidegségével. Malfoy soha senkivel nem barátkozott a körből, kivéve még annakidején őt magát. – Ezek a hülyék nem kutatták át a fiút. Nézd – mutatta fel a tőrt a másik férfinak. Avery éleset füttyentett.

– Ah. A jó öreg Perselus felkészítette a fiút…

– Nem eléggé – vonta meg a vállát a hamis Malfoy, aztán a fejére húzta a csuklyát. Végignézett volt társai során a helyét keresve. Szerencsére Avery megoldotta a problémáját: megérintette a könyökét, amikor a trónszék felé indultak. Perselus nagyot nézett. Malfoy – Voldemort jobbján? De… hiszen az McKinn helye! Úgy látszik, az idő Voldemort körében sem állt meg.

Harry látta, ahogy apja megáll a trónszék mellett, de gondolatban egyre csak a terven töprengett. Perselus terve nem jó. Harry nem akarta, hogy Perselus legyen a következő Sötét Nagyúr, vagy ilyesmi. De most végre megértette apja érzéseit, gondolatait, állandó önmarcangolását, talán jobban is, mint Dumbledore vagy mint Perselus maga: Perselus sötét mágiát használt, hogy öljön, hogy kínozzon, hogy uralkodjon mások felett. Ezek az átkok megmérgezték az elméjét, a lelkét. Perselus többé már nem volt világos. Éppen ellenkezőleg, túlságosan is közel állt hozzá, hogy teljesen a sötét oldal hatalma alá kerüljön.

Harry tudta, hogy Perselus egyetlen célja, hogy őt megmentse, de Harry nem akarta elfogadni az árat, amelyet a férfi ezért fizetni készült. Nem. Nem fogja áttörni Voldemort páncélját, még akkor sem, ha nagy valószínűséggel ő az egyetlen, aki ezt meg tudja tenni. De nem. Harry nem fogadhat el egy ILYEN áldozatot Perselustól.

AKKOR és OTT végre megértette ezt az egész „áldozat-a-halálos-átok-ellen" témát.

Még a pálcáját sem fogja felemelni. Felfedi magát (bármit is tesz, Voldemort úgyis átadja a halálfalóknak, hogy megöljék), és minden pozitív érzését összegyűjtve ugyanazokat a szavakat fogja használni, amit az anyja használt, hogy megvédje: „engem ölj meg". Nem volt benne biztos, hogy ez elég lesz, de annyit tudott, hogy a szeretet mágiájánál a legfontosabb a szándék, nem a forma.

Lehunyta a szemét, és elkezdte összegyűjteni a varázslóvilágról szerzett emlékeit. Minden emlékét: jót és rosszat, újat és régit, Harry Potter és Quietus Piton emlékeit… Voldemort nem fog talán meghalni, de a világ biztonságban lesz a gonoszságától. Képtelen lesz kárt okozni neki. Éppúgy, ahogy az anyja áldozata után neki…

Valami a lelkében még mindig tiltakozott ez ellen a döntés ellen, de megpróbált nem hallgatni rá. Szeretett volna bocsánatot is kérni Perselustól, amiért ebéd után úgy elrohant. De már túlságosan késő volt. Nem maradt ideje.

Voldemort visszatért.

Perselus gyanakodva összehúzta a szemét, mikor észrevette a Harry szemében felcsillanó új elhatározást. Harry pontosan tudta, mire gondol az apja ebben a pillanatban. „_Idióta._" Halványan elvigyorodott. Lehet, hogy idióta, de a varázslóvilág kapni fog tőle egy esélyt, hogy elpusztíthassa az őt bántani nem képes sötét agyú nagyurat és követőit.

– Azért gyűltünk ma itt össze, hogy végignézzük, mi történik az áruló családjával – kezdte beszédét Voldemort. A terem elcsendesedett. – Jól véssétek az eszetekbe. Nincs kegyelem az árulók számára. Nincs kegyelem a kémek számára. Nincs kegyelem a gyávák számára. Nincs kegyelem a gyengék számára! Senki számára nem létezik kegyelem, aki szembe mer szegülni velem!

A teremből mindenfelől egyetértő kiáltások hallatszottak. Harry megborzongott. Voldemort folytatta.

– Mindannyian ismeritek Perselus Pitont. Hosszú évekig láthattátok az oldalamon állni. Hatalmat adtam neki! Esélyt adtam neki! MI voltunk a családja!

Harry megint megborzongott, és azon imádkozott, hogy Perselus képes legyen megőrizni a nyugalmát.

– De elárult minket! Elvetette a felkínált hatalmat, lehetőséget, családot! Elvetett engem! – újra morgolódás támadt. – Tizenöt év után visszatért hozzám, és könyörgött, hogy adjak neki egy újabb esélyt! Megadtam neki. Nagylelkű voltam. Megbocsátottam az árulását. De újra elárult. Egyenesen Dumbledore-hoz ment, ahhoz a mugliimádó, gyengéket pártoló vén hülyéhez, és megpróbálta eljátszani a kettősügynököt. Hosszú évekig játszotta ezt a szerepet. Az ő bűne, hogy annyian meghaltak közülünk, vagy elfogták őket, és az Azkabanba kerültek. A legnagyobb árulása pedig az volt, hogy megpróbálta megmenteni Harry Pottert a fogságomból. Potter végül is meghalt. Piton a saját bőrét mentette. Ma sincs itt. Gyáván megbúvik a Roxfortban, a saját életéért retteg. De nem bujkálhat örökké!

Hangos helyeslés. Néhányan felkiáltottak „_Úgy van, úgy van!_" Harry utálkozó pillantást vetett a tömegre. Voldemort felemelte a kezét. A zaj azonnal elhalt.

– De most, a kezünkben van a fia. – Éljenzés. – Nem fogunk kegyelmezni neki. És a mi kedves Perselusunk holnap reggel megkapja a drágalátos fia holttestét. Azt hiszem, ezt az üzenetet még ő is megérti.

Voldemort leült. A tömeg felzúdult. Kiabáltak és éljeneztek, öklüket lengették Harry felé, és sötéten vigyorogtak.

– _Stimula_ – mondta Voldemort Harryre szegezve a pálcáját. A fiú felállt, és a trón felé fordult.

A zaj megint elült.

– Én… – kezdte Harry, de ekkor egy szörnyű sikoly rázta meg a termet, és minden fáklya kialudt. Harry megmerevedett a sötétben.

– Itt vannak az aurorok! – kiáltott fel valaki, és kitört a pánik.

– _Lumos!_ – ordította Voldemort, és Harry egy pillanatra erős késztetést érzett, hogy elvigyorodjon: a SÖTÉT Nagyúr fényért kiált, de láthatóan semmi nem történt. Sűrű füst szállt a teremre, és mindenfelé bombák robbantak.

Teljes lett a káosz.

– _Libero_ – hallotta Harry Malfoy-Perselus hangját, és érezte, ahogy a mágikus kötelek lehullnak róla. Perselus elkapta a karját a sötétben, aztán körülvette őket a tömeg.

A pánik minden másodperccel tovább nőtt. Emberek tapostak egymáson. Harry hallotta azoknak a szerencsétlenek a fájdalmas kiáltásait, akik a földre zuhantak, és a rémült tömeg átgázolt rajtuk.

– _PURGO!_ – ordította Voldemort, és a füst egy része eltűnt. De csak egy pillanatra, mert azonnal újabb robbanások rázták meg a termet, és ez újabb adag átláthatatlan füstöt pumpált a levegőbe.

– Ki kell jutnunk – rántotta meg Perselus Harry karját.

– A tömeg… – válaszolta Harry, próbálva túlkiabálni a zajt. – Csapdába kerültünk!

Valaki megragadta Harry vállát, de Perselus, Harry hirtelen megtorpanását érezve megfordult, és a lehetséges támadó arca felé lendítette az öklét. Valami reccsent és egy fájdalmas kiáltás harsant: – Menekülnek! – de senki nem törődött vele.

– ÁLLJATOK MEG, IDIÓTÁK! – Voldemort hangja túlharsogta a zajt. – EZ CSAK EGY GYEREKES TRÜKK! _PURGO!_

Néhány halálfaló kezdett észhez térni.

– _Purgo!_ – kiáltottak fel többen is csatlakozva Voldemorthoz.

Harry érezte, hogy Perselus az arcára húz egy maszkot, és letakarja egy halálfaló köpennyel. A szíve vadul vert, mikor a füst oszlani kezdett. Körülnézett és látta: az egész terem romokban hevert. Harry Perselusra pillantott, és elsápadt a maszk alatt. A százfűléfőzet hatása kezdett elmúlni.

– Fekete a hajad – suttogta Perselus fülébe. Ő bólintott.

Csapdába estek.

A tömeg valahogy megnyugodott.

– Crack, Avery, Simpson, Grace, Rigger, Fare, Emmans, Sirens, Lestrange, menjetek, ellenőrizzétek a folyosókat. Gyerekes kedvű támadóink valószínűleg ott rejtőznek. Mindenki más: le a maszkokkal!

Harry tudta, hogy ez a vég. Lassan a maszkja felé nyúlt, és a szeme sarkából látta Perselus ugyanolyan lassú mozdulatát.

Nem volt tovább. De akkor hirtelen zöld, vörös és narancsszínű sugarak szelték át a levegőt, és a halálfalók egy része összecsuklott.

– ITT A MINISZTÉRIUM KÜLÖNLEGES AUROR ALAKULATA! AZ ÉPÜLETET KÖRBEVETTÜK! HOPPANÁLLÁSGÁTLÓ BŰBÁJT HELYEZTÜNK A KÚRIA KÖRÉ! ADJÁTOK MEG MAGATOKAT, VAGY TÁMADUNK!

Kétségbeesett csata tört ki, de a halálfalók rosszabb helyzetben voltak: össze voltak zsúfolva egy óriási teremben, ahol képtelenség volt elbújni. Kevesebb, mint tíz percig tartott, hogy ellenállásukat megtörjék. Mikor Voldemort látta, hogy az aurorok túlerőben vannak, úgy döntött, hogy nem áldozza fel több emberét. Egy hangos csattanással áttörte a minisztérium védőbűbájait.

– DEHOPPANÁLLNI! AZONNAL! – kiáltott fel, és sok követőjével együtt eltűnt. De még mindig legalább ötven halálfaló maradt ott a földön fekve, túlságosan rossz állapotban a hoppanáláshoz.

Minden túlságosan gyorsan történt, gondolta Harry. Még fél óra sem telt el azóta, hogy Voldemort belépett a terembe. Jócskán megnyugodva, és egyetlen karcolás nélkül ült fel. A csata kezdetekor Perselus a földre lökte, és ráfeküdt, hogy megvédje az ide-oda röpködő átoktól, de mindketten sérülés nélkül megúszták. Harry rávigyorgott Perselusra, aki szorosan magához ölelte.

– Voltak olyan pillanatok, mikor azt hittem, elveszítlek – suttogta bele a férfi Harry hajába.

– Nem szabadulsz meg tőlem ilyen könnyen – suttogta vissza vigyorogva Harry.

– Nem törted volna át Voldemort védőpajzsát, ugye? – Piton nem nézett rá, még az ölelésén sem lazított.

– Tényleg nem – vallotta be Harry. – Nem akartam, hogy te legyél a következő Sötét Nagyúr.

– Nem lettem volna – válaszolta Perselus fáradtan. – Ez nem olyan egyszerű. Én…

Egy auror állt meg mellettük.

– Felállni! Le a maszkokkal!

Lehúzták az arcukról a maszkot, és megpróbáltak felállni. Mikor Perselus felnézett az aurorra, hogy a segítségét kérje, elsápadt. Harry követte a pillantását, és az ő arcából is kifutott a vér.

– Bamberg… – nyögött fel Perselus.

– Ó, egy régi jó barát – az auror szája gonosz mosolyra húzódott. – És a szemtelen fia.

Harry üvölteni szeretett volna. Ez volt az az auror, aki egy óra hosszat kínozta és vallatta az iskolában. És most ördögi mosollyal Perselust figyelte.

– Nem szükséges megmutatnod a karodat, Piton. Tudom, mi van rajta. Egy csúnya, csúnya tetoválás, ugye?

Intett egyet, mire két auror lépett melléjük.

– Itt a fiú, akit keresünk – mondta, és Harryre mutatott. – Hagyjátok békén. A másikat tegyétek a többihez.

– De ő az apám! – kiáltott fel Harry. – Azért jött ide, hogy megmentsen!

A két auror megtorpant és kérdően néztek Bambergre.

– Most nem menekülsz meg olyan egyszerűen, Piton. Mutasd meg azt a jelet a karodon!

– NE! – kiáltott fel Harry. – Ő ártatlan!

Piton a vállára tette a kezét.

– Menj, Quietus. Nemsokára találkozunk. Megígérem – mondta, aztán egy szinte követhetetlenül gyors mozdulattal előrántotta a pálcáját, és magára fogta. – _Exmemoriam!_

– Az átkozott szemétláda! – kiáltott fel Bamberg, és kitépte a pálcát Perselus markából. – Törölte a saját emlékeit! Ó, hogy az a… – Harry nem is hallotta az auror hangos káromkodását. Megint minden mintha lelassult volna körülötte, megállt az idő…

Perselus MEGTETTE.

Perselus megmondta, hogy érte megteszi.

És MEGTETTE.

De Harry nem akarta elfogadni EZT az áldozatot. Túlságosan veszélyes. Már sokszor megmondta Perselusnak. Nem éri meg.

NEM ÉRI MEG!

Már nyúlt volna Perselus felé, de a két auror addigra már megragadta, ellenőrizték a karján a sötét jegyet, aztán hátracsavarták a kezét, és kimasíroztak vele a teremből.

Harry nem tudta biztosan, meddig állt ott, meredten bámulva Perselus után, mikor egy kéz nehezedett a vállára, és a következő pillanatban öt izgatott fiú vette körül.

– Hé haver, jól vagy? – Fred majdnem a nyakába ugrott a megkönnyebbüléstől.

– Na, Quiet, mit szólsz a Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalat legújabb termékeihez? A Füstpatronok jók voltak, mi? – kiáltotta teli torokból George.

– Neville is marha jó volt! Az ő ötlete volt, hogy kapjuk le a külső őrök maszkjait, és csatlakozzunk a műsorhoz, mint halálfalók! – vigyorgott bolondul (és még mindig egy kissé rémülten) Seamus, és vállon veregette a sápadt arcú Neville-t. Mindannyian halálfaló köpenyeket viseltek, Fred és George még mindig a markukban szorongatták maszkjaikat.

Ron egy szót sem szólt, csak állt, és Harryt nézte.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte csendesen. Ez a kérdés volt az, ami végül megállította a többiek boldog zagyválását. Harry még mindig az ajtót bámulta, amin át Perselus eltűnt.

– Elvitték az apámat – mondta rekedten. – Az az auror az iskolából…

– Mr. Bamberg? – kérdezte rémülten Neville.

– Ismered? – kérdezett vissza Harry. Neville felhorkant.

– Az apám legjobb barátja volt. A nagyanyám csak a bűntársának nevezte. De ne aggódj! – Neville megpördült és a távozó aurorok után rohant. – Mr. Bamberg! – Neville eltűnt az ajtó mögött.

Harry majdnem összecsuklott, olyan rosszul volt. A feje pokolian lüktetett, szédült, hányingere volt, és mindezek tetejébe teljesen tehetetlennek érezte magát. Bizonyos tekintetben Perselus megszűnt létezni. Az önmagán elvégzett emlékezetmódosítást nehéz, talán lehetetlen lesz helyrehozni. Megtántorodott a kimerültségtől. Ron kapta el. Óvatosan leengedte Harryt a földre, és bíztatóan megveregette a vállát.

Harry érezte, ahogy önuralma a végére jár. Az egész nap feszültsége, az elmúlt órák rettenete szinte körbevette. Arcán könnyek folytak végig, vállát csendes zokogás rázta.

– Minden rendben lesz, Quietus – mondta Ron nyugtatónak szánt hangon. – Neville visszahozza. Nyugodj meg, haver. – De Harry csak a fejét rázta.

Semmi nem lesz rendben. Többé már semmi nem lesz olyan, mint régen.

Most már bánta, hogy még életben van. Jobban szerette volna, ha feláldozzák a varázslóvilágért, ha a Sötét Nagyúr tehetetlen lenne, a barátai biztonságban lennének, és Perselus sem változott volna meg.

– Miért szóltatok a minisztériumnak? Miért jöttetek utánunk? – kérdezte vádlón. – Az iskolában kellett volna maradnotok. Itt nem volt rátok szükség! – az utolsó szavakat már üvöltötte.

Az ikrek abbahagyták a vigyorgást. Seamus is leguggolt mellé.

– Mi a baj, Quietus? Túlélted, az apád is túlélte!

Harry kitépte magát Ron karjaiból és talpra ugrott.

– Tévedsz! – kiáltotta vadul. – Ő nem élte túl.

A többiek tágra nyílt szemekkel meredtek rá.

– De Quietus, az előbb láttuk, és nem volt semmi baja! – motyogta bizonytalanul Fred.

– SEMMI BAJA? – Harry most már teljes erőből üvöltött. – Törölte az emlékeit, hogy engem megmentsen!

Döbbent csend válaszolt a szavaira. Harry ettől azonnal észhez tért. De már túl későn.

– Miért kellett volna törölnie az emlékeit? – kérdezte csendesen George. – Van valami, amit jobb, ha a minisztérium nem tud rólad?

Harry bólintott. – És sok olyan, amit jobb, ha TI sem tudtok rólam – motyogta.

– Amit mi se tudhatunk? Mi az? – kérdezte bután Seamus.

– Titok, te hülye – nyögött fel Ron. – Nem hallottad?

– Ööö… – Seamus megkockáztatott egy bocsánatkérő vigyort. – Ja, persze…

Neville lépett a terembe.

– Elvitték a többivel együtt. Meg akartam keresni Lupin professzort, hogy segítsen, de teljesen eltűnt. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ő képes lett volna…

– Ő sem lett volna rá képes, és ezt te is tudod, Neville – mondta Harry halkan, ahogy a korábbi dühe oszlani kezdett. – És még ha Dumbledore vagy valaki ki is tudja majd szabadítani, örülni fogok, ha élve látom…

Neville felsóhajtott.

– Legutóbb mennyi ideig volt a minisztériumban?

– Három-négy hónapig – mondta Harry. – És újabb hatig az Azkabanban.

– Akkor csoda, hogy még életben van – suttogta Neville kiszáradt torokkal.

Harry bólintott.

Egy magas auror lépett az üres terembe.

– Fiúk, vissza kell mennetek az iskolába. Holnap majd hivatalosan is beszámoltok róla, mit kerestetek itt.

– De hiszen már elmondtam… – kezdte méltatlankodva Ron, de a férfi egy türelmetlen mozdulattal elhallgattatta.

– Csönd legyen. Gyertek ide – mikor nem mozdultak azonnal, élesen rájuk kiáltott. – Mozgás! – kinyújtotta a kezét. Egy halálfaló maszkot tartott benne.

– Zsupszkulcs? – kérdezte Neville. Az auror felhorkant, amit akár „igen"-nek is lehetett érteni.

Harry elsápadt. Már ezelőtt se szerette a zsupszkulcsokat, de a mai esete Leah-vel az istállóban…

Ron megragadta a kezét, és a maszkra nyomta.

– Gyerünk haza – suttogta Harry fülébe.

Néhány pillanattal később a nagyteremben értek földet, a meglepett miniszter és néhány aurorja gyűrűjének kellős közepén. Lucius Malfoy kicsit távolabb állt, és szeme rémülten megvillant, mikor meglátta Quietust. Ő volt az első, aki talpra kecmergett. Csípőre tette a kezét, és Malfoyra vigyorgott.

– Lemaradt a műsorról, Mr. Malfoy. Voldemortnak is hiányzott – mondta gúnyosan.

Malfoy összevonta a szemöldökét, de Harry nem tudta, miért: Voldemort nevének említése tette volna, vagy a megjegyzés, hogy hiányzott?

– Azt hittem apád tökéletesen helyettesít – válaszolta Malfoy gyorsan.

TÚL GYORSAN.

Senkinek nem tartott sokáig, hogy rájöjjön szavai jelentésére. Caramel elsápadt, a két auror csak tátogott, mint a partra vetett hal.

A következő pillanatban Malfoy elkapta a minisztert. Maga elé rántotta az alacsony férfit, és a nyakának szorította a pálcáját.

– Én most megyek is – mondta.

– NEM MÉSZ! – kiáltotta egy hang a háta mögül. – _Stu_… – kezdte Mrs. Figg, de Malfoy gyorsabb volt.

– _Avada Kedavra! _– kiáltotta.

Az idő már megint megállni látszott. Mikor látta, hogy a nő összecsuklik, és a miniszter teste, amit a halott professzor átka elkábított, elernyed Malfoy szorításában, előrántotta a saját pálcáját.

– _STUPOR!_ – kiáltott fel.

Az átok fejen találta Malfoyt. Ahogy elesett, magával rántotta a hasonlóan ájult minisztert, és elterültek a földön. Harry leengedte a kezét, és a gyűlölt férfi mellé lépve teljes erőből oldalba rúgta.

– TE ROHADÉK! – nyögte-kiáltotta-sírta. Lehajolt és az arcába vágott az öklével. – TE ÁTKOZOTT SZEMÉTLÁDA! – megint ütött.

– Quietus, hagyd! – Ron mellé ugrott, és átfogta, hogy Harry ne tudjon Malfoyhoz érni.

– ENGEDJ, RON! MEG AKAROM ÖLNI!

– Ne legyél olyan, mint ő – Ron szorosabbra vonta az ölelését. – Te jobb vagy nála, jobb vagy nálunk. Ez nem illik hozzád.

– DE Ő CSINÁLTA! Ő CSUKOTT ÖSSZE AZZAL A KURVÁVAL! Ő CSINÁLTA AZ EGÉSZET, az egészet – megremegett a hangja. – Apa, apa – ismételgette vég nélkül, és lassan lerogyott a földre.

Ron mellé térdelt.

– Most már vége. Vége. Megkapja a büntetését. Az apád is nemsokára itt lesz – Ron csitítgató hangja lassan megnyugtatta Harryt.

Nem látta, hogy az aurorok az ezüstös hajú férfihoz lépnek, és megtalálják a sötét jegyet a karján, nem látta, ahogy egyikük köpenyt terít Mrs. Figg mozdulatlan testére. Arról is lemaradt, ahogy újabb aurorok jöttek, és magukkal vitték Malfoy eszméletlen testét, lemaradt a felélesztett miniszter hálálkodásáról, és arról is, hogy McGalagony letérdelt melléjük. Teljesen süket és kába volt a sokktól. Úgy szorította Ron karját, mintha az élete függene tőle. Megpróbált nem gondolni rá, ki ez itt mellette, elképzelte, hogy Perselus az, ő van mellette, ő bátorítja és vigasztalja…

Később erős karok emelték fel, és érezte, hogy valami csiklandozza az arcát és valami csillogást látott maga felett. Szakáll, félhold szemüvegek, élénk, világoskék szemek. Dumbledore volt az.

– Apa törölte az emlékeit – suttogta az idős férfinak. – Elment. Mrs. Figg is meghalt… Most ki fog vigyázni a macskáira? – kérdezte és érezte, hogy újra folyni kezdenek a könnyei. – Leah adta nekem a képet. A Véres Báró volt rajta, tudta? Zsupszkulcs volt, mint később a maszk… – még Harry is érezte, hogy a mondatai nem egészen érthetőek, de nem tehetett ellene semmit. – Apa megmentett. Rám léptek volna… Voldemort meg akart ölni… Meg kellett volna halnom, igazgató úr, most már értem, mi az az áldozat, fel kellett volna áldoznom magam… – a motyogása érthetetlen zagyvaságba fúlt.

– Csitt, Quietus, minden rendben, minden rendben… – Az igazgató határozott hangja megnyugtatta.

Aztán érezte, hogy valaki szorosan egy takaróba bugyolálja, és valami hűvös főzetet öntenek le a torkán, aztán minden elhomályosodott előtte, sötét lett, és meleg…


	20. Chapter 20

Fordította: Patka

Átnézte: enahma

* * *

20. fejezet - Lehulló kötelek

* * *

– Csss! Halkan, ne ébreszd fel!

– Valamikor csak fel kell ébrednie! Már…

– Ne kiabálj már, te hülye! Madam Pomfrey szerint alvásra van szüksége!

– De hát már két napja alszik! Ez nem normális.

– Álomfőzetet adott neki. Azt mondta olyan nagy nyomás alatt volt, hogy egy nap alatt kétszer is összeomlott.

– De nem alhat örökké!

– Madam Pomfrey joga eldönteni, hogy mikor lehet felébreszteni, nem a tiéd!

Rövid csönd.

– Piton még mindig nem tért magához – mondta az, aki fel szerette volna ébreszteni Harryt.

– Fogd be! – sziszegte a másik hang. – Marha!

A hangok eltávolodtak és elenyésztek, miközben Harry visszahullott a semmibe.

* * *

– Azt hiszem, most már felébreszthetjük igazgató úr. A testfunkciói jobbak, és úgy tűnik az idegei is jól működnek – hangzott Madam Pomfrey komoly és gyakorlatias hangja.

– Biztos benne, Poppy? – Dumbledore tónusa olyan volt, mint a bársony: gyengéd és selymes. – Attól tartok a rossz hírek visszavethetik az állapotát.

– Nem – hangzott a határozott válasz. – Erős fiú, igazgató úr, még annál is erősebb, mint az apja volt. Fel tudja dolgozni őket.

– Ha tényleg ez a véleményed, Poppy… – Dumbledore bizonytalan volt.

– Ez! – Pomfrey nyilvánvalóan nem osztozott az érzéseiben.

Dumbledore vett egy mély lélegzetet, és az ágy mellé lépett. Harry érezte, hogy a matrac megereszkedik a súlya alatt.

– Harry, édes fiam…

– Quietus, igazgató úr – válaszolta Harry csukott szemekkel. – És ébren vagyok.

– Értem…

Csönd borult rájuk.

Nem sokkal később Harry kinyitotta a szemét, és ülő helyzetbe küzdötte magát. Csak két ember volt a szobában: az ápolónő és az igazgató. Madam Pomfrey a szokásos aggodalmas, de távolságtartó arckifejezéssel nézett rá. Dumbledore éppen ellenkezőleg: nagyon feszült volt.

– Apa életben van? – kérdezte Harry hirtelen.

Madam Pomfrey arca ellágyult, és elfordította a tekintetét. Harry nem volt benne biztos, de mintha valami csillogót látott volna a szemeiben. Könnyeket?

Dumbledore lassan bólintott.

– Igen, Quietus. Életben van – Harry megkönnyebbülten mosolygott –, de nincs jól.

– Hogyan…? – Harry nem tudta, hogyan fejezze be a kérdést.

– Megpróbáltak áttörni az emlékezettörlő bűbájon.

Harry szorosan magához ölelte a takaróját. A vér dobolt a fülében.

– Nem – suttogta.

– A Szent Mungóban van. Eszméletlen.

– NEM! – kiáltott fel Harry. A feje szörnyen lüktetett. Amikor két keze közé fogta a fejét, hogy megmasszírozza, tarkójánál egy félig begyógyult sebet érintett meg.

– A gyógyítók úgy gondolják, hogy ez jó jel, Quietus – mondta Madam Pomfrey hirtelen. – Ha elvesztette az ép… gondolkodását, már rég dühöngene.

Apró remény éledezett Harryben, de nem törődött vele.

– Akkor is, még ha nem is bolondul meg – kezdte, és nagyot nyelt –, de a minisztériumiak beavatkozása miatt nem fogja visszanyerni az emlékeit.

A nővér enyhén elsápadt.

– Honnan tudod? – kérdezte.

– A bűbájtan háziból – vont vállat Harry.

Hosszú percekig néma csöndbe burkolóztak.

– Most mi lesz? – kérdezte végül Harry fakó hangon.

– Látogatóid vannak – eresztett meg egy gyenge mosolyt Dumbledore. – Bejöhetnek?

Harry megint vállat vont.

– Felőlem.

Az igazgató Madam Pomfrey felé bólintott. A nővér kinyitotta az ajtót.

– Uraim, bejöhetnek – mondta kifelé.

A felszólításra Sirius és Lupin lépett be. Lupin azonnal Harry ágya mellé sietett, Black viszont bizonytalanul álldogált az ajtó mellett.

– Sirius! Te… szabad vagy? – nyögte ki végül hangosan Harry. – Hogyhogy?

– Elkaptam Petert a találkozó után – mesélte Lupin – Ezért nem voltam ott melletted – nézett bűntudatos arckifejezéssel Harryre. – Sajnálom.

– Bamberg mindenképpen elvitte volna – legyintett Harry. – És hogyan kaptad el?

– Megpróbáltam követni miután Voldemort áttört az aurorok védelmén, de még mielőtt dehoppanált volna. Amikor észrevette, hogy követik, átváltozott patkánnyá. De nálam volt Piton módosított farkasölőfű-főzete, így egy gyors átváltozás és némi fogócska után sikerült elkapnom.

– Meddig tartott? – kérdezte Harry – Biztosan sokáig, mert nem emlékszem rá, amikor megérkezett. Talán az igazgató úr után?

– Elég sokáig, sőt, csaknem egy egész napig. Aztán még el kellett vinni a minisztériumba is… – mondta Lupin, és szélesen elmosolygott. – Nem lettem volna rá képes a főzetetek nélkül. Régóta szerettem volna Siriust a börtön falain kívül tudni.

Black és Harry egymásra néztek.

– Akkor… szabad vagy – mosolygott Harry bizonytalanul.

– Azt hiszem neked… neked éppen úgyis szükséged van egy gyámra, Harry – mondta Black rekedten és látszott, hogy zavarban van.

Harrynek csak egy pillanattal később esett le a megszólítás.

– Szóval tudod – mondta, miközben Dumbledore felé nézett.

– A Wizengamot ártatlannak nyilvánította – mondta Dumbledore – Hivatalosan is bocsánatot kértek tőle. Nem volt okom, hogy továbbra is titokban tartsam előtte az igazságot.

– De ez sem fogja a varázserejét visszaadni – motyogta Harry, és újra Siriusra nézett.

– Most már csak egy kvibli vagyok – pirult el Black.

– De életben vagy – mondta Harry nyugodtan. – És tudod, hogy ki vagy.

Black tétovázó lépést tett Harry felé.

– Sajnálom Perselust – mondta halk, de őszinte hangon.

– Én pedig sajnálom, hogy olyan sokáig hazudtunk neked – válaszolta Harry.

– Szükséges volt. Ha elmondtad volna nekem, a minisztérium rájött volna a valódi kilétedre, és akkor most olyan lennél, mint én: egy varázstalan kvibli – vigyorodott el keserűen Black. – Örülök, hogy életben vagy. Még akkor is, ha nem vagy James fia.

– És… akkor minden rendben? – kérdezte Harry aggodalmasan.

Black csak bólintott, mert a meghatottság elvette a hangját, és továbbra sem tett Harry felé egy lépést sem.

– De… Perselus most olyan, mintha az apám lenne – nyelt egyet Harry, és várakozóan bámult a keresztapjára.

– Tudom, Harry – jött Sirius válasza –, és nem érdekel.

Harry majdnem összecsuklott a megkönnyebbüléstől.

– De – folytatta Sirius hirtelen – _te _még mindig szeretnéd, ha a keresztapád lennék?

Harry egyenesen a szemébe nézett.

– Hát persze! És Perselus is biztosan így gondolná – mondta magabiztosan, és visszafordult az igazgatóhoz. – És mi történt Voldemorttal? Hogyan tudott elmenekülni? Úgy gondoltam, néhány aurort csak le tud győzni!

A három felnőtt egyetértően nevetett. Nem sokkal később Dumbledore szólalt meg.

– Drága fiam, ott nem „néhány" aurorról volt szó. Az egész minisztériumi alakulat ott volt, pontosabban harminchárom csoport, ami több mint kétszáz auror. És bár Voldemorttal egyikük sem szállhat szembe, jobban képzetten, mint a halálfalók többsége. Voldemort pedig jó stratéga, és pontosan tudta, hogy az a helyzete mennyire előnytelen volt ahhoz, hogy felvegye a harcot. Talán le tudta volna győzni a minisztériumi aurorokat, de követői többségét biztosan megölték volna. Másrészről nem volt teljesen biztos abban, hogy magam nem jelenek meg, annak ellenére, hogy jól ismeri viszonyomat a minisztériummal. Gyűlöli a kockázatot, tehát inkább eltűnt.

* * *

Később a barátai is meglátogatták: Ares, Neville, Fred, George, Seamus sőt, még Ron is eljött. Elfoglalták az ágyát, akinek pedig nem jutott hely, egy széket húzott magának. Mikor végre mindenki ült, Harry megkérdezte:

– Hol van Hermione?

A felhőtlen arcok elborultak.

– Holnap lesz a szülei temetése – mondta Neville halkan.

– Micsoda…? – Harry csak dadogni tudott. – Mikor haltak meg a szülei?

– Mugli családokat támadtak meg, még azon a napon, amikor elraboltak – kezdte Ares magyarázni. – Tud… Voldemort megtámadta azokat a mugli családokat, akiknek varázsló gyermekük volt itt, a Roxfortban, és lemészárolta őket. Szinte kivétel nélkül mindenkit.

– Malfoy adta ki a címeket – tette hozzá Fred magyarázatként. Ares bólintott és folytatta.

– Még Zabini családját is megölték.

Harry megrándult. Nem kedvelte a talpnyaló fiút, de ez mégis…

– Kit még? – kérdezte rekedten.

– Dean, a Creevey testvérek, Angelina és Lee a mi házunkból – mondta George. – Justint a Hugrabugból… róluk tudunk. De sokan voltak még.

– Tizennyolc család – mondta Ron. – A többieket időben figyelmeztették és elszöktek.

– Dumbledore csoportja figyelmeztette őket. – magyarázta Fred lelkesen – Abban a pillanatban, hogy az első támadásról hallott, sürgős üzeneteket küldött a többieknek, hogy meneküljenek. És ez volt a szerencsénk. Amint a muglik biztonságban voltak, nem érkezett több segélykérő üzenet és Caramel, akit már másnap kényszerítettek, hogy adja be a lemondását, megparancsolta az auroroknak, hogy térjenek vissza a minisztériumba. Ekkor érkezett McGalagony figyelmeztetése. Megadta nekik a halálfalók találkozójának pontos címét, és…

– Caramelt kirúgták? – szakította félbe Harry. – Ez az első jó hír, amit napok óta hallottam!

– Ó, igen! – kiáltott fel George – Apa azt mondta, hogy a hivatalos választásokig Arcus Patil lesz a helyettes miniszter…

– Parvati most olyan gusztustalanul viselkedik, mintha ő maga lenne a miniszter, nem az apja – bökte közbe Seamus.

– …Patil első dolga volt visszahelyezni Dumbledore-t, és különleges vizsgálatot indított Sirius Black ügyében – folytatta George, nem véve tudomást Seamus megjegyzéséről.

– Tudom – bólintott Harry – Már mindkettőjükkel találkoztam.

– Mindkettőjükkel? Sirius Black itt volt? – bámult Ares meglepetten. – Miért?

Harry körbenézett, és rájött, hogy a szobában senki sem tudja igazából, hogy kicsoda ő. Már megint a régi jó hazugságok…

– Harry temetése után apa megengedte neki és Anne-nek, hogy a birtokán maradjanak. Később, miután kiengedték a kórházból, Lupin professzor is ott lakott. Most Black felajánlotta, hogy a gyámom lesz, amíg… amíg… – nem tudta folytatni.

Senki nem szólt egy szót sem.

– Bamberget tegnap lecsukták – mondta Neville hirtelen – Nagyi írta egy levélben.

– És a helyettes miniszter felügyelet alá helyezett huszonhat aurort – tette hozzá Fred kevésbé lelkesen. – Percy is köztük van. Hivatali hatalommal való visszaélés a vád.

– Uraim – ugrasztotta szét Madam Pomfrey hangja a kis csoportot –, itt az ideje, hogy magára hagyják Mr. Pitont, hogy pihenhessen. Holnap kiengedem, és annyi időt tölthetnek vele, amennyit akarnak. De most kifelé!

Vonakodva engedelmeskedtek a parancsnak. Harry engedelmesen vette be az álomfőzetet, és hamarosan újra mély álomba merült.

* * *

Már csak négy hét volt az RBF vizsgákig, de két professzor is hiányzott a tanári karból. Ami a sötét varázslatok kivédését illeti, Dumbledore – Patil támogatásával és természetesen szigorú ellenőrzés mellett – visszahívta Lupint, hogy tanítsa a tárgyat az év végéig, de a bájitaltan már problémásabb helyzet volt. Sem ő, sem Patil nem bízott eléggé a minisztériumi bájitalmesterekben (akik közül az egyik ráadásul le is volt tartóztatva), hogy tanítani engedjék őket, két másik jelölt pedig elutasította Dumbledore javaslatát.

Végül egy régi barát, McRee fogadta el a munkát, de „csak egy hónapig" – mondta. Ő volt az a bájitalmester, aki egy éve Perselus igazságszérumát is elkészítette.

– Albus, öreg cimbora, túl öreg vagyok ahhoz, hogy huzamosabb ideig elfoglaljam az állást. Más részről úgy gondolom, hogy a mi drága Perselusunk, aki egyébként az egyik legígéretesebb tehetsége szakmájának, pár hónapon belül jobban lesz, és szeptembertől megint taníthat.

Dumbledore reményvesztetten csóválta a fejét, de nem győzködte tovább. Végülis talált két megbízható jelentkezőt talált a munkákra, és megkönnyebbülhetett, hogy legalább a régi-új kollégák miatt nem kell aggódnia.

Lupin óráin semmi váratlan nem történt, de az első bájitalórák után (hatodéves Hollóhát-Hugrabug) mindenki jelentős aggodalommal tekintett a következő (remélhetően nem túl hosszú) órák elé.

A kedves, mosolygós, öregember szigorúbb és ridegebb volt, mint az elődje – és ez olyasmi volt, amire SENKI sem számított.

– Hát, legalább a mardekárosokkal nem kivételezik – motyogta Seamus az első bájital óra után.

– Csak Quietusszal – röhögött Neville – _Ó, Mr. Piton az állaga és a színe… tö-ké-le-tes! Tökéletes! _– mondta az öreg tanárt utánozva.

– _Hadd boruljak le előtted… _– csatlakozott Seamus Neville-hez, és meghajtotta fejét Harry felé.

– Hagyjátok békén! – csattant fel Hermione – Quietus volt az egyetlen, aki jól készítette el azt a főzetet.

– Nem csupán „jól" Hermione. Nem hallottad? _Tö-ké-le-te-sen! _– tette hozzá Seamus és felnevettek. Még Harry is csatlakozott hozzájuk.

– Nos, nem igazán volt jogos a dicséret – ismerte be Harry, miután a nevetés lecsöndesedett. – Már sokszor elkészítettem ezt a főzetet apával.

Harry már nem hívta máshogy Perselust: csak apának. Sokszor félt attól, hogy kapcsolatukból úgyis csupán ennyi marad.

Csönd telepedett rájuk. Végül Neville kérdezte meg.

– És… hogy van? Meg… meglátogattad tegnap, nem?

– Még mindig eszméletlen – mondta Harry.

Még mindig eszméletlen. Ezt a mondatot ismételgette egyfolytában, ha a barátai megkérdezték. A tanév a végéhez közeledett, de Perselus még mindig eszméletlen volt.

Harry a hétvégéken minden idejét az ágya mellett töltötte a tankönyveivel, tanult, és figyelte a ahogy a férfi fekszik az ágyon – mindig ugyanúgy. Néha beszélt hozzá, elmesélte az iskolai eseményeket, a varázslóvilág híreit, Voldemort támadását és mindent, ami éppen az eszébe jutott. Szíve mindig nehéz volt, amikor vasárnap délután magára hagyta, hogy visszatérjen a Roxfortba, de nem panaszkodott, visszatette a könyveit a táskájába, megpuszilta Perselus homlokát, és ment.

Az összes gyógyító egyetértett abban, hogy ő volt a legjobb fiú, akit valaha láttak, és – annak ellenére, hogy a fiatalabbak még a régi iskolai időkből ismerték és utálták Pitont – megpróbáltak mindent megadni neki, amire szüksége lehetett. A Varázstraumák osztályvezetője már Harry második látogatása után megengedte, hogy a szombat éjszakákat a kórházban töltse. Ez a tény viszont arra utalt, hogy Perselus állapota valóban súlyos – és amikor megkérdezte Dumbledore-t, már az igazgató sem próbálta tagadni.

De még mindig életben volt; Harry ezzel próbálta időről-időre nyugtatni magát. Még mindig volt remény arra, hogy felépül.

Végül, egy nappal az RBF-ek előtt Dumbledore beszélgetésre hivatta magához Harryt.

– Eldöntöttük, hogy hova küldünk a szünetre, Quietus – mondta.

Harry csak vállat vont. Nem volt igazán fontos.

– Sirius felajánlotta, hogy te és Miss Granger lakjatok vele és Anne-nel a nyáron. – Dumbledore felállt, és az egyik kezét Harry vállaira tette. – Ti hárman a mugli világban nőttetek fel. Sirius azt mondta, meg akarja tanulni, hogyan élhet varázslat nélkül. Ti segíthettek neki.

Harry bólintott.

– Miért Hermionéval? – kérdezte hirtelen.

– Már nincs családja, aki vigyázna rá. Szülei, és egyetlen élő nagyanyja együtt éltek. Mindannyian meghaltak a támadáskor.

Ebben aztán mindketten beleegyeztek. Harry és Hermione együtt töltik a nyarat Siriusszal a Black-házban, a rend jelenlegi főhadiszállásán.

– De ha Perselus meggyógyul, visszaköltözöm hozzá. – Ez volt az egyetlen kikötés, amit tett.

– Természetesen, Quietus.

Az RBF-ekkel gyorsan végzett. Harry egyszerűeknek és borzalmasan unalmasaknak találta őket, az egy számmisztika vizsga kivételével.

– Jövőre te leszel az iskolaelső – mondta Ron az utolsó, mágiatörténet vizsga után, miközben kisétáltak az épületből, hogy egy rövid sétát tegyenek a tó körül.

– Nem azért tanultam, hogy az legyek! – csattant fel Harry.

– Nem is erre gondoltam. Csak úgy gondolom, hogy megérdemled. Te vagy a legjobb tanuló az évfolyamunkban, és talán az egész iskolában. Még Hermionénál is jobb.

Harry csak megrántotta a vállait.

– Azt sem akartam soha – Lehajolt és felkapott a földről egy darab követ a kezébe – Mindig csak egy hétköznapi, normális életet akartam. De azt sose kaptam meg. Sose! – mondta ingerülten.

– Ki nem adta meg? – kérdezte értetlenül Ron.

– Senki. Mindenki. A sors. Az élet. Nem tudom – mondta, és minden egyes szónál feldobta a követ a levegőbe és elkapta. – Nem tudom – ismételte utoljára már csak suttogva a szavakat.

– Quietus, én… én beszélni szerettem volna veled – mondta Ron hirtelen.

– Tudom – hangzott a nyílt válasz – Ezért vagyok itt. De ne itt. Arrafelé nincs senki – mutatott egy üres helyre a tó mellett.

– Rendben – egyezett bele Ron. Egyikük sem szólt egy szót sem, amíg odaértek.

Harry meglendítette a kezét, és a követ beledobta a tóba.

– Ezt miért csináltad? – nézett rá Ron kíváncsian.

Harry vállat vont.

– Csak… úgy – leült, és megvárta, hogy Ron letelepedjen mellé. – Szóval?

Ron kényelmetlenül feszengett, és nem nézett Harryre.

– Igazad volt ott… a fürdőben – kereste a szavakat – Én csak… én… teljesen meg voltam zavarodva. Saját magam miatt. Csalódtam. Soha… soha nem gondoltam volna magamról, hogy ennyi kegyetlenség van bennem. Igen, elvesztettem a barátomat. Igen, mérges voltam az apádra, meg rád is, de nem volt igazam. Mert végülis Harry csak… csak barátom volt. Nem családtagom, nem a szüleim. És most láttam Hermionét, Deant és a többieket, akik elvesztették a családjukat, és láttam, hogy senkit sem hibáztatnak; nem próbálnak megbántani másokat, csak azért mert nekik fáj… Ráadásul Hermione… Harry neki is a barátja volt. És mégis, ő soha nem hibáztatta Piton professzort, pedig ugyanúgy hiányzott neki Harry, mint nekem. – Szünetet tartott. Harry nem szakította félbe. A tó másik felén látható látványt nézte kitartóan: a fákkal benőtt zöld dombot. – Úgy viselkedtem veled, mintha egy utolsó szemét lennél. Igazságtalan és undorító voltam. És később… azután, amikor megtámadtalak Roxmortsban… – kétségbeesetten rázta a fejét – Utána csak ültem, és annyira szégyelltem magam, és egyszerre… féltem is magamtól. Később, amikor bocsánatot kértem… igazad volt. Nem miattad tettem, csak mert szükségem volt bocsánatra, hogy megbocsássak magamnak. Amikor elküldtél, igazad volt. Gyűlölni akartalak emiatt, de nem tudtalak. És amikor Voldemort elrabolt, láttam, hogy te is ugyanolyan ember vagy mint én, mint mindenki más az iskolában. Addig csak egy tökéletes teremtményt láttam – aki ráadásul még egy Piton is! – hibák nélkül. Tökéletes tanuló, tökéletes ember, tökéletes fiú – mindenben tökéletes. Ez csak még erősebbé tette a gyűlöletemet. De azon a napon… amikor az aurorok elvitték az apádat, másnak láttalak… Annyira…

– Szánalmasnak? – kérdezte Harry gúnyosan. Fájdalmas kifejezés futott át Ron arcán.

– Nem. Törékenyt akartam mondani. Olyan törékeny voltál. És magányos. Mint én. Mint mindenki más.

– Magányos voltam az első naptól kezdve, Ron. A viselkedésed elriasztotta tőlem a griffendélesek többségét – mondta Harry vádlón.

– Nem tehettem róla!

– Gondolkodnod kellett volna, mielőtt cselekszel, de nem tetted. Hagytad, hogy az érzelmeid vezessenek! – folytatta Harry a leckéztetést.

– Tudom! – kiáltott fel Ron – És most én… én sajnálom.

Harry Ron felé fordult, és egyenesen a szemébe nézett.

– A bocsánatkérésed minden alkalommal rosszabb. Ezzel aláztál meg legjobban. Megszántál, és ez a szánalom néhány pozitív érzelmet keltett benned felém… Nem, Ron. Nincs szükségem a szánalmadra. Nincs szükségem senki szánalmára!

Harry felállt, és el akart menni.

– Rendben. Ez azt jelenti, hogy soha nem bocsátasz meg. Csak megalázom magam…

– Hagyd abba!

– De hát mire vársz még? – kiáltotta Ron keserűen.

Harry megállt. Tényleg, mit vár Rontól? A fiú már háromszor vagy még többször is bocsánatot kért és ő újra és újra megtagadta, hogy megbocsásson, de miért? Mit hiányol Harry a bocsánatkéréséből? Őszinteséget? Ez alkalommal Ron őszinte volt. Megbánást? Ron megbánta, amit tett, még ha indítékai eleinte önzőek voltak is. Együttérzést? Hiszen Ron valahol belül együtt érzett vele.

Harry összefonta karját a mellkasa előtt, és magába nézett.

Nem. Más elvárásai voltak Ronnal kapcsolatban. A szeretetére vágyott. A barátságára várt.

De megbánása és sajnálata ellenére Ron nem kedveli őt, és nem is fogja. Talán valamikor, ha rájön, hogy ő valójában Harry… de addig, amíg ő Quietus Piton, Ron nem fogja kedvelni.

Lassan visszafordult régi barátjához, és rá szegezte tekintetét.

– Igazad van, Ron. Hülye voltam, hogy többet vártam, mint a sajnálatodat vagy az együttérzésedet. Nincs okom, hogy ne bocsássak meg – határozottan nyújtotta a kezét Ron felé. – Elfogadom a bocsánatkérésedet.

Ez alkalommal Ron elfogadta a felé nyújtott kezet, nem úgy, mint amaz első alkalommal a Czikornyai és Patzában, és olyan határozottan rázta meg, ahogy Harry nyújtotta.

– Soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy többet vársz tőlem, mint együttérzést – morogta Ron megszégyenülten. – Azt gondoltam, hogy gyűlölsz.

– Én? Gyűlöllek? – Harry vigyorgott. – Dehogy! Mint Voldemort kis talpnyalója csupán el akartam foglalni Potter helyét az életedben, ahogy egyszer Hermionénak mondtad.

– De te nem vagy Tudodki talp… – Ron összevont szemmel állt meg – Barátságra gondoltál?

Harry vállat vont.

– Barátságra gondoltam. Egyszer, régen. Sajnálom, tudom, az én hibám volt – mondta Harry, és maga mögött hagyta az őszintén megdöbbent Ront.

* * *

A nagyterem az utolsó este a szokásos pompával volt kivilágítva. A Griffendél arany és vörös színei díszítették, hiszen idén is ők nyerték meg a házkupát. A főasztal mögött egy óriási zászlón házuk oroszlánja vicsorgott a falon. Miután a mentőakció pontjait kiosztották, nem volt kérdéses, hogy ők nyernek – a három Weasley, Neville és Seamus fejenként harminc pontot kaptak, míg Harry hatvanat azért, hogy megmentette Caramel életét. Ez szinte az első dolgok között volt, amit Dumbledore már visszatérése napján megtett. Habár ebben az évben a Hollóhát nyerte a kviddics kupát, a többletpontok a Griffendélt juttatták az első helyre a tanév végére.

Az év végi ünnepség sokkal vidámabb volt, mint egy évvel ezelőtt. A háború veszteségei ellenére a varázsló közösség nagy része – beleértve a tanárokat és a tanulókat is –, örültek az elmúlt hetek változásainak. Mrs. Figg és a megölt szülők emlékére rendezett gyászszertartás már rég megvolt, amíg Harry a kórházi szárnyban feküdt, az igazgató pedig elszánta magát, hogy az utolsó vacsorát olyan boldoggá és derűssé tegye, amennyire csak lehetséges. Harry Hermionét nézte, Deant, Colint és a többieket, és tudta, hogy nem ő az egyetlen, aki nem tud nevetni, és gondtalanul, szabadon csevegni. Pedig ő még nem vesztett el mindent. És nagyon sok olyan dolog volt, ami örömmel kellett volna, hogy eltöltse: ismét a régi házában volt, és nem csak formálisan, hiszen társai teljesen és fenntartás nélkül elfogadták. Többé már nem volt beteg sem, nem okozott nehézséget, hogy a hálótermen és a fürdőn a többiekkel megosztozzon, még akkor sem, ha időről-időre meglátták a sebeit a szokásos eltűntető bűbáj alatt – de soha nem tettek megjegyezéseket, Harry pedig maga sem említette. Minden bizonnyal zárkózottnak, sőt, talán kifejezetten paranoiásnak tartották, de soha nem zaklatták emiatt. Sőt, mostanában már azt is elviselte, hogy megérintsék, és végre Lupin az múlt hónapban megtanította, hogyan hozzon létre egy védőpajzsot, még akkor is, ha őt támadták varázslattal, és nem egy más személyt.

A kötelékei végre lehullottak.

Legalábbis egy részük. De volt egy, amelyik erősen és fájdalmasan tartott, erősebben, mint bármi ezelőtt: kapcsolata Perselusszal, bár úgy tűnt, hogy ez lassan a végéhez közeledik, ahogy Perselus életenergiája semmivé foszlott a hosszú kóma hetei alatt.

Egyszerűen nem tudott nevetni és boldogan beszélgetni, miközben az apja a kórházban haldoklott, csak azért, mert néhány auror… de ez veszélyes gondolatmenet volt: túl sok gyűlöletet és bosszúvágyat szült.

Felállt, és kimentette magát az asztal körül ülőktől. Nem akart már az ünnepségen maradni: egy kicsit szeretett volna egyedül lenni. Kisétált az iskola kapuin, és leült a lépcsőkre. Feje fölött az ég tiszta volt, és fényes, csillagok miriádjaival pettyezték, de még csak nem is nézett rájuk. Szemét a földre szegezte, mégsem látta a talajt, Perselust látta feküdni sápadtan, gyengén és…

– Quietus? – hangzott fel egy bizonytalan hang mögötte. Harry nem fordult meg, csak megütögette a kezével a földet, így mutatott helyet maga mellett. – Bocsánatot szeretnék kérni.

Harry felpillantott, és Janusra nézett. Nem ijesztette meg a fiú jelenléte, Dumbledore már kikérdezte igazságszérummal, és bebizonyosodott, hogy ártatlan volt a húga ügyében.

– Nem a te hibád volt, Janus – mondta színtelen hangon.

– Tudnom kellett volna. Mindent átgondoltam és én… emlékszel a nyitóünnepségre? – kérdezte hirtelen. Harry bólintott – Meséltem neked, hogy az idősebb Malfoy meglátogatott minket a nyáron – Harry megint bólintott, ahogy visszaemlékezett akkori beszélgetésük részleteire. – Azt hiszem a húgom… akkor ajánlhatta fel a szolgálatait. És azért kellett volna tudnom, mert még láttam is, ahogy Malfoyjal beszélget. Én csak… én csak… – a hangja elhalt és Harry meglepetésére kiabálni kezdett: – NEM ÉRTEM! – kiabálta sírva. – Mindenki szerette! Anya, apa, én… Soha nem bántottuk, mert a Hugrabugba jár, vagy másért…

Harry kényelmetlenül érezte magát, amikor vigasztalóan Janus vállára tette a kezét, és bátortalanul megütögette.

Egy hosszú percig semmi más nem hallatszott, csak Janus zokogása.

– Janus, nézd – mondta Harry egy kis idő múlva – Nem vagyok mérges rád, és nem hiszem, hogy felelős lennél azért, amit a húgod tett.

– Jó, de nem erről van szó… – Janus megrázta a fejét. – Quietus, mi van, ha nemcsak a húgom csatlakozott Tudodkihez? Mi van, ha az anyám vagy az apám is halálfaló, mint Ares apja? Ha minden jó az életemben, beleértve a családom is, nem áll másból, mint hazugságokból? – megremegett, és elnézett messze, úgy mondta: – Félek hazamenni.

– Minden rendben lesz, majd meglátod – próbálta Harry megnyugtatni, de tudatában volt annak, mennyire hiányzik hangjából a meggyőződés. De talán Janus nem vette észre. Tovább üldögéltek a csöndben.

Itt találta meg őket Ares, és terelte vissza az iskolába. Harry segített betámogatni a kábult fiút a mardekár klubhelyiségébe. Amikor az ajtó becsukódott Janus mögött, Ares Harryhez fordult.

– Gondolom találkozunk a vonaton – mondta.

– Nem – sóhajtott Harry – Itt maradok még néhány napig.

– Hát akkor… Isten veled, és kellemes nyarat. – Ares egy apró mosolyt préselt ki magából.

Harry még csak meg sem próbált visszamosolyogni.

– Nem tudom. Apa… nagyon rossz állapotban van.

Ares ránézett, a szemei megértően csillogtak.

– Mondd el neki, hogy a háza hiányolja. Én… mi… Úgy gondolom, hogy a Mardekárban mindenki kedveli. Még Malfoy is. És szükségünk van a segítségére a háborúban. Ő az egyetlen, aki meg tud védeni minket Tudodki befolyásától.

Harry határozottan rázta a fejét.

– Nem, Ares. Emlékezz, egyszer te mondtad azt nekem, hogy a mardekárosok nem bűnözők, és igazad volt. Még Perselus is képes volt ellenállni neki és a felajánlott hatalomnak. Nem számít, ki lesz a következő házvezető, a lelkiismeretedet kell követned.

– Örülök, hogy van egy támogatónk a Griffendélben – mondta Ares játékosan.

– Az apám fia vagyok, Ares. Majdnem mardekáros. – Harry kézfogásra nyújtotta a kezét. – Kellemes nyarat neked is…

– Ne vegyél rá mérget – Ares arca elsötétült. – Örülni fogok, ha a sötét jegy nélkül tudok visszajönni szeptemberben. Habár… – Harryre kacsintott – Úgy hallottam, az igazgatónak szüksége lesz egy új kémre…

– NEM! – kiáltott fel Harry, és megragadta Ares vállát. – Nem tudod, miről beszélsz! Ne is gondolj rá! Ez nem vicc! – mondta végül egy kicsit lehalkítva a hangját, és hozzátette: – Addig nem vehetnek be, amíg a Roxfort tanulója vagy. És később szabadon élheted a saját életed.

Ares meglepődött, ahogy Harryre nézett.

– Mi ez a… hevesség? – kérdezte.

– Ha Voldemort rájön a szerepedre, megöl mindenkit, aki fontos a számodra. Nem fog tétovázni – mondta Harry. – Azon az éjszakán, amikor elrabolt… vissza akarta küldeni a megcsonkított holttestemet apának… És… és nem védhetsz meg mindenkit, akit szeretsz. Nem tudhatod meddig tart a háború. Sokkal hasznosabb, ha a világos oldalon harcolsz, mondjuk aurorként. A mostani miniszter tisztességes ember. Nem kell feladnod a lelkiismeretedet, hogy vele dolgozz. Apa megbízott benne.

– És meg is FOG bízni benne – nézett Ares Harryre – Ne add fel a reményt, Quietus. Meglátod, Piton professzor meg fog gyógyulni.

– Remélem igazad van.

* * *

Habár úgy tervezte, hogy visszatér a Black Kúriára Hermionéval és Lupin professzorral, Harry inkább a kórházba ment, miután elvitték a ládáját (azaz Perselus ládáját, javította ki magát). Harry csak néhány könyvet és almát vett magához, amikor a kórházba indult, és Lupin megígérte, hogy érte megy, és nyolckor elviszi a Black Kúriába.

A gyógyítók a szokásos kedvességgel üdvözölték, de Harry rosszat sejtett a viselkedésük mögött, valami nagyon ijesztőt…

Perselus valóban rossz állapotban volt. Az arca még a szokásos sárgás árnyalatát is elvesztette, fehér volt, arccsontjai a rendes táplálkozás hiányában kiemelkedtek. Harry előre hajolt, és kezébe vette Perselus kezét, de ez a kéz hideg volt és élettelen. Kellemetlen gombócot érzett a torkában, de lenyelte, inkább felállt, és a főgyógyító keresésére indult.

– Van még remény? – kérdezte durva őszinteséggel.

– Nem tudom, fiam. Én…

– Megfürdethetném? – szakította félbe Harry az asszonyt.

– Miért?

Harry vállat vont.

– Az utolsó ajándékom neki – mondta feldúltan.

A gyógyító szemei ellágyultak, ahogy Harryre nézett.

– A fürdő a szobája mellett van. Van kád is. Használd nyugodtan.

– Köszönöm szépen – bólintott Harry komolyan, mielőtt elment.

Nem akarta lebegtetni Perselust. Megtöltötte a kádat, kinyitotta az ajtókat, és felnyalábolta apját. Nagyon lefogyott: alig nyomott valamit, ahogy felemelte. Könnyedén vitte át a kádhoz. Miután becsukta az ajtót, levette róla a kórházi hálóruhát, és lassan, óvatosan a meleg vízbe engedte.

Harry nem tudta pontosan, milyen sokáig mosdatta Perselust, és sírt hangtalanul. Minden gyengédségét és szeretetét belesűrítette a fürdetésbe, gyengéden, lassan, méltósággal. Úgy érezte, mintha a temetésére készítené fel apját, de valahányszor elöntötte az érzés, minden alkalommal elűzte…

– Fel fogsz ébredni, apa. Mindnyájan várunk rád. Én, a házad, Dumbledore, a barátaid… A mardekárosok megkértek hogy elmondjam: szükségük van rád. Nekem is szükségem van rád. Kérlek, ébredj fel, kérlek… – Litániája hosszú volt és a fel-felcsukló zokogás közepette milliószor elismételte.

Amikor végül kiemelte a kádból, és kikészített törölközőkkel megszárította, és megint felemelte, valami megváltozott.

Harry szíve majdnem megállt az ijedtségtől.

Valami megváltozott. Perselus mintha könnyebb lett volna.

De ez lehetetlen. Perselus nem lehet könnyebb, ez…

Aztán megértette. Perselus teste ernyedt és öntudatlan volt, amikor bevitte a fürdőszobába. Most, kevésbé ernyedtnek tűnt, összeszedettebbnek, ami csak azt jelenthette…

Harry magához szorította, és visszavitte az ágyba.

– Maradj fekve, apa, amíg betakarlak – mondta halkan. – Így ni… Remélem jobban vagy.

Harry Perselus arcára nézett. Egy kicsit egészségesebb színe volt, mint ezelőtt… vagy csak a képzelete játszott vele?

De nem. A következő pillanatban az ismerős, fekete szempárral nézett farkasszemet. A szemek tüzetesen vizsgálták egy pillanatig, majd megint lecsukódtak.

– Sokkal jobban, köszönöm – válaszolta gyenge, rekedt hang, Perselusé. Harry hirtelen ugrálni szeretett volna, sikoltani, táncolni.

– Ébren vagy…

– Nem sokáig. Azt hiszem, mindjárt elalszom. – motyogta a férfi becsukott szemekkel. Megfordult, és összegömbölyödött.

Egyenletes légzése hamarosan tudatta Harryvel, hogy már el is aludt.

Harry kiviharzott a szobából, hogy egy gyógyítót hívjon, de legnagyobb meglepetésére már az ajtóban összefutott az osztályvezető gyógyítóval.

– Magához… – kezdte.

– …magához tért – mosolygott a nő Harryre. – Tudom. A megfigyelő bűbájok figyelmeztettek. Most alszik, nemde?

Harry bólintott.

– Azt hiszem a fürdőszobában történt. És beszélt is hozzám. – Harry reménykedve nézett a gyógyítóra. – Lehetséges, hogy… meggyógyul? – kérdezte bátortalanul.

– A tény, hogy felébredt a kómából, csak az első lépés. Ez azt jelenti, hogy élni fog. De a mentális épsége… majd meglátjuk, ha újra felébred.

Harry bólintott.

– Szólhatok Dumbledore professzornak?

– Persze, csak nyugodtan.

* * *

Amikor a következő alkalommal Perselus felébredt, Harry és Dumbledore is az ágya mellett voltak, sőt, néhány perc múlva az osztályvezető gyógyító is megérkezett. Várakozóan néztek a férfira, aki idegesen nézett vissza rájuk.

– Igazgató… – krákogott – Hol vagyok?

– A Szent Mungóban – válaszolta Dumbledore nyugodtan.

– Ó! – sápadt el Perselus – Miért?

– Valaki át akart törni a memóriamódosító bűbájon, amit te alkalmaztál magadon.

Perselus elgondolkodva csukta be a szemeit.

– A minisztérium – suttogta nem sokkal később. – A minisztériumban voltam megint. És Bamberg… – az arca fájdalmasan megrándult, és a homlokához emelte a kezét – A rohadék… Meg is őrülhettem volna.

Az utolsó megjegyzés újra reményeket élesztett Harryben. Ez elég értelmesen hangzott, nem?

– Mire emlékszik még, Mr. Piton? – kérdezte a gyógyító nyugodtan.

Perselus összevonta a szemöldökeit.

– Nem tudom… nem sok mindenre, tényleg. Nem tudom, hogyan kerültem a minisztériumba…

– Hol volt mielőtt a minisztériumba került volna? – kérdezte megint.

Megint összeráncolta a homlokát.

– Én… én nem tudom pontosan. Ez túl… homályos. Emlékszem, hogy a Roxfortban voltam, aztán egy nagy kúrián… – elgondolkozott, majd szeme hirtelen tágra nyílt. – Bocsánat, asszonyom, de négyszemközt szeretnék beszélni Dumbledore igazgató úrral.

A nő bólintott, és elment. Perselus Harryre nézett.

– Nem értetted, fiú? Azt mondtam négyszemközt.

Harry rémülten nézett rá, de Dumbledore megnyugtatóan tette a kezét Perselus karjára.

– Mondtam, Perselus, egy emlékezetmódosító bűbájt vetettél magadra. A fiúnak itt kell maradnia.

– Biztos vagy benne, Albus? – mosolygott Perselus gúnyosan.

– Teljesen. Teljes egészében tisztában van az… ügyeiddel, barátom.

Perselus egy gyanakodó pillantást vetett Harryre, és vállat vont.

– Rendben, igazgató úr – mondta gyakorlatias hangon. – A Roxfortban voltam, főzeteket készítettem Poppynak, illetve Minervával a könyvtári a rend ügyéről tárgyaltunk. Aztán éreztem, hogy hívnak – Harrynek hirtelen nagyon rossz előérzete támadt –, és válaszoltam rá. Voldemort hívott a Rémálom Kúriába. Kint vártam a további parancsokra – és ez minden. A következő dolog, amire emlékszem, hogy a minisztériumi kihallgató kamrában vagyok Bamberggel.

Dumbledore megragadta Harry karját, amikor megfordult körülötte a világ.

Bamberg nyilvánvalóan nem tudott áttörni Perselus szellemi falain. Épelméjű volt, de emlékek nélkül… miről is? Kérdezte Harry magától. A legfontosabb dolgokról az életében. A kapcsolatukról, a rokonságukról.

– Egyébként ki ez a fiú, Albus? – hallotta Perselus hangját, ami a legrosszabb félelmeit támasztotta alá.

– Ő Quietus.

– Soha nem hallottam még ezt a nevet – Harry és Dumbledore is nagyot nézett, de Piton, úgy tűnik, nem vette észre. – És mit keres itt?

Dumbledore komolyan nézett rá.

– Soha nem hallottad még ezt a nevet, Perselus? Soha nem hallottál még Quietus Pitonról?

– Quietus PITON? Viccelsz? – Perselus mérgesnek tűnt – Micsoda tréfa ez, Albus?

– Nem emlékszel az öcsédre… – Dumbledore hirtelen rendkívül szomorúnak tűnt. – Törölted az emlékeid róla…

– Az én… öcsém? – dadogta Piton és nagyot nyelt – Van egy öcsém?

– Miért álltál át a világos oldalra, Perselus? – kérdezte Dumbledore hirtelen.

– Mert… – kezdte Perselus, de nem tudta befejezni a mondatot. Elpirult, és a takaróra fordította a pillantását. – Nem emlékszem, igazgató. Tudom, hogy volt valami, de nem tudom felidézni.

Hosszú csönd telepedett rájuk. Perselus törte meg. Harryre nézett, de szavait Dumbledore-hoz idézte.

– Nos, igazgató úr, nem vagyok hülye. Végigfutottam az emlékeimen, és valóban vannak bennük hézagok. De ezek a hézagok… tizenöt évvel ezelőttiek. És most 1995 van.

– Ma 1996. július 4-e van – mondta Dumbledore halkan.

– Rendben, rendben, rendben – Piton gúnyos mosolya elmélyült. – Szóval elvesztettem bizonyos emlékeket az életem első feléből és az elmúlt évről. Mindez azonban azt jelenti, hogy ő – Perselus Harryre mutatott – nem lehet az öcsém. Nagyjából tizenhat éves, és az elmúlt évekről, az utolsót kivéve, tökéletes emlékeim vannak.

– Mert ő nem is az öcséd, Perselus – rázta meg a fejét Dumbledore. Piton felemelte az egyik szemöldökét.

– Valóban? Először azt mondtad, hogy ő Quietus. Aztán azt mondtad, hogy töröltem az emlékeimet Quietusról, az öcsémről – a hangja veszélyes sziszegéssé mélyült. – És most azt mondod, hogy nem az öcsém? Akkor megint megkérdem Albus: ki ez a kölyök?

Dumbledore Harryre nézett, aztán Perselusra.

– Ő a fiad – mondta egyszerűen.

Harry rémületében nyelt egyet. Perselus, ellenkezőleg, szorosan összeszorította a szemeit.

– Ó, nem – nyögte. – Albus… ő nem lehet a fiam. Ahogy mondtam, tökéletes emlékeim vannak….

– …az elmúlt tizenöt évről. Már mondtad. De ő tizenhét éves. És nincsenek emlékeid az előző évről.

Harry mérgesen rázta a fejét. Dumbledore ugyanazokat a hazugságokat ismétli Perselusnak, amiket mindenfelé terjesztettek az elmúlt évben. De ez nem tisztességes. Perselus többet érdemel a hazugságoknál.

– Igazgató úr, én… – kezdte mérgesen, de Dumbledore szigorú pillantása elhallgattatta.

– Azt hiszem néhány percre egyedül kell hagynunk, Perselus. Addig hozzászokhatsz a hírekhez.

A férfi csukott szemekkel bólintott. Amint kint voltak a szobából, Harry Dumbledore felé fordult, és kitört.

– Miért hazudott neki?

– Mert ezt kellett tennem – Dumbledore hangja nyugodt volt, de az arckifejezése szomorúságot tükrözött, a szokásos csillogás pedig hiányzott a szemeiből. – Gyerünk. Sétáljunk egyet a kertben – bólintott kifelé.

– Miért? – kérdezte Harry megint, amint egyedül maradtak.

– Mi mást tehettem volna, Harry? Nincsenek emlékei az öccséről. Ő pedig az a Perselus, akit egy évvel ezelőttről ismersz. Gyűlöli Harry Pottert, és nincsenek emlékei az egyetlen emberről, akit szeretett, hogy a gyűlöletét csökkentse. Ha elmondtam volna neki az igazságot, nem tudta volna kezelni azt a tényt, hogy Harry Potter apját kell eljátszania. Még arra az esküjére sem emlékszik, amit az anyádnak tett, hogy megvéd téged – nézett reményvesztetten Harryre. – És az életnek mennie kell tovább. Háborúban vagyunk, és te, Harry, nagyon fontos szerepet játszol benne. Fenn kell tartanunk a látszatot, addig, amíg tudjuk. És talán közben Perselus megint közelebb kerül hozzád, és megoszthatjuk vele a titkot…

– Rövid időn belül úgyis rá fog jönni – tiltakozott Harry. – És aztán soha nem fog többé hinni nekünk. Úgy érzi majd, hogy elárulták. Nem tehetjük ezt meg vele.

– Meg _kell _tennünk.

– Nem – mondta Harry szilárdan. – Én nem játszom tovább.

– Nincs más választásod. Háborúban vagyunk, és a győzelem, valamint sok-sok ember élete fontosabb, mint a te vagy Perselus érzései. Még nem állsz készen arra, hogy szembeszállj Voldemorttal, Harry. Még nem. Muszáj ezt még egy időre elodáznunk. Nem veheted a saját, személyes érdekedet a többieké elé.

– De hát miért? – kiáltott fel Harry keserűen. – Miért mindig én? A végén úgyis meghalok, nem? Miért nem tehetem azt, amit akarok?

– Miért te? Mert mindig az erőseknek kell a vállukon hordozni a legnehezebb súlyokat. És nem hiszem, hogy meg kell halnod, Harry. Mindegy, mit gondolsz a próféciáról.

Harry csöndben maradt.

– Rendben – mondta később, amikor a visszaúton elérkeztek a kórház ajtajához. – Eljátszom a szerepemet. De, igazgató úr, azt akarom, hogy emlékezzen rá: nem értettem egyet magával!

– Emlékezni fogok, ígérem.

Visszatértek Perselus szobájába. A férfi nem aludt: az ágyon feküdt, szemét a plafonra függesztette.

– Hogy vagy, barátom? – kérdezte Dumbledore melegen.

– Nem tudom – vont vállat – Ez egy kicsit… váratlan volt.

Az igazgató bólintott.

– Magatokra hagylak benneteket. Kérlek, hívj, ha úgy érzed, van valami, amiben segíthetek.

– Azt fogom tenni – mondta Piton röviden. Amikor az ajtó becsukódott az igazgató mögött, Perselus felült, és várakozóan Harryre nézett.

– Szóval te vagy a fiam – mondta rekedten. Torka fájdalmasan száraz volt.

Harry öntött egy pohár vizet, és odavitte hozzá.

– Igen – mondta röviden.

– Milyen régóta ismersz engem?

Harry nagyot nyelt.

– Majdnem egy éve.

– Mennyit vesztettem?

A kérdés óvatossá tette Harryt.

– Mire gondolsz?

– Jó viszonyban vagyunk? – Piton megint ránézett.

Harry bólintott.

– Igen. Nagyon jóban.

Rövid csönd.

– Nem bízom meg benned, csak azért, mert… – mondta Piton, de nem fejezte be.

– Akkor majd megint megpróbálom elnyerni a bizalmadat – válaszolta Harry.

– Nem lesz könnyű.

Harry sóhajtott, és nyíltan Perselusra nézett.

– Tudom. De engedd meg, hogy megpróbáljam.

Perselus nem válaszolt. Harry ránézett, és hirtelen a több mint egy hónappal ezelőtti beszélgetésük jutott eszébe.

– _És mit tennél, ha hirtelen visszatérnék a korábbi énemhez?_

– _Találnék rá módot, hogy újra ott legyek a köztünk húzódó falakon túl._

Igen. Meg fogja találni az utat. Harry mosolygott. Perselus életben volt, csak ez számít. Hiszen ismerte a férfit. Sikerülni fog. Sikerülnie kell.

Vége

* * *

Írjatok review-t - ha nem nekem, akkor a fordítóknak!

A következő rész címe "A falakon túl" lesz, és majd valamikor a hetekben fel is kerül majd az első fejezete. Bővebb információt a honlapomon (már amikor üzemel a gportal).

Eta


End file.
